


Summer of Sin

by Tagsit



Series: Sin Series [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 302,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagsit/pseuds/Tagsit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian, who’s in need of money with which to start his own ad agency, takes Ted up on a chance to appear as a contestant in a reality show the ‘Internet Porn King’ is producing on his website. The only catch is that all the participants will be naked for the duration of the competition. Brian Kinney doesn’t think being confined to a house full of naked, horny men for the Summer will be difficult, but is he really ready for the challenges he’ll face in this lustful and raunchy game? What if one of the challenges is a very young and very inexperienced Justin Taylor? Let the games begin!</p><p>*****STORY IS NOW COMPLETE - ENJOY!*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. House Rules.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. AKA - they're not mine. I wish they were mine. I'd promise to play with them nicely and feel - I mean, feed - and water them, but Showtime and Cowlip won't let me have them. Boo Hoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Extra Special Thanks go to Marny - The Banner Goddess - for this magnificent piece of artwork. It's so beautiful! Thanks*****

 

Chapter 1 - House Rules.

"And you're not allowed to bring ANY personal items of any kind into the house. The Master will provide for all your needs - or not, depending on what pleases him," the smarmy leather clad 'slave boy' continued to ramble through the rules of the house.

Of course Brian Kinney had already heard all the rules and signed off on about a million different waiver forms earlier in the week. This little show was just for the cameras. Brian tried not to look up at the camera that was mounted on a metal support situated in the corner near the ceiling. He already hated the way the little blinking red light that indicated the camera was 'on' made his skin crawl. He knew that for the next three months that camera, along with others, would be watching his every move. He'd simply have to learn to live with it somehow. After all, he’d already agreed to participate in this crazy-assed ‘Summer of Sin’ game. He wasn’t going to back out now - not when there was the possibility he might come out of this thing a cool million dollars richer.

“You and the rest of the House Boys have complete run of the entire residence, of course. You may use whatever you find in the house but you may not leave the property for any reason. Occasionally, if your behavior pleases The Master, he will provide you with additional personal items for your pleasure - it is up to you use them wisely,” Brian started to roll his eyes at how cheesy this whole scene was, but then remembered the camera again and controlled himself. The slave boy announcing the rules took no notice of Brian’s actions and merely continued his recitation. “You will have no contact with the outside world except as allowed by The Master. Any transgression will result in you’re being dismissed from the Residence. Do you understand these rules, boy?”

“Yes, Sir,” Brian answered as he’d been instructed before coming into the small anteroom where the first camera was set up.

“The only other rule in the Residence is that you may not wear any form of clothing for the duration of your stay. This includes covering yourself with towels or bedding, except as needed for cleaning yourself or warmth while sleeping. The rest of the time you and the other House Boys must remain unclothed in order to provide The Master with the pleasure of seeing your bodies. Before leaving this room, the clothing you are wearing now will be sealed in this storage box,” the slave boy indicated the clear plexiglass box sitting on the table in front of Brian. “If the seal on the box is broken, an alarm will be set off. The clothing boxes of all the House Boys will be stored on the shelving in Greatroom. If you break any rules or if you otherwise displease The Master, you will be given your clothing back and must leave the Residence immediately.  If for any other reason you wish to leave the Residence at any time, giving up any rights you might have to any later reward, you may open your clothing box and resume your attire.”

“Do you understand and agree to each of these rules, House Boy?” the slave boy asked, looking at Brian with a grave expression.

Brian wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of the entire proceeding. The pathetic tool! Acting - and not all that well, if Brian was any judge - as if this wasn’t all just some hokey internet porm game show. And Brian was hardly a boy at the ripe old age of thirty, but whatever. Brian was certain that it was going to be far harder for him to keep his cool and not laugh outright at the ludicrous premise of this game, than it would be for him to live clothing free in a house full of hot, horny gay men for the summer. But he knew was he was getting into when he told Ted he’d participate in this stupid farce, so he would have to do his damnedest to play along.

“Yes, Sir. I understand, Sir,” Brian said, mustering all the submission he could fake to control his expression and tone of voice.

“Very well, then, Boy.” The slave boy turned to the wall, addressing his next statement to the spot where there hung an ornately framed picture of the Marquis de Sade. “Master, this House Boy offers himself to you freely. Do you find him acceptable?”

“YES. YOU MAY PROCEED,” said a reverberating voice seemingly coming out of the picture.

The dramatic proclamation reminded Brian of the Wizard of Oz when the little man behind the curtain was pretending to be the all powerful and great OZ.

“The Master has spoken. You are deemed acceptable, House Boy. If you still desire to proceed, you may remove your clothing and place it here. But choose wisely, this is your last chance to change your mind. Do you choose to remain?”

Really, it took all Brian’s mental strength NOT to burst out laughing at this point. Fuck! this truly was the cheesiest thing he’d ever heard of. What the hell drugs had Ted Schmidt been doing when he thought up this idea? Brian hoped it had been good, whatever he’d been high on, because he couldn’t see how this stupid idea was going to actually make Ted any money. So far, this little game was hokier than the worst porn movie Brian had ever seen - and that was really saying a lot because there was some truly BAD porn out there. But, whatever! It wasn’t up to Brian to judge Ted’s business acumen - well, at least not officially. All Brian really cared about was whether or not he could win this silly little competition. And if he did, he would have more than enough money to say goodbye to Ryder’s and open up his own advertising agency. That was the only thing that mattered. And, if Brian had to play along with the bad dialog and stupid porny premise of this half-ass internet game show in order to win the prize money, then that’s exactly what he would do.

“I do so choose, Sir,” Brian answered as he’d been schooled, although he couldn’t stop himself from giving the camera one little sneering smirk as he said it.

“Very well. You must now remove your clothing, place it in this box and then you may enter the Residence,” the slave boy ordered, barely controlling his own little smile at the thought of watching Brian Kinney strip for him.

Without any further compunction, Brian started to unbutton his shirt. He figured he’d give it a little flair, even if that wasn’t really a requirement. He WAS Brian Fucking Kinney, though, and he never did anything half-assed if he could help it. So, he put a little attitude into things as he slowly undid one button at a time, all the while leering suggestively at the little slave boy. When the shirt was completely unbuttoned, he simply shrugged his shoulders and the silky shirt slithered off of him, landing in a puddle at his feet. Then, with excruciating slowness, Brian popped each of the buttons on his 501s, leaving them clinging to his hips with the fly gaping wide enough to give everyone watching a glimpse of his thatch of short and curlies.

The slave boy’s eyes were fixed on Brian’s crotch and there was a drop of two of drool already escaping from the one corner of his mouth.

Then, donning his most sexy smile, the corners of his mouth just barely curling up as if he was as amused by this scenario as he was sure those watching were, Brian inserted his thumbs into the waistband of both his jeans and his thong underwear and with only a small shimmy, he shoved the whole shebang down over his narrow hips. With a quick motion, Brian then toed off his Prada loafers and kicked the remains of his pants off his ankles, leaving himself standing there as naked as the day he was born. Only much better looking, of course.

“Is this what you’re looking for?” Brian turned to the Marquis’ picture, holding his arms out to the sides in order to give The Master an eyeful, and leered at the painting with one eyebrow raised insubordinately.

There was no response from the painting. Brian hadn’t really expected one - he figured Ted, who was no doubt the voice behind ‘The Master’, was probably too busy jacking off to the fantasy of Brian Kinney stripping for him to actually speak. So Brian just shrugged, dropped his arms and, abandoning the clothing he wouldn’t need for the next three months, turned to walk through the doorway which undoubtedly led into the Residence proper.

With any luck, that doorway also led to Brian’s chance at his own agency, and the wiley Stud would do anything in his power to make that particular outcome happen.

   

[Summer of Sin - Working Copy Link](https://docs.google.com/document/d/12xeIu4gtnApNoG0XHAzwEKxqmvj-KAcnLtQKPIAoTSc/edit?usp=sharing)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/15/15 - I guess I'm in another one of my moods . . . Can you tell? I think it's probably due to getting too much sun while I was at Portland's Pride Parade yesterday. That's the only explanation I can come up with for the altogether silly premise of this story. Either that or I'm channelling a particularly cheesy porn movie . . . And, NO!, I'm not abandoning either of my current WIPs for this fic, nor will I take too long a break from those two works, but sometimes I just need to take my inspiration when it comes and not fuss over shit. So, please don't hate me for taking this little diversion. It shouldn't be a long fic - I plan lots of short, fast chapters so it will be quick to write and fun/easy to read - and as soon as I get this out of my system it'll be back to the the WIP grindstone. TAG
> 
> PS. I welcome any suggestions you readers might have for 'Challenges' we might want to subject our boys to in this story. For the duration of this fic I plan to be online every single night from 5-7:00 pm (Real Life notwithstanding), so if you would like to come visit my online site for this story, I would love to have you. We can chat, exchange ideas, talk about the weather, whatever. Check out the bottom of the chapter a hot link to the story site!


	2. Meet The Boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get the summer off to a sizzling start! Let's begin by introducing you to a few of the hotties that will be keeping our boys company for the next three months - I think you'll like them and their impressive . . . attributes!

 

   

 

Chapter 2 - Meet The Boys.

 

“Oh, LAWD! Teddy, this has got to be the BEST idea you’ve ever had!” Emmett gushed for the thousandth time as he watched the computer screen in Ted’s office.

 

*Teeheehee* Ted was giggling like a schoolgirl from where he was standing and looking over Em’s shoulder at the same images. “It IS pretty great, isn’t it?” Ted bragged. “I got the idea from a fucking computer game, if you can believe it! Only I changed it so that all the contestants are naked all the time. I figured that any time you put together eight hot, horny, gay men in one house, for the whole summer, and you don’t ever let them have clothes, there should be plenty of steamy summertime action! Add into the mix all the little challenges I have planned for them and, well . . . let’s just say that this should be a summer to remember!”

 

“Oh my word! Look at the schlong on that one!” Em was pointing at one particular window on the computer screen showing the image of a big hunky Swede who appeared to be lounging beside the pool, with his ten-plus inch half-hard dick resting enticingly along the length of his thigh. “Maybe I SHOULD have agreed to play you’re nasty little game after all, Teddy. If I’d known I could have unlimited access to that monster, I would have jumped on the chance - and then jumped on HIM!”

“Oh, yeah! Dane is a remarkable specimen . . .” Ted took a moment to admire the view himself before sighing and continuing with his inspection of the rest of the denizens already settled into the Residence. “I myself reviewed all the candidates and I can promise you - as well as all my paying viewers - that there isn’t a dick less than eight inches in the lot of them. It’s a very nice selection, I think. Something to appeal to almost anyone’s tastes.”

 

“Fuck! Look at the abs on that one! My goodness! I’d love to lick every single one of those ridges and see if I couldn’t ruffle him just a tad!” Emmett was practically drooling over the mouse as he rapidly clicked on each of the contestants, trying to zoom in on his favorite features.

“That’s Daniel. He’s a Tae Kwon Do instructor,” Ted explained. “I think he put on his application that he can break cement blocks with his bare hands.”

 

“Well, from the looks of that,” Emmett was pointing with a leer at the hard on the martial artist was sporting as he rinsed off in the outdoor shower next to the pool, “he could probably drive nails into the cement blocks with his bare dick first!”

 

“I love a hard body,” Ted was salivating right alongside his friend as the beautiful Asian man soaped up his body, leering all the while at the lounging Dane a few feet away from him. “Oh yeah! This looks like it’s gonna work out just the way I was hoping . . .” Ted rubbed his hands together avariciously as they both watched Daniel shake the excess water out of his hair and then saunter over to Dane’s lounge chair with his lustful intentions clearly showing on his face. “Yeah . . . exactly what I was going for . . . Shit! I LOVE owning my own porn site!” Ted congratulated himself again noting that the counter on the web site continued to click steadily upwards as more and more viewers logged on - all at the rate of $29.99 for the first hour and $10.00 an hour after that.

 

“Wow! I would have pegged Dane as a top,” Em asserted, tilting his head slightly to one side so he could get an even better view of the way Daniel was manhandling the bigger man over onto his stomach and grabbing one of the ever-present condoms from the bowl sitting on the small table next to the pool lounger. “Hmmmm! Well, we now know that Dane is definitely what you’d call a Power Bottom. I’ll keep that in mind for when I meet him at the after-show wrap up party!”

 

“I wouldn’t worry, Em,” Ted added as he watched his friend start to gather together his belongings before heading out for the day. “Except for two notable exceptions, all the contestants identified themselves as versatile. It wouldn’t pay to have too many tops or too many bottoms in the mix, you know. And I even have my suspicions about one of the two Tops - but, only time will tell about that.”

 

“Let me guess - one of your two tops is Brian Kinney?” Em offered as he slipped on his pink plastic-rimmed sunglasses.

 

“You know it! And our little Daniel here is the other! He may not be all that tall, but that boy is definitely the uber-top type, and with all those muscles I don’t doubt he’s had anyone challenge his top status in quite a while.” Ted explained. “Although I do have my doubts . . .”

 

“Well, I can’t wait to see how it all turns out, Teddy! But, right now, I’m late for my mani/pedi so your nasty smutty naked games will just have to wait. Ta-ta!”

 

Ted was too busy clicking back and forth in order to see the rest of the Residence from all the different cameras to respond to Em’s goodbye. Ted wasn’t just seeing the beautiful naked men on his screen though. He was also seeing the dollar signs flashing in front of his eyes as he registered that the game’s site had already accumulated over 200 viewers today and it wasn’t even noon yet!

 

And he figured once they logged on, they’d be too captivated to log off again for hours. Because who would ever tune out a 24/7 round the clock three month long orgy? Really? This was the BEST idea Ted had ever had in his entire life.

 

 

Brian stepped through the doors from the small anteroom and found himself in what he’d call the living room. It was a large sparsely decorated open area. On his right, there was a large sectional couch flanked by a couple of comfortable looking chairs. On the coffee table in the middle there was a stack of what looked like porn mags along with a large glass fish bowl full of condoms and an industrial-sized pump-top bottle of lube. The Master obviously didn’t want there to be any confusion about what they were all there for, Brian guessed.

 

 

 

Slouched inelegantly on the couch was a scruffy looking bleached blond surfer dude type whose gaze was focused on the television mounted on the wall in front of the couch. He was flicking lackadaisically through the channels on the TV, pausing every so often to peruse the offerings and then moving on as if nothing he saw pleased him. Of course, this impression was counteracted by the fact that he had a rather impressive boner going, which he was languidly stroking with the hand not holding the television remote.

 

 

Brian took a moment to fully appreciate the nice long pecker the surfer boy was petting. It had to be at least nine inches long, cut, with a lovely gentle curve to it and a nice plump-looking peachy colored head. Brian approved, although he did notice that the patch of pubes from whence the splendid stiffy sprouted was a thoroughly unkempt dark brown jungle. This guy was definitely NOT a natural blond. But Brian had to concede that the scraggly pubes went along rather well with the scruffy beard and the big brown eyes so, to the extent the guy was going for a certain ‘look’, Brian figured he was doing it well.

 

“Anything good on the tube?” Brian asked, not really sure what would constitute a good opener under the circumstances and opting NOT to start off his new acquaintance with a negative comment on the personal grooming or the masturbatory technique of his new housemate.

 

“We’ve got, like, five hundred channels, man, and so far every single fucking one of them is porn! It’s, like, all porm, all the time! It’s wicked, dude!” the surfer commented and turned to check out Brian without a break in his stroking. “If you want, you can pull up a cushion, grab yourself a fistful of lube and join me. I’m Adrien, by the way, dude!”

 

“Nice to meet you, Adrien. I’m Brian. And I’d shake your hand, but I think it’s already occupied,” Brian snarked with a grin that only took a little bit of the bite off his comment.

 

“No problem, dude! I figure we’ll get to know each other a LOT better later. But right now, I think I’ll just finish up here on my own, you know? Catch you on the flip side, Bro!”

 

“Whatever, dude,” Brian mumbled with an amused shake of his head as he left the kid to his previously scheduled programming. “Nice cock, but I can do without the surfer dude commentary . . . I’ll have to find something around here I can gag him with before I fuck him.”

 

Storing that plan in the back of his brain for later use, Brian instead walked around the perimeter of the large room. There was a second seating area on the other side of the entryway door surrounded by book shelves. He shuffled closer, noticing that all the book titles indicated they were soft-porn smut. Not exactly his cup of literary tea, he thought with a sigh. ‘Fuck! What the hell was he going to do for the next three months? Well, besides fucking that is?’ He WAS Brian Fucking Kinney, but even he couldn’t fuck continuously for three months straight without risking serious harm to his favorite appendage. What the hell did they expect him to do the rest of the time he was here? Other than watching porn, reading porn and probably dreaming porn, there didn’t appear to be too many options.

 

Brian wondered, concerned for the first time that he might actually get bored with the prospect of non-stop, wall-to-wall ass, before this game was over.

 

That thought scared him so much he almost lost the pleasant little half-stiffy he’d been walking around with.

 

And that’s when an even scarier thought came to him - how the fuck was he supposed to maintain an erection for three fucking months?

 

He looked up the the corner of the room and saw, just above the top of the main bookcase, the inevitable camera with it’s beady, blinking red eye. He knew that there were probably hundreds of horny guys who would be watching him at all times of the day and night for the next three months. That WAS part of the agreement. Normally that would be a huge turn on for the stud who got off on public sex and nudity. But Brian didn’t really relish the idea of that many men looking at him when he was soft. I mean, come on, it was one thing to be ogled when you knew you had an impressive boner that would wow the onlooking masses, but nobody really wanted gaggles of people watching them when they were soft, did they? Shit! And Brian had a reputation to maintain - he could not be seen as soft, either in his everyday life, his business life or his fucking life.

 

Well, damn it! He’d just have to fucking figure out a way to stay hard for a solid three months, then, he decided. He had no idea how the fuck he’d accomplish that, but if anyone could do it, he would. And, really, how hard would it be with a house full of hotties? Really?

 

For a million dollars, Brian figured he could do anything.

 

[Sims QAF Asylum Challenge Post](http://geekysim.tumblr.com/post/97709042503/asylum-master-post)

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/16/15 - What do you think of our first three contestants: Dane, Daniel and Adrien? Any guesses on which one Brian will go after first? Any special requests? Don't rush it though - there's four more contestants still to come, and believe me they will be coming, over and over again, in the next few chapters! hehehe! TAG
> 
> PS. Just so you know, I got the underlying idea for this story from an online posting I saw where someone created a QAF/True Blood Sims house. Which made me happy, because it meant I wasn't the only one who did this . . . Yes, it's true, I'm so completely obsessed with QAF that I have even, on occasion, used the characters in a Sims game I've put together. I do SO enjoy making Brian and Justin 'WooHoo' in bed, in the hot tub, in the car, in the photobooth at the restaurant, in the changing booth at the clothing store . . . well you get the picture, right? I've even gone so far as to get Brian pregnant with alien babies from using the telescope for too long. Hey, don't judge me! It's MY obsession and I can play with it however and wherever I want. If there are any other obessessed QAF gamers out there, you can check out the hot link at the end of the chapter to see how the asylum challenge turned out (Hint, Michael is too dumb to eat and dies of disease/starvation!)


	3. Meet the Boys Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian gets acquainted with a few more of the contestants . . . WELL acquainted, that is! Hehehehe! Enjoy! TAG

 

         

 

Chapter 3 - Meet the Boys Part II

 

“What the fuck did you do to Brian?” Ted’s busy but mostly quiet office was suddenly invaded by noise and flurry all wrapped up in the person of a dark-haired, slim, angry, Italian man.

 

Ted ignored the angry demands long enough to hold the door open for the man he’d been talking to before the flurry blew in. “You did just FINE, Todd. Thanks for all your HARD work! See you tomorrow!” The slim, mousey, almost-nondescript, blond man smiled, waved goodbye and left the warehouse office without saying anything more.

 

Ted then turned his focus onto the whiney attention seeker who’d interrupted his discussion with his employee. “Michael. Good afternoon to you, too! Lovely of you to stop by and say hello,” Ted said pacifically, trying his best to diffuse the situation even though he strongly suspected the attempt was futile.

 

“Don’t fucking ‘Good Afternoon’ me, Ted!” the compact brunet hurricane blustered on. “I just got the craziest fucking message from Brian and I want to know what the fuck is going on! He said he’s appearing on some show on YOUR porn site and won’t be around for the next three fucking months? What the fuck, Ted? Why the hell is Brian doing porn? What did you do to him?”

 

“Calm down, Michael,” Ted insisted, zipping around his desk to take his old friend by the shoulders and guide him to a sitting area further away from the row of sound stages where his regular web-whackers performed. “And for fuck’s sake keep your voice down, unless you want your whining to be heard as the soundtrack for Stefan’s ‘Dildo Daze’ performance.”

 

When Ted finally got Michael seated and mostly quiet, he sat down next to the clearly distraught man and tried to reason with him. “Now, as to Brian, I didn’t DO anything to him, Michael. I simply agreed to give him a spot in this reality show I’m producing called ‘Summer of Sin’. Brian’s the one who practically demanded that I let him be in the competition. When he heard that I had sponsors who were going to put up a prize totalling a million dollars, Brian insisted that I let him in on it.”

 

“A million dollars? Where the fuck are you getting that much money?” Michael seemed fixated on the prize amount.

 

“Well, I pitched the idea I had to a couple of other porn sites - I met several other owners at the Crystal Dick Awards last month - and several of them wanted in on the production too. A couple even hooked me up with some big name sex supply producers. So I sold them all advertising space on the show’s site, got a few hefty product placement bonuses and threw in a bit of my own capital to top it off and, voila, we managed to put together a prize pot of a million dollars. The show is going to be a huge hit, too - the site’s only be open for about half a day and we’re already over 500 viewers and the numbers keep rising. At this rate, if we average 500 viewers a day, coughing up roughly $60-70 each to stay online for four to five hours a days, I figure I should make over $3,000,000 in profits over and above my production costs by the end of the summer! Can you believe it?”

 

“But . . . but, Brian agreed to be part of this? To do porn? BRIAN KINNEY?” Michael still sounded dubious. “Brian always makes fun of losers who do porn. He makes fun of you, Ted. Why the fuck would he agree to do porn himself?”

 

“For the fucking money, of course, Michael!” Ted explained, wondering why the concept was so difficult for his old friend to grasp. “Apparently Brian is getting sick of Marty Ryder constantly dicking him over and failing to come through with the partnership he’s been promising Brian for years. Brian said he’s even been hearing rumors that Ryder was going to sell the agency. So Brian’s decided to go out on his own and open his own agency. But, to do that, he needs money. Which brings us back to my little porny game show idea. See, whatever guys survive till the end of the summer get to split the prize pot.”

 

“So, Brian thinks he can win this million dollars and open up his own agency?” Michael finally got it.

 

“Exactly. But, just between you and me, it’s not going to as easy as he thinks.” Ted cackled evilly as he thought about all his plans.

 

“What exactly are you planning, Ted,” Michael sounded worried.

 

“Sorry, Michael, but if you want to find that out, you’re going to have to tune in and watch just like everybody else. I’m not telling ANYONE what all I’ve got planned.” Ted couldn’t help himself from laughing again. “Let’s just say that even Brian Fucking Kinney will find some of the things I’ve arranged to be a challenge.”

 

Brian discovered two more of his new housemates fucking on the kitchen table. The one bent over, chest down on the table, had the most delicious looking cocoa brown skin. Of course that was really all that Brian could see of the guy - well, that and his well shaped ass which was raised invitingly so that his partner had the best possible angle of entry. The guy doing all the ramming had his hand twined in the man’s short dreads and was keeping his face plastered against the formica table top so it was was a little difficult to see anything more.

The other one though was certainly not a hardship for Brian’s eyes. This guy looked like he was of Southeast Asian descent - maybe Indian or Persian or some other exotic background - with honey-brown skin, a long, lean but well-muscled body and thick longish black hair. His eyes were also dark, intense, and, even half-lidded by lust, they looked almost hypnotizing. He looked down his hawk-like nose at Brian and nodded appreciatively at what he saw. Brian, likewise, took a quick look down at the man’s long, thin, dark mauve dick as it slid in and out of the tasty looking black guy’s ass and nodded back his own approval.

“Welcome,” the rammer greeted Brian without it affecting his rhythm in the slightest. “I am Paal. My friend here is Kerek. And you would be . . .”

 

“Brian.”

 

“Well met, Brian,” the man responded, his voice as honeyed as his skin tone with just the merest hint of an Indian accent - just enough to make the man seem even more exotic. “You have a lovely cock, I see. And Kerek has the most accommodating lips I’ve ever encountered. Would you care to join us, Brian?” Paal pulled up slightly on the rammee’s hair, thus raising the man’s head enough so that Brian could see he’d been right about those lips of Kerek’s.

 

Brian didn’t think he’d ever been invited to a threesome in such a polite manner. And who was he to refuse such a kind offer? Especially when he could see Kerek licking his lips at the mere thought of getting Brian in his mouth. Brian found it very civilized and immediately moved around to the other side of the kitchen table in order to accept the kind invitation. As his dick was engulfed in that wet and welcoming orifice, Brian sighed with contentment.

 

‘Maybe this wasn’t going to be so difficult after all’, he thought to himself.

 

While Brian was otherwise engaged with his two new friends, he vaguely noted when a large blond guy and a slighter, muscle-bound, Asian guy ambled through the kitchen - although, since they didn’t stop to introduce themselves or join in the fun, they were soon forgotten. Kerek and his truly talented tongue were usurping pretty much all of Brian’s attention at that precise moment, anyways. There would be time for proper introductions later.

 

It really didn’t take very long at all for Brian to get to that stage of the proceedings where he could either edge himself back if he chose to hold on a little longer or let himself go if he wanted to cum right away. The decision was made for him though when Paal did something evidently miraculous with his cock that caused Kerek to convulse and shoot his load across the already sweat-slickened table without any warning. Paal appeared to like the way Kerek’s ass clamped down on his dick and he came as well with a guttural cry in a language Brian didn’t recognize. So Brian figured, what the hell, he might as well join in the fun, and he let his load shoot too, pulling out in the middle of his orgasm so that he could paint those luscious pouty lips with sticky strings of thick white.

 

At the conclusion of this pleasant interlude, Brian was already moving away from the tableau on the table - he wasn’t really one to stick around for the clean up and was slightly off-put by the way Paal was petting Kerek’s back and muttering pleasantries - when his escape was interrupted by the appearance of yet another new face.

 

This one was a dark, black-skinned man with a solid, almost stocky build, a close-shaved head of hair and lips even fuller than Kerek’s. He seemed a bit wary of the scene he’d walked into but was friendly nonetheless. From his hesitant manner, Brian figured the guy was pretty young - he doubted the kid was more than twenty-one and he was definitely nervous, although he was trying hard to hide it. His long, dark, wine red dick was hanging a bit limply down the inside of his thigh as he approached, but its sheer beautiful uncut length prevented anyone from thinking any negative thoughts about this guy’s manhood. Brian briefly contemplated exactly what he’d like to do with that particular member in the very near future.

 

In a deep, dark-chocolate voice he addressed the men still standing around the now very messy kitchen table. “Hey guys! I’m Malik. So, um . . . what’s happening?”

 

Brian took the opening to escape the kitchen clean up and at the same time become better acquainted with this newbie. “Not much yet. We were just introducing ourselves and then I was planning on doing some exploring. I’m Brian, by the way. So, how about you and I go do some exploring around the house, then I could introduce you to my dick and do a little more exploring around inside your body. Does that sound at all appealing to you, Malik?

 

Malik laughed quietly - it was almost a giggle, actually - which caused Brian’s dick to twitch with happy anticipation. “Sure, Brian. I’m game for just about anything.”

 

“Just what I like to hear in a roommate, Malik. I think we’ll get along famously,” Brian assured the younger man, slinging an arm around the kid’s shoulders and leading him back out of the kitchen towards the far corner of Greatroom where he’d seen a staircase when he first came in. “I think I’d like to find a bed first and then we can play a little game I like to call ‘Hide the Salami’. Are you ‘game’ for that?”

 

“Are your jokes always this corny, Brian?”

 

“No. I’m never corny. Horny, maybe, but never corny,” Brian teased, distracted from how big a fool he was being as sweet little Malik preceded him up the stairs and he got a good glimpse of the swelling round butt cheeks on the kid’s backside. “Fuck! Make that definitely horny! Now, move it before I take your ass right here on the stairs, roomie!”

 

Brian followed the giggling young man all the way up the stairs and into the first bedroom they came across, feeling the way that each peal of laughter went straight to his dick and no longer worrying about how he was going to stay hard for the entire summer.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/17/15 - So, now we have all the participants except for one . . . can you guess who's going to be the last to show up? Did you like the men I've chosen for this little game? Who's your favorite? What do you want me to do with him? I'm still collecting ideas for challenges to put the contestants through - I love the ideas I've received so far, but please keep them coming. (I actually couldn't get to sleep until 3:00 am last night cause I was awake thinking up challenges!) Also, please let me know if you like the shorter chapters - this format allows me to get chapters to you faster, but I feel like it also means there's less meat to each chapter, so I don't know what's better. TAG 
> 
> PS. Dont forget to come by the online story site every evening from 5-7:00 pm Pacific Coast US time and hang with me while I write! There's a hot link for the site at the end of Chapter 1. I saw a lot of you pop in and out yesterday, but nobody stuck around long or signed in and chatted - I got lonely.


	4. Let The Sunshine In.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our last competitor finally makes an appearance. Just what will Brian Kinney think of the sweet little blond Twink that shows up? Hehehe! Enjoy! TAG

 

         

Chapter 4 - Let The Sunshine In.

 

“Fuck, Brian! Fuck! FUCK! YES!”

 

Brian plowed into the sweet, tight, dark ass one more time, thrusting as hard as he could, until he felt his balls slam against his partner’s thighs. He’d apparently aimed well on that last stroke and it caused the sweat drenched body under him to writhe and buck until the cock in his hand erupted with stream after stream of hot, sticky ribbons of jizz. Brian looked down right at that moment and was very pleased by the contrast his relatively pale, plum colored dick made where it disappeared between the chocolaty brown convulsing halves of the kid’s ass. In fact, he was so pleased he couldn’t stop his own orgasm from bursting out of him with a loud, nonverbal grunt of approval.

 

Thirty seconds later, Brian, who was never one to linger long after tricking no matter how good the fuck had been, was recovered enough to pull out. He slapped the firm black rounds of the kid’s ass once affectionately. “Not bad. Not bad at all,” Brian said - giving the younger man what passed for Kinney’s highest level of praise when it came to a trick. “You better clean up in here before you come down,” was Brian’s only other comment as he turned and walked away without another thought for sweet little Malik.

 

Indulging his curiosity, Brian decided to take a quick look around upstairs before he returned to the fun he was sure he’d find back in the Greatroom. It looked like there were a total of four bedrooms - two on each side of the short hallway - with two large baths - one situated between each pair of bedrooms. The room he and Malik had made use of was the first door on the right at the top of the stairs. It had been equipped with an adequate but smallish full-sized bed. The other room on the right though was tiny and only had two small single beds in it. The furthest room on the left, which would have been the master bedroom if this were a real residence, was large and nicely furnished with a big King Sized platform bed and had what looked like a very high end mattress on it.

 

Brian immediately determined he would call ‘dibs’ on that room for himself - even if he did have to stay penned up here for the rest of the summer, he intended to do it in luxury. And no way was he going to be subjugated to one of those tiny single beds. At 6’2’ he wouldn’t even fit in one of those!

 

The final bedroom was even worse than the small room with the singles. The room itself looked like it had been meant to be a closet - it was that small. But even worse, according to Brian’s luxurious sensibilities, was the fact that it was furnished with a rickety-looking triple bunk bed contraption made out of cheap-assed, unfinished pine. This was definitely NOT Brian Kinney’s idea of a three way! There was no way in hell he was going to be bunking in here.

Brian resolved then and there that he would do whatever it took to make sure he did not get stuck in this room!

Brian had just come down the stairs into the Greatroom, still contemplating exactly how he was going to finagle his first choice in sleeping accommodations, when the entrance door opened and the last of the contestants hesitantly sidled into the Residence. From his vantage point on the last run of the stairs, Brian had a good view of the most recent arrival, even while he, himself, was mostly hidden from view. Brian eagerly seized on this opportunity to spy on his competition.

 

Brian’s first observation was that, if he thought Malik seemed young and inexperienced, this twink was practically still a baby. The young man who’d just come into the room was small of stature and slim to the point of almost being called skinny. He didn’t have much obvious musculature although he was trim and looked to be in decent shape all over. Except for the ample expanse of the the kid’s ass, which was decidedly perky, he didn’t have much of a body at all. What he did have was the softest-looking pale skin Brian had ever seen. That beautiful skin, without blemish and barely furred with downy blond hair, just begged to be stroked and licked and tasted. And even though Brian had already come twice in the last hour, his dick showed definitely signs of life at the very idea.

 

Brian only realized after the fact that he must have the been the source of the appreciative little ‘Mmmmm’ sound that caught the boy’s attention, causing him to turn around. Brian wasn’t any less satisfied with the front half of the little Twink than he had been of the backside. The headful of sunkissed blond hair, sporting a preppy cut that made the boy look even younger than he probably was, made the perfect frame for the youth’s regular features, high cheekbones, turned-up nose and full coral-pink lips. As the kid looked up at him in surprise, Brian also caught a glimpse of sparkling azure blue eyes partially obscured by long, thick, dark blond lashes.

If he was a lesbian, Brian would have let himself acknowledge the word ‘Adorable’ when it popped into his mind in connection with this newbie. But, since he wasn’t, Brian immediately replaced the unacceptable term with the word ‘Hot’. That substitution made him feel much better and he decided to go with it.

 

The boy was startled by Brian’s unexpected appearance and subconsciously moved to reach one hand down to shield his bare crotch. This really only served to draw Brian’s attention to the area. Brian noted with surprize and approbation that, while the kid might be diminutive in other respects, the package he was sporting was definitely respectable. The experienced and somewhat jaded stud might even go as far as to say it was impressive - especially when it was so unexpected.

 

Brian smirked at the kid’s timid, if somewhat endearing, actions and waggled his eyebrows at the younger man with evident amusement. The boy wrinkled up his little pug nose, pursed his lips with embarrassment and then intentionally moved his hand away, back to his side. With a self-deprecating shrug and a shy grin, the boy wordlessly communicated the fact that he was almost as amused by his own behavior as Brian had been. Let’s face it - if you were signed up to spend the entire summer naked, with your every move being broadcast on a live porn webcast, there wasn’t really any call for being self-conscious about your nudity. The kid honestly conceded to the futility of his actions and that, in and of itself, made Brian like the boy even more.

 

“Um . . . hi!” the boy said, accompanying the greeting with a silly and innocent little wave in Brian’s general direction and a great big ear-to-ear smile.

 

“Um, hi, back at you,” Brian teased.

 

The kid laughed nervously, his uncomfortable smile eventually sliding off his face altogether as he anxiously bit at his lower lip and watched Brian warily.

 

“Fuck, kid! I’m just giving you shit! Don’t take it so seriously,” Brian relented, feeling a tiny bit bad that he’d done something to cause that smile to disappear. “You’re gonna have to have a LOT thicker skin if you’re going to make it through the entire summer around this bunch,” he counselled, coming the rest of the way down the stairs and moving closer to the tempting little twink. “Granted, from what I’ve seen so far, I’m probably the biggest asshole of the entire group,” Brian’s smile negated the words even as he spoke. “But, still, if you want to last out the whole three months, you’ll have to either get yourself a sense of humor or just nut up!”

 

“Nut up, huh?” the kid snickered at Brian’s sexually charged slang but the relaxation of the youth’s shoulders told the older man that his words had elicited the desired effect and the ice was now officially broken.

 

“Well, from the looks of you, kid, that shouldn’t be a problem,” Brian’s exaggerated leer in the direction of the boy’s nether regions brought on a few more chuckles. “My name’s Brian, by the way.”

 

“Justin. Justin Taylor,” the Twink held out his hand politely. “Nice to meet you, Brian. And don’t call me ‘kid’!”

 

Brian shook the proffered hand, adding a suggestive little squeeze at the end just to stir the shit a little more. “Fine . . . GRAMPS . . . so, what do you say we go find the rest of the monkeys in this zoo and introduce ourselves. I’m sure there’s a couple who’ll be just creaming themselves to make your acquaintance, and there’s no time like the present, right?”

 

“Errrrmm . . . right. I guess,” Justin reluctantly agreed to Brian’s plan, letting himself be led off further into the depths of the house with the older man’s arm draped almost protectively around the youth’s shoulders.

 

Brian and Justin were only halfway across the Greatroom floor, however, before they were halted in their steps by the lights throughout the room flickering on and off repeatedly for several seconds. This was the prearranged signal that all the contestants were supposed to gather together in the main room for announcements, to receive challenges and accept awards or witness dismissals. Accordingly, Brian and Justin stopped in their tracks and waited where they were for the rest of the denizens to join them.

 

The first to arrive was the surfer dude - he just rolled off the nerby couch, apparently fresh from his porn-a-thon, with his dick still hard and slicked up with lube, although his meat looked a little red and ragged like he’d already abused it a bit more than was really called for this early in the proceedings. Brian nodded at him affably nevertheless because it wasn’t really his place to judge a guy for how often he whacked off, right? Brian did notice that young Justin’s eyes were instantly riveted to the still glistening appendage and the Twink’s lovely cock was already risen to half mast just at this first glimpse of what was to come.

 

Next to appear were the Asian guy and the big blond giant that Brian had caught sight of earlier but not officially met. They ambled in around the half-wall that separated the Greatroom from the Kitchen, the little Asian’s arm around the big guy’s waist in a possessive manner that Brian thought was rather premature considering it was only June 1st and they all still had a ways to go before August 31st rolled around. Although, when Brian caught sight of the huge meat truncheon that was hanging between the big blond’s legs, he thought that he might get a bit possessive of that too if he was the Asian guy. Brian smiled when he noticed that Justin’s mouth was hanging open and his eyes were glazing over with lust as he too stared at the wondrous sight. He was too amused by the Twink's predicament to realize he was still draped over Justin's shoulders almost as possessively.

 

The rest of the crew drifted in through the sliding glass door that led out to the patio and the pool area about thirty seconds later. Brian winked at Malik and got a wide grin back for his efforts but, for some unknown reason, he didn’t feel like releasing his new Twink in order to revisit the previous one. In fact, he found himself giving the petit blond’s shoulders an extra little squeeze. Brian chose not to look in Malik’s direction after that. He did, however, smirk and raise his chin in a sort of greeting to Kerek and Paal, who were the last to join the group.

 

“Welcome!” the get-together was called to order by the booming voice of The Master which seemed to be issuing from another copy of the Marquis de Sade’s portrait - this one hanging on the wall just beyond the porn-filled bookcase - where it was surrounded by shelves displaying eight plexiglass storage cubes that all appeared to contain clothing.

 

Brian led his new twink over, finally removing his arm from around Justin's shoulder reluctantly, until they were standing in a semicircle with the rest of the boys making up the Summer of Sin. This was it, apparently. Brian was sure that The Master was about to give them their first challenge. He fought down the momentary feeling of butterflies in his gut and pulled his shoulders back, readying himself for whatever would come. He was committed to this crazy game and he knew he could stick it out and win that fucking prize.

 

Of course, he figured the other seven guys standing next to him probably felt the same way or they wouldn’t be here.

 

But it didn’t matter. They didn’t know they were up against Brian Kinney. When Brian set his mind to something, it was as good as done. No room for exceptions or excuses.

 

And the rest of the losers here really had no idea what Brian was willing to do to get that prize money!

 

Let the games begin!


	5. The Welcome Whackoff!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the first Challenge - Who will Win the Welcome Whackoff? Maybe someone you didn't expect? Read on and see! TAG

Chapter 5 - The Welcome Whackoff!

 

"Welcome to all my beautiful House Boys!" The disembodied voice of The Master boomed out from the speakers surrounding the portrait hanging on the wall of the Greatroom. "Your Master is very pleased to have each and every one of you here. You are an elite group - I personally hand picked every single one of you. Each of you have not only beautiful bodies but also other unique attributes that add to your many and varied charms. I look forward to seeing much, much more of every one of you over the coming months."

 

The tinny, digitally altered voice of The Master droned on while all eight of the naked participants stood at attention. "Over the next three months we will share many pleasures. As your Master it is my duty to provide for your needs, which I will do, provided you continue to please me. Should you fail in this regard, however, you will be forsaken and banned forever from your Master's presence. You must be strong, act wisely and remember to please your Master in all things if you wish to avoid this pitiable fate."

 

Brian Kinney bowed his head submissively - not because he wanted to be a good little House Boy, but because he needed to hide the eye roll he couldn’t help as he listened to the ridiculously cheesy speech. ‘Who the fuck writes their copy?’ Brian wondered to himself. ‘The Master this and The Master that . . . Shit! Do the viewers actually buy this crap? There’s no way I’m going to be able to get through ninety days of this hokum without losing it! What a bunch of bullshit!’

 

“It is also my duty as your Master to train you properly,” The Master’s voice continued to drone on and eventually recaptured Brian’s attention. “To this end, I will establish tasks for you to complete and challenges that you must meet if you wish to remain in my good graces. I will also teach you, through daily trials, how to meet and overcome adversity in your everyday lives. If you are able to meet each and every one of these challenges, you will attain rewards that up till now you have only dreamed of.” Brian barely stifled another sigh at this corniness. “And should you fail in any of your assigned tasks, you will be punished accordingly.”

 

“Now, to begin our stay together, your first challenge will be the Welcome Whackoff!” The Master announced to an accompanying flourish of music.

 

Off to the side, the entryway doors opened and two men wearing only leather jock straps and half masks came in, each carrying a silver tray upon which rested a large bottle of Glide lubricant. Each masked man moved around until he was standing at one end of the semicircle of waiting contestants, waiting for directions, apparently, from The Master. The contestants were all looking around at each other as if they expected one of their compatriots to already know what was going on.

“Servants, proceed!” The Master ordered and each of the men began to move along the line of men depositing a large dollop of lube into the hand of every participant.

 

When the ‘servants’ had completed this task they moved to place their trays of lube on the table positioned against the wall underneath the shelves of clothing storage boxes. Then, with their hands clasped obediently behind their backs and their gazes focused beyond the row of waiting men, the two servants waited for further directions. Brian stood there with one hand puddled full of lube, pretty sure he knew what was coming next, and annoyed by the ‘dramatic pause’ in the proceedings that he felt was unnecessary.

 

While he waited, he snuck in a little wink at the servant on the left - who he happened to recognize from the backroom the week before at Babylon - and whom, if he remembered correctly, had given him a fairly decent blow job, which is probably why Brian remembered those particular lips.

 

“On my mark, House Boys, each of you will commence masterbating yourselves. The first to cum will be the winner of this, our first challenge, and will be rewarded handily,” The Master directed, eliciting smiles and a few laughs from most all of the men. “Now, gentlemen, please grip your members . . . Get ready. Get set . . . And, GOOOOOO Get your nuts off!”

 

On command, the eight men all started stroking themselves furiously. For the most part, they were all starting off flaccid or at best semi-hard so, for those guys, the race would be longer.

 

The two notable exceptions were the two youngest contestants, Malik and the new blond kid who most of them hadn’t even met yet. Malik had gotten almost immediately hard as soon as he’d walked in and seen Brian - his memories of their earlier fuck were more than enough to cause him to pop wood. And his thick, dark, wine-red cock was still more than halfway erect at the start of the Welcome Whackoff despite the fact that Brian hadn’t been paying him much attention.

 

Justin, on the other hand, had been on high sexual alert from the moment Brian had first draped an arm around his shoulders. The older man’s sensual touch seemed to instantly relieve the boy’s incipient anxiety and latent embarrassment over his nudity. It also caused him to become as hard as a rock within mere seconds. Then, before the newcomer had a chance to flag, he was confronted with a whole panoply of new, beautiful, naked men, each of which seemed to be hotter than the one before in the tyro’s eyes. He’d never seen so many naked cocks all in one place before, not to mention such an array of lengths, girths, shapes and colors. Talk about fucking ‘Eye Candy’! Justin’s libido was on overload long before the last of the other House Boy’s had joined them in the Greatroom.

 

When The Master announced the evening’s challenge, Justin got even harder - if that was physically possible. This was like one of his favorite fantasies come to life! An entire room full of the sexiest gay men he’d ever seen and they were all going to be beating their meat together? As far as Justin was concerned, this scenario rivaled the best porn flick ever made! By the time the servant came past to give him his own handful of lube, Justin’s dick was leaking so copiously that he didn’t think any further lubricant was really necessary. In fact, he was afraid he was going to embarrass himself if they didn’t start very, very soon, since at this point he felt like he could cum without even touching himself.

 

When The Master gave the command to “Go!” Justin was probably the fastest with his fist. It seemed like he would fucking explode if he didn’t get some release soon. Of course, he hadn’t figured in the effect seeing seven other men stroking themselves would have on his own arousal level. Fuck! All those lovely, long dicks! Each one coated with lube, glistening so prettily under the bright florescent lighting, and all of them sliding in and out of furiously pumping fists. It was truly a magnificent sight . . .

 

Justin was a healthy, horny, eighteen-year-old gay boy. He was also the only one there who hadn’t already had an orgasm - or two, or three, even - in the past couple of hours. Was it really any surprise that it took him less than two minutes to shoot his load, the opaque streamers of white extruding from his thick, dark-pink dick and shooting up several feet into the air. The force of the release was so great that Justin actually staggered back a few steps before he sank to his knees with a satisfied groan.

 

“We have a winner, Master!” one of the servants announced enthusiastically and trotted over to the fallen warrior with a towel in hand to help clean up the stunned victor.

 

While the day’s Champion was being tended to, the other competitors, one by one, reached their own releases and were provided with their own towels by the unoccupied servant. Most of the men performed respectably, finishing up within a couple minutes of Justin’s record breaking performance, although none of them managed quite such spectacular results.The last to finally get off was Adrien, who’d already worn himself out with his afternoon porn-a-thon on the couch.

 

As soon as all the men were tidied up, the servants returned to their posts flanking The Master’s painting. “Will today’s winner please step forward!” the voice demanded.

 

Little Justin, who’s nervousness had returned now that he was being made the center of attention, shuffled forward a couple of hesitant steps. He had the beginnings of a weak smile on his lips but was wringing his hands at the same time. Brian found the kid’s innocent act beguiling. He decided then and there that this little morsel of blond goodness would be his very next project.

 

“Congratulation, House Boy! Your alacrity has pleased us greatly,” boomed out The Master’s approval. “As your reward for a hand job well done, you are hereby declared the ‘Bedroom Boss’. It will be your job to assign sleeping quarters for all your fellow housemates. Your word shall rule until such time as The Master deems it needful to make changes, so choose well, Boy!”

 

“Um . . . t-t-thank you, Sir,” Justin stammered out a reluctant response and then quickly retreated so he was no longer standing alone out in front of the rest of the men.

 

“You have all done very well, my children,” The Master continued. “I am pleased with this first challenge! You may have the rest of the night off. Tomorrow morning there will be a new Trial for you to begin. But for now, go and amuse yourselves, boys!”

 

The spotlight that had been highlighting The Master’s portrait all during the challenge flickered off at that point and the mood throughout the room instantly lightened. The two masked servants picked up their forgotten trays of lube and wordlessly headed off towards the front door. Which left the eight House Boys standing around with nothing much to do for the moment.

 

“Excellent performance, Gramps!” Brian insinuated himself between Justin and Daniel, who had been standing on Justin’s other side during the challenge and looked like he was about to move in on the tempting little blond. “I gotta say, that was truly inspiring. You definitely got the drop on the rest of us with your delightful dong flogging skills. Although, I think your technique could still use a little work. How about you and I pick up where we left off before the challenge and we’ll see if I can’t show you a thing or two, maybe?”

 

Poor naive little Justin was certainly no match for Brian Kinney’s legendary charm. He didn’t really even try to escape the older man’s manipulative clutches. While all the others looked on with longing, Brian led the delicious looking little twink with the prodigious pecker away towards the staircase. It looked like the rest of the pack was just going to have to wait a bit longer to make the beautiful blond boy’s acquaintance.

 

“Now, Gramps,” Brian started off as he deftly guided Justin up the stairs, his voice hushed so that no one else would hear him. “Before we move on to other, more enjoyable things, let me show you the bedroom that I already picked out for myself.”

 

Brian promptly marched the Whackoff Winner down the upstairs hallway and opened up the door to the well-appointed Master Bedroom. Brian ushered his Twink inside and shut the door just as a nosy Malik appeared at the top of the stairs behind them. He proceeded to flip the lock on the door and then sauntered towards the bed with his typical graceful, catlike, gait. Ten seconds later, Brian had stretched himself out across the bed in a saucy pose and begun to stroke himself back to full mast, while a mesmerized Justin Taylor simply stood there and watched the wanton display.

Brian could have laughed when he noticed that the boy had subconsciously started stroking himself in time with Brian’s own motions. The kid’s lovely long, thick, dark pink cock sprang to attention with gusto. When he saw Justin licking his lips, Brian knew he definitely had him.

 

“Why don’t you come over here and join me, Gramps,” Brian patted the mattress next to him. “You can help me break in my new bed.”

 

Justin trotted right over, his eyes glazed, transfixed by Brian’s long, straight, perfect cock and the way the plummy head peeked in and out of the man’s fist at a languid pace. Justin was more than eager to learn whatever this charismatic man was willing to teach him. Most especially if the lessons involved hands-on learning. The tyro twink eagerly complied with Brian’s directions and wasn’t at all upset that he knowingly fell prey to the experienced man’s sexual persuasions. Brian knew that by the time he was done with this little twink he would not only have his choice of bedrooms, but could probably get anything else he could think of to ask for.

 

Which is how Brian Kinney landed the biggest bed in the house all to himself without any fuss at all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/19/15 - Credit for the Welcome Whackoff Challenge goes to reader - and fellow author - 4depthoflove (aka Charle). I did change the name of the challenge, though, cause I want to use the other name for another idea I had . . . Thank you, Charle for the wonderful list of great ideas!
> 
> Chapter 5 Reader Challenge - Who wants to be Queen for A Day! If you could order any of the characters in my story to do ANYTHING, what would it be? The first five people to sign into my online story site and leave me a comment on the draft of Chapter 6 will get to rule the day when I write Chapter 8! Come visit me and play! (The hot link for the story is on my author bio page!) TAG


	6. Getting to Know You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Trial - The Master makes sure the boys HAVE to get to know one another really well . . . Enjoy! TAG

 

Chapter 6 - Getting to Know You. (Thursday, June 2nd)

 

“Well, if it isn’t Ted Schmidt, Pittsburgh’s very own Internet Porn King!” Debbie Novotny greeted the businessman vociferously as soon as he stepped through the door of the Liberty Diner.

 

“Goooood Morning, Deb! Don’t you look ravishing this morning!” Ted returned the exuberant greeting in kind.

 

“My, my! Aren’t we in a good mood today!” Debbie smiled indulgently as she handed a menu to the man who’d seated himself at the Diner’s counter. “To what do we owe this rare occurrence?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be in a good mood, Deb? It’s summertime, the sun is out, birds are chirping outside . . . “

 

“And business is booming?” Deb suggested, smacking her chewing gum and smiling down at Ted with a knowing look on her face.

 

“Well, yes. Business is, in fact, booming. Rather boomingly, if I do say so!” Ted grinned back at the bustling beldame who fancied herself the surrogate mother of all the boys on Liberty Avenue.

 

“Yeah . . . I mighta heard something about that. Something about Brian Kinney agreeing to appear on your little Web Whackers site, maybe?” Deb dove in and got to the point finally. “And how the hell did you manage that? Not that Brian’s ever been adverse to a little public sex and nudity, but I NEVER in a million years thought he’d stoop to doing internet porn! You haven’t been slipping Brian any drugs, have you?”

 

“Of course not, Deb. I’d never . . .” Ted was truly offended by that accusation. “I’ll have you know that Brian came to me and practically begged me to let him participate. I wasn’t going to at first but he . . . well, let’s just say Brian can be very persuasive when he wants to be.”

 

“Yeah, I heard something about that too - a million bucks and Brian’s own ad agency? Still, I wouldn’t think Brian would be one to bet on a long shot like that. That’s not really Brian’s way. He’s more about planning and shit . . . although, from what I hear, he’s not above fucking a client if it means he’ll win the account, so I guess fucking around for a summer with the possibility of winning $1,000,000 isn’t all that much of a stretch.”

 

“Shit, Deb, you make me sound like a fucking pimp - forcing Brian and the others to have sex for money. It’s not like that,” Ted insisted. “It’s more like  . . . well, like a really fun summer vacation. The guys get to stay in a really nice house with all the amenities, including a pool, their room and board are completely taken care of, and they don’t have to pay for any of it.”

 

“And they get to spend their free time fucking their brains out with a group of extremely attractive and well hung, horny, gay men who just happen to all be staying at the same resort? Hah! When you put it that way it sounds like a dream vacation! Where do I sign up?” Deb relented, never one to judge others as long as she was sure no one was getting hurt.

 

“Sorry, Deb. I’m afraid you don’t quite fit the bill for this particular resort locale! But, if I come across a web site that’s doing a contest involving middle-aged straight women, I’ll be sure to recommend you!” Ted replied teasingly, assured that Deb wouldn’t take offense at the joke.

 

“Yeah, you do that. I could probably find something to do with a million bucks myself! Hah!” Deb snapped a chewing gum bubble to emphasize her sentence then moved on to what she really wanted to hear about. “So what, exactly, are you making Brian do for this money?”

 

“He’s gotta do what all the other contestants are doing, Deb. I’m can’t give him a break even if he is a friend. If he wants to win, he’ll have to do EVERYTHING The Master asks, just the same as the rest of them!”

 

“Uh huh . . . and that includes what, exactly?” Deb pressed.

 

“What DOESN’T it include!” Ted enthused, clearly excited by all he had planned for his summertime captives. “Every day there’ll be some task or trial they have to accomplish - today, for instance, they’re being handcuffed to a partner for the day so they have to do everything together,” Ted found himself chuckling maniacally at the thought of what that might entail. “Then every night, during the prime 7-10 pm peak viewing hours, we’ll be having special challenges for them to compete in. Those will probably be a bit of a stretch for some of the guys - Brian in particular won’t like a few of the events I’ve got planned - but if any of them refuse a challenge then they’re out, so . . . Well, we’ll see how much Brian can take, I guess! *hehehe* And then, of course, there will be special events on the weekends, because our viewers will have a lot more free time to watch then and we need to keep them all entertained. I’ve got some great ideas for the challenges too - in fact, I think I have more ideas than we’ll be able to get through in just one summer. This might have to be an annual event.”

 

Debbie was guffawing by halfway through this recitation. Not only was she amused by the look of eager anticipation on Ted’s face, but she was also busy imagining all the various scenarios that were likely to be inflicted on Brian. His reaction would likely be very amusing. Deb made a mental note to herself to keep tabs through the gossip grapevine about what challenges were coming up. She might just consider logging on to Ted’s site herself just so she could watch Brian’s reactions.

 

“Shit! I’m late,” Ted slurped up the dregs of his coffee. “Looks like I’ll have to take my order to go, Deb. I’m supposed to be meeting with The Master to go over the rest of this week’s plans and prepare today’s messages to the boys. Don’t want to miss that! See ya!” Deb chucking again at how happy Ted seemed to be heading off to work - but then again, in his business, who wouldn’t.

 

And ten minutes later, when she seated a large group of guys viewing Ted’s site on their smartphones and gushing over the array of hunks Ted had assembled, Deb was still laughing to herself.

 

 

Brian woke up feeling rested and ready. So far this reality porn game show thing didn’t seem to be too bad. He’d had a pleasant interlude with the hot little blond twink the night before - helping the boy out by not only giving the lad the hand job of his life but also letting him in on a couple tricks of the trade that the kid could use in the future. The boy seemed pleased and was definitely a quick study. Brian’s courtesy return hand job was rather nice. Nice enough that he felt replete and, what with all the other happenings of the day, eager to get some shut eye. With a casual kiss and a familiar slap to the twink’s ass, he dismissed the boy, turned over and fell right to sleep.

 

He ventured into the large bathroom next door and discovered Kerek already under the water and soaped up. Brian wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth - or a naked trick either - so he grabbed a condom on the way into the large, open, fully-tiled space, suited up, and made good use of the lather the boy had already worked up to lubricate his way into the slippery cocoa-colored ass. Kerek didn’t comment on the abrupt entry. He simply sighed happily, braced himself against the wall with his hands and began thrusting his ass back in synchrony with Brian’s own rhythm. Brian appreciated the guy’s quiet, calm demeanor, particularly since he hadn’t had his morning coffee yet, and as a reward he made sure to give the younger man one of his above par fucks.

 

Actually, Brian was starting to see the benefits to having a nice ass to plow first thing in the morning. He might even rethink his policy on not letting tricks stay the night if it meant he’d regularly have this type of wake up experience. Of course, he’d have to limit that particular boon to only those tricks who weren’t big talkers in the mornings. There was nothing that pissed him off faster than someone who babbled at him too early in the day. He made a mental note to examine this idea further and work up some guidelines for selection of possible overnight fucks. Then, putting all such mundane thoughts out of his mind, he let his head fall back, grabbed on tighter to Kerek’s slim hips and concentrated solely on the sparks of electricity he could feel building in his balls.

 

Kerek shot his respectable load about five minutes later with a lovely, quiet little ‘mmmm’ sound that Brian found endearing in an early day fuck. He followed suit about thirty seconds later. By the time he’d recovered, he was happy to note that Kerek had moved on to gently soaping his back for him, all without him having to say one single word yet.

 

Yeah, this was definitely a good way to wake up.

 

Since there was no need to dress, Brian simply towelled himself off and then followed Kerek downstairs. Thankfully there was a pot of coffee already made. Brian availed himself of the largest mug he could find in the cupboard and filled it to the brim with the steaming elixir of life. He was just about to look over the breakfast offerings laid out on the counter, when the lights started flickering.

 

When he made it out to the Greatroom with the others, he saw there was a big wire cage thing set up on the table under The Master’s portrait. And next to that, was a silver serving tray upon which were four pairs of padded metal handcuffs. The two masked servants waiting for the arrival of the group were smiling under their masks. The only one of the contestants though who seemed at all thrilled by the tableau was Daniel, who was heard to make the comment that this was “more like it”.

“Good Morning, House Boys!” the voice of The Master boomed out, rather loudly Brian thought, considering the hour. “I hope you all slept well, since I have much planned for you this day.”

 

Brian overheard several of his cohorts mumbling unhappily at the ‘hope you slept well’ comment. Apparently there was a bit of dissension in regard to the sleeping arrangements. Brian even noted a couple of angry glares directed at the poor little blond twink who’d been in charge of the arrangements. Brian didn’t much care for whiners. He would make sure to keep an eye out for the twink though, in case the disgruntled few decided to take their ire out on the poor kid.

 

“Today’s Trial will not be difficult, my children,” Brian tuned back in to the announcement. “I mean only for you to begin to get to know one another. To facilitate this goal, you will be randomly paired up with another boy for the day. Of course, we don’t want you to be tempted to stray, hence the handcuffs. I expect that after being together constantly for eight hours, there will be very little about each other you do not know.”

 

With that, the two servants filled the metal cage with eight little white ping-pong-sized balls. Instead of these having bingo numbers, though, each was imprinted with the name of one of the game participants. One of the servants began to turn the handle and the cage began to spin. Soon enough, two of the little balls had dropped down out of the cage and were caught in the chute at the bottom. The servant picked them up and called out the first pairing in a clear voice. “Dane and Justin!” The second servant then proceeded towards the chosen pair, pulled them both out of the line up of others and slapped the cuffs on them without comment.

This process was repeated another two times. The resulting pairings - Daniel and Adrien, and then Brian and Paal - were likewise cuffed together. Finally, the two remaining, Kerek and Malik were joined together and that was that.

 

“Go now, children. Have a good time and play nicely. We will meet again this evening for your next Challenge,” The Master dismissed them and the servants left.

 

Brian looked around him at the various couplings and chuckled. Some of the pairs seemed so mismatched that it was humorous. Kerek and Malik - both pretty serious bottoms if Brian was any judge, and he was - might be fine together so long as they could figure out the logistics. However Adrien, the surly surfer dude, didn’t look all that pleased being cuffed to the uber-top, Daniel. Brian couldn’t see them making nice no matter what.

 

And the pairing of tiny little Justin with Dane the Giant was simply hilarious - there was at least a foot difference in their heights and probably a hundred pounds. It reminded Brian of that old cartoon with the baby kitten and the gruff bulldog. Although, if he remembered correctly, the kitten ended up being the one in charge in that scenario. He wondered if that would be the case here too. He hoped so. That was precisely what Justin needed to establish himself in this crew if he didn’t want to be seen as a complete pushover. Brian decided to have a quick word with the kid as soon as possible and advise him accordingly.

 

When Brian finally turned to examine his own partner for the day, he found Paal smiling at him somewhat solicitously. The young man of obvious southeast Asian descent carried himself well. Brian could see he was self-confident but not at all brash. His smile was friendly and polite. He seemed to be simply waiting for Brian to make the first move.

 

“Well, for an Internet Porn Reality show, this is a pretty lame start,” Brian stated, holding up his cuffed wrist as evidence. “I mean, really, just cuffing us together for the day and that’s it? If it were me, I’d be starting things off with a bang - literally! Maybe even a group bang! I guess I need to give Ted some of my experience in the advertising world if this is his idea of a good way to market the show.”

 

Paal chuckled amicably. “I would have to agree with you, Brian. I have been doing some modelling lately and I have found that the advertising campaigns that seem to do the best are those that make the biggest visual impact. However, perhaps The Master is merely trying to ease us and his customers into the idea slowly. Building up to the Big Bang, as you would say.

 

“You’re a model, hm?” Brian stepped back to take an assessing look at Paal from head to toe. “I can see that. You definitely have a look that would work for some campaigns. You have that ambiguous, almost butch look that some clients demand - especially the tight-assed homophobic ones who don’t like their models to look ‘too gay’. And you have a great body, too. When we get out of here, you should look me up - like I said, I’m in advertising and I might be able to throw some work your way.”

 

“That would be very kind of you, Brian. I can always use the income,” Paal looked gratefully over at his cuff-mate. “That is one of the reasons I am doing this show. I am the only son in my family you see and I am currently supporting both my aging parents, my younger sister and trying to put my older sister through nursing school. It is not easy.”

 

“Yeah, well, what’s that quote*** . . . ‘We all need money, but there are degrees of desperation’?” Brian replied noncommittally.

 

“Indeed,” Paal responded, equally vaguely.

 

“Okaaaaaayyyy . . . So, you wanna fuck?” Brian offered in a valiant effort to plug the hole in the conversation.

 

“Why, yes. I do believe that is the point of this exercise, so let us proceed,” Paal was very accommodating, which Brian thoroughly approved of.

 

And, since the couch was close by and currently unoccupied, Brian led the way there with Paal in tow, prepared to take full advantage of that accommodating and polite bearing while he pounded the guy into the sofa cushions.

 

It was shaping up to be a really satisfying morning all around.

  
***Quote attributed to author Anthony Burgess.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/20/15 - Random couplings for Today’s Trial chosen by readers Nichelle_Wellesly (Dane/Justin), Soirsagrey (Daniel/Adrien), and Jazzepoet (Brian/Paal). Thanks for your help on this chapter, guys!
> 
> Chapter 6 Reader Challenge - Pool Party! - I need help getting ideas for the Sunday in the Sun event the boys will be competing in (Chapter 10 or 11). I’m envisioning this as a more lighthearted event - although with definite sexual overtones - kind of like that Japanese game show where they have the wacky obstacle course. Of course our boys will be doing everything naked. So, if you’ve got ideas about what you’d like to see our boys doing to have Fun in the Sun, shoot them my way. You can get your ideas to me by leaving a comment/review here on this site, leave a comment on the online story site or send me an email at tagsitqaf@gmail.com. I’ll take the first five ideas you throw at me! Now, go get those fanfic obsessed brains working!
> 
> TAG


	7. Getting To Know You REALLY Well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are still cuffed together and . . . getting to know one another. *Ahem* But, if you're faint of heart or getting tired of all the heat, never fear, because I added in some actual plot development as well which should cool you off just a tad. Hope you enjoy! TAG

Chapter 7 -  Getting To Know You REALLY Well. (Thursday, June 2nd - continued)

 

Brian and Paal had gotten along splendidly all day. They fucked twice - both nice, long, drawn out and thoroughly satisfying fucks, with Paal on his back and Brian pumping into him while fisting the man's long, not very thick, uncut dick. Paal was definitely a grower and Brian admired the fact that the guy managed almost ten inches in length when fully stimulated. Although, personally, Brian preferred a pud with a little more girth to it. And, while perfectly respectable, the fucking itself wasn't anything really special. Brian found himself enjoying his lunchtime conversation with Paal far more than he'd enjoyed the fucks. He suspected the two of them were far more likely to end up as friends than fuck buddies.

 

More gratifying, at least as far as Brian was concerned, was when he and Paal came across the combo of Kerek and Malik and the four of them decided on a big tandem fuck. With the two young black men braced up against the wall in the Kitchen, Brian and Paal positioned themselves behind. Both couples were still cuffed together so they didn’t have much leeway as to who fucked whom, but it worked out pretty well anyway since Paal, who was a couple inches shorter than Brian, ended up with the much smaller Malik, and Brian got the tall lean Kerek. Brian was happy getting back into Kerek’s ass again anyway. That boy was clearly a well-disciplined bottom - his ass seemed to just open up with only the slightest preparation and he was an expert in using his anal muscles to get his partner off with as much pleasure as possible.

 

Afterwards, Brian politely declined a second tandem go round. He had no idea what was coming with that night’s Challenge and he didn’t want to be all fucked out before the real challenge even began. He didn’t explain himself to his competitors, of course, and didn’t really mind if they mistakenly thought he was too tired or couldn’t get it up again. That misperception would only aid him down the line. He smiled cagily when Kerek and Malik decided to head off and find other action while he talked Paal into reclining on the couch and taking a break.

 

While Brian was apathetically perusing one the of soft porn novels they’d been given as their only source of reading material and Paal was flipping through the channels on the television, the two blond bombshells - Justin and Dane - came in through the patio door and joined them on the sectional couch. Both of the blonds were still damp from the pool, and even Justin’s ultra-pale skin was a tiny bit sun kissed. Brian thought it looked good on him.

 

“Hey,” Justin greeted Brian, virtually ignoring the giant handcuffed to him.

 

“Hey there, Gramps. Having fun?” Brian asked, amused by how bored the kid seemed despite all the amenities, not to mention the fact that he was currently chained to a gorgeous hunk of Scandinavian god who was looking at the youth with hungry longing.

 

“Yeah, I guess. Mostly, though, I’d just like to get on with tonight’s challenge and get it over with,” Justin opined, trying not to give away the fact that he was more than a little nervous about what was to come. “So, anybody got any idea what The Master has planned?”

 

“I hope it involves fucking!” Dane added in his two cents. “I mean, this is pretty tame,” he added, raising his cuffed wrist to indicate what he thought of Today’s Trial.

 

Brian noted the way little Justin’s eyes got really wide at Dane’s comment. Did he detect a hint of panic? That seemed odd. Maybe Brian had misinterpreted what he’d seen, though. Maybe it was just that the kid wasn’t into Dane. Maybe the boy was just panicked at the thought of having that ridiculously huge ankle spanker of Dane’s shoved up his delicate little asshole. Fuck knows Brian wouldn’t be game for that either. Although it WAS a thing of beauty - but it was more of a thing to be admired from afar, in his opinion at least.  

 

“We will know what the next Challenge is soon enough,” Paal answered pacifically, bringing Brian’s attention back to the conversation at hand. “There is no sense in guessing.”

 

“Whatever,” the gargantuan blond replied, his attention not straying from his cuff-mate’s sleek, slim body. “Come on, Justin. I’m bored. Let’s go upstairs and fuck.”

 

“Nah . . . not right now. Maybe later,” Justin replied uneasily.

 

Brian was again puzzled by the kid’s reaction. He looked at the boy sitting beside him, his head tilted to the side, and he gave the kid a quizzical look with one eyebrow raised. The kid looked even more anxious than before although he was trying to appear cool and unconcerned. Was the ‘shy boy’ act just that - an act? Or was the little one trying to hide something? Brian just couldn’t get a read on this guy.

 

“If you’re that bored, you could always blow the kid,” Brian offered in an attempt to restore peace by offering a reasonable alternative. “At least that way your mouth would be full and the rest of us wouldn’t have to listen to you whine.”

 

Apparently that idea was acceptable to all. Justin shrugged at his cuff-mate, and smiled thankfully at Brian for the suggestion. Dane jumped at the idea, almost vaulting off the couch and into a kneeling position between Justin’s legs. His huge hand grabbed Justin’s cock which, respectable in size as it might be even when the kid was soft, seemed dwarfed by the big guy’s meaty paw. However, meaty as it might be, that big fist managed with a few dextrous squeezes to get the young blond hard as a rock. Brian had noted when they’d been doing their little hand job tutorial the night before how the spongy head of the kid’s cock would swell nicely when he was fully erect. When Dane noticed this effect, he moaned appreciatively and dove down impatiently until the whole of the pretty pink pecker was engulfed in one swallow.

 

Both Brian and Paal were fully hard again as soon as this particular entertainment began. Dane was obviously enjoying himself, if the zealous way his head was bobbing and the throaty murmurs were any indication. Watching them together was erotic and, for some reason, seeing the big giant down on his knees worshiping the twink’s cock was getting Brian off more than it probably should. In spite of his resolve to ‘save himself’ for the evening Challenge, Brian couldn’t help stroking himself along in time with the rise and fall of Dane’s head. It seemed to be just the thing to relieve all of Justin’s residual stress too - the boy’s head fell back against the couch cushion, his eyes closed and his angelic little bowed mouth opened in ecstasy.

 

The breathy pants that were issuing from the youth added to Brian’s own arousal. The kid was so turned on he practically glowed with it. It was so fucking sexy. At one point Brian actually found himself wishing that he were the one down on his knees with his face nuzzling into that glorious pile of dark blond pubes. And after that, well, he couldn’t help himself from moving in to help his fellow contestants along a little.

 

Towing Paal off the couch with him, he moved around until he was standing behind the spot where Dane was kneeling. With his cuffed hand, Brian grabbed a fistfull of Dane’s short, wiry, blond hair and, using that as an anchor, he held the man’s head still. The unexpected pause caused Justin’s eyes to blink open, his gaze fixing almost automatically on Brian.

 

“Stand up!” Brian ordered, at the same time moving an unresisting Dane back a few inches so that Justin could slide forward on the couch and rise to his feet. “Now, fuck his face, Justin!” Brian commanded. Brian felt rather than heard Dane’s anticipatory groan at the mere idea. Justin promptly complied, shoving his pretty, large-headed dick as far down the compliant man’s throat as he could in one go. Brian held Dane’s head immobile so that Justin would have an easier go at it, rutting against the back of the big guy’s neck in the process. Justin reached out and grabbed Brian’s shoulder with his free hand to steady himself and the spark of electricity that passed between them at the slight touch only added to both their pleasure.

 

The situation was too intense and everyone’s arousal was too great for the proceedings to go on for long. Brian himself would have loved to prolong the experience, enjoying the eye fucking he was getting from the tiny twink almost as much as the feel of his dick rubbing through Dane’s coarse blond hair. It was Paal who brought matters to a head, so to speak, when he lost it completely, shooting his load all over Dane’s face from where he was standing still chained to Brian’s side. After that, the smell of sex and the erotic sight caused a bit of a chain reaction. Dane was the next to go, his cum spraying out from between the fingers of the fist he’d been using on his own prodigious member. Justin took that as his cue and thrust himself one more time as deep as physically possible down Dane’s throat, announcing his orgasm with a loud “GAHHHH!” The look of pure incandescent bliss on the younger blond’s face was what, in turn, pulled Brian over the edge, and he moved back slightly in order to shoot his own joy juice artistically all over the giant’s well-muscled back.

 

Everyone just stood there for a few moments afterwards, silent and blinking, trying to get their brains to reboot. Justin’s cute little giggle was the first noise any of them were capable of making and it rang out loudly in the relative silence. It must have been contagious, though, since Brian found himself joining in before he’d even had time to mentally chastise himself for thinking the word ‘cute’. He wasn’t even sure exactly what what so hilarious, but he couldn’t have stopped laughing if he'd tried. He didn’t feel too bad though since the rest of their little crew was all laughing along as well. Even Dane, who was still on his knees at Justin’s feet and was covered on every side in congealing spunk was laughing with big, boisterous ‘hahahas’.

 

“What a bunch of dweebs!” The joking comment interrupted the party’s glee, but only for a moment. Brian turned his head and noted that Kerek and Malik had ventured back into the Greatroom and were standing there shaking their heads with confused amusement at the strange, giggly little group. When they all realized how silly they looked, they spontaneously broke out into another uncontrollable spate of snickers. Malik walked closer and threw the towel he’d been carrying into Dane’s face with friendly affection and an ordered, “clean yourself up, you big doofus!”

 

“Shit! I’m literally fucking dripping in cum, you guys! What the hell?” Dane admonished the three he held responsible for the majority of the mess, conveniently forgetting that a significant portion of what was dribbling from his one hand and arm was his own. “Frankly, I blame you, you little tease,” Dane razzed Justin as he awkwardly got to his feet and began dabbing at himself with the towel. “If you had just let me fuck you, like I wanted, you’d be the one covered in spunk and not me.”

 

This comment engendered yet another round of laughter as both Paal and Brian joined in to ‘help’ towell the big man off. Of course, the towelling off became mostly a wrestling and tickling match before too much longer. When Dane fell cackling to the couch, Justin joined in on the brouhaha. And finally, with a ‘what the hell’ shrug, Malik tugged Kerek over and they joined in on the melee, everybody tickling and wrestling with everyone else. It was a great stress reliever and an even better way for them all to get to know each other than The Master’s handcuff idea, even if it was a bit out of character for a few of the usually more sedate contestants.

 

Unfortunately, the flirty, easygoing tone of the afternoon was suddenly blasted apart, when a resounding crash from the kitchen interrupted the fun. Brian and Paal, who were temporarily on top of the dog pile, got up first and headed in the direction of the noise to see if anyone needed help. What they found upon entering the kitchen was Daniel and Adrien, standing nose to nose, and both spitting mad. The shattered casserole dish from lunch lying in pieces on the floor at their feet seemed to have been the cause of the noise that had drawn Brian and Paal there. The small trickle of blood dripping from the torn corner of Adrien’s mouth gave evidence that the confrontation between the two had already gotten violent.

 

“Fuck you!” Adrien spat into Daniel’s face, jerking the chain of the handcuffs which were preventing him from getting the hell away from the other man.

 

“What’s your fucking problem?” Daniel demanded, yanking at the handcuff chain himself and almost dragging Adrien off his feet with the force of his pull.

 

“You’re my fucking problem, Dude,” Adrien hissed into the face of the shorter but much stockier asian man. “I told you that you’re NOT going to fuck me! So get your damned hands off, okay!”

 

“Well, if your fucking blow job hadn’t been so ridiculously crappy, I could have gotten off that way, now couldn’t I? But you had to go and scrape half the skin off my dick with your fucking teeth. Where the fuck did you learn how to blow anyway?” Daniel was yelling now, ignoring the fact that the entire rest of the Residence was standing around as witnesses by this point. “And there’s no fucking way you’re leaving me like this without finishing what you started!"

 

“Well, if you hadn’t knocked my face into the cabinet door, you fucking asshole, I wouldn’t have scraped you. When I offered to suck you off I didn’t think you’d be fucking my head into the damned wall!” Adrien screamed back, wiping at the few drops of blood that had made it to his chin.

 

“Yeah, well your sucking skills suck, DUDE!” Daniel hollered back, butting his muscle-bound chest into Adrien’s leaner frame hard enough to knock the smaller man into the wall of kitchen cupboards again. “And no way are you leaving me like this!” Daniel pointed down to his jutting erection. “You better fucking finish what you started you useless cock tease.”

 

Brian knew it was past time to intervene and stepped forward, followed two seconds later by Dane. “Whoa! Guys? I think it’s time for both of you to take a breather and cool down. Okay?” Brian insinuated his body between the two angry combatants, facing Daniel, and feeling momentarily vulnerable in his nudity when the shorter but incredibly strong man didn’t back down at all.

 

“Brian’s right,” Dane seconded, from where he stood right next to Brian’s shoulder.

 

The two of them, along with their more reluctant cuff-mates who had been pulled into the situation simply because they had no choice in the matter, completely blocked the line of sight between Daniel and Adrien. Even though they were still handcuffed together, Daniel couldn’t physically get to the man he was angry at without going through at least two others, one of whom was at least as big as him muscle-wise, and both of whom were taller. Brian watched, glad to see the enraged asian man eventually fighting to control his temper. When he was sure that Daniel wasn’t going to explode again, he turned his head enough to see over his shoulder and noted that the small cut Adrien had sustained hadn’t bled any more and the surfer boy seemed to have himself under control as well.

 

“Hey, guys,” the affable and timely little Malik stepped in with a flirtatious smile on his beautiful, pouty lips. “How about we all go out to the pool and cool off. And while we’re out there, I’d be happy to step in and take over sucking that nice big prick for you.”

 

Thankfully, that offer seemed to appease Daniel almost immediately. He happily followed Malik and Kerak out to the patio, completely ignoring Adrien even though they were still cuffed together. Brian and Dane watched them go, exchanging a worried look between them, and then silently agreeing to follow behind just to make sure things stayed civil.

 

As the entire group retreated outside to spend the remainder of the afternoon relaxing, swimming and calmly awaiting their next big Challenge, Brian suspected that this was not the last time Daniel would turn out to be a problem before the summer was over.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/21/15 - Happy Summer Solstice to those of you in the Northern Hemisphere! Hope you're enjoying the longest day of the year by reading some hot fanfic!
> 
> I still have a couple opemings for my Queen For A Day Reader Challenge - If you could have any of the characters from this story do ANYTHING you wanted for you, what would it be? Shoot me an email, leave a comment/review here or come by the online story site and leave me a comment there and tell me what you want to see! 
> 
> TAG


	8. Kiss And Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second day's Challenge - A Kissing Contest judged by our very own celebrity, Mr. Fetch Dixon! Hope you enjoy it as much as Emmett did . . . TAG
> 
> *****Chapter dedicated to LibertySun - Thank you SO much for the hot fan art I'm using in this chapter. This is just what I imagine Ted's website to look like! *****

 

 

Chapter 8 - Kiss And Tell (Thursday, June 2nd - continued)

 

"Help me, Matt! I'm in SUCH desperate need of a drink," Emmett collapsed on the barstool and turned his begging countenance on Woody's primary bartender. "Give me a Cosmo - Stat! No, better make that two Cosmos . . . Oh, fuck it, just hook me up to a Cosmo IV. I'm gonna need it tonight, Honey!"

 

"Em, Sweetie, what the hell's wrong? You look distraught," Debbie laid a worried hand on the shoulder of the man on the next barstool.

 

"Oh my short & curlies! You would NOT believe what happened to me tonight, Deb!" Emmett wailed as he sipped down his first Cosmo of the night. "I don't even believe it and I was there!"

 

"This sounds good! Should I get out my phone and record your confession in case I might need this for later blackmail opportunities?" Uncle Vic asked, immediately glad he'd taken his sister up on the invitation to meet her for a drink after Deb's shift tonight.

 

"No need, Sweetums! The whole incredible ordeal was caught live on camera. You can watch it all yourself on Teddy's web site, if you want, while I get started on this!" Emmett dug into his voluminous shoulder bag and pulled out his brand new tablet computer, which he passed off the Deb and Vic while he applied himself to Cosmo #2.

 

Both Deb and Vic, who knew absolutely nothing about computers, just stared at the device until Emmett took it back, tapped the screen a couple dozen times and then handed it back to them. They saw the main screen of Ted's site - Jerk@work.net - and on it a big section for the 'Summer of Sin' show. Em reached around, without even sloshing his drink, and tapped the tablet one more time which started a video feed.

 

 

The images shown there seemed so incredible that, after watching, neither Novotny seemed capable of speech.

 

"Do NOT say a word until I've had at least two more drinks!" Emmett commanded.

 

Deb simply tapped the screen and watched the unbelievable happen again.

 

 

"So Teddy ashed me to be there as a Sell-leb . . . A Sullebrery . . . A Celebury . . . you know - a famous judge," Emmett slurred along with his story after his fifth Cosmo. "Sorta 'Fetch Dixon does the Summer of Sin!' You know, to get the show started off with a bang and all, right?"

 

Sooooo, I get there - by the way, the place Teddy rented for this thing is really nice an' it's got a pool an' every thin' - but I dinna know that yet. But I did see the silly 'Kissing Booth' they had set up for me right in the front room. So I get all shet up in there and all and The Master comes on the speaker and he's like, 'Fetch gets to judge the kissing competition' - by the way, you'll NEVER guess who The Master is! It's actually so funny . . ." But right as Emmett's about to reveal the big secret, he's interrupted by Matt handing him his sixth Cosmo, which derails the man's whole train of thought.

Two sips later, the man remembered he was in the middle of a story and continued. "I'm 'sposed to judge this kissing contest, you see. They sit me on this high stool behind this hokey little booth and put a hot pink blindfold on me and I'm 'sposed to kiss all the guys in the game and give this expert critique and all, right? Well, most of them are okay kissers - nothing fabulous or anything, but ok. Then, like the sixth or seventh guy comes and fucking shoves his tongue halfway down my throat practically suffocating me! Icky! I mean, you read about that in romance novels and it SOUNDS great, and all, but when some guy actually does that to you . . . well, let’s just agree it simply isn’t nice at all!

 

“So, I’m shoving the guy off me, trying to get a breath of air into my lungs, and I hear this ruckus, but of course I can’t see what’s going on because of the fucking blindfold, and I’m starting to get worried that the creep who tried to suffocate me is coming after me now and so I’m about to get up and run, you know . . . But, after a couple minutes, whatever it is dies down and one of Teddy’s slave boys comes over and tells me it’s ok and I should proceed. So, I’m like, WHATever!”

 

“Well, so the next guy comes up to me and I’m still all, like, totally tense and all. There’s just no WAY I’m going to enjoy this kiss, right? Then the guy whispers to me in this voice that’s fucking sexy as sin, and says, ‘Relax!’. That’s all he says. Just, ‘Relax!’. And you know, he’s definitely NOT ‘sposed to talk to me or touch me or anything - that’s like part of the rules, you know - and, I don’t know why, but that VOICE! Fuck me, that voice goes fucking straight to my cock and I just relax on command and don’t say a word to the slave boys or anything”

 

“And then the next thing I know his lips are pressing against mine - Ohhhhhh, those lips! - and they’re like so soft and the kiss starts off just so light and soft and almost reassuring, you know? But then he moves his body closer and I can SMELL him - it’s like the pheromones invaded my brain, or something - and I’m, like, practically jumping off that stool trying to mash my lips against his. And the kiss gets all hot and his lips get hard and insistent and then his mouth opens just the tiniest little bit and I feel his tongue tickling - fucking TICKLING! Now you tell me how the hell you DO that with a tongue, huh? - against my bottom lip! And then he’s nibbling at my lips so tenderly and it’s, like, so gentle and yet so INSISTENT!”

 

“So, like the fucking slut I am, my mouth opens right up and I’m thrusting my tongue out at him, and I can hear myself actually whimpering for more even though my mouth’s so full of HIS tongue I can’t say a word. And he sucks my tongue into his mouth . . . and . . . and . . . he does this thing . . . I don’t know how the fuck he could do that with my tongue in HIS mouth, but he does this thing I’ve NEVER even heard of . . . And it’s like he’s making love to me with his mouth alone and . . . and . . . oh, fuck!”

 

At this point Emmett started to sob uncontrollably and both Deb and Vic rush to hug and console him. But even that’s not enough to stop the train wreck of Emmett’s confession, so he just goes on, chuffing out his words through his sobs. “Of course they’ve got me in all this ‘Fetch Dixon’ attire, because, like - DUH! It’s a porn show! - so I’m wearing this slinky lycra shirt and a mesh top underneath and only a very skimpy thong on the bottom and I’m sitting perched up on this high stool, so basically, you can see ALL of me through the window of the kissing booth.

 

At this point the sobbing grows so loud that the little group near the bar is attracting a LOT of attention. In fact, there’s a whole slew of men now gathered in a circle around Emmett, Deb and Vic. All of them are hanging on Emmett’s every word.

 

“And . . . and . . . *sniffle* . . . of course I’d been a little bit hard from the very beginning, because I’m getting kissed by ALL these gorgeous men, right? So I’m hard. Who wouldn’t be, right? And I don’t even lose the wood when that one guy practically rapes me with his tongue because . . . well, just because, you know. So, then there’s THIS KISS! This absolutely perfect fucking kiss . . . so perfect and so tender and so . . . *sob* . . . And I’m already so fucking horny after kissing all those other guys, you know, so it’s not really any wonder that I . . . well, I just could help it . . . it was just the most PERFECT FUCKING KISS I’LL EVER HAVE IN MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE!!!!!!!!

 

And the sobs drown out whatever else the poor man was about to say. But, seeing as we now live in an age of scary technology, Emmett really didn’t HAVE to tell any more of his tale of woe, because, while he was giving his tearful confession, some tech-savvy nerd-type had synched his laptop computer with Woody’s television system and uploaded the file from Jerk@work.net so that everyone in the bar now had a glimpse of just what went down at the Residence earlier that night.

 

There on the huge television screen up above the bar - as well as on every other TV screen throughout Woody’s, since they were all cabled together - was a 64”, large-screen, image of Emmett.

 

Emmett was blindfolded with a padded neon pink blindfold and barely clothed in a mesh shirt. He was perched up on a high wooden stool and perfectly framed by the wooden slats of the makeshift ‘Kissing Booth’. You could clearly see his hips and thighs and even his dick where it was poking perkily out of the top of a very skimpy pair of thong underwear. And he was kissing Brian Fucking Kinney, the legendary Stud of Liberty Avenue! Their lips were going at it over and over again, Emmett seemingly ready to jump through the booth’s little window in order to get closer to those Kinney lips.

 

Which is when IT happened.

 

Whatever the fuck Kinney was doing with his lips, it worked!

 

It worked really, really, really, well.

 

So well, in fact, that Fetch Dixon, internet porn star of widespread renown, had a spontaneous orgasm right there, on screen, from only that simple Kinney kiss!

 

The entire population at Woody’s was standing around transfixed by the sight being broadcast - repeatedly - on the television screens. The way Fetch's head fell back with his eyes closed, his jizz spurting up all through the little holes on that mesh shirt, as the man kept cuming over and over again. The bar was eerily silent as they all watched the scene. The only movement was from the several patrons who were surreptitiously - or not so surreptitiously, depending on the individual - rubbing at their crotches. Which was why everyone around clearly heard Emmett’s final comments.

 

“It was BRIAN! BRIAN! And I’ll never have another . . . another . . . another kiss like that again, ever, in my life, and . . . and . . . and . . . *sob* . . . It was Briiiiiiaaaaan!” Em’s voice tapered off and his sobs took over and everyone there understood the pain and futility of his statement.

 

Poor Emmett - It must really be devastating to have experienced that sort of perfection and know, KNOW, you’d never get the chance to even come close to it again.

 

Poor Emmett!

 

       

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/23/15 - Do I hear a 'Poor Emmett' or two? Maybe I just can't hear them over all the laughter! Now, if I could just personally experience that thing Brian does with his tongue . . . Solely for research purposes, of course . . . TAG
> 
> PS. I still need ONE MORE game/event for my Sunday in the Sun Challenge. Any ideas? let me know what you want to see! TAG


	9. Queen Brian!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reward for Brian's valiant efforts at the Kissing Contest is that he's appointed Queen For A Day. So, how does Queen Brian spend his time as royalty? How else, by having lots and lots of . . . massages. He he he! Enjoy! TAG

Chapter 9 -  Queen Brian! (Friday, June 3rd)

 

   

 

Brian stood in front of the mirror and tried for the fifth time to get the stupid, piece of shit, gold plastic tiara to sit straight. It kept sliding down his forehead all the time and it was messing up his hair. Brian hated the fucking thing. He was really tempted to just snap it in pieces and chuck it in the trash. If he'd known winning the Kissing Challenge the night before was going to result in him having to wear a ridiculous toy crown all day, he might not have bothered.

 

Although, it HAD been a hoot making Honeycutt blow his wad like that. Brian was still chuckling over the look on his friend's face when Em declared they had a winner then took off the blindfold only to discover he'd chosen Brian! His face had fallen so fast and, for half a second before he'd managed to pull his game face back on, the big southern queen had looked positively horrified. He really looked forward to teasing the shit out of EmmyLou the next time he saw his old friend. In the end, Brian figured that the hassle of wearing the tiara was probably worth it just for the years of joke material he'd get out of the experience.

 

He'd also been enjoying the perks he got from being declared the ‘Queen For The Day’ here at the Residence. For the entire day, he got to order around all the other contestants and they had to do WHATEVER he told them. To start with, he'd had Adrien prepare and bring him breakfast in bed. Then he'd had Paal wash him in the shower - which, of course, included a blow job before they'd finished. As soon as he figured out how to keep the tacky crown on, he was headed out to the pool where he planned on swimming laps for a half hour and then demanding a full body massage from whomever happened to be closest.

 

This was definitely the life for him!

 

 

Two hours later, Brian was lying face down on the pool-side lounge chair, almost asleep as a result of his excellent massage.

 

It turned out that little Malik was a registered Physical Therapist and had taken quite a few classes in various massage techniques before he'd graduated. Brian thought his massage skills were superb. Who knew those relatively small hands would be so strong? If he was half as good at all the physical therapy exercises and manual manipulations required by his job, Brian suspected he'd do really well whenever he finally did open up his own PT clinic - which Malik had confessed was his reason for entering this competition.

 

"Now, let me just pull this umbrella over here a bit so you don't get too much more sun," Malik said as soon as he had finished the massage and wiped the oil off his hands with a small towel. "We don't want that pale, white boy ass of yours to get burned, now do we? Can't have our 'Queen' all sunburned and cranky for tonight's Challenge," the boy teased.

 

Brian felt too relaxed and comfortable to bother reprimanding the disrespectful youth.

 

"My, my! Don't you look pleased with yourself," Brian was roused from his cat nap by another teasing voice a few minutes later.

 

"It's good to be the Queen!" Brian replied lazily.

 

“So it would appear. Although, if it were me, I wouldn’t be wasting my day of royalty by lying around on my fat ass.” Justin continued with the teasing, not realizing for even a moment what he was getting himself into.

 

Brian probably wouldn't have bothered responding except that the annoying, teasing, newcomer had the audacity to emphasize his words by bending over close to Brian's chair and vigorously shaking his head, hair still dripping wet from the pool, so that a couple drops of freezing cold water hit Brian's sun warmed skin.

 

“Shit, Gramps! You are so adorably naive. Let me educate you,” Brian replied, sitting up and adjusting the back of the lounger so that his head was now slightly raised. “First of all, my ass is NOT fat - it’s perfect for my svelte, GQ body,” Brian paused to allow time for the chuckling he knew he’d hear from the boy at that remark. “And secondly, I’m not just lying around being lazy. I’m actually quite busy. I’m trying to decide if I should have you suck my balls or if I’d rather have you bend over so I can spank that luscious pink hind end of yours until it’s all covered with my bright red palm prints.”

 

Justin giggled even louder at Brian’s last proclamation. Until, that is, he noticed that Brian wasn’t laughing along. Brian was just staring at him with one sexy eyebrow raised and a knowing smirk decorating his gorgeous face. Justin’s giggles died away.

 

“I’m not kidding, Gramps,” Brian stated matter of factly. “It’s a really difficult choice, though. Balls or Butt?” Brian pretended to weigh the two options in his empty hands before letting his right hand drop precipitously as if it was holding something weighty. “Mmmhmmm. Definitely the Butt! Okay! So, climb on up here where I can get to that bounteous bubble butt, Gramps!” Brian ordered, patting the slats of the lounge chair demonstratively with his hand.

 

“Really? You’re . . . you’re serious?” the now timid twink stood there hesitating.

 

Brian really HAD just been ribbing the kid at first. Since their very first meeting, the kid had just seemed to inspire a playfulness in Brian that was a bit out of character for the usually taciturn older man. He had no idea where it came from, but Brian just couldn’t stop himself. He had truly enjoyed kidding and provoking the boy over and over. Brian was learning quickly, however, that the kid usually gave back almost as good as he got, which just made the whole experience even more delightful as far as Brian was concerned.

 

On top of his agreeable nature, though, the boy was also so fucking adorable. Brian couldn’t tell what turned him on more - that perky ass, the big grin that seemed like it could almost light up a darkened room, or his charming, easy-going manner. And there was also that delicious-looking package the little twink sported, seemingly oblivious to the way that perfectly formed, pale-pink prick that he promenaded around, affected the rest of the men now living with him. Brian wasn’t any more immune than the others to the twink’s many charms. In fact, he’d known early on that he would like nothing better than to devour the little guy whole.

 

So, while he WAS originally just teasing the kid, as soon as he’d actually voiced the idea of spanking that perky posterior, he found he really liked the idea. He liked that idea a lot! And from the way his dick started to twitch, it seemed like his cock liked the idea a lot too. Which was why, in less than a heartbeat, Brian’s flippant mood turned into something much more frisky.

 

“I’m very serious. AND, I’m the Queen, so get your ass over here, Gramps. On your knees with your head down by my feet,” Brian ordered, helping matters along by grabbing Justin’s thigh as soon as he’d shuffled close enough and manhandling the kid into the position Brian desired. “That’s good! Mmmmm. Just look at that pale, creamy skin. Damn, I bet my handprint will look so pretty there, don’t you?”

 

From the way the younger man had immediately tensed up, Brian suspected that spanking was something the tyro was not already acquainted with. The anticipation of introducing this innocent to a new pleasure just served to ramp up Brian’s arousal another few notches. But when Justin hesitantly climbed onto the lounge chair and positioned himself on his hands and knees with his jaunty ass perched right up in Brian’s face, the experienced man thought he himself might lose it and cum before he’d even touched the kid. He almost abandoned his spanking plans when he saw the shy, perfectly shaped, dark pink pucker that had heretofore been hiding between the globes of that distractingly tasty tush. But then a vision of ivory skin branded with his handprints arose again in his mind’s eye and he decided that he’d proceed as scheduled and come back for a taste of the other tantalizing treat later.

 

The first thing Brian did was rub the palms of both hands against the soft expanse of silky skin. Fuck! The kid’s skin was so unbelievably soft! Brian had never experienced anything like it. And just underneath that unblemished, silky skin, he could feel firm muscles that made him want to just sink his fingers into the flesh, grab ahold and scream out ‘Mine’! The more he massaged the glorious globes, the more he could feel the boy relax. Before long the kid was pressing himself backward, leaning into Brian’s touch, practically begging for the massaging fingers to dig in even deeper.

 

The more the kid leaned back, the closer his beautiful ass came to Brian’s face and the more his fresh, sun-warmed scent pervaded Brian’s senses. The slight whiff of chlorine from the kid’s recent swim did little to mask his natural earthy aroma. Brian leaned forward and drew in a deep breath. Holy Fuck! Brian had always enjoyed the slightly rangey smell of a man’s body - it was an unfailing source of arousal - but he didn’t think he’d ever come across anyone whose natural body odor was this enticing to him. Justin smelled like sunshine and fresh-turned earth with a whiff of that smoky aroma you smell on your clothing after a good barbeque.

 

Brian was inspired by that scent. It nearly drove him wild. The only thing that stopped him from throwing the boy down on the pavers by the edge of the pool and ravishing him was the need to first mark him as his own. It was something primeval that he would never rationally admit to. But it was strong, nonetheless. Brian wasn’t going to even try to fight it.

 

With his mind gone blissfully blank, Brian pulled back one hand and sharply smacked his palm across the fresh peach fuzz of Justin’s ass. Justin bucked at the unexpected sting but the little grunt he voiced sounded more of arousal than pain. And then, as the mark of Brian’s hand print bloomed bright red against the white of the boy’s skin, Brian himself moaned. it was EXACTLY what he’d envisioned. It was perfect. That blank canvas of Justin’s skin showed off the outline of Brian’s hand with such precision it was like he’d drawn it there.

 

Brian was convinced he’d never, in his entire long and promiscuous life, seen anything even half as erotic as the sight of his hand print glowing on the little Twink’s creamy cheek.

 

A almost feral need overwhelmed Brian. He couldn’t have held back even if it had cost him the entire million dollars he’d been doing this for. With another sharp *swack* he marked the boy’s other cheek. Then he did it again and again. Each smack driving him even more crazy with unbridled lust.

 

Brian was completely insensible to everything around him except the sweet ass of the beautiful twink who was now writhing in front of him with almost equal fervor.

 

“Sweet Mother of All Holy Fucks!” The exceedingly odd epithet being yelled out at almost full volume was what eventually brought Brian back to reality.

 

Brian tore his eyes away from the sight of the bright red hand marks on the soft ivory ass and discovered that his lounge chair was now surrounded by the entire contingent of the Residence. To a man, they all had raging boners and each appeared to be near orgasm. Except, of course, for Dane, who was the one who’d just shot his load all over the patio and who had been the one responsible for that interesting oath.

 

“Come here!” Queen Brian ordered as soon as Dane recovered enough to look up at Brian, a sheepish look on his otherwise masculine face. Brian pulled Justin up off his hands so the boy was kneeling tall and no longer blocking access to Brian’s junk. “I want you to suck the kid’s balls - but only his balls, got it? You don’t touch his dick or mine.”

 

Dane was so eager to do as he’d been ordered he almost tripped over his own big feet as he trotted over and kneeled beside the lounge chair.

 

Brian viewed the remaining five spectators. They all looked so fucking eager to be included. It almost made Brian want to laugh. But he was their Queen and it would have been undignified to give in to his selfish desires. He decided, instead, to give in to his puerile desires.

 

“Kerrek,” Brian called out. “You come stroke Justin off. Justin, you’re stroking me at the same time. And the rest of you, I want you all to cum on his face while I eat out his beautiful ass,” Brian directed, the smiles all round a clear indicator that this particular ruling of their Queen was well received. “Oh . . . except for you, Daniel. You have to suck on my toes,” Brian added, just to be ornery and because he could and because he didn’t much care for the idea of the hot-headed muscle-man anywhere near his Twink. He ignored the muttered cursing from the bulky asian and concentrated instead on making sure everyone else was in place before he continued. “Okay. This shouldn’t take long, should it, Gramps?”

 

What with the stimulation from the spanking, little Justin was already as hard as a diamond-tipped drill bit. Brian calculated that with the added stimulation of Dane sucking his balls AND Kerek’s hand stroking his cock, the youth might not even last a full minute. And Brian, himself, was so ready that he figured it wouldn’t take more than thirty seconds of eating that absolutely perfect ass to get him off either. The rest of the crew looked to be equally ready. If he timed things right, this might just end up being the most explosive cum session ever experience by mankind.

 

“Everybody, on my count. Three, two, one . . . FUCK!”  Brian yelled as he dove in with tongue out, and sank into the tempting tight ass.

 

“AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!”

 

Justin hadn’t even lasted the full minute. The kid’s dick, along with all other muscles in his twinkie body convulsed almost as soon as Brian’s tongue entered his ass. Such copious quantities of cum shot out into the air that pretty much everyone in a ten foot radius was coated with it - so, basically, that meant everyone. The convulsions of the boy’s amazingly tight ass set off Brian’s own orgasm and then it was a fucking free-for-all as all the others shot sky high, with cum spraying out in every direction and the moaning and groaning so loud nobody would have been able to hear a single word uttered if any of them still had functioning senses.

 

Except, of course, for Daniel, who was unhappily sucking on Brian’s big toe and glaring daggers at the rest of the now sated group of happy men.

 

Brian thought briefly that he should demand Ted pay him a percentage of the profits even if he didn’t win the competition, considering the ratings this particular little scene was sure to generate.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/23/15 - Chapter 9 End Notes - Queen for A Day - Reader Challenge Winners - Suck my balls (samcdee), Spanking (natila_gra), Massage (4depthoflove). Thank you guys for helping me out by giving me these great ideas. Hope you like how I used them! TAG


	10. This Sucks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another Challenge - this one really sucks too! Hehehe! It might surprise you who wins this one. Oh, and then there's another surprise AFTER the Challenge. Although, by the end of the chapter I think you'll all be screaming at me that THIS SUCKS! Go read and enjoy! TAG

Chapter 10 - This Sucks! (Friday, June 3rd - continued)

 

That night’s Challenge was the first one that was actually going to be any kind of a challenge, at least as far as Brian was concerned.

 

As soon as they were gathered around The Master’s portrait in the Greatroom, the booming electronic voice advised them that tonight’s Challenge would suck! And suck a lot! In fact, it was pretty much all sucking because, you see, that was the nature of the Challenge.

 

“You will be put into pairs and the first team to get both partners off using only your mouths - no hands or rutting and no ‘69ing’, just good old fashioned mouth-to-dick sucking - will win this competition,” The Master directed. “Now, as Queen For The Day, Brian gets the right to choose his partner. All other contestants will be randomly paired off. Brian, my child, who do you choose?’

 

Brian took a moment to consider his choices. If it were just about picking the man who’d cum the fastest, that would be easy - he’d pick little Justin. So far the kid had proven he could cum pretty much anytime with only a minimal amount of stimulation. But Brian also had to consider who could bring HIM off the fastest, and that meant finding someone with a certain level of skill and experience.

 

Scanning his fellow contestants, he quickly narrowed it down to the two with what he figured were the most skilled mouths - Malik and Kerek. They both had lips that just screamed out that they loved to suck like a hoover. Brian had also sampled both and could happily say that they were probably equally talented. However, if he was looking for experience, then he should probably go with the older of the two. Kerek just seemed like someone who knew about sucking a man’s dick. Yep, Brian would choose Kerek.

 

Brian announced his choice, and a smug Kerek moved to join him near one of the four comfortable-looking chaise lounge chairs that had appeared in the Greatroom.

The Master’s two masked servants then quickly filled the bingo ball machine with the names of the remaining competitors and the remaining three pairs were quickly called out. The final teams were Brian and Kerek, Daniel and Malik, Paal and Justin, and finally Adrien and Dane. Each couple was directed to a chaise and allowed two minutes to talk amongst themselves in order to strategize.

 

“It is time, my dear House Boys!” the voice of The Master boomed out, calling them all to attention. “Time to show me exactly what all those beautiful mouths can do. Ready yourselves. On your mark. Get set. SUCK!”

 

Brian was sure of his own skills and therefore opted to go first. He knelt in front of his subject, sucked Kerek’s thick, rosy-brown, eight-and-a-half inch cock into his mouth, used his tongue to caress the shaft as it filled, and managed to get his partner hard in less than thirty seconds. Then it was just a matter of hollowing out his cheeks, moving his head along at the perfect rhythm and sucking for all he was worth. As soon as he heard Kerek moaning and felt the big vein under the cock head pulsing against his tongue, Brian pulled back just a little, flicked at the slit with his tongue, stabbing into it delicately two or three times and was swiftly rewarded with a mouthful of cum. It had all gone like clockwork - just as he’d expected it to.

 

Quickly moving to swap positions, Brian laid back on the chaise and let Kerek kneel between his own legs on the foot of the long chair. Kerek was getting the better deal by far, since Brian was already halfway hard just from the experience of sucking off his partner. Brian tried to let himself relax in order to more thoroughly enjoy the feel of those pleasingly plump lips sliding over the head of his cock and down the shaft. Yes, this boy certainly was a very talented cocksucker! Brian had NO complaints.

 

Or at least he didn’t until just before he felt he was about to cum, when his happy mood was shattered by the discordant shout of one of the servant boys yelling out, “We have a winner, Master!”

 

That news almost totally killed Brian’s mood and even caused his dick to flag. However, Kerek, being the indefatigable cocksucker that he was, didn’t let Brian languish for long. Just because they hadn’t won the competition didn’t mean he’d let his man go without finding his release. He was a true professional, after all. So Kerek just kept right on sucking and bobbing until, about a minute and a half later, Brian exploded in pleasure. Brian brought his hand up to the side of his partner’s face, petting the wiry, short, dreads with gratitude for the younger man’s valiant efforts.

 

It turned out that Brian should have probably gone with his first instinct after all. The winning team this night was Paal and little Justin. Apparently, Justin had shot his load less than four minutes into the event, which had inspired Paal’s own subsequently stellar performance. And from what everyone who’d been watching was saying, the tyro twink may not have had years of experience but he apparently had more than enough natural talent to bring Paal to orgasm in rapid order. The whole endeavor took less than ten minutes, start to finish, and was being lauded as a truly epic performance by one and all.

 

Brian decided that he’d be challenging the twink’s skills himself in the not too distant future.

 

As soon as the sucking challenge was over Brian trotted downstairs to the basement of the Residence, eager to finally get some downtime after the busy day he'd had. He passed by the door he knew headed out to the garage, not even curious since he knew it was locked and alarmed, not to mention off limits. The next door, painted a gaudy purple with gold leaf accents and the name 'The Passion Pit' on it, was equally uninteresting to him - he already knew he'd be spending far more time inside that room than he wanted to contemplate. No, the door he wanted was the plain unassuming brown door at the far end of the hallway. It was the room the guys were all calling the Break Room.

 

According to the show's rules, each contestant was allowed one meager hour a day of downtime when they were allowed to remain completely off camera. However, except for the inside of the toilet stalls, there was no place outside the Break Room that wasn't covered by at least one camera. Brian thought it was overkill. Why would they have cameras on in the bedrooms in the middle of the night? Did Ted's viewers expect them all to be fucking 24/7? Or maybe there was just a large contingent of weirdos out there that got off on watching other people sleep? But for whatever reason, it was pretty much impossible to escape the little blinking red camera eyes anywhere else in the house, so the guys had to be 'on' pretty much all the time.

 

Here in the Break Room, though, where there were no cameras, you could actually relax. There were a few comfortable chairs, a couple non-porn books and magazines, and a small fridge stocked with drinks and snacks. There were even two computers where the contestants could send and receive email - Ted's only concession towards communication with the outside world. There were no windows in the room and you only got an hour down there each day, but altogether it felt like some kind of sacred sanctuary.

 

Which was why Brian felt so eager to get there. After being in the Residence for only three days, he was already feeling half crazy. He hated the itchy feeling of always being under constant scrutiny. Always being on camera. Always having to have his 'Stud' mask on. For a guy who'd lived alone all his adult life, who didn't do boyfriends or relationships and who rarely even let a trick stay the night, this constant surveillance was hell. Especially after his stint as Queen all day today - which had been fun but which also made him the center of attention without let up - Brian just really, desperately, needed some time when he knew he wasn't being watched.

 

So when he opened the door to the Break Room and discovered someone else was already there, Brian felt just a teensy bit annoyed. Shit! He'd really wanted to be alone for a few minutes. He didn't want to leave and try to come back another time, though. He needed a break so badly, he couldn't wait till later. And since there was nothing he could do about the unwanted company, Brian simply sighed and headed inside anyway. At least the other current occupant of the Break Room was someone he thought he could tolerate - little Justin.

 

The twink didn't say anything as Brian sat down next to him at the second computer. Brian signed into his email right away. He sent a quick 'hello' to his friend Lindsey, who replied quickly that she'd pass on a kiss to his son, Gus, for him. He told Michael to get a life when he read the whiny note from his oldest friend bemoaning the fact that he had no one to go with to the club. Brian reminded Michael that it was only for three months. He was sure Mikey could survive that long on his own. Then Brian answered a couple of questions for his assistant at work, irritated as usual by the incompetence of most of his coworkers and frustrated that they couldn't seem to handle things without him even during this short sabbatical. Shit, Brian wanted to get away from Ryder's so bad. It completely reinforced the fact that he needed to win this competition, take the money and open his own agency before he went stark raving mad.

 

"Shit!" The peaceful quiet of the Break Room was easily broken even by the hushed, almost sub-vocal, curse from the blond boy.

 

"Problems, Gramps?" Brian felt, in all politeness, that he had to ask even though he didn't really want to know.

 

"Huh? . . . Oh, um, not really, I guess," the twink didn't sound very convincing.

 

Brian rubbed at his tired eyes. Should he bite and ask the kid what was wrong or just leave it? Under any other circumstances, Brian wouldn't have given a rat's ass. He'd just let the kid deal with his own shit in his own way. However, while he was living HERE, Brian worried that whatever was eating at the kid might actually impact him in some way. So, totally against his usual inclinations, Brian decided to bite the bullet and do the courteous thing.

 

Turning in his chair so he was facing the boy, Brian asked again. "Come on, Gramps. Tell me what's wrong. Who knows, I might actually care enough to help you out."

 

The young man huffed out an exasperated, humorless laugh. "Did you know you can log onto the web site from here and see what they're showing about us?" Justin asked, pointing towards the screen of the computer he'd been using.

 

"So what? You don't think they got your best side during the last Challenge or something?" Brian teased, trying to lighten the boy's mood.

 

"Yeah, right! Have you seen me? I don't have a bad side," the kid kidded him right back.

 

"Then what is it," Brian was now curious in spite of himself.

 

"Well, see, they've got a calendar posted on here so the viewers can see what's coming up. It's got the names and descriptions of the next couple days' Challenges listed."

 

"Hmmm. That's pretty cool, actually," Brian leaned in and looked over Justin's shoulder for a better look. "Knowing what's coming up might even give us an advantage over the others, provided they haven't yet checked out the site themselves. Way to go, Gramps!"

 

"Um, yeah," the boy didn't sound as happy about that prospect as Brian was.

 

"So, what's coming up that has you so tweaked?" Brian looked at the list - the names Ted had come up with for his Challenges were ludicrous, but Brian didn't see anything of great concern to him.

 

Justin didn't answer. He just sat there nervously biting at his thumbnail and looking like he was ready to jump out of his skin. Brian refused to even let himself think the word 'cute' since he'd already used it with regard to the boy too many times that day.

 

"Gramps?"

 

"Did you read what it says for tomorrow?" The kid finally asked, his voice pitched even higher than usual.

 

"Saturday Sexcapades - Every hour, on the hour, random couples are selected to entertain the viewers from the Passion Pit." Brian read off the description. "Yeah, so?"

 

"So, um . . . they're going to expect us to fuck, right? 'Entertain the viewers'. That . . . that means fucking, not just hand jobs or blow jobs, right?"

 

"Probably," Brian answered, still confused why this would be coming as such a big surprise considering it's what they all signed up for.

 

"It's just that . . . Well, I don't know if I'm . . . If I'm ready . . ." Justin's words tapered off leaving the boy squirming worriedly on his chair, his face now flushed a bright red.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/24/15 - Whhhhhoooooo's your favorite author? Come on, who is it? . . . What? It's not ME? But, I thought you loved horribly evil cliffie chapter endings? You don't? Gee, who knew? Bwahahahaha! *evil author grinning* TAG


	11. Twinkie Troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have all been good little readers - I didn't even get that many angry comments despite leaving you all with a very naughty cliff hanger - so, to reward you, here's your resolution and it's a darn good one, if I do say so myself. Prepare to learn Justin's secret! Enjoy! TAG

 

 

Chapter 11 - Twinkie Troubles.

 

"It's just that . . . Well, I don't know if I'm . . . If I'm ready . . ." Justin's words tapered off leaving the boy squirming worriedly on his chair, his face now flushed a bright red.

 

"Not ready?" Brian considered the words and the nervous behavior together and came to an amazing conclusion. But he was still unsure if the kid was really saying what he thought. It wasn't possible, was it? There's no way, Ted - no matter how much of a conniving and avaricious little dweeb he was - would have signed up a virgin for his little porn-fest. Nobody would do that, would they? Would they?

 

"Justin," Brian addressed the kid as calmly as he could, trying his best to keep his tone completely neutral. "Have you ever fucked anyone before?"

 

"Well, technically . . . no . . . But I've watched a LOT of porn, so . . . I mean, how hard can it be?" Seeing Brian's incredulous expression, the boy rushed on to explain, his words now coming out in a torrent. "I'd only ever given one hand job before the other day, but you seemed to think I did okay. And I'd never sucked anyone off before, either, and I still won the Challenge tonight. I'm a pretty quick study. I'm sure I can figure it out, but . . . Well, I just thought I'd have a little more time, you know . . . And that maybe I'd have a chance to, uh, try things out with someone I sorta trusted or something . . . But it says it's going to be randomly selected couples . . . What if I get set up with that creep Daniel or if I can't do it and, since we'll be the main attraction, everyone online is watching me . . . What if I look like a complete idiot? Would they kick me out for that? I really need to win this money . . ."

 

"You're a fucking virgin?" Brian felt it was important to point out this rather significant fact. A fact which the kid had simply glossed over. He still couldn't believe it even as he watched the kid reluctantly nodding his head. "You hadn't even given a blow job before tonight?" The boy shook his head 'no'. "And you never mentioned this fact to anyone?" Another shake, this time with a shrug added in for good measure. "Fuck!"

 

"Yeah, I already said that," Justin replied. "You won't say anything, will you? I mean, it's not against the rules or anything - I read the contract and all the rules through twice and there was NOTHING in there saying you couldn't be a virgin - so there's really no reason to say anything. It's just that I'd be kinda embarrassed and all . . ."

 

“You’re worried about being embarrassed . . .” Brian was still so shocked by the kid’s revelation that he barely knew what he was saying. “Justin, have you thought this through AT ALL? Are you really prepared to let some bruiser like Daniel or somebody like Dane - who’s a nice enough guy but who has a schlong like a fucking horse - pop your cherry, LIVE, on camera, while thousands of horny queers all over the world are watching? Is that REALLY how you want to lose your virginity?” Brian had risen from his seat at the computer halfway through his rant and was now pacing around the Break Room, his voice rising with each sentence. “You do know it’s going to fucking hurt, right? And if you don’t plan on telling anyone, nobody’s going to go easy on you your first time. You know that right? RIGHT?” Brian stopped in front of Justin and stared at the boy, who only cringed away from him and said nothing at all. “ARE YOU INSANE?”

 

“Do I have a choice?” was all the boy said, his voice quiet but filled with determination.

 

“Of course you have a choice. You can leave . . .” Brian was about to go on but was interrupted by the unflinching twink.

 

“I can’t leave here, Brian. Not without the money . . . I don’t have anywhere else to go!” Justin insisted, his eyes filling with angry tears that he only just managed to hold back. “The week before the contest started I told my parents I was gay and my father kicked me out. I can’t go back unless I swear to go straight, find myself a girlfriend, do my father’s bidding from now on without question and agree to be shipped off to business school. I’m not doing that, Brian. I won’t! So there’s no way I’m leaving here without that money!” Justin stood up and faced Brian. “And if that means I have to get fucked up the ass by a giant damned Anaconda, well then that’s what I’ll have to do. I’m NOT going back there!”

 

Brian sank into the reclining chair behind him. He didn't believe this kid. Did he have ANY idea what he was setting himself up for? It would be tantamount to rape, as far as Brian was concerned. He couldn’t let that happen. “Shit, Justin, you can’t . . .”

 

“I can . . . I have to,” Justin replied, resigned to his fate.

 

“No . . . No, you don’t,” Brian took a deep breath and rose again to his feet. “I won’t let you do that, Justin. We can . . . We can at least get you through your first time without all the hoopla. Okay?” Brian slipped his arm around the slight shoulders, feeling the unseen tremor just under his skin as the boy shook with both fear and passion. “And maybe I can even give you a few tricks you can use with the bruiser and the giant.”

 

“Are you . . . are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Brian answered as reassuringly as he could manage. “Come on, Gramps.”

 

Brian opened the door to the Break Room and led the twink up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

 

The closer they got to the bedroom, the more tense Justin became. Brian could feel the kid’s shoulder muscles clenching. He didn’t know how to reassure the boy - he’d probably be feeling the same under the circumstances. Brian’s own first time had been so long ago, he barely remembered it anymore. He’d been such a stupid kid back then - so cocksure and brash - convinced it wouldn’t be a big deal. He probably didn’t remember being afraid because he’d been too ignorant to know he SHOULD’VE been afraid. Justin, however, was old enough at eighteen to know that what he was about to do WAS a big deal.

 

Brian played the gentleman and held the door open for his guest. Justin stood in the doorway for several moments, seemingly ambivalent about whether this was really a good idea or not. Finally, with a deep breath, he pulled his shoulders back and strode inside with a resolute expression. Brian thought the kid would have probably looked the same heading off to an appointment with a firing squad. If he wasn’t feeling almost as agitated as the boy, Brian might have even laughed at the kid's stoic resolve.

 

“Where do you want me?” Justin asked as if this were some clinical proceeding that required exact placement of all requisite participants.

 

“Whoa! Slow down there, Gramps! What's your rush? Have you got a hot date you gotta get to or something?" Brian hoped that a bit of lighthearted teasing would calm the twink's nerves.

 

Justin's jittery half smile was a clear indicator it had NOT worked. Maybe amusing banter was the wrong approach? Brian himself would hate somebody babbling at him if he were in Justin's shoes. Empty words were rarely reassuring. Brian decided to go with actions instead.

 

"Come here, you silly Twat," he ordered, grabbing the kid's wrist and towing him the foot and a half until their bodies were finally touching: knees, thighs, cocks, bellies, chests. He bent his head so he could look into the unsure, bright blue eyes and then let his mouth find its natural path to the boy's cotton candy pink lips. "I want you" . . . *kiss* . . . "right". . . *kiss* . . . Brian's hands curled around the slim hips . . . "about" . . . *kiss* . . . He pulled hard so that their hips were grinding together . . . "here" . . . *kiss* . . . He wrapped his arms tightly around the slender back and just held on while he proceeded to devour the now open and willing mouth.

 

Several minutes later, Brian pulled far enough away to assess his boy's readiness to move on. Justin remained with his eyes closed, the bee stung lips now a darker pink and slightly open, revealing straight white teeth and the tip of a pointed pink tongue. He was breathing heavily, his thin frame heaving with each inhalation. Lower down, where their crotches were still mashed together, Brian could feel the further evidence of the youth's arousal.

 

Yes. This was precisely where - and how - Brian wanted the boy.

 

Since the kid's lust driven haze appeared so very overwhelming, Brian determined it would be expeditious for him to completely take charge from here on out. Accordingly, he swept one arm behind the boy's knees and gently scooped him into his arms long enough to make it the four steps over to the bed. Justin's eyes finally popped open when Brian deposited him in the center of the big king-sized bed.

 

Before moving on, Brian paused and took a moment to admire what was waiting for him. The boy's body was fresh, supple and lithe, with just a hint of muscle definition. The blond looked so incredibly young lying atop the oversized bed. If it weren't for the overtly masculine touches here and there - the soft downy hair under his arms, the hint of beard stubble, the lightly furred calves and the thickening line of darker blond leading from the slim waist down to a luscious thatch of curly pubes - he could easily be mistaken for someone much younger. Well, that, along with the perfectly developed, proudly erect, almost nine inch long cock which rose up from that soft-looking pile of dark gold curls and was currently pointing insistently at Brian.

 

Fuck! That magnificent manhood really was enticing. Looking at it, Brian was impressed all over again that such a beautiful specimen should grace the barely 5’9” tall lad. It was long and thick - probably wider than Brian’s own cock - with a shaft that was almost as pale as the rest of Justin’s silky soft skin and a dusky pink mushroom head that was comparatively very large. Just looking at that swollen cock head made Brian shiver. He couldn’t help thinking that it was the kind of dick any top would be envious of. He could almost imagine how exquisite it would feel as Justin slid his cock inside you, stretching your hole deliciously with that large headed dick as the boy entered, and then caressing one’s prostate with every single pass, milking every ounce of pleasure out of a simple fuck. It was the perfect equipment to drive any bottom boy wild with ecstasy. Of course, Brian didn’t bottom, so the size of Justin’s well formed dick wasn’t really relevant to him, but still . . . Brian shook his head, intentionally ridding himself of such unorthodox thoughts and reminding himself to get on with the business at hand.

 

Now, where was he?

 

Ah, yes! The deflowering of the virgin twink! That’s right!

 

Brian climbed onto the bed and crawled up to meet his perfect pale boy. With one sure motion, he flipped the kid over onto his stomach and was gratified to see that the back side was almost as appetizing as the front. The boy had to have the most perfect ass ever invented! It was firm and the cheeks were round, exactly the right size for Brian’s big hands to grab hold of and squeeze. And the skin was still so soft - Brian surreptitiously bent over to rub the side of his face across the fuzzy cheeks and was enthralled that it really WAS as soft as it looked. He wanted to rub his whole fucking body against that opulent ass . . .

 

Okay, now THAT was just getting silly. Brian really needed someone to slap him before he got ridiculous. Thank All Holy Fucks that nobody could hear the ludicrous thoughts going through his head right now.

 

“. . . rub my whole body all over your ass . . .” Brian heard his voice saying this aloud, completely without his consent.

 

What the fuck! Stupid, unruly mouth that couldn’t be trusted to not say embarrassing shit about too-tempting blond boy ass! Damn it! Brian consciously made an effort to clamp his mouth shut in order to prevent further illicit utterances. If he didn’t stop himself now, the next thing you knew he’d be calling out the Twink’s name and pledging everlasting love. Which would be utterly unacceptable and would not be allowed to happen. Especially not when he was being captured on camera for all of Liberty Avenue to see. And hear. Really, NOT acceptable.

 

Now, where was he again?

 

Oh, yes! The blond boy’s ass. Ahhhhhhh! It really was an outstanding ass. An outstanding VIRGIN ass, too. Well, there was just no getting around it. Brian was simply going to have to fuck that ass. It was the only thing to do, really. It was the right thing to do. And the boy wanted it, too. So there really wasn’t anything wrong with the fact that Brian wanted it more than anything in his life to date. Wanted it so badly it hurt. Yes, he HAD to fuck that ass and the fact that he was yearning for it so badly it hurt was completely inconsequential.

 

Now, where was he? Damn the boy for having such a distracting, perfect ass!

 

Pulling himself together, Brian bent to the task at hand. With both hands, he pulled up on Justin’s hips until the lad’s posterior was elevated to just the right degree. There was that elegant little star-shaped pucker that Brian had glimpsed earlier in the day but only got the briefest taste of. Well, he was going to remedy that  tragedy immediately.

 

Leaning in slightly he took a deep lungful of the ambrosial aroma that he remembered from the afternoon. Somehow it was even more heady than before. The smell of sun and earth and woodsmoke was now augmented with something more savory. Brian’s already hard dick quivered with the added incentive. He felt the first few drops of precum dripping off his dick and landing on his bare knee and knew that he’d better move things along or poor Justin might be left a sacrificial virgin stranded on the altar of the Saturday Sexcapades. Time to apply himself.

 

Brian’s fingers gently spread apart the halves of that glorious gluteus. His tongue snaked out and he immediately engaged it to lick at the perfectly symmetrical folds of the impossibly tiny pink pucker. He ran his tongue up from Justin’s balls to the knob of his spine and then back down again. He lapped at the edges of the star-shaped entrance, enjoying the musky aroma and earthy taste. Then - what the hell - he just dove right in and buried himself in the soft, moist depths that seemed to open up to him without hesitation.

 

“Oh! Fuck, yes! Yes! YES, PLEASE!” Justin’s vocalizations did not help Brian’s flagging self-control in the least.

 

Brian realized that HE was panting more heavily than the Twink and that his balls were tingling with the building electrical energy that presaged his imminent release. And he hadn't even touched his own dick yet! If he didn’t want to completely embarrass himself, he needed to get a grip, control himself and take back control of this fuck. Where the hell had the Kinney expertise disappeared to anyway?

 

Now, where WAS he? Oh, right. Moving on . . .

 

Deftly flipping the boy back over in order to remove the temptation of looking at that perfect ass, Brian was determined to get to the fucking point already and get on with the fucking.

 

Brian reached over and grabbed the necessary supplies from the bedside table. With one hand he applied himself to stroking the perfect pink pecker to full attention. With the other he started to hand the condom over to the boy, ready with his standard, seductive order - you know, the one he used with all his tricks, which never failed to get them all hot and bothered - ‘Put it on me! Go on, slip it on my dick!’.

 

“Oh! Can I do it?” Justin grabbed the condom away from Brian before he could say the word ‘Put’. “Here, let me. I could use the practice!”

 

And instead of a hot and bothered trick, Brian found himself with an over-eager, slightly nervous, puppy dog. Brian might even have reprimanded the boy for ruining the mood, except that he was so fucking adorable what with his industrious fumbling and his happy little grin. Then again, when the cool slender fingers began rolling the condom down Brian’s long hot shaft, he kinda forgot about the dressing down he’d meant to deliver and instead turned his attention back to the escalating pleasure the sensation gave him.

 

Once again Brian had to corral his wandering libido. How the fuck had this fuck gotten so out of fucking control? This was getting them nowhere. Brian needed to take back that control.

 

Pushing Justin onto his back, Brian used his free hand to hold the boy in place so he could finally concentrate on preparing him properly. Leaning in, Brian whispered into the shell-like ear, “relax, Justin. This will go much more smoothly if you just let me get on with it. Okay?” When he felt the boy’s nod against the side of his face, Brian sat back up and filled the palm of his hand with lube from the big pump-top bottle on the night stand.

 

And, finally, it was time to get this fuck started!

 

NOW Brian knew exactly where he was and what he was supposed to be doing!

 

 

Brian had long ago perfected the most efficient and detached way to prep a trick. He usually didn’t have to think about it at all. It was just simple mechanics after all, right? Insert Tab A into Slot B, wiggle it and remove, then fuck away! Not really all that complicated and it didn’t generally require any real thought or creativity.

 

Except that, as he looked down into the trusting yet scared blue eyes of the brave little twink lying spread out beneath him, he realized that approach would never work in this situation. He’d never be able to treat Justin in that same cavalier fashion. And to be perfectly honest, he didn’t want this night to be like that.

 

The kid had been so fucking ballsy about entering this contest despite the fact that he was completely inexperienced. He’d been ready to do WHATEVER it took to make it work. Brian respected Justin’s drive and was awed by his courage. And maybe it was because Brian felt so much respect for the younger man that he wanted his first time to be special. He wanted Justin to look back and realize that Brian hadn’t simply been taking advantage of the boy’s untenable predicament to squeeze in just another fuck.

 

Brian realized that for once in his life he wanted a fuck to be more than a fuck - he wanted to feel it was something special.

 

Fortunately for both Brian and Justin, the older man didn’t give himself time to mull over that very unorthodox thought, or he might have been too freaked out to act on it. He really wanted this and he consciously chose NOT to examine his motives more closely. He didn’t want to allow that little niggling doubt in the back of his brain to come to light. He didn’t even pause to think about the fact that his every action would be watched by those ubiquitous cameras and all the anonymous viewers on the net. Instead, Brian actually gave himself permission to act a little out of character for just this one night.

 

So, rather than just plunging in, Brian took his time. With gentle fingers he prepared the boy until he was certain there’d be the least amount of pain he could possibly insure. As the third well-lubed finger went in, Brian took the time to carefully brush against the boy’s prostate, caressing it lightly but insistently with the pads of his fingers. Justin’s body buckled but Brian held the boy firmly in place and continued. The delicious, small noises the youth was making reassured Brian that this was indeed the way he wanted to proceed with the sweet little blond.

 

When the noises changed in timber from hushed mewling and moaning to more insistent demands - “Oooooh, yes, Brian. Yes! Please . . . Please, Brian!” - the veteran fuckmaster knew it was time to move things to the next level.

 

With one more nibble on the sweet, now-swollen, lips, Brian pulled away enough to look into the youth's eyes, trying to assess his sincerity. "You're as ready as I'll ever be able to make you," Brian whispered. "Are you sure about this? You can still change your mind and leave."

 

"No, I won't change my mind. I want this, Brian. And I want it to be you," Justin's open and honest countenance, proof that he was telling the truth. "Even if it wasn't now, or here, I'd want it to be you."

 

"All right . . . Here I come, then," Brian smiled at the kid, attempting to be as soothing as he could at the same time he was grabbing ahold of Justin's legs and situating them so his ankles were resting on Brian's shoulders. He continued to talk softly, hoping that the cameras wouldn’t pick up most of the conversation and that his actions wouldn’t give away the boy’s secret. "I'll go slow, but it's still going to burn," Brian lined up his dick with the tip eagerly nudging at the pretty pink pucker. "All you can do is just bear down and hang on. I promise it gets better. Ready?"

 

The nervous blond neophyte bit at his lip adorably for a second before nodding.

 

Brian held his breath and pushed in as slowly as he possibly could. Fuck, the kid was unbelievably tight. It was a struggle for Brian to control himself. His dick was so eager. It wanted to get in there, get settled where it was nice and snug and cozy, and then stay a long, long while. Only the fact that Brian was determined to make this good for the boy held him back.

 

"Shit . . ." the epithet was spoken so quietly Brian almost missed it as well as the words that came next. "Does it always hurt?"

 

"A little. The pain is a part of it, but only a part. You'll see."

 

When he was finally all the way inside, his balls pressed firmly against the kid's backside, Brian paused and waited a few more moments. He watched the boy intently until he saw the slight easing of the muscles around his eyes and the corners of his mouth, indicating Justin was finally relaxing. Hoping Justin had found a way through the worst of the pain and was ready for the start of the most mind numbing pleasure he'd ever know, Brian pulled back out almost all the way.

 

"It's going to be all right, kid. You'll see," Brian slid in again, the going easier with each thrust as the boy opened to him more and more. "Open your eyes, look at me and just relax. Let yourself learn to enjoy it. I want you to always remember how this feels," Brian's pace began to increase as the younger man's expression started to show less pain and more wonder. "Remember how good you can feel. How good it feels when I'm inside you. That way, no matter what you do, no matter who you fuck, I'll always be there."

 

Brian had no idea where the words he was whispering came from. He just knew that they were the truth. It somehow meant a lot to him that this boy never forget him. Never forget this special night.

 

At first, Brian held back, trying to keep his motions slow and gentle. When he noticed Justin almost unconsciously pushing back against him, straining to get more of Brian with every thrust, Brian let himself go. He began fucking the kid as his natural inclinations dictated - deep, hard and fast, the way he liked it best, his cock massaged by the incredibly tight channel with every motion no matter how minuscule. It felt so overwhelming. Brian worried that, if he didn't concentrate, he might embarrass himself and come like some horny teenager long before the actual teenager was ready. It didn't help that Justin’s body reacted with perfect symmetry to Brian’s every motion, looking so beautiful and so fucking wanton as he writhed in ecstasy under him.   
  
Far too soon, Brian’s whole body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. From what the older man could see, Justin was in a similar condition. He could feel his balls tightening. There were little tendrils of fire licking along each nerve fiber all down his spine. Justin's legs were wrapped convulsively around his shoulders, the kid's toes curled from the sheer pleasure of the experience.

 

Brian was amazed at how fast he'd reached the point where he needed to come, trying to restrain himself long enough so Justin could come first. He even tried to pause for a second, holding himself still, immobile inside the hot depths, working desperately to calm his galloping libido. But it didn't work. Just one tiny, almost imperceptible motion - Justin's anal muscles contracting involuntarily in time with his wildly beating heart - was simply too much. Brian completely lost it and his entire body tensed. He felt the fiery jolts of electrical energy zapping through his body as his orgasm hit, his body convulsed and jizz emptied into the condom deep inside the teen. Half a second later, Justin came as well, his seed spewing hotly across their bellies, his plaintive, whispered, "Brian", sounding almost like a prayer. And finally, when the nearly unbearable heat was followed immediately afterwards by a wash of cooling endorphins, Brian sagged against the boneless body lying under him, both men so overcome that it was a struggle just to breathe.

 

"Brian?" the youth roused the older man from his post-coital haze several minutes later. "Is it like that every time," the tyro twink asked. "Cause if it's like THAT every time, then I still don't think I'm ready. THAT would probably kill me - nobody's heart could handle anything even close to that on a regular basis."

 

"Come here, you silly little Twat," was all Brian said in response, although his smug grin gave him away, letting Justin know exactly how pleased the older man was at hearing the kid's comment.

 

And when Brian began kissing Justin's neck and collarbone and chest, eventually carrying them both along to round two, Justin was too distracted by the next surge of euphoria to worry any more about his heart exploding from pure pleasure.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/25/15 - Ok, so maybe I didn't do all that well tricking you. A lot of you guessed the secret. Guess I'm just predictable that way. But, I hope you still liked where I took it. BTW, it's not easy writing a sexy scene that's also humorous. If you liked it, let me know! Thanks. TAG


	12. Sexcapades and Strategies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for the Saturday Sexcapades? Me. Me ME! Enjoy! TAG
> 
> *****Chapter Dedicated to my wonderful friends and online editors, Jazzepoet and Samcdee - They've been online with me almost every night helping me write this and catching all my typos. Without their support this wouldn't be as good. Thanks!*****

Chapter 12 - Sexcapades and Strategies 

 

Justin had proved to be a very gifted pupil. Brian had thoroughly enjoyed his teaching assignment too. He’d spent pretty much the entire night showing the tireless twink just about everything he could think of and Justin had taken to his lessons like the quick study he’d professed to be. Of course, purely for purposes of ensuring that the kid had mastered all his lessons, Brian offered to be on the receiving end of several of their sessions, because, really, how could he properly assess whether or not the boy had truly understood all the nuances of a good rim job, unless Brian let him practice? Really, that was the only reason Brian agreed to it. He also made sure that they reviewed the prior lesson on hand jobs, went over the basics of a good blow job and even ventured into the realm of fingering - all of which Justin seemed to excel at. However he HAD put a stop to the whole experiment before the Twink pushed the limits too far - he didn’t want the kid to get the idea he was every going to get to Top the Teacher, in any sense of the phrase. But, all in all, Brian found he was pleased with his protege’s initial efforts.

 

They both finally fell into an exhausted sleep sometime around four am. Brian refused to admit that the kid had worn him out. He didn’t think it was anybody else’s business if he’d actually passed out cold sometime during Justin’s final exam on sucking. And it definitely wasn’t relevant that, when they did wake up, they were spooned together with Justin held tightly in Brian’s arms as if that was a usual occurrence for the reigning Stud of Liberty Avenue.

 

"So, you said you had some ideas on how I could handle Daniel and Dane?" Justin asked a few minutes after they’d roused themselves and made their way back to the comfort of the bed following a quick joint trip to the bathroom. Justin was careful to nuzzle into Brian's neck as he spoke, trying for the sake of the cameras to make it look like he was initiating foreplay rather than a serious strategy session.

 

"Yeah, I've got a couple ideas, actually," Brian answered, biting at the twink's earlobe as he whispered. "We'll get you through this. No problem."

 

"Well, it's almost eight already, which means I'm running out of time. Better start imparting your wisdom, oh sage one!" Justin requested with a giggle. “How do I deal with Dane’s giant anaconda if we get thrown into the Passion Pit together?"

 

"Dane's easy," Brian replied. "You just stand your ground and demand that he let YOU top!"

 

"What? Me? But I never . . ." Justin, in his shock, forgot for the moment he was supposed to be pretending to make out and actually spoke his words aloud.

 

"Don't freak out about it,Gramps," Brian kissed the boys lips before whispering his reassurance. "You'll do just fine. You're a quick study, remember?"

 

"But, with Dane? Are you sure?"

 

"Positive!" Brian seemed certain so Justin started to relax and actually listen to him "He might look like a huge, macho stud, but deep down inside that boy's really a closet bottom. All you have to do is stand your ground and demand that he let you top. He'll cave. Trust me."

 

"How the fuck do you know that?" Justin still wasn't convinced.

 

"I just do,Gramps," Brian reassured. "I've seen the type before. Besides, the alternative - letting him skewer you with that huge pork javelin? - you're STILL not ready for that."

 

Justin shuddered at the very thought.

 

"Besides, you topping Dane will be great for your image around here. Everyone sees you as this innocent little twink. They've completely discounted you already. But, if you can pull off topping the biggest guy in the house right from the start, well, they'll all start taking you seriously."

 

"I like the sound of that," Justin agreed, knowing that it would be a huge advantage for him.

 

"Exactly. And the same goes for whoever else you might get paired up with - except for Daniel of course. No matter who you end up with, you just stand up to them and demand to top."

 

"You think I can get away with that?"

 

"Sure. It'll be a piece of cake," Brian smiled and bit the boy's earlobe while whispering in his ear in order to keep up pretenses for the always watching cameras. "Malik and Kerek are both longtime bottom boys, so no problem there. Paal's a versatile but he's so damned nice that he wouldn't ever push you if you said no to bottoming. Adrien - well, I haven't got a good read on him yet, but if he really is as much of a slacker as he seems, I don't see him putting up too much of a fight. You should be able to get away with topping pretty much all of them. No problem."

 

"And Daniel?" Justin's voice betrayed his anxiety at dealing with that individual.

 

"Daniel's a special case. He's probably the the only other true top here besides me," Brian confirmed what Justin had already known. "Of course, he doesn't have my charming personality to help him get what he wants so he's become a bit of a bully. Normally I'd tell you to handle him like any other bully - stand up to him and don't back down and you'll earn his respect. But, since we've already seen he has a problem with his temper, that's not really a good option anymore."

 

"Yeah, definitely not."

 

"You don't want to confront him head on, that's for sure," Brian paused in his commentary as he thought for a moment. "No, with Daniel, it's going to all be about being smarter than he is. So, you'll have to 'handle' him. You know, pretending to be all solicitous on the outside but still getting what you need."

 

"Here's what I recommend," Brian's eye lit up mischievously. "If you end up with Daniel you need to work the clock. Keep him busy and happy as long as possible till you can get the hell away. If you're comfortable with it, offer him a rim job. Tops don't get rimmed nearly enough. He'll love it and you can waste a good half hour that way. Or you can offer to blow him and just take it nice and slow. Keep up a good steady rhythm but don't go fast enough for him to cum. Then, when he does get close, stick a finger up his ass and lightly tap his prostate - really lightly though, cause he's a top so he's probably super sensitive - but if you do it right he'll have an orgasm that fucking wipes him out. And, if what I suspect is true, he probably doesn't have that much staying power. If he still demands that you let him fuck you after that, he won't have the energy to push you too hard. Hopefully your hour will be up before that though."

 

“You, my dear Brian, are incredibly devious,” Justin grinned brightly at the man who was now kissing his way back up to the youth’s lips. “And thank you, Brian. You probably just saved my ass.”

 

“Nope. I don’t think you’ve been paying attention, Gramps. I didn’t SAVE your ass. What I did was FUCK your ass,” Brian’s eyes were sparkling and his grin was almost as big as Justin’s right before he leaned in and took a long slow taste of the boy’s bubblegum pink lips..

 

“Yeah, well, I do remember something about that, now that you mention it,” Justin chuckled when they finally broke apart. “Oh, and Brian . . . You can lose the ‘Gramps’ shit already.”

 

“What?! But you said I couldn’t call you ‘kid’ anymore, seeing as you’re so ancient. Now what am I gonna call you?” Brian asked with a sense of playfulness he wasn’t used to.

 

“Um, maybe, my name - ‘Justin’? It’s not hard to say, you know.”

 

“Boooooooring!” Brian shook his head and scrunched up his nose, and looked so damned cute in his own right that he’d probably have shot himself if he saw his reflection at that moment.

 

The sight made Justin break out into a heartfelt laugh that seemed to make his bright, sunshiny smile glow even more.

 

“Well, if you’re going to keep blinding me with that smile all the time, I guess I’ll have to call you ‘Sunshine’. Is that better than ‘Gramps’?”

 

“You know what? You think you’ve got everyone else around here figured out, but I’VE got YOU figured out, Brian.” When Brian scoffed at that pronouncement, Justin just smiled even wider. “It’s true. I’m onto you!”

 

Justin rolled off the bed, winking at Brian over his shoulder as he bounced away, heading towards breakfast. All his nerves over the day’s Challenge were gone. If anything, he was now looking forward to the Challenge and the possibility of topping for the very first time.

 

“This could be fun!” Justin giggled and bounded off with a brand new spring in his already springy step.

 

   

 

Sometime in the night a large screen computer had been set up on the little side table under the portrait of The Master. Justin noticed the new addition right as he came down the stairs from Brian’s room, but since it didn’t seem to be turned on, he ignored it and continued on in his search for breakfast. The boys had all risen early - probably all a tad wary of what might be demanded of them today seeing as they had previously been warned that the weekends would be when the bigger events were scheduled - and the kitchen was already full, but there was still more than enough bacon, scrambled eggs and hot-buttered toast left to satisfy the starving twink. After the night he’d just had, Justin figured he needed all the calories he could get.

 

Justin managed to stop eating after the third helping, knowing that he didn’t want to be overfull when the day’s events began. It still was only 9:30 though, so he had some time to kill. None of the other contestants seemed in the mood to fool around this morning and most were dawdling around looking bored. Except for Brian, who hadn’t yet even emerged from his bedroom - probably still trying to get his hair just right, thought Justin. While they were waiting, Justin joined Malik on the couch where they spent their time making fun of the selection of soft porn novels, all apparently penned by an author named, ‘Seymour Bhutz’. The prose might have been purple but the two youths found them far more humorous than arousing.

 

At ten minutes till ten o’clock the lights did their flickering thing, the front door opened up and one of the usual masked servants entered. He went straight over to the computer, turning the box on and mousing around until the Jerk@work web site was prominently displayed. In the center of the screen, right under the logo for the Summer of Sin show, there was now a live webcast window showing the inside of the Passion Pit room.

 

“Gather around House Boys!” The Master’s voice ordered and the group obediently moved into their usual semi-circle around the portrait, with Brian sauntering down the stairs and slipping into his customary spot at the last moment. “I hope all of you got a good night’s rest, my children, because today promises to be a very busy day for everyone.”  Many of the men mumbled something but nobody was willing to draw much attention to themselves so even the muttering died away quickly.

 

“Today, and all subsequent Saturdays, we will be celebrating The Saturday Sexcapades!” The Master announced with gusto. “This day promises to be one of the most amusing of the week. Beginning at ten am, my servant will be selecting random couples who will be taken to the Passion Pit and tasked with entertaining us for an hour. New couples will be chosen every hour on the hour. The next couple will be chosen and their names posted here on this computer fifteen minutes before their rendezvous is set to begin. Please check the computer screen often, children, and be ready when it is your turn.”

 

“Now, go and have fun, boys! Lots and lots of fun! And whichever couple pleases me the most will be amply rewarded at the end of the day!” The Master’s directives issued, the servant emptied the balls with all the contestant’s names into the big wire bingo machine and turned the handle until the first two names were selected.

 

“Justin and Kerek! You may proceed downstairs to the Passion Pit,” The servant announced with a bow before redepositing the two name balls back into the cage with the rest, ready for the second selection.

 

Kerek looked over at the small blond and got a big, sinful grin on his face. “Come on, Twink. Let’s do this!” he said, walking past Justin and brushing his shoulder against the shorter man.

 

Justin briefly looked across the room at Brian. Brian thought the kid looked tense but ready. “Go get ‘em, Sunshine,” Brian mouthed the words and winked at his protege. Justin waggled his eyebrows at the older man and then turned to follow Kerek down the stairs.

 

As soon as the chosen two had disappeared, the rest of the men moved in closer to the computer, all of them jockeying for the best spot from which to view the proceedings. Despite being one of the first to pull up a chair so he could continue to watch and still be comfortable, Daniel was the only one to scoff at the potential offerings. “Two bottoms fucking each other? This is going to be boring as hell,” the pretentious top gave his judgment.

 

Brian was standing back and chuckling to himself as he watched them all discussing the Justin/Kerek combo. Brian seemed to be the only one who didn’t agree with Daniel that this was doomed to be a pretty dull pairing. After his night with Justin, though, Brian knew better. In fact, he was pretty sure that they were about to be witness to some serious heat - maybe even some fireworks. And by the end of the day, Brian was certain that everyone would be seeing little Justin in a whole fucking different light.

It seemed to Debbie that there was always at least one laptop set up on the counter at the Diner these days, no matter what time of day she started her shift. Today, there were actually three computers in place, all simultaneously showing the same live feed. Even then, the patrons who wanted to see had to fight to get a spot close enough.

 

Deb thought, if that was any indication, then Teddy’s naked reality show was a definite hit.

 

“What the fuck? Who’s the baby?” Deb recognized her darling son’s voice echoing out from the very center of the throng grouped around the far righthand computer screen. “I mean, would you look at this little blond kid! Where did Ted find this guy. He must have been out trolling around the local preschools!” Michael sounded amused and just a little contemptuous.

 

“Now, now, Honey,” Emmett’s voice interrupted before Michael could inject any more hyperbole into the proceedings. “The kid might look young, but I can assure you he’s at least eighteen. Teddy told me he checked out every single contestant thoroughly - he’s still paranoid about unknowingly employing that underage kid as his assistant a few months ago. He said he not only checked everyone’s ID, but he ran a full credit and criminal history on every candidate and both Teddy and The Master personally interviewed them all. And, while I admit the boy does look young, I can assure you that he must have something special going for him or he wouldn’t have made the cut.”

 

“He looks just like any other chicken out there to me,” Michael was heard to argue. “He’s got no body to speak of and he acts like he’s about five years old. I mean, the black guy he’s with is hot - him I can see in this show - but that kid . . .  I don’t see anything special about him.”

 

Right at that point, there was a momentary uproar amongst the gathered viewers over something on the screen that Deb couldn’t see. What she could see were the various spectators all howling, fanning themselves and pretending to swoon, while others were whistling and giving out cat calls of approval. There was even one boisterous shout of “Fuck, yes!” from the group around the central computer setup.

 

“THAT looks pretty damn special to me, Michael,” Em was heard to exclaim along with all the others. “Oh, my! Would you just LOOK at the equipment on that little twink! Where in the name of all nelly bottoms everywhere has that boy been hiding himself. With a cock like that he should be out there servicing all us bottom boys on a regular basis. Would you just LOOK at that thing! And it just keeps getting bigger and bigger . . . Mmmm, mmmm, good!”

 

For a few moments the noise level in the Diner died down to almost nothing as the assembly all gaped at the various computers, apparently too much in awe of the little twink’s lovely cream filled twinkie to say much. Debbie actually started to move away, thinking about all the prep jobs she could get through while this bunch was too busy goggling at the little twink to bother with actually ordering food. She didn’t get far though before there was another commotion, this time causing even more of a clamour.

 

“No way! NO WAY! He’s not, is he? He is! HE IS! WHOOOOOO HOOOOOO! You GO, Baby!” Emmett’s enthusiastic hollering easily surpassing all the rest. “What do you think of THAT, Michael? The little Twink’s a Top! Just like I said! But, then again, with a cock like THAT, it’s really no surprise, right? But, you gotta admit, that’s certainly something special!”

 

“So, not that I’ve got ANYTHING against gratuitous man-on-man sex,” Debbie interrupted the hooting and hollering, her brassy voice easily heard over almost any crowd. “But, are ANY of you boys going to actually order food any time tonight? Or should I just toss my apron in the laundry and join you fellows at the computer?”

 

Brian had expected to be bored silly just sitting around watching other guys fuck most of the day. However, the morning turned out to be anything BUT boring. In fact, there was quite a bit of excitement and Brian ended up being highly amused.

 

When Justin's name was the first one picked, Brian knew things would be heating up faster than anyone suspected. The guys watching the proceedings from the computer in the Greatroom were all pretty much stunned when the Twink insisted that he was going to top Kerek. The sexy black hottie was incredulous at first. I mean, even though Kerek wasn't privilege to the kid's secret like Brian was, it was obvious that the little blond had virtually no experience. To say that he was reluctant to offer up his ass to a raw neophyte, was an understatement. Kerek tried repeatedly to dissuade the tenacious blond pitbull, but Justin followed Brian’s advice and stood his ground. Then, right when it looked like the discussion might get a bit heated, Justin reached down in front of him and started stroking himself nice and slow, his pretty pink prick swelling and swelling and that big flared head growing bigger and bigger . . . The guys watching from upstairs seemed almost as mesmerized as Kerek by the wondrous sight.

 

When the first pearly drops of precum began to bead up at the tip of the unbelievably wide, dusky pink, mushroom head, Kerek blinked and shrugged his shoulders. “What the fuck!” the much more experienced man conceded with a smile, his sense of humor and good grace returning. “But you damn well better know what the hell you’re doing with that thing, Child. You could put someone’s eye out if you’re not careful.”

 

Justin almost lost it at that point, breaking into giggles that threatened to overtake his erection. However, when Kerek kneeled atop the audacious, round, purple velvet upholstered bed that took up the entire center of the room and then poked his ass up invitingly into the air, Justin got serious again and remembered what he was there to do. With a silent prayer to The Dildo God - primary deity of all gay men and single women - Justin grabbed a neon purple condom out of the bowl by the door, suited up and then climbed aboard both the bed and Kerek.

 

 

“No fucking way!” Daniel was practically screaming at the computer screen. “There’s no fucking way that little fairy is a top! Not with an ass like that! If he’s a top, I’m the Queen Mother.”

 

“Well then, Your Highness, allow me to be the first one to bow before you,” Malik replied with a huge, shit eating grin, pointing gleefully at the computer screen as the intrepid twink took aim and speared Kerek’s ass with his oversized Jolly Javelin. “Way to go, Justin! Shit! Look at that boy fuck! He’s on fire!”

 

Brian was outright giggling at this point, not even caring about how undignified it made him seem. The reaction he’d imagined at Justin’s unveiling wasn’t even half as good as this reality. The shocked outrage on Daniel’s face was only marginally less entertaining than the pure lust most of the other’s were evidencing. Yep, this was perfect! And, from what he saw on the computer, the young man was certainly acquitting himself well as a top. The loud moaning and the look of pure ecstasy on Kerek’s face proved that Justin more than corroborated Brian’s belief in the top-worthiness of Justin’s cock. His little protege should have a much easier time of things from here on out.

 

Brian left them all screaming excitedly when Justin decided he had plenty of time to go for a second round. Kerek seemed more than amenable to the suggestion. The peanut gallery around the computer were now busy taking bets to see if Justin would go for a third round or not.

 

Brian figured that his job here was done, so he headed off to see if there was any coffee left in the kitchen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/26/15 - Sexcapades Couples (In order): Justin/Kerek, Daniel/Adrien, Brian/Dane, Paal/Malik, Brian/Adrien, Paal/Adrien, Dane/Justin, Justin/Brian. (I actually drew the names randomly out of a hat for this part - all except for the last two pairs, since they were needed for plotiness purposes.) Unfortunately, I couldn't get all of the Saturday Sexcapades into one chapter so . . . there will be more to enjoy tomorrow! TAG


	13. The Topping Twink That Could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Justin! See Justin f**k! See Justin top all the guys he can! Go, Justin, go! Way to go, Justin! Hehehehe! Enjoy! TAG
> 
> *****Chapter dedicated to reader Nichelle Wellesly who just couldn’t wait to see little kitten Justin go after the big bulldog*****

 

 

Chapter 13 - The Topping Twink That Could (Saturday, June 4th  - continued)

 

*****Chapter dedicated to reader Nichelle Wellesly who just couldn’t wait to see little kitten Justin go after the big bulldog*****

  
  


Unluckily for Brian, his quiet coffee break was interrupted only a few minutes later when the next couple was chosen by the servant and the unhappy pair came barrelling into the kitchen already screaming obscenities at each other.

 

By the luck of the draw, the next couple due in the Passion Pit was one of the worst possible picks Brian could imagine - Adrien and Daniel. He had heard them yelling from clear out in the Greatroom a couple of minutes before they made it to the kitchen. Daniel was yelling at Adrien’s back as the bleached blond kept walking away. When Daniel finally cornered the surfer in the kitchen it looked like it was about to get really ugly again. Somebody needed to step in and diffuse the situation. Sadly, Brian was the only person at hand at the moment so it looked like the bomb diffusion duties were left to him.

 

“Hey, guys,” Brian tried to get their attention but his voice didn’t come close to penetrating the screaming match. “Hey, GUYS! . . . FUCKHEADS!” Finally, Brian gave up, put his thumb and finger in his mouth and let loose a shrill whistle that was practically loud enough to cause temporary hearing loss. That got their attention. “How about you two retreat to neutral corners for a minute or two, okay?” Brian ordered, happy to see that the rest of the crew had arrived and were taking Daniel aside in accordance with his suggestion. “Adrien, let’s talk!”

 

“Fuck off, dude. I’m NOT letting that asswipe fuck me! End of discussion! He’s a complete douchebag! I don’t give up my ass for just anybody, you know, and I’ll NEVER do it for the likes of him,” Adrien seemed adamant, but Brian didn’t see any other way - he just couldn’t see Daniel ever bottoming, at least not for Adrien.

 

“Fine. Then I guess you better go open your box, get your clothes and head on home,” Brian adroitly pointed out the only other option he saw.

 

“Fuck that! I’m not leaving! I’m not letting that fucktard Hodad win! But I’m not bending over for him and if he doesn’t like it, HE can be the one to hit the highway, man,” Adrien crossed his arms, and glared at Brian as if he was as contemptible as Daniel himself.

 

“Yeah, well, I just don’t see Daniel bottoming for you any time soon, buddy. So, your options are to let him fuck you, give up and leave, or use your brain and come up with a compromise you can live with long enough to get you through another day of this little competition,” Brian pointed out the options as rationally as he could. “If it were me, I wouldn’t let Daniel bully me into leaving. I would try to come up with another solution.”

 

“I’m listening,” Adrien replied grudgingly.

 

“Well, what are you willing to offer?” Brian asked. “I didn’t hear anything in The Master’s announcement that said we HAD to fuck if we got picked today. All you have to do is keep the viewers entertained for an hour. So, do something else for the hour - something you can live with that will keep Daniel happy enough so he doesn’t try and rip your balls off. Easy-peasy, right?”

 

“I guess, well, maybe we could, like, suck each other off or something,” Adrien seemed to warm up to the idea slowly. “But I’m not doing all the fucking work. He’ll have to reciprocate or else there’s no deal. And we probably won’t win or anything if everyone else is fucking.”

 

“Who cares if you win the day's Trial. The important thing is to not get booted out of the contest altogether. Just get through this one hour and then worry about everything else later,” Brian offered. “Or don’t. It’s no sweat off my back. As far as I’m concerned, I’d rather have you BOTH kicked out. More money for me!”

 

“Fuck you, man. You’re not winning that easy,” Adrien seemed oblivious to Brian’s blatant use of reverse psychology, but Brian didn’t care because it appeared to be working. “Okay, fine . . . Hey, jerkwad!” he called out to Daniel who was cooling his heels across the kitchen while Malik talked to him and Dane stood guard. “How about a compromise. We 69 and call it good? Nobody fucks anybody else but we both get through the hour without getting kicked out. Sound good?’

 

By the time their hour started, Daniel had been talked into the compromise and the two headed off to the Passion Pit together - still fuming and neither one exactly happy, but both willing to do what it took to get through the next hour.

 

Brian gave himself a virtual pat on the back for being such a good peacekeeper. Who knew he had it in him? Or, even if he did, that he would bother using his skills in that particular manner. Well, Brian assured himself, that was the last time he’d intervene for those two. Granted, he already detested Daniel and would hate to see him win anything, regardless of whether it was Adrien or someone else that he bested. But Brian had to think of himself first. The faster his competition got themselves kicked out, the better off he’d be in the end. So he vowed to stop helping everyone else and concentrate on his own best interests.

 

While everyone else gathered at the computer and watched Daniel and Adrien going at each other’s dicks like two pitbulls fighting over a chew toy - their angry contention visible in every line of each man’s body - Brian made a point of meeting Justin right as the boy came out of the shower after his first glorious Sexcapade hour. Kerek was there too, so they didn’t really say anything much. Brian just gave the boy an approving nod and a hushed, “not bad, Sunshine. Made me proud!”

 

For lunch, Brian had Dane in the Passion Pit. The big friendly giant bent over for Brian, just like he expected, without word one of protest. Brian enjoyed the experience, especially the sensation of holding that massive piece of meat in the palm of his hand as he fucked Dane on all fours and simultaneously stroked him off. Brian used all his many skills to hold the guy on the edge for almost the whole fucking hour. When he finally let them both come, Dane was howling out Brian’s name as if he were a god among men - which was precisely how Brian liked to be regarded, so all was as it should be.

 

Next up were Paal and Malik, and the only surprise there was that they flipped a coin for the honor of topping and Malik won. The kid didn’t do half bad as a top either - at least Paal seemed perfectly happy afterwards. Granted, Malik was another one of these bottoms who still sported an impressive cock so what was there for Paal to be unhappy about, really?

 

Brian got called out a second time and paired with Adrien. Brian thought at first that maybe the surfer would give him a hard time about who would top, but to his surprise, the little kahuna didn’t say a thing. At least not until the point where Brian was fucking him face first into the pillows of the stupid purple bed - which, by the way, turned out to be mechanized and rigged to spin slowly in circles while you fucked, and which annoyed the hell out of Brian since it kept throwing his rhythm off - at which time the kid yelled out “Bonzai!” and came in spurts all over the wall, the plastic potted plant and the array of throw pillows. Brian reminded himself that he’d need a gag of some type if he ever had to fuck Adrien again.

 

Brian observed, as he was cleaning himself up after that bout, that he wasn’t always enjoying himself all that much during these sessions. Yeah, he always got off - that had never been a problem for Brian Fucking Kinney - but the pressure of being constantly watched and judged and the feeling that he was performing at someone else’s command, took a lot of the pleasure out of the experience. He’d had two perfectly good fucks, but really wasn’t satisfied. It wasn’t at all like his experience the night before with the little Twink. Now THAT had been truly a pleasure. Incomparably satisfying. A fucking pleasure all around. And, even though that performance had most likely been watched by hundreds as well, Brian hadn’t felt like he’d been just going through the motions for Justin.

 

Oh, well. Brian realized that he was just being contrary. He needed to look at this entire thing as a job. He was here to win the money he needed to go out on his own. It wasn’t about pleasure really. It was about the money. He just had to remember that and not get distracted by pleasant little interludes with the blond boy and his incredible ass.

 

As luck would have it, Adrien got picked again to go right back in with Paal. Paal was, of course, a gentleman and insisted that, since Adrien had just bottomed for Brian, he should top this go round. Nothing new to see there. Brian decided to take half of his downtime hour and skipped out on watching that pair.

 

Brian made it back upstairs just in time to see the start of the next hour. This time it was Dane and Justin. And even though Brian and the kid had specifically discussed this very possibility, it still seemed surreal when you actually saw it happening. Justin looked even tinier than usual when standing there in front of the Jolly Blond Giant. What a fucking mismatch! If Dane held his arm out straight to the side, Justin could easily walk right under it without having to duck his head! And despite the fact that Justin's cock looked justifiably impressive when seen next to any other ordinary human's, compared to the honkin' huge burrito on Dane, it looked downright puny.

 

The two disparate men stood on opposite sides of the bed and just looked at each other for a good minute. "So, you wanna thumb wrestle to see who tops?" Justin finally broke the silent impasse, hitting Dane with one of his extra-radiant smiles at the same time.

 

Dane snorted out a huge laugh and held up his monster sized thumb. Justin looked at his own thumb, which seemed like that of a child in comparison. The youth giggled adorably and wrinkled up his nose with amusement.

 

"Okaaaaay, maybe that's NOT such a good idea," Justin admitted.

 

"How about I just flip you for it," Dane suggested, sounding reasonable until he suddenly reached around Justin's waist, picked the boy up without any real effort and held him upside down about three feet above the bed. "I call tails!" He crowed with mirth.

 

"Shit, Dane! Put me down, you big freak!" Justin insisted between his own gales of laughter.

 

When the tiny twink was right side up again, he looked up at his counterpart with a curious affection. "Okay, Big Guy, how about this," Justin proposed. "I fuck you first and if, for any reason, you're not completely satisfied by the time I'm done, then you get your turn."

 

Dane looked down at the boy and smiled almost shyly. "That sounds . . . acceptable. Although I'm not sure it's physically possible, what with you being a midget and all, little boy. But what the hell," Dane flopped down on his back on the bed and spread both his arms and legs invitingly wide. "Climb on up here and show me what you've got, kid."

 

Justin made a point of fishing two extra-large condoms out of the big bowl by the door before he approached the bed. Taking a huge breath and then blowing the air back out loudly, as if preparing for some monumental athletic feat, Justin climbed onto the bed and crawled closer until he was kneeling between the other man's mammoth thighs. His expression serious, he surveyed the mechanics of the situation for several seconds. This was going to require some creativity, he thought - either that, or an advanced degree in Physics.

 

Seizing on a convenient pillow, Justin attempted to use it to raise Dane's ass a little higher. Just lifting up the other man's rear enough to slip the pillow under though was a struggle. "Sheesh! What the hell did your mother feed you when you were a baby? Undiluted human growth hormone?" Justin posited with a grin that took any possible sting out of his words. "Come on! Help me get this pillow situated, you big lug, so I can fuck you already! You're not getting any younger you know."

 

It eventually took a second pillow and a bit of assistance on the fuckee's part, but before long both men were ready. Justin had already gotten hard just from the constant touching while he was arranging the bigger man so all he had to do was slide on the condom and lube his dick and he was ready to go. He toyed with the idea of stretching Dane out using his fingers first but then decided it was probably unnecessary. He did plan to go more slowly than he otherwise would though until he was sure he wouldn't be hurting the big guy.

 

After all the hoopla getting there had required, and all his worrying over whether he could even talk Dane into this, it seemed almost anti-climatic when Justin finally did push inside the far larger man. The fit was a bit looser than Justin had imagined it would be - proving that Brian had most likely been correct in assuming that Dane did more bottoming than one would expect with his physique - but it still felt exquisite to the newly fledged top. Justin made sure to go slow, relishing the moan he heard from his partner as the bulbous head of his cock stretched through the first tightly constricting muscles. Mindful that he had a lot to prove with this particular fuck, though, Justin paid special attention to make sure he was angling himself just right. A particularly guttural moan told him when he’d found Dane’s sweet spot, and Justin endeavored to keep his aim true to that area afterwards. And then it was all just moist enveloping warmth, glorious friction and the urge to drive on and on and on.

 

It was so incredibly delectable that Justin lost track of everything outside of this endless moment of extreme pleasure. He never wanted this to end. He was SO going to have to thank Brian for convincing him he could do this. And really, why the fuck had he waited so long in the first place?

 

“You do know you’re one HOT little fucker, don’t you,” the sultry voice in his ear finally brought Justin back to reality. He looked over his shoulder and saw Brian standing behind him next to the bed, observing the proceedings with a sinfully sexy smirk on his beautiful face. “But it’s time to wrap up this all blond fuck-fest, Sunshine. Dane’s hour is up and your ass is now mine again.”

 

Justin wasn’t one hundred percent sure what Brian’s intentions were but he wasn’t going to give up before he finished with Dane. It was a matter of principle to him now. So Justin simply kept on ramming into the delirious behemoth who looked like he was so far gone that he didn’t know what was happening around him. Justin trusted Brian to take care of whatever else needed taking care of in the mean time.

 

“This is what we’re going to do, Sunshine,” Brian had moved closer so that he was kneeling on the bed directly behind Justin. “You just keep on going like you are - you seem to be doing a bang up job - and while you do that, I'm going to finger that divine ass of yours to prep you for my cock.”

 

Justin didn’t have a chance to even respond to Brian’s suggestion - not that he would have dared to object, in any case - before the boy felt an insistent, slippery-cool finger probing into his ass. He hissed loudly. He would never admit it in Brian’s hearing, but he was more than a little sore still from their prior night’s escapades. He didn’t let the unexpectedly intense intrusion break his rhythm though, and looking down on the totally transported titan lying on the bed in front of him, Justin didn’t think Dane was even aware that they’d been joined by a third party.

 

Brian heard Justin’s quiet protest when he speared him with that first finger and realized right away that the novice was justifiably tender. They HAD gone at it like bulls in heat the night before so it wasn’t surprising. What did surprise Brian was how pleased he’d been when he’d heard Justin’s name called right after his while he’d been upstairs with the other’s watching the little twink as he blissed out the big blond giant.

 

Brian usually had little to no use for a trick once he’d had him. And since he’d had Justin - repeatedly - the night before, Brian would have thought any subsequent hook ups between them because of this contest would have seemed routine to him. But when he’d heard the tyro twink’s name announced, he’d been markedly excited by the prospect of getting back into the little blond’s steller ass.

 

It also pleased him that despite his soreness, the little blond reacted so wantonly, moving into Brian’s touch without hesitation. It just proved to him once again how courageous and tenacious, not to mention how shamelessly enthusiastic the kid was about everything related to sex. Watching the kid and how lascivious he was completely turned Brian on. It inspired Brian. He was determined to use his superlative skills to not only pleasure the younger man, in spite of his already well-used posterior, but also to make the boy’s first threesome a memorable event.

 

Therefore, with a heart full of debauchery, a surfeit of lube and an amount of care that was unheard of for Brian Kinney, he worked Justin up to three fingers, then swiftly swept Dane’s long legs over his own broader shoulders, leaned Justin forward far enough to expose that heavenly hole and carefully inched back inside the body of the brazen blond boy.

 

Brian’s precipitate action finally jogged Dane out of his reverie. He looked up only to discover that he and the little twink were no longer alone. The newcomer, Brian, wore an unreadable expression - carnal, fierce, slightly possessive and altogether erotic. And the little boy dynamo who’d shown such surprising yet consummate skills in topping had now actually redoubled his efforts with a wicked gleam in his wide open blue eyes that almost matched that in Brian’s. Dane was decidedly not regretting the fact that he’d caved in to the boy’s demand to top - not At ALL. Between the twink’s amazingly talented cock and the big brunette’s savage energy, Dane was sure the reinvigorated fuck would turn out to be more than memorable.

 

“Ooooohhhhhhh, yes,” Brian moaned once he was all the way seated inside Justin, loving the way the little intermediary’s motions made it feel like the kid was repeatedly impaling himself on Brian’s cock, driving him deeper and deeper until his balls were smacking loudly against the pert pale ass. “Fuck, Justin! You are a fucking natural at this,” Brian announced with authority. “Now, what do you say . . . let’s speed this little fuck fest up a notch or two. Justin, you reach down and pinch the big blond’s nipples - he’ll like that - and I’ll take over the ramming from back here. You can just relax, hold on and get ready for the fuck of your life.”

 

Which is precisely what Brian did. With every vigorous thrust, he not only speared into the little blond’s ass, but he also drove the kid deeper into the big blond. It was like a two for one blond special! Brian was so fucking turned on. He wasn’t even surprised when he realized the feral growling he heard was coming from him. And, instead of tiring, he just seemed to get more and more energized with every single driving, pounding, thrust, until the whole heaving mass of them were almost falling off the bed. Then, with one last herculean effort, Brian dove into the sweet, tight ass he had been hungering for without let up all day, driving deep enough that he could almost crawl inside, and felt his balls exploding. The force of his momentum caused Justin to impale Dane as well, who finally reached his very own nirvana, spraying Justin’s chest with massive quantities of hot sticky spooge.

 

And what of the neophyte boy caught up in the middle of this man sandwich? Did he really have a chance? Between the spasming ass clamping tightly around his dick and the pounding of his prostate, was it at all surprising that he couldn’t contain his own uncontrollable rush to rapture? And, really, could anyone blame him for broadcasting his ecstasy loudly enough for the entire neighborhood to hear? Hardly. What WAS just a little bit telling, though, was exactly what Justin said in the throes of passion.

 

“Oh, fuck. Oh. Fuck. Oh. FUCK! I FUCKING LOVE. SEX. SO. MUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCHHHHHHH!”

 

And then he collapsed, passing out cold, to the laughter of both Brian and Dane and probably a thousand or more now exceedingly horny men watching around the world.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/27/15 - How did you like the Saturday Sexcapades? Enough SEX for you guys? No? Well, fine, I'll go write some more then. Later! TAG


	14. Twisted Twister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to play Twisted Twister with me? Nobody? What about if I get my eight hunky naked buddies to play with us? Then you'll play, right? Oh, yeah! Enjoy! TAG

 

 

Chapter 14 - Twisted Twister.

 

Because of the temporary loss of their favorite Twink, the final hour of the Saturday Sexcapades was cut a little short. Which didn’t really matter, though, because Ted simply kept re-running the video of the Brian/Justin/Dane threesome over and over again on his website and that more than satisfied the hungry, horny men who were watching. In fact, the website topped over 5,000 hits that afternoon - a fucking goldmine for Ted - so he was more than pleased with the outcome of this particular Challenge even though the star player required a long nap before he was revived enough to come back upstairs, arriving to the applause of the entire Residence.

 

Brian was especially proud of his little apprentice. With that much natural talent, the boy would definitely be going far - assuming he wanted a career in pornography, that is. Brian suspected though that the boy had loftier goals and would hopefully treat fucking as more of a hobby than a vocation. A lot like Brian, himself. But, in the meantime, Brian thoroughly approved of Justin’s performance on this first serious day of the competition. Even the passing out thing was kinda adorable, Brian thought. And the kid’s pink cheeked embarrassment when he was being razzed by all the rest of the guys was too cute for words. Which is probably why Brian tried not to even think the word ‘cute’ in spite of the fact that it kept popping up in his brain with respect to the boy.

 

After all the hoopla of the day, everyone seemed to be happy that the evening’s Challenge - which was announced right after dinner - was relatively tame. At least it sounded tame when they first heard about it. Of course, nothing to do with the Summer of Sin was that simple.

 

The Master declared that tonight was Game Night and that his House Boys would be entertaining him with a game of Twister. The Master’s Twister spin board, however, had a couple of pornographic twists that the classic game didn’t have. Primarily, there were the addition of a few sex related requirements that would truly make the game a contortionist’s dream.

 

So the eight naked men gathered around the cleared out area of the Greatroom where two Twister mats had been taped together side by side and laid out on the floor. One of the masked servants acted as the caller. They were all given condoms and told to suit up. Then the servant spun the indicator arrow on the board, which landed on a green dot, and announced that all contestants needed to put their right hands on green. No problem. There were eight men and twelve green spots on the mat so that was accomplished easily.

After that, every man was directed to spin for himself for each individual turn. The servant carried the spin board around from contestant to contestant, holding it for each, to make the game go more smoothly. He started at the top of the line, which just happened to be Adrien, and then went on down the line of green dots until all the men had a turn. And all went rather smoothly for the first three or four guys. Adrien had to put his right foot on a yellow dot. Kerek had to put his left foot on a blue dot. Daniel had to put his right hand on yellow. And so on.

 

When it was Malik’s turn, though, things started to heat up. He spun the pointer and it landed on a specially modified area of the board. The servant gleefully announced that Malik needed to put his left foot on red AND his dick in someone’s mouth! Poor Malik, who was the shortest man there except for Justin, had a hard enough time stretching across the board with one hand and one foot, but what did him in was that the closest mouth, Daniel’s, was two dots over in the wrong direction. Even with a heave and a twist and as much extension as he could get, he still couldn’t get all the requisite body parts in the right locations and fell over in a laughing heap.

 

Things deteriorated after that into outright silliness. Hands and feet were going every which way. Bodies were folded into unheard of positions - which is saying a lot considering the various positions many of the more experienced players could boast of in their pasts. Dicks were inserted in mouths and asses with varying degrees of success. Basically, it was pandemonium.

 

Brian was the second man to get out. For all his long limbs, he wasn’t very flexible. Or maybe it was because he seemed far more interested in getting his dick in Justin’s ass than in choosing a more stable blue dot for his left hand. Either way, he flopped on his ass and was sent off to watch from the sidelines with Malik.

 

As opposed to the regular version of Twister, the game actually became more difficult with fewer contestants. In the classic game, more space meant more room to maneuver. However in The Master’s version, if you let too much space get between yourself and the other players, you were out of luck when you hit one of those special spots and had to find an ass or a mouth close enough for your dick. One by one, the challengers fell - literally - until only Kerek and Daniel were left.

 

Kerek had one hand on red, one foot on blue and had just spun again with the new addition of a second hand on yellow and his dick in Daniel’s ass. It looked doable too. Daniel was conveniently positioned right next to him with a foot each on red and blue and his hand stretched over to a green dot. Daniel wasn’t prepared to be accommodating though. Instead of helping a brother out, he managed to contort his body away from Kerek further and further every time the slender black man got his dick into position.

 

Unfortunately for Kerek, Daniel - the Tae Kwon Do instructor in real life - was also a Level Five Tai Chi Master who could manipulate his body in ways that were almost inhuman. The closer Kerek’s dick came to Daniel’s ass, the more the cheater contorted himself to keep his hiney as far away as possible. Somehow he managed, without losing contact with any of the three dots he was occupying, to keep his rear at least a couple of inches too far away for Kerek to manage. And, what with having both hands engaged, Kerek couldn’t just grab hold of Daniel and force the issue. So, with one last effort, he pressed his pelvis forward as far as he could, and . . . toppled over inelegantly on top of Daniel, wiping them both out.

 

Daniel was accordingly declared the winner of the Twisted Twister Challenge and as his reward he was given a rather cruel looking vibrating butt plug which he would be allowed to control for the next twenty-four hours.

 

 

After the long, extremely eventful day - coming after an extremely eventful week - everyone seemed desperate for some downtime. So, as soon as they were dismissed by The Master, there was a rush on the Break Room. Justin, who'd had his little nap earlier, and Malik, who'd only had one go in the Passion Pit that day and who'd been the first one out at Twister, were the only exceptions. The two youngest boys elected instead to stay in the Greatroom and return to their reading - and dissing - of the collected works of Seymour Bhutz.  

 

Since Brian had already used half his downtime earlier in the day, he was the first to re-emerge from the depths of the basement. He found the two twinkies still giggling on the couch over their books, all snuggled up together with Malik's arm around Justin's waist and Justin's legs draped across Malik's lap. Brian frowned at the sight as he passed by on his way to the kitchen for a beer.

 

Brian wasn't sure what caused that odd reaction. Aesthetically speaking, the contrast between the dark chocolate skin of the one and the pale creamy skin of the other, should be pleasing. But for some inexplicable reason Brian was not pleased at all. As he stood beside the kitchen counter and sipped his beer - lamenting again the utter lack of Beam or anything else with a higher alcohol content than beer - he thought about why the picture of the two young men huddled together all palsy-walsy made him feel so angry. It didn't make much sense to him. He'd fucked them both and they'd both been decent - well, in the blond's case, more than decent, in fact, pretty fantastic - plus they both seemed like generally okay guys. Brian couldn't really explain that unusual stab of anger he'd felt just a minute before.

 

A fresh peal of laughter from the two young men made it to Brian's ears all the way in the kitchen and interrupted his dark musings. He took hold of his beer and decided to go investigate what had them so giggly. Maybe he'd also figure out what the fuck his own problem was?

 

"No fucking way! *Hahaha* That's not even physically possible, is it?" Malik was crowing over something Justin was pointing out on the pages of the book in his hands.

 

"I have NO idea," Justin's face was all screwed up in concentration as if he was trying to picture something but the image just didn't seem to work. "Well, maybe, if you were, like, ridiculously flexible . . . Or had detachable legs!" Justin broke out into another series of delicious giggles. "We should ask Daniel - he's the only one who could possibly bend that way."

 

"Actually, I was thinking maybe you and I could try it," Malik suggested, his joking tone turning much more sultry in mere seconds. "After your performance today, I think YOU could probably do just as good a job. And if not, we'd at least have fun trying."

 

For some reason, Brian felt that was his cue to intervene. "What are you two girls giggling about over here?" Brian asked as he vaulted over the back of the couch, surprising the two younger men enough so that they both sat up and in the process separated enough that Brian was able to slide in right between them. He grabbed the books out of both their hands, scanning the titles, "you know you shouldn't be reading trash like this? Seymour Bhutz? Really? This drivel will melt your young impressionable brains." Brian tossed the offensive reading material onto the coffee table and in the process scootched Malik's body even further away from his blond.

 

"Maybe, but at least we'll be laughing as we slowly go brain dead," Justin assured the older man, reaching around him to regain his book. "You should read some of this shit, Brian. It's all 'heaving chests' and 'throbbing members'. *snicker* It's fucking hilarious."

 

"Oh, my! Kids today . . . Why can't you just watch good, wholesome, mindless porn like everybody else?" Brian teased, trying once again to get the book away from Justin, who was holding it just out of reach.

 

Malik jumped into the fray, trying to hold Brian back long enough for Justin to escape with his book. Brian resorted to tickling Justin's sides. Justin retaliated. The situation looked like it was about to devolve into a round of naked, full-contact, keep-away.

 

"Fuck OFF, Daniel!" A raised voice coming up the stairs from the basement interrupted the couch-based fun.

 

"Uh, uh, uh. This isn't just a request - it's an order!" The three on the couch watched and listened as Daniel followed Adrien into the Greatroom. "You heard The Master; I'm the Plug Master. Now, your break time is up, Richie Rich. Either you be a good little boy and put this plug in voluntarily, or I'll bend you over the couch and assist you with it." Daniel was holding out the knobby black butt plug towards Adrien with a nasty sneering smile.

 

“Have you always been this big of an asshole?’ Adrien snarled back at the cool-as-a-cucumber asian. “Fine! Whatever! But YOU are still never getting in my ass. Hand that fucking thing over,” the surfer boy growled and snatched the big plug out of the other man’s hands before stalking off towards the main floor’s bathroom.   

 

“Exactly what is it about Adrien that chaps your ass so bad, Daniel?” Malik couldn’t help but ask as the butt plug bully came around the end of the sectional and joined the three that were already seated on the couch.

 

“He’s a stupid rich fuck who has no place here with the rest of us who actually need this fucking money,” Daniel announced without hesitation.

 

“Huh? Adrien? How do you make that?” Malik asked, now really interested.

 

“He told me. The first day we were here,” Daniel explained. “Told me that he’d had a fight with his parents and they’d cut him off because he was failing out of school. Get this - the idiot’s plan for the money, if he won, was to use it to finance a run at the professional surfing circuit! Can you fucking believe that? He’s a damned trust fund baby whose only ambition is to surf for a living! What a fucking loser! No way am I going to let that spoiled rich brat have a shot at this competition. He can just suck it up and run crying back to mummy and daddy if he needs money, unlike the rest of us who might actually need the cash.”

 

“There! Are you happy now, asshole?” Adrien came stomping back out of the bathroom, turning to provide evidence to all that he was indeed now wearing the wicked little butt plug whose large round flat base was easy to see because of the way it flared out his butt cheeks.

 

“Oh, yeah!” Daniel sneered, holding up the remote to the plug and pressing a button that caused a faint whirring to start somewhere in the vicinity of Adrien’s ass. “Now I’m VERY happy. How about you?”

 

The angry bleached blond gasped and failed to hold back a small moan. “Fuck. You.” And with that, Adrien stomped off again, a little awkwardly with the still-vibrating plug in, and disappeared up the stairs.

 

Daniel just smiled evilly, adjusted the intensity on the remote to super high, and laughed nastily when they all heard the louder moan echoing down the staircase.

 

What was left of the evening after that became pretty aggravating pretty fast. Between Daniel stalking Adrien - switching the vibrating plug on and off at random and changing the intensity whenever it struck his fancy - and the two youngest contestants continuing their giggle-fest over Seymour Buhtz, the main part of the house had become rather tedious. Brian wasn't sure which of the two annoyances pissed him off more. But, without the help of either drugs or real alcohol, it was more than he could stand. So, Brian did something almost unheard of and headed off to bed just after eleven pm, retreating to the relative privacy of his bedroom.

 

Unfortunately, no matter how tired Brian was after his busy day, on top of the busy night he'd had with Justin the previous evening, he wasn't getting much rest. He'd been woken up by nightmares twice before two am. For some unimaginable reason, he kept dreaming that he was struggling to reach Justin, who was drowning in a huge fondue pot full of chocolate sauce, while one of the masked servants, now wearing a Twister mat as a cape, was screaming at him saying 'Red Dick in Blond Ass! Red Dick in Blond Ass or you're out! Hurry!'. Brian refused to analyze the symbolism of the dream, and instead chalked it all up to Jim Beam withdrawal.  

 

So he wasn't actually asleep when his bedroom door creaked open at 2:13 am and a cute little blond with tousled bed head hair and sleepy eyes wandered in and plopped down next to him on the big King-sized bed.

 

"Hmmm. Those two beers I had before bed must have been stronger than I thought," Brian offered a good five minutes later when the invading blond still hadn't offered word one of greeting or explanation. "Because I DON'T remember inviting you to my room tonight, Sunshine."

 

"Yeah, well, my bed disappeared," Justin explained through a face-splitting yawn.

 

"Come again?" Brian thought he must have heard wrong. "Did you say your BED had disappeared? How much did YOU have to drink tonight, Sunshine?"

 

"I didn't drink anything, Brian," Justin sounded more than a little irritated himself. "And yes, I meant what I said; when I came upstairs to go to sleep I found that one of the bunk beds in the next room - the one that I've been using - was gone. So, Malik offered to let me share his bed if I fucked him first, which was okay, I guess, even though my dick's almost as sore as my ass after everything else today, you know. But, I agreed, because he's a nice enough guy and I really was tired and just wanted to sleep, you know. But, after we fucked I still couldn't get to sleep because of Adrien, who's got the bottom bunk in there, and who keeps screaming and cursing and moaning every time Daniel starts torturing him again with that fucking butt plug." Justin yawned again, snuggling down into the pillow next to Brian with an air of proprietariness that Brian refused to admit was adorable. "So, that's why I'm sleeping here. Now quit giving me shit, Brian, and please let me get some fucking sleep."

 

Without another word, the kid rolled over and in ten seconds flat he was snoring peacefully. By that point in time, Brian thought it was probably safe to let himself smile indulgently - the kid was asleep so he'd never see it and as for the cameras . . . well, fuck 'em. Brian Kinney had never bothered to worry over what people thought about him and he wasn't going to start now. If he wanted to smile fondly at the sweet little tyro twink, pull the kid tightly into his chest, spoon him and even, maybe, play with the thick blond hair that smelled like coconut shampoo, it wasn't anybody's business but his own.

 

At least Brian didn't have any more nightmares the rest of that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/28/15 - How did you like Game Night? Got any great ideas for the next game night for me? Any other fun games that I can corrupt and force my guys to play naked? I'm open to all idea. 
> 
> Thank you readers for showing me that you're enjoying this story. I feel so appreciated. It does my insecure little heart good to know that, yes, they LIKE me - they really LIKE me! Keep it up and I might even develop some actual self-esteem! Now, if only I could get a few of those readers I see watching me while I'm writing on the online story site to sign in a chat with me too. Then, I wouldn't be so lonely . . . TAG


	15. Sunday in the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much fun CAN you have with eight naked hotties in a pool on a Sunday afternoon? Well, let me tell you, I can think up dozens of ways to have fun with them! Here, for your reading pleasure are just a few. Enjoy!

Chapter 15 - Sunday in the Sun (Sunday, June 5th)

 

 

 

Teams: Red Team Captain - Paal, Brian, Dane, Kerek - II

Blue Team Captain - Justin, Daniel, Adrien, Malik - I

 

 

Brian woke up to a mop of blond hair in his face, a puddle of drool in the hollow of his shoulder and a hundred and thirty pound weight on his chest. He also woke up with a raging boner, his hand wrapped around a temptingly soft yet firm butt cheek and something hard and insistent poking him in the thigh, so it wasn’t all bad, he figured. The aroma of sleep warmed blond boy also went a long way towards correcting any deficiencies in his morning.

 

“Wakey, wakey, Sunshine. It’s time for all good little blond nymphos to rise and shine so they can be ready to fuck away another day!” Brian’s free hand - the one NOT happily inching its way towards a perfectly formed ass crack, with obvious licentious intentions - brushed a shock of blond away from his face far enough to free up his lips so he could leave a kiss on the boy’s temple.

 

“Don’t wanna” the warm blond lump mumbled, snuggling his head down deeper into the crook of Brian’s neck.

 

“Come on, Sunshine. I’m sure there’s a lot more fucking in store for us today, and I know how much you like that, but you’re going to have to get up if you want to enjoy it.” Brian cajoled the warm bed lump, adding in another little kiss for emphasis on the only other patch of skin he could reach, which just happened to be the boy’s perky turned-up nose.

 

The temptation of more fucking seemed to be enough to bring the blond boy at least a little closer to consciousness. “More fucking?”

 

“Yes, I’m pretty sure there will be more fucking!” Brian assured him at the same time he grabbed hold of the other blond boy cheek with his once free hand. ”In fact, if you’re good, there might just be some fucking right here, right now.”

 

“Cool! You’re going to let me fuck you! Well, all right! I’ll definitely wake up for that!” The blond bed warmer sat straight up with a happy sunshiney grin on his radiant face at the delicious prospect.

 

“You must still be asleep and dreaming if you think that’s even in the realm of possibilities, Sunshine,” Brian chuckled and emphasized his point with a sharp open-handed smack on the bounteous bubble butt he’d been caressing.

 

Justin bent over and whispered into Brian’s ear, his hot breath tickling all the way down to the older man’s toes. “Don’t you want to test me and make sure that I’ve learned ALL my lessons well, Teacher? I might need some remedial lessons or something. But you’ll never know till you let me show you . . .”

 

*Growl* Apparently Brian wasn’t in the mood to discuss Justin’s exam schedule. With a feral force, the bigger man simply jumped out of bed, threw the little blond boy over his shoulder and marched them both off to the shower where he skipped ahead to the remedial fucking lessons without bothering to test little Sunshine’s progress. Justin did learn a few new lessons that morning though - mostly that fucking in the shower is very, very wet!

 

 

“MICHAEL!” Emmett yelled in order to get his friend’s attention and pull him out of the throng of screeching, laughing, guffawing, giggling and crowing men swarming the main television set at Woody’s. “Hey, Baby, I’m here! Now, what’s so important that you cancelled our regular Sunday afternoon gym session, huh? Fetch Dixon can’t afford flabby thighs, you know, so this better be good!”

 

“Oh, Emmett! You won’t fucking believe what they’ve got Brian doing today! You HAVE to come watch this. I was laughing so hard I blew beer out my nose a few minutes ago. I’ve never in my life seen anything so fucking funny!” Michael practically screamed out his excitement in Em’s ear as he towed his friend back towards the chair he’d been saving at the very front of the throng of men.

 

Once they were seated, Michael continued raving. “You already missed the Rubber Ducky Ride, but that’s okay cause they’re taking a break before the next event,” Michael explained quickly before turning to the bartender. “Hey, Matt! Can you play the tape of Brian on the Ducky again! Please!” he pleaded with his big brown puppy dog eyes, easily convincing the guy in charge of the television to do his bidding.

 

A minute later the view on the TV screen switched to a picture of Brian Kinney seated on a gigantic yellow rubber ducky that was careening precariously on the surface of a large swimming pool. He was sitting on some type of very skimpy saddle-type seat strapped around the duck’s body and holding onto a rope secured around the duck’s neck with one hand. Meanwhile, several men standing around the edges of the pool were violently tugging on additional ropes, also secured to the duck’s thick neck, and trying to unseat the brave bullrider - *ahem* Duckyrider. At the same time, Brian appeared to be flailing at his naked crotch with his free hand for something that wasn’t immediately apparent.

 

“Awww! Poor Brian! What are they doing. If they’re not careful, Brian’s going to fall off!” Emmett cooed, worried for his friend and sorta not getting the point of the whole thing right away.

 

“That’s the point, Em!” Michael broke out laughing again as Brian started cursing so loudly that the words carried even over the hullabaloo in the bar. “See, Brian has to put on a rubber while riding the rubber ducky, and at the same time the guys on the opposite team are trying to throw him off. The rest of Brian’s team is supposed to stop the guys pulling on the ropes but there’s only three of them to the four with ropes so it’s pretty fucking useless. Plus, watch this . . .” Michael pauses while they stare at the television as Brian loses the condom he was holding in his right hand and it floats uselessly away in the water. Quickly, another guy wearing a red arm band dives into the water and swims over to Brian, handing him up another condom still in it’s wrapper. *HAHAHAHA!* “See that! While the extra guy is in the water, they really get a good bucking rhythm going on the duck. Brian almost lost it here. Look at the expression on his face! It’s fucking hilarious!”

 

“Holy Hand Job! Poor Brian!” Emmett exclaimed again, noting the decidedly unattractive scowl on the usually handsome man’s face as he struggled to not only keep his hard on but get the rubber rolled all the way down it while being almost bucked off the duck. “How is his reputation EVER going to survive this. I would bet my last dollar that this is going to end up the most popular video on Youtube ever!”

 

“I don’t doubt it!” Michael affirmed with another chuckle, still pointing at the screen. “I wouldn’t worry though. Look, this is where Brian finally managed it. See! Ta da! And it only took him, like, six and a half minutes - only slightly longer than the time it takes him to put on a condom AND fuck a trick in the backroom, but without the ducky of course! *snicker* And he still won the event - it took the other guy a full ten minutes to get it done!”

 

“So, I take it my little Sunday in the Sun event is a big hit,” Ted commented smugly as he sidled up to his two friends. “You guys all seem to be enjoying the first game, and just wait till you see what’s still to come!”

 

“It’s fan-fucking-tastic, Ted,” Michael averred with another gargantuan smile and a hug for his entrepreneurial friend. “How the hell did you come up with all these ideas for games and challenges. It’s fucking genius.”

 

“Well, I can’t claim all the credit,” Ted demurred. “I DID come up with the Rubber Ducky Ride and the raft thing that’s coming up later, but all the rest came from the sicko mind of The Master! He’s the real genius behind this thing. I don’t know where he gets all his wicked ideas . . .”

 

“Turn it up! Turn it up! They’re starting the next game!” Someone sitting next to Michael screamed at Matt the bartender, interrupting the three friends right before Ted could reveal the identity of The Master.

 

“Oh! You’re going to LOVE this game. It’s a relay race called Pass The Pickle!” Ted started to explain, talking quietly so he didn’t disturb the other bar patrons who were listening raptly to the official website explanation of the game. “We were originally going to use real pickles and make the guys pass them from butt cheek to butt cheek but it proved unfeasible. We had a couple of guys at the website try it out and it just didn’t work very well, so we had to go for the big inflatable pickle instead. You get the idea, though, right? It should still be hilarious, though. Watch!”

 

This new game seemed to be fairly simple. It was a relay race. Each man had to put the giant inflatable pickle between his thighs, jump into the shallow end of the swimming pool and then run across the width of the pool, in water up to about mid-calf (higher on the shorter contestants) without letting the big pickle drop out from between his legs. If the pickle did drop low enough to hit the water, the man had to go back to the edge of the pool and start over. At the far edge of the pool, the man had to pick up a hula hoop and get the hoop to rotate around his naked body - still holding the pickle in place between his thighs - for 25 full rotations. There was a dangling piece of tape attached to each hoop and one of the masked servants was standing by to count the hoopage and ensure that there was no cheating on this portion of the race. Then the man had to run back across the pool and transfer the pickle to the next person on his team without either man using their hands.

 

And though it sounded like a simple relay race, it wasn’t really all that easy to accomplish. The Master had apparently ordered that the Pickle be greased up with the slimiest oil-based lubricant so it was constantly slipping out from between the poor racers’ thighs. Also, there seemed to be a decided lack of hula hooping skills amongst the Summer of Sin contestants. The viewers at Woody’s really liked that portion of the competition though - mostly because of the wildly swinging manly bits and pieces that went twirling away even when the competitor wasn’t particularly good with his hoop skills. In the end though, it turned out that Paal’s team had a distinct advantage in that his team was comprised of more of the taller House Boys. The red team managed to win this competition easily.

 

“It doesn’t seem fair that all the tall guys are on one team, Teddy,” Emmett complained as soon as he’d dried away the tears of mirth that had been running down his face as he watched the Pass The Pickle race.

 

“Sorry, Em, but it was just the luck of the draw. The teams were selected randomly - except of course for the team captains, Justin and Paal, who were the winners in Friday’s That Sucks! Challenge,” Ted explained, all the while keeping an eye on the scene so they wouldn’t miss the start of the next game. “Everybody else got their names drawn at random by the bingo machine this morning. But don’t worry. There’ll be other games where long legs aren’t necessarily an advantage.”

 

“Hey guys!” The gang was joined by a familiar newcomer who pulled up a recently vacated bar stool to the left of where Michael was sitting.

 

“Todd? Is that you?” Michael gushed, clapping his long-time acquaintance on the back. “I almost didn’t recognize you in the light of day, man! I didn’t think they let you out of the backroom anymore! How’s it going?”

 

“Fine . . .” the laconic man replied, apparently not taking any offence at Michael’s teasing about his almost constant backroom presence these days. “Hey, Teddy! How’s it going with the game?”

 

“Excellent!” Ted enthused. “Would you just look at all these excited fags? They’re eating this shit up. Although, I think I need to find a way to charge more for bars and other places like Woody’s that are airing the show for a large number of people without paying any extra. We could make a lot more off venues like this.”

 

“Now, Teddy, no need to get all greedy or anything,” Emmett gently chided his best friend.

 

“Hey! Quiet! They’re about to start the next game!” Em and Ted were hushed by an avid fan who was practically leaning across the bar to get closer to the action on the television screen.

 

“Ooooo, I think you’re going to like this one,” Ted commented in a hushed tone as everyone in the bar watched the two teams of men moving off towards the deeper end of the pool where a servant gave two of the blue team members silly looking floaties with animal heads. “This is the Cock Ring Toss! See, the team in the water, is trying to defend the ring toss stand thing floating in the middle of the pool. They get to have two guys swimming and two guys in the floaties. Now, the other team stands on the side of the pool and they try to toss the rings onto the red ring toss stand. For every ring they get on it, they get five points - ten points for any they get on the center pole. But, at the same time, the team in the water is trying to intercept the rings. For every ring they manage to intercept - and by intercept I mean they have to catch it on the dicks of the two guys in the floaties, without them using their hands, mind you - that team gets twenty five points. And the swimming guys are there to aim the floating guys around. It should be hilarious!”

     

The population of Woody’s watched as the Blue team took a couple minutes to organize and strategize. They put Daniel and Malik on their floaties, and the two well-endowed men started frantically stroking themselves in order to get their own ring toss poles fully inflated. Meanwhile, Justin towed Daniel’s floatie to the far side of the red ring toss stand, leaving Adrien to be in charge of Malik’s floatie. Then the servant blew a whistle and the game began.

 

Justin and Adrien were on fire - swimming around like fish, batting away the rings tossed by the red team and at the same time trying to position their floaters into place to intercept the rings whenever possible. They were pretty successful at batting away the rings tossed at the stand but were still not getting far at scoring their own interception points. Then, Daniel, somehow contorted his body, moving his hips incredibly high out of the water but still not capsizing his floatie - nobody knew how he did it - and speared a flying ring with his dick. The crowd at Woody’s went wild, there was clapping and hooting and screaming, not to mention money changing hands because almost everyone had bet against that particular feat being possible.

 

Malik had been watching his teammate though and started trying out Daniel’s technique. He wasn’t nearly as flexible as Daniel, but he was in excellent physical shape and he had a pretty substantial ring toss pole of his own. After a short confab with Adrien about how to aim Malik’s floatie, the pair managed to get Malik’s floatie pushed in the right direction at exactly the right time, and when Paal made a long elliptical toss, Malik finally managed to tip it with his cock just enough that it slowly slid onto his personal pole. That made the score 50 to 35 in favor of the blue team in a game that went to 100 points.

 

Once the blue boys had figured out the proper technique, it was all but over. The red team tried their best to time their throws only when the red team was out of place, and they did ring quite a few, with Dane proving an excellent shot and getting at least four rings over the center pole of the ring stand. But, the blue defenders were indefatigable. Both Adrien and Justin seemed to swim like fish - or more like porpoises, actually, jumping out of the water unexpectedly to bat away rings at an alarming pace - as they pushed and pulled and aimed their floaters around.

 

And just when it looked like the red team might pull ahead and actually win this one, Daniel made another incredible catch with his cock ring pole, extending his pelvis about a foot and half out of the water and somehow managing not to tip over his floatie, in order to lance a ring tossed by Brian. That seemed to take a lot of the spunk out of Team Red. They got a little careless in their tosses after that and Paal’s last shot seemed to almost be aimed AT Malik rather than the ring toss stand. The final score was Blue - 100, Red - 70.

 

Afterwards, most of the crowd at Woody’s had started to move away already, getting another round of drinks, gabbing and using the toilets before the next round of fun started up on the televised porn-fest they were so enjoying. Emmett was pretty much the only one still watching the screen as the two teams congratulated each other with a high five or a slap to a well-toned ass. So Em was probably the only one who noticed when Brian Kinney made his way across the patio area intent on the small blond kid who was the blue team leader. And, while the rest of the Summer of Sin contestants were chatting in the foreground, Emmett watched as Brian took the smaller man in his arms for a full-fledged, all out, bodies entwined, blow-your-socks-off-if-you-were-wearing-any, tongue included kiss. Then, with his arm draped possessively over the shorter man’s shoulders, Brian led the younger man back over to the rest, joking and acting his usual cocky self, but with one small difference. One tiny difference that only Emmett probably noticed but that was very revealing, Em thought, with a big gap-toothed grin.

 

Brian never once took his hands off the young Blond.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/29/15 - Sunday In the Sun Games: Rubber Ducky Ride (tagsit), Pass The Pickle (Bryton4ever71) & Hula Hoops Relay (natila_gra), Cock Ring Toss (4depthoflove), Full Contact Slip & Slide (4depthoflove) plus King of the Hill (tagsit), Free Floating Fucking (tagsit). Thank you SOOOOOO much to all the readers who helped me out with fun ideas for this segment. I almost had more fun thinking up the ideas than doing the writing! Unfortunately, there was just too much fun for one chapter, so I had to split it up into two. The end of the Sunday fun will be up tomorrow! TAG


	16. Sunday In The Sun Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more fun in the sun for our boys and for you readers. Who will come out 'On Top' in this competition? You'll have to read on and see! Enjoy! TAG
> 
> *****Humor Warning - You're going to want to make sure you're not drinking any hot beverages or eating any food that might spill and damage your computer when you get to the middle of the chapter . . . Don't want anyone laughing so hard they choke or anything. *****

 

 

  
  


Chapter 16 - Sunday In The Sun Part II

 

Teams: Red Team Captain - Paal, Brian, Dane, Kerek

Blue Team Captain - Justin, Daniel, Adrien, Malik

 

“So THIS is where everybody in the entire city is today? No wonder the Diner is practically dead!” A brash female voice broke through the din at Woody’s just after the end of the Cock Ring Toss game.

 

“Ma! What are you doing here in the middle of the afternoon?” Michael greeted his mother with only lukewarm enthusiasm. “I thought you were working through the dinner shift today?”

 

“Well, I was supposed to, but there’s practically nobody to serve. I guess nobody’s hungry. Or maybe everyone’s just too busy watching your ‘Summer of Smut’ to bother with food, Teddy.” Debbie guffawed loudly at her own joke and then kissed Ted with a big wet red smack on his cheek to take any possible sting out of her words. “So, what are we watching today?” Deb shooed Michael off his barstool and took his seat while she helped herself to a glass of beer from the pitcher sitting nearby without bothering to ask permission or even whose pitcher it was. “By the way, Teddy, Vic and I loved the Twister game last night. It was totally worth the fifty bucks we spent online. I didn’t know it was possible for the human body to bend like that! Now that’s what I call educational television! HAH!”

 

The intermission between games this time was a little longer because the equipment for the next game took a lot more to get set up. The crew at Woody’s was getting a little restless in the meantime. Matt, the head bartender, did his best to keep the masses entertained by showing video of the prior Summer of Sin challenges - particularly clips from the Saturday Sexcapades - but that was already old hat for these horny boys. They’d already seen it, whacked off to it, and wanted fresh meat.

 

It certainly was a new experience though for Debbie Novotny! She may have spent most of the last fifteen years hearing about her foster son, Brian’s, exploits, but she’d rarely had the opportunity to see them for herself. Not that she was a prude by any means, and having worked on Liberty Avenue for years, she’d not only seen her share of porn but also enough live sex acts that you’d think she’d be inured to the sight. But, here, now, in HD color, she got more than an eyeful of her lost boy going about his favorite past time with full Kinney flare. It worried Deb just a little, too - she wondered if Brian had really thought through all the possible fall out his porn stardom might have.

 

“You’ll never believe who just called me!” Ted came bounding back into the bar, looking at his cellphone with reverence. “That was somebody from one of the local news affiliates. It seems like my little reality game show has become quite the sensation. They actually want to do a news segment on the show - with tastefully aimed photography, of course - for the local news! Can you fucking believe it? Gay porn goes mainstream! This is going to be massive! I’m going to have to buy more bandwidth for the servers . . .” Ted drifted off in a daze of dollar signs as he dreamed of the even bigger piles of money he’d be making if the local - maybe even national - news mentioned his site.

 

“I think they’re finally ready for the next game. Oh my . . . what the hell is all that stuff,” Emmett’s comments brought everyone’s attention back to the television screen.

 

“This is gonna be amazing! Look at that - it’s like a huge obstacle course on the water! And that big white climbing thing. This is really gonna be good!” Michael was raving and bouncing in his seat like a Mexican Jumping Bean.

 

 

 

The entire contingent of Woody’s was glued to the screen, and seemed just as excited as Michael. The volume was turned up once again, as one of the masked servants explained the rules of the next game. It turned out the long blue and green inflated slide was exactly what Michael had posited - a slippery obstacle course. The contestants were going to have to make their way down from one end of the slip and slide to the other where a large inflatable iceberg with handholds had been erected. The goal of this game, apparently was to get to the top of the iceberg and maintain control over it for a set amount of time. Sort of like a big boy’s version of King of The Hill - only with water and a slip and slide and all the players naked, of course. And, just to make things REALLY interesting, the announcer servant’s buddies all came out and doused all the players from head to toe with a heavy coating of oil-based lubricant so that they were extra slippery.

 

Once again the teams huddled together for a minute or two to strategize before the servants called them all back to the starting line. Once the whistle blew, though, it was sheer chaos. Team Red had opted for a divide and conquer strategy - they positioned their two biggest guys, Dane and Paal right at the start of the slip and slide obstacle course with the intent of them keeping the others back while Brian and Kerek raced ahead. Team Blue’s strategy, on the other hand was to work together to get through the obstacles, including the guards for Team Red.

 

At first it looked like the Red Team had it all figured out. Brian and Kerek sped ahead down the length of the slippery course, climbing through the hoops and over the blocks unhindered. But, their speed ended up being their downfall. Everything was wet and slipperier than snot on a door knob and the guys themselves were slicked up so that they could barely get a grip on anything. So the first time Brian, who was in the lead, caught his foot in the folds of an obstacle almost halfway down the course, there was nothing to hold onto and no way to stop his slide. He just slithered right over the edge of the plastic path and hit the water with a huge splash. And, since the rules said that anyone who fell into the water had to go back to the very beginning and start over, their big lead now meant nothing. Kerek met the same fate just a minute or two later when he dove through a big loop and simply couldn’t stop his slide on the other side.

 

The crew at Woody’s - who had already separated naturally into two distinct teams of their own based on their favorite contestants - was getting exceedingly rowdy. There were some pretty substantial bets being laid out on this game and the Summer of Sin competition as a whole. So, when one of ‘THEIR’ team would fall, that team’s boosters would howl and rant while the other team’s supporters would taunt them. It was getting heated. Matt hadn’t seen this much interest over a sporting match ever in the history of the bar. He quickly recalculated his liquor order for the next weekend and tripled it. Then he also made a note to double the number of bouncers.

 

Meanwhile, Team Blue had managed to get all of their people past the Red Guards. While Daniel and Adrien grappled with Dane and Paal, little Justin and Malik had managed to wriggle their way through the blockade. Then, holding onto each other and making sure that each was stable, the two youngest headed down the course, taking their time and helping each other safely over every obstacle. Back at the start, all four of the wrestling men ended up overboard but Adrien and Daniel proved to be the faster swimmers so they got back up before Dane and Paal could remount their defensive strategy. That meant that the rest of Team Blue was able to soon catch up to the two leaders. But, Team Red wasn’t far behind.

 

In the interest of winning the competition, Daniel had consented to letting Adrien remove the butt plug for the duration of the Challenge, but that didn’t mean that the two were now bosom buddies. They could barely stand the sight of each other, so they weren’t much use to the team’s ‘stick together’ strategy. But, with Justin helping Adrien and Malik helping Daniel, the whole group still managed to stay together and on the course for most of the way.

 

That was when first Brian and then Dane managed to catch up to the Blues and devoted themselves to trying to sabotage the little group. Just as the group was ascending a particularly tricky obstacle that involved a central post with arms that basically blocked the whole path, Brian got a grip on Adrien’s ankle that somehow didn’t slide right off and he started to pull. Justin lost his grip on his partner and would have gone overboard himself if Malik hadn’t steadied him. Daniel, though, who was standing right next to Adrien, didn’t lift a finger to help stop his nemesis’ slide. If he had, Daniel would probably have been better off because the combined weight of the two of them might have kept them both steady and on the course when Dane caught up to Daniel and, using his body as a battering ram, just knocked the smaller asian man off the far side.

 

Justin and Malik had luckily made it past that last super-tricky obstacle though and only had to crawl through one last hoop to get to the end of the course where the big inflatable white iceberg was waiting. Brian and Dane, who were both tall and relatively bulkier, were having quite the time with the tricky post & arms obstacle and were therefore unable to catch up to the smaller, more agile men. Accordingly, Justin and Malik wisely took their time and made it to the edge of the climbing structure without incident.

 

The climb itself wasn’t all that difficult - or at least it wouldn’t have been except for the fact that their whole bodies were covered with extra-slippery lubricant that had of course also gotten all over their hands. It made keeping one’s grip on the handholds nigh on impossible. Justin and Malik still stuck together, helping each other out whenever they could by pointing out easier paths or unseen handholds. Still, it was very slow going. Justin had almost lost his hold on three separate occasions and only at the last minute managed to get a toe or finger wedged into a handle. But, on top of being very slippery, Justin was also shorter than most of the others and not really the most athletic of guys. This was quite the personal challenge for the boy. Which is probably why Malik made it to the top of the berg while Justin was only half way.

 

Now, all Malik had to do was keep his position as King of the Hill for the requisite five minutes. No problem, right? Well, except that Brian had managed to finally get through the end of the obstacle course and was already climbing like a long-limbed monkey up the face of the iceberg wall. Unlike Justin, Brian WAS the athletic type and had regularly spent time in the gym on the rock climbing wall. He was confident and seemed to know exactly which hand or foot hold would work best. He was up that iceberg in only minutes, passing Justin by with only a facetious grin.

 

Malik had seen Brian coming and made himself as secure as was possible. He had his hands both wrapped tightly around hand grips and his feet dangling, ready to use them to push Brian off if possible. He knew he probably couldn’t hold out too long against Brian’s longer reach but he only had to keep his position as the King for two or three more minutes and then it would all be over. It was going to be a struggle though.

 

Back at Woody’s, where all this was being observed with avid attention, the noise level had dropped drastically. It felt like the hundred or so patrons now watching were all holding their breath. Would Team Blue be able to stay on top or would Brian Kinney and Team Red emerge victorious? Everyone just assumed that if Brian managed to dislodge Malik the game would be over. No one would get Kinney off the top of the hill if he managed to get up there, right? The mood in the bar was tense.

 

When Brian did reach the top, he feinted a couple of times, trying to judge Malik’s hold and see how the younger man would react. The younger man tried to shove at Brian’s head and shoulders with his feet but Brian was quick and managed to avoid most of the blows. Brian wasn’t interested in an all out fight - he was not going to risk any of his manly bits getting damaged by one of Malik’s flailing feet. Instead, he was going to be smart about this. So, after a quick feint to the left, Brian pulled back and waited for Malik’s kick, adroitly grabbing the ankle as soon as it was fully extended. Then Brian just pulled and pulled and pulled. Malik held on for quite a while, still using his other foot to try to get free from Brian’s grip. It didn’t work though. Brian somehow managed to not only keep his grip on the first ankle, but also to keep climbing until he was right next to the smaller man. And, with iron fingers, Brian managed to slowly but surely pry Malik’s right hand off the handle he’d been holding onto for dear life.

 

Once Brian managed to loosen Malik’s one hand, it was pretty much over. The bigger man simply shoved at little Malik with all his might, even letting go of his own handhold for a brief moment, in order to get more oomph to his shove, and the younger man went flying over the side, landing with a huge splash in the deepest part of the pool. Brian then climbed up to the top of the iceberg, wearing his traditional smirk of triumph, stood up a bit precariously on the flat top and pumped his fist victoriously in the direction of the servant acting as cameraman for the afternoon.

 

And since he was looking directly at the camera right at that moment, the camera captured the subsequent expressions on Brian’s face perfectly, as sneaky little Justin finally made it up to the last handhold, took one of his hands and rolled his finger around in a extra-sticky patch of lube down by his knee and then quietly climbed the last foot or so up to the top before sticking his well-lubed finger up Brian’s unsuspecting asshole.

 

The look of pure shock on Brian’s face was priceless. He immediately bolted fully upright, looking over his shoulder to see who had DARED to accost him in such a manner, and in the process the big guy lost his footing on the wobbly inflated plastic surface and toppled over inelegantly with all his arms and legs flailing as he fell into the pool. Leaving little tyro Justin to calmly take his time as he ascended to the top of the hill, seating himself firmly and without haste and smiling his biggest, most blindingly bright smile as he looked around and noted the fact that there wasn’t anyone left from the Red team anywhere in sight.

 

By the time the whistle was blown by the servant indicating that the Blue Team had won this segment of the day’s competition, most of the shouting and laughter had died out back at Woody’s. The only remaining protest was heard from Michael who was irate on his best friend’s behalf. “Did you SEE what that brat did? That’s not fair. He cheated! Ted, you’re not going to let him get away with that, are you? Ted? TED!” And in the background you could see reruns of Brian Kinney’s fall from the Hill over and over again, complete with that wonderful expression of shocked outrage on the Stud’s face at the audacity of anyone, especially a little blond boy, taking such unheard of liberties with his sacred and untouchable ass.

 

The crowd at Woody’s had never laughed so hard in their lives.

 

   

 

“So, on a scale of one to ten, just how pissed off are you,” Justin asked when he finally managed to get close enough to Brian for a private conversation.

 

“Right now,” Brian glared at the audacious little blond, his gaze shooting sharp, pointy icicles at the boy, “I’d say about a 32!”

 

Brian turned his back on the kid and refused to acknowledge the grudging admiration he felt for the kid who simply did what was necessary to win. Brian would have probably done the same thing himself - if he’d thought of it. But he wasn’t going to let the kid know that. He also wasn’t going to let the kid know that he found the half-contrite, half-smug look the kid was wearing as he approached Brian to be totally charming. That annoying little twat was too quick by far. Brian was NOT going to encourage him. Especially not when it came to the little fool taking liberties with certain parts of Brian’s anatomy that were generally considered untouchable and off limits to all but a very elite few.

 

Luckily, before Brian caved and let slip any of his begrudging admiration for the kid, they were all called back to the pool for the last game of the day. The servant announced that this competition was called the Free Floating Fuck. Which sort of gave away the nature of the game but, whatever, thought Brian. Fucking he could handle. He was good at fucking. And as long as the cheeky little blond brat wasn’t involved, he didn’t think he’d have a problem with this event.

 

For this game, each team was given two inflated rafts - the kind you would normally use to laze around on the pool while you were tanning - and advised to divide themselves into pairs. Team Blue separated so that Justin was paired with Adrien and Daniel was paired with Malik. Team Red ended up being Brian with Paal and Dane with Kerek. Then, they were all led to the water and told that the goal of this game was to actually fuck while floating on the short, insubstantial little rafts. The first team to have a pair actually reach orgasm while maintaining their precarious perch on the little rafts would be declared the winners.

 

Now, anyone who had actually spent any time in a pool can tell you that the little rafts that the House Boys were given are not particularly stable to start with. They work just fine once you get on them if all you do is hold perfectly still and lay there. But, getting on one can be tough and you can’t move around much once on unless you want to get a dunking. Getting two people on the tiny little rafts and staying on them while doing something as energetic as fucking was pretty inconceivable. Everyone looked a little doubtful that it could be done.

 

They weren’t given a chance to object though, since the servant with the whistle blew it as soon as they were all in the water and the game was officially started.

 

The teams tried pretty much everything but nothing seemed to work. The tangled convolutions these guys attempted were amazing, but none really worked very well. Several times, a pair would manage to get both men onto the raft and maybe even manage to start to fuck, but then one or the other would lose their balance and the whole jumble would sink. It was fucking hilarious to watch - at least all the masked servants were giggling as they stood around the perimeter of the pool and snickered at the outlandish positions and failed attempts.

 

Finally, the least likely pair managed to do something that was simple yet highly effective. Dane laid flat on his back on one of the rafts and his large bulk, held rather stiffly, seemed to actually stabilize the thing. Then, his partner, Kerek, towed the raft over to the side of the pool, climbed out and very carefully lowered himself from the pool deck until he was straddling Dane with his feet dangling in the water. With incrementally small movements, pausing often to ensure that they wouldn’t rock the raft too much, Kerek managed to impale his body on the BBG’s (Big Blond Giant’s) stout man meat. It wasn’t elegant or all that comfortable, but it WAS workable as long as the participants didn’t get too enthusiastic. And, rather than lifting himself up and down like he normally would when riding a partner, Kerek instead slowly rocked himself forward and back while squeezing his rectal muscles and writhing sinuously with his long, supple torso just enough to elicit a delicious friction that worked amazingly well.

 

While the others were still falling all over themselves, giggling and totally at sea over how to work this impossible feat, Kerek and Dane were actually getting pretty close to getting off. And, although all the other contestants were far too busy to notice, the cameraman had long since focused his attention on the pair who looked like they were blissfully unaware of the struggles of their compatriots. The winners of the game announced themselves rather vocally a couple of minutes later when Kerek gripped Dane’s body tightly between his strong thighs, moaned with glee and shot out several long ribbons of pearly white cum that splattered across the surface of the pool while Big Dane reverently voiced HIS appreciation with a booming “Fuck, YEAH!”

 

 

“Sorry, Sunshine, but I just really don’t think hot pink is your color,” Brian commented, teasing the young blond for the umpteenth time that night. “I think you should have held out for the cute little blue padded number they gave to Daniel. It would match your eyes. And, really, if the losers of the day’s Challenge HAVE to wear women’s bras and panties, you’d think that The Master would at least make an effort to have you look pretty in what he chose.”

 

Justin looked over at Brian who was seated next to him on the bed and gave him the most scathing look he could manage while wearing a lacy hot pink bra and panties. “Fuck you, Brian!”

 

“Yeah, well, that brings up a whole other topic of conversation that we probably should discuss, Sunshine. Especially after your little foray into the forbidden zone earlier this afternoon,” Brian put on his sternest face as he looked at the boy, intent on making his point.

 

“Oh, get over yourself already, Brian,” Justin wasn’t in the mood for a lecture. “You act like your ass is some sacred shrine that none but the chosen few are allowed access to. You’re a gay man, Brian, and EVERY gay man needs to get fucked on a regular basis. I should know. I can’t believe I waited as long as I did. You need to loosen up and enjoy yourself. And, actually, I think a nice stiff cock up your ass would do you a world of good.”

 

Justin didn’t bother to wait for a response to his little diatribe. He crawled under the covers on the far side of the big king sized bed and was almost instantly asleep. Meanwhile, Brian was still standing there with his mouth hanging open and a confused look on his gorgeous face. He didn’t really know WHAT to say to this arrogant and insolent little whippersnapper who presumed far, far, too much. There was so much he wanted to say that he didn’t really even know where to start. How dare this kid who knew NOTHING talk to him - to Brian Kinney, Stud of Liberty Avenue - like that.

 

‘But, then again’, Brian thought in the darkest, remotest regions of his mind where no one was allowed to go and the thoughts originating from whence were never allowed near the surface, ‘the kid might just have a point . . .

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/30/15 - Reader’s Suggestion - Losers have to wear clothing (Woman’s Bra & Panties) (combo suggestion by Lisa and natila_gra on AO3). So, what did you think of Sunday in the Sun? Enough hot naked gay boys for you? You're right - there's never enough! TAG


	17. Masturbation Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if Sunday in the Sun wasn't enough fun for you, today you get to read about Masturbation Monday! Yep, I've got all the boys whacking of for your pleasure for the whole day. Plus, to crown off the day, there's the Masturbation Karaoke Challenge. Go! Read! Enjoy! And don't forget to watch the videos that go with the songs. TAG
> 
> *****Humor Warning - This is probably another chapter where you wanna make sure not to have any spillable beverages near your computer while you're reading *****

 

Chapter 17 - Masturbation Monday. (Monday, June 6th)

 

For the third morning in a row, Brian woke up with his arms full of snuggly warm blond boy and he wondered how this had happened. Brian Kinney didn’t generally let tricks stay the night so he wasn’t used to waking up with another man in his bed, let alone in his arms. But, in just a few short days, this phenomenon had become his new norm? He couldn’t say he disliked the experience - he’d been sleeping better than ever the past couple nights in spite of being in a strange bed and having a strange bedfellow. It’s just that this didn’t really fit in with the Brian Kinney personae. Brian wasn’t the cuddle-in-bed-in-the-mornings kind of guy. And yet, once again, he found himself with an adorable little blond waif curled around him, blond hair in his face, drool dripping down his neck and a well-sized blond boy boner digging into his thigh. How did this happen, again? And why did he seem to find it so . . . pleasant?

 

And, more to the point, what, if anything, was he going to do about it?

 

“Hey, you,” a sultry, warm, low tenor voice vibrated up to him, originating somewhere amid the mop of blond hair in the crook of his shoulder. “Stop thinking so loud, big guy. You woke me up with all your worrying.”

 

“If you hadn’t been drooling on my shoulder I might be still be asleep myself. You’re like a fucking leaky faucet,” Brian snarked, not happy that this little twink could apparently see right through him. “Besides, I wasn’t worrying. I was contemplating. I never worry. I make sure that I plan ahead so I don’t have to worry.”

 

“Uh huh . . .” Justin didn’t sound convinced by Brian’s bluster. “Well, then, stop with all the noisy contemplating so I can go back to sleep.”

 

”Sorry, Sunshine,” Brian smirked lasciviously right before he flipped Justin over onto his stomach, grabbed a condom from the bedside table and started to lube up the boy’s ass. “I’m already awake and since it was your drool that started all this, you’re going to have to suffer the consequences.”

 

“Darn . . . Well, I guess I’ll just have to suffer through it,”Justin didn’t sound all that upset at his ‘punishment’.

 

In fact, as Brian’s fingers delved even deeper into his ass, touching his fingertips with unerring accuracy to that sweet spot that caused the boy to writhe in ecstasy, Justin completely forgot that he’d meant to try and get another half hour of sleep.

 

 

After the big Sunday in the Sun Challenge, the contestants had been given the rest of the evening off. Thankfully there weren’t any Challenges set for Sunday evenings. Other than The Master awarding the losing team their punishment - they were all given women’s bras and panties which they’d have to wear for the next 24 hours - and Justin being declared ‘Lord of the Lube’ for getting the highest ratings during the Saturday Sexcapades (there was actually a tie between the Justin/Dane hour and the Brian/Justin/Dane hour, but since they both involved the Twinkie with the Impressive Dinkie, the little boy was declared the overall winner), they were just left alone.

 

Sunday evening there had been a big barbeque with steak and grilled veggies, and most of the contestants had enjoyed simply lounging around the pool, eating, drinking beer and chatting without the pressure of ‘performing’. The contestants were also told that they would have most of Monday off as well. Everyone was grateful, as the first week of the competition had been a stressful one already. Several of the House Boys seemed a little worse for wear - most especially Adrien, who was looking a little ragged after being constantly harassed by Daniel’s butt plug play all the previous night and most of the day. The guy was so grateful when one of the servants came and took it away, declaring the time was up, that it looked like he was about to cry. Brian had had to force himself not to intervene several times already, so he was almost as glad as Adrien that the evil thing was gone.

 

But, because there was nothing on the morning’s agenda, Monday started off slowly. Brian and Justin wandered down to grab coffee and breakfast about ten o’clock. Most everyone else was up already but the entire houseful of guys were simply lounging around doing not much of anything. And, for once, the gaggle of hot, sexy, gay men seemed too bushed to get horny. If left like this, there wouldn’t have been any fucking going on at all that morning, and that was just unacceptable.

 

It looked like it was up to the Tireless Twinkie to get things started.

 

 

So, as soon as Justin finished his breakfast, he grabbed his big bottle of Glide and started on his Lord of the Lube duties. With a smug smile on his otherwise innocent-looking countenance, the diminutive blond approached the couch where four of the House Boys were sprawled out watching porn on the television but without much enthusiasm. The two who were wearing women’s undergarments looked particularly ragged. It was a pathetic sight, really, and Justin vowed not to let this state of affairs continue for long.

 

“Okay, hands out everybody!” Lord Justin demanded, using his body to block the group’s view of the television screen.

 

Daniel sneered at the little lord but didn’t say anything as he leaned over so he could look around the kid blocking his view. The BBG snorted out a little humorless laugh but also ignored the tiny twink. Paal and Malik took their cue from the other two and likewise did nothing.

 

“Hey! I said, hands out! I’m the Lord of the Lube and I say that all of you are going to take a palmful of lube and start whacking off to that porn instead of just sitting there like big lumps of useless man meat,” Justin’s raised voice and demanding stance actually seemed to spark some reaction in the group, in spite of his youth and small stature. “Come on! Or do you all want the hundreds of guys watching this on the net to know you’re a bunch of lazy, impotent slackers?”

 

“You might not be very large, Little Boy,” Dane was the first to relent, holding out his hand, palm up, and accepting his allotment of lube. “But you’ve got the biggest fucking titanium strength balls I’ve ever seen.”

 

“You know it!” Justin gloated with a big shiny grin on his face as he went down the line and filled the palm of every single one of the couch potatoes. “Now, all of you, get started whacking off. And I’d better not see any of you slacking off again or I’ll be following you around all day with my big bottle of lube and you’ll be whacking that meat until it’s raw. You hear me?”

 

“Yes, Sir!” Malik teased as he rubbed his palms together so he could get a two-handed rhythm going on his own prodigious porn-prognosticator pole.

 

“All right! Carry on men!” Justin laughed and skipped off with his lube bottle to find other unsuspecting and uninspired men who he could help with a good masturbatory act or two.

 

Brian, who’d been observing all this from the far corner of the room while he sipped at his third cup of coffee of the morning, found himself chuckling once again over the audacity of his favorite twink. Fuck! The boy was a fucking handful. Brian could only imagine what the kid would be like out in the real world, what with how tenacious and indomitable he seemed. If he showed half the spirit out there that Brian had seen in this smaller setting, the kid would end up ruling the world before he was thirty.

 

“Um, Brian,” the exuberant boy interrupted his amused contemplation, bouncing up with his bottle of lube at the ready. “You too, big guy! Grab a handful and start pulling on that pud! I want to see jism and I want to see it now! So, get whacking!”

 

Brian snickered softly and put out his hand without saying a word. He’d save himself the trouble of an argument - which he suspected he’d lose against this indomitable kid anyway - and just play along. Justin beamed his approval up at his taciturn bedmate and pumped out an extra large serving of lubricant for Brian. Without bothering to put down his coffee, Brian started stroking himself, keeping eye contact with Justin all the while, which seemed to work as a sexual stimulant far better than the lackluster porn performances airing on the television screen. Justin himself leaned against the wall and watched, ostensibly to ensure his subjects were doing as their Lord demanded, but mostly just enjoying the spectacle of Brian beating off while eye fucking him.

 

Yes! This was fun! Justin figured he was really going to enjoy his tenure as Lord of the Lube!

 

  
What with the indefatigable and imperious imp popping up everywhere all day, masturbation Monday ended up being quite a busy day for the guys in the Residence. Justin seemed to be fucking everywhere. Nobody was safe from him and his seemingly bottomless bottle of lube. He even managed to find Adrien, who’d tried to hide out in the toilet for an hour or two to escape the ceaseless attentions of the tireless twink. Lord Justin took his lube job duties very, very seriously.

 

Thankfully, the lube bottle was finally confiscated by one of the masked servants about four pm. The three guys sitting on the couch who’d been Justin’s last victims, Kerek, Dane and Brian, gave the servant a standing ovation as he took the dreaded bottle of lube away. Justin had looked crestfallen when he realized he wouldn’t be able to torment the rest of the boys anymore that day. But at least the guys and their poor, overused peckers would have a couple of hours of rest before the evening Challenge was due to start. Even Brian had worried that he’d be out of commission completely if Justin had been allowed to continue much longer.

 

By the time the group was summoned to gather in front of The Master’s portrait a little after seven, most of them had recovered. Justin still was not a very popular person with the guys, though, and the kid received several dirty looks. The brash boy simply grinned back at anyone and everyone with his unquenchable good humor. Which usually elicited even more dirty looks, but, oh well.

 

“Welcome, my children,” The Master intoned. “I’ve been watching you and I was thrilled to see how much fun you were all having today in celebration of Masturbation Monday! Justin, you were an excellent Lord of the Lube - thank you for your unflagging attention to your duties keeping the rest of the boys from flagging!” Justin beamed proudly around at all the other men and simply ignored the groans and hisses his praise from The Master raised.

 

“And the good news is that Masturbation Monday isn’t over yet!” More groans from the collected men ensued at this announcement and there were overtly malicious looks thrown Justin’s way once again. “I know you’re all excited by that news! Of course, this time you’ll be whacking off with a bit of a twist - you’ll be doing it while singing karaoke!” The groans were almost deafening at this pronouncement. “Yep! It’s the Masturbation Karaoke Challenge! I have chosen the perfect song for each of you to sing, my children. You will be fantastic. And, for your added pleasure and mine, you will receive physical stimulation while you’re singing from these two beautiful professionals.” Two gorgeous, well-muscled men dressed in doctor’s scrub pants but no shirts, with latex gloves on and surgical masks covering their faces stepped forward from behind the usual contingent of masked servants. “But, just remember, you have to finish your song BEFORE you come or you lose this Challenge. Oh, and stopping in the middle or flubbing a line will also get you disqualified. Now, go to it, my children and make me proud!”

 

There was even more grumbling as the servants began to set up the ‘stage’ for the performance and then used the bingo machine to randomly choose the order in which the contestants would perform. Justin, of course, hadn’t lost his big bright-eyed grin. Brian was looking decidedly unhappy though.

 

“What’s wrong, Big Guy? I’m sure you’ve got at least one more orgasm in you. You can’t be THAT worn out?” Justin cornered Brian.

 

“It’s not that . . .” Brian looked almost green at the prospect of tonight’s Challenge. “It’s just . . . well, I . . . I can’t fucking sing, all right?” Brian fessed up, looking adorably bashful as far as Justin was concerned. “The only time I EVER sang in public was back in high school when my friend Mikey tried to convince me to form a band with him. But I was fucking high and drunk out of my mind every time we had to sing anywhere and I don’t think I’m gonna get to dull the pain that way tonight . . .”

 

“You’ll be fine,” Justin tried to comfort the queasy looking man. “I’m sure you’re not as bad as you think. Besides, nobody’s gonna be listening to you sing when your beautiful dick is there in their faces getting jerked off. It’ll be no big deal. You’ll see.”

 

“I fucking hope you’re right, Sunshine,” Brian wasn’t all that convinced.

 

“First up,” announced the Servant with the microphone, calling everyone back to the front of the room where chairs had been set up in a semi-circle around the makeshift stage. “Paal, who will be performing ‘Stronger’ while Hans plays Paal’s Flesh Flute!”

 

Paal walked up onto the stage and turned to face the audience, visibly nervous. The gorgeous hand job assistant, Hans, knelt at the tall Indian’s feet and flexed his latex gloved hands, the surgical mask not really hiding the grin the man was wearing underneath it. The stage had been set up directly in front of the large television screen that was on that wall and it was apparently tied into the karaoke machine that was set up on a little stand to Paal’s left, down around the level of his thigh. When the servant/announcer asked Paal if he was ready, the man took an unsteady breath, blew it out loudly and nodded.

 

The screen behind Paal instantly lit up and started playing the intro to the video version of Kelly Clarkson’s ‘Stronger’. Paal had only about 12 seconds of intro music to get himself prepared and ready himself to sing. It was a pretty fast paced song and actually a really great song to start out this kind of competition with, except that it was a bit overwhelming for poor Paal when, just as the lyrics started to scroll across the screen, Hans grabbed Paal’s cock with cold, lube slicked hands and started to yank. The first line of the song - ‘You know the bed feels warmer . . .’ - came out with a little squeak at the start but it was at least intelligible.

 

And, really, Paal didn’t have a bad voice, all things considered. He sang along pretty well, occasionally falling a little behind the beat as he struggled through the words to the song while Hans was doing his best to distract the man with every hand job trick in the book. He made it all the way through the first round of the chorus and the bridge without a mistake. Unfortunately, just after the second repetition of the chorus, Hans really hit his stride, not only stroking Paal’s long thin cock at an intensely rapid pace, but also alternately massaging his balls and stroking across the man’s perineum with a constant circular motion that was just too much for Paal’s wavering concentration. About the third time the word ‘Stronger’ was supposed to be belted out, Paal lost it, groaned out an unearthly animalistic noise and shot a very strong stream of cum that flew all the way out into the ranks of the audience. A loud buzzer rang out and Paal’s turn was officially over.

 

Next up was Brian. He looked not only green but like he was possibly going to throw up at any moment. Justin tried to give him an encouraging smile, but he wasn’t sure Brian was seeing anything, the man was so tied up with nerves. The second of the professional ‘assistants’, this one was apparently named Austin, knelt at Brian’s feet. Brian was too dazed to care and didn’t even notice when the servant asked if he was ready, so the man just started the song without Brian’s nod to proceed. The screen behind Brian lit up with a bright green holding pattern and there was a ten second countdown - probably because the song he was going to sing didn’t have much, if any, intro. When the countdown reached ‘0’ the screen came alive, and the video version of Shania Twain’s ‘I Feel Like A Woman’ started to play. Brian only had three seconds before he had to say the first line, ‘Let’s go, girls’, which he only just managed.

 

The rest of the lyrics were spoken by Brian - not sung, but spoken - in a totally off-key monotone. It was true - Brian really could NOT sing. Or at least he wasn’t singing that night. Maybe he might have done better if he was drunk and high, but Justin doubted it. He barely seemed to notice the guy scrambling away at his crotch trying to get him hard - he was really too panic-stricken at the prospect of singing to worry about a fucking hand job. Brian stumbled his way through most of the intro and the first verse, mostly getting the words right and only falling behind the beat a couple times. He even made it through the first rendition of the chorus. His flat delivery of the iconic line, ‘Man, I feel like a woman!’ was given in such an emotionless tone that it caused all the listeners to crack up - which of course threw Brian off even more. But, on the second run through the chorus, just after the line, ‘I wanna be free to feel the way I feel . . .’ Brian just stopped, looked up at the audience, all of whom were giggling uncontrollably, and said, “Fuck it!” then stomped off the stage to a gale of laughter. Several people noted that he wasn’t even hard at that point.

 

Daniel came next and perversely enough ended up singing Whitney Houston’s ‘I’m Every Woman’, which he actually did pretty well with - probably because it was a fairly slow ballad. Daniel’s downfall was the length of the song - at more than four minutes in length it was one of the longer songs - and he just couldn’t hold out against the ministrations of Hans for that long. At about three and a half minutes into the video, right when Whitney would have started really wailing out her usual ‘Whoooooaaaaaa, whoa, whoa’s’, Daniel cried out his own ‘Whoa!” and exploded into Hans’ hands.

 

Dane was completely tone deaf, apparently. But, he nevertheless, gave Christina Aguilera's ‘Beautiful’ his all. When the chorus phrase came along, the BBG belted out the line, ‘I am beautiful!’ with all his heart, causing a loud whooping of approval from the crowd. He might have made it all the way too, but about the time where the lyrics read, ‘Oh no, oh no, oh no,’ the big guy got just distracted enough by his personal assistant that he kept right on going with the ‘oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no’ part until he was pretty much screaming out “Oh no!” which quickly changed to “Oh, yeah! Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah” and it was all over.

 

Adrien was the first contestant who walked up to the stage looking like he was going to enjoy this particular competition. His song ended up being Gloria Gaynor’s ‘I Will Survive’ and when he saw what he’d be singing he got a huge smile on his face. He had a decent voice too. Maybe not Gloria Gaynor good, but for a skinny white boy, he could really belt it out. And he was even dancing along and rocking his hips in time to the music, using hand gestures when he sang the part about ‘Go on now! Go! Walk out the door!’, and all the while annoying the hell out of the man at his feet trying to keep up a good rhythm while Adrien was dancing around. He managed to get all the way through the song with flair and then, on the very last rendition of the chorus, while he belted out the last ‘I Will Survive’ he shot his load in long white ribbons that splattered all over the karaoke machine before bowing jauntily to the audience and strutting off the stage with a big smile on his face.

 

Justin was the next one up. He swaggered up onto the stage looking very confident. Of course, that was pretty much the way the little guy approached all things in life, but Brian - who had finally regained his composure after his own disastrous karaoke experience - thought he was acting even more arrogant than usual. When the video that started to play on the screen behind him turned out to be Katy Perry’s ‘I Kissed A Girl And I Liked It!’ the boy laughed joyously and started bouncing along with the beat. He apparently knew the song by heart because he barely had to look at the lyrics on the screen. And the boy really threw himself into the song, heart and soul. He was shaking his shoulders seductively as he sang the intro and waving his hands about in front of his face, mimicking the way Katy was playing with a fan in the video.

 

When the chorus came up, Justin was smiling sexily and belting out the lines in a really remarkable, beautiful tenor voice. ‘I kissed a girl and I liked it, taste of her cherry chapstick!’ Justin sang the line and winked at the audience as if he was including them all in on the joke. When the next line came up and he added, ‘I kissed a girl just to try it, hope my boyfriend don’t mind it!’ he giggled a little and made a coquettish gesture as if he was trying to hide his enjoyment of the experience. He was fucking captivating all the way through the song. And you could tell he was having a really great time singing too. It was the best performance by far. With the very last ‘I Liked It!’ Justin finally let himself go and shot out several streams of jizz like fireworks, that coated the face of poor Hans. Justin, the cocky little devil, didn’t stop there, though. He bent over, pulled the assistant’s face up so he could lick off his own cum from the side of the guy’s face and then stood up and defiantly declared to all present, “I liked it!” again! He got a standing ovation from the crew watching.

 

Malik’s rendition of Alicia Key’s ‘Girl On Fire’ was next. He did a decent job, actually, but after Justin’s performance, he had a lot to live up to. He also didn’t have the pipes to belt out the high notes quite like Alicia. Plus, the masturbatory assistants were pissed off that the last two contestants had beaten them by not coming before the end of the song, so Austin, who was up this time around, made sure to redouble his efforts on Malik’s big thick boner. And, with all that effort being applied to his dick, Malik only made it through to the third repetition of the chorus, shooting pretty much right along with the beat to the last ‘This Girl is on Fire . . .”

 

Kerek, the last performer, seemed to like the fact that he got Aretha Franklin’s ‘Natural Woman’. He was another one who seemed to really get into the song, swinging his hips and doing all the right moves that would have made him a perfect choice for one of Aretha’s back up singers if he’d actually been alive back in the 60’s. His voice wasn’t really the best, but he made up for it with flair and enthusiasm. The audience actually started joining in with the echoed backup singer parts, aiding in to make the performance extra special. He also made it all the way through the song, perhaps aided by the fact that he got the shortest of all the songs chosen.

 

So, in the end, there was a three-way tie. The servants got together and whispered, with one of them making a discrete call on his cell phone, and then the announcer came back on the stage. “Since we have three contestants who were able to complete this Challenge, The Master has declared there will be one last performance to break the tie. Adrien, Justin and Kerek, please come back up on stage.”

 

When all three were back up on stage, all looking self-assured and ready to go, the servant started the next song. It was an oldie but a goody - ‘It’s Raining Men’, by the Weather Girls!. The older members of the audience laughed at the silly nature of the song, but it was fun and upbeat and the three singers were totally getting into it so nobody really minded how hokey it was. Each of the three contestants up on stage were hamming it up and doing their best to outperform the others.

 

Meanwhile Hans, Austin and the servant who’d volunteered to jerk off the third contestant, were doing everything they could think of to get their guy off. Kerek, who’d been the last one to sing in the regular line up, and who was still half hard when he started, was the first to fall. As the song came up on the line, ‘. . . find the perfect guy!’ Kerek felt his balls constricting and knew he was about to lose it. But, showman to the end, he made it good, putting his own hand down and helping the assistant to get him off with a really great, explosive bang that ended up with streamers of cum painting all of the audience in the front row. He got a big hand of applause for that and walked off stage with his head held high.

 

That left only Justin and Adrien. Justin was waving his Jazz Hands frantically and belting out a big ‘Hallelujah, it’s raining men!’ while Adrien was snapping his fingers and swaying his body side to side. It was pretty hilarious but also one hell of a great effort on both men’s parts. Then, at the start of the very last chorus, Justin did this little spin thing while belting out ‘It’s Raining Men!” that temporarily pulled his dick out of Hans’ clutches. Adrien, who hadn’t thought of that maneuver, was taken by surprise when the masked servant who’d been jerking him off, took that opportunity to stick his thumb up Adrien’s ass, triggering an almost immediate and explosive reaction, and disqualifying him in the process. After that, all Justin had to do was hold out for the final 10 seconds of the song. And, with his amazingly strong voice, the little blond belted out the final, ‘Tall, Blond, Dark and Lean . . .” before he threw his head back, reveling in the exquisite feelings Hans was imparting and then blasting out an impressive flood of cum that crescendoed right along with the final notes of the song!

 

The crowd went wild with approval, clapping, shouting and whooping out as Justin bowed again and again, lapping up all the adoration from his loving fans.

 

Brian was as impressed as all the rest, but secretly he feared the repercussions of his little twink getting an even bigger head - or, make that, two bigger heads . . .

 

Japanese Game Show that inspired this chapter - Masturbation Karaoke: <https://youtu.be/B9L8zMKYPSI>

 

Songs:

Paal - ‘Stronger’ (Kelly Clarkson) <https://youtu.be/Xn676-fLq7I>

Brian - 'I Feel Like A Woman' (Shania Twain) <https://youtu.be/ZJL4UGSbeFg>

Daniel - ‘I’m Every Woman’ (Whitney Houston) <https://youtu.be/H7_sqdkaAfo>

Dane - 'I Am Beautiful' (Christina Aguillara) <https://youtu.be/-USUDzycRvM>

Adrien - ‘I Will Survive’ (Gloria Gaynor) <https://youtu.be/XZGwHtGBZJU>

Justin - 'Kiss' (I Kissed a Girl And I Liked It!) (Katy Perry) - Katy Perry version: <https://youtu.be/tAp9BKosZXs>; Randy Harrison version: <https://youtu.be/F9fdxkaRys0>

Malik - ‘Girl On Fire’ (Alicia Keys) <https://youtu.be/J91ti_MpdHA>

Kerek - 'Natural Woman' (Aretha Franklin) <https://youtu.be/dEWuAcMWDLY>

Tiebreaker Song - ‘It’s Raining Men (The Weather Girls) <https://youtu.be/l5aZJBLAu1E>

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 End Notes - Masturbation Karaoke Challenge winner - Justin - Was chosen by SunshineSally - my 100th review winner. PLEASE, Please, please, please, take the time to check out the hot links to the videos that go with each of the songs the boys sing. I was watching the videos while I wrote and I timed everything to those videos. I think you’ll get a much better feel for the chapter and the singing if you watch the actual videos. There’s also a link to the Japanese game show that inspired this chapter - it’s really freaky, but fun too. Plus, you HAVE to watch the video of Randy Harrison doing Katy Perry’s ‘I Kissed A Girl’ for real. He’s adorable and an amazing singer in real life. And if you don’t go check out all the videos, I refuse to write any more chapters, so there! TAG


	18. Tickle Me Twink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian's starting to fall into a routine and thinks he's got this Summer of Sin game down pat, but then something happens to stir up trouble. What's going through the normally in-control stud's brain? Could it have anything to do with that too-tempting blond twink? Read on and see! TAG

Chapter 18 - Tickle Me Twink (Tuesday, June 7th).

 

By Tuesday morning things at the Residence seemed to start to fall into a sort of routine for Brian. He’d wake up every morning wrapped around the nubile body of a deliciously warm blond boy. By this point, Brian had ceased to be concerned over or even wonder about how, exactly, this happened every night or who was responsible for the overtly lesbianic cuddling. It just was what it was and Brian had to admit, at least to himself, that he found the experience rather pleasant. The fact that Justin was a wanton little thing who was almost always ready to fuck immediately upon waking every morning, certainly helped Brian rationalize away any possible misgivings he might have about falling into such an intimate routine.

 

Then, after at least one morning fuck, either in the bed or the shower, or both, Brian and the Twink would migrate downstairs for breakfast followed immediately by the daily instructions from The Master. Most days the Trials were rather benign. They usually involved new toys that were introduced, having to follow the orders of the previous night’s Challenge winner or some ongoing sexual directive that would encourage the contestants to be pretty much constantly aroused, until it was time for the main Challenge event every evening. But, in between the times they were being ordered around at The Master’s will, the boys would have freedom to pursue other things - although the options in the Residence were pretty much limited to watching porn, reading porn or fucking each other.

 

The non-sex related activities available for the House Boys were few. There was a gym set up out on the patio for the guys to use, which they pretty much all took advantage of daily since none of them wanted to spend the summer getting all fat and flabby while being on constant display. They could swim or hang out in the hot tub. They each had their hour of downtime every day when they could escape to the Break Room and use the computers in a room that was not subject to the scrutiny of the cameras. Or they could sleep, but there was only so much time they could get away with that option.

 

Starting on Monday night after the Masturbation Karaoke Challenge, though, they’d been given a new, ongoing, assignment that several of the contestants took to with gusto - The Blog Bitch Challenge. This Challenge, set up by Ted in an effort to make his Summer of Sin website more interactive and, in turn, keep his subscribers online even longer, had each of the boys writing a blog about their experiences in the game. They’d been told that this competition would be judged every Sunday and whoever’s blog got the most hits during the week would get some special reward. There were even two new computers set up in the Greatroom dedicated to just this pursuit and a number of the boys seemed to enjoy engaging in this one, relatively sex-free, outlet.

 

For Today’s Trial, The Master had declared the day ‘Tickle Me Tuesday’ and given the boys a tickling toy to play with. The thing looked like a cross between a riding crop and a feather duster. One end of the device was adorned with feathers that could be used to tickle your victim, while the other end was a leathery flail. Justin, as the prior night’s winner, was given the toy first and directed to use it at will. Once he’d made someone else laugh, he was supposed to hand the toy over to that person, who would in turn use it to torture the next guy into laughing, and so on, all day long.

Justin promptly took the toy, went after Dane as his first victim, and had the big easygoing giant laughing in mere seconds. The Tickling Baton was then passed on and Dane opted to go after Paal who ran rather than stand his ground and accept his tickling. Dane chuckled and took off after his target. Everyone else giggled at the sight even though they weren’t getting tickled themselves. Brian wasn’t sure where the porn side of things fit into a day of tickling, but wasn’t going to argue, thinking that they were all getting off pretty light. Maybe there was a large contingent of Ted’s viewers who got off on tickling or something. He didn’t really want to know if that was the case, though.

 

On top of getting to be the first Tickler of the day, Justin also was awarded the right to choose one personal item that he didn’t have which would be provided to him by The Master. Brian longingly thought of his brand new bottle of Jim Beam sitting on the drinks cart in his loft - that’s what HE would have asked for if he got to chose a personal item. The impractical little Twat, however, asked for a sketchpad. A sketchpad? Really? Of all the things in the world you could ask for, you want something to draw on? Brian just didn’t get it. Justin though seemed ecstatic when one of the servants showed up a couple hours later and gave him the big 10x12” sketchpad. He immediately ran off to get one of the guys to pose for him.

 

Brian wandered off to do his Blog assignment and then, since it seemed relatively calm upstairs, he decided to take his hour in the Breakroom early. He got an enthusiastic email from his buddy Mikey, raving about how funny Brian had looked while doing all the weekend challenges. The email made Brian frown. He didn’t particularly like the idea of being laughed at by all of Liberty Avenue - which was how Mikey made it sound. Brian knew that participating in this game was a big risk for him. Public sex, public nudity, no big deal. But public ridicule . . . He was setting himself up for a lot of ridicule by people he would have normally kept aloof from. If he didn’t win this thing, Brian knew his reputation would be in the toilet for a long time to come. But, if he was able to win that prize money - it would all be worth it. Maybe. He hoped.

 

“Would you just Fuck Off already!” Adrien yelled and ran past Brian into the Break Room just as Brian’s hour was up and he was getting up to leave.

 

“Nope. I’m not giving up until I get you to laugh, Richie Rich!” Daniel said, leaning against the door frame of the Break Room and smirking evilly at his prey who was now huddled in the farthest recliner.

 

“Yeah, well, if you wanted to make me laugh, you should have probably been using the feathery-tickly end of that thing and not the flogger end.” Adrien complained, rubbing at the beginnings of a welt on his shoulder.

 

“I don’t remember The Master’s directions saying anything about which end of the toy I have to use,” Daniel replied, his gaze full of venom while he just stood there and stared at Adrien.

 

Brian, who was momentarily trapped in the Break Room with Daniel’s bulk blocking the doorway, debated with himself whether or not he should get involved. He really just wanted to get out of there. These two needed to have it out and now was as good as a time as any, right?  It really wasn’t any of Brian’s business. But, then again, Brian fucking hated bullies, and that was precisely what Daniel was. A bully. A bully who was fixated on Adrien because he was jealous of the kid’s money or family or background or whatever. It didn’t make what Daniel was doing right.

 

“Looks to me like Adrien’s gonna be unavailable for the next hour while he’s on a break,” Brian addressed himself to Daniel, trying to keep his smile and attitude charming so as not to antagonize the big bruiser further. “Why don’t you go find someone else to tickle in the meantime?”

 

“Nah,” Daniel ran his fingers up and down the shaft of the flogger as he kept leering at Adrien. “I can wait till Richie Rich is ready to play again.”

 

“Yeah, and you can also stop being such an ass, but we won’t hold our breath waiting for that to happen either, now will we?” Brian was clearly too pissed off to let Daniel’s behavior slide again. But he wasn’t going to play Daniel’s game either. He was smarter than that. He would just find another way to circumvent the bully’s intentions.

 

Wrapping his larger hand around Daniel’s on the shaft of the tickle baton, Brian twisted the surprised man’s wrist just enough so that the feathered end of the toy barely touched Brian’s side. Then Brian let loose a loud, forced and very fake laugh that nevertheless rang out and echoed all the way down the short hallway and up the stairs. Using Daniel’s subsequent confusion to his advantage, Brian wrenched the toy all the way out of the bully’s grip and started walking away carrying it.

 

“Guess you made ME laugh, Daniel. Ha ha! Now it’s my turn with the toy. Later, Adrien.” And before either of the watching men knew what had happened, Brian was already halfway up the stairs.

 

If Brian had seen the fury that filled Daniel’s eyes and followed him up the stairs, he might have had second thoughts about rescuing Adrien.

 

     

 

Brian was still cursing himself out for getting involved in the dispute between Daniel and Adrien when he reached the Greatroom. It seemed like little cliques were already forming among the contestants. One such grouping, Justin and Malik, were lounging in their usual place on the couch, Justin still sketching away and Malik’s nose once again buried in one of those horribly cheesy soft porn novels that the two youngsters seemed to be so enamored with. Brian did NOT want to hear any more about the wondrous works of Mr. Seymour Buhtz, so he veered off instead towards the far end of the room where there was another little seating area. Of course, he didn’t really have anything to do at the moment and wasn’t interested in going after someone with the tickle torture toy, so he didn’t have much choice except to listen in on the conversation coming from the couch area.

 

“Hey, look at this,” Malik piped up, shoving his trashy paperback into the little blond’s face. “Doesn’t this sound just like the Saturday Sexcapades shit they had us doing? Do you think the guys that are running this deal got the idea from this book?”

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Justin laughed as he peeked at the passage his friend had indicated. “Seeing as we have a complete collection of the entire Bhutz Oeuvre here, you’ve got to figure the guys who set this up are fans. Maybe if we read ahead we’ll find out what’s in store for us?”

 

“Hmmm,” Malik flipped forward at that suggestion, checking out the later chapters of the book quietly for a couple of minutes. “Well, well, well . . . If that’s the case, Sir Tops-a-lot, then you’d better get ready to start bottoming WAY more than you have been. Read this part!” Malik giggled like a girl as Justin grabbed away the book and started to devour the relevant chapter.

 

“What’s this I hear about our Pretty Boy bottoming for all of us? And where do I stand to make sure I’m at the front of the line,” Dane came in at the end of the conversation, obviously interested in what he heard, and flopped down next to Justin on the couch with a friendly arm around the smaller man’s shoulders.

 

“Sorry, Big Guy, but I think you’re just another victim of Malik’s wishful thinking,” Justin teased the friendly giant and at the same time poked Malik in the side with his long slender toes eliciting more giggles.

 

“What’s wrong, Pretty Boy? Are you chicken?” asked Dane.

 

“I bottom,” Justin asserted, looking embarrassed even as he said it. “You’ve all seen me bottom - Saturday during the thing with Brian and Dane.”

 

“Yeah, but Brian’s the ONLY one you’ve bent over for,” Dane stated bluntly, obviously more than interested in this conversation. “Whereas me, you’ve turned down every time. What’s he got that I don’t have, Pretty Boy?”

 

“It’s more like what YOU have that he doesn’t, Dane,” Justin was now blushing so heavily that his face looked like a raspberry. “To be honest, I’ve never had anything even CLOSE to the size of YOU in me and the very thought of your big Spooge Spear coming anywhere near my ass freaks me out a little.”

 

“Awww. Look! Isn’t he adorable when he’s all shy and embarrassed,” Malik teased his younger buddy, trying to defuse some of the tension. “But, seriously, Justin, you’re being silly. Yeah, Dane’s pretty big and all, but it’s not like you wouldn’t enjoy it . . . in the END! *Hah*.” All three of the guys on the couch snorted with laughter at the horrible pun. “Besides, even if you’re averse to big blond boners, there’s no reason you shouldn’t treat yourself to a little dark chocolate treat once in a while and you’ve turned me down more than once too. A guy could get his feelings hurt if you keep up like that you know.”

 

“Shit, guys . . .” Justin hesitated but then decided to be honest with these people who he was beginning to consider his friends. “It’s not that I have anything against any of you guys. It’s just that, well, I thought I needed to sorta take a stand early on, you know?” When all Justin got were blank looks, he continued. “See, all of you, when you first saw me, thought I was just this little inexperienced twink who wasn’t much of a threat, right? And, well, you weren’t completely wrong. I am the youngest here and physically the smallest and probably even the most inexperienced. But, that’s exactly why I needed to make everyone take notice of me and see that I’m a lot more than that. So, I demanded to top everyone and, guess what, it worked. Now everyone looks at me like I’m actually a contender in this thing. Nobody’s just dismissing me out of hand.”

 

Justin’s friends both looked at him contemplatively for a moment. “So, you’re NOT just a dumb blond,” Malik broke the tension again, a new respect for this little blond boy underlying his words.

 

“Fuck you!” Justin laughed and poked at Malik’s ribs again with his toes.

 

“But seriously, Justin. Now, that you’ve made your point, aren’t you just the tiniest bit curious about everything you’re missing out on around here?” Malik continued, his voice dropping an octave into a very sexy range. “I’m not denying that topping has it’s own very specific pleasures, but, then again, there’s something to be said for a nice big prick pounding into your prostate while the guy fucking you strokes you off. It’s the best of both worlds, you know. And, have you looked around you at all the lovely cocks you have to choose from right here in front of you, available 24/7? Don’t you want to sample all the available wares? If you only top, just think what you’re denying yourself . . .”

 

“Hmmmm. You do make some very good points,” Justin replied with his own little twinkie version of a predatory smirk. “Annnnnnnddddd, I wouldn’t mind trying THIS out,” Justin shoved the paperback Bhutz book he and Malik had been perusing back at his dark-skinned friend.

 

“Oh, you are SOOOO not ready for this, Little Boy,” Malik teased him, tossing the book aside and at the same time grabbing a condom from the big bowl on the nearby coffee table. “You need to start off a little smaller and work your way up to Page 247. Baby Steps, Little Boy, Baby Steps,” Malik advised, laying back against the couch cushions as he pulled the neon purple condom on over his nice thick, rosy-brown cock.

 

“See, there you go, underestimating me again,” Justin shook his head with a little chuckle even as he pumped out a big handful of lube from the dispenser on the table. “I might not be ready for the Jolly Blond Giant here, but I’m pretty sure I can take you on.” The adventurous twink winked with an adorably mischievous grin and proceeded in a matter-of-fact-way to lube up Malik’s cock. “In fact, I just might surprise you,” the bold boy bragged, moving around without delay so he was now straddling his oh-so-ready friend with his ass in Malik’s face as he very deliberately reached around and started working a large dollop of lube into his own ass with two fingers.

 

 

Over on the far side of the room from where he’d been quietly observing all this, Brian caught himself holding his breath as he waited, right along with Malik and Dane, to see exactly how far the brazen brat would go. He didn’t have to hold on too long though. The avid amateur didn’t mess around with stretching himself for long. Less than sixty seconds later, the lusty little lecher lifted himself high over Malik’s waiting cock, lined himself up and then lowered himself slowly down the luscious, long shaft. Brian’s involuntary moan mingled with those of the other two men watching this spectacle. Brian stood and had taken three steps closer to the couch in order to see better before he’d even realized he’d started to move.

 

The view he got was probably the most erotic thing Brian had ever experienced.

 

Justin was kneeling and leaning slightly forward against the darker boy’s bent legs. His skin glowed like white velvet and looked even paler than usual in comparison with Malik’s dark chocolate brown. Brian found himself longing to reach out and run his hands along Justin’s long creamy flanks just to feel all over again how soft that skin really was. But even more enticing was the sight of the translucent white skin of the kid’s ass cheeks spread wide around the full wine-stained brown cock that was now stretching the perfectly pink folds of the younger man’s tight little hole. Fuck! The image was making Brian salivate. The colors and textures of their skin, the way the beautiful long cock was slowly sinking into the the pretty pale pucker, the darkness of Malik’s hands gripping at the white’s of Justin’s hips, the juicy noises of their joining.

 

It was fucking exquisite.

 

The only thing he’d change is that Brian wanted it to be his cock sinking into that sweetness. His hands roaming randomly all over that beautiful skin. His balls slapping against Justin’s as the kid slammed himself down with wanton lust, riding his way to paradise. Brian wanted it so bad his balls were aching. He wanted it so bad his cock was jerking and twitching with every movement the tireless twink made. HIs muscles straining right along with those creamy thighs straining to lift the luscious young man and lower him over and over again. Brian wanted it so bad he could taste the sweat of Justin’s skin.

 

He wanted it so bad he could barely hold himself back from rushing over and forcibly pulling the little blond boy off that stranger’s cock and impaling him on Brian’s own.

 

When the rhythm of the ride became more frantic, Brian felt it in his own blood stream. And when the boy abandoned himself to the pleasure, his blond head falling back as he sunk one last time and then sat and simply shuddered through his release, Brian came as well. He was so surprised by the orgasm that washed over him without warning that he stumbled and would have sunk to his knees if he hadn’t managed to stagger close enough to the back of the couch so that he could brace himself.

 

He stood there blinking and trying to make his brain work sufficiently to figure out what the fuck had just happened to him. What the HELL had just happened? What the fucking HELL?

 

Brian hadn’t even touched himself.

 

“Yee Haw! That was quite the ride, Cowboy!” Brian was pulled out of his dazed reverie by the over-loud whooping of the big blond giant standing next to him who had also apparently been watching the preceding proceedings. “Fuck, Pretty Boy! I’ll never underestimate you again! That was so fucking hot! Are you sure you’re not ready for this!” Dane grabbed himself and waved his gigantic Wally Whacker around for emphasis, moving himself around the couch and advancing straight at the tempting twink with eyes full of lust.

 

Brian’s right hand, the one still holding the completely forgotten tickling toy, shot out without Brian’s conscious thought and the leather flail end smacked against Big Dane’s bare chest.

 

“What the fuck?” Dane cried out and turned to confront Brian while rubbing at the spot that was already turning red. “Why the fuck did you hit me, asshole?”

 

“It’s your turn to go annoy Daniel and keep him away from Adrien for a while. I’ve already done my civic duty for the day,” Brian scrambled to come up with a legitimate reason for why his hand had taken matters into its own hand and that was the best he could come up with. “He’s fucking stalking Adrien who’d hiding out on the Break Room. Go . . . tickle the crap out of him or beat him with the thing or something. I give the fuck up.”

 

Dane scowled at Brian but took the tickling baton anyway and, with one last wistful look back over his shoulder at the delicious baby blond who was now sprawled bonelessly on top of his darker friend on the couch, he stomped off towards the basement stairs.

 

Brian stood there staring and panting for several moments. He had no fucking idea what he was doing. Why was he acting like such a fucking moron? Had he really imagined himself tearing Dane’s dick out by the roots with his bare hands just sixty seconds earlier? What the hell was that all about? This was NOT like him. He did NOT lose control like this for absolutely no reason? Did he?

 

Brian was starting to get really worried that this Summer of Sin thing might just prove too much for him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/6/15 - I took the last few days off to recharge the old fanfic batteries. Hope you didn't miss me and the boys too much! Unfortunately, it's been too f**king hot here to really do any good writing - all I was able to do was lie around sweating in my apartment all day. I'm too hot to write a good chapter - so unfortunately you're getting a chapter chock full of annoying plot development rather than a really racy Challenge. I'll try to do better on the next chapter. Please forgive me. If you want to come by the online story site and vote on which of the Challenge ideas I've got saved up you'd like to see next, I'd love to get your input. TAG


	19. Blind Man’s Cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just how in 'touch' with himself is Brian? You'll have to read on to see. But do any of you doubt that he's really very kind and sensitive? Hehehe. Enjoy! TAG

 

 

Chapter 19 - Blind Man’s Cock. (Wednesday, June 8th)

 

“Stop grumbling. You sound like a discontented tiger with a toothache,” Justin crawled into bed next to his big grumbly bedmate and couldn’t resist the urge to poke him in the ribs just one more time.

 

*AAAGGHHHHUURRRFFF!* Brian, whose ribs were still super-sensitized from the Tickle Torture Challenge earlier in the evening, squirmed away with an undignified squeal. “Fucking STOP THAT! If anyone ever tickles me again I’m going to fucking break their hand!” Brian batted Justin’s hand away from him, flopped over on his side facing away from the annoying twink and decided to carry on with his silent (mostly) fuming.

 

“You can’t expect to win every Challenge, Brian. Pouting because you lost one is just silly.”

 

“I’m NOT pouting. I don’t fucking pout,” Brian sounded more pouty than ever. “I just don’t fucking understand what tying someone’s hands above their heads and tickling them has to do with sex! This competition is supposed to be about fucking, right? I’ve got no problem with fucking. Damn fucking stupid tickling . . .” Brian’s diatribe faded out into a string of incoherent mumbling.

 

Justin decided it was probably better to distract the big grouch than let him dwell on the fact that he’d lasted less than 60 seconds before giggling like a little girl and practically screaming out the safe word to make the tickling stop.

 

“Besides, you can’t help it that you’re really ticklish,” the amused blond continued to try and console the big bad-tempered beast he was going to have to share a bed with for the night. “It’s an autonomic body function. You can’t control it. Some people simply have more nerve endings in their skin so they’re more sensitive,” Justin went on with his scholarly explanation of the biology of being ticklish.

 

Brian resolutely ignored the irritating little PSA that was lecturing him.

 

“Actually, it’s a good thing. It’s probably why you’re so good at what you do . . .” Justin reached out a comforting hand and lightly, but without tickling, let it brush against the skin of Brian’s shoulder before slowly trailing his fingertips down the slope of Brian’s arm, his long flank, his hip. “If you didn’t have such an acute sense of touch, you wouldn’t be so responsive to your lovers. You wouldn’t be able to read them the way you do. You wouldn’t be able to make us all rouse to the mere feel of your hand on our skin, your sensitive fingers trailing over our bodies, your perfect sense of timing, your innate awareness of what will stimulate someone to the point of no return.”

 

Justin had been busy emphasizing every point he made by letting his wandering hands do their own very intimate touching. The determined little blond had molded his body to Brian’s back, his lips so close to the nape of Brian’s neck that every word vibrated against his skin and caused little puffs of air that disturbed the fine hairs growing there. This was the kind of tickling Brian liked. He also liked the way the long artistic fingers flitted over his chest and abdomen with a barely-there contact. If he HAD to be tickled, this was the way Brian preferred his torture.

 

“Mmmmm. That’s much better,” Justin whispered into Brian’s ear, still with a bit of a teasing tone, but this type of teasing Brian could tolerate. “No more grumbling tiger. Now you sound more like a purring house cat.” The Twink ended by stroking even lower down and was gratified to find that his happily purring cat was now all ready to show him exactly how sensitive his touch was.

 

“Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much, Twink,” Brian gave up on trying to maintain his bad mood, rolled over and instead gave in to the exquisite touching,

 

“Me? Never!” Justin pretended to be insulted by the accusation but his wide grin gave him away.

 

“Fucking shut up already and kiss me, Brat!” Brian, the now contented cat, pounced on the too-tempting twinkie prey and applied himself to his work.

 

The only tickling that went on the rest of the night was the kind that Brian understood and used to his own particular advantage.

 

“You have all been with me for a full week now, my children,” The Master announced the next morning as the assembled House Boys were standing in front of his portrait and waiting for their daily instructions. “By now you should all be intimately acquainted. But, how well do you really know each other? Well, today’s Trial will test just that.”

 

The lone masked servant in attendance that morning stepped forward, ending up in front of the spot where Kerek waited and held out a silver tray upon which rested a wad of thick black cloth.

 

“My dearest Kerek,” The Master’s voice carried on. “As winner of last night’s Tickle Me Tuesday Challenge, you will serve as today’s Blindfold Boss.” Kerek took up the cloth from the tray letting it unravel, showing that it was a long thick scarf made of dense black velvet lined with silk.

“It will be up to you, my son, to determine who among my House Boys, knows his brothers the best. Using senses other than sight, which of these fine young men can name the greatest number of his companions the fastest? You may use whatever criteria you wish in order to make your determination, Kerek. Good luck, my children.”

 

Kerek set up his base of operations for the day in the kitchen. He’d commandeered one of the tall kitchen stools and set it up at the end of the breakfast bar. He’d chosen Paal to be his first guinea pig of the day - mostly because Paal just happened to be standing next to him earlier at The Master’s morning gathering. Paal was therefore enthroned on the stool with the black scarf wrapped around the upper part of his head several times, clearly obscuring his sight completely. The rest of the boys were waiting patiently in the kitchen to see if the subject would be able to identify them.

 

“Right. Well, so sight is out. And I think sound would be too easy - we’re all pretty easily identified by the sound of our voices - so I'm gonna say the second rule will be no talking," Kerek was obviously enjoying his moment of supreme authority. "On the other hand, I think taste would be too fucking hard - I mean, I've sucked off more of you than anybody else here except maybe Mal and I don't think even I could ID you all by taste."

 

"Shit! Why the fuck did you have to bring that up," Daniel interrupted, his face screwed up in disgust. "Now that you've broached the idea, The Master will probably have us taste testing each other's cum before you know it. Brilliant thinking, Butt Broker!"

 

“Fuck you, Daniel,” Kerek snarled at the undaunted Asian man, his usual easy-going and placid manner completely gone for once. “If you don’t shut the fuck up, that’s exactly what you WILL be doing today.” Kerek turned around, his mouth screwed up now in an unpleasant grimace that looked out of place on his normally handsome face. But, after a couple of deep breaths, he turned back around and the imperturbable Kerek they all knew was suddenly back.

 

“As I was saying . . .” Kerek continued. “I’m not going to make you try this by taste only - except, of course, for Danny Boy here.” He didn’t take any notice of the growl from the Asian contingent at this. “And smell would be just about as difficult, so we’re left with touch. The only twist is, I’m going to pick what you get to touch.” Kerek smiled at them and preemptorily gloated for just a moment, “and I pick . . . cocks!”

 

This elicited a round of amused chuckles from the group. Looking around themselves, each one took a second look at the cocks of the others. There was quite a range of different cock sizes and shapes amongst them. It didn’t seem that it would be THAT difficult.

 

“Okay, everybody ready? Oh, and just so your height can’t be used as a tip off, I’ve got a couple of step stools here that I’m going to be using to vary how high up you will be compared to the subject. So, you ready in there Paal?” Kerek asked, rather enthusiastic about the game he’d devised.

 

When Paal nodded, Kerek quickly waved to Adrien. Using gestures only to indicate his wishes, he made the surfer boy climb up on a ten inch tall step stool that had been placed in front of Paal’s seat. Once the touchee was in place, standing there silently, Kerek helped guide Paal’s hand up to the general vicinity of what he’d be groping for and told him to ‘Go!’.

 

Paal did pretty well at identifying all the cocks present. He only messed up by confusing Adrien and Kerek, which was understandable since they did have fairly similar dicks - both about nine inches, cut and slender. It was a respectable performance though.

 

Kerek got a little better at the game with the next couple of contestants. He mixed things up by varying whether or not the touchees were soft or erect. He even stumped Daniel by making sure Dane was soft - he whispered gross descriptions of drippy lesbian pussies in the big guy’s ear the whole time Daniel was groping him - and Malik was nice and hard. Since the two guys were both uncut, and pretty thick to start with, it was a pretty tough call as long as Dane wasn’t hard. Of course, it could have also been that Daniel wasn’t all that observant as a rule and the only cock he usually paid any attention to was his own. He also mixed up Justin and Adrien. Really, not the best showing.

 

Justin was up next and then Malik. They each missed two. It was looking like nobody in the house had really gotten to know their brothers as well as The Master would have hoped.

 

Then, it was Adrien’s turn. Even with Kerek pulling out all the stops and doing his best by varying the touchee’s heights using various stools and boxes, varying the levels of their erections and doing whatever else he could think of to make it as confusing as possible, the California Boy managed to get them all correct. He got a big round of applause when he finished by properly identifying Daniel’s cock - although he’d hesitated for just a minute, probably thinking about whether or not it was worth messing up his perfect score just to make some dig at the guy who seemed to exist solely for the chance to harass him. When asked ‘What’s your secret’, Adrien got a sly look on his normally open countenance and advised, “when in doubt, go for the pubes, man!”

 

Somehow, despite this sage advice, Dane missed three on his turn.

 

Brian had been hovering near the back of the kitchen, hoping to go last. He figured he’d be able to not only learn all of Kerek’s tricks but also to memorize everyone’s cocks. When he realized he’d succeeded and would indeed be last, he felt like cheering. Brian might not be able to sing a note and he fucking hated to be tickled, but if there was anything he knew, it was COCK! He was a damn cock expert. And he knew that this particular contest was in the bag. He strolled over to the stool when it was time for him to assume the blindfold with an air of extreme confidence.

 

Brian’s first touchee was an easy one - Daniel might have been the biggest bully in the bunch, but he unfortunately also had the smallest cock at only a smidgen over eight inches. And, even if Brian hadn’t been able to identify that particular appendage by size alone, Daniel’s dick had an odd shape to it - the shaft was thick but sort of flattened and the head was kinda small in comparison - plus he had this rather large mole on the underside of the head that Brian had glimpsed earlier and which was a dead give away when you were feeling him.

 

In spite of Kerek’s tricks, Brian was pretty confident when he identified both Dane and Malik. He put Adrien’s advice to work for him and was sure that Dane’s bushy bush and Malik’s tightly curled and trimmed pubes were unmistakable. Paal, having the only other uncut dick in the group, was then a piece of cake.

 

The last three - Justin, Adrien and Kerek himself - were a little tougher. They were all pretty much the same in length and it was hard to judge thickness when they were all only semi-hard. Justin’s almost nine inches though had become more than familiar to Brian. It didn’t take him long to confirm that the nice thick cock with the bigger than usual head, which was filling nicely the more he stroked it with his thumb, was the very same one he’d had in his hand just an hour or so earlier in the shower. Of course, once Brian had separated out Justin, the remaining two were easier. Adrien’s pubes were as bushy and untrimmed as his beard. Kerek, on the other hand, was almost fanatic with his grooming. It was simple, really. Brian just knew cock.

 

Brian pulled off the thick velvet blindfold to a round of applause. He knew he’d put on a good show and deserved the praise, but he had always been uncomfortable with that. He assumed his usual air of disdainful nonchalance as if to say this really wasn’t such a big deal if you happened to be Brian Kinney. If you looked hard enough though you could see the twinkle of a grin in the corners of his bright hazel eyes.

 

Since the game ended with a tie, Kerek immediately determined there should be a second round with the two who’d gotten perfect scores. It would be a sudden death tie breaker. The first man to miss an ID would be out. This time though, Kerek decided that the only touch the men would get would be a kiss from the men they were trying to identify. And, while the prospect sounded fairly simple, it wasn’t going to be as easy for these two as identifying cocks had proved.

 

Yes, there’d been a lot of fucking going on over the past week - it was not only expected for the game but also, considering the men involved, par for the course. The guys chosen for the Summer of Sin were all highly sexual beings. Even before the game, most of them had been very active sexually. Some were even known to be quite promiscuous. But fucking around a LOT, especially in the world of gay club life where most of these men flourished, didn’t necessarily equate to intimacy. Kissing might be seen as foreplay, and the occasional kiss always helped get things started, but who really needed foreplay when you had a nice stiff cock in your hand and a willing ass right in front of you. Kissing, and even foreplay in general, was often overlooked. So, while there had been plenty of fucking going on in the Residence for the past week, there hadn’t been all that much kissing. Accordingly, lips would be much tougher for these two to identify than the cocks had been.

 

A second kitchen stool was moved into place and it was decided that a dish towel would work as a second blindfold. Brian and Adrien were then seated side by side and their eyes covered. Then, it was time for the Sudden Death Kiss Off to begin.

 

Adrien went first. Brian couldn’t see what was happening from behind the thick black scarf, but he could hear Kerek’s murmured directions to someone and then footsteps moving to a spot in front of Adrien’s stool. The kiss itself was quiet. All Brian heard was the tiny wet *smack* at the end when the two men’s lips separated. In the almost complete silence prevailing over the kitchen, that little noise seemed huge. Then, there was nothing for about 30 seconds, followed by Adrien’s voice guessing, “Malik”.

 

“Very good,” Kerek’s confirmation that the guess was correct was given in a neutral tone of voice. “Now your turn, Brian.”

 

Brian heard the soft padding of bare feet approaching him and then felt the heat of another body inches from him. He didn’t really know what to do, so he just waited. It only took a moment though before he felt the moist warmth of breath followed immediately by a pair of soft lips ghosting over his own. The touch was so soft, barely there at first. The mouth touching his was slightly open with just the very top of a tongue swiping horizontally across Brian's lower lip for the space of no more than three seconds. Then the lips against his pressed more firmly, pulling together at the same time and eliminating that slight gap, before withdrawing slowly, languorously, caressing Brian’s skin as they left. The same wet *smack* sound he’d heard before, signaled to Brian that his turn was over and it was time to make an ID.

 

Brian took a short interval to think about things before venturing any guess. The man’s presence, as well as the kiss, had felt familiar to him. Brian might not be any different than the rest of the gay men he knew who thought of kissing only as a prelude to the much more important stuff that it preceded, but still he enjoying kissing - he enjoyed virtually everything about a man’s body - and he had a very good sense memory for any prior intimacies. This kiss was definitely one he’d experienced before.

 

Brian thought of the other clues he’d gathered during that brief moment of contact. He wasn’t as disdainful as Daniel of the senses of taste or smell. He might not want to do a cum taste test, but he always swallowed, thinking men who didn’t were wusses, and knew you could tell a lot about the guy you were fucking from the man’s taste. Brian also wasn’t one to take offence at most of the smells of sex. He got off on the sharp, sometimes acrid reek of a man’s sweat, and the muggy, hot climate in any backroom, combined with the odors of sex, arousal and cum, were his idea of the most stimulating aphrodisiac. Maybe what Justin had said last night was true. Maybe his acute senses of not only touch but also taste and smell - and his enjoyment of all three - were what made him so good at what he did.

 

He’d subconsciously gathered information about all three during the brief kiss. The touch was familiar, even if he couldn’t point out exactly why, so it must have been someone he’d kissed already in the past week. That helped narrow down the field a bit, but not much. He thought of the taste of those lips, the tongue that had darted out, and licked his own bottom lip to refresh the sensation. The taste had been rich and dark, maybe with a hint of coffee and . . . mocha? His memory of the smell of the man’s breath confirmed it. And also, the smell of the man’s skin as he stood close . . . it was somehow spicy, clean but exotic in some regard . . .

 

It came to Brian in a flash. “Kerek!” Brian announced, sure that he was correct the moment the name had popped into his brain.

 

“Very good!” Brian detected a note of praise in Kerek’s confirmation that his guess was correct.

 

Brian waited patiently while Adrien took his next turn. Brian thought it took his competitor a bit longer to make his guess this time. When Adrien announced, “Dane”, Brian detected some doubt in the man’s voice. But Kerek confirmed he’d been correct nonetheless, so the game continued.

 

Brian’s next kissee stepped up without any hesitation, bent over and basically slammed his lips against Brian’s face in a short, emotionless touch. Brian knew this was not a kiss he’d ever experienced before and most likely wouldn’t care to again. There was only one man in the Residence who those hard, careless, almost insensitive lips could belong to. It wasn’t a hard task at all to determine that this had been Daniel. He didn’t even really need to hear Kerek’s confirmation to know he’d been right.

 

On Adrien’s next turn, he guessed Kerek almost immediately and apparently got it correct. Brian wondered for a second just how much kissing Adrien had been doing or if he was just extraordinarily observant. The boy always seemed so oblivious to what was going on around him, but maybe that was just an act he put on.

 

As soon as Brian’s next subject stepped forward, Brian wanted to laugh because he knew who it was before their lips had even touched. The mere presence of the person, even without a sound being made, somehow triggered instant recognition. The fleeting thought that they must have some incredibly deep connection that made this possible almost diverted Brian’s attention away from the moment when the hidden lips finally touched him. But not for long. He couldn’t help the rush of pleasure he felt as those full, soft, puckered up lips pressed against his skin. There was a tingle of electricity that accompanied that first tentative touch and then they were pressed harder against him, the jaws opening just enough to allow a little nibble of Brian’s lower lip a tender lick of a sweet tasting tongue and then a long slow pull away. The juicy *smack* this time was much louder and erotic enough to cause Brian’s cock to twitch where it was resting, now fully hard, in his lap.

 

“I’d know the taste of those pretty pink lips anywhere, Sunshine,” Brian teased. “Justin, right?”

 

Brian didn’t have to see to know that everyone around him was smiling and the small noises of approval probably included an elbow or two to Justin’s ribs, kidding the boy for being so easy to identify.

 

And so, the play went back to Adrien. This time, Brian’s competitor hesitated a good long time. He could hear the shuffling of several pairs of bare feet on the kitchen tiles as everyone waited to hear the guess. Finally, after a wait of at least a couple minutes, Kerek spoke up and demanded that Adrien make his guess.

 

“Fuck . . . I don’t know. Fucking Daniel, maybe?” Adrien took a wild stab, clearly at a complete loss on this one.

 

“Unnnn. Sorry, buddy. That was actually Paal,” Kerek’s voice confirmed what Adrien had already expected - that he’d flubbed it. “And that means, gentlemen, that we have our winner! First you win the cock challenge, Brian, and now this one. Are you going to let us in on your secret?”

 

“It’s no real secret,” Brian replied, tongue in cheek, hoping that his friends would be watching and would enjoy the joke. “I’m just an extraordinarily sensitive guy, Kerek.”

 

The guffaws of laughter that his comment raised were almost deafening. Brian wasn’t sure if he should laugh along or be offended. The thought of him being kind and sensitive wasn’t THAT funny, was it? Then he caught a glimpse of Justin, who was standing apart from the others and was smiling at him with genuine approval and maybe even affection.

 

Brian felt a return smile spreading unbidden across his face and decided to simply ignore all the laughter.

 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/8/15 - The challenge in this chapter, along with what’s coming in chapter 20, was suggested to me in one way or another by several readers, including SunshineSally & 4depthoflove, who both wanted me to see if Brian could pick out Justin in a blind kissing test. I think there were a couple others who also broached similar ideas, and if I forgot to give you credit, I’m sorry, but just know that you’re suggestions were received and helped me on this chapter. I will admit to taking liberties with their ideas - hope you don’t mind that I added in the ‘cock’ part of the challenge. Now, for the next chapter, the blindfolds will really get a workout. Anybody out there have any particular couplings they are just dying to see? I’m open to suggestions. Get your ideas in fast though since I’ll be writing it tonight and tomorrow morning. TAG


	20. Feel Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More blindfold fun . . . but first, a little plottiness just to move the story along. Hope you enjoy! TAG

 

Chapter 20 - Feel Me. (Wednesday, June 8th continued)

 

Kerek’s blindfold games were over with before lunch which meant that the boys had a lot more free time than usual that afternoon. Brian decided he’d use his time to get in a good long workout. Spending all day lounging around the Residence surrounded by several well-muscled younger men was wreaking havoc on his personal body image. He felt a lot better about himself after winning the morning’s Trial, but he would be even happier after a nice long swim and a couple hours on the weight set.

 

After forty-five minutes of swimming laps, Brian showered off the chlorine and then headed to the exercise area set up under an awning on the patio. Both Daniel and Dane were already there lifting free weights and chatting about their different regimes. Brian decided to start with some quad curls and glute sets on the leg machine.

 

It was a rather peaceful afternoon at the Residence for once. The inmates had all settled in by now and seemed mostly comfortable around each other. The initial rush of lust they’d all experienced when they first arrived and had found themselves immersed in a sea of hot bodies and unlimited sex had receded enough that nobody seemed to feel the need to be fucking 24/7. Instead they were all just doing their own individual things. Several of the other boys wandered out to the patio either to swim or workout but nobody interfered with Brian’s extra-long workout.

 

Brian eventually moved over to the weight bench to start on his upper body. He quickly ran through several sets of biceps and triceps curls, some lats and delts sets and then lay down on the bench for the requisite bench presses. He decided to start off with a relatively light weight on the bar so he could get in some long sets with a high number of reps. When that was accomplished, he upped the weights and proceeded to push through a more serious strength training set.

 

“Need me to spot you?” Daniel, who appeared to have just finished his own workout offered.

 

Brian looked up to where Daniel had positioned himself right over the head of the bench, his junk hanging obscenely right over Brian’s face. “Uh, yeah, sure,” Brian decided to accept the offer of assistance, albeit a little reluctantly.

 

After a few sets with the weights being steadily increased each time, Brian was sitting up and wiping away the sweat that was dripping from his brow while Daniel was supposed to be adding an additional two pounds to each side of the bar for him. He heard the clunk of the weights being loaded and the snap of the holding pins locking them into place. Lying back down, Brian gripped the bar, nodded to his spotter and pushed up. Daniel assisted him, offsetting the weight of the bar until Brian gave the signal that he was ready. Brian took a few deep breaths to oxygenate his blood and then braced himself before telling his spotter ‘OK’.

 

When Daniel let go his hold on the bar, however, Brian pretty quickly discovered that it was far heavier than he’d expected. With a brief sideways glance, he could see that the prick had added ten pounds to each side instead of the two pound weights he’d been expecting. Daniel stood back and laughed nastily at the shock on the struggling lifter’s face. Brian couldn’t do anything. He locked his elbows but still could barely keep the bar upright with the unexpected additional twenty pounds. If he tried to move the bar at all it was going to come crashing down on his chest. He was shaking already, his muscles straining but sure to give out any minute. He didn’t even have the extra breath needed to call out for help. And all the while Daniel just hovered there smirking at him, an angry contemptuous sneer marring the man’s otherwise handsome face.

 

“Whoa there, Tiger!” Dane, fresh from his after workout shower exclaimed as he came sauntering back across the patio and saw Brian struggling. The big brawny blond hustled over and immediately grabbed the weight bar, guiding Brian as he settled the thing on the upright supports. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Brian? You might be able to show us all up when it comes to your kissing skills, but you don’t have to kill yourself on the weight bench too!” Dane cheerfully kidded the man, thinking he’d just overdone things by accident.

 

Brian hopped up off the bench and moved to confront a still laughing Daniel. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, asswipe?” If his muscles weren’t shaking so badly that he could barely lift his arms, Brian would have immediately punched the still sneering jerk right in the face. “You could have fucking killed me!”

 

“Hey, man, it was just a joke. Get a sense of humor already,” Daniel held his hands up with the palms out as if to indicate it was all harmless fun.

 

“Fuck you, Daniel. That was NOT just a fucking joke,” Brian huffed, taking two more furious steps towards the retreating Asian man.

 

“Yeah, well, you just remember to stay out of MY business, Sweet Cheeks, and I’ll leave you alone too. Got it?” Daniel threatened.

 

Even though Brian wasn’t sure he could lift his arms, he wasn’t going to back down in the face of this uncultured bully. He stepped forward, his chest shoving against the shorter man’s chin. Daniel of course raised his arms and shoved Brian back a couple steps. And the whole thing might have come to blows if Dane hadn’t stepped in between then, blocking the antagonists with his bulk before grabbing Brian by the shoulders and resolutely guiding him away.

 

“Damned fucker! He was supposed to add four pounds and instead he puts on fucking twenty! Then he drops the bar. I could have been fucking killed. Fucking joke, huh? Asshole . . .” Brian was still so incensed he couldn’t see straight. Luckily he wasn’t fighting Dane, who managed to lead the spitting and snarling man into the house and seat him at the kitchen breakfast bar.

 

It took Dane and Malik, who happened to be in the kitchen getting a bottle of water at the time, a quarter of an hour to get Brian fully calmed down. Paal, who was the only one that still managed to be on decent terms with Daniel, had been dispatched to make sure he stayed out of Brian’s sight for the rest of the afternoon. Between times when he was cursing Daniel, Brian cursed himself out for breaking his resolve in the first place and getting involved in the conflict between the big bully and Adrien. But, it was too late now. Brian didn’t believe in regrets or in backing down for the likes of Daniel. If the creep wanted to try and take him on, Brian would show him what regret really meant.

 

Brian had finally settled down enough that he was able to concentrate on something other than his plans to castrate Daniel. He’d busied himself at the computers in the Greatroom, working on his Blog entry for the day. Everyone else seemed to be giving him a wide berth in order to avoid his bad mood. Over on the other side of the room, Dane was watching television and Justin was curled up on the couch with his ubiquitous sketchbook. It was quiet for the moment.

 

“Hey, guys. Anything good on?” Kerek asked, coming downstairs and into the room.

 

“Well, let’s see,” Justin smiled up at the new arrival as he picked up the TV remote. “We have porn. And . . . more porn. And . . . Yes, even more porn!” Justin giggled as he tossed away the useless remote. “You know, if anyone had ever told me that I could get bored of watching porn, I would have laughed at them. But, when that’s your only choice 24/7 it’s pretty amazing how fast you become inured to it.“

 

“You’re just not watching the RIGHT porn, then,” Kerek laughed, climbing over the back of the couch and taking up the challenge to find something interesting enough to watch. “Let’s see . . . something inspirational . . . Ah, yes! Here you go. How’s that strike you?”

 

Justin looked up from his drawing and found that, yes, indeed, Kerek had found something that caught his attention. “Wow . . . Well, okay, that IS pretty hot . . .” After a couple of minutes of silence, the little neophyte, always curious and willing to learn something new, piped up again. “How does he do that? You know . . . I mean, this guy is taking them BOTH and doesn’t even seem to need any time to adjust. How the fuck can he do that?”

 

“It’s not that hard. At least, not once you’ve trained yourself a little. It’s all a matter of practice,” Kerek made it sound so simple. He must have noticed Justin’s look of disbelief though, because he chuckled and turned his attention away from the television to focus solely on the incredulous little blond boy. He slid down off his perch on the back of the couch until he ended up insinuating himself between Justin and Dane. “You don’t have to top to take control of a situation, you know. Now this guy,” Kerek pointed to the man they’d been watching on the TV, “he’s what we in the business call a Power Bottom. And, with your attitude and that stellar ass of yours, you, my friend, have all the makings of a phenomenal Power Bottom too. With a little practice and some training, you’d be able to force respect out of even the big bad tops like your buddy Brian.” Kerek aimed a wink at the eavesdropping top in question, generating a little return smirk from the man sitting across the room.

 

“Hmmmmm. Power Bottom? I like the sound of that. So, how do I go about earning such an elite title?” Justin asked, his tone teasing but also betraying his interest.

 

“Well, my son, you just happen to be in the presence of professional and, with the right incentive, I could probably be persuaded to impart some knowledge on you.” Kerek assumed an authoritative air.

 

“You’re a PROFESSIONAL Power Bottom? That’s quite the title!” Justin kidded. “And just how do you become a professional at bottoming?”

 

“You work as a high priced male escort for more than eight years,” Kerek replied with complete seriousness.

 

“You’re an escort?” Dane asked when Justin appeared too shocked by this revelation to speak. “Wow, man! I did NOT see that coming. But if that’s the case, then what are you doing here with the rest of us low-paid working stiffs?”

 

Kerek shrugged. “I’m twenty-five. In my business that’s fucking ancient. I can’t keep doing what I’m doing forever and I wouldn’t mind retiring sooner rather than later. If I can win this money, then I plan on heading somewhere nice and warm, buying myself a little club or a bar and maybe taking up fishing or some shit like that for a hobby.” Kerek grinned over at his listeners. “But, even if I don’t win, I figure that my appearance here certainly can’t hurt my business prospects.” Turning his attention back to the youngster who was still gaping at him, Kerek tried to move the conversation back to where they’d left off. “So, what do you say, Blondie? Time to get ‘Powered Up’?”

 

*Hehehehe* “Yeah. What the hell? I’m always willing to try something new,” Justin tossed aside his sketchpad and turned to face his new teacher. “So, Teach, how do I make myself into the biggest, baddest, Power Bottom around.”

 

“The first thing you gotta understand is that bottoming doesn’t mean you just get to lay there like a blow up doll and enjoy the view,” Kerek insisted, ignoring the snorts of laughter from both Dane and Brian. “Not only is that boring as hell, but it’s not likely to impress your top. Bottoms have a lot more power than they know, but it takes skill to put it to good use. Let’s face it, without the bottom, the top wouldn’t have what he needs to be satisfied. A bottom can take care of himself anytime he wants by simply finding another man or a sex toy, but the top needs you. The top also has a lot more to lose than the bottom if things don’t go well - part of topping is the control, knowing that he’s in charge and in order to feel like he’s doing a good job, he’ll want to make sure he’s pleasing his bottom. I mean, if the bottom doesn’t get off, the top’s failed to control things, right? So, it’s really in your best interest to make sure your top’s enjoying himself in order to push him to attempt to please you more too.”

 

“Makes sense,” Justin shrugged, easily accepting the philosophy of bottoming. “So, make it better for the top and he’ll make it better for the bottom. Got it. But, how exactly do you do that?”

 

“Like I said, you don’t just lie there. You have to let him know what you want. You have to take at least that much control. He won’t resent it though if it means a better fuck for everybody. A top who walks away knowing that he pleased his partner is going to be a lot more satisfied than one who walks away feeling like he only pleased himself,” Kerek continued the lesson. “So, tell him, with words, what you want or, more importantly, what you don’t want. If you’re not comfortable or in pain you won’t be enjoying it and then neither with he,” Kerek emphasized that point by insisting on eye contact before he went on.

 

“If you’re not comfortable with words, use nonverbal means. A well timed moan will tell your top a lot. Gasp, sigh, moan, slap, and grunt all you want to inspire him to keep doing whatever the hell it is he’s doing. A top, who is basically trying to impress you with his moves anyway, gains esteem by hearing these sounds of encouragement, plus it points him in the right direction. But don’t moan and groan if you don’t mean it. It just sends mixed messages.”

 

“I can do moaning,” Justin reassured his teacher with a smile.

 

“I’m sure you can, Blondie.” Kerek grinned back. “Now, let’s talk positions. That’s another area where a lot of bottoms fail. You don’t want to let your top get lazy and always do it in the same position. You need to stir things up. Plus, you can set the whole psychological tone for a fuck just by pushing your top into a different position.”

 

“Huh?” Dane interrupted, clearly thinking Kerek was heading off on some strange tangent. “Isn’t fucking just fucking? I mean, different positions feel different, but that’s really the only difference I can see.”

 

“So big and yet still so naive,” Kerek shook his head but patted Dane’s shoulder affectionately. “You couldn’t be more wrong, big guy. For example, doggie style can be super demeaning, which you can use to your advantage if your top is having trouble dominating - you help him out by forcing him into a power position. Missionary can also be used to bring out his aggression and, while it’s the most basic position, it’s still the best way to put your top in the driver’s seat where he can feel in control of the pace. Cowboy, on the other hand, gives the bottom more control, which your top might like if he enjoys that kind of thing and it also gives him some time to breath after he’s been pounding away like a jackrabbit. Spooning is all about gentleness and comfort for both of you, which is sometimes a good thing if you both need the emotional care and it sort of equalizes both partners. Straddling him while you’re both sitting up is another way to enhance more intimacy and it’s a nice way to slow the tempo down and remind each other that you’re both human beings,” Kerek looked over at his two very different couch companions and smiled at how intensely they were both listening to his little lecture. “So, you see, it makes a huge difference which position you fuck in. A Power Bottom needs to think not only about how a position physically makes you feel, but also about how it makes you and him feel psychologically. You’ve gotta play the mind game. Whoever has the control is probably going to be a bit more comfortable at any given moment, but it doesn’t hurt to change it up, every so often either.”

 

“Cool. I never thought about any of that,” Dane admitted, looking over at Kerek with new respect.

 

Kerek smiled but didn’t break from his lesson plan, concentrating now on Justin. “Now, getting back to the topic of letting your top know what you DON’T like, let’s move on to pain control. If there’s one thing that will make any bottom better at sex - and by extension make your top happier with the way you’re responding - it’s the awareness that pain free anal sex is possible. All it takes is practice.”

 

“And don’t look at me like I’m talking crazy, Blondie, I KNOW what I’m talking about here.” Kerek had to laugh at the boy’s uncertainty. “All it takes is training yourself to relax, breath and when and how to clench. Of course, knowing when NOT to push your own limits is important too. I don’t recommend, for instance, starting out on something like the Giant here. And you’re not going to enjoy double penetration, or anything like that, right out of the chute. But, if that’s something you want to eventually try, don’t psych yourself out of it either. Just get yourself a comparably sized dildo - or two - and work your way up to it.”

 

“Shit! Why is everybody always using ME as an example of what Justin shouldn’t be doing?” Dane complained. “You make me sound like some kind of freak of nature or something. I’m perfectly proportioned for my body type. And I’d never hurt you, Justin.”

 

“Chill, Big Guy. I meant no disrespect. I love your big bad Boy Rammer, Baby,” Kerek was quick to reassure his friend. “And, if you wait a bit, I’ll be happy to show you just how much. But this little one is just not ready for all you got to offer, capice?”

 

“Where was I?” Kerek turned his attention back to his pupil. “Right . . . Even if you’re not going for something quite so extreme, you’ll enjoy it all more if you learn a couple easy techniques. The main trick is not letting the penis enter you, but rather having your hole relax around IT. This takes a bit of skill, but you can do it with a little practice. See, the opposite of relaxation is tension. If you can willingly tense your hole, you can also willingly relax it. So, what I do is, right before my man penetrates me, I like to squeeze my hole super tight, then relax into it, allowing myself to sink deeper onto him rather than letting him break into me. It works every time. Get yourself a good dildo and practice every day and in pretty much no time, you’ll be doing it without even realizing it. And, before you know it, you’ll be doing what you saw that guy on TV doing - you won’t need hardly any time to adjust to penetration. Which means that your top won’t have to be worried about hurting you and won’t have to slow down at all, or at least not for very long.”

 

“Truly excellent advice,” the couch-bound pow-wow was interrupted at this point by the approach of the Power Top who’d been listening in from his corner of the Greatroom. “If all bottoms out there had you as a teacher, Kerek, I’d be a very, very happy top. Unfortunately, I come across the lazy blow up doll bottoms far too frequently.” Brian confirmed what they’d all just learned. “Of course, all this is completely academic unless you put it to use. So, care for a practical demonstration, Sunshine?”

 

“Awww, that’s so nice of you, Brian. Offering to help me study. You’re a true humanitarian, aren’t you?” Justin couldn’t resist teasing.

 

“I do what I can, Sunshine. I do what I can,” Brian shook his head and smiled benevolently down on the boy.

 

Brian was still smiling as he manhandled the eager little pupil onto his hands and knees on the seat of the couch and proceeded with his very own lessons.

 

“You have all been doing an excellent job at pleasing me, my children,” The Master praised as the group stood around for that evening’s Challenge announcement. “I was so proud of all of you and how well you did with the Blindfold Trial this morning. But, I think you can do even better, my pets. So, I think I’m going to give you all another try with the blindfolds.”

 

The two masked servants carried in their usual silver trays, this time laden with several leather objects.

 

“Tonight we’re going to play my own very special version of Blind Man’s Bluff,” The Master went on. “You will ALL be blindfolded this time. And, just so Brian and his irrepressible lips don’t have an unnecessary advantage, you will all be gagged as well.” There was a round of groans from the assembled contestants at this condition, but still everyone accepted the proffered leather mask and gag that were presented to him by the servants.

“Now, the rules of this game are very simple. You will be blindfolded and gagged and then let loose in the room. All you have to do is find a partner and fuck him. The first couple to get off wins.” It sounded far too simple, which was probably why each of the competitors still seemed to be holding his breath. “But, as always with my little Challenges, there is a tiny little twist . . . You see, whichever couple wins will be paired up for the rest of the week. So, make sure that whoever you do choose to complete this Challenge with is someone you trust. An ally. Someone you will be comfortable spending a LOT of time with over the next few days. And someone who you think will be an asset to you in upcoming challenges. You don’t want to choose wrong or you’ll suffer the consequences.”

 

The room was quiet after this announcement as the boys all thought through their own private strategies. As soon as everyone had their masks and gags in place, the servants came around and, one by one, spun each contestant several times then led him off to some distant part of the room far from where he’d started. This way, no one would have any idea where the rest of the men were standing. There was also the added inconvenience of the several chaise lounge chairs that had been brought in and placed randomly throughout the room. But, once everyone was in place, The Master wished them all luck, a whistle was blown and the game was started.

 

It didn’t take that long for the guys to stumble their way around enough to locate another warm body. They’d spend a little time groping at each other, trying to figure out who was who and then, for the most part, they would all move on. Sometimes it seemed like one of a pair was interested in doing more, but the other either thought they could do better or maybe had a different plan.

 

Brian wasn’t sure what everyone else’s strategy was going to be, but he thought that if he was going to be forced to be paired up with anyone for the entire rest of the week, he’d prefer to partner up with young Justin. They’d just finished up their afternoon ‘study session’ right before dinner and Brian thought, overall, it had gone remarkably well. They kid wasn’t kidding when he said he was a fast learner. Brian thought that with a little more practice, he might end up being one of the best sex partners the well experienced man had ever had. So, if he had to spend an inordinate amount of time with any of the guys here, he would rather it be with the Terrific Twink That Could. Besides, he rationalized, the boy needed Brian’s expertise as a top if he was going to truly advance with his studies.

 

So, when the first couple of guys Brian encountered in the Blind Man’s Bluff game tried to encourage him to stay and complete the transaction, he pulled away. Neither of them were the right shape to be his Twink. He kept an ear out though, trying to catch the sounds of another couple getting close to finishing. If he heard indications that he was falling behind, he intended to just grab the next available body and take his chances.

 

Unfortunately, making his way around all the added furniture and trying to find the one boy in the bunch that he wanted proved more difficult than Brian would have thought. The next time he came across someone, he found that the someone already had a someone of his own and the pair were starting to get busy. Not a good sign. Brian resigned himself to go with his Plan B and fumbled his way off to find whoever he could.

 

A couple of minutes later, Brian had at last found a free body and a free chair and was plowing away at the willing ass - he thought it was Paal - when he heard the unmistakable sounds of grunting and mewling that generally signalled the end of a successful fuck coming from his right. He tried to increase his own pace, but it was already too late. “Master, we have our winners,” one of the servants trumpeted the news throughout the room a minute later. Brian sighed but didn’t bother stopping. It only took him another two minutes before both he and his partner reached their own conclusions. Then he finally sat up, pulled off the annoying mask and looked around to see who the lucky couple would be.

 

Brian wasn’t the only one uncofortable with what they found as they took off their masks. The two servants had the winning pair standing between them at the front of the room - presumably so that they could receive the congratulations of their peers. Nobody was going to offer any congratulations to this pair, though. In point of fact, it looked like Adrien - who was standing there glowering at everyone around him - would slug anyone who even tried.

 

Adrien’s putative partner, and the man he’d be teamed up with for the next several days, was the only one who seemed happy about the situation. That man was actually smiling the biggest, nastiest and most gloating smile Brian had ever seen. When he caught Brian’s eye, his triumphant smile somehow got even bigger.

 

Yep, Daniel was tickled pink about his partner. He’d be able to stick close to Adrien for the rest of the week, and there was nothing that the irate Surfer Boy could do about it. If you looked closely, you could see in Daniel’s eyes that he was already compiling a list of just exactly how he planned to further torture Adrien.

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/9/15 - All credit for the Power Bottoming tips in this chapter goes to Blake Michaels and his fascinating article, “9 Tips To Becoming A Better Bottom” on www.gaygus.com. I learned a ton from this short little piece. The evening Challenge - Blind Man’s Bluff - was adapted from an idea suggested by 4depthoflove (aka Charle). Thanks for all the brilliant ideas! Now, I'm off to plot all sorts of evil that I can do to the boys in the next few chapters! TAG
> 
> PS, Sorry I'm falling behind in answering reviews. Please don't stop writing them though - it's what keeps me going. I'm just so focused on the story that I can't tear myself away from the computer yet long enough to answer you. I promise to do better soon.


	21. Three’s a Crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian's experiencing a lot of personal challenges that have nothing to do with sex . . . Will he be able to rise to the occasion or will he run and hide. Read on to see! Enjoy! TAG

Chapter 21 - Three’s a Crowd. (Thursday, June 9th)

 

Brian awoke in his usual bed on Thursday morning knowing right away that something was wrong. He opened his eyes and scanned the immediate surroundings but couldn't put his finger on just what was off. Strictly speaking, his brain was still too fuzzy to identify any specific emotions, but still there was this unidentified sense of emptiness, of loss. Something was missing that should have been there. It was enough to worry him into waking up more fully, rousing him faster than he'd like at such an early hour.

 

When he turned his head to the left, Brian noted that there was a largish lump under the sheets next to him. The tousled confusion of blond hair lying on the pillow gave away the bed lump's identity. Justin. Well, that was as expected. That shouldn't be what was bugging Brian. Should it?

 

'But then', Brian's muzzy mind asked, 'why's he way over there? Isn't he usually draped over the top of me and drooling down my neck with his morning wood digging into my thigh?'

 

Perhaps that was why Brian's arms felt so empty? Well, that was easy to remedy. All Brian had to do was roll closer to the warm little nymph, wrap him in his arms and sooner or later the randy little roustabout would be rutting against him begging for a fuck just like he had every other morning in Brian's recent past. Brian closed his eyes with a deep sigh, content now that he'd solved the minor problem that had caused him to wake. With a big 'Mmmmm' he rolled towards the warm young body and reached his right arm over Justin's shoulder, intent on pulling the lithe little body as close to his own as possible.

 

Which was when the whole fucking morning devolved into bedlam!

 

Brian's arm wasn't able to wrap around the sweet slender Twinkie body because the Twink was already too tightly wrapped around some OTHER body. Brian's hand slapped against the other body. The other body made a quiet moaning noise and then Brian felt whoever it was snuggling up closer to HIS Twink. Justin reciprocated with a tiny 'hmmmm' noise and then settled back into sleep without seeming to notice Brian at all.

 

Brian was one hundred percent awake in two seconds flat - or at least the more primal Caveman Brian part of his psyche was awake. He jumped out of the bed. He violently pulled the sheets down off the Twink and The Interloper. He was panting with unreasoning anger. He heard a visceral growling but didn't register that it was coming from his own throat. He was fully prepared to eviscerate whoever had dared to try and steal his Twink. His Blond. His Boy. His Lover. HIS!

 

"Brian? What are you doing? What's wrong?" The familiar sleepy voice slowly penetrated the screen of rage his hindbrain had painted across the scene. "Mal. Mal, get the fuck off me already. I need to get up. Something's wrong."

 

Brian blinked. A sleepy neuron somewhere in the frontal cortex sparked to life and all of a sudden his centers of higher reasoning flared with activity. Another blink and Brian recognized the dark skin and compact muscular frame of young Malik. He noted with satisfaction that the blond boy had pushed Malik away and was crawling across the bed towards him with a concerned frown on his perfectly blond face. Brian blinked again and suddenly realized his ability to understand speech had returned.

 

"What's wrong, Brian? Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare or something?" Justin was really worried sounding.

 

Brian blinked one more time and finally remembered that he was Brian Kinney. He didn't do shit like this. He didn't care if some stupid blond boy wasn't drooling on his chest in the morning. He didn't care if the Twink was wrapped around some other guy. He'd never wanted the kid in his bed in the first place. Had he? What the fuck was he doing? Why was he acting like some jealous fucking caveman?

 

Maybe the kid was right. It WAS a nightmare. It definitely couldn't be real.

 

"Fuck!" Brian snarled, turned his back on the two men still sitting all confused on his bed, and stomped off to the bathroom for a cold shower in order to clear his head.

 

When Brian made it downstairs searching for a restorative pot of coffee, he discovered Justin and Malik already digging into their cornflakes along with Paal and Dane.

 

". . . I get up there and my fucking bed is gone. Which probably wasn't a bad thing seeing as I'd never have gotten any sleep if I'd been in the room with Adrien pacing all night long, but still. So I crawled into bed with Justin and Brian. That IS the biggest bed in the house and I . . ." Malik, who's back had been to the door, paused in his storytelling when he finally realized Brian had come into the room.

 

"Good morning, Brian," Paal offered warmly. "May I interest you in some sausage and biscuits or perhaps some cereal?"

 

Brian stared at the too-cheerful Indian with a gimlet glare that would have brought a less equanimitable man to his knees. Paal simply smiled at Brian without rancor. Brian considered growling at him, but decided it would take too much effort. Instead he just refilled his coffee mug, poured half the sugar bowl into it and thundered out through the patio door.

 

Mikey was hunched over a warm half-drunk beer at the bar in Woody’s when Emmett, Lindsey and Mel came in about 11:00 am. He appeared to have been there a while already even though the bar didn’t open until 10:00 on weekdays. His eyes were glued to the television screen behind the bar where, once again, they were broadcasting the Summer of Sin webcast.

 

“Michael. Michael, Honey? MICHAEL!” Emmett had to yell to get his friend’s attention. Even when the short, dark-haired man finally did turn around and acknowledge his friends he seemed a little impatient to get back to his show. “Michael, Sweetie, what are you doing here at this time of day? Didn’t you have a shift at work?” Turning to his two female companions he added, “See? I told you he’s got it bad. Maybe he’ll listen to you, cause he sure isn’t listening to me.”

 

“I called in sick,” Michael replied with a careless shrug. “Today is ‘Threesome Thursday’ and I didn’t want to miss this. The folks watching on the website get to vote on their favorite threesome to pick who wins for today. I’m going to make sure Matt votes for Brian.”

 

“Michael, Honey, you can’t just spend all day here every single day,” Lindsey chided him gently. “Debbie said you’ve been here almost every day this week.”

 

“Well, I can’t afford to watch it at home.,” Michael explained. “Ted’s got to be cleaning up at $10 an hour. I’d be broke already if I had to pay those prices.”

 

“Yeah, but you don’t actually HAVE to watch this shit, do you?” Mel added her two cents, scowling up at the images of on the television screen showing three guys doing what she considered nasty stuff to each other on a ridiculous round purple bed. “I mean, far be it from me to judge you for your porn habit, but this IS a bit extreme, Michael.”

 

“How the fuck else am I going to see what Brian’s doing?” Michael shot back. “I’ve emailed him but all I get are one line replies. I can’t see him or even call him. And he’s going to be gone all summer. Basically, it sucks!”

 

“Brian’s a big boy, Honey,” Emmett tried to explain but was sure that Michael had already tuned him out. “He’s going to be just fine. Nothing’s going to happen to him while he’s doing this game of Teddy’s. And besides, you sitting here and watching him fuck all day isn’t helping him. Or you, for that matter.”

 

“Oh good!” Michael’s attention was firmly fixed on the television and he didn’t even bother responding to Emmett’s diatribe. “It looks like these three are done finally. They’ve been going at it for more than an hour now and it was getting pretty boring.”

 

“You’re bored by THAT?” the guy sitting next to Michael at the bar asked him incredulously. “How the fuck could you be bored? That Paal guy is fucking gorgeous! Have you see those abs?”

 

“I hear you, Baby. Paal is so fucking hot,” the next guy down the bar added his comment. “I bet he tastes like cinnamon! And, that little black kid too - I’d love to taste him.”

 

“You boys can have the cinnamon and the chocolate,” Emmett just had to add his personal flair to the conversation. “I’ll take the big old vanilla cream boy there - and his 10 inches of fun!” There was a round of laughter and Emmett hammed it up by licking his lips ostentatiously. Then, turning back to his friends, he added, “I’ve already talked to Teddy about asking Dane to stay on at the website after the game. I think he’d be quite an asset.”

 

“Could we please get back to the intervention and leave the discussion of everyone’s penises alone for now,” Mel complained, clearly not enjoying the present trend of the conversation.

 

“Kill joy!” Emmett pouted but did turn back to confront Michael. “Michael, you really do have to get a little perspective, Honey. You’re going to get fired if you keep calling in sick just so you can come here and watch this every day. Debbie told us that if we didn’t talk some sense into you, she’s going to come down here and pull you out by your dick. We DON’T want that now, do we?”

 

“Cool! They’ve got the bingo ball thingy ready to pick the next threesome,” Michael was totally ignoring Emmett, caught up in his own excitement over the game. “I hope they pick Brian next. I’m sure he’ll do something really amazing when it’s his turn.” Emmett turned to the girls and shrugged as if to say he’d tried his best but it appeared their efforts were going to be fruitless. “Daniel? Eewh! I hate that guy. He’s a complete prick,” Michael continued to narrate what was going on for the rest of them. “And, since Daniel and that Adrien guy won the Blind Man’s Bluff thing last night, that means Adrien will be in this threesome too. He’s kind of boring. I don’t know why Ted would want to keep them paired up together all week - they hate each other. Well, it looks like this threesome is a bust too.” Michael’s attention started to drift and the intervention crew thought maybe they’d now have a chance to pull him away from the bar. Then, the webcast showed the masked servant announcing the name of the last person in this threesome, and they realized they’d now lost Michael forever. “Brian! Yes! Finally! Now things should start to get good!”

 

“Okaaaaay. This looks to me like a lost cause,” Mel pronounced judgment and started to move away from the bar with Lindsey in tow. “I say we get out of here BEFORE I’m forced to watch Brian Kinney fuck two other guys. We’ll just sic Debbie on him and let her deal with her truant son.”

 

“Mel, stop,” Lindsey begged, looking up at the television screen herself now and seeming more reluctant to leave since the announcement that Brian was going to be up next. “We can’t just leave Michael here like this. He needs some support and understanding. I’m sure it’s just that he’s missing Brian. Let’s give it another try.”

 

“Fuck me . . .” Mel mumbled as she let her wife pull them both back to the bar.

 

“Here he comes,” Michael was all atwitter as the camera showed Brian and two other men entering the room with the atrocious purple bed. “This is gonna be good!”

 

Based on the look of unveiled disgust that was clearly showing on Brian’s face, Emmet was pretty sure that Michael’s prediction would prove wrong. He’d been following the going’s on at the Residence almost as assiduously as Michael and he was well aware of the growing animosity between Brian and Daniel, not to mention the hatred between Daniel and Adrien. Ted had even mentioned just the day before that he was worried he’d have to step in and do something about the feud brewing between the Asian hunk and the surfer boy. This particular threesome was pretty much the worst possible combination Emmett could imagine and, if there were any fireworks between these three, it wouldn’t be from the sex.

 

As the bar full of men watched, Brian and his two companions made their way onto the bed. Brian and Daniel both sat down cross-legged, their bodies angled towards each other, with Adrien kneeling in front of Brian. Brian looked resigned. Daniel looked pissed off. Adrien’s back was to the camera so you couldn’t see what he was thinking but his shoulders were hunched up and he avoided looking at Daniel no matter what. Everyone watched while Brian reached down and ran his fingers along the kneeling man’s cheek - the gesture somehow reassuring and almost affectionate. Then the Avenue’s best known stud smiled wistfully, pushed the blond’s head towards his crotch and reached out with his right hand to begin stroking Daniel’s cock. Daniel’s hand moved to stroke Adrien’s cock at the same time, but the bully boy wasn’t being nearly as gentle or careful as Brian was. Brian corrected this bad behavior by intentionally squeezing Danny Boy’s dick - hard - for about thirty seconds, until Daniel gave the older man a dirty look but then conceded and relaxed his own grip on Adrien’s cock.

 

“A fucking HANDJOB? That’s it? That’s all they’re going to do? What the fuck?” Michael seemed offended by the very notion that his idol wasn’t going to do something more spectacular for the cameras. “What the hell is Brian thinking? He’ll never win this challenge like that!”

 

Personally, Emmett thought it was rather a good solution to the problem of how these three men, two of whom could barely stand being in the same room together with the third, let alone bear to fuck, were going to get through a threesome together. Unfortunately, the rest of the viewers in the bar seemed to share Michael’s disappointment. There was a LOT of grumbling and negativity directed at the TV screen.

 

“. . . what did I tell you, Kinney’s lost his touch,” one of the patrons at the bar was saying.

 

“I know, Honey. It’s sad, really. I don’t know what happened to him but . . . well, he just doesn’t look like he can keep up with the rest of them,” the first commenter’s buddy seemed to agree wholeheartedly. “And, well, compared to the rest of those boys, I guess it’s really not a big surprise. I mean, look at him. Not that Brian isn’t hot, but compared to the rest of those hotties . . .”

 

“. . . over the hill club boy,” Emmett heard from another part of the bar.

 

“My, my, my. It looks like Mr. Kinney’s bottomless mystique may be worn a little thin after this,” Emmett commented in an aside to the ladies standing next to him. “I guess familiarity really does breed contempt. When Brian was strutting around here virtually unattainable to most of the masses, his reputation was pretty strong. But, now . . . now that they can all see him any time they want, there’s no more mystery. He’s just a man after all. Poor Brian!”

 

“Huh?” Lindsey, her fascinated attention still focused on the giant TV screen, had apparently missed everything Em had just said.

 

Brian got up and marched out of the Passion Pit the second he’d cum. He wasn’t about to linger in that company any longer than absolutely necessary. He was amazed that he’d even gotten through that experience at all. It had taken all his negotiation skills, and the assistance of just about everyone else in the Residence, to get Daniel to agree to handjobs only for their horrible threesome. Brian couldn’t care less if they lost this particular challenge, just so long as he got it over with as painlessly as possible.

 

So far this whole day had been a total bust as far as Brian was concerned. He was still trying NOT to even think about whatever the fuck had happened that morning when he woke up - he just wasn’t ready to deal with that whole can of worms. But he’d been in a bad mood ever since. And the day had gone downhill from there. He’d gotten another annoying email from work - it looked like the incompetent dolts who were covering for him were about to lose one of his most lucrative clients. Then he’d been chosen for a threesome with none other than Daniel and Adrien. It felt like he just couldn’t win today. The only thing he was glad about this morning was that his reward for winning yesterday’s Trial was an extra hour of break room time. He planned to grab a sandwich for lunch and then take it downstairs to eat while he hid out. Hopefully, after cooling off downstairs for another hour he’d be better able to deal with whatever other shit they planned to throw at him today.

 

Sadly, before Brian got to the top of the stairs, he heard the servants standing over by The Master’s portrait rattling the big bingo ball machine and announcing the next group due in the Passion Pit.

 

“Justin, Kerek and Paal.”

 

Brian’s immediate visceral reaction was a clenching in his gut and the urge to fly across the room and punch the servant who’d just made the announcement squarely in the face. He only just barely managed to restrain himself. He had to remind himself again that this wasn’t what Brian Kinney was like. He wasn’t a violent man. He didn’t HAVE urges to punch out people. He wasn’t his father. But still he couldn’t shake the incomprehensible feelings of anger and jealousy, no matter how much he fought down the unwanted emotions.

 

A moment later, the newest threesome, Kerek in the lead, passed him by on their way downstairs. They were all laughing together in a comradely fashion. They were joking about what positions to try out and how crazy they could get in their allotted time. Brian pushed himself back against the wall at the top of the stairs so they could all pass by. They nodded at him as they moved past, Justin adding in a sunshiney smile aimed in Brian’s direction. Brian wanted to stay angry and aloof but apparently he no longer had complete control over his body OR his emotions since his mouth smiled back at the Twink without his express authorization.

 

Instead of taking his extra break like planned, Brian found himself heading back towards the computer screen on the wall that was broadcasting the events in the Passion Pit. Brian found he wasn’t the only one inordinately interested - Dane, Malik and Adrien were all seated around the screen as well. The three stars of the session were still teasing each other and joking around while they tried to sort out how they wanted to proceed. Dane and Malik were busy discussing the merits of the various permutations they’d like to see. Dane seemed eager to see Justin practicing his new bottoming skills, while Malik said that it would be a waste of an excellent top for the little blond to switch altogether. Brian didn’t trust himself to make any comment at all.

 

Eventually, the trio came to a decision. Kerek got on the bed and stretched out on his back near the top edge. Then Justin came around and took his position kneeling between Kerek’s long cocoa brown legs. Paal happily assumed his stance behind the smaller blond. And, before you knew it, they were off to the races.

 

Brian wasn’t sure what he was feeling as he watched the three men going at it with joyful abandon. On the one hand, it was a great fuck to watch - all the participants seemed to be honestly enjoying themselves which made the experience not only fun for them but a pleasure to watch as well. Justin was displaying his usual enthusiasm as he plowed into Kerek’s welcoming hole. Brian watched with fascination as the slender and small-boned blond kid nevertheless managed to exert precise control over the more experienced man he was topping. Brian loved the way the boy looked - so abandoned - every single time he sunk his perfectly pink cock into Kerek’s dark mahogany knot. Brian felt his own sense of excitement building with Justin’s every plunge, although he wasn’t prepared to analyze or even acknowledge the little itch the sight engendered.

 

Meanwhile, Paal was busy doing his very own plowing into the tyro’s tight little tush and, from all the available signs, it appeared that the newbie was enjoying that experience as well. The Bottoming Lessons from yesterday seemed to have gone a long way towards reassuring Justin about his versatility. He was doing his best to follow Kerek’s advice about groaning and grunting, presumably to indicate to his top what he liked. From the sounds of it though, there was very little he DIDN’T like. The kid was rocking energetically back and forth, alternating between sinking his dick in Kerek and impaling himself on Paal’s lengths. In fact, the man in the middle seemed to be pretty much guiding the whole fuck with his athletic movements. He didn’t seem to even hear the directions and ongoing advice Kerek was issuing from his position on the bottom of the dog pile.

 

Brian couldn’t pull away from the viewing screen. He ignored the chatter of the others going on around him while he just stared at the continuing action. Part of him wanted to run down the stairs, grab Justin out of the clutches of the other two men and pull the little lusty lad away to his cave to enjoy him all by himself. Another part of him wanted to be angry - at himself and everyone else around him - scream, throw things, tear the television off the wall and then stomp off in a huff hoping that somehow the rage would burn away all these pathetically fucked up feelings he’d been fighting against all day. And still another part of him couldn’t bear to stop watching. It was riveting in a somewhat painful way - like the urge to pick at a scab; it hurt so good - and Brian didn’t want to stop watching.

 

And Brian was still sitting there, totally confused, inundated by a flood of unacceptable feelings and fighting to manage a cock so hard he didn’t think he could walk away even if he wanted to, when the threesome on the television screen all came to virtually simultaneous orgasms and the crowd of watchers broke out into spontaneous applause.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/10/15 - Hope you didn't mind the inordinate amount of plot here. It almost overwhelmed the sex! Don't you hate that in a fic? Oh well, sometimes it just happens that way and there's nothing I can do about it. But, plan on extra sex to offset it in the next chapter! Special thanks for their help on this chapter to Alnwick and AprilS who spent the day online with me. Great ideas and super editing help, guys! Thanks. TAG


	22. Clusterfuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Chapter dedicated to Sgt. Fobbs' Campfire Buddies - what better way to get the boys and girls better acquainted at the start of your camping trip than with a rousing game of Clusterfuck!? Shooting people is easy, but are they brave enough to take on THIS challenge?*****

Chapter 22 - Clusterfuck! (Friday, June 10th continued)

Nobody was the least bit surprised when the winners of the day’s competition were announced. Justin, Paal and Kerek had been everyone’s first choice. Their prize, although simple sounding, was one of the most appreciated yet - they got to pick a restaurant and order in dinner for everyone. While the meals at the Residence, which were prepared by more of the masked servants, were fine for the most part, they weren’t anything to write home about. So Brian was just as eager as the rest to have a change of menu. And, even better, the winning team ended up picking Thai food from one of Brian’s favorite restaurants.

It was a very warm evening and the house, even with the air conditioning on full, seemed a bit stuffy, so dinner was served on the patio. Brian took his order of curry puffs and spicy Mu Yang grilled pork off to a lounge chair at the far end of the tiled area. He had absolutely no desire at all to join in with the impromptu celebration going on over near the patio tables. He was still feeling unsettled after dealing with all the unprecedented and definitely unwanted emotional turmoil from earlier in the day, and wasn’t feeling particularly sociable. Even after using his extra Break Room hour right before dinner, Brian continued to feel like he wanted to run and hide. It wasn’t surprising though. Avowed loner that he was, he was amazed he’d lasted this long with so many people constantly around him.

Brian’s reaction was therefore mixed when he looked over at the rest of the crew, saw Justin and Malik whispering for a couple minutes and darting glances his way, followed by the tenacious blond walking his way with a very determined look on his smiling pale face.

Brian pretended to be VERY interested in the contents of his bowl of spicy grilled pork. As a deterrent to unwelcome company, though, it didn’t work very well. When he failed to look up even after the pair of sturdy, blond-fuzzed legs entered his line of sight, there was a pointedly loud *ahem* noise directed at him. And, when he still refused to look at the worrisome whippersnapper, he heard a frustrated *eennhhh* immediately followed by his bowl being wrenched out of his hand and his lap being invaded by a sun warmed blond boy.

“Is this seat taken?” the invader asked, his face lit up with one of those brilliant smiles that Brian found hard to resist.

“Don’t you have someone else to annoy with your endless cheerfulness, Sunshine,” Brian grumbled, grabbing back his bowl and trying to ignore the wiggling plump ass making itself even more comfortable in his lap.

“Nope!” Justin replied happily, adding an adorable scrunched up nose and a giggle to emphasize his point. “You’re by far the grouchiest stud here tonight, so I’m all yours. In fact, you’re even grouchier than Adrien, which is saying a LOT! I’ve decided to dedicate all my annoying cheerfulness to you for the rest of the evening - or at least until your mood improves sufficiently to make my services unnecessary.”

“How’s that?” Brian shot his best fake smile at the little Twat.

“Not very good. Not good at all, actually,” Justin shook his head and looked even more worried than before. “What’s wrong, Brian? You’ve been . . . off . . . all day long. Are you okay?”

“I’m peachy,” Brian answered, with an even bigger and faker smile.

“You know you’re a really, REALLY terrible liar,” Justin bit his full bottom lip in concern and reached up with his right hand to stroke down the side of Brian’s strong square jawline. “I feel like, maybe, you’re angry at me for something? Have I done something to piss you off? If I did, I didn’t mean to, you know.”

Brian didn’t know what to say. He looked away, avoiding eye contact in order to avoid dealing with the persistent Twink. Justin wasn’t easily put off though. He pulled the forgotten bowl of Thai food out of Brian’s hand and hurriedly set it down on the ground next to the chair. Then he wriggled around so that he was straddling Brian’s lap fully. And finally, he grabbed Brian’s head with both hands and forced the older man to look at him directly.

“Are you going to tell me what’s been chapping your ass all day?” Justin demanded. Brian sighed and shook his head in the negative. “Fine. Then you leave me no choice. I’m going to have to let you fuck me until your mood improves sufficiently that you’re once again fit for civilized company.”

Justin’s solution at last made the corners of Brian’s mouth curl up just the tiniest bit into a ghost of a hint of a smile. It was enough though. Justin knew he’d won. He let his own severe expression morph into a huge smile and then dove down to begin kissing those sensual lips, ready and willing to start in on his proposed course of action immediately.

Brian only resisted for about ten seconds. He thought he should be commended for holding out THAT long. Nobody could resist those soft cotton candy pink lips for very long, he thought, giving up and wrapping his long arms around the slender body, pulling it closer and once again reveling in the touch of that velvety smooth skin.

"Shit, Brian," the words were a mere breath at his ear while the blond rutted even closer. "Nobody gets me as hard as you." The evidence of the truth of this statement was insistently twitching against Brian's lower abdomen, so he didn't bother denying it. "Please, Brian. I need this. I need to feel you inside me."

But even at this pleasurable point, Brian's bad mood piqued at him and he heard himself uttering a harsh retort before he could stop the words. "Haven't you already had enough bottoming practice for the day?"

Justin pulled back a bit at the sharp tone, looking at Brian quizzically. Brian had the disconcerting feeling that this kid was somehow reading him better than anyone else ever had before. The bright blue eyes were scanning him, prying deep into his psyche, analyzing him, getting to him like no one had before. He'd never put much credence into the idea of mind reading but after thirty seconds of Justin's intense scrutiny, Brian might have had to change that assessment.

Justin smiled reassuringly and shook his head. "I think your original advice is still relevant, Brian. Even with me just TALKING about bottoming, all the guys are starting to treat me different again. It's like I'm a prize they can win or something. It makes me feel like I've lost my edge a bit. So, I don't think I'll be using those newfound bottoming skills around here very much. I'm better off sticking to topping." The blond head leaned forward then, his final words meant only for the brunet's ears, "except for you, of course."

Nothing could have aroused Brian more quickly than those whispered words had. It was like the words had flipped a switch that allowed all the blood in his body to immediately drain into his genitals. He felt his cock swelling so fast it was almost painful. And the rapid loss of blood to his brain did curious things to his rational thought processes - well, all of his thought processes, actually, since the rational ones had pretty much disappeared. The only thoughts that were left involved taking the pretty Twink right then and there without brooking any sort of delay. It was the instinctive, unthinking need of the predator for his prey and it was the only thought his brain was now capable of processing.

"Good Boy!" Brian growled, right before the power of speech left him completely.

Flipping them both over so that the pliant boy was now lying beneath him, draped over the foot of the lounge chair, Brian literally pounced on his prey. The prey giggled enticingly and jiggled around until he was better situated for a full surrender. Predator Brian groped blindly with one hand at the side table next to the chair, hunting for a condom while the prey obligingly let his thighs fall apart, all the better to allow for his imminent ravishment. Condom on and a handful of lube later, the prey was urging Brian into place, practically begging to be devoured whole.

Predator Brian paused for just a moment, savoring that sweet second of anticipation right before the attack, the moment when he knew his prey was doomed to fall, that he would be feasting on all that delicious flesh in mere moments . . .

Which is when a towel flew through the air and smacked Brian in the face. "Sorry to interrupt you two love birds," Big Dane teased. "But, they're calling us into the house for the evening Challenge. Guess you two will have to finish THIS up later?"

Predator Brian collapsed in a groaning heap across the body of his likewise sighing prey. It looked like this hunt was turning into a total failure. This time the prey would escape and the predator would be leaving the field hungry, forced to bear his ravening desires for a little while longer. But that was the way things were in the Wild Kingdom - not every hunt was a success. ***

Although, with such willing prey, at least the predator could look forward to another attempt in the very near future.

Brian and Justin were the last two to make their way into the Greatroom for that night's Challenge. They were both walking a bit bowlegged, their cocks still hard and dripping, which obviously amused of the rest of the House Boys, who broke out laughing uproariously as they entered the room. Brian assumed his best 'fuck off' scowl and glared at them all - with absolutely no effect whatsoever. Justin said nothing but blushed a most beautiful shade of dark pink.

They seated themselves at the last two open places around a big table that had been set up in the center of the room. It was comprised of several long rectangular tables standing side by side and all covered by a large green tablecloth. There were eight chairs spread evenly around the perimeter. The effect was of a huge square table large enough so that, when seated, they were all more than an arm's length apart.

“Welcome, my children,” the voice of The Master boomed through the room. “Tonight’s Challenge goes along with the theme of Threesome Thursday. We’re going to play a game called ‘Clusterfuck!’. I’m sure you’re all going to love it. I know I will!”

The boys all sat patiently and listened to the rules of the game. The goal of the game was to score three times or have an awesome threesome. Everyone was to sit silently around the table - there was to be no talking, only nonverbal communications. Then, when told, they all had to close their eyes and each boy was to point at the two people they most wanted to score with. When they opened their eyes, they could all see who everyone had picked. If two people were both pointing at each other, they ‘scored’ and got to go off to the chaise lounge chairs that had reappeared, now set up around the edge of the room. Each ‘score’ earned both men one point. If three people were all pointing at each other, they got to have a threesome, automatically receiving three points and winning the game. Those three were then done and could sit out while the rest tried to get to three points. The play would go on until there was only one or two losers left who still hadn’t scored their requisite three times.

Brian relaxed a bit after hearing the game’s rules. This was HIS kind of game. And he knew just who he’d be scoring with first - those non-verbal communications were already flying between him and his little blond. Their interrupted tryst wouldn’t be left on hold for long.

The Master said his customary good byes and the masked servant in charge for the night initiated the first round. All the boys seemed enthusiastic for this game. If they were allowed to talk there would have been a lot of joking and high spirits. As it was, there was a lot of suggestive grinning going on, a smattering of waggled eyebrows and even a few overt head tilts. But, even so, it was hard to tell sometimes what message all those cues were trying to impart. At least Brian found it hard to figure them all out - except with his favorite Twinkie, of course.

At last they were told to close their eyes and point to whomever they wanted to score with first. The servant waited a good minute to allow the minor dithering to subside, and then told them to open their eyes. Eight sets of eyes opened at the same time and then there was a huge roar of laughter.

EVERY single one of the men around the table was pointing at the youngest blond boy.

Justin’s blush from earlier, which had started to fade somewhat, was back. He was now an even darker red - almost a crimson - and looked like he would have gratefully dove beneath the tablecloth to hide if allowed. Luckily, the boy was the type who could laugh at himself. With that charming, unselfconscious smile, he was easily able to diffuse the awkwardness of the situation and make everyone fall even more in love with him at the same time.

As expected, Justin himself was pointing with one hand at Brian. His other hand was pointed towards a grinning Malik. This meant that Justin would get to score twice on the first go round and was the leader right out of the box. Brian had been pointing with his other hand to Kerek, who hadn’t been pointing back at him. If Brian hadn’t been so eager to ‘score’ with the prettily blushing blond boy he might have been offended. The other pair that got to score was Kerek and Dane - who looked to be becoming an item. NOBODY had pointed at either Daniel or Adrien, since pointing at one would automatically include the other and no one wanted Daniel to win.

Without waiting for further directions, let alone permission, Brian had jumped up out of his chair within ten seconds of opening his eyes and had started pulling Justin towards the nearest chaise. The sexual tension that had overwhelmed them earlier out on the patio was still palpable. Brian could see the same desire sparking in the cerulean blue eyes as he pushed the unresisting youth back onto the cushions of the chaise. Then he bent and claimed the bubble gum pink lips in a long, devouring kiss.

“I’m still hard for you, Brian,” the soft tenor voice murmured in Brian’s ear as he briefly turned his head to locate the supplies he’d need. “Can you feel it? Can you feel how ready I am for you?”

It wasn’t at all difficult to feel the boy’s arousal with his stout cock trapped between their bellies, the heat of it almost scorching Brian’s skin. The kid’s words, though, were the thing that triggered an echoing surge of unbridled carnality that threatened to break Brian’s tentative hold on his own lust. He almost came just from hearing those softly spoken words: ‘. . . for you.’  

He found himself panting and couldn’t seem to get a full breath. He actually fumbled and dropped the condom he’d grabbed off the side table. Finally, he let his head drop onto the softness of a shoulder and just held on tightly to the pliant body below him while he fought for control.    

“I know, Brian. Fuck! I feel it too,” the whispers were tinged with a barely heard giggle. “I’m so pathetic. I almost came when you kissed me.” The fact that the boy was laughing at himself, not at Brian, was reassuring. And, thankfully, the laughter did go a long way towards dissipating the the heat of the moment. Brian lifted up his head and managed to smile back at the beaming blond boy.

“Come on, Stud!” Justin slapped playfully at Brian’s flank. “They’re all watching us. We can’t just lay here, too horny to actually fuck. They’ll laugh us out of the game!” Brian could feel the younger man’s subterranean laughter vibrating through his slim body. “Let’s give em a show. Something that’ll have all of ‘em coming all over the table.”

“I like the way you think, Sunshine,” Brian replied with a chuckle of his own, more than glad that the mood had lightened. “Okay, if you want a show, then I suggest you find something to hold onto.” Brian waggled his eyebrows suggestively and reached over for another condom.

Justin’s renewed giggles lasted only until Brian had scooped his arms underneath the boy’s thighs, lifting them up in one smooth motion so high that his knees were draped over Brian’s shoulders with Brian’s big hands cupping under his ass. Then, with a ferocious lunge, Brian flexed the boy’s body in half, and plunged into him as deep as he could. Justin let out a long, drawn out cry that started out with a note of pain in it but quickly modulated to something full of nothing but pure pleasure.

The kid tried to find something to hold onto but his hands simply slid over the slick black leather surface. Each forcible thrust pushed the boy further and further up the slippery surface of the chaise until his head was tucked up against the sharper curve of the pillowed headboard, which finally stopped his body’s progress. Brian’s vigorous attack didn’t stop though. He barely even slowed down when he took time to reach for the sweet lips, biting at the lower one just hard enough bruise. Of course Justin was giving back as good as he got, angling his hips higher and higher so that the direction of Brian’s entry would stab right into his prostate at every thrust. And, while Brian continued to pound into the boy with unrelenting power, he savaged Brian’s back and ass and thighs with his fingernails, gouging and leaving long red scratches. It was untamed. Brutal. Wild. And so passionate that the men watching could almost feel the pounding in their own bodies.

“Ready for the big finale?” Brian was short of breath after his exertions but still managed to huff out the question. Justin was only able to grunt his assent. He didn’t have enough breath left in his squashed lungs to actually speak. With an evil smirk, Brian gathered Justin’s hands together and, his arms still wrapped around the blond furred thighs, he pinned them over the boy’s head with one big hand. With the other hand, Brian somehow lifted up the blond head where it had been wedged against the head of the chaise, thus removing all stops that were keeping their bodies in one place.

With only a couple more strenuous motions, Brian had managed to fuck the boy up the slope of the chaise’s back until the seemingly boneless blond body was arched back over the padded top. Then, with a prankish, “Alley Oop!” Brian thrust one more time hard enough that the whole chaise tipped over onto it’s back. Justin’s body rocked backward along with the chair. And that just happened to be the same moment that the little electrical spark inside of Justin flared into a conflagration, ending with his spurting copious amounts of cum all over both himself and Brian as well as the wall behind the chaise. Brain, through the force of his straining muscles, managed to hold the whole tenuous pile in place for another five heartbeats until he also exploded, his orgasm rocking the chair even more and, in the end, pushing Justin’s body completely off the edge of the black leather cushioning.

The crash as the chair righted itself and slammed back down onto the floor behind them seemed the perfect end note to their spectacular fuck. Brian looked over from where he’d fallen - sideways so as to avoid crushing the boy when the chair toppled - and grinned jauntily. Justin was still lying in an undignified heap, his heels over his head and his body dripping with cum.

The blond boy, whose blush this time was so deep it could be called fuschia, managed to peek out from under the arm which had landed across his face, and saw the gaping mouthed spectators arrayed behind Brian’s back. They all looked too shocked to speak or move. Justin let loose with the biggest belly laugh he could manage in his crumpled position. Brian was able to manage a one shouldered shrug as if to say, ‘well, you said to give em a show’, before he too broke out laughing. And they were both still laughing even after Brian managed to pull out and help Justin to unfurl so that they could lay side by side at length on the carpet.

“You better not be expecting that kind of shit out of me, Blondie,” Malik cautioned when he came over a minute later and offered a hand to help Justin up. “For one thing, I ain’t that flexible. And for another, I want to still be able to walk come tomorrow.”

 

The laughter never really died out after that all through the rest of the night’s games. Nobody managed quite such a theatrical fuck as Brian and Justin, but they all tried, and the theme for the rest of the evening seemed to be goofiness. Brian wasn’t sure how Ted’s diehard porn viewers would handle the experience, but as far as he was concerned, it was a refreshing change. He finally felt the morose mood he’d been struggling against all day lifting.

And, for some reason, Brian didn’t feel anything untoward when he saw Justin fucking Malik or later, after the second round, fucking Big Dane. Whatever silly emotions he’d been suffering from earlier in the day seemed irrelevant now. Maybe it was that Brian now knew that Justin wanted him more than anyone else. Or maybe it was because Justin had told him that he wasn’t planning on bottoming for anyone else at the Residence.

Or maybe it was simply that, after that absolutely astonishing fuck, Brian’s confidence in himself was restored to the point that he no longer felt threatened by anyone else in the game.

But, whatever it was, he was perfectly fine with the fact that Justin was the winner of the Clusterfuck! Challenge - getting his three scores easily at the top of the second round. Brian managed to get his second score with Kerek and his third score on the third round with Paal. That happened to also be Paal’s third score. Dane, Kerek and Malik got their threesome on the third round as well. Which left only Daniel and Adrien, who hadn’t scored at all, as the losers for the night.  

When Brian, Justin and Malik finally crawled into the big king-sized bed later that night, Brian felt only the usual thrill at having two hot men in his bed. He wasn’t worried about anything much at all as they managed their own nice little threesome right before falling to sleep. And Brian thought it wasn’t a totally bad Thursday after all.

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/12/15 - Clusterfuck! is a REAL game. It's by the same folks who gave us Cards Against Humanity. I did take a few liberties with the rules, but the basic idea is the same. It sounds to me like the perfect party game for your next dinner party or drunken revel. You can get more info @ http://clusterfuckgame.com. TAG
> 
> ***I think I was channeling Marlin Perkins while writing this scene - damn all those Sunday evenings as a child when I was forced to visit the grandparents and my only source of entertainment was Mutual of Omaha's 'Wild Kingdom'! (Wow - really dated myself there, didn't I?)


	23. Soaring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . Um, yeah . . . Fetish Friday. What else can I say about this chapter other than that I wrote most of it in bed last night and got just a tad carried away . . . guess you can tell from the 6k word length that I was . . . enjoying myself as I wrote . . . *ahem* . . . yeah . . . Hope you have as much fun reading as I did while writing. Enjoy! TAG

Chapter 23 - Soaring. (Friday, June 10th)

 

Brian woke up on Friday morning with two puddles of drool on his chest.

 

Now, while he’d become accustomed to waking with one twinkie curled up around him and, to a certain extent, even come to like the experience, he wasn’t at all sure he liked the feeling when it was doubled. He raised up his head off the pillow and looked down at his chest. On his left side, there was a cropped mop of blond using his left arm as its pillow with a pale creamy-skinned body snuggled into his side. On his right, there was a short, dark, curly headed version, using his pec as it’s pillow and with both an arm and a leg draped over him. And, not only was he being cuddled against his will and drooled on, but he was also burning up from the body heat the two little twinkies were putting out. When exactly had he consented to being used as a Twinkie body pillow? Something HAD to be done about this immediately.

 

Brian had woken up lying on his back with one arm wrapped loosely around the body on each side of him. Considering how his bedmates were entwined around him, he really couldn’t move much. Even his legs were pinned down by the weight of Malik’s thigh. But, with a little effort, he did manage to get both hands freed enough that he could poke an insistent index finger into the sensitive sides of each of the slumbering beauties. The poking, accompanied by a little dextrous phalangeal wiggling, managed to wake both dozing dudes with a start. Brian DID have to bear the brunt of a little rambunctious kicking and struggling as the two twinks came alive with earsplitting screeches and giggles, wiggling uncontrollably as they tried to evade the tickling fingers. His plan worked just as expected though, and he was at last free from the Twinkie Sandwich.

 

“Good morning, Princesses,” Brian greeted his companions as soon as the squirming and squeaking had died down a bit. “Time to rise and shine. I believe we’ve got a full day of fucking, sucking, rimming and ramming ahead of us. So, roll your bubble butts out of bed already.” Brian slapped each plump posterior for emphasis as the two younger men reluctantly complied with his directives. “Oh, and, for future reference,” Brian went on, assuming his most authoritative and dignified air, “I DON’T do cuddling or snuggling or . . . whatever it was you two were doing to me this morning. If you want to continue to enjoy the privilege of sharing my nice, large, king-sized bed, you’ll do well to remember that.”

 

Without waiting for any response, the imperious man marched off towards the bathroom, assuming that, as always, his word would be obeyed. Justin and Malik simply looked at each other for about a half a second and then broke out into snorts of laughter, both rolling around on the bed in paroxysms of mirth.

 

“Brian DOESN’T cuddle!” Justin finally managed to halt his laughter long enough to speak, but as soon as he’d said it, he was overcome again with glee.

 

“Nooooo. Not Brian. A hot stud like Brian would NEVER cuddle,” Malik echoed, gasping for breath 'cause he was laughing so hard. “Shit! He was like an octopus last night. I kept trying to roll away ‘cause I got too hot and every single time the guy would be grabbing me and pulling me back into his chest.”

 

“I know, right?” Justin was still chuckling. “He’s like this big snuggly teddy bear. He’s always draped halfway over me all night long. Of course, we won’t tell him that. Wouldn’t want to ruin his self-image that he’s some big bad aloof stud.” Justin giggled again. “Of course, if they’re keeping tapes of this shit, and he ever sees himself the way he sleeps at night . . . But, let’s just hope he never finds out. I prefer my teddy bears nice and growly.”

 

The boys got up, both in excellent moods, and followed their Teddy Bear off to the showers, silently agreeing to keep mum about the cuddliness of their favorite Stud.

 

Justin, who’d been assiduously keeping track of what challenges were coming up by surreptitiously following the Jerk@work.net website, was nervous as hell about what he knew that day’s challenge would be. According to the website it was Fetish Friday. And, from what he could tell off the Net, that meant that the viewers would have been allowed to bid for the right to dictate exactly what type of ‘fetish’ they wanted to see acted out by the House Boys. Which meant that today’s challenge could be anything at all, depending completely on who won the auction. It might be something really kinky. Maybe gross. And most likely it would be something Justin wasn’t sure he was ready for.

 

He’d confided his worries to Brian earlier. Even the older and much more experienced man was a little leery about what might be involved with Fetish Friday. But, since it wouldn’t do any good to worry over shit like that in advance, Brian had tried not to think about it. His only advice to the little blond neophyte was to not sweat it. He was reasonably sure Ted wouldn’t subject them to anything too far out there. He hoped he was right about that - Ted DID have a not-too-secret kinky side that Brian wasn’t sure about. But since neither of them had much say in the matter, he figured they’d just have to deal with whatever was thrown at them.

 

There were two masked servants flanking The Master’s portrait that morning as the House Boys assembled for their morning assignments. On the silver tray held by one of the servants, there were two black leather slave collars. On the tray of the other was a golden tiara. It looked like it was going to be quite a busy day, Brian thought to himself.

 

“Welcome back, my children,” the booming electronically amplified voice of The Master greeted them enthusiastically. “Well, we have much to accomplish today, my pets. So much. And so much fun!” Brian didn’t really care for the way the the electronic laughter sounded - it came off as slightly evil, which was NOT at all reassuring. “Now, first of all, we have some rewards to dole out and also, alas, some punishments. Justin, please step forward. My dear sweet little Justin - who would have guessed that our youngest competitor would be so . . . competitive? But, since you so easily won the Clusterfuck! Challenge last night, you, my sweet, will get to choose all of today’s couplings. Congratulations!” Justin stepped back into his place in the line, smiling and seemingly reassured that at the very least he’d get to control who he was paired up with for the day’s Trial.

 

“Next, we have a very special reward for our lovely Kerek.” One of the servants ushered the svelte black man forward. “You, my dear Kerek have succeeded in securing a VERY coveted prize. You, sweet child, are the first contestant to bottom for all the other contestants. This was one of the Secret Challenges which I alluded to when all of you first arrived. And, since you were so welcoming to all your brothers, Kerek, you are being rewarded by being Queen for The Day AND you will have the honor of judging tomorrow’s Trials. Let this be an incentive to all the rest of you - there are still several Secret Challenges that haven’t been met and there are more rewards waiting for you, so always do your best, my children.”

 

Kerek smirked at his companions as one of the servants crowned him with the golden tiara. From the glint in his eye, Brian surmised that Kerek was going to fully enjoy his stint as their Queen. Fuck only knew what he’d have them doing, though.

 

“Now, for the punishments,” The Master sounded almost as excited about doling out punishments as he had been about the rewards. “Daniel and Adrien, please step forward.” The two losers of yesterday’s Challenge shuffled forward - Daniel looking as smug and unconcerned as usual and Adrien looking understandably worried. “Oh, my, my, my. You two dears did not fare well in yesterday’s Challenge, did you? I was rather displeased by your performances. And therefore, so that you learn to please me better in the future, you must be punished. For the rest of today, Daniel and Adrien, you are to be the slaves of the Residence. You will wear these collars as a symbol of your servitude and you will be at the beck and call of any of the other House Boys, faithfully doing their bidding until such time as I relent and remove your collars. Use this time well, my children. Learn to please me and all will be better in your futures.” The servant secured a sleek black slave collar around each man’s neck and then they were allowed to step back into the line with the other men - although the servant forced them both to kneel in place instead of letting them stand.

 

“Now, finally, we arrive at Today’s Trial. I know you are all going to enjoy this day as much as I am, my pets, because today is Fetish Friday!” Despite The Master’s assurances about how much they were all going to love the day, there was a loud round of groans at this announcement. “The loyal viewers who have been following your progress have been so eager to get involved with our Summer of Sin, that I have agreed to allow one special viewer to select his own favorite fetish for your enjoyment today. And, you lucky boys, he chose a very good one - Orgasm Denial.” Another round of groaning. “So, today’s Trial will be for all of you to team up into pairs - as selected by Justin - and see how many times you can edge out your partners. You can choose amongst yourselves who will be the sub and there are several new toys and other aids for you to use down in the Passion Pit. Whichever pair's sub can hold out the longest will be our winner this day. Doesn’t that sound delicious? I know I will be very pleased by this day’s events. Justin, you have fifteen minutes to get your pairing selections worked out before the first couple will be due in the Passion Pit. Oh, and don't forget that, since the week isn't over yet, Daniel and Adrien are still required to be paired together. Off you go now, Children. Have fun!"

 

"Sadistic fucking bastard," Daniel started getting to his feet as soon and The Master's voice died away, complaining as he rose.

 

"Quiet, Slave!" He was immediately pushed back to his knees by one of the masked servants. "You will not move or speak unless directed to do so by one of the House Boys. If you do, or if you disobey any direct order given to you today, you will be immediately dismissed. If you understand these rules you may answer 'Yes, Sir' when I ask. Do you understand, Slave?"

 

"Yes, Sir," Daniel answered obediently, although the slightly disrespectful tone of his voice was still evident.

 

It looked like that little bit of sass was going to get Daniel another reprimand from the servant, but then, right as he'd opened his mouth to say something, Queen Kerek intervened. "I'll handle this, if you don't mind," Kerek said and then turned to the two kneeling men and assumed his most royal persona. "As your Queen for the day, I've decided that I should not have to taint my royal feet by having them touch the same floor trod upon by you commoners. Therefore, I decree that you two slaves shall carry me everywhere I need to go today. On your feet slaves! We wish to be carried to the royal couch. And then you, Slave Dogsbreath," Queen Kerek pointed at Daniel, "can massage my feet, while Slave Asskisser," he pointed this time to Adrien," can get me some royal refreshments."

 

"Well, today's certainly going to be interesting," Brian commented with a shake of his head as he headed off to the kitchen for another cup of coffee.

 

Better make that a whole pot of coffee, he amended, as he heard Kerek issuing another series of decrees to his assembled subjects.

Justin, immediately announced that he was keeping Brian for himself for the day, but being the nice boy that he was, he let the rest of the guys choose for themselves who they wanted to pair up with. Kerek chose Paal, which was a bit of a surprise to everyone after the way the he'd been hovering around Dane for the past few days. Justin wasn't disposed to argue with the Queen though. So he agreed to it and then ordered that the Queen and his chosen consort would have to go first.

 

As expected, the Queen put all his considerable experience to work for him and Kerek and Paal put on a great performance. Making use of a leather cock ring, one of several which had been provided along with sundry other toys that The Master deemed potentially useful for this particular endeavor, the pair managed to hold out more than an hour, with Paal edging Kerek at least five times. Right out of the gates, it looked like The Master might already have his winners. At the very least, the rest of the contestants were going to have a hard time beating that record.

 

The second couple, Dane and Malik, did respectably but still only made it to the fifty minute mark before Big D took pity on a sobbing Malik and let the boy cum. Justin, who'd been watching everything intently from the Greatroom, was almost sobbing in sympathy with his friend before Mal finally got his release. Brian realized that the kid was just getting himself all worked up and nervous by waiting and watching. So, he convinced the boy that they should go next and 'get it over with' instead of waiting till the last the way Justin had planned.

 

Brian didn't think he'd ever seen Justin that nervous. Not even the first time they'd fucked. The kid was a bouncing ball of kinetic energy that couldn't stay in one place even if he'd tried. Once he'd heard exactly what the fetish of the day was, Brian himself had relaxed. He'd had considerable experience in this arena and knew he could likely win this competition, provided, of course, that his partner didn't spontaneously cum before they even got onto the damn bed.

 

Neither of the prior teams had used any kind of restraints, and Brian knew that Justin had never tried them before, but he thought it was likely the only way to contain the kid's boundless energy. So, the first thing he did upon entering the Passion Pit was to hook a long satin tie to each of the conveniently placed metal bars installed in the headboard. The, he took the time to cinch his arms around the bouncing blond boy, tow him over to the edge of the bed and kiss him soundly until he'd quelled most of the wiggles.

 

"All right, Sunshine. How about we teach all these doubters that they should never underestimate a cute blond Twink, huh?" Brian smoothed back a strand of sweaty hair off the kid's forehead and then ran his hand down the the boy's cheek. He leaned in to nibble tenderly along the length of the pale neck, whispering at the same time, "you can do this. I know you can. You just have to trust me. Do you trust me, Sunshine?"

 

"Aaaaooooohhhh," the sighing moan was as good as an affirmative answer in Brian's book, so he decided it was time to get started.

 

He bent down and carefully lifted Justin into his arms. This wasn't the time for being hard or precipitate. Brian wanted to establish an atmosphere of trust, and to do that he needed to show the boy he'd take care of him. So, he tried to move gently, slowly, taking his time and making sure Justin was as ready as he could be. With utmost care, then, Brian laid the slender body down in the center of the big round bed, kissing his charge once again before he moved away.

 

"Now, I need you to understand that I won't do anything you don't want me to do. Alright, Sunshine?" Brian stated quietly as he moved around the room, gathering the things he thought he'd need. "If you need me to stop, you're GOING to tell me. I won't be angry. The only thing that would make me truly angry was if you let yourself get hurt because you were afraid to stop me. You understand, Sunshine?" Justin nodded as Brian sat down next to the boy, reaching again to stroke his cheek reassuringly.

 

"Good. Now, I DO plan to make you beg me to stop. Repeatedly. And you're going to love every minute of it. But, just so I'll know when you really can't take anymore, you need to pick a safe word. If you say your safe word at any time, I promise to stop immediately, okay? So tell me Sunshine, what do you want for your safe word?"

 

With a grim smile, Justin answered, "Cupcake".

 

Brian chuckled quietly at the boy's choice, but thought it was fitting. "Good. We can work with that. Now, first thing I'm going to do, Sunshine," Brian lifted Justin's left wrist and deposited a little kiss on the tender inside flesh, "is tie your hands." He confidently slipped the satin restraint over the slender wrist, pulled the material taut and tied it to the bar in the headboard with a secure but readily released slipknot. "This way you'll feel confident that you can't slip up and touch yourself before I agree to let you cum. This is for you, not me. Because I know you can do this. And I'm not going to let you fail, Sunshine." Brian had already finished setting the second restraint.

 

Brian stood back to assess the situation and mentally prepare himself. He didn't play with bondage much himself, but he knew what to do. The only thing he wasn't sure about was whether Justin was ready for this. But he should have known better than to doubt the indomitable teen. The kid was lying there smiling up at him, still a little nervous, but already seeming more serene and sure of himself. And, he was already hard as a steel girder, just from Brian tying him up.

 

Fuck! Brian had never seen anything more wantonly beautiful in his whole life. If he wasn't careful, he'd be the one having trouble controlling himself, not the Twink. Time to get started - definitely.

 

"Ready, Sunshine?" The boy nodded and beamed that blinding, eager smile at Brian. "Good boy. Here we go, then."

 

Brian knelt on the bed between Justin's spread thighs. With the softest touch he could manage, he began stroking along the planes of Justin's flanks and thighs. He wanted to start off slowly. He knew the kid was young and inexperienced. And also far too easily excitable. He didn't want to overstimulate him too soon. Brian knew that if he took his time, building up incrementally, he could eventually take the boy to that pleasurable plateau where he'd just float along blissfully for as long as Brian chose to keep him there. But to get there it took a fuckload of patience.

 

About every tenth stroke, Brian would lean over and nip or lick at a different spot on the velvety skin. He always timed it so that these touches were unpredictable, both as to when and where they'd land. Interspersed among those caresses, he also added in a few lingering kisses, sometimes to a thigh, sometimes to a nipple, sometimes on the very tip of the boy's weeping cock. It was excruciatingly unpredictable and the most erotic thing Justin had ever dreamed of.

 

"I know it feels good, Sunshine. It's supposed to feel good. But you're not going to cum. Not yet. Not for a long time yet. And in the meantime, I'm going to make you feel better than you ever imagined possible," Brian's low baritone purr was almost as stimulating as the stroking. "I'm not going to use a cock ring on you, though. You don't need it. You're so strong. You're going to do this without any help at all. I know you can do it, Sunshine. I know it."

 

Justin had already lost track of what noises he was making. He really couldn't care less, even assuming he was capable of staying quiet. He focused completely on where Brian's hands were roaming and his determination not to cum for as long as he possibly could.

 

Based on the way Justin was yanking at the restraints and moaning, Brian decided it was time to edge him. If he did it right, he could take the kid right to the brink of orgasm and then abruptly back him off, and the result would be that little temporary dip in arousal that would give them both time to regroup. All it required was perfect timing and absolute precision.

 

Being careful not to give any warning about his intentions, Brian leaned down and took all of Justin's cock into his mouth. The boy gasped from the sudden shock of pleasure and his hips involuntarily thrust upwards. Brian had been prepared for just that reaction though, and held the straining hips down even while he slid his lips lowered further down the long dark pink shaft.

 

"Brian! Oh fuck, Brian! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!"

 

The exclamations were pouring out of the boy now, loud and insistent. Brian could feel it was almost time. His blond was close. He sucked in his cheeks a little more strongly and slid back towards the tip then once more down until the plump head hit the back of his throat, it's swollen size almost enough to choke Brian in spite of his fabled expertise. Then, before he could start on the next upstroke, Brian sensed the minute shift he'd been waiting for. There was that second of tensing, the boy's muscles flexing throughout his body, and his balls beginning to contract. Brian instantly froze and pressed his thumb against the base of Justin's cock, firmly squeezing the large vein on the underside just hard enough. He held his breath, waiting to see if he'd cut it too close or not.

 

The body underneath him stopped all movement as well, until, a good sixty seconds later, Justin remembered how to breathe, sucking in a huge lungful of air and expelling it all with a squeaky "aaaaaooooooofffffpphhhh".

 

"That's it! Good boy!" Brian praised him, although he still pinched Justin's cock firmly for a minute or so more until he was sure the surge had fully receded. "See. I knew you could do it, Sunshine. You're so fucking strong."

 

The panting, sweating, blond boy tried to smile back at Brian, but only managed a shaky twist of one corner of his mouth. Brian could feel that the cock in his hand was still as hard as ever. So far, so good. He gently resumed stroking the head of Justin's dick with his thumb, trying to gauge when the boy was ready to continue.

 

It didn't take long. Within two minutes, the boy was once again pulling at the restraints and thrashing his head back and forth. Brian gradually lessened his grip on the youth's straining erection, broadening the area of his caresses over loin and thigh, and once again syncopating his touches so as not to establish any true rhythm. It was obvious from the incessant moaning that this change didn't in any way reduce the kid's level of arousal.

 

"Are you ready for more, Sunshine," Brian's voice was so low that Justin had to strain to hear it, which was good because it gave him something other than his dick to focus on for the moment. "I think you're ready. I think you feel empty. I think you're ready for me to fill you up inside. Is that what you want, Sunshine? Is that what you need?"

 

As he was reciting this litany, Brian's fingers had been busy tracing invisible runes down the tender skin of Justin's flanks, slowly working lower, tickling along the crease of thigh and groin, ghosting along the perineum, and then circling lightly around and around the hidden pucker beneath.

 

"YES!" Justin almost screamed and half sat up when the questing finger finally pressed lightly right over the top of his hole. "Yes, Brian, yes! Ohfuckbrianyes! Ohfuckyesohyesohyesohpleasepleasepleasepleaseyes."

 

"You're my good boy, Sunshine. So good. And I'm going to make you feel even better. I'm going to make you soar." Brian filled his hand with lube from the bottle he'd brought over at the start of their adventure and then rubbed his palms together. One hand went back to stroking irregularly along Justin's cock while the fingers of the other, one by one, slid inside the ecstatic youth. The boy's incoherent mumbling instantly died out with a grateful sounding sigh. "Thats right. It feels so good, doesn't it. I'm going to take good care of you, Sunshine. Such good care of you . . ." Brian's own words were starting to sound a little disjointed by this point, but luckily he was concentrating too hard to notice.

 

Justin's eyes were closed and his entire body was dripping with sweat by this point. He was panting and gasping for air. His head wasn't thrashing any more though, it was merely lolling back and forth as if he no longer had the strength to lift it. Small moans and whimpers were dripping from his bowed lips, coming out in time with the weak rhythmic thrusting of his hips as his body tried to move towards its release. Brian sensed it was time for another edge.

 

Smoothing out the motion of his strokes, Brian quickly settled back into a long, sure, steady rhythm down the length of the younger man's now quivering prick. At the same time, crooking his fingers just right, he brushed lightly but firmly across the boy's sweet spot, repeating the motion with every third stroke of the boy's cock. He could feel the insistent pulsing of the big vein as even more blood flowed into the undoubtedly already painfully erect penis. Then, once again, just as he sensed Justin's balls starting to contract, Brian abruptly pulled out his fingers and with his other hand tightly circled the base of Justin's straining cock, holding his grip steady while the welling orgasm once more receded.

 

"Nnnnnnooooooooooo," the word came out like a sob and Justin collapsed back onto the pillows.

 

"Oh, Sunshine, look at you. What a good boy. You're so strong. So beautiful. And you're doing so well. Fuck! You're fucking amazing," Brian crooned with praise for the boy, trying to keep him with him, keep him focused even through the exhaustion Brian knew was setting in about now. "You can do this, Sunshine. You're already doing it. Just a little longer, okay." When Justin roused enough to nod, Brian purred, "that's my good, strong boy."

 

This time had been a closer call. Justin's erection had flagged slightly after that last edge. Brian had to work at it a little to bring him back, but that was okay. It was to be expected. It meant that Brian was doing his job right.

 

"Okay. I'm going to take you even higher this time, Sunshine. I'm going to teach you to soar. But you're still not going to cum. You're going to hold on for me. You hear? You're going to hold on and I'm going to make you feel so fucking good. Just stay with me, Sunshine, okay?"

 

By now, Justin was only able to grunt, but Brian knew he'd heard and was willing to try. The kid truly was amazing. Brian's admiration for the kid's strength and determination swelled. Brian resolved to do the kid proud by making this experience so incredible for him that Justin would never forget it.

 

For this part of the proceedings, Brian had decided to use a small dildo - only about six inches long and slim, but with a flared head that should work nicely for Brian's purposes. He added more lube and slowly slid the toy inside the boy's still open hole while maintaining his languid caresses to the refilled cock. "Ahhhh yessssssssss" Justin hissed as the device entered him.

 

Again Brian took up his arrhythmic tempo. The dildo slid in and out but at such a slow pace as to never get Justin close enough to cum. The hand on his cock likewise refused to move fast enough and kept pausing at the most inconvenient moments. Justin has ceased to thrash about or pull at the restraints around his wrists. His cock had been hard for so long now, the pain of it had passed into a sort of tingling pleasurable numbness. He felt like there were waves of electricity constantly rolling over his skin, each wave originating somewhere near the core of his being - which was conveniently located somewhat south of his navel - and radiating outward until even his fingers and toes seemed to vibrate with it. He had not only lost track of time, but forgotten its existence altogether. And, despite the fact that the language centers of his brain were no longer functioning, the only thing still tethering Justin to the Earth was the deep relentless purr of Brian's voice.

 

Brian realized that Justin had reached that nebulous space where the boy was no longer really cognizant of what was happening to him. He'd edged the kid twice more and, outside of the physical reaction of his body nearing and then being pulled away from orgasm, Justin hadn't responded other than to groan. His body was shaking now, a constant low trembling that never stopped. He wasn't even really moaning anymore, just panting and intermittently keening an almost inaudible nonverbal whimper. Brian knew he probably was no longer coherent enough to speak even if he remembered his safe word.

 

The third time Brian edged him with the dildo, he realized that Justin's face was awash with tears. He wasn't crying out loud. He was still only making those small almost noiseless whimpers, but it was clearly time to give the boy his well-earned release.

 

Brian tossed aside the dildo and tore open the condom he'd grabbed earlier. He rolled it down his dick, which was almost as hard as the kid's and which had been leaking copiously for fuck knew how long. Finally he bent down, cupped the boy's head in one hand and let himself taste the perfectly pink lips.

 

"Don't cry, Sunshine. Don't cry. You've been amazing. You've done so well. And now it's time for you to fly. You're going to soar so high, you might never want to come back. Are you ready, Sunshine? My brave boy? Are you ready? It's time, Sunshine. It's time for you to come with me."

 

"Brian . . ." Justin's eyelids fluttered open for a brief second and he breathed out the name as if it was sacred.

 

Brian felt like he was about to soar almost as high as the boy. The reverence he'd heard in that one word, his name, was enough to throw him for a loop. He'd never heard ANYONE say his name like that.

 

With the echo of Justin's pleading whisper still ringing in his ears, Brian thrust home inside his boy's tight, sweet ass, and almost came himself at the very first plunge. The only thing keeping him centered was his commitment to making this unforgettable for his Sunshine. After the stellar bravery the kid had shown, Brian couldn't fail him now.

 

"Come on, Sunshine. It's time, Baby. It's . . . it’s time," Brian stuttered, not even listening to his own words anymore, as he began plowing deeper and deeper into the warmth of the sweetest ass he'd ever known. "Fuck, Sunshine! Fuck! I . . . I love . . . Oh fuck, it's so good. It's so . . . I . . . Sunshine . . . Justin . . . Justin . . . Love . . . Justin! Now, Justin! Now! Cum! Now!"

 

Somewhere, even amid the depths of bodilessness where Justin had lost himself, he still registered Brian's call. As his lover's long thick cock slammed into him, Justin rallied. Called to order by Brian's command, the rambling waves of electricity that had been tantalizing his nerves finally coalesced at the base of his spine and set off a conflagration. Heat, sparks of pleasure and pain, kaleidoscopes of color and feeling and emotion, erupted from a place inside him he hadn't even known existed before. And, as the flames burned through him, they devoured his flesh and bones and thoughts until he was completely weightless. An empty shell. Soaring through the skies, just like Brian had promised.  Floating along into a rainbow colored sea, drifting unfettered, until everything went peacefully black.

 

"Brian. Brian! Wake the fuck up, Brian!" Brian tried to bat away the hands that were shaking him but they seemed annoyingly persistent.

 

"Go away. Stop." When the hands went one step further and attempted to pull the warm body he'd been holding out of his arms, he got angry. "Mine! Go away! Go away!"

 

"Fuck, Brian! Wake the hell up already you crazy assed fuckmonster! You've got to move before you crush Justin - he fucking needs to breathe."

 

"Hmmm?" Brian gave in and let himself be rolled over, finally relinquishing his death grip on the boy he'd collapsed on top of. "Justin?"

 

"You know you're one insane motherfucker, don't you!" Brian recognized Malik's voice haranguing him. "You fucked yourself unconscious. You fucked Justin unconscious too, damn you! What the FUCK were you thinking? You can't edge someone for two solid hours! That's just fucking insane! You're lucky you didn't kill the kid! What the fuck were you thinking?"

 

The words didn't make a whole lot of sense in Brian's muzzy, half awake brain. Somewhere in the fuzzy distance, Brian could hear someone calling Justin's name. That caused him enough worry that he made a concerted effort to wake up a tiny little bit more. Not all the way, but just sufficiently so that he could figure out what was going on. After blinking his eyes several times and then sitting up, he discovered they were still down in the Passion Pit. But there were a lot more people in the room than he thought should be there.  

 

At the farthest edge of the bed, Brian could see Justin, lying there seemingly sound asleep. Both Paal and Dane were shaking the boy and shouting at him. Brian was annoyed on Justin's behalf and would have said something if he hadn't registered the underlying note of concern in the voices surrounding the kid.

 

"Justin, Baby, can you please just wake up enough to say something and let me know you're all right? Come on, Justin. Please?" Dane was pleading.

 

Finally the blond stirred and emitted a loud *Mmmmmmmmm* Rolling over, Justin smiled his usual Sunshiny grin, lifted one hand and waved a sleepy greeting and then muttered, "just taking a little nap . . ." before rolling onto his side. A half a second later he was snoring peacefully.

 

Brian thought that a nap sounded like an excellent plan. He was exhausted. He ignored whatever Malik was saying to him, turned towards his blond, crawled the few feet needed to wrap the boy back into his arms and then settled down to join his blond bed warmer in a nice long nap. Brian hoped that everyone would stop yelling and go away.

 

How did they expect a guy to get any rest around here with all that noise going on?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/14/15 - Special thanks to Jazzepoet who provided invaluable guidance and research material for this chapter. Hope I did you proud, JP, even though I might have got a little lost in my own Domspace! Hehehe. TAG


	24. Fetishes, Faith and Fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Fetish Friday continues, there's considerable fallout. Boy, is this story starting to heat up, or is it just me? Enjoy! TAG

 

 

 

Chapter 24 - Fetishes, Faith and Fear. (Fetish Friday Continued)

 

Justin awoke to the tickling touch of someone playing with his hair. He felt incredibly refreshed. His body was felt lighter than air. And, while he was still sleepy, there was an underlying energized tingling that was vibrating through him that almost made him want to jump right out of bed. Almost. Maybe later, though. When whoever was playing with his hair was done.  

 

*Hhhhhmmmmm* The boy rolled over with a lazy grin and a moan of happiness to find Brian hovering over him, his long sure fingers twining and untwining in Justin’s short blond locks. “Hey, Big Guy!” he murmured and contentedly stretched like a big indolent house cat.

 

“Finally awake, are you? I was beginning to think you’d never wake up, Princess,” Brian’s quiet voice held hints of concern even though the words were flippant.

 

”What time is it?” Justin asked, squinting at the bright light coming through the bedroom windows.

 

“Almost two,” Brian said, although he didn’t seem all that anxious to get moving himself.

 

“Two? What the . . . ” Justin tried to sit up but fell back wincing at when he felt how sore all his muscles were. Then, all of a sudden, the morning’s events started to come back to him. “What happened?”

 

“That depends on who you ask, Sunshine,” Brian seemed to be picking his words carefully. “Your buddy Malik seems to think I overdid things a bit with Today’s Trial. I guess I DID lose track of time a little . . . Are . . . Are you okay?”

 

“Hmmmm . . . a little stiff maybe,” Justin flexed his shoulders which felt tight after being in the  restraints for so long. “But otherwise . . . actually, I feel great. Really great, actually,” He belted Brian with one of his blindingly bright smiles as proof. “So, how’d we do? Did we come close to beating Kerek and Paal?”

 

“You were amazing, Sunshine,” Brian let all his pride in the boy show through in his voice. “We creamed ‘em. I think it’s safe to say this challenge is in the bag.”

 

“Yes! I knew you could do it, Brian. I’m so glad I got to be with you,” Justin reached out and squeezed Brian’s hand affectionately. “I was pretty much freaking out beforehand but then, when I knew I could arrange it to make sure you’d be my partner, I just knew it would be alright.” Then he added with sincerity, “thank you for taking such good care of me, Brian.”

 

“It was my pleasure, Sunshine,” Brian answered, his voice low and husky as he tried to hide his emotions. “But, you’re the one who did most of the hard work. You really were incredible. Way to show ‘em not to mess with little blond twinkies, right?” Justin blushed a deep pink and the sight made Brian’s heart flutter, scaring him into immediate evasive action. “But, right now, as long as you’re sure you’re feeling okay, we’d better head downstairs and let your fans all know that you’re still alive. Malik was pretty sure I’d killed you. If you hadn’t woken up soon, I think he would have taken it out on my hide.”

 

“Justin! Thank fuck you’re okay!” The little blond was swarmed by well wishers as soon as he and Brian made it down the stairs - Malik, in particular, seemed rather proprietary, sweeping the boy off to the couch and giving Brian the stink eye in the process. “Do you feel better? Did you get some rest? I’m sorry we had to move you, but everyone thought you’d get more rest upstairs in a bed than down in the Passion Pit. Are you sure you’re okay. If you’re not . . .” Malik didn’t finish his threat but his vengeful glare directed at Brian left little room as to whom he would hold responsible for any lapse in Justin’s health. Brian shook his head at the excessive concern and left them to their coddling, heading into the kitchen to scrounge for some lunch.

 

“I’m fine,” Justin insisted, trying to shrug off the other young man’s sympathetic petting. “Really, Mal, I’m fine. But I won’t be if you don’t stop pawing at me. Shit, Mal, I’m not made of china or anything. I just . . . needed a nap is all.”

 

“We are all pleased to see you awake and hear that you are feeling well,” Paal put his hands on Malik’s shoulders and gently pried him away from the littler blond. “We were all worried though when you passed out. We would not want to have our little ‘Cupcake’ taken from us, now would we?”

 

“Uhhhnnn. You guys all heard that, huh?” Justin cringed, again blushing, and wishing for the thousandth time that he didn’t have such pale, translucent skin. “Any chance I could convince you to pretend you’d gone deaf about then? Would you accept bribes maybe?”

 

“No fucking way, Cupcake,” Dane joined in with the congenial razzing. “You will forever be our little Cupcake Boy! Hah! Which is perfect because you’re just so fucking cute that I could eat you up.” Dane flounced down on the couch next to Justin and commenced tickling him and nibbling at the boy’s neck until they were both breathless.

 

“Stop! Stop already! Uncle! Uncle!” Justin was hollering as he tried to wiggle out of the giant’s grasp.

 

“Nah un uh - the safe word is ‘Cupcake’ remember!” Kerek teased him from his royal perch on the arm of the couch.

 

“Fine! Cupcake! CUPCAKE, already!” Justin screamed between bouts of laughter and Big Dane finally relented in his tickling. “Sheesh! If you were so worried about me, you probably shouldn’t be tickling me till I pee myself, Big D!” Justin complained as soon as he’d caught his breath. “Now, what did I miss? Other than lunch, that is? Fuck, I’m starving. Is there anything left to eat?”

 

“Now we know our Cupcake is feeling better - he is again hungry!” Paal seemed as glad to see that Justin was okay as everyone else - and even more willing to tease him about his new pet name than anyone. “You rest, little Cupcake, I’ll go get your lunch for you.”

 

“Shit! I’m never getting away from that nickname, am I?” Justin moaned.

 

“Nope. Never, Cupcake! In fact, when you’re ninety, I’m gonna call you up and wish you ‘Happy Birthday, Cupcake!’,” Malik reasserted himself on the couch next to Justin and put a protective arm back around his shoulders.

 

Brian, who had just emerged from the Kitchen with a turkey sandwich in tow, shook his head and snorted at the friendly teasing the poor lad was having to endure. “I believe that’s MY Cupcake you’re fondling,” He used his knee to pry his way in between Malik and Justin and then seated himself half on top of the younger black man in an effort to reestablish his ownership of the Cupcake in question and hopefully also to shield the kid from all the ribbing he was getting. “Hands off!” Brian pinched Dane’s wrist which was draped over Justin’s back from the far side. “Get your own Cupcakes, you losers!” And, even though Brian’s tone was flippant and joking, the underlying intonation raised several curious eyebrows around the room.

 

Somebody might have even commented on the Stud’s unwarranted possessiveness, if they weren’t all interrupted right then by the sounds of increasing conflict that were coming from the wall-mounted computer set up to monitor the Passion Pit.

 

“Owww! I said to fucking STOP already, damn it!” Adrien’s voice belted out of the computer’s speakers.

 

“What the hell’s going on?” Brian got up with all the rest, all of them flocking over to watch what was going on downstairs.

 

“Let me out of these, Fucker!” Adrien was straining against the same set of satin restraints Brian had used on Justin earlier - but Adrien didn’t look like he was enjoying them half as much.

 

“No fucking way! You’re not making me lose THIS competition too, you pathetic whiner!” Daniel was looming over the bound man, sneering down at him with abject hatred. “You agreed to be the sub as long as I didn’t fuck you, so you’re going to lay there and deal with it and NOT cum until we’ve won this thing, Richie Rich. So shut the fuck up already!”

 

“I would if you hadn’t forgotten that thing in your hand was a dildo and not a fucking ramrod,” Adrien had managed to sit up and back as far away from Daniel as he could while still restrained. “Undo these straps. NOW! I’m out of here and I don’t give a crap if you lose another stupid game, you fucking sadist.” Adrien was tugging on the restraints and trying to reach the strap with his teeth, but all to little effect.

 

Daniel just stood there glaring disdainfully down at his victim without moving a muscle.

 

“Isn’t someone going to do something?” Malik asked of nobody in particular. “Shouldn’t The Master intervene or something?”

 

No one really knew what to say. The room remained silent except for the sounds of Adrien struggling against his bonds and Daniel chuckling evilly as he watched but did nothing to help.

 

“Fuck you, Daniel. You fucking prick! Let me out of these. NOW!” Adrien’s voice was edging into panic. “Daniel! DANIEL!” DAMN YOU, DANIEL. LET ME OUT!”

 

“Shit!” Brian muttered, trying to think if he really wanted to get in the middle of those two again or not. Where the hell were Ted and his minions? Shouldn’t THEY be doing something here? It shouldn’t be Brian’s job to take care of the fucking bully or protect the little rich kid. He shouldn’t have to stick HIS neck out.

 

Of course, when Daniel continued to just stand there and gloat, Brian knew he didn’t have a choice.

 

“Fuck it! Come on, guys. We have to break this up since The Master doesn’t seem to give a fuck.” Brian stalked off, glad to note that pretty much everyone else was following right behind him.

 

Without knocking, Brian flung open the door to the Passion Pit, glad to see the way Daniel startled when the door slammed against the wall.

 

“What the fuck are YOU doing? This is my time down here and you’re interrupting,” Daniel tried to bluff his way through.

 

“Yeah. Tell that to someone who cares,” Brian marched straight over to the bed and started untying the restraint on Adrien’s left wrist. “Or maybe someone who doesn’t care - that you were about to basically commit rape.” Daniel lunged forward and tried to grab Brian’s arm to pull him back before he could finish releasing Adrien. “Get your fucking hands off me!” Brian growled, turning toward the man he wanted to hit so badly.

 

“Whoa, there, Buddy! Time to back the fuck away, Daniel. This is NOT going any further and you know it,” Dane had managed to grapple Daniel back away from the bed so he was no longer in striking range of either Brian or Adrien. And, within seconds, all the rest of the House Boys had filed in as well, forming a phalanx between the aggressor and his prey.

 

Brian made short work of the restraints after that. Adrien was visibly shaking, rubbing at his chafed wrists and edging his way around the perimeter of the walls in an attempt to get out without having to come nearer to Daniel. When the disheveled blond reached the door, he fled, actually running for the stairs.

 

Brian pushed his way through the wall of disapproving protectors and confronted the miscreant. “You fucking went too far, and you know it! If it happens again, you’ll fucking regret it!”

 

Brian didn’t wait to hear if Daniel had a response. He stomped out the door in Adrien’s wake, the rest of the frowning House Boys following.

 

Brian arrived upstairs in the Greatroom just in time to see Adrien pulling the lucite box full of his clothing off the wall.

 

“What are you doing, Adrien? You don’t have to leave. It’ll blow over,” Brian said, trying to sound reasonable as he approached the skittish man slowly.

 

“Yeah, right! It’ll fucking blow over? Not fucking likely! Daniel’s had it in for me from day one and whoever’s running this show apparently doesn’t give a damn what the hell that asswipe does. I’m NOT sticking around to see what the fuck else he can dream up to torment me. I’m so fucking out of here already! I wouldn’t stay here even if they just fucking paid me the million dollars today! Fuck ALL this shit!” Adrien already had his box open and his pants on before the rest of the crew made it upstairs.

 

“Shit, Adrien! You shouldn’t have to leave. If anyone should fucking leave it should be Daniel,” Kerek came up and put a sympathetic arm around the still visibly shaken man.

 

“Fuck it! I don’t care anymore. I can’t take it!” He was practically sobbing at this point. “I don’t care if I have to go crawling back to my fucking parents. At least they’re not going to intentionally humiliate me and fucking torture me in public.” Adrien pulled his shirt on over his head with an air of finality.

 

“Take care, man,” Dane was the first one to come up, say goodbye and hug this man who’d become his friend.“It sucks that you’re leaving, but I understand. Good luck with your parents and all.”

 

Most of the rest of the boys gathered round, then, and all wished Adrien well. When the angry surfer boy finally turned and faced the front door he seemed relieved more than anything. He squared his shoulders, looked back once and gave his friends one last smile, and then strode towards the big front door with purpose, not looking back again.

 

“One down. Six more to go!” Daniel snarked from where he was leaning casually in the frame of the kitchen doorway, his arms crossed and a look of triumph on his face.

 

“Fucker!” Brian growled under his breath, but didn’t move to confront the bully.

 

That privilege fell to Queen Kerek. “Let me,” Kerek said to Brian as he walked past. The Queen strutted over to the gloating despot, smiled at him facetiously and then pointed to his feet. “Get on your knees and blow me, Slave!” Daniel momentarily looked back with contempt, almost as if he thought he could refuse. Kerek’s resolve didn’t waiver in the least. “And when you’re done with me, Slave, you’re going to blow everyone else in the house. And, if you finish that before the end of the day, you’re going to start over, and blow everyone a second time and a third time and however many times after that until your fucking lips fall off. Now . . . Get Started!”

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/15/15 - Boy, 24 chapters in 30 days and about 80k words. This has got to be pretty close to a record for me. So much for my little easy-to-write Summer story, huh? Hope you're all still enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Thanks for all the encouraging comments, emails and such. And thanks as well to all those who keep checking in with the online story site. Love the company! TAG


	25. Friends or Enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Fetish Friday . . . Enjoy! TAG

 

Chapter 25 - Friends or Enemies. (Fetish Friday - The Conclusion.)

 

To: BAK@Ryder.net

From: GalaxyLad1970@fantasyworld.net

 

OMG, Brian! I was watching you this morning and can I please say that was the HOTTEST thing I have ever seen? You are so fucking amazing! Everyone at Woody’s was betting against you - nobody thought you could beat out that hot black guy and the Indian guy who lasted more than an hour. But I kept telling them they were in for a show. And did you EVER give them one. You managed to hold that kid’s orgasem off for almost two whole hours! That was PHEENOMENAL!!!!!! Your reputation on Liberty Avenue is definitely back in the black now. Jeeze - They’re still playing the re-runs of the scene here at the bar and everyone is still wowing over it. I just can’t get over how hot that was! Really! I mean, REALLY!!!!! I’m going to have Matt, the bartender here at Woody’s, TAPE today’s challenge so I can watch it again and again and again. It was THAT HOT!!!!!!!!!!!

 

I just can’t believe that my best friend has become such a big star! I heard Ted talking the other day about how there’s going to be this article on you guys in Pittsburgh OUT! and even the local straight news stations are taking notice. You’re going to be FAMOUS when you finally get out of there! Even MEL was saying she’s going to watch the show, just so she can figure out what ‘all the fuss is about’ - Mel, right? But I can’t wait till you’re back home and we can hang out again. Not only will I be hanging with a STAR, but I can’t wait to hear all your storys about the hot guys in the game. I bet you’ll have some doozies.

 

One thing I noticed, though, that I figured I should warn you about - I’m worried that that little blond kid you were fucking today might be getting too clingy. You probably didn’t notice ‘cause you were too busy fucking his brains out, but I think he’s got a bit of a crush on you. I worry that he’s going to get too hung up on you and maybe cause you problems. He seems like the sentimental, clingy, annoying type. You don’t want him thinking you care about him or want a relationship or anything. He’s definitely the ‘relationship’ type and obviously doesn’t know you or that you don’t do relationships. You should really try and stay clear of him for a while. I know you can’t keep away from him altogether in this kind of situation - if so, you'd just kick him to the curb like you do with all your tricks and there’d be no worries - but if possible you should avoid him. He’ll just give you shit later, you know?

 

Well, I’ve got to go. Ma has been giving me shit about spending too much time watching you and the game. She’s forcing me to go over to her house tonight for dinner so she can make sure I’m ‘at least eating between bouts of porn’ - her exact words! Hah! But, you know Ma. If I don’t show up she’ll just get even more annoying.

 

Keep up the good work, Brian! Can’t wait to see what else you’ve got in store for us!

 

Really, that was so HOT!!!!!!!!!!!! I just can’t stop thinking about how HOT it was!!!! Really!!!!

 

Ok, I really DO have to go.

 

Bye!

 

Mikey

 

Brian was still shaking his head over Mikey’s last email as he came back up the stairs after his break time. Could the guy get more pathetic? Brian was not looking forward to having to deal with Mikey’s reinvigorated hero worship once this Summer of Sin thing was over. From the sounds of it, Mikey was going to be an even bigger pain in his side after this than ever before. But what could he do? Michael had been his friend forever and Brian loved him like a brother. He’d put up with Michael’s interference for more than fifteen years already - he figured he could keep on doing it for another fifteen if he had to.

 

But that didn’t mean that the little asshole didn’t really annoy him occasionally. His little comment about Justin . . . that pissed Brian off. Mikey didn’t know what the fuck he was talking about. Of course normally Brian didn't do repeats, though in this situation there wasn't much choice. He only had so many bodies to choose from here. He couldn’t ‘stay clear’ of Justin or any of the others.

 

And, really, the petite blond was turning into an amazingly satisfying fuck. Why the hell would Brian WANT to stay clear of him? The kid was hot, fun, and pretty much insatiable. He was always game to try just about anything and probably the best fuck Brian had had in years. No way was he going to give that up. Fuck Mikey! Brian had never cared what anyone thought about the way he chose to live his life and he wasn’t inclined to start now. He definitely wasn't going to let MIKEY, of all people, dictate who he could or could not fuck. And if he wanted to keep on fucking the tempting tyro blond, he damn well was going to do just that!

 

Brian was not unhappy to observe that Daniel was still on his knees servicing Paal when he got upstairs. The fucker deserved that and more. He hoped the guy fucking choked on all the cum he’d had to swallow that afternoon. Brian had more than enjoyed fucking the guy’s face earlier. He hadn’t held back either - he’d slammed as hard into the bastard’s throat as he possibly could over and over again. And Brian had noted he hadn’t been the only one being more than a little rough. Every other one of the House Boys had taken their turn - a couple taking more than one turn - and none had been exactly delicate. Even sweet little Justin had taken out a pound of flesh for Adrien on the asshole. Unfortunately, it looked like Daniel was still going strong and didn’t look all that worse for wear. Yet. Brian silently made Adrien a promise to make sure the rest of Daniel’s term in the Residence was just as unpleasant.

 

Brian briefly thought of taking another go at the little fucker, but decided against it. He was bushed. It had been a long day already and his stunt with Justin earlier had really taken it out of him. Justin, who was sitting on the couch puttering away again in the always present sketchbook looked even more tired than Brian was. Brian made his way over to the boy and joined him lounging on the couch.

 

“So, what exactly are you always drawing in that book of yours, Sunshine,” Brian pried, hooking one long finger over the top of the pad and trying to pull it down so he could see. “It must be something really embarrassing the way you keep trying to hide whatever it is you're drawing".

 

"Stop, Brian," the annoyed artist snatched the drawing pad back away before Brian had more than a ten second glimpse of the image. "I hate people looking at my stuff before I'm finished."

 

The cursory look Brian had got, though, was enough to tell him that the picture the kid was scratching out was of HIM. Naked. In the bed they shared. And from the little he'd been able to see, it was a very good likeness. It was also very sentimental.

 

What had Mikey's email said? Something about the blond boy being the sentimental type? Brian looked the kid over with a more critical eye. Sweet, ridiculously young, artistic - shit, very definitely the overtly romantic type. For once in his life Mikey might actually have a point.

 

But then, as Brian's eyes continued to roam over the slender pale body, he rapidly noted all the youth's OTHER attributes. The slim, supple build, the gorgeous, make that flawless, touchably soft skin, not to mention that exquisitely perfect, thick, dark pink penis. And that was only the front half of him. Brian didn't even want to start contemplating the beautiful attributes of the back side. If he got started cataloging the wonders of that tight plump ass, he'd never finish.

 

'Oh, fuck it,' Brian thought. 'Even if he IS a romantic, sentimental little twat, I'm still gonna keep fucking him. Besides, he's not THAT annoying. He's actually kinda sweet.'

  


 

Dane was moving towards Daniel, ready to take over the task of disciplining the bastard, when the door opened and the usual contingent of masked servants entered the room.

 

It looked like Daniel’s ongoing discipline was going to be delayed.

 

Brian sighed and stood up, wishing that they were done for the day already. He would really rather just take the tantalizing little blond up to bed, fuck him soundly one more time and then get some sleep. But, first, he was going to have to get through one more Challenge.

 

Moving to stand with the rest of the House Boys, he noted that the servants this time didn’t have trays full of new and potentially humiliating toys. The room wasn’t full of new furniture or odd erotic game paraphernalia either. Hopefully, that was a good thing. Brian wasn’t sure, though. Knowing Ted, and whoever the hell The Master might be, it was anybody’s guess what insanity they’d be forced into next.

 

“Welcome my children,” The Master greeted them as usual. “I must say that I was very pleased with what I saw this morning from several of you boys. Very pleased. It was truly a memorable morning. This afternoon’s events, however, were not nearly as pleasing. Alas, I am saddened to see that one of our number has left us so soon, my dears. I know we will all miss the pleasure of Adrien’s company, but nevertheless we must carry on. We mustn’t let his loss ruin this night for the rest of us.”

 

Brian thought about speaking up and demanding to know why The Master hadn’t done something about the Daniel problem BEFORE it got out of hand. He really was pissed off about that. But, maybe he’d get a better outcome if he approached Ted about the issue privately. Fuck knew that making a scene here, right before another Challenge, wasn’t likely to be looked on favorably. It just wouldn’t do to let Ted’s net viewers know there was a problem, now would it? Brian decided in the end to hold his tongue for the moment, but he would be sending a strongly worded email to the man first thing in the morning..

 

“I have one last Challenge for My Boys tonight, and I’m hoping you will enjoy this just as much as you did your morning activities,” the directions continued. “Since you did so well with Orgasm Denial, My Children, I thought it would be fun to see how you handle the opposite side of the spectrum. So, tonight, we’re going to have what I call the Fast and Furious Challenge - instead of denying yourself orgasms, you’re going to want to have as many as possible.”

 

The House Boys were mostly silent at this announcement. Considering that they’d all been either fucking or having Daniel suck them off most of the day, the prospect of having an ‘Orgasm-Off’ was less than appealing. Brian sighed - a fuck machine’s job was just never done.

 

Brian and the others listened to the rest of The Master’s rules for this competition without much enthusiasm. They were supposed to do whatever they needed in order to produce as many orgasms as they could. They had one hour. And they were supposed to start right away - the servants were already coming around with the extra-large bottles of lube in anticipation of the event.

 

The only one of the assembled House Boys who looked at all excited about the night’s Challenge was Daniel. He’d been kneeling off to the side all by himself, silently fuming at the treatment he’d been subjected to all afternoon. But, since he was the only one who hadn’t gotten off yet that day, he was by far the freshest of them all. No doubt that smile he was wearing now was due to the fact that he thought he was a shoo-in to win this Challenge.

 

Brian wasn’t the only one who noticed Daniel’s glee, however. As soon as The Master finished his directions and signed off, Queen Kerek approached the grinning hyena. If Daniel had been wiser, he wouldn’t have been so obvious. But, since he wasn’t wise, just a bully, he’d managed to set himself up for yet another round of retribution.

 

“I think,” Queen Kerek declared with his most regal voice, “that you, Slave, will be doing this Challenge while . . . standing on your head!”

 

“What the fuck? No fucking way! That’s NOT part of the Challenge,” Daniel objected vociferously, getting to his feet and into Kerek's personal space, his hands balled into fists at his sides.  

 

“It is if I SAY it is!” Kerek wasn’t going to back down. “See this crown that I’m wearing; I’m still the Queen for the Day. And, since you’re still wearing that oh-so-attractive dog collar, you’re still my Slave. So, get on your head, Slave!"

 

"No FUCKING way!" Daniel spat the words into Kerek's face, then turned to confront the closest servant. "I want to talk to The Master. Now!"

 

The masked servant, who happened to be a big guy, tall, well-muscled and domineering, clearly wasn't the least bit intimidated by Daniel who, no matter how buffed up, was almost a foot shorter. "No one speaks to The Master unless The Master orders it so."

 

Daniel started to bluster, his face now a splotchy red and his anger boiling to the surface. The servant simply stood there, arms crossed over his bulging chest, completely indifferent to the sputtering of the little pissant at his feet. Daniel began to look around him, apparently thinking he'd find some support. Not!

 

Queen Kerek chuckled nastily at the bully boy's distress. "The Master didn't give a fuck that you've been tormenting Adrien for the past week. Why the hell would he give a flying crap about your whiny ass? The way I see it," Kerek seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, "you have two choices. You can get on your head, like I ordered, or you can gather your clothes and leave. Your choice, asswipe!" The Queen smiled sinisterly. "And, oh yeah, I didn't give you permission to speak."

 

Daniel looked like he was about to explode he was so enraged. But, with Kerek standing up to him, the implacable servant standing by and watching everything, not to mention the rest of the House Boys all backing Kerek up, Daniel didn't have much choice.

 

With his mouth screwed up in an ugly frown, he marched over to the couch, grabbed up one of the large cushions, and stalked over to a bare patch of wall at the side of the room. He threw the cushion down on the floor then kneeled. The servant followed him over and offered the bottle of lube.

 

Then, turning back to look at the rest of the residents, the servant held up a remote control. "Good luck, gentlemen. May the best man cum! You have one hour, starting . . . Now!" The servant hit a button and the computer on the back wall displayed a timer that was already counting down.

 

Without much interest, Brian flounced down onto the couch and started jerking himself off. Most of the rest of the contestants did the same. Kerek and Dane, however, opted to fuck instead, with Queen Kerek draped over the back of the couch while Dane did an excellent job of driving.

 

Daniel, with extremely poor grace, flipped himself up into a headstand on his cushion, using the wall to support his feet and one hand braced on the floor to steady himself, and started stroking himself with the other hand. It didn't look very effective - he was barely hard, even after more than five minutes and kept losing his rhythm every time he'd start to wobble. But it was slightly entertaining for the rest of them.

 

After about fifteen minutes, Brian managed to rub one out, but thought his performance was lackluster at best. The prospect of whacking off yet again was decidedly unappealing. Under the guise of catching his breath, he looked around and assessed the competition. Nobody else seemed any more enamored of this Challenge than he did. Justin, who'd plopped down next to him on the couch, had slouched over so that he was leaning against Malik's shoulder and was actually yawning. This was so unbelievably pathetic!

 

Brian couldn't stand it anymore. Fuck this - he'd take quality over quantity any day. He helped himself to a condom out of the big fish bowl on the coffee table and then pulled the half-awake blond next to him into his lap.

 

The startled but sleepy boy didn't resist. In fact he looked relieved that he could stop trying to ineffectually jerk off. Instead he smiled and, without saying a word, straddled Brian, then used the leftover lube from his hand to grease up Brian's big old pork poker and climbed aboard. Brian leaned back against the couch and smiled contentedly at his now-much-happier blond as the boy fucked himself languidly on Brian's once again interested cock.

 

It might not have been the fuck of the century. It was nothing like the intense session they'd shared that morning. This was a much more gentle, relaxed, and leisurely fuck. After a few minutes Justin's head fell forward onto Brian's shoulder and, with a happy sigh, his arms encircled Brian's neck. Pressed so intimately together, Brian and the boy began to rock slowly. It was a strangely peaceful experience for Brian. Far different than his usual sexual encounter. Somehow, though, it seemed to fit the moment perfectly.

 

Minutes . . . hours . . . maybe eons later, that tiny, slow tingle that had been building in Brian’s balls finally started to reach a crescendo. He was oddly reluctant to have this particular fuck come to an end, but didn’t really want to exert the energy it would take to fight off the coming orgasm either. When it did hit, it was like a quiet breath of gentle exhilaration. Instead of shouting, Brian felt like sighing with pleasure. It must have been the same for the exhausted blond in his arms, since Justin came a minute later and was just as quiet in his release, the soundless shaking of his body and the hushed "ooohhhhh" the only evidence of the chaos rolling through his lightweight frame.

 

'Yeah,' thought Brian with the sweet, sweaty, shuddering bundle of blond quaking against his chest, 'no WAY am I giving this up. I don't care whether Mikey's right, wrong or totally bonkers. This boy is MINE for the rest of the Summer!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/16/15 - Okay, okay . . . before you send the mobs armed with pitchforks and torches after me, please take a deep breath and try to relax. I know we ALL hate Daniel. He's a bully and should not have gotten away with the way he was acting towards Adrien. And, yes, Ted SHOULD have done something about it. But . . . well, the plot line kinda demanded that what happened would come to pass. Now, instead of getting angry, how about we all get revenge against Daniel instead? Help me think up new and amusing ways for the rest of the House Boys to torture him in retribution! It'll be fun to torture the bad guy for a change. Send me your ideas and I'll do my best to make Daniel's life a living hell. Hehehe! TAG.


	26. Wages of Sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Fetish Friday and the start of a new Sexcapades Saturday - lots of stuff going on here, but it's mostly all just plot. Sorry about the decided lack of sex in this chapter. I'll try to make the next one even sexier to make up for it. I just hate it when there's too much plot, but what can an author do? Enjoy! TAG

Chapter 26 - Wages of Sin. (Saturday, June 11th)

 

Brian woke up with a thick shock of blond hair tickling his nose. He smoothed it away with his hand, but didn't otherwise change his position. He was feeling far too comfortable to move. The owner of the blond locks stirred a bit, but only to shift even closer. Brian cracked open one eye. He was lying on his left side, curled up like a shrimp around the smaller pale body that was now burrowing into his chest. All Brian could see of his companion was that wealth of blond poking out from beneath the sheet that covered them. The same that had tickled him awake.

 

Brian buried his hand in the fresh-smelling, yellow-gold hair. It was so thick and lush - not baby fine like his own hair - and there was so much of it, even though the kid did wear it in a short prep-school cut. He wondered if Justin would consider letting it grow out a bit after the Summer was over. Brian could see his hands sinking into that thick mane while they were fucking. If it was a little bit longer it would make an excellent handhold, he smiled to himself at the idea.

 

As he laid there and casually carded his fingers through the soft, blond prickle of hair, Brian noticed how young the kid looked when he was sleeping. Right then he looked far younger than eighteen. Maybe longer hair would also help make the kid look a bit less like an innocent teen. It just wouldn’t do to have the folks on Liberty Avenue looking at them together and thinking that Brian Kinney was into chicken.

 

It wasn’t until several minutes later that Brian realized he’d been lying there daydreaming about spending time with Justin AFTER the Summer of Sin competition was over. What the fuck was that all about? His hand froze in place for half a minute. He could still feel the silky texture of the boy’s hair between his fingers and the heat of the boy’s skin where he was curled against him. Justin sighed in his sleep and made a tiny motion with his head so that the tip of his turned-up nose lightly brushed against Brian’s collar bone. It was all so . . . comfortable.

 

Was this something he wanted? Brian had never considered ‘comfortable’ as something he’d want for the long term. It wasn’t one of the terms he applied to himself or his life. Comfortable seemed so tame. So settled. So boring. But, then again, it was . . . comfortable. It was nice. He didn’t HATE the idea of comfortable. ‘Maybe’, he thought, as he again ran his fingers through the enticing blond locks. Maybe he could do comfortable, as long as it involved a particularly hot little blond boy with a voracious appetite for sex and the most exquisite ass Brian had ever seen.

 

Maybe.

 

Of course, there was no reason he had to decide right now either way, was there? He was still stuck in this game for at least the next couple of months. And, while he WAS here, there was no reason he couldn’t enjoy ‘comfortable’. Was there?

 

He relaxed back into his pillow, content that he could keep on doing what he was doing for the conceivable future. He wouldn’t bother worrying about what was to come after the Summer. He’d deal with that later. And in the meantime, no one would have to know if he did indulge in a little bit of daydreaming about a nebulous future with a certain tempting blond tyro. It really wasn’t anybody’s business but his own.

 

Unfortunately, just as Brian had reconciled himself to this idea, the flashing red eye of the camera installed in the corner of the bedroom caught his eye. He wondered if anyone he knew was watching right then. And, if so, could they tell what he’d been thinking? He quickly snatched his hand out of the soft blond hair and rolled backwards so he was no longer curled around the boy’s slumbering body. He also quickly readjusted his expression so nobody would be able to tell what he’d been thinking a minute earlier.

 

It might not be anybody else’s business, but that didn’t mean certain people wouldn’t try and MAKE it their business.

 

Woody’s was already packed even though it wasn’t even nine am. Ted’s avaricious little heart was beating double time as he scanned the crowd and noted how most of the customers had their eyes glued to the television screens above the bar which were already broadcasting the Summer of Sin webcast. Ted waved cheerily to Matt, who grinned back at him and pointed to a large pile of flyers that were sitting out on the front of the bar. Ted rushed over to pick one up and admire his work.

 

The flyers were part of a cross-marketing scheme he’d worked out with Woody’s owners that would hopefully increase both their profits. The quarter sheet flyers were in part a ballot that the patrons at Woody’s could use to vote on the Blog Bitch Challenge. But, even better, after they voted for their favorite blog, the bottom half of the flyer could be detached from the ballot, and the patrons could use the coupons there for a reduced price half hour session on Ted’s website and also for one free drink at Woody’s on an upcoming night. It should serve to both increase the traffic to the website - and of course the profits for Ted, since once somebody logged on there was no way they’d be able to log off again for hours - as well as bringing customers back to the bar on their slower nights. It was a brilliant marketing plan. Ted could already smell the money flowing into his bank accounts as they grew fatter and fatter. Shit! He loved his job.

 

“Emmett! How’s my favorite porn star employee doing?” Ted trumpeted as he strutted over to where he saw his friend perched on a bar stool nursing something frothy and pink in a martini glass. “Here . . . let me buy you another of those. You look like you could use it.”

 

“Hey, Teddy,” Emmett looked up belatedly as his friend waved the bartender over.

 

“Why so morose, Em? You look like you just lost your best friend,” Ted commented, concerned by the utter lack of effervescence from his usually ebullient friend.

 

“Weeeeellllll, since you did ask, Teddy . . . I’m a little, tiny, itsy-bitsy bit pissed off at you, you know,” Emmett replied, fixing his friend and employer with a deep frown.

 

“At me? Why? I haven’t done anything,” Ted was surprised - Emmett wasn’t usually so evasive and he rarely said anything derogatory to anyone, especially not his friends, so Ted knew whatever he was about to say was serious.

 

“Exactly! You haven’t done ANYTHING, and that’s exactly the problem,” Emmett seemed very upset. So upset that he could barely hold back on his anger with his friend. “How could you, Teddy? How could you sit there and not do anything when that bully Daniel was practically torturing poor Adrien. It was horrible. I can’t believe you didn’t do something to punish him. If Brian and the others hadn’t stepped in he might have actually hurt that poor boy. He should really be kicked out. Or fined. Or tied to a chair and forced to watch all the others having sex and then doused with a bucket of ice water whenever he get’s hard . . .” Emmett’s imagination seemed to be running a bit wild.

 

“Whoa, Em! Slow down a bit,” Ted tried to rein his friend back in. “Why are you so ruffled about this? Nothing really happened. I mean, I know Daniel was being a bit of an ass, but . . .”

 

“No, Teddy. He was not being ‘a bit of an ass’! He practically raped that poor boy! You can’t just sit by and let shit like that happen on your show. I don’t CARE how much money you’re making or whether or not the viewers like Daniel. It’s just not right, Teddy. It’s not and you should have done something about it!”

 

Ted was about to reply, thinking that his overly-sensitive friend was just over-reacting, as usual, when their conversation was interrupted by another bar patron horning in on their conversation.

 

“You the guy in charge of this show?” the burly bear of a man boomed at Ted pointing towards the TV screen. Ted gulped and nodded. "My buddies and I wanna know what you're gonna do about that asswipe Daniel? That guy's a fucking menace. He should be kicked out of the game for what he did to Adrien. And while you're at it, Adrien should get a second chance. You gotta make this right."

 

"Yeah! You should have done something, man," a second, even burlier bear stepped in to add his two cents. "That Adrien kid was practically being tortured by Daniel and you didn't do anything. If this were a network game show, that dickhead would have been kicked out already. You need to get rid of him now!"

 

There was a very vocal chorus of 'Yeah!'s and 'Now!'s from pretty much everywhere around Ted.

 

Ted was scrambling to come up with a way to respond when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned and saw an older guy, dressed head to toe in leather. At the guy's waist there was a leather leash, chained to his belt on one end and hooked on the other end to the full face mask of his mostly-naked sub, who was standing respectfully a half step behind him.

 

"I understand you're the proprietor of the website running this program," the Dom stated, indicating the television screen behind the bar. "And I just wanted to point out that I take exception not only to the way you're handling this competition but also to the way the recent incident with the contestant named Daniel is creating such negative impressions about people in the Lifestyle. You DO know that bondage does not in any way equate to rape or any other type of assault? We abhor any sort of non-consensual action just as much as anyone else. 'No' means 'No' regardless of the context. And you, as the person in charge, need to be there to ensure that.  These competitors need to be assured of at least basic safety while they’re in your care. If you can't, or won't, do that then you're going to have a problem with me and a lot of my friends."

 

Ted had visions of being pursued by a mob of leather clad men wielding pitchforks and carrying torches. He'd had no idea that anybody cared THIS much about what had happened on his silly little show. Granted, he didn't care much for Daniel himself, but the level of hatred he was sensing from the people around him was off the charts. And he honestly hadn't seen what happened to Adrien as being all that serious, but once he saw it from these guys' perspective he guessed he HAD probably let things get a bit out of hand.

 

"I'm sorry, gentlemen," Ted apologized at once. "You're right that I probably should have taken action earlier. I can promise you it won't be allowed to happen again. I'll personally make sure that Daniel is reprimanded and instruct the contestants about unacceptable behavior going forward."

 

"Fine, but what about poor Adrien?" Emmett popped back into the fray. "Are you going to give him another chance?"

 

"Sorry, Em, but I can't do that," Ted tried to explain. "If I make an exception now it wouldn't be fair to the others." Ted saw his friend’s face start to fall and quickly jumped in to fix things as best he could. "But, I WILL get in touch with him this afternoon and see if there isn't some other way I can help him out. Maybe offer him a job on the website?"

 

"Ooooooo! That's a great idea, Teddy. He'd be great as one of your web whackers. He could do a Hawaiian thing, you know, with a beach scene behind him and a palm tree, maybe even ukulele music in the background . . ." Ted knew he was finally off the hook when Em got lost in planning out the decorations for Adrien's upcoming venue.

 

"Matt," Ted called out, thinking it best to thoroughly quell all the dissident voices as soon as possible. "A round of beers for everyone, please, courtesy of Jerk@work.net as a thank you for bringing these concerns to my attention. Thanks, guys!" And while Matt was pouring the beer, Ted got on his phone, hoping there was still time to get a few things arranged before the morning's events started.

 

“Look! They’re all getting ready to hear the day’s instructions . . . There’s Brian!” Michael’s voice overrode the general hurrays caused by Ted’s announcement of free beer. “Finally! I can’t wait to see who Brian gets to fuck today! As long as it’s not that annoying little blond kid. I hate him. He’s started following Brian around like a puppy dog. What a loser! I’m sure he’s driving Brian crazy by this point ” Michael was already so involved in the events on the screen that he apparently had no idea what was going on with the rest of the people in the bar. “He’s not even really that good looking. I don’t know why Ted picked him for this thing. That kid is way too skinny and has no body. He should have gotten another big hunk like that Dane instead of some little kid.”

 

“Now, now, Michael,” Emmett was recalled from the heights of his Hawaiian decorating fantasies by his friend’s lamentations over the failings of the youngest game contestant. “I think sweet little Justin is gorgeous! Look at that creamy pale skin and that beautiful hair. He’s a little doll . . . Well, not SOOOOOO little - if you get my meaning,” Em was now focused on the very close in full-frontal shot of Justin that was beaming across the internet. “Not little at ALL, I’d venture to say.*hehehe* And, besides, Brian seems to find the boy plenty attractive so who are we to judge, huh?”

 

“Why do you say that? Brian wouldn’t find that kid attractive. He’s not at all Brian’s type. Brian likes his men tall, dark and muscled - not like that skinny little blond kid - and definitely older than ten,” Michael insisted, refusing to see what was right in front of his eyes as Brian and Justin kissed and mugged it up for the cameras.

 

“Were you watching the same program I was last night, Honey?” Em looked incredulously at his deluded friend. “Did you NOT see that show Brian and Justin put on during last night’s Challenge? That was the hottest thing I’ve seen in ages . . . well, except for the edging session they had yesterday morning, of course - that was so HOT it melted the keyboard on my computer.”

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Emmett!” Michael seemed affronted by Emmett’s mere assertion that there was anything at all going on between his Brian and the little blond. “Brian would never bother with a kid like that. He hates annoying twinks. I know. I’m his best friend after all.”

 

“WHATever, Michael,” Emmett flipped his wrist disdainfully. “You believe what you want to, Honey. I’ll believe what my eyes see!”

 

“Good Morning, my children!”

 

The entire bar hushed as the volume on the televisions was turned up and The Master started his directions for the House Boys for the day. The discussion of whether or not Brian had a THING for the little blond boy was put on hold. Ted hung up his cell phone and joined the throng to watch and see if the directions he’d given would help calm the angry crowd.

 

 

“Good Morning, my children!” The House Boys waited through The Master’s usual morning greeting. “And welcome back to another Sexcapades Saturday! The same rules as last week will apply today, my dears. You will be randomly assigned into pairs and each pair will have one hour to entertain us from the Passion Pit. The only difference this week, will be that your compatriot, Kerek, will be the judge of today’s competition. Kerek, I’m sorry, but since you will be our judge for the day, you will not be competing yourself. You’ll have to amuse yourself some other way until this evening, my son.”

 

Kerek looked pleased as punch knowing that he would be in a position of authority again today. That boy liked being in control far too much for your typical bottom boy, Brian thought. Although Kerek did seem to know how to handle himself when he WAS put in charge. Brian didn’t doubt that Kerek would do just fine after leaving here, no matter what he decided to do with his future. In fact, Brian thought he'd make a damn fine club manager if that's what he chose. Maybe after they got out of here Brian might be able to find him something Kerek would excel at other than hustling - he had heard that two of the three partners who owned Babylon were looking to buy out The Sapp and replace him as the active manager. Kerek would be perfect for that job.

 

“But, before we get distracted by all that fun,” The Master continued with his announcements, “we have some rewards and some more punishments to deliver. First of all, Brian and Justin, you two were the clear winners of our Orgasm Denial Challenge yesterday. I can’t tell you how pleased I was with your performance. Spectacular! Truly Spectacular, my children! Thank you for that. And, as your reward, you two will be our team leaders for tomorrow’s Sunday in the Sun competitions.” Brian and Justin looked to each other, not really all that impressed with the reward they’d received, especially considering the ‘spectacular’ nature of their performance, but what could they say.

 

"And for yesterday's Fast and Furious Challenge, our winner was, of course, Dane," The Master's award ceremony continued. "I just knew a big boy like you would bring us all big pleasure, my child. As your reward, Dane, you will be allowed to select the downtime entertainment for the Residence tomorrow evening." Dane as already smiling, apparently he had something in mind already.

 

“Now, my children,” The Master’s electronically altered voice got serious sounding. “We must unfortunately deal with some less pleasant matters. Daniel, please come forward.” The cocky Bully Boy took one large stride forward so that he was now standing in front of the line of other men - he didn’t look all that worried about what was about to come down, but Brian was hopeful that Ted and The Master were finally going to take care of the asshole.  

 

“Daniel, we were NOT pleased at all with your behavior yesterday,” The Master stated pointedly. “Our Summer of Sin games are meant for pleasure only and ALL of you are here by your consent because you also wish to experience this pleasure. We will NOT allow anyone to be forced into doing anything they do not consent to do. Your actions - restraining Adrien and refusing to release him at his request - were a violation of this basic principle. It will NOT be tolerated again,” The Master sounded emphatic. “If you, or any of my House Boys, ever do anything to another without his consent, you will be dismissed immediately. Do you understand?”

 

Daniel’s arrogant attitude had deflated considerably at this very public reprimand. His mouth was now screwed up in a sulky grimace. Brian could almost feel the anger radiating off him even from the distance of several feel.

 

“As punishment for your actions, Daniel, you will be required to wear this cock ring for the next 24 hours. That way, you will be denied the pleasure of your brother’s attentions and will learn exactly what you would be missing if you were to be so foolish as to risk our umbrage again.”

 

As the words of The Master echoed, the ever-present masked servant approached with his usual silver tray, upon which rested a rather wicked looking adjustable cock and ball ring. Daniel stood glaring down at the thing for several long seconds. The bully was panting with fury, his shoulders visibly heaving and his skin suffused an angry purple-red.

 

“You’ll wear it . . . or you can leave,” the servant stated plainly, shoving the tray a little harder into Daniel’s chest.

 

“FUCK!” Daniel growled, but picked up the cock ring nevertheless and without delaying further reached down to fasten it around his cock and balls. It looked like a tight fit to Brian, who smiled at the very appropriate - in his mind at least - punishment.

“Very good, Daniel. Let this remind you that your job for the duration of your stay here is to please me and ONLY to please me. And that you will be punished if you fail at that goal,” The Master sounded slightly placated now that his official punishment had been doled out. “But, do not fret, my son. You are not going to receive only punishment today. You are also going to be rewarded for a significant accomplishment. You see - where you fail, you will be punished, but when you succeed, you are rewarded. And you, my son, have completed another of my Secret Challenges - you are the first of my House Boys to suck off all the other contestants. Therefore, for the rest of today, you are to be master of one of my favorite toys - The Purple-Pointed People Poker!”

 

 

At this point, the masked servant on the other side of the television screen pulled a black linen cloth off the silver tray he’d been holding and, with a flourish, he revealed The Master’s toy. It turned out to be a rather long, semi-rigid, see-through purple dildo, complete with assorted ridging along the shaft and a functional suction cup bottom. It looked fun enough, Brian thought, but then he remembered who was going to get the privilege of wielding it for the day. With Daniel in charge of the toy, it probably wouldn’t end up being much fun at all.

 

“You may direct any of your housemates who are not involved at the time with our Saturday Sexcapades to make use of P4 - as I like to call him. Keep in mind the strictures I impressed on you earlier though. I will not tolerate any abuse of this special reward,” The Master admonished once again, and once again Daniel’s expression soured - he really wasn’t good with public reprimands. “Now, my children, I am finally done with all my announcements. Go on and amuse yourselves and enjoy your Saturday!”

 

There was a smattering of comments from the House Boys as soon as The Master had signed off. It was looking like it was going to be a very busy weekend. Meanwhile, the bingo ball machine rattled as the servant turned the crank over and over until two balls fell out of the chute. "Our first two contestants this morning will be, Justin and Dane!" The servant announced enthusiastically.

 

"Oh yeah! I get to have me some Cupcake for breakfast, boys!" Dane crowed as he leered across the semicircle at a crimson blushing Justin.

 

"Sheesh! Enough already with the 'Cupcake' thing, Big D," the red faced boy complained, shaking his head but smiling sheepishly at the same time.

 

"Sorry, but I can't help it, Cupcake. You're just so yummy looking." Dane kept on with the razzing, to the enjoyment of the other House Boys. "Can't wait to eat you up!"

 

"If you don't shut up, I'm gonna show you just how bad Cupcakes can be for your ass," Justin shot right back, smacking the ass in question as he stomped past, his face still flushed with red, heading for the basement stairs.

 

As the youth walked by, he deliberately bumped his shoulder into Brian and smiled up at the taller man with a wry little grin. Brian even detected a rapid fire wink before the little blond was past. Brian shook his head as Dane galloped along eagerly after the retreating Cupcake.

 

Brian didn’t know what he was supposed to be feeling right at that moment. This was the deal he’d signed up for and he didn’t mean to quit just because he felt a little twinge of resentment at how ridiculously hot to trot everyone else seemed to be at the mere idea of spending time with the endearing blond boy. He couldn’t blame them - Justin was hot, sweet and fun. Who wouldn’t want to spend time with the guy. He couldn’t let himself get upset every time the kid went off with someone else. Not even if Brian had desperately wanted to be the second name called out that morning. If he got upset whenever his blond fucked one of the others, this was likely to be a VERY long summer. And no matter what he’d resolved that morning in bed, he knew that if he did give in to those nebulous daydreams, he would hate himself.

 

So, for now at least, Brian resolved not to let the fact that the entire house full of horny gay men was gathered around the computer screen broadcasting the scene from the Passion Pit and making lude comments about the zealously rutting blond boy who was busily pummelling the big giant’s happy ass, get to him.

 

Instead, he headed over to the bank of computers set up for the contestants to use for the Blogs. He quickly logged into his account and started typing. He hoped that if he concentrated hard enough on his writing he could ignore the ruckus going on behind him as the rest of the boys enthused over whatever the zealous blond boy was doing to the big giant.

 

‘When it’s my turn, this is what I’m going to do,’ Brian wrote being intentionally vague as to exactly whom he was waiting for a turn with. ‘I’m going to grab ahold of his hair and pull it back, hard enough so that he gasps. Then I’m going to bite his neck right at that spot where his long neck meets his shoulder. I’m going to bite hard enough to leave a mark. And then I’m going to push him down onto his knees and shove his head down into the pillows, with his ass still poking up . . .’

 

So, yeah, comfortable might be all right. But, then again, so was hot, hard and demanding. And right at that moment, Brian was day dreaming about demanding.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/21/15 - Sorry about taking a few days off. I needed to rest my brain and restart my creativity. I spent the time reading an actual paper and ink novel! Can you believe it? It was good, but I still feel like I cheated on our boys by reading about another set of characters. I hope they'll forgive me. Now, off to write more smut and make up for all that plot development. TAG


	27. Bitch Slapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Summer of Sin continues with more of the Saturday Sexcapades. Unfortunately, the randomly chosen couple this time is really NOT to Brian's liking. Of course, our Stud makes the best of a bad situation - as always when it comes to f**king. Enjoy! TAG
> 
> **** Chapter dedicated to Alnwick - Thanks for inspiring the final scene of this chapter and for coining Brian's new nickname, 'The Sex Whisperer'*****

Chapter 27 - Bitch Slapping. (Saturday Sexcapades Continued.)

Brian managed to keep himself busy - at first doing his blog entry for the day and then, after that, in the kitchen slowly sipping coffee. In the hope of distracting himself, he even picked up one of the ubiquitous Seymour Bhutz novels that seemed to be everywhere and tried to read a few pages. He had to admit it was pretty humorous - all the turgid throbbing members and longing looks across the crowded dance floor. It was at least interesting enough to keep him from running out to watch the television screen every time he heard ANOTHER rowdy roar of delight from those assembled to watch the Blond Combo’s antics. From the cheering going on, the two blonds must have been doing something fantastic. Brian thought it better if he didn’t know exactly what was going on.

He did venture back out of the kitchen just before the next pair of contestants was chosen by the servant with the bingo ball machine: Dane, again, with Malik this time. Now, that pair, Brian would probably enjoy watching. Although, strangely enough, Brian was finding this sex-on-demand thing was slowly becoming too routine to be all that arousing anymore. Too much of a good thing, he thought to himself. Who would have thought Brian Kinney would ever get tired of being part of an endless, months-long orgy? It was inconceivable, but it was also true.

Malik didn’t seem to be as blasé as Brian about the proceedings though. The dark, compact man was avidly watching the goings on in the Passion Pit and rooting loudly for his twinkie buddy as if Justin could hear his exhortations to fuck Dane into the mattress. Brian did have to smile at the enthusiasm the boy was showing though: He liked a guy who liked to fuck and wasn’t shy about letting people know it.

Just before the two blonds were about to reach their big finale, Malik jumped up from his chair in front of the computer and turned towards the stairs. As he passed by Brian - now glued to the TV screen just like all the rest, even if he’d tried to avoid it - Malik gave the older man a companionable squeeze to his arm and a big, bright-white grin.

"Why don't you go start the shower, Big Guy, and I'll send him up to you." Malik suggested conspiratorially in passing, not waiting for Brian to make any reply.

It was probably a good thing that Brian didn't get a chance to say anything. It had been on the tip of his tongue to protest that he didn't know what Malik was talking about. But then again, he did know. And once he'd had a chance to get beyond the usual knee jerk reaction meant to preserve his studly reputation, Brian thought that a shower with the Twinkie and his Tireless Dinkie sounded splendid.

Brian adroitly turned and headed up the stairs towards the master bath, taking the stairs two at a time.

When Brian and Justin came back down the stairs together about thirty minutes later - smiling, laughing and still damp from their shower - the first thing they saw was Daniel again bedeviling Kerek, this time by waving the ten inch long purple dildo under his nose.

"In case you weren't listening, dildo breath, I'm supposed to be judging this competition," Kerek explained, his exasperated tone saying more about the contempt in which he held Daniel than anything else. "How the fuck am I supposed to do that if I'm mucking around with your big purple people poker? Hmmmm?"

"I don't give a fuck, your Royal Heinie!" Daniel snarked back with a malevolent grin. "I'm in charge of the P4 for the day and that means you get to take a quick trip down dildo lane whenever I say. So, get busy . . . Or get out."

"Fuck you, Daniel," Kerek replied in a polite tone of voice that did nothing to belie the malice underlying the words. "But, whatever. What you don't know is that I'm actually a fantastic multitasker. Paal, would you mind giving me a hand here?"

The tall and aristocratic black man got up from the padded arm chair where he'd been sitting and pushed the substantial piece of furniture around until it was facing away from the TV. Then, with a facetious smile, he snatched the Purple-Pointed People Poker out of Daniel's grasp and handed it over to Paal, who was waiting beside Kerek. Kerek then kneeled on the seat of the chair, his front to the chair's back, with his knees spread wide, his ass presented pertly towards the center of the Greatroom and his face directed towards the TV screen on the wall.

"Now, Paal, Sweetie, if you'd please do the honors. This way I can enjoy getting fucked and STILL judge the contest," Kerek directed, his attention focused back on the screen where little Malik was doing his best to fuck Big Dane over the edge of the headboard of the Passion Pit's bed. "Oh, and Danny Boy? Just in case you were getting ready to congratulate yourself on getting back at me or some other nonsense like that," the svelte black man said even as his friend slid the ten inch dildo firmly into his ass, "MY favorite toy at home is called The Mighty Intruder, and he makes this little guy look like a beginner's model. Harder, Paal, Honey! That's right. Yeah! Just like that . . ."

Kerek proceeded to very vocally enjoy every single minute of his time with Mr. P4, while never once letting his attention be diverted from the computer screen for more than a few seconds.

Daniel stood there silently fuming the whole time, undoubtedly upset that his expected revenge had fallen flat. Of course, he couldn't help getting hard at the thoroughly erotic sight of Kerek being fucked silly with the big purple dildo - they were all hard from just watching the performance - but with his cock bound snugly in its tight leather harness, there wasn't anything the bully could do about it. Which, inevitably, made him even more pissed off at Kerek.

Brian could see the wheels turning in Daniel's brain as the creep struggled to think up other ways to get back at Kerek. He didn't envy Kerek in the least, and hoped the man knew what he was about. Instead of just a nuisance, Kerek had now made Daniel into a real enemy. One with a really bad temper, too.

When the servant reappeared at ten till the hour, prepared to do his thing with the bingo ball machine in order to pick the next couple, Kerek obviously decided it was time to wrap things up. He pushed his firm ass further back towards Paal, clenched his butt cheeks together and wiggled till the end of the dildo almost pulled out of Paal's unprepared hand. Apparently, though, that was all the experienced young black man needed to get himself off. With an exaggerated scream of "Fuck, Yes!" Kerek came all over the leather back of the big armchair.

Then, without resting for even a beat, Kerek  reached around behind him, grabbed hold of the base of the dildo and yanked it free of his ass. Brian heard a nearby Justin grunt in sympathy at the abrupt withdrawal, but it didn't seem to faze Kerek in the least. He simply whipped around, shoved the used dildo into Daniel's unsuspectingly open hand, and then flounced off towards a different - clean - chair. Daniel stood there with a look of utter disgust on his face as he glared down at the slimy thing in his palm.

“You’re going to want to wash that, Dickwad,” Kerek directed without letting his attention waver from the action on the computer screen.

Nobody really had a chance to even enjoy the look of outrage that came over Daniel’s face as he stalked off to the bathroom to wash - presumably both his hand and the dildo - before the servant did his random selection thing and called out the next two names: “Brian and Daniel!”

*Ennnnhhh* “Shoot me now, Sunshine,” Brian groused quietly but vehemently as soon as he heard who his partner would be.

“This should be interesting,” Justin confirmed, rubbing a consoling hand tenderly across Brian’s lower back. “You’ll figure out something, though.”

“How about if I just strangle the hose bag and do everyone a favor?” Brian offered, as he moved reluctantly towards the basement stairs.

“Good luck,” Justin called after him, ignoring the grouchy grumbling which was his only reply.

Justin moved over to join Kerek and Paal in the chairs by the computer screen. He was as interested as everyone else to see just what kind of solution Brian would come up with for this situation. Justin had full confidence in his very resourceful friend. He knew whatever Brian came up with would be elegant and probably unexpected.

“So, how do you want to work this,” Daniel’s always smug voice could be heard a few minutes later coming from the speakers. “Don’t tell me you’re going to suggest hand jobs again, Loser!”

“No. Why bother? With you wearing that thing,” Brian pointed to Daniel’s snugly ringed cock, “it would just be a waste of time and my wrist would get sore.”

You could see the corner of Daniel's mouth twitch even though he was trying not to smile at Brian's attempt at humor. "Fine with me. Hand jobs are for pussies anyway. So, does that mean you're finally going to give up that lily white ass of yours and let me fuck you?"

"Hmmm, lemme think . . . Uh, that would be a 'No'," Brian snorted derisively at the unwelcome suggestion. "In the first place, I doubt you'd get off while wearing that cock ring and I don't intend to let you pummel my ass while you're trying. And secondly, you don't deserve this ass. Very few even come close to earning that honor - and you're definitely not one of the few, the proud, the brave. So . . . no." Brian's little diatribe sparked a round of laughter from those watching in the Greatroom.

"Okay. So what's your plan, Mr. High-And-Mighty-Off-Limits-Ass? Are we just going to stand around here and talk for an hour? I'm sure the viewers will LOVE that!" Daniel flopped backward onto the big round purple velvet bed in a huff.

Brian looked appraisingly at the supine man without speaking for two long minutes. "Well, the way I see it, you're not going to get off while wearing that cock ring by doing the same old, same old. So you have two choices - We could fart around with blow jobs and waste our time and neither of us have much fun, or you could let ME take a crack at getting you off. In fact, I bet I could get you off in less than an hour even WITH that cock ring on your dick."

"Yeah, right! This thing is fucking tight. It ain't happening," Daniel scoffed.

"It would if I fucked you," Brian asserted confidently.

"No fucking way!"

"Yes fucking way!" Brian returned, his voice mockingly mimicking the other man. "And I'm so sure of it that I'll bet you whatever you want."

"Anything?"

"How about this," Brian proposed, his one brow raised enticingly. "You let me fuck you and, if I don't make you cum within one hour even with that cock ring on, then the next time we’re paired up I won't argue if you still want to fuck me. How's that?"

Daniel looked away from Brian's compelling gaze. While he was thinking, he reached down and started to play with himself. He'd been hard since he put the fucking cock ring on more than two hours ago - watching all the other guys fuck all morning wasn't helping. His balls were going to be blue by lunchtime if he didn't get off at least once.

Of course, the idea of letting anyone top him, let alone that arrogant asswipe, Brian, wasn't all that appealing to Daniel. He hadn't bottomed in years; but when he'd entered this contest, he'd known it was more than likely going to be required sooner or later, so he'd prepared himself for it mentally. And at least if he gave it up now, he'd more likely than not get a shot at Brian's elusive ass in the very near future. THAT would definitely make it worth it.

Those watching could almost see the cogs and wheels in Daniel's brain spinning wildly. Speculation among the rest of the House Boys was rife as to what Daniel's answer would be. There were even a couple of side bets exchanged. The consensus seemed to be that, yes, it WAS possible to get someone off while he was wearing a cock ring, but it was bloody hard work and, even then, not always successful. Could Brian really do it? And would Daniel even agree to try?

Daniel cocked his head speculatively to the side as if he were sizing Brian up. Finally, he seemed to reach a decision. "What the fuck! Either you make me cum - which will be a fucking miracle with this stupid ring on - or I get into YOUR ass without a fight. I figure that I'm the winner here no matter what," Daniel shrugged and started to turn over onto his belly. "But, just so you know, Stud, whether you win this bet or not, I WILL be getting into that tight little ass of yours before this Summer is over. That you CAN bet on."

“Sorry. I never gamble,” Brian replied as he moved towards the side table to gather in advance the supplies he’d need. “Gambling is basically a tax on the stupid. I only bet on sure things. I don’t like to lose. And the likelihood of YOU getting into MY ass is so infinitesimally low, it's practically nonexistent. Not a good bet for you - really.”  

Daniel snorted at that pronouncement but didn’t move or otherwise comment. Brian tossed the stuff he’d scrounged from the nightstand onto the bed next to the waiting man and then paused for a moment, a resigned look on his handsome face. Justin, who was watching from upstairs with the rest of the guys, thought that Brian had probably never been THAT reluctant about fucking someone before. From what Brian had told him, as well as what he’d gleaned from listening to the stories the other House Boys told about Brian’s almost legendary status in the local gay community, Justin wouldn’t have suspected the Stud to have any qualms at all about whom he fucked. Of course, all those stories didn’t exactly jive with the Brian he was coming to know, so maybe they were wrong. However you looked at it though, Justin figured that everybody, even the Stud of Liberty Avenue, had his standards. And fucking a guy you detested was probably tough even for Brian.

Finally screwing up his resolve - or abandoning his morals - Brian apparently decided it was time to proceed. He dropped down onto his knees at the edge of the bed and grabbed hold of Daniel’s left calf with one hand, slapping his tush lightly with the other hand to get the man to move up a bit. Daniel grunted a little at the slap to his posterior and wriggled upwards on the bed. Strangely enough, the sound the man made was far from unhappy, Brian’s brow raised in puzzlement for half a second and then he smiled wickedly. He got up from the bed once more, rooted around in the bedside table for a minute more and then came back with a red leather paddle in his hand. The collected House Boys upstairs all whooped when they saw this little toy come out. They figured it was going to get hot down in the Passion Pit.

Brian appeared to finally be ready. He crawled back onto the bed, kneeling slightly to the side of the waiting man and then pulled up on the man’s hips so that he was positioned on his elbows and knees with his legs spread fairly wide. And then, without further ado, Brian gave Daniel’s ass cheeks two quick, hard smacks with the red paddle. The unsuspecting Asian man seemed startled for only a moment and then groaned erotically with each blow, his ass wiggling backward as if to encourage more. Brian sat back on his heels and admired the way the light brown skin pinked up. The boys watching upstairs could see that the word ‘BITCH’, which was etched into the surface of the paddle, showed up quite clearly, white against the redder color of Daniel’s ass cheeks. It caused yet another round of laughter among the watchers - everyone was sure that Daniel was going to freak when he realized exactly what the results of his little kink would be.

“I see how it is,” Brian whispered just loudly enough that Daniel could hear him but hopefully the video cameras would not. “Pain is your thing, isn’t it? You don’t only like causing pain, though, you secretly like feeling a little pain yourself. Don’t you?” Brian punctuated each sentence with another hard smack against the now glowing posterior, carefully aiming his blows so that they didn’t overlap and instead covered the man’s thighs and glutes almost completely. “You like the pain because at heart you’re just a little bitch who knows he deserves to be spanked. That’s it, right? You want this! You want to be punished. That’s why you’re such a little shit all the time. You WANT to be punished!”

The last wallop was delivered with a little extra force and Daniel actually yelped out loud but he didn’t make any move to get away from Brian and he didn’t say to stop. Brian narrowed his eyes and shook his head. He could see that Daniel was already so hard that his skin was straining and red where the leather bands of the cock ring were digging into his now engorged flesh.

“You actually like that cock ring on you, don’t you, Bitch?” Brian hit him again, this time low on his ass right across the gap where Daniel’s scrotum was hanging, visible between his widespread knees. The man jerked when at least some of the force of the blow hit his most sensitive parts. He still didn’t move away though. If anything, he thrust his ass up higher and his shoulders lower so that any subsequent paddle strokes would be sure to hit that same spot.

Brian obliged him with another series of slightly shallower slaps and Daniel writhed with ecstasy after each one. “That’s why I know I’m going to win this little wager, Danny Boy. Because you’re already about to cum for me. Aren’t you? You are, Bitch. You know you are. Only I’m not going to let you cum just yet, Bitch. You still need to be punished so you’re going to have to wait for your release until I say it’s time.” Daniel’s moan of erotic complaint gave clear evidence that Brian was on the right track.

The House Boys who had bet against Brian began to get a little anxious.

Brian tossed the paddle aside, ready to move on to the main attraction, and move closer between Daniel's wide-spear knees. He ran his thumb down the long knobby spine from nape to tail bone. He bent forward over the man’s back, preparing to kiss or lick or bite the man’s shoulder - a habit he’d gotten into recently for some unknown reason - even though he generally wouldn’t do anything so personal with the average trick. But lately . . . it just felt right. He didn’t know why. It was just something he’d started to do and he did it almost automatically now.

But this time, when he bent his body over the one beneath him, he inhaled a deep lungful of the man’s scent and was momentarily surprised by the strangely musty body odor. It caused him to pause. In the back of his mind, he’d expected the scent to be different. He’d expected . . . What? . . . Then it came to him, he’d expected the aroma of warm, sun-baked earth, fresh-cut grass and clean, sweet sweat. What he got a whiff of was the usual slightly acrid tang of sex and male sweat - the way his tricks usually smelled. But that wasn’t what he expected or wanted and it kinda threw him off his stride. He didn’t want to take the time to stop and think why that odd anticipation had hit him so strongly right then, let alone who it was that would give off such arousing scents. Instead, he tried to just shake it off.

However, Brian did decide that he wasn’t interested in kissing the back of Daniel’s neck any longer. This type of situation called for less finesse and more action. Whatever bizarre impulse had come over him that made him want to take his time with this fuck or get personal in any way, at least it was gone now. Now, Brian just wanted to get the asshole off and get this over with as quickly as possible. Judging by the generous and now almost continual moaning going on, thankfully, it didn't seem like it would take long.

So, with renewed vigor, Brian commenced slamming into Daniel’s ass even harder than before. As his mind moved into a more clinical focus, Brian calmly analyzed his fuckee. He could always tell when a trick was ready to cum. It was just his gift - he could read people pretty well no matter what the situation, but when it came to sex, he was a fucking genius. He just instinctively knew what they needed and when. He could read the subtext of every grunt or groan. He knew when they wanted it hard and when they wanted it even harder. He knew exactly what to say to get them right to the edge. And right now his instincts were telling him that THIS trick was ripe for the plucking. It was time to wrap things up and hopefully get the fuck away from Dildo Daniel.  

With a calculated move - nothing playful or teasing about this fuck anymore, if there ever had been - Brian reached one hand around and viciously tweaked Danny Boy’s nipple. At the same time, he also shifted his weight just the right amount so that his next thrust would jab solidly into the guy’s prostate. If Daniel liked it rough and painful, Brian would give him rough and painful.

“How’s my little Bitch doing now?” Brian breathed into the man’s ear as he punched again and again into the now over-sensitized prostate. “This painful enough for you? You want more?” He used his free hand to dig hard fingers into the thin flesh over Daniel’s hip, hard enough to bruise. “You deserve every last ounce of pain, you know. You deserve to be punished. And I’m going to keep on fucking you so hard your ass is going to ache for the next fucking week, that’s how much pain you deserve, Bitch.” Daniel moaned again, loudly, but not in protest, in rapture.

“Now, are you going to cum for me? Or are you going to make me hurt you even more?” Brian’s voice had now risen to the point it was audible to everyone watching. “Are you? Are you going to make me hurt you more or are you ready to cum? You ARE going to cum for me, Bitch. You’re going to cum. For. Me. NOW!”

Brian emphasized each word with a particularly cruel stab, pulling Daniel’s hips back toward him at the same time as he impelled his own hips forward. Daniel cried out with each motion. His body was drenched in sweat and his face contorted in some rictus halfway between agony and euphoria. His cock was swollen grotesquely within it’s leather cage and had turned a dark purplish-red, the big vein on the underside a deep blue, pulsing line. Then, with the final word - “NOW!” - he bucked upward, yelling incomprehensibly, his body slamming back against Brian’s chest as his body finally found release. His cock seemed for one instant like it would explode within the confines of the tight leather straps, but then, with a feral  groan, a thick stream of sticky white shot out and the man’s whole body seemed to collapse in on itself as he sank onto the bed with exhaustion.

“And that, my little friend, is how we do these things,” Brian commented dryly and, almost as an afterthought, closed his eyes and held still through his own shuddering release.

“Bastard!” Kerek cursed at the computer screen as the House Boys watched Brian working his magic down in the Passion Pit.

“He doesn’t even have to try,” Malik replied, sounding awestruck, watching Brian work Dastardly Dan into a lather despite the fact that Bully Boy had sworn up, down and sideways that he was ONLY a top.

“He’s not . . . He can’t . . .” Dane apparently couldn’t even find the words to express his disbelief as the group stared at the computer screen.

“Yes. He can!” Paal seemed the most confident of all of them when it came to Brian’s abilities.

“He can do anything he wants,” Justin’s assertion was made quietly, the young blond shaking his head with an almost proprietary smile on his face as he watched Brian pounding hard into Daniel’s ass.

Then, as Brian started whispering again into Daniel’s ear, Kerek - who’d unwisely bet against Brian - completely lost it. “How does he do it? What does he say?” Despite his own extensive experience, Kerek was mired in disbelief at what Brian seemed capable of.

“We’ll never know. But whatever it is, he says it for all of us!” Dane sounded almost proud of Brian’s exploits - as if his prowess reflected positively on all of them by mere association.

Then, just as Brian made his final move, sinking with force into Daniel’s ass and causing an instant explosion, the entire group crowed with admiration. It was such a tour de force. It was dazzling.

“Shit, man,” Malik voiced what everyone was thinking. “I can NOT believe Brian managed that. And that Daniel LET him top. It’s a fucking miracle. It’s like . . . it’s like he’s the damned ‘Sex Whisperer’ or something.” This comment elicited another round of laughter from all, but there was enough truth in the statement, albeit somewhat grudgingly given, that nobody argued the title.

Downstairs, they could see Brian was brusquely pulling out and two seconds later had already started to move away from the bed. Daniel was still lying in a heap on the bed where he’d dropped as soon as he’d come, his ass still shining a bright red with the word ‘Bitch’ stamped all over it in glowing white relief. Even as the Brian on the computer screen moved off camera, Justin popped up out of the chair where he’d been sitting and moved off towards the stairs, eager to greet his returning champion.

“You are one fucking lucky bastard, Cupcake,” Dane teased as little Justin passed by him.

“Don’t I know it!” Justin smiled one of his hugest smiles, waggled his eyebrows playfully and practically skipped off to meet Brian at the landing of the stairs.

The entire group kept watch as Justin greeted Brian by jumping into the taller man’s arms and kissing him enthusiastically. Brian didn’t seem at all averse to this form of greeting. He especially didn’t seem to mind that Justin’s pretty dick was all hard and throbbing after watching Brian’s recent performance. It looked like the two of them were due for yet another shower together - right away, in fact. And, after a quick whispered discussion about just exactly what Justin wanted to do in the shower this time - only a few words of which made it to the House Boy’s ears - the couple bounded off up the stairs at a lope.

“So, if Brian’s The Sex Whisperer,” Dane slipped a companionable arm around Malik’s shoulders as they all watched the pair disappear together, “then just what the fuck does that make the kid? And exactly how does a little ‘Cupcake’ manage to tame the Stud of Liberty Avenue?”

“It makes him a fucking sex god - in training - that’s what it makes him,” Malik announced, proud of his young friend. “He might look like a Cupcake on the outside, but we ALL know that boy’s the greatest thing since sliced bread. If Brian doesn’t quite know it yet, just wait - he will. And when he finally lets Justin top him . . . well, you know - you’ve been there - it’ll be all over for our resident Stud.”

“I think it’s already too late for poor Brian,” Kerek giggled in complete agreement with Mal’s assessment. “He might not see it yet, but it’s been all over from the first day he laid eyes on our Cupcake.”

“I think they make a lovely couple,” Paal added with a benevolent, paternal grin.

“Shut your mouth, man!” Malik rounded on Paal with a hiss. “You DON’T want Brian to hear you saying that shit. He’ll fucking run for the hills and Justin will never forgive us for screwing things up for him. And I, for one, want to keep on getting fucked by both of them, which means I’m not going to let you go fucking up the good thing we all got going here. So all of you just keep your mouth shut about all that 'couple' crap, okay?" Mal glared around at everyone in the Greatroom, easily getting the entire group's tacit agreement.

“So, I take it that means I shouldn't run around teasing Brian by singing, ‘Brian and Justin, Sitting in a Tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G . . .” Dane joked, nevertheless, causing the whole group to break out in uncontrollable laughter yet again, as Mal chased the big giant around the room.

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/29/15 - Could someone please make all the annoying and distracting drama in my Real Life stop already? It's seriously cutting into my writing time and my creativity. Sorry about the delays in getting this chapter out to you. Mostly I've been hiding in my apartment for the past week, lying in bed moping and feeling sorry for myself - it's not been pretty! Hopefully, I've finally dealt with all that shit though and can get back to the REALLY important stuff in life - my fanfic. Thanks for bearing with me. TAG
> 
> PS - The first person (other than Deb or Shari) who can identify the episode where I stole all the lines for my final scene, gets to help me pick out Monday's challenges for the boys!


	28. Slip Sliding Away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting worried that Brian's going soft. He's actually enjoying foreplay now? What IS this world coming to? Well . . . you'll just have to read and see. Hope you enjoy! TAG
> 
> *****Extreme Humor Warning - Before you begin reading this chapter, make sure no food or beverages are going to spill on your computer when you start laughing *****

Chapter 28 - Slip Sliding Away. (Saturday sexcapades - Conclusion.)

Brian extended his hand and assisted Paal off the big round purple velvet bed. The well-built Indian man smiled his thanks and even went so far as to pat Brian on the shoulder as soon as he was standing on his own two feet. Brian was surprised by the affectionate gesture.

“Thank you for a very pleasant time, my friend,” Paal offered, pointing with his chin to the bed they’d both just left.

“Wow. I don’t think anyone’s ever THANKED me for fucking them before,” Brian smiled back roguishly.

“Perhaps more people should,” Paal replied, halting Brian before he could perform his usual escape act and flee the Passion Pit as soon as the condom was off. “You know, it is truly an honor to receive the attentions of such an expert. And it is only polite to thank a professional for services rendered, you know.”

Brian snorted a little huffing laugh at being referred to as a ‘professional’. “I wouldn’t call myself a professional fucker - more of a talented amateur, I’d say. Fucking’s more of a hobby than a vocation for me.”

“I would beg to differ, my friend,” Paal chuckled as well. “And based on your new title amongst the House Boys, Mr. ‘Sex Whisperer’, I believe they would all disagree as well.”

“What? The Sex Whisperer? Fuck!” Brian shook his head and rolled his eyes at the ridiculous name. “Which pathetic queen came up with that, I wonder?” Brian’s usual self-deprecating tone was already dismissing the compliment. “Oh well, I've been called worse things. I guess I can live with that . . . I’m just worried about what you bored fags will come up with next. And, just so you know, I draw the line at becoming ‘Doctor Love’ or any shit like that.”

Paal looked like he was about to say more, to Brian's chagrin, but luckily they were interrupted when the door opened and the next Passion Pit pair came in - Malik and Justin.

"Hey! I thought you two were finished," Malik questioned as he bustled past Brian and headed directly towards the bed.

"Never fear. The bed is all yours. I was merely thanking the Sex Whisperer for his services," Paal explained, looking towards Brian with a teasing glint in his eye.

Brian looked away, uncomfortable again at hearing all the praise, which only caused Paal to chuckle again. Luckily Malik was too focused to notice. Justin simply grinned indulgently as he bumped past Brian's shoulder. Brian, with uncharacteristic playfulness, reached out and goosed the plump blond behind before Justin got too far away. That earned Brian a full-on Sunshine smile, which apparently dispelled any lingering embarrassment Brian might have been feeling, since he immediately smiled back - a sweet, happy, real smile that made him look 10 years younger.

"Well, get your asses gone then," Malik waved at the prior couple with a shooing motion. "We got shit to do and you two aren't invited. I was thinking I'd have a Cupcake eat ME for a change."

"Isn't this your third trip down here for the day, Malik," Brian asked, delaying just to be difficult. "I wouldn't think you'd be that eager to get your ass plowed yet again."

"Hey, it’s not my fault that all you white boys can't seem to get enough of this fine black piece of ass. I figure it's my civic duty to let y'all see just what you've been missing all these years. But, right now, I got me an appointment with a Cupcake so the rest of you are just going to have to wait your turn. Now, skeedaddle!” Malik ordered as he grabbed hold of Justin’s wrist and pulled the giggling blond down onto the bed with him.

Brian took one final moment to smile genially at the two teasing Twinks as they giggled and goofed off and joked in prelude to whatever it was that Malik had in mind for when they actually started to fuck. It wasn’t exactly Brian’s style - he’d never really had the chance or the inclination to engage in that much rollicking foreplay - but the boys seemed to be enjoying it to no end. Instead of the serious business that Brian had always assumed it to be, these two made sex look like so much fun! It made his heart feel lighter just to think that he now had a chance to experience some of that joy too.

All because of a certain unquenchable blond Twink . . .

“I’ll have the shower warmed up for you when you’re done, Sunshine. Have fun!” Brian advised as he stepped towards the door.

The giggling look of adoration he got from that certain little blond was enough to almost make him forget that he’d just proposed their fourth shower fuck of the day. But, what the hell. Brian could do playful and joyful too, right? He might not have much experience in that area, but he could if he wanted to. The jubilant laughter that followed him out of the room convinced him that, yes, he did want to. Very Much. As long as he got to do it with one specific, playful little blond boy.

For the evening Challenge, the boys were led outside to the big lawn next to the pool. When they got there they saw a large inflatable pool and beside it a stand that held another computer setup and a screen showing an electronic image of The Master’s portrait. The usual contingent of masked servants were standing by, one of whom was positioned next to a 55 gallon oil drum labeled ‘Anal Lube’. The fact that the servant was holding what appeared to be a sprayer nozzle which was attached to the drum with a short hose was a little worrisome to Brian.

“Good Evening, my children,” The Master’s voice sounded jovial and approving even through the small portable speakers. “Your escapades in today’s Sexcapades were inspiring! I have to tell you that I was very pleased indeed. But don’t take my word for it. Let’s hear from today’s Judge. Kerek, son, what is your opinion?”

“Well, I hate to say it, Master, but I have to admit that today’s most spectacular performance has to have been . . . Brian and Daniel,” Kerek replied, giving Daniel a look that should probably have withered the man’s balls if only looks had that much power. “And I REALLY hate to say it.”

A short burst of evil electronic laughter followed Kerek’s pronouncement. “I must agree with you, dear Kerek. That was definitely a spectacular feat of fucking. Very well, then. Brian and Daniel, please step forward.”

Brian sauntered forward a step or two, smirking at the catcalls and whoops of encouragement he was getting from his fellow House Boys. Daniel, who’d been uncharacteristically subdued the entire afternoon - so much so that he’d basically hidden out for the greater part of the day and hadn’t even bothered anyone else with his Purple Pointed People Poker - hesitantly followed in Brian’s wake.

“You have both pleased me so much today, my children,” The Master lavished the two waiting men with praise. “Such enthusiasm! It was inspiring! And, as your reward, you two may be the first to choose a swim cap for tonight’s Challenge.”

The Master’s words were accompanied by one of the masked servants stepping forward with his big silver tray. On the tray were an assortment of rather gaudy swim caps. And, while Brian hadn’t at first been sure that being the first to choose a cap was such a great reward for his prowess with a paddle, after he saw the caps he’d be choosing from he was very grateful that he got to go first.

He quickly passed over the two ridiculous caps covered with a rainbow assortment of flowers, already feeling sorry for whoever got stuck with those. The flat black caps with only three flower appliques weren’t much better. But, finally, at the bottom of the pile he found a rainbow colored cap that was too brightly colored for his taste, but at least it didn’t have flowers. He grabbed it. Daniel quickly took the other rainbow cap and they both returned to their places in the line up of naked men surrounding The Master’s computer stand.

 

“As you have probably surmised from the presence of the pool and the swim caps,” The Master continued with his announcement of the evening’s Challenge, “tonight’s event will be a bit different. A little lighthearted fun after the more strenuous activities of earlier in the day.” The servants were already passing by the remaining contestants and handing out the atrocious caps along with a condom to each of the House Boys.

“Tonight’s Challenge will be . . . Naked Lube Wrestling!” The Master declared to a mixed reaction of groans, laughter and whimpers from the assembled competitors. “This will be a tag team event, my children. You will be randomly sorted into two teams. But, since we have an odd number of contestants - and since one of your number has a decided size advantage - I have decided to let our Dane be tagable by either team. In our game, however, the goal is not to pin your opponent’s shoulders to the ground - that’s far too ordinary for our purposes. No. To win in this game, you have to pin your man to the mat with your dick! Slip it in and the one penetrated is out! Whichever team has all it’s men probed first loses.”

“Who the fuck comes up with all these ideas?” Brian whispered to the equally incredulous little blond standing next to him.

“No idea!” Justin answered. “But it’s obviously someone with WAAAAAYYYYY too much time on his hands and a really sick imagination.”

It took a bit after The Master signed off to get everyone ready for this event. All the boys were told to don their beautiful swim caps as well as capping their other heads with condoms. Then the servants lined them up and started spraying them from head to toe with the lube from the big oil drum. It was an extra-slippery silicone-based lubricant that made it practically impossible to grab ahold of anything. Even just standing in one place on the grass was a chore once the men had been dowsed. The mere thought of getting into the big inflated pool that had a two inch layer of the lube coating the plastic bottom was daunting.

As soon as everyone was suited and greased up like a fast-food fry cook, the servants picked random names and sorted the boys into two teams. Team One was Malik, Kerek and Paal. Team Two was Brian, Daniel and Justin. Dane was told he would be considered part of both teams. They were given further instructions about how to tag out and what moves were considered acceptable - which was basically everything in this all-out-down-and-pervy version of your usual wrestling match. Then all that was left to do was for each team to select who they were going to put into the pool first.

Kerek and Justin, the first two unlucky competitors, both stepped into the pool on opposite sides. The bottom of the pool was so slippery with lube that Justin almost fell just stepping in. Luckily, he managed to right himself at the last minute. But he was off balance to start with so when Kerek lunged at him he went down without much struggle at all. Kerek launched himself on top of the poor flailing blond boy and the two began to grapple with each other, their hands gliding off of lube-slippery limbs without ever getting much of a grip. Meanwhile, Justin, who was still on the bottom, was wriggling like an eel on steroids to try to get himself free. The only thing that Kerek really had going for him was that he was several inches taller than the little Twinkie and had a few pounds on him. But Justin was just energetic enough that he managed to slide out of Kerek’s grasp sufficiently so that he could crawl away to the side of the pool.

Justin tagged the first hand he saw extended in his direction. It happened to be Brian, who launched himself into the pool without regard to the greasiness. Which meant, unfortunately, that he slid bodily right over the top of Kerek and didn’t stop till he hit the far side of the pool. But the distraction of another body slithering over him was enough to cause Kerek to cease going after Justin, who was helped out of the pool by the rest of his team. Both men paused then, taking the time to stand up carefully, making sure of their footing on the slippery surface before moving. It looked like the mad dash approach wasn’t going to work and these two had therefore decided to think things through first. Kerek knew, in order for him to win this challenge, he would have to get his Sex Whispering housemate on his back and keep him there. Kerek also knew that getting into Brian’s carefully guarded ass was going to take some pretty fast thinking and skillful maneuvering on his part.  

The pair began to circle each other warily, sizing up their opponent up and feinting occasionally but not really making any serious moves. The teams standing around the edge were egging the pair on but the two in the pool didn’t seem to be listening. Then, all of the sudden, Brian made a half-lunge to the right, which Kerek thought was actually going to happen. The tall black man zigged the other direction but lost his footing at the abrupt move and ended up falling flat on his face. Brian dove towards his fallen foe, but again overshot his objective. Kerek managed to roll over several times until he ended up lying on top of Brian, who was face down in the puddling lube on the pool bottom. Try as he might, though, Kerek wasn’t able to get any purchase on the older man’s slippery limbs and couldn’t get Brian’s legs pried apart. Brian was now struggling with all his might to escape, while still keeping his legs clamped tightly together to protect his virtue. With a lot of effort, Brian managed to low crawl on his elbows close enough to the edge of the pool that he could almost reach Dane’s big hand which was extended over the side towards him.

Kerek growled in frustration when he noticed that his prey was on the verge of tapping out. He’d have to take some desperate action before Brian managed to escape. He decided to give up on trying to pry apart those rock hard thighs and instead went for flipping the man over. To do this, he thought he could use the side of the pool. So, he eeled off Brian, and shoved him to the side with all his might. Brian, greased like a pig, sailed over the plastic flooring and halfway up the inflated side before toppling right over back onto Kerek. The accidental reversal took them both by surprise and it took a moment before Kerek realized his plan had backfired. He started to struggle, arms and legs grappling for some purchase on the bottom, but Brian clung onto him like a limpet to a slippery shore rock. And, somehow, without either of them meaning to, Kerek’s struggles ended with his legs spread just enough that Brian slid down his backside with his hard dick coming to land five centimeters from its target. Brian didn’t even have to think about it. He hooked his hands around Kerek’s shoulders and pulled the man under him down just enough that his dick slid right into the unguarded asshole. Both men looked stunned for a moment and then Kerek started laughing.

The rest of the event followed in pretty much the same vein. It was a comedy of errors on an epic scale. After Brian and Kerek’s ‘Accidental Fucking’, everyone was laughing so hard they could barely stand up straight even if they hadn’t been dripping with The Master’s prized ‘Anal Lube’. Between the lube getting in their eyes and the tears of laughter clouding their vision, it was often unclear if the guys in the pool even knew who they were trying to fuck. There were many silly mishaps and even a couple of minor injuries but everyone seemed to be taking the accidents with a sense of humor and nobody’s feelings got hurt so it was all good.

After Kerek was pulled out of the pool, gasping with gut wrenching laughter, Paal took his place. He and Brian were pretty well matched physically, so it was unclear who would come out on top in that matchup. Unfortunately Brian, who had been squirming around in the lube laden pool for longer than Paal had, was extra-specially lardaceous by that time. When Paal made a sudden move towards the slippery brunette, Brian jerked back out of his grip, his feet flew out from under him and he accidentally flipped ass over tea kettle over the side of the pool and right out onto the grass, landing with his ass in the air and his face planted in the muddy lawn. He might have even got a little pissed off at this ignominious ending, if it weren’t for Justin rushing to his side, helping to right him and covering his face with laughing, teasing kisses while everyone else patted his shoulders or rear jocularly.

Daniel jumped into the pool after Brian and managed by reason of accidentally sliding underneath Paal, and in consequence kneeing the poor man in the groin, to win his bout. Dane took Paal’s place while Kerek rushed inside to get his groaning teammate an icepack for his now bruised and tender equipment. When it looked like Dane was about to overcome Daniel, the already-topped-once-that-day-top rushed to tap out and Justin slid cheerfully into the fray.

Whether Justin’s brand of extra-wiggly worming was the perfect way to finagle this particular challenge, or whether the Big Friendly Giant just went easy on his little Cupcake, it all ended up with Justin pinning the much larger Dane to the pool floor with his dick in Dane’s ass in fairly short order. That left only Malik still in action for Team One. Sadly, both Justin and Malik were so overcome by a debilitating attack of giggles that their wrestling moves were pretty much ineffective. At one point the two goofballs were reduced to simply throwing handfuls of lube at each other and trying to pull their respective frilly flowery swim caps off. Finally, Brian couldn’t take any more of their absurd foolishness - he reached into the pool and bodily pulled Justin out then leaped in and pinned a completely unresisting and still giggling Malik easily.

As the whole crew of chortling, slippery, wet and wounded House Boys made their way over to the pool-side showers, Brian wondered if the paying customers watching Ted’s website had enjoyed that particular challenge as much as they all had. Face it - there wasn’t a lot of actual fucking going on even if they were supposed to have played with their dicks. But, for a change, Brian found himself thinking that maybe what they’d done that night was more enjoyable than all the fucking they’d engaged in the rest of the day.

Who’d have ever thunk it?

The door to Brian and Justin’s bedroom crashed open with such violent force that the doorknob dented the drywall behind the door frame.

“Sorry to disturb your fuckle, guys, but they stole my fucking bed again!” Malik stomped into the room dragging his pillow and stood at the foot of the big king sized bed fuming.

Brian and Justin looked at each other and the laughter that had barely been quelled bubbled up again and exploded out of both of them.

“Come on, Twinkie. Get that fine black piece of ass in here so I can sample it again!” Brian finally managed to cough out a few coherent words amid his own rather unmasculine giggles. He pulled up a corner of the bed sheet and scooted over closer to the vanilla Twink to make room for the arrival of the chocolate Twink. “I’m not sure when exactly I became the cream filling in this twinkie sandwich, but you’re always welcome to join our all-you-can-sleep buffet, Malik. The more the merrier, right?” Brian chuckled as Malik jumped at the offer to fuckle right along with the other two.  
  


An hour or so later, once they were all completely fuckled out and Brian was asleep in the middle of his two twinkies, Justin raised his head just enough to peer over Brian’s abdomen. “What happened to my big growly Teddy Bear?” he whispered to Malik.

“Too much fuckling!” Malik whispered back.

The night dissolved once more in a rush of hushed giggles and Brian managed not to let on that he was awake or that he’d heard every single whisper.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/31/15 - I give all the blame - I mean CREDIT - for this chapter and the Naked Lube Wrestling idea to my cohorts in fanfic crime: Jazzepoet and Samcdee - They’re the ones who not only came up with the idea for Naked Lube Wrestling, but they also insisted on using the flowery swim caps and showing the 55 gallon drum full of Anal Lube. They also helped me write the chapter late on Thursday night. Jazzepoet is responsible for the accidental fucking and Samcdee is to blame for the twinkie sandwich ending. You guys are the greatest! Thanks!
> 
> Today’s W.O.D. (Word Of the Day): ‘Fuckle’ - “To fuck and cuddle simultaneously or in the same session”. As in, “My boyfriend and I just had a little fuckle for Valentine's Day.” Now, everybody go out and use the WOD in a sentence in your regular lives. Or, better yet, try some fuckling on your own! I dare you! (Courtesy of Urban Dictionary). TAG


	29. The Novotny Factor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my! Look at all that annoying plot! I'm so sorry, but these things do happen when you're trying to move along a story line. Oh well. Read. Enjoy! Don't get too mad at me. TAG

Chapter 29 - The Novotny Factor. (Sunday, June 12th)

 

"What the FUCK have you done to Brian?"

 

Ted was violently accosted within fifteen seconds of walking into the Liberty Diner. The normal background chatter immediately ceased. All eyes turned to stare at the enterprising Internet entrepreneur who was now being shoved back against the counter by a small angry man who had his fists rucked up in the fabric of Ted's shirt.

 

"What the fuck, Michael? Let go of me!" Ted demanded pushing away the little man whose face had gone so red he looked like a boiled lobster.

 

"No! I'm not letting you go until you tell me what the fuck you've done to Brian. Did you drug him or something?" the angry imp accused.

 

"I have no fucking idea WHAT the hell you're talking about, Michael. I haven't DONE anything to Brian. As far as I know, he's still back at the Residence asleep in bed with Justin. At least that's where he was the last time I checked the camera feeds on the site," Ted responded, his own temper flaring at being manhandled before he'd even had his first cup of coffee. "And why the fuck are you talking about drugs? What drugs? Are you telling me Brian's doing drugs? He better not be - that's against the rules of the contest."

 

"Well, if he's not being drugged then there's something seriously wrong with him. You have to do something, Ted. You have to stop the game and let Brian out of the deal," Michael's whining had abated from loud angry to loud concerned.

 

Ted managed to pry his overzealous friend's hands away from his shirt front and moved them both towards the back booth where Ted could see an exasperated looking Emmett waiting for them.

 

"What's with all the fucking yelling going on out here," an irascible Debbie charged out of the back and intercepted them before they'd managed to reach the booth. "Oh! Morning, Ted, Honey!" She added with an affectionate pat to the newcomer's cheek. "Now, Michael, tell me what the hell's going on and why the fuck you're yelling like a drag queen with her wig on fire." Deb pushed both the boys down into their seats and then pinched her son's cheek in greeting.

 

"Maaaa!" The coddling gesture didn't do anything to help Michael's already irritable mood.

 

"Sorry, Teddy," Em apologized quietly to his friend. "I've been trying to talk Michael down all morning but he just won't listen. He insists there's something WRONG with Brian." Emmett put his hand up as if to cover his mouth but didn't really whisper all that quietly, "I think he's a little JEALOUS, if you get my drift."

 

"Fuck off, Em!" Michael shot back. "I know what I'm talking about. I'm Brian's best friend. I've known him more than half my life. And I know when he's not acting like himself. There's something wrong with him and if it's NOT drugs then it could be a nervous breakdown or maybe he's been brainwashed or something. All I know is that's it's getting serious!"

 

"Okay, once again I have to ask, 'What the fuck are you talking about, Michael?' Brian is just fine. Here, see for yourself," Ted pulled a tablet computer out of his briefcase, tapped it a few times and then handed the device across the table to Michael who stared worriedly at the screen. "See? There's Brian right there. It looks like he's just getting out of bed."

 

Emmett leaned over so he too could get a good look at the action showing on the computer screen. As the group watched, they saw the familiar tall, lanky brunet getting out of bed, stretching and shuffling off to the bathroom. With a couple more taps, Ted switched the view so they'd be able to follow Brian's movements. By the time he'd pulled up the screen showing the big master bathroom, Brian had been joined in the shower by a small but enthusiastic young blond who was busily soaping up his bathing partner's backside. Both men were laughing and teasing each other, their words interspersed with tender smiles, gentle touches and occasional lighthearted kisses. It was a very intimate scene.

 

"That! That . . . that's what's wrong! See that?" Michael was so upset he could barely get words out, his voice creaking like a rusty gate hinge after a spat of wet weather.

 

Deb, her curiosity piqued, leaned over her son's shoulder nowas well, and all four of them watched as Brian Kinney paused momentarily in his teasing foreplay, cupped the blond youth's cheek tenderly in his palm and then gazed adoringly into the boy's deep set, bright blue eyes. The fact that he immediately followed this action up by pushing the boy's face all the way around into the tiles while he donned a condom and then proceeded to fuck the living daylights out of the kid, was far less shocking to the assembled watchers. None of them had ever seen Brian act so caring or tender with another man. They'd all, at one time or another, seen Brian in action with a trick - and sometimes with more than one - but never dreamed they'd see the standoffish Stud being so gentle or kind. For Brian to let himself be emotionally vulnerable with a trick - or with anyone else for that matter - was so out of character. So disconcerting. So . . .

 

". . . So WRONG! That's what's wrong with Brian! It's that blond kid. He's done . . . Something . . . I don't know what, but he's done something to Brian. We have to get him out of there!" Michael’s voice was getting louder and his whining was almost as earsplitting and vicious as the sound of bullets strafing a battlefield. “It’s got to be that kid! Brian wouldn’t be acting like . . . like THAT!”

 

The act that Michael apparently found so abhorrent was Brian getting out of the shower and starting in right away to towel Justin off with long, languid, sensual motions. At the same time, the look on his oftentimes saturnine face became almost dreamy. And, what was even more unbelievable in Michael’s opinion, after the young man was dry, Brian took up a bottle of lotion off the bathroom counter and started to gently rub some into the boy’s shoulders and back. It was a completely non-sexual action and yet completely intimate. And so VERY unlike the Brian Kinney they all thought they knew.

 

“Awww! Isn’t that sweet!” Deb’s comment broke through the stunned and horrified silence that had enveloped the table as they watched this tender demonstration. “Looks like Brian’s finally got himself a boyfriend! Good for him! It’s about fucking time, too!”

 

“Ma! Brian doesn’t DO boyfriends. Or relationships. You know that. He can’t . . . It can’t be . . . I don’t . . .” Michael sounded like he was about to break into tears over his hero’s fall from the plinth of sexual prowess he’d kept Brian on all these years.

 

“Well, I’m sorry to be the one to break it to you, Sweetie,” Deb cackled at the incredulous look on her son’s face as he watched Brian moving on from rubbing his shoulders to playing with the little blond’s hair. “But, that,” she pointed to the computer screen and cracked a bubble with her chewing gum, “looks to me like Brian in a relationship. *HAH!*”

 

“FUCK THIS!” Michael jumped up out of the booth and pushed past his mother. “I’m going to go find Brian and get to the bottom of this! You guys just sit there and keep making jokes. I’m not going to  . . .” Whatever Michael was or was not going to do was lost to the group still sitting in the Diner as the apoplectic little whiner stomped out of the building, intent on rescuing his best friend from the perils of relationshiphood.

 

“Should we try to go after him or something,” Emmett was the first to break the shocked silence.

 

“Nah. He’ll be back,” Ted easily dismissed the temper tantrum and Michael. “He doesn’t know the address of the Residence and even if he did he couldn’t get past the security. Brian’s safe enough from him - at least for the time being.” The three longtime friends shared a conspiratorial laugh. “Now, Deb, I really have to order. I’m due over there in an hour. I need to meet the filming crew from Pittsburgh Out so they can get set up before the Sunday in the Sun events start. This is going to be huge. I’m going to be making so much money . . .”

 

Time started back up again and life went on at the Liberty Diner as usual. It seemed that Brian Kinney’s descent into the horrors of boyfriendness, as newsworthy as that might be, wasn’t exactly a life shattering experience for most of Liberty Avenue’s denizens. Except, of course, if your name was Michael Novotny.

 

The Residence was a hive of activity that morning. Brian and Justin had to dodge two burly guys toting big lighting fixtures as they made their way downstairs for breakfast. There were more moving men in the Greatroom and, from what Brian could see through the patio door, a whole horde of them out in the backyard. They joined the rest of the House Boys who were all huddled together in an out of the way corner of the kitchen, apparently trying to look inconspicuous.

 

For the most part, Brian had ceased to think of the fact that he’d been walking around buck naked for the past couple of weeks. Pretty much everyone else around him was naked too. Even the masked servants were scantily clothed, although they did sport leather jock straps and occasionally little leather boy shorts. All the other House Boys seemed to have forgotten the fact of their nudity as well.

 

Which is probably why it felt so odd to see all these fully clad people traipsing about in their idyllic domain. It reminded him again of the fact that he was flopping around in his all-together in a world where that wasn’t the norm. Of course, he knew that he was being watched by hundreds of online viewers everyday who were probably all salivating over his body all the time. It had nothing to do with whether or not he was comfortable with his body - that had never been an issue for Brian. But, to be the only one naked amid a crowd of people who WERE dressed singled you out. The looks he and Justin got from all the fully dressed people as they walked through the house weren’t helping matters much.

 

Yeah, it just felt really weird.

 

Brian could tell he wasn’t the only one that was a little bit uncomfortable with this invasion of the clothed. Everyone else was quieter than usual. Even the usually vivacious and outspoken Kerek was acting subdued this morning as he quietly spooned up his breakfast cereal. Justin practically ran across the kitchen as soon as they entered and took up a position on the far side of the table, using it as a shield of sorts. What was even more telling was that the kid who was usually a bottomless pit hadn’t even bothered to grab any food as he shot past the kitchen island where breakfast was set up.

 

Brian gave the two cameramen who were hovering by the coffee maker a withering glance. He poured a huge mug of coffee for himself, heaped up a plate full of food and made his way nonchalantly across the room at a casual pace. He could feel the men’s eyes on his ass the whole way but wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of acting like it was bothering him. When he reached the table, he intentionally bent over far lower than was strictly necessary and slid the plate of food across to Justin, giving the staring men a nice direct line of sight up his asshole. The stupid fuckers! His little act earned him a grateful grin from the sweet little blond and a couple of appreciative snickers from the rest of his housemates. And it DID help to lighten the mood around the table a bit. Still, breakfast that day was a quiet affair.

 

Brian sat protectively next to his blond and sipped slowly at his coffee while the kid gobbled up the entire gargantuan serving of food that Brian had brought him. Brian had no idea where the kid put all that food - he was skinny as a rail, except for his ass, which was pleasingly plump in all the best ways. The kid sure could eat, though, and it amused Brian to watch him. Plus, considering all the hoopla going on outside, it was a good bet that he was going to need the sustenance to get him through the day. Brian decided he might even indulge in a bagel himself this morning.

 

“I’m going to grab a bagel. You want anything else?” Brian asked as he drained the last of his coffee mug.

 

“Thanks, but you don’t have to do that, Brian. I can get it myself. Just tell me what you want on your bagel and I’ll get that too,” the polite little WASPy boy replied with alacrity, scootching out from behind the table before Brian could object.

 

Justin took Brian’s order and then hustled over to the breakfast island to make the bagel and serve himself a second helping of bacon and eggs. He even braved the still lingering camera crew to get Brian a coffee refill, although Brian could tell that it made Justin uneasy to be so close to the staring men. The fuckers didn’t make it easy for Justin either - they didn’t move away from their posts right in front of the coffee maker, which meant that the boy had to reach around the fatter of the two to reach the hot carafe. The rude snort of laughter the fat one shot to his friend as Justin turned around, which was accompanied by a leer at the blond’s exposed ass as the boy walked away, was too much for Brian though.

 

“What the FUCK is your problem?” Brian was up out of his chair and half way across the kitchen before Justin had taken two steps. “Don’t you two have something better to do than hang around and watch us eat breakfast?” Brian demanded, using his imposing height to advantage as he strode menacingly towards the startled voyeurs. “If you want to ogle our asses, you can pay the twenty bucks an hour on the web site just like everyone else. But, in the meantime, keep your fucking eyes to yourselves.” Brian reached out and snagged both watchers’ coffee cups away and then gave them an unctuous smile. “Besides, I think your coffee break is over, boys. Get the fuck out of here. Now!” The two men did actually start to move away at that, but looked back a time or two over their shoulders. “Bye, bye!” Brian waved to them obsequiously, standing his ground until the disagreeable pair was completely out of sight.

 

“Assholes!”

 

Brian grabbed the last strip of bacon off the platter on the kitchen island before he made his way back to the table in the corner. He was uncomfortably aware that he’d done something a little bit revealing in regards to his feelings for the blond and that all the guys were watching him, grinning knowingly in his direction. He hoped to fuck that they wouldn’t make a big deal out of it. Brian hated that kind of attention. He tried to keep an unemotional poise as he reseated himself at the table. Luckily, nobody said a thing. Justin simply pushed the plate with his bagel over to him. Dane handed him the sugar for his coffee without a word. Malik snatched the business section of the newspaper out of Daniel’s hands and slid it across the table to Brian.

 

The rest of breakfast went much more smoothly after that. No more of the clothed crew dared to invade the sanctuary of the kitchen. And Brian basked quietly in the adoring glow of Justin’s smile every time the boy looked his way.

 

 

“Theodore,” Brian greeted his friend with the usual disdainful leer as soon as Ted made his appearance in the backyard of the Residence that morning. “Nice of you to finally make an appearance at this little Dog and Pony Show you’ve engineered.”

 

“Nice to see you too, Brian,” Ted replied laconically.

 

“I’d return the sentiment if I wasn’t still mad at you over that whole Daniel and Adrien thing,” Brian sounded inordinately angry, Ted thought, considering that he’d already taken care of that little matter. “You do know that if I hadn’t stepped in when I did you’d be facing a pretty hefty lawsuit right now, don’t you? I didn’t appreciate having to get involved like that, Theodore.”

 

“I . . . ah . . . I appreciate that you took action so expeditiously, Brian,” Ted stammered. “I HAVE taken steps to make sure it doesn’t happen again, you know. And Daniel did get punished.”

 

“Yeah. Whatever. Just make SURE it doesn’t happen again. I might not be able to stop the fucking asswipe the next time,” Brian admonished. “He’s still a fucking loose cannon - you DO realize that, right? He’s not going to stop for long. If it’s not me he tries to get back at, it’ll be someone else.”

 

“I’ll keep an eye on the situation, Brian. I promise,” Ted assured his friend.

 

The two old acquaintances stood together silently for a few minutes as they watched all the goings on happening in the large back yard of the Residence. Ted was acutely aware of Brian’s presence and his seemingly uncaring nudity. Brian was aware that Ted was checking him out - although it wasn’t the first time Ted had done this. Usually the former accountant wasn’t quite so blatant about it, though.

 

“See anything you like, Theodore?” Brian finally had to say something.

 

*Ahem* “Sorry, Bri. It’s just . . . well, in the flesh and all . . . it’s . . . different, you know?” Ted half apologized, but did avert his eyes from Brian’s crotch in the process.

 

“I feel like a fucking exhibit at the damned Zoo!” Brian complained. “Your crew spent the last fucking hour ogling all of us too. It’s damned annoying. And what’s with all the new cameras and shit. Are you really going to put our naked asses on display in Pittsburgh Out and, from what I heard the crew discussing, on local television? How the fuck did you manage that? And how the hell are you going to show porn on straight television?”

 

“Well, your naked asses won’t be in the magazine or on TV - they’ll be editing out most of the nudity and sex, of course - but they ARE going to do segments on the show. It’s fucking amazing. This should double our viewership - at least!” Ted was about to head off into his own little fantasy world populated by large glowing dollar signs and stacks of gold coins, but Brian ruthlessly brought him back down to earth.

 

“Yeah, and while you’re making bucketloads of cash, my naked ass is getting spread out over the net and television for hundreds of horny fuckers to see,” Brian groused. “Well, enjoy it while you can, Theodore, because when I win your little competition and get myself set up with my own ad agency, that’ll be the LAST you see of my ass. Once I’m established, I’ll be much more exclusive with who gets to ogle the goods. Then all those desperate fags on Liberty Avenue will come after you in retaliation for being the reason they no longer have access to Brian Kinney.”

 

“Speaking of Liberty Avenue,” Ted figured this was as good an opportunity as he was likely to get to broach the uncomfortable topic he needed to discuss with Brian. “You probably should reply to Michael’s emails. He’s threatening to track you down, storm the Residence and pull you out of here bodily if he doesn’t hear back from you pretty soon.” Ted looked away from Brian, trying to avoid the penetrating glare he was feeling from that direction. “He’s been watching the game - a LOT - and he’s  . . . well, he’s convinced himself that you aren’t acting like yourself. He wanted me to let you out of the competition.”

 

“What? What the fuck does that mean? I’m not ‘acting like myself’? That’s bullshit!” Brian rolled his eyes, unprepared to deal with yet another of Mikey’s flights of fantasy. “Just tell him that I’m fucking fine and I’m not leaving here until I’ve won the million dollars.”

 

“I’ve tried, Bri,” Ted didn’t really want to explain exactly WHY Michael was so upset, but he figured he owed his friend the heads up. “Like I said, Michael’s been watching and he . . . um . . . he . . . hethinksyou’vebeenbrainwashedbyJustin.”

 

“What?” Brian heard what Ted had said but the words had been fired off so rapidly that he figured he must have been mistaken.

 

“Michael’s convinced that you’re on drugs or else you’ve been brainwashed because you’re acting all . . . well, because of how you’re acting . . . around Justin.” Ted finished off lamely.

 

*Erghhhh!* Brian was speechless. He had no idea how to respond to Ted’s accusations. He didn’t really WANT to respond to them. And he definitely didn’t want to hear Mikey’s side of things. He didn’t have to. He could already hear Mikey’s high-pitched whiny voice, droning on and on like a malarial mosquito that’s trapped in your bedroom on the hottest night of August. Brian was well aware that his best friend would be the first to give him shit about whatever the fuck he was doing with the little blond. Mikey was the last person who’d want to hear that Brian was growing up or moving on. Brian knew he couldn’t escape the whiny wrath forever. He just thought he’d have a little more time to enjoy himself before he had to face the consequences - and Mikey.

 

“Mikey can fuck off!” Brian heard the anger in his own voice and tried to modulate it but was having trouble quelling his emotions. “I’ve never bothered to ask Mikey’s opinion about who I’m fucking and I don’t plan to start now.”

 

Brian might have said even more if he hadn’t been interrupted right at that most inopportune moment by the advent of a bouncy blond boy who breezed up to them, bubbling over with beauty and boundless energy. He bounced to a stop in front of Brian, bopped up onto his tiptoes and bombarded the big brunet with a flurry of kisses.

 

Brian could feel Ted's questioning gaze boring into his skin. In about thirty seconds the man was going to say something cutting, make some comment about Mikey being right, about Brian acting out of character. He imagined that Ted thought he, Brian, looked ridiculous, spending all his time with a little teeny bopper like Justin. In his mind, Brian could already hear Ted making fun of him.

 

So he panicked.

 

"Hey, Big Guy," Justin burbled, lacing his fingers with Brian's and starting to pull him towards the far side of the lawn. "They're ready for us over by the pool."

 

"I'll be there in a minute," Brian growled, yanking his hand away from the bodacious blond with maybe a bit too much force.

 

"What's wrong, Brian?" The concerned young man reached out a hand to rub Brian's arm. "Are you okay?"

 

"I SAID I'll fucking be there, all right? Or don't you understand English anymore?" Brian hissed the words and viciously tore his arm out of the kid's gentle grasp.

 

For about ten seconds, Justin's face registered puzzlement. But when Brian didn't relent, just stood there looking down his aquiline nose at him without any comment at all, that quickly changed to hurt. Brian could feel that little seed pearl of panic in his chest growing as he watched the boy's beautiful face crumple and all his enthusiastic energy drain out right in front of Brian's eyes. Then, even worse, the corners of Justin's mouth drooped into an angry frown, his lips screwed up tightly together and his eyes slanted into furious blue triangles. Brian had never seen his blond frown before. It made something in his chest flutter unpleasantly.

 

"Fine!" was all that the boy said, but Brian could hear volumes of anger hovering behind that one short word.

 

And without further comment, the now-much-less-bouncy blond turned on his heel and stomped off alone. Brian just stood where he was. He found that he was breathing heavily, his heart was beating a mile a minute and his palms were wet with sweat. That little pearl of panic in his chest had accreted several new layers of mingled fear and confusion and now felt like a twenty pound weight on his heart. But he had no idea what to do or say. All he could do was stand there and watch the boy's bounteous backside walking away from him.

 

What the hell had he just done?

 

"Shit," Brian muttered under his breath and bit worriedly at his bottom lip.

 

"You know, Brian," Ted haltingly murmured when Justin was finally out of hearing range, "you don't have to listen to Michael. I mean . . . well . . . Justin seems like a really sweet kid and . . ."

 

"Fuck off, Ted!" Brian spat furiously, turning and striding irately away from his purported 'friend' as fast as he could flee.

 

"Ooooookkkkkaaaaaayyyy," Ted sighed and looked around guiltily. "Well, at least it seems like Michael's concerns about Brian acting out of character are taken care of. It looks like the heartless Stud we all know and feel ambivalent about is alive and kicking," Ted tried to reassure himself.

 

Ted looked around and was relieved that nobody seemed to have overheard his conversation with Brian. He was feeling overwhelmingly responsible for having apparently precipitated the argument between Brian and the cute little blond. Ted had never seen his friend so enamored with another guy before. He'd actually enjoyed watching Brian and the kid together. He should have known better than to bring up the unpleasant subject of Michael Novotny. Now it looked like he'd singlehandedly derailed any chance Brian might have had with the dynamic blond boy. He'd kick himself if he thought it would do any good.

 

From across the yard, Ted could see the House Boys lining up for the announcement of the day's challenge. He watched as Brian darted several surreptitious glances at the little blond. Unfortunately, Justin was still fuming and pointedly ignored Brian. It was clear to anyone in the know that Brian regretted his thoughtless words but had no clue about how to even begin to fix things. His usual insouciant mask was completely missing. The distracted-looking brunet was radiating anxiety and distress, chewing at his lip and acting like he didn't know whether to scream or run and hide. And all the while, Brian couldn't keep his eyes off the still seething blond boy.

 

'Maybe', Ted thought, 'the heartless Stud isn't back after all? Maybe Michael was right? Something IS wrong with Brian - he's fallen in love'.

 

"Poor bastard!" Ted smiled bleakly and shook his head at his clueless friend's situation. "He has no fucking idea what's hit him. I think Brian Kinney may have finally met his match."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/2/15 - This chapter is for all of you (Nichelle, in particular) who keep wondering how Michael is handling Brian's budding relationship. The answer is - not well. And, now, unfortunately, Brian isn't handling it well either. But, alas, true love rarely runs smoothly. Never fear, though. I will get our boys through this somehow. TAG


	30. Everything’s ‘FINE!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Brian to learn a little life lesson about exactly how 'relationships' work. I'm sorry, but this might be a bit painful for our favorite Stud. He's got to learn sometime though. I just hope he's not taken out by the angry Cupcake before he learns his lessons. Enjoy! TAG

Chapter 30 - Everything’s ‘FINE!’ (Sunday In The Sun: Round Two - Sunday, June 12th)

 

Brian was still standing there in a daze minutes after The Master had finished his showboating announcements. He hadn’t really heard any of it. He seemed to be having trouble focusing on anything. All he was hearing in his mind were echoes of the word ‘Fine!’ rattling loosely through his brain.

 

“Fuck” Brian mumbled for about the thirtieth time.

 

“Well, I’m sure we’ll get to that eventually,” Dane’s large but kind voice penetrated the miasma of Brian’s foggy brain. “But I doubt that’s going to help us win a fucking water balloon dodgeball contest. Especially when our side is one man short to start with. And by the way, next time you’re asked by a Porn Master to pick a number between one and a hundred, if you DON’T pick SIXTY-NINE I’ll fucking kick you in the balls. How could you miss that?”

 

“Huh?” Brian had no idea what Dane was talking about.

 

The big giant started to explain about how Brian had lost the advantage of having a fourth team member for the day because he had picked ‘two’ and Justin had, correctly, picked sixty-nine, but Brian’s eyes glazed over halfway through the harangue. Paal came to Brian's rescue, shushing Dane. It was obvious that something was seriously bothering their team captain, but neither of them knew what had changed since breakfast.

 

“So, Captain, my Captain,” Paal tried to redirect Brian’s attention back to the matter at hand. “What do you propose as strategy for our first game this morning?”

 

“Hey!” Dane snapped his fingers in Brian’s face when the Captain still hadn’t responded after another thirty seconds. “Wake up, man! I don’t want to lose this thing today. Not when there’s reporters here and all. You need to focus, Brian. Come on!”  
  


“Ok. Ok!” Brian took a deep breath and tried to shut up the voices in his brain. “What is it again that we have to do here?”

 

 

 

Ten minutes later Brian, Dane and Paal were lined up on one edge of the giant lawn with a basket full of ‘water balloons’ on the ground next to each of them. Across the way, on the far side of the lawn, stood Justin, Malik, Daniel and Kerek, each with their own basket of ammunition. Brian looked down at the ‘balloon’ he held in his hand and sighed at the ridiculousness of this particular game. Instead of using real balloons for this particular dodge ball game, they were being forced to use condoms filled with brightly colored lube. And, as if that wasn’t bad enough, they weren’t just any condoms. No. The Master had apparently chosen to use these freaky weird condoms decorated with odd semi-firm spikes all over them. It was so fucking juvenile. Brian wished he could throw one at The Master and just be done with it.

 

The game itself was pretty simple. Brian had been a pro at dodgeball himself as a child so this x-rated version wasn’t likely to faze him. It WAS a little disconcerting to have all the stupid cameras filming them as they trotted around naked throwing condoms filled with lube at each other. But, whatever. Brian figured that somewhere out there Ted had to have at least a few kinky viewers who were getting off on this - which was the only thing that counted, right?

 

Luckily, both Dane and Paal seemed to excel at water balloon dodgeball as well. Paal was especially accurate with his tosses, explaining to Brian as he dodged past that it was just like the Hindu Festival of Holi. Which meant Paal had had lots of prior experience. He managed to nail both Malik and Kerek with several condoms full of colorful lube within less than five minutes after the game started. However, just as Paal was bending over to re-arm himself after taking out Kerek, Daniel got in a long shot that hit the young Indian right in the tush with a bright blotch of red lube and he was out.

 

Dane had meanwhile been concentrating on trying to get Justin out. Justin wasn’t very good at throwing his own condom bombs, but he was excellent at avoiding being hit himself. He managed to twist his body in some amazing and strange ways, so that the missiles aimed at him always missed by the tiniest margins. The kid was also pretty fast on his feet and was literally running circles around Dane. He might have even escaped altogether, if he hadn’t inadvertently stepped on an exhausted condom balloon that was still lying in the grass, slipped, fell flat on his ass, and was thereafter easy prey when Dane pummelled him with an assortment of five different colors of condom.

 

Brian had volunteered himself to take on Daniel. They were actually quite well matched. They both had pretty good aim and were agile enough to avoid getting hit. Daniel was a little more aggressive while Brian was a little more thoughtful about how he was going about things, but in the end their skills were pretty comparable. At one point it looked like they were too evenly matched and that the game would go on forever with neither of them being able to take out the other. But that was only until Dane managed to take out his own target. Once Brian and Dane were able to team up against Daniel, it was all over. They did have to chase him all over the lawn for several minutes before they could get close enough to ensure they had a good shot, but Daniel was eventually cornered at the near edge of the lawn just beyond where the Pittsburgh Out camera crews were set up. Daniel couldn’t leave the lawn or he’d be automatically out and he couldn’t get past the juggernaut of Brian and Dane. In the end he accepted defeat as gracefully as he could and merely stood there without blinking as the other two bombarded him with about ten condom balloons.

 

And, if a couple of the lube filled latex bombs ACCIDENTALLY went a little off target and drenched the fat cameraman who’d been ogling Justin earlier that morning in the kitchen, well . . . it was all just a game, right?

 

Brian looked around after the last bomb was tossed, trying to see if Justin had noticed his surreptitious act of revenge. However the blond was still resolutely ignoring Brian's existence. Brian swallowed the bad taste left in his mouth at the sight of the slim shoulders still slightly hunched and tense with retained anger. "Fine!" Brian repeated, but the ball of panic in his chest had somehow grown to the size of a kiwi.

 

 

After the passel of brightly colored, lube splotched men finished their dodgeball game, they were escorted directly over to the outdoor patio showers, which was where the next event was supposed to take place. These showers were freestanding models, each with four moveable shower heads, and they were positioned across from each other so that the space in between the two showers would be inundated with a heavy spray if both the showers were running at the same time and all the heads pointed in that direction. The crew of House Boys was ordered to stand right there in middle of the two showers and arranged so they were standing in a circle. They were then given one brand new package of soap. Of course, since this was the Summer of Sin, the soap just HAD to be shaped like a penis and the rope that would normally be used to hang this lovely piece of shower art from the faucet handle had been cut off.

 

 

Which meant the boys were left with a very slippery eight inch long replica of a cock and directions to play a rousing game of erotic hot potato with it.

 

While this might have been an okay way to clean off all the lube splotches from the last game, Brian thought it was even more unsophisticated. What was next, a rousing game of pin the tail on the twinkie? Brian was worried that the entire day was about to deteriorate to the level of a five year old’s birthday party. However, in this game, whoever dropped the soap had to bend over and pick it up, thus allowing the guy standing next to him to immediately plow his ass. If not for that one redeeming factor, Brian would have complained.

 

As it was, Brian thought he might try and use the situation to his advantage. He bumped Dane aside and moved so that he was standing right next to a certain young blond who was still pretending that Brian didn’t exist. Now, if he could just make that soap dick really, really slick before he tossed it to the side . . .

 

The slippery soap toss was fast and furious. The boys all did their best to rub the soap dick a couple of times in between throws so that within minutes of the game starting, the thing was as slippery as snot on a doorknob. Strangely enough, the first to drop the soap was the guy with the biggest hands - Dane. He was caught off guard by a cross-circle toss in his direction from Daniel, fumbled the slippery dick two or three times but still lost it. With a self-deprecating laugh the big friendly giant turned around and obediently bent over so that he was leaning against the tile wall behind the second shower. Dane’s neighbor, Paal, obliged by efficiently fucking him while everyone else cheered the pair on.

 

As soon as Dane was taken care of, the play resumed with renewed vigor. Other than Brian, the boys appeared to like this game. They were mostly back to joking and teasing each other with their usual camaraderie in spite of the herd of extra - fully clothed - watchers. The two notable exceptions were Brian, who was even more than usually taciturn this morning, and Daniel, who had been quietly pissed off ever since he realized he was still sporting several easily legible ‘BITCH’ brands across his ass and thighs. He was too preoccupied with trying to keep his backside directed away from the majority of the cameras to really enjoy himself much - which was probably a good thing since Daniel’s idea of fun usually involved someone else being hurt. Most of the Pittsburgh Out folks seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves too, whooping and cheering on the contestants and raining down catcalls and other inappropriate comments every time someone got fucked. Brian took time out of his own worrying to scowl at the bunch of fucking perverts every so often, but it didn’t seem to stop them.

 

It might have been all that scowling, or maybe it was his quieter than normal mood, but Brian found that nobody was throwing the soapy dick his way. He was glad that he wasn’t being put at risk of dropping the thing and thereby sacrificing his ass, but it also meant he couldn’t proceed with his plan to try and get the temperamental twinkie to pay attention to him again. It also meant he was bored and not distracted enough to keep him from thinking about that word, “Fine!”.

 

Meanwhile, Malik ended up being the second guy to drop the dick and, after he was well fucked by Daniel, he stepped out of the circle. Next, Paal and Kerek had a minor skirmish, tossing the well slicked dick back and forth rapidly for several minutes, but both seemed to be sure fingered and neither dropped the thing. Then, just as everyone else’s attention started to wane while those two were dueling it out, Paal shook everyone up by tossing the dick at an unready Daniel. The normally nimble Daniel was taken totally by surprise when the soap hit him directly in the chest, and he didn’t even manage to get a finger on it before it dropped to the ground. Kerek and Paal high fived in celebration - despite the fact that Daniel was actually on Kerek’s team for the day - then made a show out of discussing who would have the honor of fucking Daniel. Kerek insisted though, and moved quickly to bend Daniel over the high back of the tiled bench that stood at one side of the shower area.

 

“Poor baby,” Kerek crooned as he grabbed a condom out of the basket that was conveniently suction-cupped to the wall next to the bench. “Your tight little asshole sure is getting a workout this weekend, isn’t it . . . BITCH!” And, with that final word, Kerek roughly pushed Daniel’s head into the tiles and drove his meaty nine inches all the way into Daniel with one hard thrust.

 

“FUCK!” Daniel squealed loudly and tried to crawl away from Kerek up the side of the shower bench.

 

“Oh, darn! Did I forget the lube? Sorry about that, BITCH!” Kerek responded, hooking one hand over the Asian’s well-muscled shoulder and dragging him back down into position. “I’ll try and remember next time I get to pummel your ass. Now, hold still so I can fuck you properly and we can get on with our little game.”

 

The film crew, who didn’t know the backstory behind Daniel and Kerek’s animosity, acted a little shocked at this spectacle, but nobody moved to stop the tall black man. Not even Ted, who cringed a little at the news about the lack of lube, but didn’t otherwise take any action. Brian cringed too, but not out of sympathy for Daniel’s sore ass - he was more worried about the heightened level of retaliation Daniel would now be directing toward Kerek. This did not bode well for the peace and quiet of the Residence after today. Luckily, Kerek’s fucking skills were more than competent and he finished Daniel off in short order.

 

And, as the angry Asian man stomped off muttering death threats under his breath, the soap toss game got back underway. With only four players remaining, Brian was, of course, included in a lot more of the action. Kerek and Paal continued to be the more aggressive players, keeping up the pace so nobody had much chance to let their attention wander. Everyone tried whatever tricks they could think up to distract the others - looking one direction and tossing the dick another way, rapid fire tosses, aiming too high or too low - but nothing seemed to work. Finally, Brian got the soapy dick and turned as it to throw it to Paal, but as soon as his back was turned, he lobbed it over his shoulder towards Justin instead. The blond boy was totally taken by surprise and after desperately juggling the thing two or three times, lost his tentative control, letting the soapy thing fall to the tiled flooring.

 

Brian started to grin, sure that at least NOW the blond would have to acknowledge his presence once again. But, even as he grabbed a condom and turned toward his Sunshine, the obstreperous little imp moved in the opposite direction, bent over the shower bench behind him and offered his ass with a smile to Kerek!  Brian’s mouth dropped open and his eyes got as wide as saucers. Kerek looked around nervously at Brian but when the big Stud didn’t do anything at all except stand there and stare, the tall and elegant black man shrugged his shoulders and turned to his work. There wasn’t anything Brian could do. He just stood there quietly and watched without comment, his breathing once again heavier than normal and the ball of panic in his chest now growing to roughly the size of an orange. Paal came over closer to Brian and actually put a sympathetic hand on his biceps, but when Brian jumped at the slight touch, he pulled his hand back quickly. Kerek kindly finished Justin off quickly and didn’t even look at Brian when he moved back to resume the game.

 

The rest of the cock toss game went by in a blur for Brian. He figured that the other two must have let him win, because he wasn’t in any condition to pay attention to the fucking soap dick whizzing through the air around him. In short order, Paal fucked Kerek and then Brian found himself doing the honors for Paal. And then that game was over and Brian still didn’t know what the fuck he was doing. Or what he was going to do. Or why the fuck he felt so fucking scared. Or what he was scared of, for that matter.

 

All he knew was that nothing was ‘Fine!’ anymore.

 

There was a bit of a break in the action after the shower game was wrapped up. Ted herded the boys off to do individual and group interviews with the Pittsburgh Out reporters. Everyone was a little surprised by how popular they had all become because of the game. According to the reporters, there were actual fan clubs starting up devoted solely to the Summer of Sin and each contestant had his own, very staunch, supporters. The reporter even read off some of the blog posts he’d seen - some of them very explicit about how much the writers LOVED one or more of the House Boys. Justin was particularly embarrassed by the overwhelming number of love messages addressed to him. Apparently the combination of cute, young, blond twink and power top with an enormous dick, was quite popular with those viewers of the game. When he left here, there should be no shortage of guys for little Justin to pick from if he wanted future company. Of course, based on the assortment of kinky and even somewhat disgusting things his fans suggested doing to him, he might not be all that interested in dating any of them.

 

The interviews were relatively painless though and were over within less than an hour. As soon as the camera crew had snapped one last round up pictures, they started packing up their gear and, thankfully, were out of the Residence by the time lunch was served. It was a huge relief to everyone to have the nosy, overly-clothed oglers out of their hair.

 

Immediately after lunch, the Sunday in the Sun games resumed with the next watery event dreamed up by the strange and unknowable mind of The Master - Bobbing for Cock! For this Adults-Only version of the classic country harvest game, the boys were all taken out to the large hot tub and the jets were turned on full blast. Justin’s team - which had more guys to start with - was directed to choose someone from their group to be ‘It’ first. Justin bravely volunteered to go first. He was then adorned with swimming goggles that had been painted over with black so that they acted as a blindfold and his hands were secured behind his back with a rubberized restraint. Then the boy was helped into the center of the tub and directed to bob around until he managed to locate a dick using only his mouth.

 

As usual, Justin took all this in with his standard good humor. He did joke around about hoping whoever he managed to get hold of was good and ready because he wasn’t sure how long he could hold his breath if he had to give a blow job under water. The idea was quite intriguing. Brian could just imagine the experience - that talented mouth, normally so warm and wet, but cooler than the water in the hot tub . . . Brian almost moaned aloud just thinking about it.

 

Which is why he did absolutely nothing to move out of the way when Justin went bobbing. The others shuffled around, clambering over the benches and huddling together in the corners of the tub - the only rule being that they had to keep both feet in the water at all times - trying to stay out of the submarine twink’s range, while Brian just sat there comfortably reclined on the middle of the one long side bench. Predictably, it didn’t take the bobbing boy wonder long to locate the dick that was eagerly awaiting his lips. Very eagerly, actually, if its state of hardness was any indication.

 

As soon as those bubble-gum pink lips locked around his cock, Brian gasped aloud. It wasn’t only the physical sensation that caused Brian’s reaction. It was the sense of relief he got from having his Sunshine touch him once more. Okay, so it had only been a few hours but it had been a very tense few hours for Brian. He was glad he was too busy to analyze exactly why the time felt so very long or why just knowing Justin was touching him again felt so good. All he knew was that it helped relieve that crushing sense of heaviness in his chest just a little.

 

Well, it helped until Justin, all smiles at having succeeded so easily, popped up from the water, pulled off the blacked out goggles and saw who it was he’d been sucking. Justin’s expression changed in an instant from happy smiles back to that same offended look he’d given Brian earlier. Brian’s own expression followed suit and the hesitant grin that had started to blossom died a rapid death. Brian instinctively tried to reach out with one hand and cup the soft cheek, wanting - needing - to reestablish some connection, but Justin jerked back away from his touch.

 

“Oh, so now you’re going to be nice to me? Does that mean it’s once again okay to talk to you? Well, fuck off, Brian. You don’t get to bite my head off one second and then get a blow job the next,” the irate wet blond imp hissed at him then tore off the goggles and threw them into Brian’s astonished face. “You’re ‘It’. And you might as well have fun while you’re down there ‘cause, if I have anything to say about it, that’s the ONLY dick you’re gonna see today!”

 

Justin stood there in the center of the bubbling hot tub - short, skinny and dripping wet, but menacing as all hell nonetheless, with his face a bright scarlet red and his fists clenched threateningly. Everyone else in the vicinity took a big step back from the boy for fear he might self-combust just from sheer anger. The rest of the House Boys were staring, eyes darting back and forth between Brian and Justin, nobody sure what exactly had happened or what could be done about it. But nobody said anything. Nobody wanted to face the seething blond right at that particular moment.

 

“FINE!” Brian shouted back, the haunting word escaping his mouth without permission, although it seemed like an appropriate response.

 

Then Brian tugged the blackened goggles onto his face with a furious scowl at EVERYONE around him and dove down under the water without further comment. Justin flounced over to the side of the hot tub and seated himself regally on the edge with only his feet from the ankles down in the water. The rest of the traumatized House Boys slowly waded back into the hot bubbling water, shooting sidelong glances at the imperious blond every so often just to make sure he wasn’t going to explode again.

 

“Fuck!” Dane whispered to Malik when they were at the far side of the tub from where Justin was still bristling and occasionally muttering angrily to himself. “I didn’t know Cupcakes could be so dangerous. Do you think our resident Sex Whisperer has the balls to take THAT on?”

 

“I fucking hope so,” Malik grumbled back quietly. “If not, I got nowhere to sleep tonight, ‘cause I’m not going near the ‘Cupcake that Ate The Summer of Sin’ if I don’t have to.”

 

Unfortunately, the unhappy Cupcake - who had excellent hearing, by the way - heard them even over the burbling of the hot tub jets. “Shut the fuck up and get in the damned hot tub!” he ordered. “We’ve got a fucking game to win, so concentrate. And DON’T fucking talk about me behind my back.”

 

“Whoa, man!” Malik held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “I don’t want any trouble. I’m getting in the hot tub. See? Okay? No problem here, Captain.”

 

Justin huffed and puffed but all he said was another repetition of “FINE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/3/15 - Will Brian figure out how to fix his choleric Cupcake before it's too late? Will Brian drown while Bobbing for Cock? Who's going to be brave enough to take on Justin? Ack! Guess I better go write the next chapter so we can all find out. See ya! TAG


	31. Go Figger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sunday in the Sun goes on . . . and on . . . and on . . . I guess I'm just having too much fun thinking up all these challenge games. Hope you enjoy! TAG

 

Chapter 31 - Go Figger! (Sunday In The Sun: Round Two - Sunday, June 12th)

 

"Hey, Teddy!" Emmett came skipping out of the back of the unfinished warehouse used as both the offices and the sound stage for Jerk@work.net. He was wearing a lovely combo of camo-print boy shorts, only partway laced up the front, and a skimpy green canvas vest over his naked chest. His face was adorned with streaks of drab-green make up under each eye. In his hand he held a plastic toy machine gun. "Did you catch my last performance? I call it, 'Rambone: First Cum'? I was fabulous, even if I do say so myself!"

 

"Huh?" A distracted looking Ted barely looked up from the computer screen he was staring at. "Oh, hey, Em."

 

"Teddy? Oh, Sweetie, what's wrong?" Emmett rushed over to his friend, concerned by Ted's distracted air and worried brow.

 

"Um, it's nothing, I guess. I just think . . . Well, I might have screwed something up a bit and . . ." Ted's soulful eyes gave away the fact that he was more upset than he wanted to let on.

 

"What happened, Teddy?" Emmett gently prodded.

 

"It's just . . . I went over to the Residence this morning, you know, to make sure everything was set up for the Pittsburgh Out interviews and all that . . ."

 

"That's right! Didn't the filming go well? I know how much you were counting on that going well," Em could see how a screw up with the coveted media coverage WOULD have made his friend upset.

 

"No. No, that part went great. They got video footage of the first couple events, which I understand will air on their website - with all the boys' juicy parts appropriately blurred out, of course - plus lots of stills. And the interviews all went pretty well too. No, that all went fine . . ."

 

"Well, if the Pittsburgh Out thing was ok, then why the long face, Teddy?" Emmett sat himself down on the edge of Ted's desk, patiently waiting until his buddy was ready to explain fully.

 

Ted blanched a bit under Em's direct gaze but sighed and decided to just admit what he'd done. "I think I may have screwed things up for Brian and his little twink." At Emmett's horrified expression, Ted rushed on to explain. "I didn't mean to, really. I just thought I should give Brian a heads up about Michael, you know? So I told him about all the crap Michael's been spouting, and of course Brian got pissed off. And then, that's when Justin came over to Brian and Brian sort of lashed out at the kid - completely in reaction to what I'd been telling him, which was totally understandable, really - but the kid had no idea what was going down and he got pissed off back at Brian and . . . Well, see for yourself."

 

Ted swiveled the computer monitor around so Emmett could see the view of the Residence that Ted had been watching. The picture showed the patio area near the hot tub, and it looked like the boys had just finished up another Challenge. Justin was seated all alone on a patio chair off to the side, his arms and legs both crossed forbiddingly, while he glared furiously across the patio at the knot of whispering House Boys huddled together by the showers. Every time one of them would dart a glance in Justin's direction, he'd shoot the most withering look at the guy and whoever it was would flinch and look away immediately. Meanwhile, Brian was huddled dejectedly on a patio lounger, his legs straddling the seat and his shoulders hunched over with his head propped in one hand as his fingers rubbed slowly at his temples. Emmett had never seen Brian look so defeated before.

 

"Oh, Teddy!" Em didn't know what to say. He knew that Ted had only been trying to help but it looked like things were really fucked up at this point. "Poor Brian! He looks so . . . so devastated. And he and Justin were getting on so well before, too. They looked so cute together - acting all sweet and cuddly all the time . . ."

 

"Exactly. But then in comes bumbling, socially inept Ted Schmidt who instigates a fight between them and now look." Ted looked almost as upset as Brian at this stage.

 

"Oh, Teddy! Hush now! This isn't your fault . . . Well, it's not ALL your fault," Emmett tried to console his friend. "You can't help it if Brian Kinney is a grade 'A' drama queen. And, from the look of things, our little Justin is quite the drama princess himself. This was just a little argument - a lovers' spat - and they're both completely overreacting. But I'm sure they'll work things out. Give Justin time to burn through all that self-righteous anger and he'll forgive Brian eventually . . . I hope . . . Teddy, um, Brian DOES know he's going to have to actually apologize to Justin, right?"

 

"Yeah, right! Have you met Mr. No-Excuses-No-Apologies-No-Regrets Kinney? Brian apologizing is about as likely as snow in the Sahara."

 

"Oh, pish!" Emmett dismissed Ted's negativity with a wave of one hand. "He's also always claimed he didn't do boyfriends or relationships but that certainly hasn't stopped him the past couple of weeks, now has it? I think our Brian is capable of a LOT more than the likes of Michael Novotny - or you, apparently - give him credit for. Trust me, Honey! Brian will come around. You'll see. Who wouldn't for that sweet smile and bodacious bubble butt!"

 

Emmett gestured toward the screen and the still simmering but oh-so-luscious blond boy. Both Ted and Emmett sighed dreamily. Ted started to feel just a little bit better. Em was probably right. Not even Brian Kinney could resist that beautiful bundle of blond for long. Right?

 

But, maybe he SHOULD mention the apology thing to Brian?

 

"Oh no you don't, Teddy," Em had apparently divined Ted's intentions telepathically. "You are not going to interfere again. You'll just make things worse. You let Brian figure this one out all on his own. He'll be fine. He's a smart boy. It might take him a while but he'll get there in the end. Trust me. And trust Brian, too.”

 

 

‘Just exactly what the hell had happened?’ Brian wondered.

 

He needed to get a grip on what had happened and why the stellar mood he’d been in when he got up this morning had disappeared. It had all happened so fast. He hadn’t had even a second to sit and figure it all out. He needed to regroup. He needed to think this all through and make a plan. Brian liked plans. He did well when he had a plan. He didn’t like feeling lost or unsure of himself. A plan would be good.

 

Brian looked up and noted that the rest of the gang was still busy with the inane Bobbing for Cock game. Justin was still sitting on the edge of the hot tub at one corner, glowering at anyone who came near him and purposely refusing to even look in Brian’s direction. The others were politely ignoring him and doing their thing in the tub, with Dane now blindfolded and bobbing around trying to find a random cock to suck. Brian figured he had plenty of time to think while they were all busy.

 

Going back over the past couple of days, Brian was amazed at how how truly happy he had been. He couldn’t remember being that fucking happy in a long time . . . maybe not ever. Friday - shit, Friday had been phenomenal. His two hour long edging session with Justin had probably been the best sex he’d ever had in his long and very promiscuous life. And afterwards, that long slow quiet fuck, well that had been pretty amazing too. Then yesterday, their shower sessions and all that laughter. Brian couldn’t remember ever having laughed while fucking with anyone before Justin. It was so strange but . . . well, he’d had so much FUN with the boy and he really didn’t want that to end.

 

So what happened this morning? They’d fucked again first thing this morning in the shower, goofing off and acting like a couple of pathetic silly fags, but it was all good. Then at breakfast that fat guy had annoyed him and all the Pittsburgh Out people invading their space had kind of put him in a bad mood, but Justin had seemed okay still - the blond had beamed at him when he’d told the fat guy off, so that wasn’t it.

 

Then Ted had shown up . . . Yeah, that was when it all went to hell. It was like Ted’s mere presence had caused Brian’s hackles to go up. He felt more exposed just talking to his friend than he had the entire past few weeks when he’d been walking around naked all day. Why the fuck was that? But the worst was when Ted had brought up Michael’s ridiculous idea about Justin brainwashing him. Fucking Michael. That was just so stupid it didn’t even deserve a response. Just because Brian was enjoying himself for once, Mikey thought he was fucking brainwashed? Acting all out of character? What? Wasn’t he allowed to fucking have fun once in a while? Fucking Mikey! And fucking Ted for even bringing that shit up! As long as he was playing by the rules of Ted’s stupid Summer of Sin game, the fucker didn’t have any right to comment on Brian’s actions, let alone who he was fucking or how. Ted needed to get a fucking life of his own and stop worrying about Brian’s life. And Mikey too. What the fuck gave either of them the idea that they had a right to interfere in his life?

 

Besides, Brian had already thought this through the other morning, right? He’d decided that he wasn’t going to listen to Michael or anyone else. He wasn’t going to give up whatever the fuck this thing with the blond was - at least not until it had run its course. Fuck them all if they thought they could control him or dictate who he spent time with.

 

So, then, why had he let what Ted had said about Mikey get to him so bad? Why had he snapped at the kid like that? Brian was self-aware enough to know that it was wrong to bark at Justin and that he’d acted badly. He hadn’t meant to, he was just reacting to what Ted had said. The kid hadn’t done anything to deserve getting his head bit off like that. Of course, Justin didn’t need to queen out the way he had either. It was bad enough that the little fucker had been giving him the cold shoulder all morning, but fucking screaming at him in front of everyone like he had a couple of minutes ago in the hot tub - that was fucking nutso. And practically throwing his ass at Kerek's dick? Total overreaction! Completely fucking insane, really. But precisely the thing that he knew would hurt Brian the most. No wonder Brian had been feeling so fucking anxious all morning - the wicked wittle Twinkie certainly hadn't been pulling his punches.

 

Brian looked up again and saw the outraged little blond perched on the hot tub so imperiously. It made Brian want to smile even though he was still upset himself. The little fucker WAS magnificent in his anger. He was so sure of himself. So fucking confident. And you had to respect him for not taking anyone’s shit. Sitting there like he fucking ruled the world and looking down his nose at everyone like he owned them.

 

He was fucking beautiful!

 

No matter how pissed off or hurt Brian might be, he was still so fucking attracted to Justin it was almost physically painful. He had to stop himself from getting up, running over to the boy, taking him in his arms and kissing the living daylights out of him. Of course, that would probably result in the enraged little twink chewing him a new asshole, but it might be worth it . . .

 

So, where the fuck did that leave Brian? He still wanted the kid. He could admit that, right? Maybe he wanted him even more now that he thought he could actually lose him. And Brian wasn’t going to listen to Mikey or take any shit from Ted or anybody else. So, he just needed to figure out how to placate the seething blond and get the lad back into his arms where the boy belonged . . . Which might be a bit of a problem, what with the boy looking like he would explode if ANYBODY so much as talked to him . . . Besides, what was Brian supposed to do? What could he say? ‘Quit acting like a fucking princess and let me fuck you already?’ Nah, Brian didn’t think that was the best way to approach this.

 

But, then again, what the fuck did Brian know about blond boys anyway.

 

So much for putting together a plan . . .

 

When the Bobbing for Cock event ended, Brian still hadn’t come up with a cunning plan for restoring himself to the blond’s good graces. Justin had won the competition by default - nobody had balls enough to go near him in his volatile state, which meant he was the last man in the tub. He seemed a little chagrined when he realized this fact and looked around at the others a little guiltily but still didn’t make any move towards Brian.

 

The next event for the Sunday In The Sun was supposed to take place in the pool so, after a short break, the boys reassembled near the shallow end and were given their directions by one of the ubiquitous masked servants. This game - appropriately called, ‘Suck Me, Fuck Me’ - seemed to be a bastardized version of ‘Marco Polo’. The team leaders flipped to see which team would be ‘It’ first, and Brian’s team won the toss. Brian, Dane and Paal were all given a pair of the same blacked out goggles used in the hot tub. They were also each given a small tapered butt plug with a ring affixed to the end and a long bright orange cord attached to the ring which would dangle behind them like a tail. All three of the ‘It’ guys cringed when handed those particular game pieces but didn’t really have much choice other than to accept the lube which was offered to them next in order to help insert their required equipment.

 

The idea behind the game was simple but wicked. The blindfolded, butt-plugged team were led into the pool and Justin’s team followed them. The ‘It’ guys were supposed to yell out “Suck Me!” at intervals and the prey would respond by yelling back “Fuck Me!”. If one of the blindfolded guys managed to catch a member of the other team, they would be ‘out' and they'd get fucked by whoever caught them. But, if one of the prey somehow managed to yank one of the ‘It’ guys’ plugs without getting tagged himself, then the predator was 'out', although he'd get sucked off before he left.

 

Brian thought it might be more apt to name this game 'Chaos' because that's what it ended up becoming. The pool at the Residence was rather large so it wasn't easy to find any of the 'Fuck Me!'s while swimming around blind using only your sense of hearing. Meanwhile, Brian's team was too afraid to leave the edges of the pool for fear they'd have their plugs pulled. Accordingly, they all skirted around each other for what felt like hours without anyone getting 'out'. It seemed to Brian that the game would never end at the rate they were going. So Brian made an executive decision, yelled his head off until he'd found Paal and Dane, and then ordered his team to start getting more aggressive.

 

Unfortunately, this plan had mixed results. They did get a couple of the prey out, but lost just as many. Dane tagged Malik about half a minute before Justin swam up stealthily underwater and yanked his cord. In retaliation, Brian and Paal teamed up to find and capture Justin, which almost worked, except that Kerek came to his Captain's rescue and pulled Brian's plug before he could get to the seal-like blond boy. Kerek paid for his gallantry though, getting tagged by Paal as he tried to swim away. Which left poor Paal all alone and blind and totally at the mercy of the little blond who swam circles around him like an otter. Paal only lasted a meager six minutes before Justin pulled his plug too. Daniel, meanwhile - who wasn't going to risk getting fucked again that day for ANYTHING - spent the whole game treading water in the deep end, his responsive 'Fuck Me!'s so quiet as to be virtually inaudible and doing nothing except evading capture at all costs. The only good thing about this game, as far as Brian was concerned, was all the poolside fucking and sucking - it was just a pity they had to muck about blindly in the pool first before they got to that part.

All through the Suck Me/Fuck Me game, Brian had been subconsciously working on the problem of how to appease the furious fair-haired fellow that continued to fume every time Brian so much as glanced his way. What the fuck was the kid’s problem anyway? Brian knew he’d been an ass, but this was blowing things WAY out of proportion, wasn’t it? What did the boy want him to do - get down on his knees and grovel? Fuck that! Brian Kinney didn’t do groveling. Of course he’d always said he didn’t do regrets either, but . . . well, there was still that weird feeling of . . . what? . . . fear, hurt, anger . . . taking up way too much space in his chest. Was that regret? If so, he wasn’t sure he really wanted anything more to do with blond boys or their stupid temper tantrums . . . But, fuck it, he just couldn’t stop thinking about the damned golden boy, even when he was pissed off as hell at the kid. Shit! Why was this so hard?

 

The only thing Brian could think of at the moment was that he needed to stay close to the aggravatingly attractive and at the same time absolutely annoying adolescent. He couldn’t bear the thought of NOT being near him. He'd stay as close as possible - even though the kid seemed determined to shun Brian - and maybe being close by would help Brian get some idea of what he could do to fix things. Maybe some opportunity to make it right and win back his blond would appear. There had to be something he could do. He wasn’t a complete idiot. He’d figure something out. Right?

 

While Brian was determining this quasi-plan-of-action, the break between events ended and the boys were hustled off to their last event of the day. Thanks Be to the Gods of Gay Porn! This Sunday in the Sun seemed interminable.

 

The final event of the day - and the tie breaker to see which team would win the day’s title - was the Pentathlon of Passion. The name alone almost made Brian want to retch! And, if that wasn’t bad enough, the description of the event was even worse. It was supposed to be an actual pentathlon, with five separate activities, although the various legs of this race were far different from anything an Olympian might see. As explained by the most recent masked servant, this pentathlon was comprised of the following: jerk, bike, suck, swim, and fuck!

 

Seven stationary bikes had been positioned at one end of the pool. Between them and the water’s edge there were four of the big leather chaise lounge chairs that had been used before for other events. On the far end of the pool, there awaited another four chaises. As explained to the House Boys, the race was to be a free-for-all, with whoever won gaining victory for his entire team. The first man to jerk off, bike five miles on the stationary bike, suck off the first competitor he found at the chairs, swim twenty five lengths of the pool and then fuck another contestant to completion, would be the winner. Brian wasn’t sure about the ‘Passion’ part of the game - maybe it would be better named the Pentathlon of Panting, since he wasn’t sure how exactly you were expected to be able to suck someone off while still catching your breath after a five mile bike sprint. But, whatever.

 

This was probably the first Challenge that would require any real athleticism. As such, there were a couple of definite favorites for winning this event. Brian himself was actually in quite good shape and figured he’d do well. But, on the other side, there were Daniel and Malik, both of whose professions relied on their fitness. It was likely to be a very close race.

 

They were given a minute to strategize before the race began and Justin's team immediately huddled. Brian wasn't sure exactly what part would require any strategy. He looked at Dane and Paal, told them to go as fast as they could, and that was that. It took Justin's team another full minute of sneaky glances, whispers and giggles before they had finished. Since all the sneaky glances had been aimed directly at Brian himself, he got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, which matched the weight in his chest nicely. When would this day finally be over?

 

Eventually everything was ready. The boys lined up beside their bikes, palms full of lube, and the servant blew a whistle to signal the start of the game. Seven hands flew to seven dicks which were all furiously pumped.

 

Brian, whose mind was still only halfway on what he was doing at the moment and half on his blond dilemma, wasn't by any means the fastest to get hard. He tried to concentrate only on his dick, but wasn't all that successful. Finally, he turned his body slightly to the side so he could just see the infuriating blond who was positioned a few guys over and that seemed to help immensely. But he was still stroking away when the blond imp in question came in gloriously long sticky streams that glistened in the bright sunlight. The sight was quite inspirational.

 

However, just as Brian thought he was about to come himself, a nasty voice beside his ear whispered, "what's wrong, Stud? Getting too old to get off? Might wanna have that prostate checked at your age, you know?" Brian's pace faltered a bit and Daniel trotted off towards his own bike with an evil grin on his handsome face.

 

By the time Brian managed to get himself off, he was one of the last to reach his bike. Kerek, who didn’t seem to be in that much of a hurry despite this event being a ‘race’, sauntered over to the bike next to Brian’s just as the grumbling stud was starting to pedal. Kerek waited next to his own bike for several seconds, looking around him furtively until he saw that the servant observing this part of the event had turned his back. Then Kerek dashed over to Brian’s bike carrying one of the large bottles of lube that was always sitting around the house and squirted out a huge dollop of the slick stuff on the wheel of the stationary bike Brian was using. Brian yelled out a loud “What the Fuck!” as Kerek darted away giving Brian a half-apologetic shrug and grin as he mounted his own bike.

 

Since this style of stationary bike used a belt mechanism rather than a chain, the lubricant Kerek had added caused havoc with Brian’s ability to keep up a good pace. The belt was constantly slipping - not enough to break or cause any serious problems, but enough so that Brian couldn’t go as fast as he’d like. It was so aggravating. So much for his thought that he could pull ahead during the bike leg of the race.

 

Brian jumped off the bike as soon as he reached the five mile mark and trotted over to the chairs, arriving just after Malik. Brian vaguely wondered why Mal wasn’t much farther ahead in the race, considering he was one of the fittest of the group. A quick glance at the pool showed three heads already working away at the swimming segment. Since Brian was a strong swimmer, he knew he could catch up and possibly even pull ahead as soon as he got there. But, first, he needed to suck Malik off as fast as he could.

 

He and Malik agreed to 69 - the most efficient means to accomplish this part of the race - so they could both get off and then get on with the rest of the game. Brian settled Malik on his back and then crawled over the top of the lithe, stocky black man. And all was going along swimmingly for the first couple of minutes until Brian was torn abruptly from his happy blow job haze with a painful jolt.

 

Malik, the kid who normally had superb blow job technique, had used his TEETH!

 

“Oops! Sorry about that!” Malik mumbled insincerely from his position near Brian’s balls. “Guess I got a little carried away!”

 

“What the FUCK!” Brian complained, as his erection flagged. “If you do that again, you’ll be a dead chocolate twinkie!”

 

Malik didn’t respond since his mouth was already once again full of Brian’s dick. Of course, after that it took Brian a while before he was back in the blow job groove and even longer before he managed to get a resistant Malik to finally come. By then he and Malik were the last two to leave the couches.

 

Brian now strongly suspected that the entirety of Justin’s team strategy discussion was about how to sabotage HIM.

 

When he finally dove into the pool, he thought it would be over. He was sure that, at this point, he couldn’t make up enough time to win. He hoped that either Dane or Paal was faring better. At least there was no need for the little fuckers on Justin’s team to keep up their campaign of distraction. Brian decided just to enjoy the swim and treat it like he would any other workout.

 

He was unfortunately wrong about the other team leaving him alone, though. Just as he neared the far end of the pool and was about to go under the water to effect a smooth turn, his momentum was completely thrown off when two water-filled condom bombs hit him square on the top of his head!  He paused in his stroke and brought his head up out of the water to see Justin and Kerek standing there at the end of the pool, their hands full of more of the offensive condom water balloons, grinning maliciously at him.

 

“Plan on finishing this race any time this century, old man?” Kerek yelled teasingly before the pair bombarded him with the rest of their ammunition and then dove back into the pool to finish their own swimming segments.

 

“Fuckers!” Brian muttered bitterly and returned to his swim, but with a renewed desire to at least beat out the two mad bombers.

 

Justin, Kerek and Malik all took turns haranguing him and lobbing additional condom bombs at Brian every few lengths of the pool, but he ignored them. He swam determinedly. He wasn’t going to let the little saboteurs make him look bad. He might not win, but he certainly wasn’t going to let any of THEM finish ahead of him. And, even with all the distractions, Brian managed to finish all 25 lengths in just under 10 minutes. Now all Brian had to do was fuck someone and he was good to go.

 

Brian looked around quickly as he climbed out of the pool. It seemed like most of Justin’s team was taking their time at this particular competition - except for Daniel who was already more than halfway through fucking Dane on the first chaise. Justin was just starting to fuck Paal on the next couch over. But both Malik and Kerek were loitering around the edge of the pool where they’d climbed out just after Brian. Brian didn’t really care why they were lollygagging, though. He thought he might still have a chance at this thing, since all he had to do was fuck someone till he got off and he was done. He shied away from Malik - still a little pissed off about the teeth from earlier - grabbed Kerek and tossed him haphazardly on the third couch. Twenty seconds later he had a condom on and was fucking away, happy as a pig getting a poke.

 

Fucking Kerek felt good. It was something he was good at and wasn’t in the least bit confusing or frustrating. It didn’t require any deep thoughts or complicated decisions. It was just fucking. And it was the first time Brian had felt in control since breakfast, which was very reassuring and comforting. So Brian just let himself go, enjoying the moment and not really thinking, for the moment at least, about obstreperous blonds or interfering friends or stupid water games or anything else for that matter, except the nice little jolts of pleasure caused by the friction of his cock plowing into a nice tight asshole.

 

In no time at all, he was right there on the cusp of coming. He could feel those delicious flickers of electricity licking at his balls. There was a sensation of gathering in all the pleasure into a glowing ball of energy based at the bottom of his spine which was growing and pulsing and just about to explode with that lovely flood of endorphins that would wash over him and, for at least a few moments, make everything perfect in his world. Just a few more thrusts and he’d be there. Almost. Almost. Almost.

 

*Aaarrrgggghhhhhh!*

 

Five seconds before he was about to come, Brian felt the cushion of the chaise dip under his knees and then a thick, cold, lube-slippery, blunt object slithered up between his thighs with the apparent intention of inserting itself into his own nice tight asshole. He screeched like a little girl and twisted about violently, trying to free himself of the weight on his back. With a little bucking and a sideways wriggle, he was finally free of the heavy mass. In the process, however, he’d also fallen off the side of the couch. From his new vantage point lying on his back on the grass with his arms and legs splayed out every which way, Brian could see Kerek and Malik sitting side by side on the couch and laughing their fucking heads off at Brian’s shocked expression.

 

The view changed pretty quickly as Brian’s expression mutated from hurt vulnerability to mad as a hornet in only a heartbeat. The cackling pair stopped laughing and looked at each other with trepidation. By mutual consent, they silently agreed to get ready to run for their lives. Brian was panting with rage, his fists already clenched tighter than his asshole in response to the perceived threat to its sanctity. The boys slowly backed off the chaise like frightened rabbits preparing to run from a ravening wolf . . .

 

The masked servant in charge blowing his whistle to indicate that Daniel had finished fucking Dane and the competition was officially over was the only thing that saved Kerek and Malik from imminent destruction. The two pranksters were able to flee with their tails between their legs as Brian looked over at the happy winner doing a disgustingly ostentatious victory dance. Behind Daniel, Justin and with the remains of Brian’s own team were standing there laughing at Brian’s predicament. If anything, that sight made Brian even more incensed.

 

By the time Brian turned back to take out his attackers, the foolishly bold boys were gone. But they were NOT forgotten. No fucking way. Their punishment would come - Brian promised himself that. Oh yes, they would be soundly punished and he could promise they would NOT enjoy the experience.

 

Forget trying to figure out how to make up with the scheming little blond! How dare Justin and his little band of tricky twinks try to take out Brian Kinney. There was nothing Brian hated more than being made fun of. Fuck Justin and his whole merry band of buffoons. Here he’d been, feverishly thinking all day about how to make up with the terrible twink, and meanwhile the kid was busy coming up with new ways to humiliate him. Well, at least he didn’t need to worry about fixing things with the beastly blond anymore.

 

Brian decided to concentrate instead on figuring out how to get back at all of them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/5/15 - So . . . is it strange that I spend all my days wandering through life only half paying attention to what I’m supposed to be doing at work or elsewhere, while the majority of my brain is busy thinking up the rules to all these ridiculous sex games? I’m even dreaming about this story now. OMG! I’m so warped! Is there a 12 step program for fanfic addiction? Oh, never mind - I wouldn’t go anyway since I love my obsession. But still . . . even I wonder a little . . . this really CAN’T be normal!
> 
> Credit goes out to Samcdee for the Suck Me/Fuck me game idea and to Alnwick for helping me on the Pentathlon of Passion scenes. Also, Nichelle Wellesly gets credit for the Bobbing for Cock idea, although I changed the name of the game so I can use her name later for something else. Thanks, guys! TAG
> 
> BTW - I’m so ashamed that I’ve gotten so far behind in responding to your reviews and comments. I’ve been so totally obsessed with writing I barely sleep let alone take time to answer your reviews lately. But please don’t stop reviewing. I promise on Brian and Justin’s toy chest that I WILL get back to all of you as soon as I can pry my numb fingers off my keyboard, get some food and take a shower. I live for your reviews and they are one the primary motivating factors that keeps me writing. So, please don’t stop. Please. I’m begging here.


	32. How To Argue 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants Brian and Justin to continue to argue and act like a**es? Anybody? No? Well, fine, then. I guess I'll let them make up. But, in the process they'll have to learn some relationship basics - How To Argue 101. Enjoy! TAG

 

Chapter 32 - How To Argue 101. (Sunday In The Sun: Aftermath)

 

As soon as the Pentathlon of Passion was finished, The Master gathered the boys back up and thanked them for their efforts that day. He seemed quite happy with the day’s outcome. Not a word was said about Justin’s team’s efforts to sabotage Brian. If Brian hadn’t already been so hopping mad that he could barely see straight, he might have said something. As it was, he was too busy glaring at the clique of sniggering, whispering boys who tended to break out into loud cackles of laughter every time they looked Brian’s way.

 

Brian barely heard the rest of The Master’s announcements. He only knew that Dane had won the week’s Blog Bitch award - which garnered him the reward of a future indulgence - because all the others gathered around the big lug and spent an inordinate amount of time congratulating him. From the short excerpt passage that they read aloud, it seemed like their resident giant was really a poet in disguise. Who knew?

 

Brian DID notice however when a certain little blond went up to the bigger blond and, with a knowing look in his direction, made a show of being extra touchy-feely with the blogging wonder. The kiss with full tongue was especially nauseating. And it didn’t help at all that the infuriating brat then turned to his cronies in crime and fucking giggled. GIGGLED! Then the little devil hooked his arm through Dane’s and led him away into the house with a proprietary air that sliced right through Brian’s gut!

 

Kerek and Malik’s giggling died away pretty quickly however as soon as they looked over and saw the horribly hurt look on Brian’s usually impassive face. Malik felt his heart drop into his stomach. For a brief instant, Malik looked into Brian’s eyes and saw such an incredible weight of betrayal and vulnerability that it made him sick to his stomach. He had no idea that Brian, who was always so brash and self-confident, would take their teasing so much to heart. But it was all there in his eyes. The hurt. The fear. The pain of betrayal.

 

“Fuck!” Malik didn’t even realize he’d spoken aloud until he heard his own voice.

 

Everyone nearby turned to see what it was he was so shocked about. Including Justin. Which was when the youngest House Boy saw the direction of Malik’s gaze. Justin turned towards Brian as well, curious about whatever had caused his friend to exclaim the way he had. And he too saw the depth of anguish in the beautiful, wide open, hazel eyes that had, up till now, always been masked behind a facade of unflappable urbanity.

 

“Fuck!” Justin echoed the shock he’d heard from Malik.

 

 

Since the boys had the night off, they’d requested pizza for dinner. Everyone agreed this should be eaten in the living room while they watched the movie - a porn-free selection for a change - that Dane had picked out as his reward for winning the Orgasm Challenge on Fetish Friday. Dane had opted for a humorous classic: Monty Python’s, ‘Life of Brian’. When he’d requested that particular selection, he’d thought it would be a fun choice and he could use it tease Brian a bit. However, considering the the day they’d had and the state Brian was in now, he no longer thought that would be wise.

 

Their own resident Brian had been quiet and withdrawn all evening. After they'd been dismissed by The Master, Brian had retreated to the Break Room for his hour of downtime. While he was gone, everyone had bombarded Justin with questions until the boy had finally spilled the beans and confessed that they'd had an argument that seemed to have gotten a little out of hand.

 

Living up each other's asses as they had been for the past couple of weeks - both literally and metaphorically speaking - everyone had become really attuned to each other's moods. They all felt the shift in the dynamics when one of their numbers was feeling off. And this rift between Brian and Justin was screwing up everyone's mojo. It was uncomfortable in the extreme for the entire household - well, except for Daniel, who not-so-secretly reveled in the air of discord and was probably plotting about how to use it to his advantage. But the rest of the boys didn't like it one bit.

 

When Brian finally had emerged from the Break Room, everyone was extremely solicitous of his needs. He was given the best seat in the house for the movie - the seat on the couch next to the arm rest and directly in front of the big screen television. Paal brought Brian's dinner over - a large serving of caesar salad with one very small slice of margarita pizza and a bottle of his favorite hoppy IPA. Meanwhile, Justin sat at the far end of the couch, clearly stewing over what he should do or say, shooting the occasional worried look in Brian's direction and pretty much ignoring his plateful of food.

 

After they'd all grabbed something to eat, Dane popped the movie into the DVD player and claimed the seat next to Brian. The gentle giant started to explain his movie choice and apologize, but Brian waved off his concerns. Brian was a huge movie buff and, while his personal preference might have been for dramas, he'd watched enough Monty Python to be able to quote quite a few of the movie's more famous lines. He was also a big fan of Graham Chapman, who'd been an out and proud gay actor long before it was socially acceptable in the States. So, while Brian wasn't chortling along with the rest, he wasn't unhappy to sit and watch the movie with the other House Boys either.

 

About a third of the way into the movie - right at the point where it was explained that 'Blessed Are The Cheesemakers' wasn't meant to be taken literally and was instead a reference to any manufacturers of dairy products - Justin got up the gumption to approach the other end of the couch. His tentative, "want another beer, Brian?" was rebuffed with an inarticulate shrug that sent him scurrying off to the kitchen. The kid didn't even try to approach Brian again the rest of the evening. And, before the final credits had started to run along with Eric Idle's catchy rendition of "Always Look On The Bright Side", Justin had disappeared into the basement, followed by Malik and Kerek.

 

Brian watched the twinkie trio's retreat before he got up from the couch himself. He hadn't taken even one step though, before he was halted by a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Paal's kind, dark brown eyes focused intently on him. Normally, Brian would have run from the sort of 'talk' he knew would accompany that look, but something about the Indian man's serious expression held him in his place.

 

"Brian, my friend, I realize that it is probably none of my business, however, I do not like seeing both you and the little one so sad," Paal sounded concerned and fatherly. "You do know you are being quite silly about all this, do you not? Whatever you are arguing over, it is not worth it. Right now, the only thing hurt is your ego, but if you go on as you are your prideful stubbornness might cost you something much more precious."

 

"Thank you, Swami Paal. But if I need spiritual advice, I'll go get a tarot reading from Mysterious Marilyn. At least she makes me laugh," Brian snarked in attempt to deflect the all that concerned sympathy.

 

"Just fucking go and talk to him already you bloody idiot!" Dane chimed in, berating Brian from his spot on the couch. "YOU may not realize what a good thing you've got going, but everyone else around here sure does. And not everyone's going to wait while you dick around trying to figure out how to get your head out of your ass. You'll lose him." Dane's warning sounded almost like a threat - like he'd be the first one waiting in line to snatch up an unclaimed Cupcake - and it was a threat that Brian didn't take lightly.

 

In spite of what an exhausting day it had been - physically and emotionally - Brian couldn't settle. He'd been pacing around and around the empty bedroom for several long minutes. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to strangle Justin or grab him and kiss the fucking shit out of him. How could one tiny little blond boy be so completely aggravating?

 

Brian hated emotional confrontations. All his life he’d avoided them wherever and however he could. Emotionally detached was his default setting. When he couldn’t completely avoid emotional situations, he tended to react defensively, using humor or sarcasm to deflect any potentially hurtful words. And, if that didn’t work, he’d strike out and get angry. But, after what the other guys had said earlier, he thought that maybe, just this once, he was going to have to try and actually have a conversation about all this with the kid. He didn’t want to but he really couldn’t stand leaving things the way they were.

 

Hence the pacing. He was gearing himself up to talk to the kid. Getting his thoughts in order and preparing his pitch. He could sell anything, right? This was really no different. Right? And when the kid came upstairs to go to bed, Brian would be ready for him. He could do the conversation thing. He was sure he could do it . . . Maybe. If only the twink would get here already!

 

When the door knob rattled announcing that someone was about to enter the room, Brian was actually relieved to think he could finally get this over with. He turned towards the door, an expectant and hopeful look on his face. It was ‘GO’ time.

 

“Hey!” Brian’s shoulders sagged as a dark brown face peeked tentatively around the edge of the door. Malik looked and sounded way more timid than usual. “Is it safe to come in?” Brian waved him in and then flopped down on the bed dispiritedly. “Brian. I just want to say that I’m sorry, man. I know that we kind of went overboard with the jokes and all. We didn’t really mean anything by it. We were just having fun and teasing you a bit, you know. But, I get that you didn’t find it as funny as we did. So . . .”  Malik broke off, not sure if his apology was accepted or not since Brian was still lying on the bed completely silent and not meeting his eyes. “You’re not going to kick me out of bed too are you?”

 

“I didn’t kick him out of bed!” Brian insisted.

 

“Then why is Justin sleeping . . .” Malik looked back over his shoulder and it looked, from Brian’s vantage point, like the direction of his gaze was pointed across the hall towards the bedroom where Dane and Kerek usually slept.

 

Brian didn’t let the boy finish. “It’s his choice where the fuck he wants to be. If he doesn’t want  me . . . If he doesn’t want to sleep here then that’s his call. Why should I give a fuck?” Brian angrily flipped over on his side so that he was facing the wall and Malik couldn’t see the hurt look in his eyes.

 

There was no response from the young man still standing undecidedly in the doorway. Malik felt more than a little guilty about how he’d acted earlier. He probably shouldn’t have encouraged Justin. But, then again, nobody really knew how badly Brian would take their little jokes. And now they were both hurt and angry and neither of them, apparently, had a fucking clue about how to fix things.

 

Malik got it that Justin was basically just a kid - he was only eighteen, for fuck’s sake - and, not that Mal was much older himself, but he did remember being eighteen. It was NOT an easy time. He remembered how hard that age was. He remembered being so uncontrollably horny all the time that he could barely think straight. And he remembered how it made you do the stupidest things. He remembered the night he’d broken up with his first boyfriend over a stupid argument about who’s turn it was to use the Playstation. He’d totally overreacted and taken Chris’ words to heart, taking offense when he’d called him a skid mark that wouldn’t come off the couch. Looking back the next day, he couldn’t believe that he’d been so quick to take offense at something that was probably meant as a joke. And then he’d been too fucking chicken shit to go explain and apologize and had just left. It was so stupid but so totally something a hormonally confused and inexperienced eighteen-year-old would do. But Mal was not about to let his friend, Justin, make the same mistake.

 

Of course, Brian didn’t have the excuse of being eighteen, even though he was acting as silly as Justin. None of them really knew anything about Brian’s history outside of what his reputation on Liberty Avenue told them. He was always so reserved and cool - well, except when he’d been around Justin - and that aloof exterior didn’t encourage people to ask him intimate questions about his life. Malik had sensed from the very beginning, though, that something in Brian’s past had left him emotionally vulnerable. And now Brian was acting like just another hurt and confused kid, rather than the mature, professional adult he seemed on the outside. It was like he had no clue about how a relationship was supposed to work or how to fix things with Justin. Couldn’t the big oaf see that Justin’s pranks and teasing were the kid’s unconventional and perhaps inept way of reopening communications, and not the intentional slight that Brian seemed to think it was.

 

These two really were challenged! Malik felt like shit for his part in making things worse, but still they just needed to grow up - both of them. However, it looked like it would take the two of them far too long to realize that on their own. Mal was going to have to take action.

 

Brian felt the bed shift behind him as Malik climbed in. The angry brunet refused to roll over or even acknowledge him. Damned twinks! All of them could go fuck themselves as far as Brian was concerned. He really didn’t need all the shit they caused in his life. And he wasn’t going to relent just because Malik scooted up behind him and left a gentle kiss on his shoulder.

 

“Brian?” Malik’s low-pitched voice was soothing, but Brian wasn’t ready to hear him yet. “Brian? Fine, if you don’t want to talk to me, I get it. I screwed up, all right? I’m sorry.” Malik had moved so that he was now sitting up behind Brian and was using his strong, skilled hands to rub away at the knots in Brian’s tense shoulders. “We really didn’t mean to hurt you, you know. We were just goofing around and got a little carried away.” Malik pushed a little harder on Brian’s right shoulder, pushing the now compliant man all the way over on his stomach so it was easier to give him a more thorough massage. “And you do understand that Justin’s kinda young, right? He told me before that he’s never had a boyfriend - or even dated anyone. I think he figured he was just being cute or funny by singling you out like that. He would never do something intentionally mean. It’s just not in his nature. And he wouldn’t have dreamed of teasing you like that if he didn’t feel something for you. It was really a compliment if you look at it that way.”

 

Brian grunted, still a bit angry but reluctantly conceding that maybe Malik had a point. He shifted around so his head was now more comfortably propped up on his arms while Malik continued with the pacifying massage. He hadn’t even realized how tense he was until Mal’s talented fingers had begun their therapy.

 

“Granted, I’m not sure what started your little argument. Justin was pretty angry to start with, so you must have done something to piss him off. But I really think that by the time the Pentathlon started he was already starting to regret the way he overreacted earlier,” Malik tried to explain how he saw things in order to give Brian a little better perspective. “I’m sure that he’s ready to apologize so y’all can move on to the make up sex part. He’s maybe just a little too embarrassed about everything to face you - which is why he’s hiding out right now. He’s young and inexperienced and not sure what to do. I’m sure you get that. But you do know that you’re going to have to apologize too, right?”

 

Brian snorted derisively but didn’t say anything.

 

“Damn, you are a stubborn one, aren’t you?” Malik couldn’t help the little smack he landed on Brian’s ass. “Would it kill you to go find him and just say two little words? ‘I’m sorry’. It’s not that tough, Brian.”

 

“He . . . I’m not going to go pull the kid out of someone else’s bed just to fucking humiliate myself again by apologizing. Like I said, it’s his call where he wants to be . . . I don’t . . .  I can’t . . .” Brian couldn’t seem to find the right words for what he needed to say, and in the end just gave up.

 

“Fine. Be that way,” Malik chuckled at the man’s persistent orneriness. Brian really was just as inept at this relationship thing as Justin. “Except that, I happen to know Justin is sleeping on the couch downstairs right now.” Brian looked up at THAT particular gem of knowledge, a slow and very tentative smile creeping over his face. “How about I just go and let him know that you’re not asleep yet? Hmmm?” Malik clambered off the bed and started to head towards the door. “You two so owe me for this though. Now I’M gonna have to sleep on that lumpy couch!”

 

 

“So, are you all done queening out? Or should I give you a few more minutes,” Malik jumped on top of Justin, making the couch springs groan from the impact.

 

“Fuck! You weigh a fucking ton, Mal. Get the hell off me so I can breathe already!” Justin complained and tried ineffectually to push his solidly built friend off the top of him.

 

“Nope. I’m not going anywhere until you get off your perky little white boy ass and go make up with Brian. He’s sitting in the bedroom brooding and it’s really not a good look for him. He’ll get wrinkles. You have to go save him.” Malik teased, trying to cajole his friend into action.

 

“Fuck off, Mal!” Justin apparently wasn’t ready to joke about things. Justin scooted up into a sitting position, a cushion held to his chest almost like a shield, and looked at his buddy with such anguish it made Mal’s heart hurt. “I so totally screwed up today, Mal. I can’t believe I overreacted so bad. And, then, all those stupid pranks? I still can’t get over the way he looked. He was so . . . Fuck it! Brian’s probably never going to speak to me again.”

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re the BIGGEST drama queen ever?” Malik shoved Justin’s shoulder good naturedly but the blond boy only let himself fall over until he was face down in the cushions. “Sheesh! You and Brian both - you’re fucking WAY high maintenance. You so deserve each other!” Malik squirmed closer to the recumbent form and put his arms around the poor, dejected youth. “So, you DO know the correct way to have an argument, right? Cause I don’t think Brian does and fuck knows you act like you don’t have a clue either . . .” Justin’s head came up off the cushion long enough to give Mal a puzzled look. “Shit! You two are gonna kill me!”

 

Malik moved off Justin sufficiently so they could both sit up. “Okay, listen up. I’m going to instruct you in the PROPER way to argue and then it’ll be up to you two to take if from there. Ready?” Justin nodded, his face all wrinkled up with concentration. “You guys have already mastered the first part. You disagreed about something and you both said stupid shit - am I right?” Justin nodded again, so Malik continued. “After that it’s cool if you both get pissy and go off to lick your wounds and shit like that. That’s normal. And, you can even brood a bit and rant to your friends. That way you get it out of your system. You two did that part just fine too. Then, what you’re supposed to do is you both realize you’re being silly and that whatever you were arguing about was stupid. I think you’ve both reached that stage, am I right?” Another blond nod. “Good. You’re right on schedule. NOW - the hard part - one of you has to have the balls to go to the other and make the first apology. Then the other one apologizes back. You both admit you were idiots and totally overreacted. Then you get to kiss and fuck and all will be once again copacetic.”

 

“But, what if Brian’s still too angry to even talk to me,” Justin asked, sounding like a little boy and not a fledgling adult. “He looked so pissed off and he wouldn’t even talk to me during the movie.”

 

“He’ll talk to you now. But you’re going to have to be the one to make the first move. I don’t know what’s up with our Brian, but I don’t think he has much more experience at this relationship thing than you do.”

 

Justin took a deep, fortifying breath, then looked at Malik with a determined glint in his eye. “Here goes . . .” He got off the couch and started to walk toward the stairs, but paused after a few steps. “If I don’t come back in, like, an hour, send in a rescue squad, okay? You’ll probably find me lying on the floor in a tangled bloody heap after Brian bites my head off and someone will have to call emergency services.”

 

“Well, either that, or you’ll be in the middle of having the best make up sex ever seen on the planet. Either way, I’ll be happy to come barging in and save you from it,” Malik threw the cushion Justin had been hiding behind earlier at the boy’s head. “Just go already, will you?”

 

Justin hesitated at the door to the bedroom. He knew he was being a pussy. It was time to man up. Twisting the knob and pushing the door open a crack, he peeked around the edge and saw Brian sprawled out on the bed with all the pillows behind his back. He looked up at Justin apprehensively. Justin hovered by the door unsure what to do next.

 

“Coming in?” Brian asked politely.

 

“Huh?” Justin seemed startled to hear the vision in front of him speak. “Oh. Yeah!” He stepped all the way into the room.

 

“Shut the door,” Brian instructed and Justin turned his back to the room, swallowed, closed his eyes and sighed before firmly pulling the door closed.

 

When Justin still just stood there, unspeaking, Brian actually got a small hint of a smile on his lips. “So, are you coming or going. Or coming and then going? Or coming and staying?” He asked, his tongue firmly implanted in his cheek.

 

At least that little bit of levity relaxed Justin enough that he remembered how to speak once again. “Hey!” Justin smiled shyly.

 

“Hey yourself.” Brian was all cool nonchalance.

 

Justin took a few more tentative steps toward the bed. When it didn’t look like Brian was likely to spring on him, the boy carefully perched on the edge of the mattress. He looked at Brian intently but neither knew where to start. Justin chewed on his bottom lip nervously for several seconds, hesitating and trying to find the right words.

“I’m sorry, Brian,” He figured he’d open with classic honesty.

 

He looked up at the man he’d begun to have such strong feelings for and again paused. How was he supposed to do this without making things worse? Where did he start? Brian seemed just as confused and tongue tied. Which was ridiculous and would get them nowhere fast. Better to just get it over with.

 

Brian apparently had the same idea. They both started speaking at the same time.

 

“I shouldn’t have encouraged the guys to to play all of those pranks on you. I didn’t mean to . . .”

 

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I was just pissed off at Ted and my friend Michael . . .”

 

Both voices tapered off and Justin devolved into a spat of giggles. “I really am sorry Brian. I didn’t mean anything by it. I was just being an ass, I guess, and I didn’t realize how overboard I was going until it was too late,” Justin, once launched on the path of apology, rambled on quite well. “Of course, you shouldn’t have yelled at me in the first place, but I guess I DID overreact to that too. I guess I kinda lost it. You may not have noticed, but Malik says I’m a total drama queen and he’s probably right. And then I didn’t know what to say or how to fix things and everything I did just seemed to make it worse and I’m really, really, really sorry. Can you please forgive me . . .”

 

Justin might have gone on for hours at the rate he was going if Brian hadn’t stifled the outburst with one finger laid gently across the full bubblegum pink lips. “It’s okay, Sunshine. We were both asses. I forgive you.” Brian was rewarded with a full wattage Sunshine smile. “Now shut up and fucking kiss me already you twat.”

 

The ecstatic blond boy bounced obediently up the bed until he landed squarely astraddle of Brian’s hips, his hands already buried in the soft, baby fine auburn hair and his lips happily descending to meet Brian’s own. The little spark of static electricity that zapped them in the process only added to the pleasure. And it felt so fucking good. So right. Brian couldn’t believe it had only been a few hours since their last kiss because it felt like he’d gone days without the touch of those firm, full, warm lips against his own. He felt his lips part and his tongue beginning to dart out for a more satisfying taste . . .

 

“Wait!” the panting blond boy pulled away from Brian’s embrace. “Wait, Brian. First, you have to say it.” Brian looked at him confused and a little pissed off at the interruption. Justin shook his head at the intransigent older man. “You have to say the words. Otherwise it doesn’t count.”

 

“Justin . . . I don’t . . .”

 

“No, Brian. You HAVE to say it. It’s a non-optional social convention,” Justin was insistent.

Brian sighed. If he wanted to move on to the make up sex that he had already planned out in his head, he was going to have to make amends. He knew it. It didn’t matter that he hated to apologize. He hated that apologies were just empty words which really didn’t do anything. It didn’t make whatever you’d done wrong any better. It was just words.

 

But it seemed like the kid needed the words. The annoying little blond brat was sitting there, his nose all scrunched up adorably, holding his breath and waiting. Brian, and his principles, didn’t stand a chance against adorable blondness.

  
  


“Fine,” Brian took a deep breath and said the words. “I’m sorry.”

 

If it was possible to be literally blinded by a smile, Brian would have been once he’d been hit with the unbelievably bright smile beamed at him by his now-satisfied brat. “See, Brian. You said it and it didn’t kill you.”

 

“Actually, it did. I think I’m having a heart attack or maybe a stroke even as we speak!” Brian threw his head back with his tongue lolling out as evidence of his impending demise.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to give you mouth-to-mouth then,” Justin teased, crawling back up Brian’s body so he could reach the dark raspberry lips he so wanted to lick.

 

“I think mouth-to-cock would be more effective,” Brian suggested with a tongue in cheek grin.

 

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll get there,” Justin promised as he dove down and started in on his own make up sex plans.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/7/15 - Sorry to put you all through that little bit of angst. No relationship is perfect though. Every couple argues occasionally. Brian and Justin needed to learn that they actually CAN argue and it's not the end of everything. And now they have and we can move on to more fun matters - like the make up sex and all the other sex that comes after. (See, you KNEW I'd fix things right? No worries!) TAG 
> 
> PS. I wanted to get this posted before the mobs with pitchforks and flaming torches got to my home, so I didn't take time to do a final proof read. Sorry for any mistakes. I'll try to come back and get them later.


	33. Moving On.

Chapter 33 - Moving On. (Monday, June 13th)

The sound of the beatific blond boy's breathing had changed just enough that Brian knew he was awake. Like a heat seeking missile, the warm lithesome body rolled over and glommed onto him, enveloping Brian in arms as tenacious as an octopus. At the same time, Brian felt the lower half of the snugly warm boyish body tilting forward, hips blindly seeking contact with his own lower half. Neither of them had reached the point of coherent speech yet but when the full coral-pink lips nuzzled at his ear, making small interrogatory noises, Brian understood exactly what was being asked.

Shit! The kid was fucking insatiable! How many times had they fucked already that night? Five, six, seven times? More? Brian had lost count. But somehow the palms of his hands, the thin skin over his hip bones, the chafed skin on the inside of his thighs, knew. Some sense memory of their prior joinings lingered in his skin, his joints, the very fiber of his being. But all Brian remembered consciously was the overwhelming feeling of softness, slick skin gliding over skin, warmth and wetness and heat and then jolting shots of pure electricity jarring his soul.

Somehow the solid body clinging to him seemed to melt, it's bones dissolving and the flesh melding with his own. His own body followed suit and he found himself melted over the top of the pale form under him as their lips hesitantly made renewed contact. The first touch was so light as to barely be felt. Brian felt like he was breathing in the smell and texture of Justin's lips rather than tasting them. But that didn't last long.

The hunger to devour the young flesh under him - that same desire he'd been fighting since the first time he'd had the boy - resurfaced without any warning. It shocked him the same way it had every single time he'd felt the sensation. He had the vaguely worrisome thought that he'd never get enough of this boy, but shook it off once again. There wasn't any time to mull over such revolutionary thoughts right then. He was consumed by his urgency and couldn't stop for vague philosophical contemplation. From the way Justin’s mouth was latched onto his own, it seemed that the younger man felt the exact same need.

He rolled off the yielding body, their lips remaining locked together, and lifted Justin’s shoulder enough so that the boy tipped onto his side, facing away from Brian but insistently wriggling his round bottom closer at the same time. Justin smiled enticingly over his right shoulder as Brian paused long enough to grab some supplies from the nightstand and hastily suit up. Brian propped himself up on one elbow for leverage and also so he wouldn’t have to relinquish his ability to reach those tasty lips. Justin’s upper body was twisted around - he was just as avidly interested in maintaining the contact with Brian's delicious dark raspberry lips - one hand's delicate long artistic fingers cupped around the edge of Brian's jaw.

After all their prior endeavors, the boy was plenty ready for him. Brian wrapped one hand around the curve of Justin's hip bone and let his hard length glide right in. They slid together easily. They just seemed to fit. Brian had felt that same connection from the very start but it still amazed him every single time. It was almost like the gratifying snap when two jigsaw puzzle pieces fit together. As though the tang of his piece was custom designed to lock with the warm wet blank of Justin's. It was such an immediate bond. It almost overwhelmed Brian once again. He had to pause, catch his breath and concentrate to ensure he didn't cum at that first moment.

He held himself perfectly still, embraced deep inside his lover’s welcoming body, while the blond gasped and his supple body arched from a reciprocal jolt of sensation. Brian fought the insistent pulling - that feeling like someone was tugging on a cord hooked to the inside of his navel which, if he gave into it, would trigger the cascade of pleasure that would end things far too soon. Which was truly remarkable considering how many times he'd already come that night. His dick seemed super-sensitized, though. It took a couple of deep breaths to steady him enough that he was once again in control.

By the time he felt safe to move again, his frisky blond seemed to have lost all control. The close-cropped blond head had fallen back on the pillow, Justin's mouth was open and his gasping breaths were mingled with little mewling cries. It was such a delectable sight. The wantonness. The abandonment. The sheer rutting lust. And maybe even more revealing, the complete and total trust that Brian felt emanating from the boy struck a chord deep within the older man.

Brian slid his left arm underneath Justin's body, his right already wrapped lower around a slim waist, and pulled the lissome youth as close as he could. They rocked slowly to the rhythm of their jointly beating hearts. Brian kept his arms tight around the smaller frame. His one hand brushing languidly along the boy's heated cock, his belly and thighs, enjoying the feel of that ultra-soft skin, so soft and smooth it felt like polished silk under his fingertips. In the dark of the warm summer night with their sweat-slicked skin gluing them together and the never ending prickles of their rising pleasure obscuring every other sense, the world around Brian seemed surreal. He wondered briefly, if he could just get close enough, would they dissolve into each other?

Some indeterminate time later, when the moment of dissolution did come, it came quietly. The boy breathed out a plaintive "Brian!" and began to tremble in his lover's arms. The vibrations washed through them both, sweeping Brian along into his own happy convulsions. And when the big brunet came back to a sense of himself he found he was still holding Justin tightly to his chest, his lips tickling up and down the column of Justin's long pale neck as the boy's boneless body sagged in his arms.

"Good boy," Brian whispered, not really understanding why he'd said such a silly thing, except that he felt a strange sense of satisfaction that he'd finally sated the insatiable youth.

As he started to disentangle their legs, though, the twink revived a bit. "Don't go, Brian. Please," he whispered pleadingly. "I hate feeling so . . . so empty . . . afterwards. Just stay a little longer. Please."

"Shhh," Brian hushed him. "I'm not going anywhere, Sunshine. I'll still be here, even after you fall asleep with my cock inside you. I won't leave you." With a contented sigh the young blond subsided again, a heavy but reassuring weight in Brian's arms.

Brian heard these words he'd uttered as if from a distance. They amazed him. It didn't sound like him. He'd NEVER said anything quite so sappy in his entire life. But, then again, they felt right. THIS felt right.

Maybe Mikey was right. Maybe he had been brainwashed. But, fuck it all - if so, it was well worth it.

Brian and Justin were a bit late coming downstairs the next morning. The rest of the House Boys were already assembled in the Greatroom and waiting to hear the day's announcements. Brian was uncharacteristically disconcerted by the knowing and amused looks everyone was shooting at the two of them. He looked down to where his fingers were entwined with Justin's and felt himself blush. Which of course threw him off even more because Brian Kinney did NOT blush like some inexperienced twink. But he still felt unaccountably shy knowing that all these other men were watching him and apparently saw right through his aloof exterior. He was far more embarrassed getting caught in a moment of casual intimacy than he'd ever been fucking in public. Go figure.

Luckily, Brian didn’t have time to stew over this newest development. They barely made into into the lineup with the other contestants before the lights flickered and the voice of The Master echoed out of the speakers near his portrait.

“Good morning, my children! Are all of you ready to head into a brand new week of pleasure and discovery? I certainly hope so, since I have so MUCH planned for you,” The Master sounded as pleased with himself as always and Brian winced at the over-the-top showmanship. “Today, of course, you have no tasks that need to be completed until we meet again for the evening Challenge. I hope you enjoy your day of rest, my children, since you have well earned it. However, there are a couple of announcements that we need to get through first before you go along on your merry way.”

“First of all, as I’m sure you’re all aware, yesterday’s Sunday in the Sun was a rousing success. Our little game has made quite the splash in the news media and I thank you for so graciously participating in the interviews yesterday. The full new coverage will be hitting later this week, which I expect will result in even more interest. Keep that in mind, boys, in your day-to-day activities.” The Master went on, “I expect we will be having even more online visitors in the days to come and your extra efforts to please them will be rewarded. And, to help you keep up appearances, as it were, I am making several beauty and grooming professionals available to you today. My servants will be happy to assist you in setting up times for each of you to get haircuts, waxing or whatever other services you require. The servants will also be taking orders for any additional personal care products you might require - all of which will be delivered to you later in the week. Please take full advantage of these services. Neat and tidy is always more pleasing to both myself and your housemates, I’m sure.”

“And while you are waiting for your turn with these professionals, I have two small things that might amuse you,” The Master’s voice rang with a hint of hilarity. “First of all, there is the matter of rewarding the winners of yesterday’s competition as well as punishing the losing team. Brian, Paal and Dane, please step forward.” The three men from the losing team took their places. “Your efforts yesterday were valiant, gentlemen, but not sufficient. Therefore, you are being placed in servitude for the day to your more victorious housemates. You three will serve as the Kitchen Patrol for the rest of today and will be responsible for preparing and serving all of the meals today for the rest of your house.”

Brian cringed when the masked servant standing off to the side of the portrait uncovered his big silver tray and revealed a pile of hideously pink chef’s hats which he proceeded to place on the three loser’s heads. But, whatever. If they actually thought Brian could cook - with or without a stupid pink hat - they’d be woefully surprised with whatever he managed to rustle up for them. He expected he’d have the last laugh when the rest tried to eat whatever they asked him to cook. Brian stepped back into line with the others trying to ignore the atrocious pink hat he was now sporting.

“Now, for the last announcement of the morning, I’m VERY pleased to announce that we have another Secret Challenge Winner to reward. Brian, my son, you are the winner of the Topping Challenge - although it’s not as if that was ever going to be in doubt,” The Master’s slightly evil electronic laughter reverberated through the speakers at this witticism. “As of Saturday, you, Brian, have topped all the other contestants in the Summer of Sin. Congratulations. As your reward, you are the lucky recipient of this phenomenal toy, a Tenga Silver Flip Hole. Use it well, my child. It should provide many wonderful hours of amusement for both you and anyone else you choose to share it with. Enjoy it, with my thanks for all the pleasure you have provided to ME over the years I’ve been observing your meteoric studly rise.”

The second masked servant approached Brian with his laden silver tray and presented Brain with the unassuming looking silvery grey cylinder and three small sample-sized bottles of lube. The awe with which the others around him looked on the relatively unassuming little toy made Brian want to laugh. It really WAS a great reward. Although, if he really was the stud they all thought him, what the fuck would he need with a masturbation aid? He should be able to get all the stimulation he needed without any artificial assistance. Not that he was about to turn down the prize. Nobody turned down a Tenga! That would just be crazyl

**  
  
**

“That will be all for this morning, boys,” The Master’s voice rang out with finality. “Go! Enjoy yourselves for the day and I will speak with you all this evening.”

 

To: GalaxyLad1970

From: BAK@Ryder.net

Hey, Mikey!

Ted tells me you've been watching the show a lot, which means you know I'm doing well. They do keep us pretty busy though, which is one of the reasons why I haven't had much time to write. The other reason, which you probably already know since you've been watching, is that I've met someone. Well, not just someone - he's the most wonderful man in the world, actually. We are so totally in love it's ridiculous! I can't wait for you to meet him. I'm sure you'll love him as much as I do. And guess what? As soon as we're done with this game we're flying up to Vermont to get married! Then we plan to have a huge commitment ceremony back here in Pittsburgh so everyone can come and share in our happiness. What do you think of matching powder blue tuxedos? We'll have to start looking for a house right away though - maybe something big out in the suburbs - he loves me so much and can't wait to start having my babies! We decided we want a huge family. At least seven or eight kids. And then he'll take up cooking and knitting while I garden. Doesn't that sound dreamy? Of course my dick will probably shrivel up and fall off but who cares since we're just so much in love!

Oh, and in case you didn't pick up on the sarcasm already - I know subtlety isn't a Novotny trait - here's what I'm really trying to tell you, Mikey: GO FUCK YOURSELF! Or better yet, find someone else to fuck you so you can get a fucking life already and stay out of mine! I'm not fucked up on drugs. I'm not being brainwashed. And who I fuck, when, where, why or how often I fuck them is none of YOUR business. If I decided to take up necrophilia, or even fucking pussy, it STILL wouldn't be any of your business. And if I hear you've been spreading stupid rumors about me being brainwashed again I'll fucking kick your ass as soon as I'm outta here. So just shut your big fucking mouth and stay out of MY sex life.

Brian

"There! If that doesn't send Mikey into an apoplectic fit nothing will!" Brian sounded so pleased with himself. "What do you think? Will that make his tiny little busybody brain explode or what?" Brian looked over his shoulder, beckoning his blond to come read the email he'd just composed.

Justin got up out of the recliner where he'd been lounging and reading another Seymour Bhutz novel. He moved slowly. It HAD been a long night and he was pretty fucking sore. It was a small room though so Brian didn't have to wait long before Justin was leaning over the back of Brian's chair reading what was on the computer screen. Brian watched the grin stretch across his Sunshine's face as the boy read.

"Well, first of all, I'm NOT taking up knitting - cooking's fine but I draw the line at any type of needlework. And secondly, if you really want eight kids, you'll be the one popping them out, Big Guy. I don't want to lose my girlish figure," Justin leaned in closer and emphasized his teasing words with a kiss to Brian's cheek. "Oh, and I REALLY hope your dick doesn't fall off. Sorry, but that's a deal breaker for me. If it does, I'll be suing for divorce."

Brian spun his computer chair around and pulled a giggling Justin onto his lap. "Don't worry. If that ever DOES happen, you won't have to divorce me. You can just shoot me and put me out of my misery."

*Mmmmmm* Justin moaned as he rubbed up against the member in question, which appeared to be fully functional and hard as an iron spike at the moment. “I don’t think we’ll have to worry about Mr. Pokey anytime soon,” Justin giggled and squirmed happily closer.

“Mr. POKEY?” Brian’s mouth dropped open comically and he dug his fingers into Justin’s sensitive ribcage in retaliation. “Fuck you! You are NOT calling my dick Mr. Pokey.”

The discussion devolved after that into gasping and tickling and giggling - not all of it coming from Justin, by any means - until the two of them fell off the chair and ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Will you two STOP already?" Dane groused from his spot sitting in front of the second computer. "If you're gonna fuck - AGAIN - go upstairs or something. This is the only fuck-free zone in the house and I want to keep it that way. Besides, I can't concentrate on emailing my little brother while I'm listening to Cupcake and Mr. Pokey getting it on. Jeeze!"

Brian and Justin looked at each other sheepishly for about thirty seconds before breaking out into another freshet of laughter. Dane glared at them menacingly, eliciting even more uncontrolled laughter, until Justin was rolling on the floor with tears streaming from his eyes. Brian looked down on him indulgently, barely keeping his own face straight.

"The giant's right, Sunshine. There's no fucking in the Break Room," Brian said when Justin's laughter had finally died down to infrequent titters. "Besides, after last night I'm pretty sure your ass is too sore for another round. AND, it's almost time for my turn getting waxed. So, I'll leave you to the tender mercies of our friend, Mr. Bhutz." Brian hoisted himself off the floor, grabbed his Tenga Toy, and gave his blond a farewell smack on his perky bubble butt. "Oh, and while I'm gone, you better get busy and think up a more appropriate name for my cock. I think something with the word 'Magnificent' in it would be acceptable. Later."

To: Seuratbrat@mymail.net Sent: June 13 @ 8:01 am

From: LaughyDaphy@mymail.net

Re: JUSTIN RANDOLPH TAYLOR, YOU FUCKING PRICK, YOU BETTER NOT IGNORE THIS EMAIL LIKE ALL THE OTHERS OR I’LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KICK YOUR SKINNY WHITE BOY ASS!

I hope that FINALLY got your attention, you big jerk, cause if you don’t write back to me in the next HOUR, I’m not joking about tracking you down and whupping your ass so hard it won’t be any good for all those games you’re playing in that mansion you’re hiding out in.

I’M NOT FUCKING KIDDING, JUSTIN!

Daphne

To: Seuratbrat@mymail.net Sent: June 13 @ 9:01 am

From: LaughyDaphy@mymail.net

Re: ESCALATION!

You little SHIT! I’m so fucking pissed off at you I can barely type. Why the HELL won’t you write back to me? Like it’s not bad enough that you fucking disappeared on me for almost a month, stood me up for Prom and missed my Valedictory speech at Graduation! Now, you’re not talking to me? You ass!

Fine! I’m not only going to track your ass down and kick it in, I’m also going to tell everyone about how you were so pissant scared before our first choir concert in third grade that you peed in your pants and had to wear the little girl panties that the school secretary gave you all the rest of the day!

You have precisely fifteen minutes to respond to this email or your punishment will get WORSE!

Don’t try me, Justin.

Daph.

To: Seuratbrat@mymail.net Sent: June 13 @ 9:25 am

From: LaughyDaphy@mymail.net

Re: I'M SERIOUS JUSTIN!

Does that gorgeous auburn-haired hunk you're macking on know that you still sleep with Gus-Gus, your teddy bear? Well, he will as soon as I find you, since you STILL haven't answered me you asswipe!

Daph

To: Seuratbrat@mymail.net Sent: June 13 @10:03 am

From: LaughyDaphy@mymail.net

Re: Bringing out the Big Guns!

You had a chance to save yourself, but noooooo. Well, fine! You want to play hard ball? How's this - you have one hour to respond to this email or I go tell your MOTHER that you're the one who took my virginity!

And just so you know, I'm now logged into that filthy porn website and watching your every move. And I'm going to keep on watching you - even when you're fucking some guy - until you write back. I might even start recording portions of the webcast if you take too long. Then I can watch you fucking over and over and over again and I'll be able to tease you about it when we're fifty and grey!

Do you REALLY want me watching this shit, Justin?

Not turning off the computer till I hear from you!

Daphne.

"Shit! She found me," Justin swore as he quickly scanned through the increasingly frightening emails.

"Who found you," Dane, who was still answering his own mail, asked.

"My best friend, Daphne. See, I've kinda been hiding from her. I sorta stood her up at Prom and I've been avoiding her emails but she must have figured out where I am and she's threatening to get really nasty," Justin was gnawing on his bottom lip the way he did when he was really upset. "Shit! How did she find me?"

"Probably the same way my little brother found me," Dane replied, sounding almost as worried as Justin had a moment before. "Apparently there's been a metric fuck ton of publicity about our little reality show. And those guys filming yesterday for Pittsburgh Out, they've already posted some stuff to their online site. According to Theo, one of his friends saw me on the Internet and now everybody he goes to school with knows. Can you believe that? They're only in Middle School for fuck's sake. How the hell did any of his friends get access to gay porn sites? He better not let Oma see any of that shit - it'll give her another stroke."

"Oma?" Justin asked, glad to be distracted from his own email dilemma for a moment by Dane's drama.

"My grandmother. Theo's staying with her for the summer while I'm here. Unfortunately, she's 87 and not in the best of health, but there wasn't really anyplace else for Theo to go, you know."

Dane was typing away while he spoke, only half aware of what he was saying. "See, our parents were killed in a plane crash a few years ago, so it's just the two of us. I dropped out of school to get a job and take care of Theo. It's been tough the last few years though. I've been working construction jobs when I could get them and bartending or bouncing for some clubs, but we were barely scraping by. So, I thought, if I could win this Summer of Sin thing, I could go back to college, get my degree and maybe land a real job, plus have enough left over to buy a house and support Theo in the meantime."

Dane's frantically typing fingers paused for a minute as he thought. "Theo knows I'm gay and all, but I didn't exactly tell him the truth about all this," the big blond beefcake gestured randomly at the room behind them. "I mean, he's just a kid. How was I supposed to tell my 13 year old brother that I was going to spend my summer fucking guys on an Internet porn site? So I lied and told him I was working an out of town construction gig. But now he knows and he's pissed off that I lied to him. I just can't fucking win, can I?"

"He'll understand," Justin reached over and squeezed Danes' arm reassuringly. "You'll just explain and he'll forgive you. And, if you win he'll be too happy about all the money to care.”

“Yeah. But if I DON’T win, he’ll not only be pissed off about that, he’ll also still hate me for leaving him with Oma for the Summer AND lying to him.” Dane grumbled but went back to his typing.

“Yeah, speaking of people who are pissed off at you,” Justin sighed and turned back to his own computer station.

To: LaughyDaphy@mymail.netSent: June 13 @ 8:01 am

From: Seuratbrat@mymail.net

Re: OKAY, ALREADY!

Hey, Daph!

Sooooooooo . . . I don’t know how you found me - I had no idea you were the type to trawl gay porn sites - but I guess you caught me. Yes, I’m spending the summer fucking guys on an internet porn site. Yes, I was hiding out from you. And, yes, I ditched you for Prom and Graduation. The only one of those I regret is that I missed hearing your Valedictory speech. Sorry. I hope it went well.

Are you happy now? Please turn off your computer! I don’t think I can handle knowing that you’re watching me while I’m fucking someone. Can you say, ‘Ick!’. And, if you DARE say anything about Gus-Gus to Brian, I swear this is the last time you will ever hear from me. As for telling my parents about fucking you, well, go right ahead - it would probably come as a relief to them seeing as how they’re probably busy as we speak praying for their son to go straight. Not that it’ll happen - especially after THIS summer - but it might make them feel better.

I imagine you want to know what happened. I’m not completely sure myself - everything seemed to spin out of control so fast . . . So, you know I applied to PIFA behind my parents’ backs even after Dad informed me that he would never let me go to some fairy art school. I heard back from them at the end of March that I was accepted! I would have told you about it except that we were fighting then over the whole ‘Take My Virginity, Please!’ fiasco. And besides, I knew that Dad wasn’t likely to ever agree to release my trust funds to pay for PIFA so it was probably just a pipe dream anyway.

Well, between that and you not talking to me and Hobbs and his cronies beating the fuck out of me every other day at school, I was pretty down. I had nobody to talk to and I was so fucking lonely, so I started spending a LOT of time on the net. Which is when I found the web site that this game is on. That’s how I saw the announcement about this reality show they were recruiting for and I got the idea that maybe I could enter and win the money to pay for PIFA myself. I didn’t really do anything about it though - I was still just mulling the idea over, really, when you and I made up and agreed to go to Prom together.

So, that’s when things went completely to shit. That Friday, I was in the locker room after gym and Hobbs and his gang caught me checking out the guys in the shower. He had Pat and Joe hold me while he beat the fuck out of me for about five minutes until Coach Randall came in and made them let me go. By the time I’d made it back home, it was really late. Dad had already come home from work and grabbed the mail. Unfortunately, there was a letter from PIFA in the mail and he was not happy about finding out that I’d gone behind his back to apply to the school, let alone that I’d already tentatively accepted enrollment there. It didn’t help matters much that I showed up with a split lip and my school uniform all torn and I was forced to admit that I got beat up by the school bully.

Dad was really pissed off. I was pissed off myself at Hobbs and the last thing I wanted was to deal with my narrow-minded ass of a father right then. So, when he started going on and on about how ‘No son of mine is going to go to some pansy-assed art school with a bunch of fags’, I kinda lost it. I told him he didn’t have to worry about the fags at art school turning me gay because I already was gay! Well, that shut him up . . . for about 10 seconds. Then he fucking went berserk and punched me in the face!

It was a fucking nightmare. My mother was crying and trying to pull Craig off of me. Molly was screaming in the corner of the kitchen and yelling at Dad to stop hitting me. I was screaming back at Dad - I have no idea what I actually said; I was too fucking pissed off to care - but whatever it was it only made him more insane. The last thing I remember was Craig physically picking me up and throwing me out the front door, telling me that ‘No son of his was going to be a fag’. He slammed the door in my face and I was left standing there on the front porch with only the clothes on my back and my backpack full of school shit.

At first I was too shocked and depressed to even think straight. I just walked around for hours. I didn’t even think to call you. When it finally did occur to me, I found my phone wasn’t working. Craig had my cell phone service cancelled within 2 hours after I left. What a fucking bastard! Luckily, he wasn’t able to access my bank account that night and I was able to pull out the $2k I’d been saving up to buy a car. So, I used that money, got myself a cheap hotel room downtown and went into hiding for the next few days. Luckily, I still had my tablet computer with me and Dad - technophobe that he is - didn’t think to shut that down, which meant I was still able to access the internet.

And that’s when I finally decided to enter the Summer of Sin competition and use the money to pay for PIFA and a place to live for the next five years while I finish school. Fuck Craig Taylor and the high horse he rode in on. He doesn’t want a fag for a son? Well, good! I don’t want a bigot for a father. I’m going to do what I want and when I’m a big fat fucking success he can kiss my ass. Literally! That’s what it will take to get me to forgive him.

In the meantime, I have a place to live for the summer and I’m getting LOTS of hot gay sex all day and all night. Really - ALL NIGHT - and that’s not just hyperbole! I fucking love it here. I’ve made some amazing friends and maybe found something even more . . . Fuck! I’m not going to even think it, let alone type it, for fear I’ll jinx myself. Let’s just leave it that I’m having the time of my fucking life here. And, even if I don’t win, I wouldn’t trade this experience for ANYTHING.

So, as you can see, I’m fine and you don’t need to worry about me. I hope I’ll have a chance to see you before you leave at the end of the summer for college. Are you still heading to Johns Hopkins? I know you’ll do great wherever you go and I promise not to freeze you out again. If/when I get a new phone you’ll be the first person I call, okay?

Now, stop threatening to tell people all my deepest darkest secrets, turn your computer off so I can go back to fucking all the guys here and I’ll talk to you later.

Love ya!

Justin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/18/15 - Real Life has not been kind to me lately - I was actually flooded out of my apartment when the water heater of the apartment above me burst at 2:30 in the morning last week. I was actually forced to go stay with my ex for several nights - don’t ask, it was HELL - while they repaired my apartment. But, I’m back and as soon as the carpet cleaners come and get rid of the horrible mold smell in the apartment (which is supposed to happen tomorrow) I think I’ll be officially back in business. Sorry for the delay in my writing in the meantime. So, what are the odds I’ll finish my ‘Summer’ story before the end of summer in the Northern Hemisphere? Not looking good at this point, but I try to be optimistic . . . I really miss working on my other WIPs. I can’t wait to get back to them as soon as I wrap this one up!
> 
> Tenga Flip Hole Video: https://youtu.be/tab2jUD6qmQ. After watching this, if you DON’T have a penis, you’ll wish you did. I SOOOO want one of these! Anybody willing to donate the $80+ I’ll need to buy one?


	34. Blow The Man Down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for another exciting chapter? This one has action, smut, humor and tons of plot development - there's something for everyone! Plus, you get to meet the newest House Boy - The MAGNIFICENT Mr. Pokey! Enjoy! TAG
> 
> *****Humor warning - put down all liquids before reading or you might spill them on your computer and regret it*****

Chapter 34 - Blow The Man Down. (Monday, June 13th)

“What the fuck do you guys call THIS?” Malik was sitting at the table in the kitchen staring at the platter of food he’d been served by Paal who looked just as confused by whatever was in the big serving dish.

“I believe that it was SUPPOSED to be pasta of some sort,” Paal replied, sounding unconvinced about the nature of the lunch he and his losing teammates had put together.

“It’s tuna noodle casserole, you assholes,” Dane announced from where he was standing next to the kitchen island, scrubbing the counters to clean up the mess that had resulted from the creation of the alleged casserole - a mess that was completely out of proportion for the size of the dish that was now being passed around the table. “I make it all the time. My kid brother loves it.”

“You make a poor little kid eat THIS?” Kerek teased. “And he’d rather stay with you than your Grams? He must be crazy.”

“I told you we should have just gone with a green salad. Not even I can mess up a salad . . . I don’t think,” Brian groused from his place at the sink where he’d been allocated the duty of washing up - the only job in the kitchen that his compatriots felt he wouldn’t screw up. “And the fucking mess would have been a lot less.”

“This is NOT tuna casserole,” Malik was picking through the pile of supposedly edible material on his plate. “I’ve had tuna casserole before and THIS is not it.” He took one mincing bite and then spit it back onto his fork. “This is fish flavored mush. And it’s burned on the bottom, too.”

“Here,” Justin passed him the bottle of ketchup and then returned to shovelling large forkfuls of the mush into his own maw. “It’s not so bad if you add LOTS of ketchup,” he added, his mouth full of half masticated food.

“Gross,” Malik shoved the bottle of ketchup and the plate of food away. “How can you eat that shit, Cupcake? It’s fucking vile.”

“It’s not that bad,” Justin replied through another bite of the muck while Malik looked at him like he was insane. “What? I’m starving. I’m still a growing boy and I need to keep my strength up.”

“Jeeze, Brian, you do have to let the kid out of bed long enough to eat every so often,” Kerek joked as he tried a bite of the ‘lunch’ and then followed Justin’s suggestion by drenching the concoction in ketchup.

“Ha, fucking, ha!” Brian threw the soggy dish towel at Kerek’s head and then moved over to join the rest at the table, repositioning the detested floppy pink chef's hat on his head at the same time. “Besides, he won’t starve - Sunshine gets plenty of protein . . .”

“Considering what the rest of us heard of the workout you gave him last night, he’ll fucking waste away if all you ever give him is protein. That kind of fucking calls for carbs, man,” Dane laughed and scooped himself out a large serving of his luncheon concoction.

Justin blushed and focused all his attention on his plate, not saying anything but grinning nonetheless. Brian just smirked at them all with his typical tongue-in-cheek nonchalance. Neither of them denied the implications, though, and there was a round of laughter throughout the kitchen.

“Maybe it’s just that our sweet little Cupcake here doesn’t like Mr. Flip Hole’s cream filling. I doubt it ages well. Probably not very filling anymore either, considering the source is so ancient,” Daniel snarked in Brian’s direction, then turned and intentionally leered at Justin. “But, if HE won’t feed you, Cupcake, then I will. Especially now that we all know you’re just as enthusiastic a bottom as you are a top. Of course, I’d probably make you beg me for it first. Then again, after your performance the other day in those restraints, I figure you’d probably enjoy being tied up and having to beg me for food. Wouldn’t you, Cupcake?”

“That ain’t YOUR Cupcake, fuckhead,” Kerek, who’d been sitting between Justin and Daniel, immediately bristled at Daniel’s demeaning tone and spoke up before anyone else had a chance. The angry black man shoved his chair away from the table and turned to confront the muscley Asian. “If I catch you trying to pull the same shit you did on Adrien with Justin - or anyone else around here, for that matter - you’ll fucking have to deal with ME. So, just keep that in mind, Danny Boy!”

“Oooo! I’m shaking, Groid,”  Daniel barely looked at Kerek, his focus still fixed on the youngest blond sitting two seats over. “But Cupcake’s a big boy and, since I don’t see a collar on him, he’s free to make his own decisions about who’s cream filling he wants to get stuffed full of. Aren’t you, Cupcake,” Daniel crooned, standing up from the table and moving over so he was standing right behind Justin’s seat, his fingers trailing across the young man's pale, and now tense, shoulders. “How about it? I could teach you a thing or two about restraints - and maybe a little about pain, too - that I know you'd enjoy,” Daniel stated baldly, his hardened cock now rubbing suggestively against Justin’s shoulder as the body builder bent over to make his point.

There was just one tiny moment of silence before the peace of the kitchen was interrupted with a screech as several chairs were simultaneously shoved away from the table. Brian, who'd been seated on Justin's other side, was about to jump up when the unprepossessing boy put a gently restraining hand on his thigh. Brian glanced at the younger man, his eyes filled with anger as well as concern, but something in Justin's return gaze gave him pause. Then, without any appearance of being flustered at all, Justin pushed his own chair back - forcing Daniel to step back as a result - rose and turned toward the preening bully. The big Asian was several inches taller and about fifty pounds heavier than the slightly built blond boy, but Justin's fiery incandescence made it seem like they were more evenly matched.

"Thanks for the offer, Daniel, but I'll pass," Justin didn't raise his voice at all but everyone present could easily hear the edge of steel in it despite the polite words and muted volume. "My nutritional requirements are MORE than satisfied by my current meal plan," Justin explained while resting one hand on Brian's shoulder. "And if it ever turns out I want something more, I'm sure I can get what I need without begging. You see, I've never had to beg or bully someone to get MY needs met. You, on the other hand, had better eat up," the blond handed Daniel what was left of his plate of ketchup covered tuna noodle muck, "cause you sure as hell won't be getting any Cupcake anytime soon and, with that attitude, that tuna's the ONLY protein you'll be enjoying for quite a while. Enjoy!"   

"By the way," Justin turned to add as he shouldered past Daniel's bigger frame, "if you ever touch me again with your weird little prick without having first been invited to do so, I'll rip it off with my bare hands and shove it down your throat so you can get a chance to enjoy tasting your own 'cream filling'."

Nobody else said a thing as Justin began to stride towards the door. Daniel just stood there scowling at the plate in his hands, his mouth puckered up with anger, looking like he'd already had a particularly large and unsavory bite of the unappetizing dish. The rest of the House Boys were grinning and chuckling softly to themselves, admiring how deftly the big bully had been handed his ass by a mere boy. The quiet laughter only pissed Daniel off even more - he would have much preferred dealing with a violent response rather than having the whole scene turned around on him and being made the butt of a joke.

At the doorway, the imperious little blond turned and surveyed his handiwork with a nod of approval. "Come on, Brian," he ordered. "You can bring your new toy and distract me with it while I'm getting my balls waxed. I imagine that'll be less painful than sitting around here listening to this big windbag spouting more bullshit."

Brian’s eyebrows flew upward in amusement and he folded his lips in to staunch the incipient laughter he was struggling to hold back. He found this arrogant and feisty little Sunshine more than a little appealing. And the thoughts of what he could do to the boy with his new toy . . . With a lecherous waggle of his brows and a mischievous look around at his audience, Brian snatched up the Tenga Flip Hole toy and jogged after his retreating blond boy. He wasn’t an idiot.

“Shit! I fucking LOVE that little twink,” Dane couldn’t help the sound of longing in his voice as he watched the little blond strutting out followed obediently by his big bad stud.

“Yeah . . .” Malik’s tone mirrored his much larger friend’s. “Get in line, buddy. Get in line.”

The waxing tech was trying his very best to concentrate on his job. It wasn’t easy though. While he was busy trying to stretch the skin around Justin’s balls in order to apply the liquid wax evenly, the kid was practically writhing with ecstasy. And Brian certainly wasn’t helping. He was very energetically administering the Tenga Flip Hole to the poor boy’s dick - purportedly to distract the kid from the pain of his waxing, but really just because he loved seeing the lad all worked up and crazy.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck . . .” Justin seemed to have lost all words other than that one, but he was applying it repeatedly and well.

“I’m sorry, sir,” the technician interrupted right as Brian was testing out the push pads on the outside of the cylinder, pressing each button in turn to see what kind of sensual noises he could force out of the squirming little blond. “I really can’t get the waxing strips in place the right way with you doing . . . that. Could you, please, take a bit of a break? Just until I’ve got the strips on, of course.”

“Sorry, Sunshine,” Brian stilled his hand and smiled down on the pretty pink pout that immediately arose on the pretty pink lips. “You heard the man. Time for a little break.”

“I don’t need a break, Brian. I need to cum. NOW!” Justin insisted, his hips thrusting up into the solid silver cylinder even as Brian tried to hold him down.

“Fuck! They weren’t kidding when they labeled that one tube of lotion ‘Wild’, were they,” Brian laughed as he tried to hold his bucking bronco boy flat on the massage table the tech was using as a waxing platform. “I’m going to have to try this myself, I guess,” Brian muttered, looking at the advertising on the side of the small sample lube bottle that said it was a ‘Sticky lotion to maximize the experience and sensitivity to the interior detailing’. “I guess there is some truth in advertising, Sunshine. This stuff seems to work pretty damn well.”

“I’ll say . . . *pant* . . . it’s the most . . . *pant* . . . fucking . . . *pant* . . .  amazing thing . . . *pant* . . . I’ve ever felt . . .*pant* . . . in my entire . . . *pant* . . . fucking . . . *pant* . . . life . . .” Justin gasped as he continued to strain to move his dick in and out of the masturbation toy that Brian had been wielding a moment before. “Now . . . fucking start . . . *pant*  . . . moving that thing . . . *pant* . . . thing again . . . *pant* . . . right this fucking minute . . . *pant* . . . or I’ll never let . . . *pant* . . . you  . . . *pant* . . . fuck me . . . *pant* . . . again!”

“Oooohhhhhhh, Sunshine,” Brian teased, well aware of the power of a Tenga from his own personal experience. “If you keep saying shit like that, I’m going to feel emasculated. You don’t really mean to say that you’d rather have me masturbate you with this inanimate toy than fuck you with my own dick. Do you?”

“Yes! . . . *pant* . . . That’s exactly . . .*pant* . . . what . . . *pant* . . . I mean! . . . *pant* . . . Now, MOVE!” Justin demanded with another insistent thrust of his hips.

Brian noted that the tech had finally finished positioning all the waxing strips. The man gave Brian a quiescent nod. Brian laughed loudly but compliantly began sliding the hard casing filled with exciting elastomer nodules and ridges up and down the boy’s large gland once more. A few minutes later, when the tech started to pull off the waxing strips, Brian pushed the top button on the casing to increase the pressure to the head of Justin’s penis and it was all but over. He didn’t think Justin even felt the wax strips being peeled off along with any errant pubic hairs as he climaxed into the toy. The blond boy was too blissed out to notice any pain from the waxing.

“Huh? That’s got to be the most fun ANYONE’S ever had getting waxed. I guess I’ll have to try this next time myself,” Brian commented to the tech who was smiling as well while he gathered up all his supplies.

Justin looked like he’d passed out on the massage table. Brian chuckled but didn’t think there was any good reason to move the boy. He could probably use the sleep, come to think of it. The beauty salon area had been set up in the small room on the second floor where Adrien and Malik used to sleep before all the beds had disappeared, and Brian thought it was safe enough to leave his blond there sleeping for a little while. The big stud leaned over and deposited one brief - admittedly overly-sentimental - kiss to the blond’s cheek before getting up to leave.

The technician had already cleaned up most of his things and had finished packing his gear away in a big black case in the corner while Brian was saying his goodbye. By the time Brian turned around to leave, the tech was already halfway out the door with his tote in hand. Brian paused for a moment and then turned around to retrieve the hated pink chef's hat he'd almost forgotten, which had been set aside on a nearby chair. His back was to the doorway, but out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar dark-headed shape passing by and heard the sibilance of whispering coming from the hallway just outside. He didn't think whoever it was could see him where he was standing off to the far side of the door.

". . . Thanks. That was some good juice this morning. I already feel more pumped . . ." Brian easily recognized Daniel's voice despite the whispering.

Brian moved closer to the wall where he could hear better and not risk being seen. There was a low-voiced reply from the waxing tech, but Brian didn't catch those words since the guy's back was to him. Peeking through the crack between the frame and the door he could just glimpse Daniel's smugly grinning face.

"Here's my brother's number," Daniel's reply was much clearer now, and it was followed by a crinkling noise like paper being wadded up. "Rich will make sure you get paid for both this and the next delivery. Next time make sure you bring more neds and enough juice to get me through the rest of my cycle - I'd hate to fuck up my training just because I'm stuck in here with these losers for the rest of the summer." There was another inaudible reply and then the sound of both men moving away down the hall.

"Shit!" Brian mumbled. "THAT certainly explains a few things . . ." But before Brian had a chance to think any more about what he was going to do with this new information, his musings were interrupted by the sounds of a reawakening twink.

"Brian? Mmmmmm. Where'd everybody go?" Justin rolled up into a sitting position and stretched like a cat waking up from a nap in the sun. "Am I done already?"

"Yeah, Sunshine," Brian couldn't help feeling amused at the adorably bewildered look on the kid's face. "Your 'garden of pleasure' is once again all neatly trimmed and tidy," he teased.

"Wow! That was sure easier than the first time I got it done. I barely felt anything," the kid unselfconsciously ran his hand over his freshly smooth sac with a look of delight. "From now on I'm always bringing you and your toy with me if I gotta get waxed again." His hand had moved lower as he spoke, and Brian was getting goosebumps just watching as the kid's fingers trailed temptingly over a very smooth perineum and what lay beyond. "So, you wanna come over here and check me out, just to make sure the guy did his job right?" The saucy blond batted his eyes at Brian with mock innocence even as his fingers disappeared into a certain place that Brian himself longed to explore. "Yeah, I think he missed a spot. Right. Here. Oh, yeah, definitely, right here . . ."

The long artistic fingers had indeed found their way to an interesting spot, but Brian doubted that the thoroughness of the waxing job had anything to do with how happy the boy looked. Fuck it! Now Brian HAD to go help the kid with that tricky little spot. Not that he really minded . . .

. . 

 

"Shit, brian," Justin complained halfheartedly as they followed the rest of the group towards the assembly area in the Greatroom. "I've already cum at LEAST ten times in the last twenty-four hours. There can't possibly be even a single drop of semen left in my body. Both my dick AND my ass feel like they've been rubbed raw. There's no way I could come again tonight even for YOU. I'm so doomed to lose whatever tonight's challenge is."

"Poor Sunshine," Brian chuckled at the boy's plight even though he was in a similar predicament. "All fucked out and it isn't even seven o'clock in the evening. I would have figured an eighteen year old to have more stamina than that."

"Fuck you," the little boy toy beamed a knowing smiłe at him. "If you're not just as fucked out as I am, I'll eat that stupid pink chef's hat of yours. We're BOTH doomed."

Looking around at the other contestants - most of whom appeared to have used their day of rest much more wisely than Brian and Justin had, considering how fresh and energetic they all looked - Brian had to concede that the kid might have a point. His own dick felt pretty sore and he wasn't sure he'd be much use if the evening's challenge involved anything more strenuous than sitting on the couch.

He was only mildly shocked that the little energizer bunny boy standing next to him had succeeded in wearing him out - a feat no one else had ever accomplished. But one more quick glance at the exquisitely rounded bubble butt that graced that lithe frame was all the explanation needed. Luckily, the boy had no idea just how dangerous that particular attribute was. And Brian wasn't about to start complaining no matter how tired he felt right that instant. There were certainly worse fates than being completely fucked out, even if it did mean he was likely to perform poorly in this night's games. He could truthfully say he had NO regrets.

Wallowing in his state of blissful exhaustion, Brian didn't bother to listen very closely to all of The Master's usual hoopla about the evening Challenge. When the name of the night's game was announced - Blow The Man Down! - he almost groaned aloud. Just the thought of a blow job made him cringe. Brian wasn't sure he could even get it up again tonight, let alone actually come. And from the sounds of it, the night's proceedings would involve a LOT of blow jobs. How the fuck was he going to do this without totally humiliating himself?

". . . A 69 Showdown! A true test of your oral skills" The Master was raving about his game, but Brian was almost too busy worrying to listen. "This will be a single elimination blow job tornament. Pairs will be selected randomly. The rules are simple - you and your partner will give each other reciprocal blow jobs and whoever gets the OTHER off first wins."

That perked Brian up nicely. So, the challenge was to see who could give the better blow job? Which, in essence, meant that the first man to cum LOST. He smiled over at Justin and got a return grin. It looked like their mutual fucked-outness wasn't going to be a problem after all!

The masked servant quickly fired up his bingo ball machine and fished out the names and pairings for the first round: Dane & Kerek, Justin & Paal and Malik & Daniel. Brian was the odd man out and got to sit out this first heat. The couples all moved off towards the big black leather chaise lounge chairs, which had made another reappearance, and at the servant's signal they all started to suck.

It was a given that this particular group of guys contained some pretty talented cocksuckers. In some cases it would have been a close race to see who had the most skilled mouth. But, there were a couple of ringers in the group that night, so it wasn't as tough a competition as it might normally have been. Justin easily outlasted Paal, who probably never stood a chance once the boy got his full pouty lips around the big Indian's long cock. And after what he'd overheard earlier in the day, Brian wasn't surprised when Daniel didn't come first in spite of Mal's excellent services. The last pair also proved to be predictable, with Dane turning to putty in Kerek's experienced mouth.

The second round selections ended up being Daniel & Kerek and Brian & Justin. Brian smiled as he laid back on the closest chaise and beckoned to the blond boy with one crooked finger and a come hither smile. Justin shook his head at the attempted seduction, but was nevertheless sporting an indulgent smile of his own as he sauntered over to join Brian.

"Sorry, Brian, but not even The Magnificent Mr. Pokey is gonna do it for me tonight. I'm afraid you're going down," Justin advised as he kissed Brian's lips briefly before climbing aboard the chaise and turning to face the foot of the long chair.

Brian promptly slapped Justin's exposed posterior, delivering a sharp, stinging blow that immediately drew everyone's attention.

"Ow! What the fuck, Brian?" the irate blond imp exclaimed, shooting an angry look over his shoulder at the smirking brunet.

"What did I tell you about giving my cock a stupid nickname, Sunshine?"

"You said to come up with a new nickname and that I had to put the word 'Magnificent' in it," Justin replied sassily. "And I did. He's now 'The Magnificent Mr. Pokey'."

Brian's only response was to swat Justin's ass a second time.

"Hey! Stop that!" Justin ordered loudly. "That's spousal abuse, you know. If you keep that up after we're married I'll take the kids and divorce your ass!"

"You are SUCH an annoying twat! If you don't behave I'm calling the whole wedding off," Brian huffed, all the while enjoying the snickers from their audience and the teasing grin on the face of the impudent Cupcake Boy. "Of course, that would probably break poor Mikey's heart, but I refuse to marry anyone who makes fun of my cock no matter how good of a cook you are."

*Ahem* The servant cleared his throat to get everyone's attention so they could proceed with the Challenge. Justin and Brian grinned at each other before moving so they were better situated for the pending competition. Brian made a mental note to remember to punish the little nickname bandit later. After he'd proven that HIS cock was nothing to scoff at or give demeaning nicknames to. "Gentlemen, you may begin!" The servant announced, cutting off Brian's train of thought about just HOW to punish the brat.

Justin, who was kneeling on top of Brian's supine form, immediately began licking and nibbling at the mostly flaccid, but still Magnificent, Mr. Pokey. Considering how minimal the kid's experience in the Art of Cocksucking was, Brian was truly amazed at how good the boy was at this task. Brian found himself rising from the expert attentions regardless of how tired he'd thought he was. Justin's tongue was licking up the sides of his shaft like it was a lollipop, each long swipe ending with a juicy slurp at the tip followed by smacking kisses to the most sensitive areas along the head and ridges. Brian was getting off almost more from the voracious sounds Justin was making than the sensations along his dick.

Brian tried his best to ignore the noisy activities of his partner and instead concentrate on his own actions. He himself had opted to skip over the preliminaries and had instead gone for the wholesale engulfment approach - his working theory being that Justin's cock was probably already so sensitized from their prior activities that he wouldn't need any foreplay. Brian DID get a gratifyingly loud gasp of pleasure out of the lad as he swallowed the pretty pink cock whole. Then the experienced older man proceeded to pull out all the best Cocksucking tricks he knew.

Unfortunately, Brian quickly came to the conclusion that his approach had a few serious problems. First of all, he kept getting distracted by the deliciously noisy goings on down at his own crotch - all that slurping and licking and kissing and loud 'mmmmmm's made it rather hard to concentrate. Secondly, despite Brian's widely touted lack of a gag reflex and years of experience, the kid's relatively large cock with its extra-plump head was giving him trouble. In the position in which he was lying - beneath the boy, with that thick tube steak thrusting down his throat at such an odd angle, Brian didn't have much control and was finding it rather tough to breathe. And thirdly . . . Brian was sure there had been a thirdly somewhere but he couldn't quite remember what it was because . . . Fuck! That felt so damn good . . . The kid's tongue . . . His fat, pouty lips . . . Shit, how does he do THAT . . . The kid sucks like a Hoover on steroids . . .  Gahhhhhhhhhh!

Apparently The Magnificent Mr. Pokey didn't know that he was supposed to be all fucked out. He hadn't been informed about any Challenge or that he wasn't supposed to be enjoying himself quite so much. He rather liked Cupcake Boy's attentions. And, being the single minded and Magnificent beast that he was, he rarely paid attention to anything other than his own pleasure anyway. He WAS The Magnificent Mr. Pokey after all - he didn't have to take into consideration the desires of the rest of the body, especially not those of an extraneous appendage like the head.

Which explained why Brian's brain short circuited right about the time The Magnificent Mr. Pokey shot his load.

It also explained why Brian was still lying on the chaise, unable to say anything other than 'Gahhhh', when the last round of the showdown competition began.

The final competitors - Justin and Daniel - approached each other warily. Justin was still pissed off at Daniel over their lunchtime encounter. If there had been any way out of it, Justin wouldn't get within fifty feet of that asswipe's dick. But Justin wasn't about to let scum like Daniel get the best of HIM. And, although the last thing he really wanted to do was give THIS man pleasure, Justin wanted to win this competition more than anything else.

Which meant he'd have to give Daniel the best fucking blow job of the creep's pathetic life.

Fine. So be it. Justin would do what he had to do. He just hoped there was a bucket of mouthwash close by so he could wash the taste out of his mouth as soon as he was done.

Justin heaved a deep sigh. He looked over at the rest of the boys for support and then started to walk toward the chaise that had been moved to the center of the room. Before he took more than a step, however, Kerek grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

Putting his head close to Justin's ear, the seasoned professional began to whisper. "When you're almost done and you think he's close, use your teeth. Not hard, but enough so he feels it."

"Really?" Justin was skeptical, remembering how Daniel had gone off on Adrien for just that offense at the beginning of the summer.

"Definitely. He LIKES pain. He'll get off on it," Kerek advised. "Trust me. I know the type. I should've done it myself but it didn't occur to me until just now. It's likely the only way he CAN get off."

"Okay. Thanks!" Justin offered his friend a grateful sunshiney smile and headed off to meet this latest challenge.

Brian, who had managed to regain most of his wits by this point, sat up on the chaise and scowled at the sight of his Sunshine with the big Asian bully boy. He has to force himself to stay seated when the two competitors started things off with a disagreement about how to arrange themselves - Daniel insisting that HE was always on top no matter what the activity. Brian knew his feisty twink could likely handle it, but he still felt like jumping up and rushing over to protect the kid. Of course, that would severely piss Justin off, and Brian knew it, so he stayed seated but ground his teeth in frustration anyway.

Right about the time the disagreement looked like it was going to get heated and Brian thought he'd have to butt in, Malik straddled the chair behind Brian, slid down so he was sitting with his smaller, solid body pressed to Brian's back and wrapped his dark arms comfortingly around the struggling stud's chest. "He's doing fine by himself," Mal whispered into Brian's ear, resting his chin on the skinny shoulder. "He can do this. He'll be just fine. Watch."

Brian growled a little disbelieving 'hmph' noise deep in his throat, but let his body relax back against the strength he felt holding him up from behind. It felt really good to know he had a friend like Mal who seemed to understand his frustration and who had his back - literally. He was already grateful to this seemingly staunch supporter for the way Mal had talked him through his reconciliation with Justin the night before. And now here the kid was again, intuiting Brian's frustration and giving comfort and support in a way that not even the usually standoffish stud could object to.

This was new. Brian had never had a friend like Malik before. Of course he also hadn't really ever spent much time with anyone he'd fucked before - not after he was done with their body. And he'd never opened himself up emotionally to anyone other than Mikey, at least not the way he seemed to be doing around the group of House Boys he was supposed to be competing against. But the long-term, enforced symbiosis that was fostered amongst them by the Summer of Sin - living so closely, fucking each other repeatedly and still having to deal with each other day in and day out - made that type of intimacy not only possible but unavoidable. Brian thought he might even get used to the idea of friends like Malik if he stuck around long enough.

Brian let himself relax back into Mal's calming embrace while he watched the conclusion of the evening Challenge. He didn't like seeing his Sunshine with that creep Daniel. He also worried that Justin seemed to have been chosen as Danny Boy's next target. But Brian knew there was little he could do about it right that second. And knowing that Malik and the others were all watching out for their little Cupcake too did help relieve some of the pressure.

**  
  
**

Daniel had won the argument about how they'd arrange themselves and had subsequently crawled over the top of a reclining Justin. In contrast to the enthusiastic kid's usual joy when confronted with anything related to sex, Justin now looked pissed off and just a little disgusted. He was eyeing Daniel's dick with the utmost distaste. Brian felt bad for him. He wouldn't really want to have that thing in his mouth either. But, when the servant announced it was time to start, the brave boy opened wide and went to work anyways.

From where he was sitting, it wasn't easy for Brian to see exactly what was going on - Daniel's big meaty thigh obscured most of Justin's face. All he could see was a shock of silky blond hair bobbing around and the long, delicate fingers of Justin's hands gripping tightly around those beefed up thighs. From the look on Daniel's face, though, it appeared that whatever Justin was doing was being done well. Dan seemed to be having just as much difficulty concentrating on his end of things as Brian had when he'd been at the kid's blow job mercy. Brian knew that if anyone could make a juice pig like Daniel spurt, it would be that tenacious twink.

It seemed to take a lot longer than usual before there were any noticeable results. But little by little Justin appeared to be making 'head' way. Daniel's own bobbing and sucking started to get erratic and he began to pause for longer and longer intervals before he'd shake himself as if just then remembering what he was supposed to be doing. Justin meanwhile was doggedly going about his business, taking almost no notice of his partner's efforts. Brian approved of the kid's ability to concentrate. And at the same time, the rest of the House Boys had formed an impromptu cheerleading squad and struck up a hushed chant of "Cupcake! Cupcake! Cupcake!" in support of their champion - which appeared to further distract poor Daniel.

It didn't take much longer after that. Whatever Justin was doing with his tongue - and Brian had a very good idea just what the kid was capable of - was evidently enough to arouse even the likes of Dead Dick Daniel. The muscle man's breathing got more and more erratic and he completely gave up on his own sucking agenda. He was panting and sweating and even let out a couple of small whimpers. Then, all of a sudden, Daniel's body went rigid, his breath held and his head arched backward. Which was then followed immediately by Daniel's scream of painful pleasure as he vaulted off the chaise with his dick twitching and streams of cum shooting out all over the place even as he tried to flee from a triumphantly grinning blond boy.

The shouts of glee from the Cupcake Glee Squad were deafening. They practically swamped Justin where he was still lying prone on the big leather chair. There was a lot of fist bumping and high fives and loud congratulations. So much so that it almost drowned out Daniel's hollers of protest to the servant.

"He fucking BIT ME!" Daniel's very vocal complaints finally broke through the noise of the impending celebration. "Look! You can see the fucking teeth marks on my dick! You're not going to let him get away with that are you?"

The servant shrugged and looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh. "You got off, so what are you complaining about?"

"He BIT me! You're not going to allow that, are you? That's not . . ."

"If you were planning to finish that sentence by claiming 'it's not FAIR'," Brian interrupted Daniel's rant, "you might want to add a little foot stomping, ball your fists up on your hips and pout a bit more. It'll make your impression of a whining preschooler much more believable."

*Eerrrggggghhhhhh!* Daniel growled in frustration. He glared around at all the faces now staring at him. Several of the House Boys were openly laughing at him by this point. Not even the masked servant showed any sympathy for his supposed grievance. And that little brat, Justin, was standing there gloating victoriously. It didn't look like anybody cared one iota about Daniel's little snit.

With his rage now boiling over, Daniel stomped over to the grinning blond boy and snarled into his smug face. "FUCK YOU, BLONDIE!" He poked an accusatory finger into the porcelain smooth chest causing Justin to fall back a step. "Nobody fucks with me like that and gets away with it. NOBODY! I'm gonna wipe that arrogant smile off your sniveling little face, Cupcake!"  

"Back off, Daniel," Kerek was there, protectively shouldering himself between Justin and his attacker, before anyone else was even really aware what was going on.

"Stay outta this, Spook!" Daniel spat the words in Kerek's face but was still focused almost totally on the small blond boy behind the taller black man. "This is between me and the toothy twink here."

"I told you this morning, dickhead, that I wasn't going let you pull any shit with Justin," Kerek's tone was calm and controlled but dripped with venom. "So you can either back off right now or go through me to get to him."

"And me," Dane had arrived and imposed his impressive bulk into the space just behind Kerek.

And then everyone else was there too. Brian and Malik were at the back, flanking Justin. Even the normally pacifistic Paal was there, standing right next to Dane, shielding Justin with his own well-muscled body. All of the House Boys standing together, united against Daniel.

"Is there a problem," the big beefy servant finally stepped up to intervene. "I'm sure I don't have to remind you that, per The Master's orders, any overt aggression or violence is grounds for expulsion. But I'm sure that's NOT going to be necessary here. Right, gentlemen?"

All eyes were on Daniel whose face had gone a particularly unattractive shade of puce by this point. You could almost see the waves of anger radiating off his overheated skin. But faced with the threat of being kicked out, not to mention the joint opposition of the six men all standing up to him, Daniel had no outlet for his impotent anger.

With a resounding 'Ahhhhhhhggggghhhhh', the frustrated bully shot one last withering glare at the blond brat who'd caused all this, then turned on his heel, kicked the nearby chaise over onto its side and stomped off alone with his rage.

Brian put his arm across Justin's shaking shoulders and gave a tentative squeeze as they watched Daniel disappear out the patio door. "Congratulations, Sunshine. It looks like you just made yourself a real enemy."

"Fuck!" was the only response Justin managed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/22/15 - Credit for the 'Blow The Man Down' game idea goes to Nichelle Wellesly. Thanks for the inspiration. Apologies are offered for including several racial slurs in this chapter - please understand that I would never condone the use of such terms myself, but the context of the story as well as Daniel's character called for it here. I'm sorry if anyone is offended although no offense was meant. Also, thanks go out to Samcdee & Soirsagrey for all their online suggestions and help while I was writing this chapter.


	35. Double the Pleasure, Double the Fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorta desperate to finish this story by the end of the summer so I've skipped ahead a few days . . . don't think it's going to help much though since I got a little distracted by the content and didn't get much plot development done. . . Oh well. I hope you like it anyway! TAG
> 
> *****PWP Warning - Three-way sex and Double Penetration - please don't read if this might offend you.*****

 

 

Chapter 35 - Double the Pleasure, Double the Fun. (Thursday, June 16th).

 

“Wakey, wakey, little Cupcakey!” Malik’s annoying morning person habits were really too much and must be stopped immediately, Brian thought with a grunt as he rolled over and tried to ignore the two twinks.

 

“G’way!” The blond twink didn’t sound very amused either.

 

"Can't. You have to get up. We're on Blow Patrol today, remember. Twelve straight hours of on demand blow jobs - you, me and anybody who wants to shove their dick down our throats," Malik explained, still trying without much success to roll Justin out of bed. "You've got exactly . . . thirteen minutes now, to get up and get a shower before we're officially on duty."

 

"Unnnnn. I don't wanna give any more blow jobs. My lips are still chapped from last Monday," Justin whined and rolled back closer to Brian, trying to use his larger body as an anchor to keep himself from being physically rousted from the bed.

 

"Hey, it was your brilliant idea to eat that whole gallon of ice cream right before last night's Challenge. So it's your fault we were both too full and lost at Jizz Pong. Now get your fat ass out of bed, cause I'm NOT doing Blow Patrol by myself," Malik demanded insistently.

 

"Stop laughing, Brian," Justin could feel the amused vibrations from his bed anchor and took offense.

 

"I can't help it, Sunshine," Brian rolled back over and began to chuckle in earnest. "Your face was such an interesting shade of green right before you threw up all over the ping pong table. They've probably got the reruns of that up on YouTube already. Bet it goes viral: 'Puking Porn Star'."

 

"Fuck! Thanks a lot for being so understanding and supportive, Brian," Justin slugged the laughing brunet in the shoulder and finally let Malik pull him out of the bed. "You just wait - I'm pretty good with photoshop you know, and I could always include some pretty good blackmail photos when we send out the wedding invites. In fact, you might actually look really good in a powder blue tux with a ruffled shirt."

 

"You wouldn't dare," Brian gasped in mock horror at the very idea.

 

"Don't try me, dear," Justin warned teasingly as Mal tugged at his arm.

 

"Come ON!" Malik seemed to be losing his patience. "You two can continue planning your fake wedding later. Right now you REALLY need a shower - or would you rather walk around all day covered in dried flakes of Brian's cum while you're giving endless blow jobs?"

 

Justin looked down at the crusty mess on his abdomen, scratched off a flaky white patch and conceded that Mal probably did have a point. "Okay . . ." he gave up and followed his dark skinned friend towards the bathroom. "Just wish I was wearing some clothes so I could carry around a some Chapstick . . ."

 

"Have fun blowing the castle, boys!" Brian waved goodbye to his twinks and then rolled back into the pillows for another hour of sleep.

 

When Brian finally did make his way downstairs more than an hour later, he found both Malik and Justin on their knees - Justin's lips wrapped around Dane's meaty member and Mal's around Kerek's - fulfilling their Blow Patrol duties.

 

"Ahhhhh. Nothing like getting sucked off first thing in the morning to get your day off to a great start, wouldn't you agree Big D?" Kerek asked.

 

"Ohhhhhhh fuuuuuuck . . . Yeah!" Was Dane's reply as he shot what sounded like a huge load down the little blond's throat. "Thank you, Cupcake!" He patted the shaggy blond top as the boy wiped his mouth and collapsed back onto his heels.

 

"Here, Sunshine," Brian smiled and handed the kid a hand towel and a stick of Chapstick that he'd brought with him from the upstairs bathroom.

 

"Thanks!" Justin beamed him back a grateful smile, then turned to show off his presents to Malik and Kerek. "See, guys? You said he didn't really care and was just marrying me for the sex. But he really does love me. He brought me Chapstick AND a cum towel! He's so romantic!"

 

"Um, sorry, Sunshine," Brian shrugged and tried to look serious. "But I really am only interested in you for your ass . . . Well, that plus the fact that you're going to have my babies and promised to cook for me."

 

"No way," Justin climbed to his feet shaking an admonitory finger in Brian's face. "We agreed YOU were going to have the babies, Stud . . ."

 

The flickering of the lights interrupted the ongoing banter at this point, which was probably a good thing since the rest of the house was getting tired of hearing about the fake wedding plans and the endless debate over who was going to pop out these miraculous babies. Brian and Justin looked at the pained looks on the others' faces and laughed quietly. At least THEY found themselves wildly amusing.

 

"Welcome back to another Threesome Thursday, my children," The Master's voice droned a few moments after they were all assembled as usual. "However, for today's competition, instead of my servants picking out random groups, I've decided to let you Boys choose your own threesomes. Hopefully, this will inspire you to even greater heights of sexual creativity. Keep in mind that all of you are expected to participate in at least one grouping, but you're free to perform as many times as you like - time permitting - so long as no two threesomes have exactly the same participants. The winning group will be chosen by our online viewers. Now, off you go, children. Go plan something truly spectacular for me!"

 

All the House Boys stood around eying each other but not saying much for the next couple of minutes. Everyone was calculating who they'd like to have in their threesome and what 'spectacular' fucking they could come up with. The possibilities were pretty much endless but how far some would be willing to go was questionable.

 

"Brian, I have an idea I'd like to try . . ." Justin was one of the first to speak up, although even he sounded a little unsure.

 

"I've got a couple ideas myself, Sunshine," Brian was leering like a maniac already. "If you help me with my idea, I'll help you with yours."

 

"But, I didn't think we could have the same partners," Justin worried.

 

"As long as your third isn't the same as my third, we should be fine. We CAN go twice," Brian proposed. "Who were you thinking of?"

 

"Dane," Justin answered, looking a bit bashful and yet excited too, as he named the third man he wanted.

 

"That could be promising. So what did you have in mind, Sunshine?"

 

"I think I'm ready . . . I want to let him fuck me. Only . . . Well, if you could be there to help, you know?" The adorable lusty bashfulness was killing Brian.

 

"I agree. I think you're ready. So, let's go get our first third and see what he says," Brian put a hand to the small of Justin's back and guided his curious twink towards the giant blond burrito wielder.

 

"Fuck YEAH!" Was the enthusiastic response they got when they'd managed to pull Dane aside a couple minutes later. "Sign me up, Cupcake!"

 

"As if there was ANY doubt - he's been wanting into your ass from day one, Sunshine," Brian mumbled, slightly less excited by the idea than his partners seemed to be.

 

But, Brian did understand why the boy wanted to try this - his twink always enjoyed new experiences and he could see that the kid looked on Dane and his meat truncheon as just another challenge to be met and conquered. He would help the lascivious lad to clear this hurdle and then, hopefully, the urge would be out of the kid's system. Brian couldn't compete with the giant if the kid turned into a permanent size queen. But, he didn't think that was likely. At least he hoped it wasn't.

 

While the two tow-heads continued to strategize, Brian stepped over to make sure their group was put on the roster being compiled by the latest masked servant. Then, he quickly moved off to bend Kerek's ear about his second proposed threesome. If anyone here could pull that one off, it was the experienced rentboy with the elastic ass. Just what Brian needed for his plans.

Brian, Justin and Dane were third up on the day's agenda. The prior two groups hadn't been all that exciting, so the two golden boys were hopeful that their performance would stand out. Brian didn't comment since he had bigger plans for later in the day.

 

Once it was their turn in the Passion Pit, they readily moved into the positions they'd agreed on before. Justin kneeled facing the headboard where someone had conveniently installed stout leather handles. Dane crawled up on the bed and kneeled right behind him. Brian stood off to the side, ready to assist and guide the others until it was his turn join in.  

 

"You ready, Cupcake?" Dane asked, his usually booming voice now quiet and almost reverent.

 

"As I'll ever be," Justin, on the other hand, sounded nervous but resolved.

 

Brian handed the big guy an extra-large condom and the big pump-top bottle of lube. "Don't be stingy," the slightly protective older man ordered. "He's always fucking tight. You'll need to take your time and make sure he's well prepped. And for fuck's sake, go slow!"

 

“I KNOW what I’m doing Mr. Pokey,” Dane replied testily as he ripped open the condom package and rolled the sheath onto his whopping big Wonder Wang. “Don’t worry, Cupcake. I’ll take it nice and easy on you . . . this time.”

 

The big guy leaned down and left a tender kiss on each round of the pleasingly plump posterior before letting his tongue glide downward to naturally lubricate the pretty pink pucker hiding in between those pale cheeks. Brian, meanwhile, slid onto the bed between Justin and the headboard, figuring he could at least distract the kid for a bit since he wasn’t really needed at the other end of the production just yet. Justin didn’t seem to mind getting kissed at both ends at the same time and eagerly joined in with some tongue work of his own as his lips were kept busy by his brunet lover.

 

Brian let things go on at that slower pace for a good five minutes before he decided it was time to move on. They only had an hour before the next group arrived, after all. And Justin’s ass wasn’t going to fuck itself . . .

 

“He’s got to be wet enough down there, Big Man,” Brian spoke up. “I think he’s probably ready and I’m not getting any younger here boys. I propose we move on to the main event.” Brian raised Justin’s chin and looked deep into his boy’s eyes to make sure he truly did want this. “Ready?” he asked.

 

Justin nodded and took a deep breath but didn’t say anything. Brian nodded in turn to Dane who raised up on his haunches with his huge pork poker in hand, quickly applied another palmful of lube and then lined himself up. Then, with exquisite slowness, the Big Friendly Giant pushed himself inside the almost virgin hole.

 

“Uhhhh,” Justin’s eyes popped wide and he started panting almost at once. Brian figured it was probably nerves as much as anything, but still, Dane was pretty big and he knew it would be a stretch for the younger man. “Fuck, fuck, fuck . . .”

 

“Shhh! You’re doing fine, Sunshine,” Brian tried to quell any panic before it started. He rubbed Justin’s shoulders and kissed him some more. “Stop for a sec, Dane,” Brian ordered brusquely. “Just relax and push back and you’ll be fine, Sunshine. And tell us when you’re ready for more. You don’t have to rush.”

 

“Oh, fuck” Dane was panting almost as much as Justin was by that point. “You weren’t fucking kidding about how tight he is. This is fucking amazing.”

 

Brian kissed the bubblegum pink lips again to reassure both the boy and himself that this had been a good idea. The familiar touch did seem to calm the shaky boy. Within just a few more moments he seemed much more relaxed and ready to try for more. With another nod to the Big Kielbasa, Brian indicated that it was okay to proceed.

 

Little by little, they worked together - all three of them - until Dane was fully seated and Justin was at least as relaxed and ready as he was going to be. Brian held him firmly by the shoulders and continued kissing him as Dane started to rock slowly in and out of the tightest ass he’d ever experienced. And within just a few minutes, everything seemed to be working perfectly.

 

With one last, deep, tongue thrusting kiss, Brian got up and moved around to a position behind the other two. His preparations took a lot less time than Dane’s had since he already knew the big bad giant was an experienced bottom boy. Brian slid a condom on his own dick, used a couple of slicked up fingers to shove some lube up the well broken-in butt hole and was inside Dane’s ass in less than a minute. Now it was time for the real show.

 

With Brian setting the pace everything ran quite smoothly. He made sure he didn’t ram into Dane as hard as he normally would have out of deference for the inexperienced lad on the other end, but he didn’t hold back either. Dane was happily blissed out as the middle part of the fuck sandwich and was grunting and groaning ecstatically as both his prostate and his cock were stimulated at the same time. Justin had adjusted enough by now that he was finally enjoying himself as well. And so the trio merrily bopped along, balls slapping together and moans echoing off the walls in a pornographic symphony of pleasure that was sure to please the online viewers.

 

When Brian judged that the moaning had reached an expected level, indicating that all parties were ready to wrap things up, he flexed his butt cheeks, adjusted his angle and picked up the pace. The groan of pleasure this elicited from Dane would have been comical if it wasn't so deeply erotic. And, because of Brian's changes, Dane was pushed forward a bit himself, which also altered the angle at which he was entering Justin, engendering a whole new round of moaning from that source as well.

 

"Music to my ears!" Brian enthused as the erotic  chorus doubled in volume. "Now, Dane, if you wouldn't mind reaching around and grabbing Sunshine's dick - I think four or five good strokes should do the trick nicely," Brian directed breathlessly.

 

Brian, long-time orgy master that he was, was correct in his assessment of the situation. With the addition of Dane's large warm hand running up and down his cock, Justin's stimulation level rocketed off the charts. His consciousness collapsed in on itself until the entire focus of his being was centered on the one tiny spot of electrical fire at the base of his spine. Then, giving in to the pulsing need, his world exploded in a conflagration of zapping jolts of pleasure that threw his body into delicious convulsions. It didn't take long for the wildfire of sensation to spread through his contracting anal muscles to Dane's big Man Meat and thence on to set Brian's nerves alight as well. Finally, with a huge crescendo of passionate groans, they all cascaded over the brink of pleasure and landed in a pile of sweaty, sated, cum-scented, maleness sprawled atop the purple velvet covers of the bed.

 

Brian came around quicker than the other two. He pulled the full condom off his dick and tossed it aside then shoved and shoved at the giant-sized shoulder still slumped awkwardly across the more delicately framed boy on the bottom of the dogpile. Justin was lying there with his face buried so deeply in the pillows that Brian was worried he wouldn't be able to breath. He pried the boy's hands away from their death grip on the leather handles of the headboard, rolled the small frame over and then tenderly scooped the boy into his arms. Justin's breath was coming out along with small, whimpering *uhn* noises that could be either pleasure or pain or both.

 

"Hey, Sunshine," Brian wiped a trickle of sweat off the pale forehead and then let his fingers trail down to rest on the bee-stung lips. "You're okay. Shhh. You did great. You're okay. You're okay." Brian kept repeating this mantra, adding in a comforting kiss every now and then, until the blond-lashed eyelids finally fluttered open and the crystal blue eyes smiled up at him. "There's my good boy. How do you feel, Sunshine?"

 

"Tired, but good. Really good." Then the blue eyes flickered to the side, catching a glimpse of the larger blond who'd been hovering, a little concerned, on Justin's other side. "AND fucking sore!" He added with a quiet laugh directed at Dane. "But in a very good way," he said to relieve his friend's frown of chagrin. "And hungry. What's for lunch? I'm starving!"

 

Brian and Justin's second threesome wasn't scheduled until the last slot of the afternoon. That left them with plenty of time to rest up and recuperate. Which, in Justin's case, meant the boy had time to wolf down three of the grilled salmon steaks being offered that day for lunch while being constantly fussed over and coddled by a contrite Dane as well as most of the other residents.

 

Brian sat nearby and silently watched all the bother with an indulgent smile. They all treated the kid like some pampered pet - and Justin let them - but Brian knew that the waifish-looking blond boy really had a hidden core of steel. Which didn't stop Justin from hamming it up for the benefit of his audience, who doted on him, bringing him desserts and snacks all afternoon, making sure he was comfortably enthroned on the couch with a cold drink and offering to fetch and carry anything the kid needed. It also effectively got the boy out of Blow Patrol duty for the rest of the day. Everyone other than Brian, and maybe Malik, seemed to overlook that fact, though.

 

Justin's only real non-fan was, of course, Daniel, who'd been silently glowering at the boy all week. There hadn't been any more actual confrontations, but everyone could sense the simmering hatred the man radiated. Today seemed to be especially bad - while everyone else was rushing to cater to Justin's every need, Daniel just stood there scowling at the boy. The look on Daniel's face made Brian more than uneasy but he didn't know what to do about it.

 

After what he'd heard on Monday, Brian had thought about turning the troublemaker in, but hesitated because he had no real proof of the creep's drug use. All he really had was one overheard conversation and a lot of speculation. Without any concrete evidence, he didn't think Ted would take any action against the guy. And if Daniel wasn't kicked out even after Brian spoke up, it would just make the big brute even more difficult to live with. He was already determined to get revenge on Brian, Justin and Kerek for various real and imagined slights, and that alone was causing huge disruptions for everyone in the Residence. The last thing Brian wanted to do was make things worse.

 

So Brian wasn't really all that surprised when Daniel approached Justin a couple hours later and demanded a blow job. Justin's expression of utter disgust at the proposition didn't help matters. Nor did the fact that at least two other House Boys immediately jumped up and ran to protect Justin, which just seemed to infuriate Daniel even more.

 

"You're supposed to be on Blow Patrol today, Bitch," a disgruntled Daniel demanded. "I want blown and it's your job, so get on your knees and start sucking. And if you dare touch me with your teeth this time, Cupcake, I'll knock them out of your skull," Daniel added with a sneering smile, spitting out the nickname as if it burned his tongue.

 

"Justin's still resting," Malik hopped up and tried to intervene, "but I'll blow you instead."

 

"Un uh. I want the blond bitch," Daniel insisted, grabbing at Justin's shoulder to pull the boy off the couch and onto the floor at his feet.

 

Brian started to shield Justin, but once again Kerek was there before him. "I've had just about enough of you, Rice Paddy," the tall, lean black man snarled. "You need to fucking back off and leave Justin alone. He doesn't want anything to do with your weird little winky, and who could blame him. So, you can take Mal up on his rather generous offer, or go take care of yourself, but either way you're not getting anything from my boy here. Got it?"

 

"Outta my fucking way, Groid!" Daniel growled, bumping his muscle-bound chest against Kerek's taller but leaner frame. "Either the kid sucks me off or he's out of the game. That's the rules. And you've got no say in it so but the fuck out!"

 

Brian's hands were already balling into fist as he prepared to step in and back Kerek up. Dane was moving closer as well and Justin himself even looked ready to throw a punch or two. Brian could tell Daniel was itching for a fight though and didn't really care how many he had to take on. He just wanted to hit something. Anything.

 

"Excuse me, gentlemen," the brawny masked servant interrupted an instant before the first punch was thrown. "We're ready for the next group down in the Passion Pit." He gave a pro forma glance at the clipboard he was holding and then looked back up at the House Boys. "Brian, Kerek and Justin - you're up. Better get downstairs before you're late."

 

With one last glare at his adversary, Kerek took three wary steps backward before turning towards the stairs. Brian made sure Justin was moving in the same direction and then he too followed. There was a collective sigh of relief from everyone else.

 

"This isn't over, Sambo!" Daniel called after them, unwilling to let things die down before he'd gotten in the last testosterone-laden word.

 

 

"I'm gonna fucking kill him before the end of the summer!" Kerek was still fuming even several minutes after they'd made it down the stairs.

 

"Yeah, and get yourself tossed out of here in the process?" Brian, the realist, tried to insert some logic.

 

"It would almost be worth it if I could just land one really good punch and wipe that sniveling, superior look off his smarmy face," Kerek was pacing up and down the hallway outside the Passion Pit while they waited for the servants to finish tidying up the room before their turn started.

 

"It's not worth it. You know his type. He'd still be a colossal ass afterwards and you'd be out on your broke ass with nothing to show for it," Brian reasoned. "But right now, you need to forget about Daniel and concentrate on the three of us winning this little Challenge. Who knows, maybe the reward will be something you can use to torture the asswipe with tomorrow."

 

"Shit, it would take an electric cattle prod to get through to that meathead," Kerek opined, but took a deep breath and visibly tried to calm himself.

 

Just then the door to the Pit opened and Brian quickly ushered them all inside, already so focused on his plans that the Daniel Problem was pushed aside.

 

"So what exactly are we doing this time, Brian?" The youngest member of the group asked, glad to be moving on from the topic of their resident bully. "You never did get around to telling me what this big plan of yours was. I hope it doesn't have anything to do with my ass, though. I think it's gonna be out of commission for at least the rest of the day."

 

"No worries, Sunshine. As long as your dick is still functional, I think we'll be fine," Brian reassured the boy. "All you need to do is hop up here, lie down on your back and play with yourself for a minute or two till I've got everything else ready. I think you can handle that, right?"

 

"And if he can't HANDLE it, I certainly can," Kerek offered as he joined Justin on the bed, reclining next to the blond boy and taking Justin's hefty cock in his own long fingers.

 

*Mmmmmm* Justin moaned appreciatively as Kerek leaned in and applied his full, dusty rose lips to the task of nibbling and nipping along the length of Justin's long, pale neck. "I think I like this plan of yours, Brian."

 

"Oh, trust me! It gets even better," Brian grinned as he placed condoms and lube on the purple coverlet next to the recumbent pair then knelt on the bed himself.

 

Before moving on though, Brian paused and took a moment to admire the sight in front of him. It was quite the picture. Two incredibly beautiful men but each so different. Kerek, with his sinuously long body, his cocoa colored skin and darker, rosy brown genitals was a perfect contrast to Justin's more compact, creamy white and pink incandescence. As Kerek's expressively mobile lips kissed and caressed their way across the younger man's face, Brian was momentarily fascinated by the vision of the dark curly black head juxtaposed next to the bright golden yellow one. Even their underlying bone structures were so different but complementary - both delicate but with different angles and lines. The sight of these two gorgeous specimens kissing, groping, fondling each other was probably the most erotic sight Brian had ever seen.

 

He wanted them both so bad at that moment he thought his balls might explode from the sight alone.

 

Stretching himself alongside the pair, Brian let his hand glide down Kerek's long, supple back muscles. His own golden tan coloring added nicely to the palette of skin tones. His fingers curled around Kerek's firm ass cheek and he leaned in to intercept the soft-lipped, wet kiss from Justin's mouth. Rather suddenly it became difficult to remember precisely what he'd planned before he'd joined the couple on the bed. To Brian's overheated brain, just lying there rutting with these two magnificent beauties seemed like a perfect way to spend the rest of the day.

 

Luckily, Kerek's cool professionalism eventually resurfaced. He picked up one of the condoms and deftly rolled it down the reclining blond boy's now-turgid dick. That action brought Brian back to the present and he quickly assisted by slathering a handful of lube up and down the youth's thick, throbbing shaft. Next, he moved around on the bed until he was kneeling, straddled across Justin's lower legs, with Kerek kneeling directly in front of him, also astraddle the smaller man's frame but higher up his body.  

 

Brian ran his hands down the length of the strong brown back until his hands rested comfortably on the man's slim hips. "You ready for this?" he asked, leaning in to deposit one small reassuring kiss to the topmost knob of Kerek's spine.

 

"It's been a long time . . . but, yeah, I'm ready," the deep tenor voice asserted.

 

Checking over his shoulder to make sure they were properly aligned with the cameras before they got started - fully intending to get the most bang for his buck in this instance - Brian shifted Justin's ass slightly to the left and then helped Kerek to reposition himself as well. Once they were lined up so that the cameras, and therefore the voting viewers, would have a straight shot of all the important action, Brian grabbed ahold of Justin's cock, gave it a couple of rapid strokes for good measure and then held it in place so that Kerek could easily lower his ass onto the pulsing pole. Of course, that was the easy part.

 

Brian contented himself with rubbing Kerek's back and fondling Justin's balls while those two enjoyed their ride for a couple of minutes. The looser and more relaxed everyone was before they moved on, the better. Besides, he got to spend the time admiring the view from below, enjoying the way the kid's thick, pink cock snaked up into and stretched the dark mahogany knot of Kerek's hole.

 

Shit! He truly loved men's bodies and all the sinfully nasty things you could do with them.

 

Before too long though, Brian knew it was time to move on - he didn't want the boys to get too excited and cum before the real action even started. He carefully lifted Justin's legs and repositioned them so that the boy's feet were flat against the bed and spread wide enough so his own body would fit between them. Then, condom in place on his own eager cock, he shuffled up until he was kneeling right behind Kerek's energetically pumping ass. Brian filled his palm with a generous pool of lube and gingerly slipped a finger in alongside Justin's dick on Kerek's next down stroke. Both the boys groaned at the added sensation.

 

As efficiently as possible, Brian's clever fingers rubbed and stretched the tight ring of muscles, adding fingers as he went until he had three fingers inside Kerek along with Justin's cock. Judging by the glorious groaning he was eliciting, he thought it was good enough. With an added dollop of lube for good measure, Brian lifted up on his haunches, aimed his cock at the widely stretched hole and very slowly inched his way inside.

 

"Holy fuck!" The unprepared blond tyro exclaimed as he reveled in the sensation of Brian's dick rubbing against his own together inside the warm wet confines of Kerek's straining body. "This feels . . . Shit! . . It's so fucking amazing . . . Holy fucking shit! . . . Ker, you're so fucking amazing . . . Just . . . Fuck! . . . Hey, shhh, you're okay. It's okay. You're amazing and it's gonna be okay."

 

Kerek had, almost immediately, collapsed so that he was lying prone against Justin's chest as his mind and body strained to accept the added pressure. He was mewling with every panting breath, which is what had inspired Justin's concerned words. But neither the boy's words nor Brian's massaging hands on his lower back were enough, at first, to quell his trembling. His hands convulsively gripped at the bed, the sheets, Justin's arms, anything he could hold onto to steady himself. He didn't start to feel reassured until Justin had grabbed hold of Kerek's flailing right hand and held onto it as tightly as he couldn't. That one small anchor, though, seemed to be enough. Slowly, Kerek's breathing calmed, the shaking stopped and he began to move beyond the pain.

 

Brian had frozen when he sensed Kerek's initial distress. He just kneeled there, rubbing slow, comforting circles into the man's back, biding his time and letting the little blond say all the right, reassuring things. He trusted that his warm-hearted companion would know precisely what to say and do even though he'd never had to do it in this position before. Justin was simply that kind of guy. And, of course, he managed brilliantly. In practically no time, the shaking and straining young black man had quieted.

 

"You two ready for more?" Brian asked as soon as  he'd seen his Sunshine's confident smile directed up at him over Kerek's shoulder.

 

"Ready, Ker?" Justin echoed, adding a gentle kiss to the dark man's cheek.

 

A shaky *mmmm hmmm* was the only reply but it was enough for Brian.

 

Brian began to move in and out with long slow thrusts. His cock was rubbing up alongside Justin’s as he moved and the sensation was mind boggling. When he felt that Kerek had relaxed enough, he wrapped his arms around the strong chest and pulled the man’s torso upwards, pulling him vertical and holding him steady despite the natural urge to go with gravity. This gave him a much clearer path of entry and also let Justin’s cock have a little more room for play. The two of them started thrusting in tandem, and Kerek’s cries of pleasure got even louder.

 

Now for the tricky part. In Brian’s experience, it was almost impossible for a man to come during double penetration. The sensations were just too intense. Even after the recipient had passed through the pain, there was just too much pressure. But Brian wasn’t willing to accept that reality. He intended to make Kerek - as well as Justin and himself - cum and cum hard before his hour here was through. Kerek’s body however, had intentions of it’s own and it was NOT to let the cocoa adonis have his release just yet.

 

“Justin! You need to touch him,” Brian ordered even as he started to thrust harder, hard enough that Kerek’s body slid along Justin’s cock too, only being towed back down by the force of Brian’s arm across Kerek’s chest, pulling him back into place after each movement. “Stoke him in time with my thrusts. You need to grip hard so he’ll feel it, but not too hard. Now, Sunshine.”

 

Justin complied willingly. His hand wrapped around Kerek’s long hard length and squeezed tightly as he skimmed up and down, his pace matching Brian’s. Kerek’s head had lollled backwards, lying bonelessly against Brian’s shoulder and his body was so pliant that it barely held the tension needed to keep him erect. Brian kept up his tempo. The long slide and withdrawal, brushing against both Kerek’s walls and Justin’s equally hard cock, was so tantalizingly carnal that it took Brian’s breath away. But he wasn’t ready to give in yet. He WOULD bring Kerek with him if it was at all humanly possible.

 

“Brian . . .  I can’t  . . . I can’t stop myself,” Justin was gasping, trying to hold back but the stimulation was almost too much.

 

“Don’t cum yet, Sunshine. We need to help Kerek first. You have to hold on,” he entreated, upping his game yet again and plunging in with even more force.

 

“You can do it, Kerek. Come on. Come for me, pretty boy! You can do this. I know you can. I want you to come for me. NOW!” Brian had begun whispering into the man’s ear as he fucked him, hoping that that would be the impetus to tow the other man finally over the edge and into the most stupendous orgasm of his life.

 

Sweat was rolling off the three beautiful bodies in waves and their erotic orchestra increased in volume the closer they got to release. None of them had ever experienced so much sensation at one time. It was staggering. Every nerve fiber in each of their bodies was sensitized. It felt like their skins were thinned to the point that any touch would penetrate to the raw nerves below. Kerek was in an especially hypersensitive state. And, when Brian bent over and bit down into the flesh of his shoulder, it sent him into paroxysms of delighted pleasure. His body shuddered and convulsed. He disappeared. The only part of him that still existed on this plane was his cock, which was lovingly held in a firm embrace by a caring friend who somehow kept him tethered to this existence as his essence pulsed out of his body in streamers of viscous white.

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Justin’s exclamations were just the icing on the cake to Brian, who’d felt the tremors rushing through the body he held in his arms as Kerek succumbed to his inevitable climax.

 

Deep inside the quaking tunnel of Kerek’s ass, Brian could feel Justin’s cock twitching against his own as the boy came, and it was more than sufficient to pull him into a mind bending orgasm of his own.

 

Afterwards, Brain only staved off his own dive into unconsciousness by focusing on his partners. He knew he had to take care of Kerek and Justin. The young black man was a boneless heap in his arms - completely blacked out, his body just a bag of inert flesh that sagged precariously. Brian carefully pulled out and then laid the inert form on the bed next to a gasping, only semi-lucid, blond youth. Brian’s own body gave out on him and he collapsed onto the both of them, his mind drifting in waves of pleasure while his body was held in limbo.

 

“Fuck . . . He did it AGAIN!” Brian heard the disembodied words drifting through his consciousness but didn’t really feel like bothering to decipher the meaning. “He’s fucking dangerous, man. We need to lock up his dick or something. He can’t be left to roam free with that thing. He fucks everyone unconscious. It CAN’T be healthy!”

 

“Jealous much?” was the snarky reply.

 

Which Brian didn’t bother responding to because a nap seemed like a very good idea at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/23/15 - I'm kinda on edge here waiting for your reviews for this chapter. I don't think I've read any other QAF stories with DP so I'm nervous about how this will be received. Please let me know what you think. Sometimes I find I write a chapter that I think will WOW the readers and then don't get many reivews. Other times I post a chapter that I think is dross and it gets great reveiws. It's so unpredictcable. I don't know what to think. So, please give me feedback so I know what you like and what you don't. If you don't review, I'll be forced to watch MORE porn and write more chapters like this and, well . . . TAG


	36. Hear me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian Kinney, 'Protector of Twinks and All-around Nice Guy'! That has a really nice ring to it, don't you think? Better than 'A**hole', at least! Enjoy! TAG

Chapter 36 - Hear Me. (Wednesday, June 22nd)

“Hello?” The familiar voice seemed hesitant to answer the call from the unknown number.

“Hey, Daph! It’s me. Justin!”

“Justin? Wow! I didn’t expect to hear from you for another couple months! How are you?”

“I’m doing great! I won last night’s Challenge and as my reward I get to have a cell phone for the day. Cool, huh?” Justin was so excited to talk to his best friend, you could hear it in his voice. “Of course, I don’t really have anyone to call other than you, but at least I get to actually talk to you instead of just emailing. How’s things out in the real world?”

“Not as exciting as they are in your little porn-dom, I’d expect,” Daphne laughed.

“Yeah, well, what can I say? They ARE keeping me busy here. Not that I’m complaining at ALL, mind you.”

“I should say not. Those guys you’re with are all so fucking HOT! If it were me in there with all of them, naked all the time, I’d be getting busy too!” Daphne raved.

“Daphne, how do you know how hot all the guys are . . . You’ve been watching the site, haven’t you?” Justin was mortified by the idea that his best GIRL friend was spying on him. “I told you not to watch me. I can’t fuck knowing YOU’RE watching. It’s just too . . . ick!”

“Sorry, Jus, but I couldn’t help it. I was curious, you know. I mean, it’s not everyday that the kid you’ve grown up with since you were five becomes, like, a world famous porn star. I just wanted to see what all the hoopla was about,” Daphne confessed, not at all ashamed of her actions. “I can SO see why the show’s such a hit, though. Shit! All of those gorgeous men. And all those huge dicks. Cocks everywhere as far as the eye can see. I really love cock, you know. I would SO make a fabulous gay man.”

“You are a total FREAK, Daph,” Justin had to laugh at his extremely open-minded friend.

“Yeah, well, gay porn just does it for me. I’m probably warped but who cares. I knows what I likes!” Daphne asserted boldly.

“You HAVE to quit watching me though, Daph. I don’t care if you spend the rest of your summer watching gay porn 24/7, just not me. Okay?”

“Sorry, but I’m not making any promises, Jus. What do you care anyway, though? I mean the site’s getting like thousands of hits a day. You don’t mind all of those folks watching you fuck, so what’s the big deal if there’s one more?” Daphne didn’t see the problem.

“I don’t know any of THEM.” Justin tried to explain. “You watching, it’s like having your parents catch you fucking, it’s just too weird. You know?”

“. . .”

“Daph?” Justin was concerned by the silence on the other end of the call. “Daphne, what aren’t you telling me? You’re freaking me out, here.”

“Wellllllllll . . . Speaking of parents catching you in the act, so to speak . . .”

“FUCK! You’re not saying . . . You’re not, are you?”

“Sorry, Jus,” Daphne was hesitant about spilling the beans, but knew she was going to have to tell her friend sooner or later, and it looked like now was the ‘sooner’. “So, I was at the Country Club with the ‘rents for Sunday Brunch, you know, and your parents were there too, of course, like they always are every Sunday. Well, Chris Hobbs and a couple of his cronies apparently got ahold of the remote for the big screen TV in the main dining room . . . I have NO idea how Chris found out about your show or anything - unless you were right and he really IS a closet case, you know, secretly trolling gay porn sites or something. But, anyway, they managed to get the Jerk@work site up on the television screen and well . . . Unfortunately, YOU just happened to be being featured at the moment. . . . It’s a REALLY big screen and all . . . You couldn’t really miss it, especially once they turned up the sound . . .”

“Fuck! You’re telling me that not only my parents but EVERYONE at the club saw ME having anal intercourse? Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.” Justin couldn’t come up with anything more appropriate to say at that particular moment. Then he thought of some of the things he’d done over the past couple of weeks and was even more embarrassed - it was bad enough to have your parents see you fucking someone, but some of the shit he’d done . . . his father would have a coronary. ”I wasn’t doing anything . . . well, really kinky or anything, was I?”

“Nah! It was just you and that scrumptious dark skinned kid. I think his name is Malik? God, he’s fucking gorgeous. And you two look so amazing together . . .”

“Focus, Daphne! You can go off on a tangent about how dreamy Mal is later!” Justin ordered - reining in his friend once she was off on one of her flights of fancy wasn’t always easy. “Tell me what happened.”

“Right. So, you were fucking Malik and it was up on the big screen . . .” Daphne was clearly reluctant to go on with the story, but what the hell. “And, well, your Dad got all fucking insane - like that’s a big surprise, right? He really should see a doctor and get his blood pressure checked, though, you know? His face went all purple, like, and that big vein in his temple was pulsing so hard I could see it clear across the room. It can’t be good for him . . . But, anyway, he stormed out of there and you could hear him screaming to the staff out in the hallway. The manager rushed in and pulled the plug on the TV really quickly, but, of course everyone had already seen . . . Um, your mom started crying and then ran out of the room too . . . And . . . Well, let’s just say you’re definitely the talk of the club now . . .”

“Holy fucking shit!” Justin collapsed into the break room chair and scrubbed at his face with the hand not holding up the phone.

“It could have been worse, Jus,” Daphne tried to offer some consolation. “I mean it could have been YOU getting fucked, right? Or, like you said, you could have been doing something really kinky. And now you won’t have to deal with your parents trying to convince you that you’re not really gay and just confused or some shit like that, right? I mean, that’s about the gayest thing you could do. They’ve got to accept it now. Right?”

“If you think my dad’s going to be in an ‘accepting’ mood after that, you don’t know anything about the man,” Justin huffed out a humorless laugh. “But, you know what . . . Fuck it! It doesn’t matter. He already kicked me out of the house. What more can he do to me, right? It fucking serves him right - he didn’t really leave me with many options to support myself and get the money I need for school. So what the fuck did he expect? At least I’m not hustling - which was my next most likely option.” Justin’s simmering anger at his father’s betrayal bubbled up and left him feeling even feistier than usual. “My mom, though - I mean, yeah, she could have stood up for me with my Dad and all, but none of this was HER fault. And, it probably wasn’t the best way to get the news that your son is pursuing a career in pornography. I feel bad for her having to go through that with all her club friends looking on . . .You couldn’t, maybe, go see her and let me know how she’s handling everything, could you, Daph?”

“Of course I can, Justin,” Daphne was more than willing to do anything to help out her friend. “She will try to pump me for info on where you're at though. Good thing even I don't know your actual address - at least there's no way she could guilt that out if me. Do you want me to give her your email addy, though, or keep it to myself?”

“I don’t know. I really don’t want her to worry, but if she has my email she’ll probably try to interfere and make me stop and . . . I just don’t want to deal with that right now. So, I guess, if you can, you should just keep the email to yourself, Daph.” Justin wasn’t as angry at his mom as he was with his father, but he still wasn’t ready to talk to her yet.

“No problem! I’ll just do reconnaissance and then give you an update. If you want to talk to her afterwards that can be your call.” Daphne assured him before cattily changing the subject. “So, other than getting outed to your folks as Pittsburgh’s hottest new porn star, how’s your week going? You don’t have any announcements you want to make about a certain hunky older brunet, do you?”

“You mean Brian? What kind of announcement were you expecting?” Justin was confused.

“Well, if the blogs I was reading on the site aren’t total fantasy, apparently I’ll need to get a 'Maid of Honor' outfit - or would that be a ‘Best Man’ outfit, I don't know - ready for the wedding of the century as soon as summer’s over. Or weren’t you going to ask me to stand up with you?” Justin could hear the teasing tone in his friend’s voice at this pronouncement.

“That shit’s on the blogs? Damn! I hope Brian hasn’t seen it yet - he’ll freak,” Justin mumbled. “You do know that wedding shit’s all just a big joke, right, Daph? Brian was just pulling his buddy’s leg about getting married since the guy was giving Brian a hard time about hanging out with me too much. It’s not serious. We just kid around about it.”

“I don’t know, Jus. From what I’ve seen, the guy looks pretty into you,” Daphne pressed, hoping for a real scoop. “It might not be all that out there, though. Stranger things have happened. I mean, after spending the summer together like you are, with you guys getting so close and all . . .”

“I fucking wish!” Justin had to set her straight. “But that’s NEVER going to happen. Brian’s not the relationship type. I mean, you should hear some of the stuff the other guys have told me about him. He’s like a local legend in the gay community or something. They say he fucks practically everyone but he’s got these strict rules about never doing the same guy twice. Nobody’s even allowed to stay overnight at his place. The only reason he’s broken his rules here is because he doesn’t have a choice since we’re all stuck together for the next three months. But there’s no way he’d be interested in someone like me in the long term, no matter how I feel about him.”

“Hey, don’t be putting yourself down, Jus. You’re a fucking amazing person. Look at how you’re taking charge of your life even after your parents kicked you out? This Brian guy would be fucking LUCKY to have you as his boyfriend.” Daph WAS his staunchest supporter and always had been.

“Come off it, Daph! I’m just this stupid kid who was practically a virgin before this summer. What the hell would someone like Brian see in me? He could have anyone he wanted. ANYONE! Why would he break his rules for me? When the summer is over he probably won’t even remember my name.”

Justin sounded so defeatist - it wasn’t like him and it made Daphne wonder just what was going on in that Fuck Palace. “I don’t believe that for a second, Justin. You’re unforgettable. You just wait and see. I bet, by the end of the summer, you’ll have this Brian character so in love with you that you really will have to start planning that wedding of yours.”

“I wouldn’t hold my breath if I were you Daphne,” Justin replied, wishing that he could believe what his friend was saying but so unsure. “Brian’s not like that. He’s not like anyone I’ve ever met before. He’s just . . .” Before Justin could come up with the perfect way to describe the man he’d been growing so close to over the past few weeks, the door to the Break Room opened and in walked the Stud in question. “. . . Here.”

“Brian’s there? Oh shit! Did he hear you?” Daphne asked from her end of the call, but Justin had already pulled the phone away from his ear.

“Hey, Sunshine. Are you still gabbing on that thing?” Brian approached and left a brief, casual kiss on Justin’s lips as he walked past the boy on his way to one of the Break Room computers. “You know, the only reason to spend THAT long on a phone call is if you’re having really great phone sex.”

“Ha, ha, Brian. And, Ick! I’m talking to my friend Daphne,” Justin explained briefly.

“Well, you’ll have to wrap up the girl talk. You’re up next in the Passion Pit,” Brian was already logging into the computer as he spoke.

“Oh, okay. Who’s my partner?” Justin asked.

“Paal.”

“Cool! Paal’s easy.” Justin turned his attention back to the phone. “I’ve gotta go, Daph. Gotta go have MORE sex. You know how it is,” he teased.

“You don’t have to rub it in, Justin. We all know you’re getting WAY more sex than me. Way more than any teenager deserves, actually,” Daphne tried not to sound too jealous, but it wasn’t easy. “Hey, maybe I could start doing porn too! Then I’d at least be getting some myself.”

“Sorry, Daph. You don’t have big enough tits for straight porn,” Justin laughed at the indignant huff that comment engendered from his friend. ”Anyway, I really gotta go. Take it easy, Daph.”

“Bye, Jus! Play safe and have fun!”

“I will. Bye!”

“So, what’s the exciting news from suburbia, Sunshine?” Brian asked as soon as Justin had terminated the call. “Did they set the date for the next Debutante Ball yet?”

“I don’t know,” Justin replied, just a bit teed off by Brian’s dismissive tone. “But I doubt I’d be invited anyway, especially after the high school jock who spent the last four years bullying me hijacked the big screen TV at the Country Club last weekend during Sunday Brunch and showed live footage of me fucking Malik. While my parents were there, by the way.”

“Ouch! That’s harsh even for the Breeder ‘Burbs!” Brian commented, unable to completely tamp down the chuckle that forced it’s way out at the image his mind conjured up of this no doubt spectacular brunch.

“If I hadn’t already been kicked out by my dad, I definitely would be now,” Justin sighed. “Oh well. I guess there’s no going back now.”

“Yeah, well, join the club, Sunshine,” Brian looked over his shoulder at the boy and was once again uncomfortably reminded of his youth. “You’re out and proud now, whether you like it or not. And at least you came out with a bang. It’s like pulling off a bandage - you’re better off just yanking it off and getting it over with rather than going slow and extending the pain.” Somehow the kid didn’t look convinced by this logic. “My advice, Sunshine - go out there and fuck the shit out of Paal and you’ll forget all about your parents and the fucking country club.”

And Justin conceded that was the best advice he’d had in a long time.

“What the fuck’s up with our Cupcake?” Kerek demanded as he straddled the patio lounger that Brian was lying on and plopped his ass down rather heavily on top of Brian’s groin.

“Ugh! You weigh a fucking ton, you know. AND you’re blocking my sun, Sweetcheeks,” Brian complained, but without any real rancor.

“Just consider this my altruistic attempt to protect you from harmful, cancer-causing UV rays,” Kerek explained, leaning over so even more of Brian was covered by the shade of his body. “Now, answer the question. What’s eating the Cupcake? He’s being all moody and quiet. It’s very un-Cupcake-like and I don’t like it.”

“How the fuck should I know what’s bothering the kid?” Brian replied testily.

“Because you two spend, like, twenty hours a day together, that’s why,” Kerek wriggled his body down into a more comfortable position so that he was lying all the way on top of Brian with his chin resting atop the arms he’d crossed over the annoyed Stud’s chest. “Come on, Brian. You’ve got to know something. He was fine this morning at breakfast. But he’s not usually the brooding type, so something’s got to be bugging him.”

“Why don’t you just ask HIM,” Brian suggested, grabbing onto the waist of his precariously perched visitor while shifting slightly so that Kerek’s bony hip wasn’t digging into his abs quite so much, but not doing anything else to rid himself of the casually intimate embrace. “I’m not a fucking mind reader, you know.”

“I did. He said it was ‘Nothing’. And then he turned down the ham and cheese sub that was being served for lunch saying that he wasn’t hungry.” Kerek stared intently at Brian to see if the older man was as shocked by this action as he’d been.

“Justin turned down food?” Brian asked, his voice laden with disbelief.

“Yep. So, I’m thinking that whatever it is, it must be, like, end of the world bad since that boy usually eats like a fucking horse.” Kerek might sound like he was joking but underneath he really was worried. “You guys aren’t fighting again, are you?”

“No. At least, not that I’m aware of,” Brian’s forehead wrinkled with concern.

The truth was that Brian HAD noticed Justin was more than usually quiet after that phone call he’d had with his friend earlier in the day. But he didn’t think the kid would be that upset over the news of his parents finding out about his summertime shenanigans. Kerek was right that it wasn’t really like Justin to brood about shit like that. Justin was more of the take charge type. If he was upset about something, he either made a plan about how to fix it or, if there was nothing he could do about whatever it was, he just dealt with it. He didn’t agonize over shit like some people would. And since there wasn’t anything he could do about his parents at this point, Brian didn’t think the kid would still be fretting over it. Which meant that it had to be something else that was bothering the boy.

“Hmmm,” Brian had already started thinking of ways to get the pertinent information out of his twink.

“Coolangatta. Thanks, Brian.” Kerek started to get up but Brian held him in place with a firm grasp on the slim hips.

“I didn’t say I’d DO anything.” Brian looked at Kerek with confusion.

“No. But you will,” Kerek asserted with a knowing grin. “It’s your thing. You’re a fixer. Only, you’ll do it quiet-like so nobody knows.” Then the svelte black man leaned in and kissed Brian full on the lips with an easy fondness before he added in a whisper. “Don’t worry. I promise not to tell anyone you’re secretly a big softie.”

Before Brian could raise a protest at the use of the word ‘Soft’ in any sort of conjunction with him or his name, Kerek was halfway across the patio. He sent a glare in the retreating rent boy’s direction anyway, just for form’s sake. What was with the guys in this stupid game, anyway? First it was the two twinks and now it looked like he had himself a pet hustler. Apparently these guys didn’t get the memo that Brian Kinney was a complete asshole who didn’t care about anyone but himself. When did he become the go to guy for solving all problems of a twinkish nature? If this kept up Debbie would have to change his nickname from ‘Asshole’ to ‘Angel’.

Before he could stop it, though, the corners of his mouth curled up in a small, secretly pleased smile. He looked around and was reassured that nobody else was outside right then. It really wouldn’t do to have the general public made aware of the fact that Brian Kinney rather enjoyed his newfound role as protector of twinks and all-around nice guy. Once word leaked out that the former Asshole had gone soft, people would begin to expect him to be nice all the time and then it would be nothing but work, work, work . . .

Well, maybe it wouldn’t be all that bad.

“Now, what to do about the Crestfallen Cupcake,” Brian muttered to himself, already planning how he could fix this little twinkie problem too.  

"The name of tonight’s Challenge, my children, is ‘I Can’t Hear You’,” The Master announced with the same enthusiasm he showed for all of his competitions. “The object of the game is to try NOT to make any sound at all while engaged in a sexual free-for-all. Consider this an orgy of silence. Can you wrestle a moan out of your partners or pleasure them so well that they can’t help but groan with delight? If you make any noise at all you will be out of the competition. And the last to remain silent through it all will win the prize. Have fun boys!”

As Challenges went, Brian didn’t think this one would be all that bad. Basically, all he’d have to do is fuck a series of guys and he’d win. He had no doubt he could make anyone he was fucking squeal like a pig, if that was his goal. And he’d never been the vocal type himself. This should be a piece of cake. So, while the servants were distributing the necessary supplies around the room, making sure there were sufficient quantities of condoms and lube near all the couches and the piles of cushions that had been strewn all over the floor of the Greatroom, Brian looked around in order to determine who would be his first victim.

Justin was probably the obvious choice. The boy had never yet managed to get through a fuck without letting everyone within a three mile radius know exactly how much he was enjoying himself. Truth be told, Brian rather liked the noises his little blond made during sex and it was always kinda fun to see what new noises he could pump out of the kid. But, perhaps that was too easy. He should probably start out, while he was still fresh, with someone who might be a little more work. Then he could pick off the easier targets later even if he got a little winded.

As he was scanning the room and weighing his options, Brian’s eye landed on the little blond he’d just been thinking about. Justin was sitting on one of the chaises, looking distracted and not nearly as fired up about his first real orgy as Brian would have expected. Damn! He still hadn’t managed to figure out what was up with the troubled twink.

“Hey there, Sunshine,” Brian sat down next to the kid and knocked shoulders with him to get his attention. “You’re not worried about this stupid little challenge are you?”

“Huh?” Justin looked surprised to find Brian sitting next to him. “Oh, no. Although I doubt I’ll win this one. You know me - I’m not exactly the quiet type,” the kid chuckled a little but didn’t seem at all ashamed about how vocal he usually was during sex.

"Then why are you sitting over here frowning? You know, if you keep that shit up you'll have more wrinkles than a Shar-pei puppy and you’ll look like crap for the wedding photos," Brian kidded the kid.

Justin looked even more pained at Brian's attempt at humor. "You know, we really should cut it out with all the wedding jokes, Brian. My friend Daphne said some of the blogs she saw are talking about it like it's real. I know you're just doing it to gas your friend, but I think maybe some of the other guys are taking it seriously. You won't want your friends and family giving you shit about it later, after we're out of here and I'm long gone."

"Long gone?" Brian was surprised by the unpleasant jolt this statement gave him. "You planning on disappearing somewhere after the summer's over, Sunshine? I thought you said something about the Pittsburgh IFA? You didn't change your mind, did you?"

"No. I still want to go to PIFA if I can find the money." Justin seemed hesitant to explain further, but Brian was staring at him so intently he felt compelled to continue. "I just meant that . . . well, after the game is over, you'll be going back to your real life and we'll probably never see each other again."

“Why wouldn’t you want to see me again, Sunshine? Am I that boring? Or are you already tired of the endless, mind-boggling sex we’ve been enjoying?” Brian continued to razz the boy in the hopes of lightening the conversation.

“Fuck no!” Justin finally smiled a little at that. “I could never get tired of that. In fact, you might have to take out a restraining order to keep me away from you after the game is done or I’ll probably just keep following you around and drooling after The Magnificent Mr. Pokey for the rest of my life.” Then the tentative smile died away and Justin looked insecure again. “But I’m sure that, once we’re out of here, you’ll be too busy keeping all the rest of the ‘A Gays’ of Pittsburgh entertained to deal with me. And your friends will give you even more shit if you’ve got some stupid, clingy, teenage wannabe stalking you. So, I’ll understand, you know, if you don’t want to be seen with me afterwards.”

Brian noted that the kid had avoided making eye contact with him throughout the whole conversation. The frowning thing had gotten worse, too. Add to that the way the boy's hands were nervously picking at some nonexistent flaw in the stitching on the edge of the leather chaise and Brian began to get a really good idea about just what had been bothering the boy all day.

"Justin, look at me," Brian demanded, helping out the process by lifting the boy's chin with his index finger. "I have no plans to kick you to the curb the moment the game is over. The way I see it, we’ve got a pretty good thing going and I really don’t see any reason it should end anytime soon. And I don't give a flying fuck what Mikey - or anybody else for that matter - thinks about that. So, if you think I’d ever blow you off just because they were kidding me about hanging out with you, you’re dead wrong. The whole reason why I sent out that email to my nosy, interfering friend in the first place is because I didn't like him making assumptions about what I should or shouldn't be doing or who I should be spending time with. It's none of his business what I do with my life. And that includes who I fuck, who I wanna hang out with and even -  no, especially - who I should or shouldn’t care about.” This last comment was uttered softly, Brian’s voice barely within hearing range, and with an intense, penetrating look gleaming out of the piercing hazel eyes.

Justin sat mesmerized by Brian’s sincere look as much as by the heartfelt words. He couldn’t hold back the blindingly bright smile that broke out on his face. Maybe all the rumors he’d heard about Brian WERE wrong. It sounded like Brian really did think that even an inexperienced eighteen-year-old twink like him might have something to offer the Stud of Liberty Avenue. And, at the very least, it seemed like Brian wouldn’t mind having him around sometimes, even after the game was finished. Which was all good in Justin’s book.

“Gentlemen,” the masked servant of the day spoke up in order to gain everyone’s attention. “It’s time for the orgy to begin,” he announced. “Anyone who makes any noise from this point on will be out of the evening’s competition. Now, get busy, Boys!”

Brian was relieved by the timely interruption. It was one thing to do what was necessary in order to reassure his troubled twink, but deep, impassioned, soul-bearing discussions really weren’t his thing. He didn’t regret taking a stand and letting the boy know that he saw this thing - whatever it was - continuing even after they got out of here. He didn’t think that he needed to belabor the point, though. It was definitely time to change the subject. And the commencement of an orgy was a great way to do just that.

Since he was already sitting right next to Justin, Brian figured he may as well start his night off there anyway. With an expressive, but silent, waggling of his brow, Brian reached out with one hand and firmly pushed the boy backwards until he was lying back against the black leather cushions. Justin was grinning up at him expectantly.

Brian lunged at the boy and immediately devoted most of his attention to nipping up the column of the long pale neck, concentrating on just those spots that he knew were most likely to drive the kid crazy. And it looked to be working too. Justin’s eyes had already started to glaze over with that mix of innocence and lust that Brian found so appealing. It was too bad that he didn’t really have the time right then to completely focus on this particular fuck - he really did enjoy making the little nymph squeal. Maybe they’d have a rematch later and play the silence game by themselves.

Just as Brian was starting to get into a groove, confident that he was pushing all the right buttons that would activate his twink’s vocal chords, he felt the kid’s hands beginning to drift  southwards. That was fine with him. Justin could knock himself out playing with Brian’s dick all night, and he wouldn’t get a sound of him. But, in the meantime, Brian would be happy to let him try.

Only, Justin’s hands didn’t ever make it all the way down to Brian’s dick. They stopped at the level of his belly button. Brian was busy nibbling at that tender spot right behind Justin’s left ear - the one that usually earned him an almost automatic yelp of pleasure - and didn’t take notice of the dangerous detour down below until it was too late. Then, with a swiftness that Brian was utterly unprepared for, Justin’s index finger dug into Brian’s navel, poking firmly and wiggling around and around until they touched the most ticklish spot on the big Stud’s body.

*Ahhhhhnnnnhahahaha* Brian yelped like he’d been skewered with a red hot poker, the sound gradually morphing into a high-pitched giggle reminiscent of a teenage girl.

All the activity in the room came to an immediate halt as all eyes zeroed in on the big bad giggling girly boy who was slapping ineffectually at the little twink’s still tickling fingers and trying desperately to get away. With a complete and total lack of grace, Brian managed to extricate himself from the tickling torture only to fall backwards off the end of the chaise, landing in a heap on his ass. If the rest of the house hadn’t been required to maintain total silence the laughter would have been deafening. As it was, you could see several of the contestants struggling to keep their mouths shut.

“Fuck! You fucking tickled me?” Brian stood up and practically screamed at the boy who was lying on the chaise alone now, hands clamped over both nose and mouth, writhing with hilarity as he shook with suppressed laughter. “You little shit! You are SO going to pay for this later, Sunshine!” Brian threatened right before he stomped off in a snit in the direction of the kitchen.

After waiting a minute or two for the merriment to die down, the House Boys returned to their silent orgy, with Justin moving over to join another couple on the big pile of floor cushions, and the rest of the evening passed in a much more gleeful tone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/25/15 - Credit for the ‘I Can't Hear You’ game goes to 4depthoflove, although I doubt that THIS was the way the idea was supposed to pan out. Sorry, but I just couldn’t resist. Thanks also to Samcdee and Soirsagrey for being my sounding board while I worked out the kinks in this chapter. Thanks to all of you for helping make this story way better! And, for better or for worse, the short little smutty, fluffy story that I thought would be done with in less than a month seems to have morphed into a whole different beast. Can't help it, though. The story has taken over and I, as the author, am now at it's mercy. I have to go where it's taking me. I have resigned myself to being drug along wherever it decides it wants to go. Hope you readers are ready for the ride too! TAG


	37. Real Life Invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for an action filled chapter - There's so much plot here you might go blind from reading it all. Unfortunately, though, even in the idyllic setting of the Summer of Sin, some reality does leak through. Enjoy! TAG

Chapter 37 - Real Life Invasion. (Sunday, June 26th)

"Shit, Sunshine. We're going to have to change your name to Sunburn after this," Brian commiserated with the burned beauty, grabbing the aloe vera lotion and gingerly applying more cream to his lower back. "I gotta say, though, red really isn't your color, kid."

"Not funny, Brian. Fuck! This is gonna fucking hurt so bad by tomorrow." Justin squirmed and whined even at Brian's lightest touch.

"How bad is it?" Dane asked as he came in through the patio door with Malik at his heels.

"BAD!" Justin snarled.

"Ouch!" Dane sympathized as he examined the shoulder closest to him. "You know, if you would have let me fuck YOU, like I'd offered, you would have been lying on your back, protected from the sun, and it woulda been my ass that looked like a boiled lobster right now."

"Yeah, sorry BFG, but I've been there, done that, got the t-shirt and had to sit on an ice pack the whole rest of the night afterwards. I think I'll pass for now. It's going to take me quite awhile before I save up enough courage to try THAT again."

"Wuss!" Malik jokingly added his two cents. He then picked up the tube of aloe cream that Brian had been using and started in on Justin’s other side. “Shit, Cupcake. You’re even burned clear down in your ass crack. How the fuck did you manage that?”

“Damn it! I have no idea . . .” Justin was twisting to try and look over his shoulder in order to assess the full damage, but really couldn’t see anything that way and eventually gave up. “So, I get that the theme is Sunday IN THE SUN. But, really, if they expect us blond boys to fuck - naked - in the full sun for almost five hours, they should have given us more frequent sunscreen breaks. I look ridiculous!”

“That’s what you get for being a member of a pigment-challenged race, Cupcake,” Malik replied, with a big grin, as he started to administer the cream in a place where the sun wasn’t supposed to shine. “Hey! Hold still so I can get this shit down in your crack. If you keep moving around I’ll miss a spot and you’ll be out of commission for days.”

The razzing of the raspberry-colored twink might have gone on indefinitely if the group hadn’t been interrupted by the crashing of the patio door as it was forcefully pulled open, sliding so hard that it crashed into the backstop of the frame.

“I’m going to fucking kill that asshole!” Kerek came barging inside followed shortly by a very concerned looking Paal. “I don’t care who the fuck he thinks he is, I did NOT agree to that kind of shit! Nobody gets to do that to me. You hear me. NOBODY!”

Kerek tore into the middle of the room, his hands clenched into tight fists looking like he was liable to hit anything that came into his direct line of sight. Luckily, the small side table that sat at the end of the couch ended up being the most convenient target at hand and Kerek vented at least some of his pent up anger by kicking it over, causing the lamp sitting on it to crash to the floor and shatter into pieces. However, it didn’t look like that was going to be enough to quell the man’s rage, so Dane jumped over the back of the couch and wrapped his long arms around Kerek from behind, holding him in a restrictive but caring embrace.

“Shh, Baby. It’s okay. I’ve got you,” Dane hummed consolingly into the enraged man’s ear. “I won’t let him fucking near you again, okay? You’re okay.”

“What did the fuckwad do now,” Brian asked, assuming like all the rest that Kerek was referring to Daniel.

While the rest of the group had fallen into something of a routine whereby they managed to get along pretty well on a day to day basis - fucking as directed or needed to fulfill their responsibilities in the game or as their personal inclinations dictated - Daniel continued to cause problems. It had gotten so bad that only Paal would willingly have anything to do the the big bully boy. Everyone else pretty much shunned him unless they were forced to interact with Daniel because of one of the daily Challenges. And, while he was a regular pissant to everyone in the Residence, Daniel seemed to direct the majority of his harassment at either Kerek or Justin. But, while Justin had several protectors who always tried to look out for him, everyone assumed that Kerek as strong enough to stand up for himself. Unfortunately, that didn’t seem to be the case this afternoon.

“He . .  He tried to . . . He tied me up . . .” Kerek choked out the words, seemingly on the verge of breaking into tears, and turned so that his head was nestled under Dane’s chin. “I don’t do that. You know I don’t do that. NEVER!”

“Shit! That damned fucker!” Dane, who almost never cursed, was cursing up a blue streak as he held on tightly to Kerek’s shaking shoulders. “It’s okay, Baby. It’s over. I won’t let him do that again. Come on. Let’s go upstairs until you’re better. Okay?’ Step by step, Dane gently coaxed the distraught Kerek towards the stairs.

“What the fuck happened out there,” Brian turned towards Paal and demanded an explanation since the tall Indian seemed to have been the only other person who’d been outside while whatever it was happened.

“Daniel and Kerek were taking their turn for the Challenge. Kerek did not want to go with him, of course, but I think he did not want to waste his breath arguing either so he agreed to bottom for Daniel,” Paal started to explain. “I was not nearby. I was talking with one of the servants and did not see exactly how things came about. But eventually both the servant and I heard Kerek shouting and we all came over to see what was the matter. Daniel had used the rope that usually divides up the pool into swimming lanes to tie up Kerek’s hands. He had managed somehow to loop the rope around the upright support to the pool ladder so that Kerek was unable to move his hands at all. And, by the time that I got there, Daniel looked like he intended to penetrate Kerek with this.”

Paal tossed one of the plastic ‘Torpedo’ pool toys that were kept in a basket out near the pool onto the cushion of the couch.

“Shit! Where the hell is that fucker. I’ll kick his ass myself,” Malik was livid at the sight of the almost ten inch long pool toy that was still glistening with a sheen of lube.

“He is out with the two servants,” Paal explained, sitting down on the couch and looking absolutely exhausted. “He did not actually DO anything with the toy, so I do not know if they will take any action against him. He claimed that he was only joking around and would not have done it unless Kerek agreed. But, in my humble opinion, that was a falsehood.”

“Of course he’s lying. He’s a fucking psychopath,” Malik picked up the offensive toy and threw it out the still open patio door, then collapsed onto the couch next to Paal. “This is really bad. I mean, REALLY bad. Kerek told me he doesn’t do bondage. Ever. I think he had a really bad experience with it one time and . . . well, he just doesn’t do that shit. Daniel tying him up, even without threatening to fuck him with that thing, is going to fucking freak him out. Big time.”

“Damn! Poor Ker . . . Should we go see if there’s anything we can do to help,” Justin asked, worried about his friend but unsure what, if anything, he could do to help.

“I think Dane will take care of him for now,” Brian cautioned. “We need to figure out what we’re going to do about Daniel, though. That guy is a fucking time bomb waiting to explode. He’s fucking dangerous. But I really doubt that the guys running this show will do anything to get rid of him. At least not yet. I know Ted. He’s too fucking cautious to kick the guy out without real evidence. He’d be afraid of a lawsuit or something, and knowing Daniel, that asswipe is just the kind of guy who’d sue over shit like that.” Brian moved around and sat on the edge of the coffee table so he was face on to the rest of the crew sitting on along the long arm of the couch. “Which means, we have to figure out what to do on our own.”

“We kick his ass. That’s what we do,” Malik sounded blood thirsty and just foolhardy enough to do it

“And how do you propose we do that and not get kicked out of the game ourselves?” the always realistic Brian responded. “I’m not sacrificing my chances of winning for fucking Daniel.”  Brian looked around, reassured himself that neither Daniel nor any of the servants were close by and then turned back to his audience. “Break Room! Now. And somebody go get Dane,” Brian said as softly as he could so that, hopefully, none of the mics in the room would pick up his voice.

Ten minutes later the entire group - Brian, Justin, Malik, Paal and Dane - were all reassembled in the camera-free environment of the Break Room.

“How’s Kerek?” Brian asked before anyone said anything else.

“Okay. I made him lay down although I doubt he’ll get any rest. He’s pretty upset and ready to eviscerate Daniel the first chance he gets, but otherwise he’s okay. He’s a strong little fucker,” Dane didn’t even try to mask the affection in his tone as he said this. “So, what exactly are you guys thinking of doing? I want to get that cretin out of here as much as everyone else, but how do you propose we do it?”

“I’m not completely sure,” Brian confessed. “But it won’t happen by any of us using our fists. We have to use our brains. That’s definitely Daniel’s weak spot.” Brian shot a tongue-in-cheek smile around at his assembled henchmen. When Brian got a round of nods and smiles in agreement, he continued. “So, like I said before, I know Ted Schmidt, the owner of the website, and I know what makes him tick. He’s an accountant at heart. Super cautious. He won’t act on ANYTHING without concrete evidence. Which means, if we want to get rid of Daniel for good, we need to get proof that he’s breaking the rules. Accusations alone aren’t going to cut it though. We need real, hard proof.”

“Like what?” Justin asked. “He practically raped poor Adrien and now he’s trying non-consensual bondage and unwanted penetration on Kerek too. All of that was caught live on camera, I assume. So what more proof can we provide?”

“How about proof that he’s using illegal drugs?” Brian offered, looking around at all of them with an expectant glare.

“Are you sure? Is this something we CAN prove?” Dane asked.

“I don’t know. I’M one hundred percent sure, myself, but I have no idea if we can prove it.” Brian started to explain. “I don’t have any evidence, but I’m pretty confident he’s using AAS . . .” When Brian saw a couple of blank stares he went on to explain. “Steroids. He’s a fucking juice pig. He’s showing all the signs. He’s way more cut than is normal for someone of his build. Plus, he’s irritable, aggressive, moody, occasionally manic. We’ve all noticed that he sometimes has trouble performing sexually, but he usually masks it by getting angry and claiming it’s his partner’s fault. Not to mention the fact that his balls are fucking weirdly small for his size.”

Brian looked around and saw that all his listeners had seen the same signs and were in total agreement. He hesitated a moment before proceeding. He didn’t know if he should mention what he’d overheard. But, in for a penny, in for a pound . . .

“Plus, the other day when The Master had the stylists and the waxing guys in, I kinda overheard part of a conversation . . .” Brian thought he sounded paranoid, but he figured he owed it to the others to give them all the facts. “It SOUNDED like he was arranging for the delivery of more steroids. I only heard part of the conversation, so I’m not sure, but I think he was trying to arrange for the waxing guy to supply him with more juice. I don’t know for sure that he delivered, but based on Daniel’s behavior the past week or so, I’d say it’s more than likely.”

Brian looked around and noted that he now had a rapt audience, so he continued. “Unfortunately, the conversation I listened in on was whispered and it happened out in the upstairs hallway, so I doubt that Ted’s mics caught the whole thing. Even if someone saw him talking with the waxing tech, that’s no proof of any wrongdoing. And, if they delivered the drugs, I haven’t seen them. I don’t have a clue where Daniel’s hiding the stuff either. Considering that we’re all on camera almost 24/7 I don’t know how he’s hiding them, but if I know addicts, where there’s a will, there’s a way.”

“So, what you’re suggesting,” Justin spoke up, the gears in his intelligent mind spinning so fast you could almost see them whirling, “is that we spy on Daniel, find his stash, and THEN report him to the game administration. Right?”

“Precisely, Sunburn!” Brian flashed his quick-witted boy a praised-filled look. “But, since the asswipe pretty much has it in for all of us except for, perhaps, Paal . . .”

“You want me to be your spy,” Paal stated, looking worried but resolute.

“You do share a room with him,” Malik reasoned. “And you’re pretty much the only one of us that Daniel hasn’t tried something nasty on.”

“Which is because I have tried not to antagonize him,” Paal offered resignedly . “But, I agree that Daniel has finally gone too far. I saw what he was doing to Kerek this afternoon and I know that he was not being truthful about his intentions with that toy. I will not condone violence of any kind. Obviously, it is past time that we took some type of action in this regard. So, yes, I will do what I can to help find any drugs that Daniel may have hidden. Although, I must caution you that I have not seen any evidence of this supposed drug use so far, in spite of the fact that we are sharing a room.”

“I know he’s using,” Brian assured the gathering. “I just don’t know how he’s getting away with it. But I do know that no addict will quit until he’s forced to and that we’re all at risk until we find a way to stop him.”

Their impromptu strategy meeting in the Break Room had just broken up when the House Boys were all summoned back to the Greatroom for the end of the day announcements. Everybody trooped up the stairs - Brian, coming last, got to enjoy the view of all those perfect asses preceding him - and marched over to the usual area around The Master’s portrait. Kerek came down from the bedroom a minute later. He still looked pissed off, but the underlying hint of panicky distress was now gone.

They all stood around waiting for several minutes before the patio door opened and the two masked servants finally entered, followed by Daniel. If anyone had been expecting the big bruiser to look apologetic, they’d have been disappointed. If anything, Daniel had an even more defiant air about him as he sauntered into place at the end of the lineup of contestants. Brian wasn’t the only one who failed to control a quiet hiss of anger at this cocky entrance.

The announcements were short and to the point since it was Sunday and the Boys had the rest of the evening off. The winners of the Sunday in the Sun competition were announced - apparently Paal and Malik had done something ridiculously athletic in the last round of the day’s games that tipped the odds in their team’s favor. By this point, all of them had mostly gotten over their initially strong competitiveness, which meant that nobody really cared that much anymore who won the day-to-day challenges. It was going to be staying power that won the big prize, and who the daily winners were really didn’t matter much.

Next, the Blog Bitch award was presented to Dane. Again. So far the big giant had won the award every single week. It seemed that the rough and tumble construction worker was really a poet at heart. Brian made a mental note to check out his writing sometime. You never knew - if Brian won this stupid Summer of Sin and started his own agency, he might just need a copywriter with a poetic bent and a fresh, queer, eye.

Finally, The Master announced a special week-long challenge: ‘Look, No Hands!’. Each of the House Boys was being directed to create a painting using whatever media they preferred, with the only catch being that they could use any body parts they wanted to paint it other than their hands. Apparently Ted had even arranged with some local gallery to have the artwork displayed and the owner - some guy named Sidney Bloom, whose name sounded vaguely familiar to Brian - would serve as the judge of who won the Challenge. Obviously, Brian thought, it was just another publicity stunt to get the word out to even more people about the game. Ted was definitely proving to be a marketing whiz when it came to promoting his reality show baby. Brian was impressed. And this Challenge would definitely stretch Brian’s limits seeing as he could barely manage a believable stick figure when using his hands. Oh, well. He’d do his best and then move on to the next challenge. Hopefully it would involve him doing something more enjoyable with his dick than just sticking it into jars of paint, though.

That was all for that day’s announcements. There was no discussion of the incident between Kerek and Daniel. Brian wondered what, if anything, Ted and the Mysterious Master, would do about the situation. He hoped that someone would take notice and do something and take the burden of getting Daniel ousted out of his hands, but he wouldn’t hold his breath in the meantime. He figured that he and his gang would just have to keep going with their own plan of finding Danny Boy’s steroid stash and getting him kicked out that way.

After the group broke up, Brian decided to head back down to the Break Room and take his hour of down time. It had been a long day of fucking out in the sun and he wasn’t feeling especially sociable right then. He really could use some time alone. That really had been one of the toughest adjustments he’d had to make since he’d been here. By nature he was a bit of an introvert. Not that he didn’t enjoy being social sometimes, but he preferred it to be on his schedule and to have a nice, secluded, private place to retreat to afterwards. Here in the Residence, though, he was pretty much surrounded day and night by other people with very little alone time. He would happily take any opportunity he could get to get away from everyone else. So, while the rest of them plodded off in a gaggle to console Kerek and chatter, Brian snuck off to the Break Room all by himself.

The first thing Brian did was log into his email. He’d kind of neglected it lately because he was fed up with the overly-solicitous missives from Michael and the worrisome notes from his work about the way his temporary replacements were screwing up his accounts while he was gone. It was so much easier to just to ignore the emails, forget all that shit and enjoy his time here in this idyllic little bubble of summer where his only responsibility was fucking a series of beautiful men on a daily basis. THAT was a job he was imminently qualified for and thoroughly enjoyed! But, he knew he couldn’t ignore the real world forever, so it was probably time to face the onerous job of wading through the email he’d been trying to avoid.

Although Brian doubted the wisdom of this action as soon as he saw the very first email.

To: BAK@Ryder.net

From: CEM@Ryder.net

Re: Shitstorm approaching - Grab your waders!

Hey, Boss:

Sorry to be the bearer of bad tidings - please don’t kill the messenger - but Ryder seems to have figured out that your summer sabbatical, which you said you needed in order to take care of some ‘personal matters’, is being used instead to launch your newfound career in pornography. Apparently this was pointed out to him by one of YOUR clients, who wasn’t happy that Brad and Bob have been fucking up his account while you’re away fucking. I could hear Ryder screaming clear down at my desk at the other end of the hall while he was yelling at his assistant to get HR on the phone.

I haven’t yet found out what Ryder thinks he’s going to do. Just thought you’d want a head’s up. I’ll keep pumping his assistant, Marge, for more info and let you know as soon as I hear something.

Good Luck!

Cynthia

P.S. Love the show! Thought you should have won the last Fetish Friday competition. Brilliant work with that riding crop.  ;P

To: CEM@Ryder.net

From: [BAK@Ryder.net](mailto:BAK@Ryder.net)

Re: Shitstorm approaching - Grab your waders!

Fuck Ryder! He approved the sabbatical. I’ve got it in writing and the authorization doesn’t specify anything about what I should or shouldn’t be doing while I’m off. He’s got no fucking leg to stand on if he tries to fire me and I’ll sue his ass if he tries. Besides, who I’m fucking IS a very ‘personal matter’. And it’s his own fault he hired idiots like Bob and Brad in the first place. But thanks for the head’s up. Glad you’ve got my back.

Brian.

P.S. You’re right - I should have won that last Fetish Friday competition. I was robbed. But, I would have thought that you’d already had more than enough exposure to my naked ass over the years and wouldn’t be wasting your time watching porn just to see more of it. Also, if you can afford the online viewing fees to watch this show, I’m probably paying you too much. Get back to work already!

Fucking Ryder! And fucking Brad and Bob. Why the fuck Ryder couldn’t seem to manage his own agency for even one full month without Brian was a mystery. Well, maybe not so much of a mystery seeing as he was letting those two unimaginative fuckwads muddle up his accounts. Brian really needed out of there. He couldn’t stand being surrounded by that much incompetence. And the way Marty Ryder had been stringing him along all these years with promises of a partnership that never seemed to materialize was pathetic. Brian knew that if Marty really was shopping around for a buyer for the agency, any chance he might have of making partner would disappear for good. This really was the perfect time for Brian to break off and head out on his own. If he only had the money. Which was exactly the reason why he was here in the first place.

 

Brian figured that Ryder could wait though. By the time he’d checked with the lawyers and HR and discovered that he didn’t really have recourse to fire Brian for using his summer off to star in a pornographic internet reality show, hopefully he would have cooled off. And Brian could most likely fix anything ‘Bobrad’ had screwed up on his accounts when he got back. In the meantime, he didn’t want to deal with all of that shit.

Brian didn’t really want to deal with any of the other shit in his inbox either, but felt he didn’t have a choice. He quickly scanned through the listings and deleted about half the nearly one hundred unread messages without bothering to read them. He intentionally skipped over the ten new emails that had arrived from Michael in the past two days - he’d have to work up to them. There were a few more work ones that he would look at later, after his anger at Ryder had cooled off a little. That left only one new email from Lindsey, which he thought would probably be safe to read.

To: BAK@Ryder.net

From: Blondewasp@dykemail.net

Re: Concerns

Hey, Bri:

I'd usually start this off by asking how you're doing, but this time I don't have to because it seems like everyone I've met in the past week has already told me how you are, as well as who you're fucking, in what positions and how often.

Far be it from me to judge you, Brian. You know I've always been the first person to defend you whenever someone attacked you or your lifestyle. In fact, your devil-may-care attitude towards life has always been one of the things I like most about you. I admire your free spirit. And I'd never try to dictate to you how you should live your life,  provided that whatever you're doing isn't hurting anybody else.

Unfortunately, I'm afraid that's what's happening now.

I admit that this Summer of Sin thing seemed like harmless fun at first. Mel and I even checked out the website once just for kicks. I didn't really see that it was much different from your usual carefree promiscuity. But that was before the show's popularity took off and your exploits became quite so well known. Now, it's practically impossible to go within ten blocks of Liberty Avenue without someone commenting to me about you and the show. It's actually become a real problem.

This morning we were out to brunch with a few friends - you remember Dusty & Marie and Sandy & Alice - and it seemed like your antics were the only topic of conversation. I don't have to tell you that Mel was more than a little ticked off having to sit there and listen to everybody razzing us about your rise to pornographic stardom. And, as if that wasn't bad enough, some strange man came over to our table, patted Gus on the head and asked if he was going to grow up to follow in his porn star Daddy's footsteps. Then, in a voice so loud that everyone in the restaurant heard, he said - and I quote - "that's a pretty big condom to fill for such a little guy!" Everyone was laughing. Thank goodness that poor Gus is too little to understand what that creep said, but still, it was so embarrassing. We had to leave the restaurant. Mel was mortified!

You have to realize that, the Internet being what it is, the stuff you're doing now is going to be out there FOREVER. Right now Gus is too little to understand what's being said to him but as he gets older, this stuff could make a huge impact on his life. He'll never be able to escape from the knowledge that his FATHER was a porn star. He's already going to have to deal with being a bit of an outsider seeing as he has gay parents. I'm worried, though, that this will truly stigmatize him. So now I have to ask if the money you think you might win in the game is really worth the potential trauma to your friends and your son that this is causing.

Mel and I have discussed matters at length. We agree that your participation in this game has become a huge problem. I assured Mel that I would talk to you about everything and I was confident you'd be reasonable about things, but she's seriously considering taking steps to limit your future access to Gus if you continue with the show. I don't want to go there, of course, but I can't say she's wrong about the negative impact this could have on our son.

I'm asking that you seriously reconsider whether or not your participation in this Summer of Sin game is a good idea. I don't think it's worth possibly traumatizing your son for life, is it? Please think it over, Brian. I don't want to have to do anything drastic, but you understand I'll do whatever I think is best for Gus.

I'm sorry to have to do this via email. I really would have preferred to discuss matters in person, or at least by phone, but since Ted refused to tell me how to contact you, this was the best I could do. Please think things over and let me know what you decide as soon as possible.

Love you,

Lindsey.

 

*Aaarrrrrgggghhhhh!* Brian barely finished reading the entire email before the flood of rage engulfed him. Without thinking, he grabbed hold of the computer monitor, yanked it so hard the cords were torn out of the wall and threw the entire thing across the room. The monitor smashed into the wall, exploding into a million little plastic and metal pieces, about two feet from where Justin was standing having just opened the door. The shocked and frightened look on the boy’s startled face only exacerbated Brian’s fury.

“Damned sanctimonious, judgmental, hypocritical BITCH! Who the fuck does she think she is? Thinking they can take my son away from me! No fucking way!” Brian screamed at the disarticulated pile of scrap that used to be a computer.

“Brian? What happened?” Justin cautiously approached the seething tower of crazy that used to be his lover.

“Fuck off!” Brian roared at the unprepared boy, shoved past him running out the door of the Break Room and disappearing up the stairs without further comment.

“Brian has a son?” Malik, who had been right behind Justin, asked as he stepped into the room and began to survey the destruction.

“Apparently,” Justin replied absentmindedly as he nudged at the remains of the computer monitor with his toe. “This is going to be bad, Mal. Really bad. I mean, really, really, really, monumentally bad.”

“No shit, Sherlock!” Mal joined Justin and the two of them fell silent as they stared down at the the former computer and contemplated just exactly how their world was likely to change.

There was no sign of Brian anywhere when Justin and Malik came back upstairs into the Greatroom. Since it was Sunday, they’d been allowed to order out for dinner and the rest of the crew was already sitting around the coffee table chowing down on the wonderfully aromatic Indian food that Paal had chosen for them. Everything in here seemed calm at the moment.

“If you’re looking for the Incredible Hulk, he ran out there,” Dane offered, intuiting what the two shocked-looking twinks were seeking. “I think he’s hitting a tree or something. It looked painful. Luckily he’s not wearing any clothing that will be destroyed when he mutates into a big green monster. But he appeared to have already become completely non-verbal so I wasn’t able to figure out what was eating his ass. Did you guys have a fight or something?”

“It wasn’t us,” Malik said as he grabbed a bowl and started dishing out a hefty serving of rice and curry sauce for himself. “He was already busy destroying one the computers downstairs when we arrived. I’d say either he got inordinately pissed off when the computer froze up on him or he got an email he didn’t care for.”

“Maybe I should go out there and see if he needs anything?” Justin wondered aloud, standing in front of the glass patio door and looking out at the yard.

“If I were you, Cupcake, I’d let the man cool off a while first. He practically bit your head off downstairs,” Mal sat down with his bowl and looked up worriedly at his friend. “Dude has some serious anger management issues. Why don’t you sit, eat and then if he’s still out there mutilating innocent foliage when you’re done you can try to get through to him then.”

“This is REALLY bad,” Justin intoned once again.

“Yeah . . . You already said that, Jus. Now, come sit down and eat something. You’re not going to try and conquer Brian Kinney’s demons on an empty stomach, are you?” Mal held out a second bowl he’d filled for Justin and waved it back and forth enticingly.

Justin reluctantly moved away from his vantage point at the patio door, took the proffered bowl and sat on the floor at Malik’s feet.

“Shall I put in the movie now. Or would it be better to wait until Brian returns?” Paal asked, holding up the DVD he’d selected.

Everyone agreed that the movie should be started immediately. Nobody knew when Brian was likely to return and the movie wasn’t likely one that Brian would have much interest in anyway. The rest of the group got comfy and Paal hit the ‘Play’ button on the remote. Only Justin seemed too distracted to thoroughly enjoy the movie Paal had chosen - Mike Myers’ ‘The Love Guru’ - which Paal claimed was one of his all-time favorites in spite of the fact that it poked fun at his native culture. He claimed that Myers’ character reminded him of an uncle that lived in Mombai and the Ballywood dance scene was spot on.

They were only about halfway through the movie though when the big front door of the Residence opened unexpectedly and a troubled looking Ted Schmidt walked into the main room.

“Hi everybody!” Ted waved in greeting as he neared the couch where they were all congregated. “Sorry to interrupt your dinner and movie night. Um, Dane, could I have a word?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/26/15 - It’s been so long since I left you readers with a really good Cliffhanger, that I figured you were overdue. Hope you don’t kill me for it. Feel free to write lots of angry reviews about how mean I am - I get a perverse pleasure from all your demanding reviews. And, sorry for the utter lack of smut in this chapter, but there was just too much plot to get through and I ran out of room for the porn. Don’t worry - I don’t plan to make a habit out this smut-free plotiness. Credit for the ‘Look, No Hands’ Challenge goes to 4depthoflove with additional credit going out to Sandra, Shari and Meriam who all gave me input on how to make this idea into a viable competition. Much more to come on this exciting challenge in the next few chapters. TAG


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Kerek finally decide that dealing with Daniel was too much and give up? Did Dane kick the crap out of Daniel for daring to attack his sweetie, Kerek, and get tossed out for breaking the rules? Will Brian cave to the Muncher's demands and drop out of the competition? Who will be the next House Boy to fall? Are you ready to find out? Do you dare read on? Have I strung you along long enough? Hehehehe. Enjoy! TAG

Chapter 38 - Dealing With The Doldrums. (Monday, June 27th)

**  
  
**

*Ring, ring . . . Ring, ring . . . Ring, ring*

"Em? What the fuck are you doing here at three am? Are you okay? Is somebody hurt? Or . . . dead?" A bleary-eyed Ted fumbled with the latch as he opened the door to find his best friend crying on his door step.

"Oh, Teddy! Tell me it isn't true! Not him. He can't be gone. Not HIM!" Emmett was so distraught that Ted thought someone really might be dead.

Ted quickly ushered his sniffling friend into the condo and then wrapped his arms around the tall, gangly drama queen.

"Tell me it isn't true, Teddy! It can't BE!" Emmett was still wailing.

"Shhhh. Calm down, Em. I don't know what you're so upset about and I can barely understand you. Just come over here, sit down on the couch and tell me what happened, okay?" Ted led his hysterical friend to the seating area.

"Okay. Okay. *oooohhhhhhh* Okay," Em grabbed at the tissue Ted held out for him, dabbed at his wet eyes and then slowly pulled himself together enough to begin his tale. "So, I just got home from the club, right - where I met the most dreamy Stud named Nicholas who had all these piercings in the most unusual places, and . . . - well, I'll tell you about that later, I guess. Anyway, I just got home and I went to log on to the site to check up on my boys like I do every night before I go to bed. I like to just peek in briefly and make sure everyone's okay and check the highlight videos from earlier in the day in case I've missed something, you know. But when I got online tonight I saw that my favorite wasn't where he was supposed to be. Which didn't make ANY sense because those two have been getting so close and they're always tucked up in bed together by the time I get in - they're so adorable together. So I went through the site and checked all the views but he wasn't anywhere to be found. Then I went to the highlight videos and I saw you there, at the Residence, and . . . and . . . and . . . He's GONE, isn't he?"

"Oh, Em, honey . . . I'm sorry, but yeah . . . He's gone."

"Nooooooooooo! It's not fair. Why him? Why? I LOVED him!" Em had broken out into a fresh spate of tears and Ted had to resort to another handful of tissues before they could go on. “He didn’t break any of your rules did he? Oh, oh! If he DID, please tell me it’s because he took out that shithead, Daniel, for daring to mess with his boy. I could at least live with that.”

“No, no! It was nothing like that,” Ted was patting Emmett’s arm soothingly and it seemed to be working to calm the man just a little bit. “And what do you mean, ‘mess with his boy’? I know Daniel’s been a total jerk to everyone from Day One, but did he do something new I don’t know about?”

“Weren’t you paying attention yesterday, Teddy? This IS your show, you know. You need to keep a closer eye on things,” Em chastised. “But anyway, yesterday, at the end of the Sunday in the Sun challenge, Daniel actually tied Kerek up with that rope thingy they use in the pool and he was going to . . . oh, it was just too scarey. I don’t want to even say the words. But let’s just say that if your servants and Paal hadn’t stopped him I think he would have done something unspeakable. I just figured that Dane might have decided to go all Chuck Norris on Daniel’s ass, cause you know him and Kerek have become quite the item already.”

“Hmmm. I wasn’t at the Residence yesterday so I didn’t see the Daniel incident. I was off doing another interview - this one is for a nationally syndicated talk show, can you believe it? I did get a message from Sam, although I haven’t had a chance to deal with it yet. I suppose it’s about this deal with Daniel. That boy certainly has been a pain in my ass,” Ted looked worried, obviously mulling over what his options were with regard to his most troublesome contestant. “But, no, it wasn’t that. I got a call at the office last night just before I was about to leave. I’m afraid that Dane’s grandmother had a stroke. From what I understand, it’s not good. It sounded like she might not make it. And the grandmother was taking care of Dane’s little brother while he was in the show, so Dane’s going to have to drop out and go home to take care of the kid.”

“Oh! That totally sucks for him! Poor Dane. And I was totally rooting for him, too. He really needed the money. Damn, Teddy. This game of your’s is killing me!” Emmett was moving back towards distraught again, but then his usual indomitable spirit kicked in and he rallied. “Shit! I’m going to miss seeing that huge schlong of his every day . . . Oh well! At least there’s always the digital copies I’ve downloaded of some of the better challenges. That way my Dane fantasies can live on forever on my computer screen. Don’t you just LOVE modern technology!”

“Here, here!” Ted would be the last one to dismiss the wonders of the computer age, especially since it was making him rich. “And who knows. Maybe I’ll talk Dane into doing an appearance or two for Jerk@work with Adrien.”

“Oooooo! You could also do a ‘Best Of’ video with highlights of all the best challenges!” Emmett was already enthusiastically running with this new idea. “Maybe a set of videos - one for each of the House Boys with their personal best moments. Or a ‘couples’ edition, featuring the best of one specific pair. That would be so romantic.”

“Not a bad idea, Em. But, can we please put all these on the back burner . . . at least until morning?” Ted responded, looking pointedly at the clock on his mantle which had just ticked past three-thirty.

“Oops. Sorry, Teddy. Drama Queen moment over - I promise,” Em bounced up off the couch and blew a kiss over his shoulder at the weary Internet mogul. “Nite, Teddy!”

“Nite nite, Em!”

“If even one more person comes up and asks me if I’m alright, I swear I’m going to go Postal on all your asses,” Kerek warned as Brian walked up to the the kitchen table where Kerek was trying to eat his breakfast.

Brian set down the large mug of coffee he’d been carrying and raised both hands in a gesture of surrender. “Hey, wouldn’t dream of it. Not my style really. I’m just here to drink my coffee.”

Brian slid into the seat next to Kerek. The way they were both scowling into their coffees, you’d think the creamer had been switched out with rat poison. The rest of the House Boys were huddled at the far end of the kitchen table or seated on one of the stools at the island, trying to stay as far away from the morose pair as possible for fear of having their heads bitten off. On top of the pall spread by the two angry coffee scowlers, the mood was further dampened by the absence of their favorite Big Blond Giant. Needless to say, breakfast was rather quiet that morning.

Finally, Daniel got fed up with the lot of them and stood up from his place at the kitchen island, pushing his half-eaten plate of eggs away. “You’re all a bunch of namby-pamby wusses! What the fuck are you all so sad about? You guys act like your puppy just got run over by a truck or something. I say it’s a good thing Dane’s gone. That’s one less person competing for the prize in this stupid game show. Am I right?”

“Shut the fuck up, Daniel!” Malik was the first to speak up. “Dane’s our friend and not only are we going to miss him around here, but we’re all worried about him and how his Oma’s doing. It’s called compassion. I know you probably can’t feel that kind of human emotion, but you might at least shut the hell up and try to pretend you’re not a total douchebag.”

“Yeah, well, the only thing about the big dolt I’m going to miss is his always accommodating asshole. Although, he was a bit loose for my taste,” Daniel’s comment earned him a growl from several sources around the room but otherwise nobody was stupid enough to take the bait. “But now that he’s gone, and the field is narrowed a bit more, I’m thinking we’re all much more likely to get a taste of something a lot more snug. Isn’t that right, Cupcake?”

“Wow! Those drugs you’re doing must be seriously warping your mind, Daniel. ‘Cause, if you think you’re getting anywhere NEAR my tight, hot ass, you’re completely delusional,” Justin zinged back at him.

Daniel had eyed Justin with some concern when the word ‘drugs’ was first spoken, but by the end of the boy’s comment he seemed reassured that the reference was merely made in passing. “We’ll see, won’t we, Cupcake. We’ll see,” Daniel replied with a smirk that seemed to say he knew something the rest of them didn’t.

“No we WON’T see,” Kerek jumped out of his chair and was up in Daniel’s grill before anyone could intervene. “You’re going to keep your pitiful prick to yourself, Daniel. If you or your nasty little dick come near ANYONE without an engraved invitation and written prior authorization from the President, you won’t HAVE a dick to worry about come morning.”

“Oooo! Big words coming from a pansy-assed little bottom boy like you, Boy! Especially now that your muscle-bound boyfriend isn’t around anymore to protect you,” Daniel jeered back, visibly puffing up his chest like a territorial gorilla.

“You do NOT want to mess with me today, Pussybreath!” Kerek straightened up his own spine, topping Daniel’s height by a good few inches and clearly not in a mood to back down. "I've taken out johns that were a fuckload more intimidating than you. You're nothing but a pathetic playground bully. So, do not fuck with me, Daniel, unless you really do have a death wish. I've long passed the point where I care what happens so long as I take you down with me."

Instead of raising his voice in anger, Kerek's voice had dropped in volume as he spoke. Which only served to amplify the venom in his words. There was no question at all that he was dead serious about what he was threatening - this wasn't mere posturing or empty bravura. This was the real thing and even Daniel knew it.

"Don't confuse ME with one of your johns, Groid," Daniel's manner had lost much of its confidence, but the boys could see he didn't want to just back away without at least some show of machismo. "I'd never be desperate enough to pay for that saggy ass. In fact, if it weren't for this stupid game, YOU couldn't pay ME to tap it."

"Fine with me, Dickwad. Now, how 'bout you just slink off like the pond scum you are and leave the rest of these nice people to finish their breakfast in peace?" The sickly sweetness of this question wasn't any more reassuring than his bare threats had been a minute earlier.

Daniel seemed to teeter on the brink of indecision for several seconds, but in the end it was clear that he wasn't going to win this war of words. Instead, he wisely opted for a strategic withdrawal. "Whatever. Didn't plan to spend my day hanging out with you sorry losers anyway," he muttered and then turned and padded out of the kitchen with Kerek still staring him down every step of the way.

“Fucker!” Kerek growled as soon as Daniel’s back had disappeared through the kitchen door. “What the little pissant doesn’t seem to get is that Dane was the one holding ME back from beating the crap out of him. But now that Dane’s not here, there’s nothing holding me back anymore. Daniel better watch his fucking ass from now on or his days are numbered.”

Nobody really had anything to add after that ominous proclamation. The other House Boys turned back to their breakfasts or coffees, mostly avoiding eye contact. Kerek seemed to subside into a low simmering anger that was still visible under the surface but no longer boiling over anymore. After another fifteen minutes or so of silent breakfasting, Kerek refilled his coffee and left via the patio door. As soon as he was gone the whole room seemed to sigh a collective breath of relief and normal conversation slowly resumed.

“Hey, Brian,” Justin planted himself in the chair vacated by Kerek and turned towards the man who was still deeply committed to the contemplation of his now-cold coffee, “I’ve got another appointment with the waxing guy this morning. Any chance we could make use of your Tenga again to, you know, make the experience more enjoyable?”

“It’s in the drawer in the bedroom where it always is. Knock yourself out, Sunshine,” Brian replied without even bothering to look up at the twink trying to tempt him.

“Don’t you want to come administer it . . . personally?” the flirtatious fellow offered with a suggestive grin.”

“I know you’re young, Sunshine, but I figured you were old enough to jerk off by yourself without a babysitter being present,” Brian gnarled, still without even looking up from his coffee.

Everyone around the table turned at the same time and stared at Brian. Yeah, he could be gruff and short with people sometimes, and he’d always had a cutting sense of humor, but they’d never heard him go off on Justin like that. The words were bad enough, but the vehemence in his tone was even more startling.

“Fuck you, Brian!” Justin growled back as soon as he’d recovered from his own shock. “If anyone here needs to grow up, it’s you. You’re a bit long in the tooth to throw a temper tantrum like this, don’t you think?”

Justin scraped his chair back from the table and stood up so fast that the chair fell over backwards. With a scathing look down his nose at the beetle-browed, hunched-over brunet brooding into his morning cup of caffeine, the imperious young blond turned and tramped out of the kitchen. Nobody else in the room said a word while they watched him walk out with his head held high and his expression stormy. Brian kept his head down but you could see he wasn’t pleased that Justin’s retort had hit so squarely.

“Shit! You guys are fighting AGAIN?” Malik questioned the steamed stud. “Damn. Guess I better go see if I can bunk with Kerek tonight.”

After starting off on such a sour note, the rest of the day continued along in the same vein. Everybody seemed to be in an equally foul mood. Luckily, since it was Monday, they weren’t required to interact much. Kerek, who had won Saturday evening’s competition and been rewarded with a new vibrating dildo that he was supposed to be using to keep the pornographic tone of the day on a high note, disappeared into his bedroom for the rest of the day and neither he nor his dildo were seen again. A few of the boys availed themselves of the services of the spa treatments being offered. The more athletic members of the household spent time out on the patio using the weights and exercise equipment. Everyone else seemed to just loll around doing not much of anything. It didn’t look like it was going to be a very good day for Ted’s online viewers.

Just after noon, several servants began lugging large boxes of supplies up into the Greatroom, which provided a momentary distraction. It wasn’t until they started unpacking several large easels and canvases though, that at least Justin finally started to feel more cheerful. He eagerly towed Malik over to the area where the equipment was being set up and was practically bouncing with excitement when he saw the pile of stuff that he’d requested being set aside.

“Milk Paint? What the fuck is Milk Paint?” Malik asked as he picked up one of several cartons containing powdered paint pigments.

“It’s great stuff,” Justin assured him, rifling through the piled up cartons to make sure all the colors he’d requested were there. “It’s made with actual milk protein instead of oil as the binding agent for the pigments. That means it’s totally natural and nontoxic. You could actually eat this stuff and it wouldn’t do you any harm. And since we’re supposed to be doing art using our bodies, it’s really the least dangerous paint to use.” Malik thought Justin had never sounded more excited about anything - not even sex - than he did while he was going through the heaps of art supplies. “I have the perfect painting all planned out in my mind. It’s going to be so cool! Andy Warhol better watch out. When MY cum painting goes on the market, his is going to look like child’s play.”

“Cum painting? That’s not a real thing. Is it?” Malik sounded incredulous.

“Oh yeah, it is! Back in the seventies, Warhol jacked off on a canvas and then fucking sold it as art. He didn’t even use any paints. Just a few months ago it came up for auction and it went for $40,000.” Justin explained as he started to remove all the paints from their paperboard cartons. “It’s really not art, if you ask me. Just sensationalism. But I do like the idea. Of course, I can definitely improve on the original using these.” He’d already set up his canvas on the easel and was arranging the jars of pigments on a nearby table. “There’s this one artist named von Ostrowski, who does tons of semen art. He even did a self portrait all in semen. They say he has to jack off over 40 times for each painting he does - although he uses a paintbrush to apply the semen to the canvas. I’m going to do it ‘au naturel’ and use these pigments as well. It’s going to be a fucking masterpiece by the time I’m through. But, if I’m going to get it done in only a week, on top of my other duties here, I guess I better get started, right?” Justin grinned at his friend with an almost maniacal gleam in his eye.

Malik was still standing there looking dumbfounded by this flood of unbelievable information when Justin picked up a regular drinking straw, placed it between his lips and then sucked up a quantity of light blue pigment. With a series of carefully aimed puffs of air, Justin blew a swath of the color in a sweeping arc across the canvas. Then, without any delay at all, he grabbed his dick and started stroking it rapidly until, only a few short minutes later, he managed to shoot out several nice thick ribbons of cum that providentially landed in splatters all through the area of blue pigment.

“Hah! See! This is going to look so incredible by the time I’m done!” Justin practically crowed with delight over his initial attempt and immediately dove back into the jar of paint with his straw.

Malik backed slowly away from the crazy artist holding the paint blow gun and his still dripping dick at the ready.

More than three hours later, when Malik came back into the Greatroom, Justin was still at it behind his easel. By this time, he was covered pretty much head to toe in layers of blue and green paint, along with a healthy amount of his own jizz. Malik watched with a combination of horror and amusement as the crazy kid jerked himself off one more time and then immediately used his still pulsing dick to swirl around the colors on the canvas. Apparently not yet completely satisfied with the effect, he turned around and rubbed his ass across the lower left hand corner of the picture a couple of times and then took a step back and smiled glowingly. It was no fucking wonder he was covered in semen and paint if that was his technique.

“Hey, Picasso! You’ve got thirty minutes to get cleaned up before the evening Challenge,” Malik announced as he neared the corner where Justin had set up his studio. Justin jumped, seemingly surprised by the presence of another human, and rushed to drape a piece of fabric over his canvas. When he smiled guiltily up at his friend, Malik broke out laughing since Justin’s entire mouth and all his teeth were stained an excruciatingly vivid combination of blue and green. “You DEFINITELY will be wanting a shower before then, Cupcake!”

Justin looked down at his stomach and grimaced. Malik was right. He was a total fucking mess. But he had really, REALLY, enjoyed himself this afternoon, so it was probably worth the mess. And the sore dick from jacking off about ten times in a matter of just a few hours. He just hoped whatever the evening’s Challenge was it wouldn’t involve further abuse of his cock.

Trotting up the stairs, trying not to touch the walls or anything else, Justin quickly made his way to the big master bathroom on the side of the house next to his bedroom. He heard the water running before he even got into the room, but didn’t really think anything about it since the showers were communal and you were likely to meet up with just about anyone in any shower no matter what time of day or night you entered. He took a moment to survey himself in the big mirror behind the sink as he passed by and giggled at the sight. He looked like a Smurf - covered almost completely in blue-green pigments with only his blond mop of hair showing, mostly untainted, at the top. Of course, he didn’t think that any of the Smurfs had ever smelled quite so pungently of cum.

He was still giggling when he made his way into the large multi-headed shower stall. As soon as he rounded the corner he saw that the current occupant of the shower was one Brian Kinney, who was slouched down against the tile wall, huddled in a small ball on the floor of the shower with his chin resting on his drawn up knees while the water pelted down relentlessly on his head. Brian looked so beaten down. Not only by the water but by the weight of whatever had been hounding him since the night before. The sight tore at Justin’s tender heart and he immediately forgave his lover for the outburst at breakfast. Whatever was wrong with Brian, it was something serious, and Justin knew he would do anything to help this enigmatic man.

The click of the shower door as Justin pulled it open finally roused Brian. He looked up, started to look away again and then turned back to stare at this multi-hued replica of his twink. Brian hadn’t thought that anything could have cheered him up considering his current mood, but this unexpected sight - his very own Little Boy Blue - actually coaxed a hint of a smile out of him.

“What the fuck have you been doing, Sunshine,” Brian couldn’t help but ask. “You look like you’ve been rolling in paint all afternoon.”

“Actually, I have. Well, paint AND cum. It’s quite the potent combination. Wanna come smell me before I step under the water? I’m trying to figure out if the correct adjective to describe it would be ‘piquant’ or ‘pungent’. Or maybe tangy? The paint I was using adds a nice savory undertone to the cum, don’t you think?”

“Has anyone told you that you’re a complete freak?” Brian asked, shaking his head in wonder at the audacity of this kid.

“No . . . At least not today,” Justin giggled again and moved over so he could slide down the tile wall next to Brian.

Brian bent his head to the side and took a long sniff before the water had made much of an inroad into the boy’s coating. “I’m not much of a cum sommelier, Sunshine. But, if I had to describe your particular aroma right now, I’d say it has a sweet, sticky body with underlying hints of natural muskiness . . . but, um, why do you smell like milk?”

Justin’s only answer was to burst out into uninhibited laughter and splash Brian with a handful of blue-tinged water. Brian smiled back at him for a brief moment before he remembered he was supposed to still be upset. His smile dripped off his face along with the water droplets, leaving him staring once again at the floor tiles with a glum expression.

“Brian,” Justin started to ask - again - what was bothering the crabby and dejected man, but hesitated, knowing he’d only be brushed off once more. But, after sitting there silently for another couple minutes with Brian still just staring at the tiles, Justin changed his mind and decided to press the issue. “Okay, Brian. Here’s the deal. We COULD play this ridiculous game where I ask you what’s wrong a million times and you do the whole Sulking Stud thing and either blow me off or, worse, attack me for daring to care. But we both know I’m too fucking tenacious to give up no matter how many times you try that shit. Eventually I’ll just wear you down and you’ll tell me anyway, but not till after you’ve said some nasty shit that really pisses me off and which you’ll totally regret after the fact. So, let’s just pretend we’ve already done that whole song and dance and you just tell me what the fuck’s the matter without all the hassle. Okay?” Brian hadn’t changed his position or looked up but there was something in his posture that told Justin that he might have finally gotten through to the moody grump. “Exactly who is the ‘Judgmental Bitch’ and how is it that he or she thinks they can take your son away from you,” Justin asked pointedly.

“His mother. Or rather, mothers - plural,” Brian answered after only a very brief pause. “They think the exposure from my appearing as part of the Summer of Sin is going to traumatize him and they’re threatening to do something so I won’t have access to him unless I drop out of the competition,” Brian confessed, his head slumping melodramatically back down onto his knees once more.  “Oh, and my boss also found out about it and wants to fire me.”

“Fuck! That totally sucks. But they can’t do that can they - the mothers, I mean. Or your boss either. Can they?” Justin asked apprehensively. “I mean, you’re his father, right. They can’t just say you can’t see him.”

“They can if I signed away my parental rights already,” Brian sighed.

“Fuck!” Justin restated his opinion.

“Yeah.” Brian replied.

It took a little bit more prodding on Justin’s part while they went through the motions of showering, but eventually he got Brian to relate the entire story of his son, Gus, how the child was conceived and what had happened since his birth about ten months earlier. Brian told him how he’d agreed to sign away his parental rights as an additional incentive to try to keep the boy’s lesbian mothers together - mostly because Brian was convinced that his son needed a stable, two-parent family. He said repeatedly that he would do anything in his power to make sure his child had the best life possible, including giving up his rights as a father, if that’s what it took to make sure Gus would be happy. He even alluded to the fact that this had something to do with his own, unhappy, childhood.

The unfortunate repercussions of that decision were that Lindsey and Mel now had the ultimate means of control over him. All they had to do to keep Brian in line was threaten him with loss of visitation with his son and they automatically had him over a barrell. From the sounds of it, Justin thought they were extremely good at that particular form of emotional blackmail. And Brian seemed more susceptible to it than most.

While nothing was resolved by the time their shower ended, Brian had to admit that he felt just a little bit better after having shared his troubles with the supportive younger man. He still didn’t know what the fuck he was going to do about Lindsey’s demands, but promised Justin not to make any decisions right away. Justin convinced him that they had plenty of time to think about it a little more and that he shouldn’t just react without a well thought out plan. If nothing else, it felt really good to have at least voiced all his worries rather than just letting them circle around and around inside his brain on an endlessly circular track of dread.

And, for some strange reason, Brian felt like the eighteen-year-old neophyte was the perfect person to have in his corner in this - or almost any other - crisis.

When the lights in the bathroom began to flicker telling them it was time to assemble downstairs for the night’s challenge, Brian was almost ready to face the world again. Or at least the rest of the House Boys and the thousand or so online viewers. And, as he walked out to deal with the next challenges The Master - not to mention the Real World - were about to send his way, he didn’t mind that there was a feisty golden-haired gladiator masquerading as your typical twink by his side.

**  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/27/15 - Boy, you readers sure are getting good at dealing with all my crap. I didn't get hardly any nasty reivews even after leaving you with that horrible cliffhanger. You so love me! Or, maybe you just love the House Boys? As I said before, credit for the painting challenge goes to 4depthoflove with an assist to Sandra, Shari and Meriam. I had to do a lot of research on my own to find out if painting with semen was actually viable, and was amazed at what I found. Warhol really did do a 'Cum Painting' and it did sell in 2012 for $40k. Von Ostrowski is a real artist as well. Google it all if you don't believe me. TAG


	39. The Quarrelsome Cupcake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! Action and Smut combined to create a perfect storm of a chapter. And a big splashy ending, to boot. What more can you ask for, gentle readers? Enjoy! TAG 
> 
> *****Warning - Non-Consensual Sexual Experience - This is very brief and limited to fingering only but still, if this is a trigger for you, please be aware and skip this chapter.*****

Chapter 39 - The Quarrelsome Cupcake. (Saturday, July 2nd)

The thirty inch long, flexible silicone, double-headed dildo was so deeply embedded in Paal's ass that Justin wondered if there was actually going to be enough left for him. Paal himself didn't seem too worried about that, or anything else, as he lay there with his legs spread wide, his long snake-like cock slithering up his taut well-muscled belly and the thick, lube-slathered dildo stretching the darker skin around his hole. If he wasn't already horny as hell, that image alone would have done it for Justin.

Quickly squirming around so that his own ass was only a few inches from Paal's, he draped his legs over the top of the big Indian's much longer legs and then relaxed back against the pile of pillows he'd assembled earlier. Positioned like this, both of them propped up with lots of pillows behind their backs, their two bodies formed a 'V' with Paal's feet tucked under Justin's shoulders and his reaching to about Paal's waist. With their knees falling outward and their assholes almost touching, there was just enough space for Justin to reach down, grab ahold of the free end of the dildo and slowly insert it into his own hungry hole.

 

It took a while to get the length of the dildo well inside him. Justin had never tried this kind of toy before so he was a little tentative in his movements. It was also really big. But it felt amazing. So Justin persevered, feeding the sinuous silicone inch by inch, deeper and deeper, taking the time to enjoy the burn as it stretched his tissues and put pressure on new and interesting places inside him. The dildo was much less firm, more directionless, than Brian's dick, so the feeling was different, but good nonetheless. He wanted to take his time playing with it so as to fully appreciate the experience. And Paal seemed fine with the slow pace as he lay back against his own pillows, casually playing with himself as he watched Justin's explorations while sporting an amused grin.

When the head of the dildo finally brushed against his sweet spot, Justin gasped. The slippery lube-slicked silicone felt so different than a good hard cock and the fact that he could tell the difference amazed him. Just so he thoroughly appreciated the sensations, he spent a good amount of time playing with the toy, rubbing it back and forth across the sensitive bundle of nerves and getting himself really rather worked up while he languidly stroked at his swollen cock with his free hand. Being ambidextrous really did have it’s advantages sometimes.

It was a bit unwieldy though. It was difficult, in this position, to get a really good rhythm going with the dildo at the same time as he was stroking himself. He also worried that he wasn’t paying his partner, Paal, sufficient attention. It felt more like tandem masturbation than sex per se. It just didn’t feel like it was a fuck worthy of the Saturday Sexcapades in Justin’s opinion. However he couldn’t quite figure out how to manage it better.

About the time he was getting frustrated to the point of giving up, Justin heard the door to the Passion Pit creaking open. He looked over and was relieved to see a smirking Brian coming into the room with a lustful leer on his handsome face. Thank fuck! Brian would know what to do to save this fuck from utter failure.

“You’ve got a great start here, Sunshine,” Brian smiled down on the entwined pair on the bed and then reached out his hands so that he could run his fingers down the chests of each man as he brought his hands together. “But I thought, maybe, you could use a hand?”

Justin’s bright Sunshine smile was the only response Brian needed. The more experienced man quickly climbed aboard and sat tailor fashion beside the conjoined pair, lifting Paal’s knee so he could scoot as close as possible. Once Brian was comfortably situated within easy reach of the small section of the dildlo that was visible between Justin’s and Paal’s bodies, he grasped it firmly and began to expertly manipulate the flexible toy. With a small, upward tug, the dildo slid out of the two mens’ bodies an inch or so and then, with a downward push, it slid back in, effectively fucking them both at the same time with the one motion.

It was sheer bliss as far as Justin was concerned.

After that it took only a few short minutes for both Justin and Paal to stroke themselves off while Brian fucked them with the dildo at a steady but relentless pace. Just as they were both ready to cum, Brian released his hold on the dildo and grabbed both men’s cocks in his hands, raising them both upwards and aiming so that, when they did both ejaculate at almost the same time, their cum shot up at reciprocal angles that very prettily arced across, painting each man with the cum of the other. It was a truly artistic ending. Very Brian Kinney.  

Brian seemed very pleased with his accomplishment. He gave both cocks a few short, affectionate, farewell strokes and then shimmied out from under the tangle of legs. With a slow, careful movement he extracted the dildo and tossed it aside onto a nearby table. Then, bending down, he left a polite but sincere kiss on Paal’s rosy brown lips. A minute later he was leaving a second kiss on Justin’s cherry blossom pink lips, but this kiss was a little more than simply polite and lasted quite a bit longer than the first.

“Thank you, Justin. Brian. That was most enjoyable,” Paal, polite as always, formally thanked them both with a small bow of his head as he also left Justin with a kiss and then made his way out of the room.

Justin was still struggling a little to regain his breath so he was a bit slower to start moving. Brian reached out with the middle finger of his right and swiped it through the last little pearl of cum that was still glistening at the tip of Justin’s cock. While Justin watched, Brian held the hand up the light where he seemed to be examining it closely.

“Just FYI, I suggest that next time you use a rigid dildo if you want to try that particular position. These flexible ones don’t work that well for what you were trying to go for. With a rigid dildo you can both just fuck your selves silly on it and not worry about having your hands occupied.” Brian was always a good source of future fuck educational material.

“Thanks, Brian. And thanks for saving the day. AGAIN.” Justin was sincerely grateful for the assistance.

“Anytime, Sunshine,” Brian responded, still so seemingly fascinated by the drop of cum on his finger that he didn’t even look up. “Can you please just tell me one thing, though? Why the fuck  is your cum green?” He turned his hand so that Justin could now see the shamrock green tint to the pearl of liquid.

*Hehehe* “Oops. I thought I got all the color out already,” Justin giggled and wiped the droplet off Brian’s hand. “It’s a new technique I was trying for the painting competition. Instead of just putting the pigment on the canvas and then ejactulating onto it, I thought it would work better if I put the paint powder on the tip of my dick before I shot. That way the splatter would be pre-mixed and the color would be more vibrant and less smeared looking.” Justin was blushing as he explained, a little unsure whether Brian would disapprove of his experimentation. “It worked great. So great that I tried putting a little bit of it actually inside, which was even better, but . . . well, I haven’t figured out how to get it all out of there yet.”

Brian’s face scrunched up in an ‘Ick’ look. “Just so you know, I’m not sucking you off until the fucking painting challenge is over, Sunshine,” he said emphatically, then slapped Justin’s thigh and got up off the bed in one graceful motion. “Come on. The next pair is probably already waiting for the bed and I’m sure it’s past your lunchtime.”

After lunch, Justin took the time to head down to the Break Room. As he opened the door the surprised faces of both Malik and Kerek popped up from behind one of the overturned recliners. Once they’d seen it was only Justin, they both seemed relieved and ducked down back out of sight.

“Hey, Guys. What’s up,” Justin asked, coming around to see what they were looking at behind the toppled chair.

“We’re searching for Daniel’s drug stash,” Malik explained as he tugged at the fabric of the chair looking for holes or places it might have become detached from the frame. “Kerek figured that the Break Room was the best place for him to hide the stuff since this is the only room where there’s no cameras.”

“Sorry, guys, but Brian and I already searched down here. We had the same idea. Didn’t find anything though,” Justin offered, moving away towards the computers and leaving them to their likely fruitless search.

“Where the fuck is he hiding the stuff, damn it!” Kerek stood up and slammed the chair back into its upright position, almost mangling Mal’s toes with the chair foot in the process. “If we don’t find a way to get that pumped up gym bunny out of here soon, I’m going to break his dick in two and shove the long half down his fucking throat.”

Mal looked over at Justin with a pained look on his face. “Kerek and Daniel got paired up again this morning for a session in the Pit. It . . . it wasn’t pretty,” he explained.

“Shit! Sorry about that Ker,” Justin sympathized. He wasn’t sure how it was possible that he’d so far escaped a similar fate, but the gods of the Bingo Ball Machine had been good to him.

“With there only being the six of us now, it’s bound to happen more and more,” Malik reasoned. “And there’s only so long we’re going to be able to force Daniel to agree to only hand jobs. Eventually there’s going to be a Challenge where we can’t avoid fucking him.”

They both watched as Kerek angrily shoved the second recliner over onto it’s side and started searching it’s underside. Justin was just as eager as the rest to find a way to get rid of Daniel. The laughable ‘punishment’ Daniel got for his last attack on Kerek - another day as the Residence’s slave - had done nothing but increase the animosity between the bully and the rest of the House Boys. So far, though, no one had had any luck finding his drug stash - not even Paal who was still rooming with him. Maybe Brian had been wrong about the steroids?

Justin figured that there was no use fretting about it now, though. Besides, he had another matter he was working on that required more urgent attention. He turned his focus back to the computer and finished logging into his email, pleased to see a reply in his Inbox from Daphne.

To: Seuratbrat@mymail.net

From: LaughyDaphy@mymail.net

Re: Re: Detective Skills

You SOOOOO owe me, Justin!

Do you know how tedious it is searching through YEARS worth of skanky nudey mags looking at naked women doing all sorts of nasty shit that I DON’T want to see. How would YOU have liked it? You’d probably have gone blind by now having to see that many tits and twats. It would have been a whole different story if you’d asked me to look at naked MEN. But ewwwwww! That was just way too many shaved pussies and fake boobs for any straight woman to have to endure. I may be forced to contemplate a sex change operation just so I don’t have to look at my OWN body anymore, now that I’ve been so grossed out by all those magazines.

But, anyway . . . You were right. I FINALLY found what you were looking for in a magazine called ‘Oui’. The pics you were looking for were published in 1992. And actually, considering some of the crap I had to look at, this stuff is pretty tame and not too skanky. But, still, talk about being a total hypocrite! Once I knew what to look for, I was able to find the same images on the internet - just like you’d hoped.

I attached copies of everything. Here’s the link to one of the sites where the pics can be found, although since this is the internet, the pics are pretty much everywhere now.

Hope this helps! Let me know if there is anything more I can do - OTHER than looking at more naked women, that is.

Daph.

“Yes! Take that you hypocritical bitches!” Justin laughed as he opened up a new, anonymous, email account. “Fucking amateurs! Let’s see how you like it when the emotional blackmail is turned around on you.”

“What the fuck are you babbling about over there, Cupcake?” Malik asked from where he was now crawling around on his hands and knees examining the undersides of the bookshelves in the corner.

“Nothing. Just got an interesting email is all,” Justin replied and quickly sent off the missive that he hoped would get rid of Brian’s biggest cause of anxiety.

To: MMarcus@BDMLaw.com

Cc: Blondewasp@dykemail.net

From: TheShadowKnows@mymail.net

Re: HYPOCRITE!

Poor Gus! He must be so traumatized by having one of his Mothers being a former porn star! And, you know, once something’s posted on the internet, it’s out there FOREVER! Hope this doesn’t get around. What would the family and all the neighbors think? Or your boss?  

The Shadow.

 

Justin was chuckling evilly as he hit the ‘Send’ button and watched the icon on the screen that showed the email was flying off into cyberspace. He waited five minutes to make sure there were no problems with delivery of the message - he’d peeked over Brian’s shoulder while the other man was rereading the note from Lindsey the other day so he was sure of that address, but he wasn’t one hundred percent sure of the email address he got from Melanie’s law office’s web site. Once he got confirmation that the message had been delivered, though, he efficiently deleted the profile and email address for TheShadowKnows.

Pleased with himself and what he’d accomplished, Justin got up from the computer, stretched and decided to reward himself with another hour or two of painting. He might even be able to finish up his Challenge entry this afternoon, provided that he didn’t get selected for another bout in the Passion Pit. Of course, if he did get picked for another Sexcapades session, maybe he’d just bring along his paints and see what he could do with them on a different type of canvas . . .

The evening Challenge that night was called ‘Third Time’s The Charm’. The first man to come three times with three different partners in three different positions would be the winner. The game was set up outside on the patio for a change, with the ubiquitous black leather chaise lounge chairs reappearing as well as piles of cushions. The lighting out on the patio was dimmer than inside, and the area of play was more spread out, so there would be more of a mysterious air to the event than was typical. It sounded like a fairly straight forward challenge though, so nobody was too stressed out about it. It was basically just a race to see who could come three times and even Justin thought he had a pretty good shot at winning this one.

When the servant announced it was time to ‘Go’, Justin happened to be standing next to Malik. The two boys grinned at each other, by this time so familiar with each other’s habits that they didn’t even need to talk about what to do or what position would work best. They just ran hand in hand over to the nearest pile of cushions. Mal kneeled down and Justin moved quickly into place right behind him, rushing as fast as he could to get the condom on with one hand while he perfunctorily fingered Mal in preparation with the other.

It was a fast and furious fuck, but satisfying nonetheless. Mal started to cum after only about five minutes or so and his orgasm triggered Justin’s own. They were both breathless but happy when they climbed off the cushions, kissed once in lieu of other thanks, and then moved away in opposite directions in order to find their next partners.

Brian and Kerek seemed like they were still busy on one of the nearby chaises, so Justin passed right on by. Unfortunately, that left only Paal and Daniel as possible secondary targets. But when Justin found them, off on the far side of the patio near the showers, he saw that Malik had arrived there first. With only the six of them left, Mal had been right earlier that their choices about who to pair up with were limited. It also meant that one of them would probably be forced to pair up with Daniel.

In any case, both Malik and Justin had to cool their heels for a couple of minutes while they waited for the others to finish. Daniel was fucking Paal standing up with the taller Indian leaning over the back of the tiled wall that edged one side of the shower area. It looked like Paal had already cum, but Daniel seemed to be having some difficulty getting off himself. From the look on poor Paal’s face, it wasn’t a very pleasurable experience hanging on to the wall while Daniel continued to pummel into him long after he’d passed from the realm of pleasure after an orgasm, into that area of almost pain when you were just too overstimulated. The stoic Indian man hadn’t said a word though - he just held on tighter to the wall while he gritted his teeth and bore it. That sight, as much as anything else, pissed Justin off even more.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Daniel managed to come and released his hold on Paal’s hips. Paal was quick to pull off Daniel’s flaccid dick and move away. Both the waiting boys followed him towards another area of cushions. Neither wanted to be the one sacrificed as Daniel’s next victim. But when they got to the cushions, the two younger boys looked at each other in silent debate. Just as it was getting awkward, they heard a very vocal groan from the chaise where Brian and Kerek were finally finishing up. With a quick nonverbal exchange, Justin agreed to stay with Paal and let Mal take his pick between Brian and Kerek. At least neither of them would be forced to seek out Daniel after all.

Justin thought that after that last experience with Daniel, Paal would probably rather not be fucked again immediately. So he proposed a sixty-nine, which Paal gratefully agreed to. Paal laid back on the pile of pillows with Justin straddling his head and then quickly moving to engulf his long, thin dick. Paal was always a challenge to suck off because of the length of his cock, but Justin was getting pretty damn good at it, even if he did say so himself. It was all about the preparation, he’d discovered. He spent a good amount of time licking and gently nibbling along the shaft and sucking at the bulbous head, building up a good amount of stimulation, before trying to deepthroat that long. sinuous ankle spanker. Since this was the second fuck for both of them, they were both a little slower on the arousal side of things - Paal more so than Justin for obvious reasons - so it took Justin more than ten minutes before he thought Paal was ready for more. He himself was already close to his second orgasm, but was too considerate to cum before he got his partner at least most of the way there as well.

Right as he decided that Paal was ready and he started to work that long, slinky cock deeper and deeper down the back of his throat, taking his time the way Brian had taught him in order to avoid gagging, Justin was surprised by the feeling of another body moving up behind him. The lighting was dim enough, and he’d been distracted enough focusing on Paal, that he hadn’t really seen who’d approached him. And with Paal’s dick all the way down his throat he couldn’t even turn his head at the moment. But, when ungentle fingers, barely slicked enough with lube to get inside him without tearing, breached his hole, Justin almost choked. Only Brian had an open invitation to his ass and those fingers definitely were NOT Brian’s. Nobody else got to fuck him without his explicit permission. NOBODY!

Jerking his head back and spitting out Paal’s cock, Justin craned his neck around and was appalled to see Daniel with his dick in hand, already lining up to ram into him. Justin tore his own cock out of Paal’s mouth, wincing as it was inadvertently dragged across the startled man’s teeth, and crawled away so fast that Daniel lost his balance and actually fell forward onto a gasping Paal. As soon as he could he stood up and spun around, enraged, ready to confront the man who’d dared to take advantage of him in such a despicable manner.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!” Justin screamed at the man who was just now starting to disentangle himself enough to get to his own feet.

“What do you mean, ‘what am I doing’?” This IS a fucking sex game. We’re supposed to fuck each other,” Daniel glared defiantly back at the much smaller and younger man. “Isn’t that the whole point of this damned Summer of Sin? Fucking? You signed up for this. Nobody forced you to come here, Cupcake.” Rather than being at all chagrined, Daniel looked like he was enjoying provoking the little blond spitfire. “Come on. We all know by now that you love a good stiff prick up your ass as much as the next Bottom Boy. So what are you complaining about?”

“Fuck you, Daniel! Just because I signed up for this game, and even if DO I like getting fucked occasionally, it doesn’t mean I want to be fucked by a shithead like YOU! And nobody gets to fuck me - NOBODY - without my permission! NOBODY!”

Justin had reached that stage of furious where he seemed oblivious to the fact that he was at least a couple inches shorter than Daniel and weighed at least fifty pounds less than the big bruiser. He’d moved closer to his adversary as he harangued him, demonstrating every point he made by poking one long thin finger into Daniel’s burly chest. It was a testament to exactly how intimidating the boy was in his anger that Daniel was actually forced back several steps by this tactic before he dug in his heels and refused to move further.

“Oh yeah? And who’s going to fucking stop me . . . Cupcake?” Daniel sneared at the compact ball of umbrage that dared to stand up to him, drawling out the boy’s nickname with such vicious contempt that it sounded like a curse, and grabbing ahold of the arm Justin was using to poke at his chest.

By this point the argument had drawn the attention of everyone else on the patio. The other House Boys had abandoned the game and were all running towards the combatants. The Master’s two masked servants, who had been supervising the game from the doorway to the house, had also been alerted by the noise and were moving to intervene. The first person to get to the embattled pair, however, was a seething Kerek who came barrelling up out of nowhere at lightning speed.

“Don’t you fucking touch him, you limp dicked juice pig!” Kerek screamed as he rushed to Justin’s aid, reaching out to pull off the hand that was holding the smaller man’s wrist with what looked like a painful grip.

“Get your filthy hands off me, Groid,” Daniel snarled at Kerek, letting go of Justin long enough to fling his hand out to the side in order to shake off the tainted touch.

Unfortunately, Kerek was so close to the dueling duo at this point that Daniel’s uncontrolled gesture resulted in Kerek getting backhanded in the face. The blow only glanced across Kerek’s cheekbone but it was more than enough to cause the already enraged young black man to completely lose control. With an infuriated roar, Kerek lowered his head like a battering ram and plowed into Daniel’s torso, taking the bully completely by surprise and throwing him utterly off balance. The two of them staggered backwards for several steps and then toppled ass over teakettle into the deep end of the swimming pool with a splash that soaked everyone in the vicinity.

“Well, at least that ought to cool them BOTH off,” was Brian’s sarcastic comment as he came up next to Justin and slung his arm protectively around the young man’s still angrily heaving shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/29/15 - Please bear with me, readers. I KNOW that any kind of nonconsensual penetration constitutes rape and I would never condone such in real life. You have to remember, though that this is FICTION. I will eventually rectify everything. I promise. I just need to figure out how, exactly, to get myself out of this literary pickle in the short term. TAG


	40. A Bright Sunshiney Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I've done my best to resolve the Kerek/Daniel/Justin matter . . . for the time being. I know we ALL want Daniel gone, but . . . (Trust me - I have a much more fitting end planned for our bad guy, but you'll have to hold on for a bit longer.) In the meantime, please enjoy another Sunday in the Sun! TAG

  **  
**

Chapter 40 - A Bright Sunshiney Day. (Sunday, July 3rd)

Ted hesitated to ring the door at Mel and Lindz’ house. Even with the door closed he could hear the yelling coming from inside. It sounded like there was serious discord at the Munchers’ abode and he really didn’t want to get caught up in the middle of it. But he really needed some urgent legal advice and Mel was the only bull dyke lawyer he knew, so . . .

*Rinnnnnnnggggg*

The background yelling immediately hushed as soon as he rang the bell and then all Ted could hear were shushing noises as someone came to the door.

“Ted? What the fuck are you doing here at . . . seven am on a Sunday morning?” Mel asked immediately after opening the door.

“I know it’s early but I’m in a shitload of trouble. Please, do you have a minute. I’m desperate.”

Ted must have looked as pathetic as he felt because it worked. With a resigned sigh, Mel stepped back and held the door open for her long time friend. From the entry hall, Ted could see Lindsey standing in the living room, fuming, and shooting daggers with her eyes at Mel. Whatever they’d been arguing about must have been serious since neither her WASP training nor her innate need to play the perfect hostess was enough to quell her anger even long enough for her to greet Ted. She rose to her feet, her imperious blond beauty towering over the two shorter, darker heads, slammed the laptop she’d been using closed and picked up both it and a magazine that had been lying on the table next to the computer.

“We’re not done talking about this, Mel. I don’t appreciate being made to look like a fool AND a hypocrite. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about this before I went out on a limb and sent that email to Brian . . .” Lindsey sniped, apparently too overcome by fury to stop arguing even in front of Ted.

“Lindz! Not now!” Mel tipped her head to where Ted was waiting beside her, indicating that she didn’t want to air their dirty laundry in front of a witness.

The incensed prima donna huffed another infuriated snort of anger, turned on her heel without another word and plowed through the free-swinging kitchen door so forcefully that it slammed into the wall behind her

Mel sighed and then turned back to Ted. She led him over to the dining room table and offered him a seat before encouraging him to start in on what was bothering him. It took a while for Ted to fully explain the situation at the Residence. Mel seemed distracted and not really inclined to care too deeply about the mess Ted found himself in. By the end of Ted’s story, she looked pretty disgusted with the whole situation, him included.

“So, the bottom line is that I’ve got two contestants who are threatening to press criminal assault charges against each other and a third who’s alleging rape. And they’re all three saying they’re going to sue me. I was over at the Residence until after midnight last night trying to placate them all but unless I get rid of Daniel the other two won’t relent and if I do get rid of Daniel he’s going to sue me . . . And, from the look on your face, I’d say I’m probably totally screwed,” Ted slumped in the dining room chair where he’d been sitting while he related the woeful tale.

Mel rolled her eyes and shook her head at the mess Ted had gotten himself into. It wouldn’t do any good to lecture him now though. Instead she put on her professional face and went into Lawyer Mode.

“Did they all sign the Waiver forms I drafted for you,” Mel asked brusquely.

“Yeah. Yes, of course. I personally watched every single contestant sign all the paperwork,” Ted assured her.

“Well, then, you’re fine. They can’t sue you,” Mel asserted with certainty. “I made those Waivers completely airtight. They agreed to assume all risks related to any activities dealing with the competition, and specifically, any risks, regardless of the nature, related to any sexual contact with the other contestants. So, your ass is covered legally. You can’t stop them from pressing criminal charges against each other, of course - and seeing as the whole fucking thing was caught on camera it sounds like there’s tons of evidence against all three of them if they wanted to pursue reciprocal assault charges - but I doubt you’d find a Pittsburgh judge who’d bother with the case. I mean, no judge I know is going to touch a case of multiple gay porn actors suing each other for sexual assault. Evidence or not.”

*Whewwww* Ted was so relieved that he felt like he’d just lost ten pounds. “So, then, what SHOULD I do? They haven't exactly broken any of the explicit contest rules but I can't let Daniel get away with this after I've already warned him twice. I mean, I can’t just ignore it all. Can I?” Ted pressed.

"How the fuck should I know what you should do with your harem," Mel's lawyerliness slipped a little. "Frankly, Teddy, I don't know why you seem so surprised. With that many macho males holed up together in one place for weeks on end, what the hell did you expect? I wouldn't be surprised to walk in there and see testosterone dripping from the ceiling and oozing out of the walls. Of course they're acting like a bunch of stupid men, beating their chests, strutting around and marking their territory. Isn't that what the males of the species do?"

"Gee, Mel. Don't hold back. Why don't you tell us how you REALLY feel about men," Ted joked, a little offended but not at all surprised by the militant dyke's opinions on men in general.

"I have no problem with men individually - well, not most men - Brian Kinney being the main exception," Mel's scowl of anger at the mere idea of Brian was more than usually vehement, Ted thought. "But, as a group, you've got to admit that men are idiots. Your little game is a case in point. They're all acting like a bunch of overgrown children. If you want my advice, I'd say give them all spankings and send them to bed without their suppers."

"Yeah, thanks Mel. That's lots of help!" Ted bitched back at her, not caring much to have been lumped in with the rest of the mass of idiot men in his friend's opinions.

"Anytime, Teddy!" Mel quipped back, standing up and gesturing towards the door. "Now, if you don't mind, Lindsey and I were kind of in the middle of something when you barged in here demanding free legal advice . . ."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Wouldn't want to interrupt another estrogen-laden, emotional, bitch-fest with all my aggression-causing testosterone, now would I?" Ted retreated out the door, glad to be escaping before Mel's nasty mood was turned directly on him.

"Fucking men," Mel muttered under her breath as she waved goodbye and slammed the door behind her.

"Damned dykes," Ted muttered to himself as he trotted down the walk towards his car.

Ted looked at the three men facing him and sighed, heavily, for about the tenth time that morning. They were all completely intransigent. He briefly contemplated following Mel’s advice about giving them all spankings and sending them to their rooms. But, unfortunately, he didn’t think that would solve his problems.

“So, that’s where the website and producers stand on this matter,” Ted concluded, waving the stack of Waivers demonstratively in the the air. “We’re not going to kick anybody out because none of you have broken any of the explicit contest rules - although in hindsight I probably should have included some provision that allowed me to kick out anyone who was a whiny pain in my ass even without other provocation - and, since you all signed Waivers, none of you are going to sue me.”

The mood in the Break Room - where Ted had chosen to have this little meeting, since it was the only truly private location in the Residence - was restive. Kerek and Justin both glowered at him over that pronouncement but they said nothing. Daniel looked smugly around at everyone with a snooty demeanor that showed how superior he thought he was for getting away with all his shit. Ted couldn’t stand the guy and wished that HE could punch the asshole’s lights out himself. Which only made Ted’s next announcement all the sweeter.

“That being said, I’m not going to just sit back and let you get away with more of your shit, Daniel,” The way the brute’s face fell secretly thrilled Ted. “I’ve gone over the tapes of all the incidents and it’s pretty clear that the one common factor in every case was that you were clearly inciting the others and picking fights. So, after discussing it with The Master, we’ve decided that, since your big mouth seems to be the primary problem, we’re going to alleviate that source of conflict.” Ted reached into the leather carryall at his feet, brought out a brand new leather and rubber ball gag that he’d picked up at the store on his way to the Residence this morning, and plopped the device onto the table next to him. “Since you can’t mind your manners or your tongue, you’re going to be wearing THIS from now on. You can take it off only for meals and at night while you’re sleeping. That should solve the problem of you and your racially bigoted slurs and trash talking.” Ted beamed his most demeaning smile at the now gobsmacked bully boy.

“You can’t make me wear that shit!” Daniel insisted once he got over his initial shock and moved on to outrage.

“No, I can’t,” Ted was quick to respond. “I would never try and make you do anything you didn’t want to do. Unlike you, apparently. But I’m not going to MAKE you do anything. You have a choice. You can wear this and follow the rules or you can leave. I hope to hell you take the second option because I would LOVE to see you gone. But, it’s your call.”

If looks alone could kill, the glare Daniel sent Ted’s way right then would have flayed all the skin off Ted’s bones, burned the bones to a crisp and then baked the ashes into a brick. Ted just looked back with his own brand of smug self-satisfaction and waited until the arrogant little asswipe made his decision. A half a minute later, with incredibly poor grace, the savage brute grabbed the ball gag off the table, shot Ted with yet another piercing look and then stomped out of the room.

“Now, you two . . .” Ted turned his attention toward Justin and Kerek who were waiting apprehensively for their own punishments. “I want you to know that even though I’m not kicking Daniel out, I don’t condone what he did. I know you were provoked. But, even so, I can’t have you getting physically violent.” Ted looked specifically at Kerek, whose belligerent body language didn’t change in the least. “If you have a problem with anything Daniel does, you need to go get one of the servants - it’s their job to protect you. You can’t just take matters into your own hands. Do you understand?” Ted waited patiently for more than a minute until Kerek conceded and nodded his agreement. “Good. Well, that being said, I completely understand where you’re coming from and I might have even done the same thing - especially if I’d just been backhanded in the face by that bastard. So, what can I do to help make it up to you for having to continue to deal with him?”

Kerek looked surprised at this turn of events. He had been sure that there was some other punishment in Ted’s bag destined for him. But instead he was being offered something to appease him. it took him several minutes to come up with something.

“I want a phone. And not just for a day or two - for the rest of the summer. That way, if Daniel tries something again, I can call the cops. And my lawyer - your fucking Waivers be damned. And the press, too.” Kerek looked defiantly back at Ted, who merely pursed his lips and nodded.

“I think that’s reasonable,” Ted agreed easily, secretly thrilled that it was going to be that easy to placate the man. “I’ll have one brought over later today.”

Ted turned next to Justin. “Same goes for you. Not that I blame you, seeing as I wouldn’t want the likes of Daniel anywhere near my ass either, but all you needed to do was tell him ‘no’ and then, if he persisted, go get one of The Master’s servants. Taking him on yourself is just fucking stupid. He outweighs you by fifty pounds and I don’t want to see anyone getting hurt,” Ted watched as Justin’s only response was a sort of grudging, obstinate, shrug. “Then again, you have to remember that this game IS all about fucking and I can’t bend the rules for any one person. Things around here are likely to get even hotter before very much longer. The challenges aren’t going to get any easier. It’s probable that at some point you’re going to be paired up with Daniel again and maybe even have to bottom for him. You can still say ‘no’ of course, but if you do you’ll be out of the game. Same goes for you, Kerek,” Ted warned them and watched the unpleasant realization pass over both their faces.  

“I’ve got no problem with the Challenges,” Justin piped up, feisty as ever. “I don’t have a problem bottoming, even for Daniel, I guess, if that’s what’s called for. But I’m not going to let him abuse the situation either. He’s a fucking terrible lover, not just inconsiderate but downright mean sometimes. Did you see the way he was pounding into Paal yesterday? Paal was in actual pain. Daniel might like that shit, but I DON’T. I didn’t sign on for that. And game or no game I won’t let him do that to me. If I say no to a challenge, well, then, I would expect to be out of the contest. But, if I agree to whatever the challenge is and Daniel abuses the situation, I don’t think it’s right that you would kick me out, or anyone else, if someone told him to stop and refused to continue. Is that acceptable?”

Ted mulled the matter over in his mind for a second but, really, he thought the boy had a very good point. Ted, who’d dabbled in the realm of BDSM himself on occasion, was probably even more adamant than most about the issue of choice versus abuse. He knew he would be just as unyielding about things as Justin was being, were he in the same situation.

“Agreed. I’ll talk to The Master about it, but I’m sure he’ll agree, and we’ll announce that as a new rule before the next Challenge,” Ted easily accepted that stipulation. “And I’m also making sure the servants all know to keep a closer eye on things from here on out - Daniel in particular. Is there anything else you need in order to feel secure, Justin?”

“A chastity belt for my asshole that only I have a key to is probably out, right? But a canister of pepper spray wouldn’t hurt,” Justin offered, only half joking.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Ted chuckled. “Let me think about that one a little more.”

“How about a butt plug with a built in alarm so if anyone tries to get at your ass it goes off,” Kerek suggested, a smile finally playing across his face for the first time in more than a day.

“Ooooo! Or like in those cartoons, I could have a bear trap implanted so that if any unwanted fingers try to invade they get snapped in the trap,” Justin proposed, the two men getting up out of the recliners they’d been sitting on and heading out through the door as they continued to come up with even better Daniel Deterrent Systems.

By the time Justin and Kerek made it back upstairs, it was almost time for the morning’s announcements. There had been a LOT of activity in the backyard starting very early that morning, which probably meant that today’s Sunday in the Sun would be more than usually eventful. Justin really hoped that Ted’s warning about having to bottom for Daniel in the near future didn’t mean today. He might have been a bit placated by Ted finally seeming to take their concerns seriously, but he was still angry and didn’t think he could deal with Daniel this soon.

When they didn’t see anyone in the Greatroom, the two padded around the downstairs for a couple of minutes alone until a servant came to usher them outside. The yard beyond the patio had been miraculously transformed in just a few short hours by the addition of tons of sand covering almost all the area that used to be grass. At the center of the sandy swath, there was a volleyball net set up.

“Damn! I hate sand,” Kerek complained, the frown on his face evidence that he wasn’t joking. “It gets fucking everywhere.”

The announcements went off as usual, with the only addition being The Master adding in his new rule forbidding any type of abusive sex and giving all participants the right to stop in the middle of an event if they felt this rule was being violated. Daniel, who was already sporting his lovely ball gag, looked more put out than ever, but nobody paid him any mind. Since the previous night’s event had been interrupted by the big Daniel/Justin/Kerek bruhaha, there was no prior day’s winner to reward. So they just proceeded with the current day’s agenda and the Bingo Ball machine was put into use selecting the day’s teams: Brian, Justin and Kerek versus Malik, Paal and Daniel.

The first event of the day was a simple game of Musical Towels - well, simple except for the Summer of Sin twist where there were only four towels laid out for the six guys and the two men who didn’t get to a towel when the music stopped had to fuck to see who got to stay in the game. The first man to cum carried on and the other was out. It was quite the rousing way to start the day. It was a gloriously sunny summer day. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits and enjoying themselves, except for Daniel of course, which meant that there was a lot of laughter throughout the Musical Towels game.

The last two men in the game turned out to be Malik and Daniel. Very magnanimously, Malik consented to letting Daniel fuck him to determine who the overall winner would be. The rest of the House Boys stood around the pair, all eyes watching intently to make sure that the Bully Boy wouldn’t be using this opportunity to take out his frustrations. Their worries were baseless, however, since not only did Daniel seem nervous about playing by the rules today, but he actually looked like he was having trouble maintaining an erection. In the end, Malik had to pretty much jerk himself off in order to cum. Daniel never did get off, which meant that Mal was the clear winner of the first game.

The second event - Fill the Shot Glass - ended up being more difficult than the boys would have thought. Each team was given a large double shot glass with a cute little beach scene embedded in the bottom. There was a line drawn around the top about a centimeter below the rim. The goal was to be the first team to fill the glass past the line. The glasses were set in the sand about ten meters away and the guys would have to run up, fall to their knees, jerk off into the glass and then run back to tag the next man in the relay line. They weren’t supposed to touch the glass itself in the process.

It all went smoothly at first, although the guys were a bit discouraged by how little each trip to the glass seemed to fill it. When you’re lying in bed covered in your partner’s cum, it feels like there’s pints of the stuff coming out, but in reality, each orgasm only produced maybe a teaspoon of jism at most. Which meant a LOT of trips back and forth to fill up the two ounce shot glass. Malik and Paal were even more vexed than everyone else since their other teammate, Daniel, seemed to be having an inordinate amount of trouble getting ANYTHING to come out. The game was therefore all but decided even before Malik, running up to the glass on his sixth turn, tripped and stumbled, tipping over their glass so that a good half an ounce spilled out. It only took Brian one more trip to the glass after that to bring their volume up over the line so his team won. And, not only was their glass full, but its contents were tinted a lovely shade of aqua blue - thanks to Justin’s weird painting techniques - which went very well with the beach theme for the day. Daniel, who wasn’t able to verbally vent his anger at losing because of the gag, took his wrath out on the shot glass, which he maliciously kicked so hard that it flew right through the side window of a van parked in the yard that the servants had been using to transport the day’s equipment.

Thankfully for all their raw-rubbed dicks, there was a little break in the action with the next competition. This particular event was a sand sculpture contest that didn’t involve their flesh-and-blood cocks, just sand cock creations. Each team had one hour to create the best replica of a cock they could. The two teams were sent off to separate corners of the yard and bamboo screens were erected so that neither team could see what the other was working on. Justin, the artist, immediately took control of his team and mercilessly drove them with their shovels and buckets of water until his vision was realized in a work of astonishing sandy magnificence.

The final result was an artistic and slightly abstract representation of a man’s crotch, showing the top of his legs with a full ball sack below and a large, free-standing, monolithic penis. Brian and Kerek had to admit it was pretty magnificent and did - mostly - justify all the hard work they’d been forced into carrying buckets of water and sand back and forth at Justin’s direction. When the other team’s creation was revealed to be a cartoonish mound of sand, the disparity between the two was laughable. Justin’s team won, hands - or was that dicks - down.

The next event was more athletic: The Big Bottom Boys Beach Slide. It was basically just a big boys, x-rated, version of a child’s Slip ‘n Slide game. Only, in this version, the slide was made out of a 30 meter long plastic tarp and the challenge was that the guys had to slide through wickets made up of their fellows’ wide spread legs. Whoever could glide through the most wickets would be the winner. The teams flipped a coin to see who would go first and each team picked one champion for this competition. It ended up being Brian versus Paal with Paal going first.

With the slide well lubricated using a combination of water and soapsuds, the four non-competing House Boys were lined up standing on top of the slide starting about five meters from the beginning and spaced about a meter apart, with their legs spread wide, making a tunnel of sorts under which the sliders were supposed to glide. The sliders were only given three steps in which to build up speed so it wasn’t as easy as you’d expect. However both Brian and Paal were tall and had long legs so their three steps were pretty substantial. Paal made it through all four men/wickets without any problem at all. Brian did likewise. In order to increase the difficulty, the servants were called in one by one to help add to the number of manly wickets. Both Paal and Brian sailed through the five-man and six-man set ups. In order to increase the challenge after that a seventh man was added and all of them were moved so they were spaced a little further apart, creating a tunnel of more than fifteen meters in length. Paal took a run at the line up and dove onto the slide, floating along almost to the end of the tunnel before he careened into the legs of the seventh man - who didn’t seem to mind in the least when he fell into Paal’s arms and the two ended up rolling in the suds for a few moments. Brian only had to beat Paal’s last length in order to win. He took his three giants steps and flung himself at the slide with all his momentum, sliding and sliding under all those beautiful naked asses all the way to the last man . . . but no further. Brian ended up losing momentum right as his head ended up underneath the legs of the seventh man.

“Hmmm. Nice view!” Brian commented dryly as he gazed up at the well-endowed package of the servant who’d volunteered for this position, and who was likewise grinning down at him.

In the end it was decided that this contest was a tie and everyone got to spend the next quarter of an hour sliding around and playing on the big slide in order to cool off.

The final event of the day was a good old fashioned, two-man, Beach Volleyball game - only naked, of course. Justin, who wasn’t really athletically inclined, offered to sit out the game on the sidelines for his team, only venturing onto the court when someone needed a breather. Paal did likewise for the other team. Justin figured he really got the better deal since he got to watch the others jumping around and flexing all their lovely muscles while all their fun bits bounced around in a wonderfully erotic fashion. Paal seemed likewise to be enjoying the view, especially when one of the players would bend over, resting his forearms on his thighs while waiting for the next serve and giving the two subs a perfect peek at their asses. Before long, Justin and Paal had each begun to play with themselves without even realizing they were doing it. When Justin did look over and noticed that Paal had the same idea he had, he figured what the hell, scooted over closer to the other man and before you knew it, they were companionably jerking each other off to the erotic sight of the four well-endowed men jumping around on the court in front of them. It was really a good thing that none of the players needed a sub since they were really too busy to get up after that.

When Brian and Kerek won the match with a score of 21-16, Justin and Paal both came loudly in a dead tie, winding up the Sunday tournament on a decidedly pleasant note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/30/15 - Did you like all the fun and games? Credit for Fill The Shotglass contest goes to 4depthoflove. Credit for the sand sculpture idea goes to Samcdee who also found the cool pictures for me. And both Samcdee and Soirsagrey helped me watch videos of naked men's volleyball games to prepare for that scene. Thanks to everyone else who's been helping me online - I really appreciate your comments and ideas as well as the way you keep catching all my typos. And even you anonymous animals who come peek in at the online site but don't comment are helping by encouraging me to keep writing so I don't let you down. Thanks for visiting! Now, on to the more plotty parts of the story . . . TAG


	41. Fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has EVERYTHING! Really. It's got plot development out the ying, yang. It's got fun porny parts. It's got gay boys playing with really BIG toys. It's got a little conflict to make it zing and it's all about a fun holiday to boot. What more could you ask for? You WILL enjoy this chapter! TAG

Chapter 41 - Fireworks. (Monday, July 4th).

Brian woke up and rolled over with his eyes still closed, grabbing the warm body next to him and pulling the boy in close. He was still only half awake as he started to nuzzle along the first patch of skin his lips came into contact with. The happy *Mmmmm* his ministrations caused somehow didn't sound quite right, though. The moaning was about half an octave lower than he'd expected. And, now that his brain was waking up, he realized that the bundle of boy in his arms didn't smell the way Brian had expected either. This scent was muskier, deeper, more spicy and less sunshiney. Brian cracked open one eye and despite being blinded by the too bright sunlight already streaming through the bedroom windows, he noted that his armful of pleasingly warm flesh wasn't the pale ivory he'd come to relish.

"Either Sunshine got himself a really dark tan overnight or I've got the wrong twink," Brian croaked, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

"Doesn't mean you have to stop what you were doing back there with Mr. Pokey," Malik's voice was low and sultry sounding and he emphasized his point by wiggling his ass provocatively against Brian's morning woody.

"That's 'The MAGNIFICENT Mr. Pokey', Mal. Don't be forgetting the 'magnificent' part or he won't come out and play at all," a lightly teasing voice in a slightly higher timbre commented from the far side of the twink in Brian's arms.

Brian ignored the teasing twinks’ words. “Musical beds again?” he asked instead.

“You know it. Seems The Master took away Daniel’s bed yesterday while we were busy outside. So, Daniel took Paal’s bed. And Paal moved in with Kerek so . . . you get me back here again! Aren’t you two lucky!” Malik explained with a wisecracking note to his voice.

“And here I thought it was Independance Day and I’d be able to free myself from Twinkie Tyranny,” Brian quipped with his tongue in his cheek.

“You know you love it, Brian. Two hot, eager twinks in your bed, both just dying to serve your every sexual fantasy,” Justin jested, climbing over the Brian/Malik mountain so he could cuddle up against Brian’s backside and therefore pester him more efficiently. “Hey, maybe we can make our own fireworks right here in bed, in honor of the 4th of July.”

“Well, yeah, fireworks are okay . . .” Brian drawled, and Justin could tell from the mischievous tone he got that things were about to get fun. “But you know what I always liked best about the Fourth of July? The Rodeo!” Brian had scooted up towards the headboard of the bed while he spoke, but still keeping ahold of his armful of chocolate twinkie in the process. “Yep. When I was a kid, every year on the 4th my parents would drag me and my sister up to the Big Butler County Fair and we’d go to the rodeo. In fact, up until I was about ten I had planned to be a cowboy myself. And I used to dream about riding the broncos.”

*Mmmmmm* “Cowboys . . . the hats and all that leather everywhere,” Justin sounded dreamy at just the idea.

“Yes indeed-y!” Brian intoned with a hint of a southern drawl in his voice. “Of course, once I figured out I was gay, my fascination with the Big Butt-ler fair made a whole lot more sense. But, I still love a good rodeo.” Brian rolled himself and Malik over so he was lying on his back, propped up on the pillows, with Mal now sitting straddled across his abdomen and facing Brian’s bent knees. “How about you, Mal? You ever been to the rodeo before?”

“Nope. Never. I’m a city boy,” Mal replied with a squirm to make himself even more comfy on his Brian perch. “Besides, short, gay, black boys kind of stand out at county fairs, you know. It’s not really my scene.”

“Oh, that’s where you’re wrong. The rodeo is the perfect place for a gay boy. I’m sure you’d love it. You’d be a natural. Can’t you just see yourself, riding on a big old horny bull,” Brian demonstrated by bucking his hips up a few times and almost throwing Malik. “What do you say? Wanna ride, little boy?”

“Hell, yeah! I’m sure I could take on a horny bull this morning,” Mal replied exuberantly.

Brian saddled up with a fresh condom and then, with Justin’s assistance, the rider was seated on the big horny steed in a reverse cowboy position that promised to provide a fireworks-worthy ride for the brand new rodeo fan. Malik did indeed prove to be a very good bull rider right out of the chute. No matter how much his mount bucked and writhed, he didn’t lose his seat once. Justin of course was of invaluable assistance - acting as Mal’s Flankman, he positioned himself on his stomach between the bucking bull’s knees and, in lieu of other riggin’ to anchor the rodeo rider, he offered up his mouth, clamping his lips firmly around Mal’s bouncing and bulging erection. Of course, with that big horned beast between his butt cheeks and the warm, wet, riggin’ below, it was a real challenge for the rider to cover his mount for the full time required by the event. Who knew eight seconds could feel so long? But Mal was a rough rider and he held on until the bitter end, only dismounting once both he and the bull had shot their loads and the bucking calmed.

“Yeeeeee Hawwwww!” the rodeo champ crowed as he fell to the bed in a sated heap, happy to let Justin the Bullfighter corral the big beast off to the shower. “Guess rodeos ARE for gay boys, after all.”

By the time Big Brian’s Naked Bull Riding Rodeo Posse made it downstairs the rest of the crew was already assembled in the kitchen getting their chow. The Posse received a fair bit of razzing upon their arrival - apparently the ‘Yee Haw’s and shouts of ‘Ride ‘Em, Cowboy’ had been a little loud. Big Brian took it all in stride, as usual, and merely smirked at the hecklers without taking the bait. His Independence Day Rodeo had been a big hit with the rowdy twinkie cowpokes and that was all he cared about.

Normally, they’d have Monday off, but today seemed like it was going to be busy even without a regularly scheduled daytime trial. First off, the Look No Hands painting challenge was due to be judged today - all of the boys’ creations were already set up on easels in the Greatroom, ready to be displayed, but still covered with fabric until the judge arrived. Later in the day, they were being treated to a traditional Fourth of July Barbeque. Plus, there was always the Evening Challenge - with today’s theme being a scary sounding “Big Red, White & Blue”.  It sounded like there'd be little or no rest for those in the Residence even if it was technically a holiday.

After breakfast, most of the House Boys were lounging around out on the patio, soaking up the heat of the gloriously bright summer morning. Brian and Justin were sharing a pool lounger, the smaller man comfortably situated between his companion's longer legs and leaning back against the lean yet strong chest, while he idly thumbed through a magazine. In spite of all The Master's plans for the day, the two of them were feeling lazy and would have liked nothing better than to go back to bed for a few hours. The only thing really keeping them from pursuing that plan was Justin's eager anticipation of the painting challenge conclusion. But, in the meantime, he was more than happy to just hang out and let his mind vegetate.

"Holy Fucking Flaming Dildos!" Malik came tearing out of the house a minute later destroying everyone's calm morning. "You guys won't believe this. The art guy finally got here and he brought a WOMAN with him!"

"A woman?" Justin and several others echoed disbelievingly all at the same time.

Justin had unconsciously moved to shield his crotch with the magazine as soon as Mal's news registered. The unthinking show of modesty elicited a chuckle from Brian, who reached around the boy's slender frame, snatched away the magazine and used it to smack the idiot kid upside the head. Justin ducked and shot Brian a dirty look.

"Stupid twat!" Brian threw the mag back at the silly boy but his amused smile took most of the sting out of the words. "We've been traipsing around here buck naked for more than a month now while thousands of people watch us fucking all day, every day, and you're feeling embarrassed by the presence of one woman? Get a grip, kid."

Justin looked even more chagrined at Brian's words, but he did make a conscious effort not to bow to instinct and cover his genitals with his hands. One glance around at the rest of the House Boys showed that Justin wasn't the only one feeling uncomfortable at the mere suggestion of a woman's presence. Brian shook his head at the bunch of big silly pussies. He snorted with laughter over the pathetic queens.

"Shut up, Brian! It's not funny," Justin's temper flared. "I mean, it's one thing to know a bunch of guys are watching me, but it's different knowing a woman's going to be looking at me naked now too. And in person. It's just much more . . . Ick!"

If anything, this explanation caused Brian to laugh even harder. "Sunshine, sorry to break it to you like this," Brian said when he finally managed to stop laughing. "But, I have it on good authority that a hefty proportion of the hits on any gay porn site come from straight women. Usually rather horny, straight women."

The way Justin's face crumpled up in disgusted surprise was enough to set Brian off laughing uproariously again.

"No fucking way! You're making that up, Brian. That can't be . . ." huffed the incredulous twink.

"I'm afraid so, Sunshine. I've seen the marketing numbers that prove it," Brian assured him, still chuckling. "And didn't you say your little fag hag was watching too? You didn't think she was the only one, did you?"

"Why the fuck would a bunch of straight women be watching gay porn? That's fucking sick," Kerek voiced what several of the others obviously thought.

"Well, from what I understand - and, mind you I have very little personal experience in the matter, myself - but I've heard that occasionally straight women like a good hard prick up the ass almost as much as you do, Ker," Brian replied and then sat back for a few minutes to enjoy the outrage and disgust his statement engendered. After a couple of minutes, though, Brian had to wade back into the conversation. "Fuck, you guys! After some of the shit we've done, how the hell can you be offended by that? Get a grip! It's hardly a news flash that straight women like cock too, is it? What's the big deal?"

There was a lot more discussion from the boys after that, but Brian wasn't ready to listen to such silly drivel. He pushed Justin off his chest and got up out of the lounger. Then, with a condescending shake of his head, he started to walk towards the patio door.

"Fuck it! I doubt one straight woman, more or less, seeing you guys naked is going to make a difference. She probably doesn't bite - unless you ask her to nicely, of course. But, if you're so worried about it, I'll go check it out and let you wusses know if it's safe to show your peckers or not."

Brian strode confidently through the patio door into the Greatroom . . . and then froze. He figured he might have been wrong when he said the woman probably wouldn't bite. He happened to have personal knowledge that this particular woman could be downright, albeit politely, vicious.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lindsey Peterson. In the flesh," Brian announced loudly as soon as the shock of seeing the mother of his child in such an incongruous setting had worn off.

His greeting caused the tall, stylishly dressed blonde to spin around and gape at him. "Brian! Hello . . ." For once the pushy socialite who seemed to always know the proper etiquette for any situation, appeared at a loss for words.

"What the fuck brings a morally upstanding WASP like yourself to such a den of iniquity?" Brian couldn't help but rub it in. "Considering the way you and your ‘husband’ went off on me not so long ago, you're the last person on Earth I'd expect to see involved with such puerile dross as a pornographic reality show that showcases not only rampant nudity but even, gasp, gratuitous, raunchy, man-on-man sex!"

Brian got a thrill out of seeing the prim little frown his words brought to Lindsey's face, even though her eyes were still hungrily devouring his naked body. Brian rolled his own eyes. He'd long known that he was practically irresistible to gay men and straight women alike, but now dykes too? Time to nip this in the bud.

"Careful Lindz," Brian moved over so he could drape an arm around the gaping woman's shoulders and then used his hold to turn her so she was facing directly into one of the ever-present cameras with its blinking red activation light. "Don't forget all the cameras. You'll lose your membership card to the Super Dykes Club if they catch you checking out my package like that. And don't forget, once it's on the Internet, it's there forever."

"Stop it, Brian," Lindsey hissed as quietly as she could while trying not to show her agitation in front of the cameras. "I'm only here because of work. I told you I got that job as a gallery manager? Well, my new boss, Sidney Bloom, asked me to come help judge Ted's painting challenge. Don't make this personal, Brian."

"Of course it's fucking personal, Lindsey! After what you said in your last email, giving me all that shit, I can't believe you have the gall to show up here . . ." Brian wasn't even trying to keep his voice down.

"Not here, Brian!" Lindsey spat furiously, looking over her shoulder to make sure her boss was still on the far side of the room and too busy talking with Ted to notice what was going on with his assistant. "I'm working. We'll talk about this later."

"Brian? Everything okay?" asked a soothing, light tenor voice from behind him.

Brian turned to see a concerned Justin framed in the patio doorway with most of the rest of the house's denizens waiting behind him.

"Yeah, it's fine," Brian answered, quickly pulling himself together. "You're in the clear guys. You don't have to worry about some horny straight woman eyeballing your goods. This one's a dyke. Your dicks are safe from her evil clutches - well, mostly," Brian smirked at both the hesitance of the gay men sidling into the room as well as the self-affirmed lesbian who was nonetheless busy ogling the decidedly yummy panoply of gorgeous naked men.

As the men shuffled in and began to assemble in their usual spot for announcements, Lindsey moved off towards where her boss and Ted were still chatting. She pointedly did NOT make further eye contact with Brian. Brian sighed heavily, The last thing he wanted to do today was have a confrontation with Lindsey. He was still so pissed off at her he didn’t think he’d be able to have any kind of reasonable discussion. Plus, he still hadn’t really figured out exactly what he was going to do about the munchers’ little ultimatum. It didn’t look like he had much choice though - as soon as the judging was over he was going to have to have it out with her. Without a lot of enthusiasm, Brian moved over to join the rest of the House Boys.

While they’d been outside, the Greatroom had been transformed into a mini-art gallery. The six pieces of art created by the contestants were set up on their easels, which had been arranged in a semicircle along the long wall flanking the entry door, and finally uncovered. The level of artistic skill between the various entries varied greatly. At one extreme was Brian’s submission - a comically crude cartoon depiction of a dick that looked like it had been daubed on using his dick and which couldn’t have taken him more than sixty seconds. In the middle of the range there were a few paintings that looked like they might have been done by reasonably creative but untrained high schoolers. But, by far, the piece de resistance was clearly Justin’s cum painting masterpiece.

Now that Brian finally got to see the thing, he understood exactly why his boy had been covered in blue and green paint for the past week. It was an amazing work of abstract art. There were so many layers to the color, and each helped to draw the viewer in deeper. The blues and greens seemed to swirl nebulously around a much lighter center that focused the eye and made you feel like you were in a primeval forest right when a beam of sunlight illuminated the gloom. The splattering of pigment-coated cum specks added incredible dimension - just like the dappling that would be felt when standing under a tree whose leaves were swaying in a light breeze. It was so incredible that Brian didn’t have the words to thoroughly describe it.

Everyone in the room was awed by the piece to the point that all conversation stopped.

Since the works were all unsigned because of the competition, ostensibly no one was supposed to know who did which painting. Of course, they’d all seen Justin covered in blue paint for the majority of the past week, so there was no doubt in anyone’s mind who the winning painting belonged to. It didn’t take Sydney Bloom, Lindsey, and Ted more than a minute and a half to confer and then place the big blue ribbon indicating First Place on the easel with Justin’s painting.

“Will the winning artist please step forward,” Sydney asked, and then smiled quizzically when the youngest of the House Boys bounced to a stop in front of him, pride and excitement clearly showing through in his signature Sunshine Smile. “This is  . . . well, I don’t know what to say. This is truly amazing art, young man. What the fuck are you doing wasting your time here?”

“Trying to get together enough money to pay for art school, actually,” Justin responded with just a hint of derision at the inane question.

“Well, if you don’t win the money here, call me,” Sidney said, handing Justin one of his cards. “Actually, call me even if you do get the money. I can’t imagine I’d have any trouble selling this painting, even if you weren’t a celebrity because of the Summer of Sin. In fact, I could sell ten more just like this if you had them. Any chance I could talk you into painting a few more for me?”

“Sorry, Syd,” Brian stepped up and interrupted at this point, slinging a possessive arm around the younger man’s waist. “Sunshine’s going to be a little busy using his dick for much more creative things for the rest of the summer. Besides, he’s forbidden to put any more paint up his wang until further notice; I can’t take anymore of that milk paint shit mixed with his cum when I suck him off.” Brian was gratified by the shocked looked he managed to procure even from a fairly worldly man like Sydney Bloom. “But, I’m sure Justin would be happy to oblige you once the summer’s over. Which, since you seem so confident in his marketability, gives you roughly two months to get started on arranging a show for the boy. Once you’ve got it all set up, give me a call and I’ll donate my time and talent on the publicity side of things. Lindsey will give you my contact info and I’ll make sure Justin gets any messages you want to leave him, too.”

Both Sydney and Justin stared at Brian, minds boggling at his automatic assumptions but slowly coming to the conclusion that he just might have something. Sydney nodded and assured them he’d ‘look into it’. Justin simply beamed with pleasure at the incredible turn of events.

“See, Sunshine, playing with your dick can be not ONLY pleasurable but profitable too,” Brian teased as Sydney walked off to confer with Ted and Lindsey. “But you really are going to have to come up with some other technique for your masterpieces. That milk paint stuff makes your cum taste way too funky.”

“Sorry, Brian. But, sometimes you gotta suffer for your art, you know,” the young artist offered by way of explanation.

“Yeah, but I shouldn’t have to suffer for YOURS, Sunshine!” Brian bent to kiss the sweet, smiling, bubblegum pink lips to let his boy know he didn’t mean anything by the harsh words. “I’m really proud of you, though. That painting is gorgeous. I had no idea you were so talented . . . even outside of bed.”

“Hi there. Sorry to intrude,” Lindz tapped Brian on the shoulder before the make out session between the two men could get too far. “I’m Lindsey Peterson. I’m the manager at the Bloom Gallery,” she said, addressing her words towards the slight young man in her friend’s more brawny arms. “Sydney just told me about his idea to work up a show for you sometime in the fall or early winter. I think that’s a wonderful idea. If this painting is any evidence of your other work, I’m sure your art will sell like hotcakes.”

“Um, well, there isn’t really any ‘other work’, per se. I mean, I’ve got lots of sketches and a few paintings that I did in school, but that’s about all. This painting was special - I was inspired by the Challenge, I think.” Justin grinned up at Brian, who got all proprietorial and smirked at Lindsey like he was responsible for the artwork himself.

“Well, hmmm . . . I guess we’ll just have to hope that your inspiration stays this strong,” Lindz looked down her long, aristocratic nose at the boy after that, already dismissing him and his talent, and immediately turning her attention to Brian. “If you have a minute or two, Brian, I think we should talk. Maybe somewhere private?”

“Yeah, I don’t think so. First of all, there ISN’T anyplace private here - the cameras, remember,” Brian waved at the corner where another of the pervasive things was mounted. “And secondly, I’m not sure I want to be alone with you Lindz. I think it’s safer if I have at least one reliable witness.” Brian looked down at Justin who merely nodded his tacit promise that he was there if Brian needed him.

“Don’t be silly, Brian. You’re overreacting, as usual,” Lindsey sounded dismissive, as if her prior threat really wasn’t anything big.

“You fucking threatened to keep me away from my son, Lindsey. I don’t think I COULD overreact to that,” Brian’s voice reverberated throughout the room, turning a lot of heads.

“Brian! Please. We don’t need everyone here, not to mention a thousand horny queers on the internet, to know everything about our business.” Lindsey tried her best to hush her friend, but Brian was feeling particularly belligerent and would have just started shouting back at her if it wasn’t for the restraining hand on his arm.

“Brian, why don’t we go sit outside. Lindsey is right that you probably don’t want all your online fans listening in,” Justin proposed, his quiet manner doing more to calm Brian than anything else.

“Fine. Lead the way, Sunshine,” Brian agreed and turned to hold the door open, gesturing for the younger man to proceed them all out.

“I appreciate that you want to help, Justin,” Lindsey hesitated to follow behind the teen. “But this is a family matter and I really don’t think . . .”

“Fuck you, Lindsey. I trust Justin a hell of a lot more than I do YOU right now. So, if you want to talk, Sunshine stays.” Brian insisted as he spun around to follow Justin through the door, not bothering to wait and see if Lindsey would tag along.

Lindsey shook her head, wondering at the pet name, and trying to figure out what made this boy different from all Brian’s other tricks. Hadn’t Michael been ranting about some kid that was harassing Brian, following him around like a puppy and generally making a nuisance of himself? She wondered if this Justin was that kid. Of course, it didn’t really matter - she didn’t have any choice in the end and had to follow Brian and his little blond boy toy outside, regardless of the fact that she didn’t relish eating crow even in private, let alone in front of some ridiculously young blond fuck toy. But, she really didn’t have much choice considering that email she and Mel had received . . . Stiffening her spine and holding her head even higher than before, she steeled her nerves and followed Brian and his bit of fluff.

Going on the aggressive, Lindz was the first to speak as soon as the three of them were seated in the shade around a patio table with a big umbrella. “Brian, I want to apologize for the way that email I sent you came off. I know that it sounded pretty harsh, but that really wasn’t my intention,” Lindsey began spinning her retraction. “It was just that I’d had a really bad day. Our friends were kidding us about you being in this game and then that man had the audacity to approach us. It was just too much. I’m sorry that my email probably seemed a little over the top.”

“A little over the top?” Brian was incredulous at his friend’s deliberate understatement. “You fucking threatened to take legal steps to keep my son away from me if I didn’t drop out of this contest. That’s not just ‘a little over the top’, Lindsey. That was fucking brutal.”

“I’m sorry, Brian. Really. I guess I was a little harsh. But, I was just upset and you can’t fault me for trying to look out for Gus’ best interest. I had no idea you’d be so hurt, Brian,” Lindsey put on her best ‘sympathetic friend’ face and backed it up by laying her hand lightly on Brian’s forearm. “I couldn’t bear it if I was the reason there was some rift between you and Gus. I’m just so sorry. You know I hate seeing you sad, or upset, Brian. And, if it really means so much to you to stay in this silly competition, even if there ARE repercussions that might affect Gus, well . . . I just couldn’t do it, Brian. So, you do what you think best, Brian. I won’t say anything. I promise. No matter what happens. Okay?”

As Justin watched, Lindsey simpered and actually batted her long dark blond eyelashes at Brian in a manner reminiscent of some femme fatale of the silver screen. Justin had a very hard time restraining himself from rolling his eyes and screaming ‘BULLSHIT’ at the top of his lungs. He hoped that Brain wasn’t half as gullible as this manipulative woman thought him to be. How she managed to make it all sound like it was Brian’s fault that she was backing down, was truly impressive.

Brian looked like he was about to cave and meekly accept Lindsey’s sudden capitulation, probably with a side serving of guilt for making his old friend feel bad about trying to do the right thing for their son. Justin wasn’t about to let her get away with that shit, though. With an easily audible snort of derision, Justin matched Lindsey’s previous WASPy contempt and raised her one nastily sarcastic rejoinder.

“Gee, Lindsey. That is so nice of you. I love how you’re so unconcerned about how people think of you and your family that you’d be willing to overlook that someone you have a relationship with has done porn. That’s a really refreshing outlook. And, even better, that you’re so willing to admit you were wrong in the first place without Brian having to do anything to get you to come around. That shows such maturity,” Justin commented blithely, secretly thrilled at the way Lindsey turned slightly red at the direct hit, but outwardly just as polite and cheery as if he was sitting around chatting at the Country Club rather than lounging naked by the pool of a Porn Palace.

Brian, who didn’t quite know what was up between his innocent-looking blond boy and Lindsey, nevertheless saw that Justin was making his old friend squirm. Justin’s comments raised a red flag - Lindsey never backed down about shit like this so easily. There had to be something he’d missed. He made a mental note to pry loose the story out of Justin later. In the meantime, it was poetic justice that Lindsey ended up on the hot seat today instead of him.

“Wow, Sunshine. I didn’t think it was possible to Out-WASP Lindsey. That’s impressive,” Brian’s mocking praise earned him a luminous smile from the boy and a prudish frown from the mother of his child. “I’m glad you’re not pressing this, Lindsey. You know I’d never do anything to hurt Gus, though. And, in spite of the fact that you don’t approve of this,” Brian waved his hand around to indicate the totality of their current surroundings, “if I win, I can assure you that Gus will benefit as much as anyone else.”

“I know that, Brian. I just don’t want Gus to have to deal with any fallout over this situation,” Lindsey persisted, still putting on the concerned mother front.

“Well, seeing as how your son is, what, not even one yet,” Justin insinuated himself into the conversation before Lindsey had a chance to back track, “I’d say that HE’S not the one likely to be affected by any ‘fallout’. He can’t even talk yet, right? So, saying you’re doing all this for your son is a bit disingenuous, isn’t it? And, by the time Gus is old enough to understand anything about sex, I’m sure that anything his parents’ have done either now or before he was born will long have long blown over. I think it’s great that you’re so concerned about GUS, but I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

Again, Justin’s smiling and polite delivery of this cutting remark was so courteously condescending that Brian almost broke out laughing. However, Brian thought it was wise to break up this little WASP-fest before the two blonds became more embroiled. He didn’t look forward to the hair-pulling and slapping that would likely ensue.

“Enough, Lindsey,” Brian interrupted when it looked like the aggrieved woman was about to shoot off a wicked come back. “Leave it. As long as you’re backing off and not going to try to manipulate me into conforming to your ideas of what’s morally upstanding by using my son against me, there’s nothing more to discuss. Now, if you don’t mind, I’ve got a lot of fucking to catch up on since your little art expo interrupted my morning plans. So you’d better scurry off now unless you want to watch.”

“Brian. That’s not fair. I would never try to manipulate you . . .” Lindsey started to protest, always having to maintain the appearance of propriety even when she’d been caught red-handed.

“Drop it, Lindz. I’m already bored with this conversation.” Turning to Justin, Brian mentally dismissed the vexatious woman. “So, Sunshine. I’ve got a waxing appointment in fifteen minutes. You wanna return the favor with my Tenga?”

“Sounds fun. Lead the way, Brian,” Justin chuckled and started walking back towards the house, with Brian right behind him, effectively dismissing Lindsey and all her protests of innocence.

“I’m just going to say this once, Brian, and then I promise not to ever mention it again,” Justin added as they walked side by side into the Residence. “She’s a bitch.”

Brian didn’t think it diplomatic to respond to that assertion. He didn’t disagree with the kid. Well, not at this precise moment, at least. But, he didn’t have to SAY anything. He just reached one arm around the boy’s waist and gave a squeeze. Justin was a smart little fucker - he’d understand.

By the time Brian had finished with his waxing appointment it was time for lunch. He and Justin had used their Tenga time well and were thoroughly relaxed and happy as they emerged from the spa area after their appointments. Brian was happy that he’d talked Justin out of getting a haircut, citing the fact that he needed more of a handhold on Justin’s hair when he was giving head. Justin had simply shaken his head with a solicitous smile and graciously given in to Brian’s request - getting only a trim instead of a full cut - and loving the idea that Brian cared about how long his hair was or that he was thinking ahead to how a full handful of hair would feel when they fucked a couple of months from now.

As they were just emerging from the room where the spa services where set up, Brian and Justin saw Daniel and the waxing tech who’d been servicing Brian earlier walking down the hall together, their heads bent close together as they whispered something that would undoubtedly be impossible to catch on the standard Residence mics. Justin was about to call out to the pair when Brian put his fingers across the boy’s lips to hush him. Neither Daniel nor the tech had noticed the pair tagging along behind them and Brian hoped to keep it that way. Quietly inching up behind the two, Brian was able to hone in on at least the tail end of the conversation.

“Yeah, your brother came through. Thanks for that. I’ve got you covered for at least the next two weeks,” the unnamed tech whispered.

“Great! I really needed this. I’ve got to get ready for that tourney in September. This stupid fuck-fest is taking up a lot of my training time, but with the juice at least I’ll still be in top condition when I get out of here. Thanks.” Daniel responded, the ball gag he was supposed to be wearing carried in his hand for the time being.

Unfortunately, Brian didn’t see anything resembling a handoff of drugs happening right there in the corridor. He knew Daniel was using. He just couldn’t prove it. Where the fuck was he hiding the shit? If Brian could only find it, their Daniel problems would be solved.

“Same time in two weeks?” Daniel asked the tech as they parted ways at the top of the stairs.

“Yeah. Provided your brother comes through again,” the tech replied with an evil grin as he headed down the staircase towards the main level and Daniel headed off to his own - now private - room.

Brian and Justin paused in the door to the spa room and watched the two separate. “Fuck. How is he getting the drugs delivered? I know he’s using and that asswipe is probably his supplier, but how is he doing it and where is he hiding the shit?” Brian voiced his questions as soon as the tech had descended far enough down the stairs to be out of earshot.

Justin didn’t have any answers. If only they could figure out Daniel’s supply chain . . .  But it didn’t look like they’d be solving that riddle today. And, at least the Daniel problem seemed to be controlled at the moment even if he was still doing the steroids.

With an unsatisfied huff, Brian led Justin back down to the ground floor and the pair headed off towards the patio for the promised 4th of July Barbeque. The scent of roasted meat led them unerringly towards the far side of the patio where a huge smoker had been set up with a whole pig roasting over the coals, liberally coated with Sweet Baby Ray’s bbq sauce. Fuck, the smell was intoxicating!

The yard was filled with people. Not just the House Boys, but all Ted’s employees were there, including most of the masked servants that had been servicing the game so far. It was revealing to see them all without the standard issue masks. Brian had long enjoyed the eye candy that Ted had incorporated and now was more than happy to see the unmasked versions. It turned out that at least two of them were men Brian recognized - and had probably fucked - from the local clubs. Which was a reassuring, and at the same time disconcerting, revelation.

Brian steered his blond boy toy clear of that pack, not sure why his instincts were telling him to avoid that group, but obeying them nonetheless.  Instead, he headed over towards where Kerek was sitting, aside from the rest, enjoying the new cell phone that Ted had delivered to him earlier in the day. Brian seated his salivating blond boy on the nearest lounge chair and then tucked himself behind the kid while they waited for the food to be served up.

“Yeah! I know, right?” Kerek sounded jazzed as he talked to whoever was on the other end of the phone conversation. “I miss you, though . . . Hey, your Cupcake just walked over. Want to say hello?” Kerek held the phone out to a wondering Justin, who accepted the proffered device with a raised brow.

“Hello?” Brian watched Justin’s face light up with that indescribable luminescence that the boy seemed to exude when he was truly happy. “Dane? Wow! It’s so good to hear your voice . . .”

Brian patiently waited for several minutes while listening to the one-sided conversation between the Cupcake and the Giant. From what he could hear, it sounded like the big oaf was doing okay and that his grandmother would pull through, although it would be a long recovery period and she definitely wouldn’t be up to taking care of a rambuctious teenaged boy in the meantime. Brian hoped the gentle giant would be okay even without the money he might have garnered if he’d stayed in the Summer of Sin competition.

“Yeah, I’ll tell Brian you said ‘Hi’,” Justin replied into the phone with a surreptitious look at the man in question. “You just take care of yourself and your brother. We’ll be okay . . . All right. We should get together whenever I get out of here . . . Yeah, sounds good. Here’s Kerek again,” Justin handed the phone back to its owner with a big smile for the happily grinning black man.

“So, how’s your number one fan, Cupcake,” Brian asked, as soon as his boy’s focus was back on the present.

“He’s good. His grandmother is recovering, but it’ll be a long haul. He’s hooked up with the construction firm he was working for before though, so at least he and Theo will be okay in the meantime. It’s just too bad that he had to drop out of the game. He’s really way too smart to work construction. He should do something with his writing skills, you know,” Justin, the empathetic one, was all over the Dane tragedy.

“We’ll see. When I get out of here, I might be able to do something . . . Assuming I don’t get fired before the summer is over, of course,” Brian offered, trying to sound jocular over the prospect of his Boss calling his bluff.

“Losing your job?” Justin pounced on the one topic that Brian didn’t want to broach.

“Well, that’s what he’s threatening. He doesn’t really have grounds for it, though, since I have a written sabbatical agreement. But, then again, when did a contract ever stop a straight guy from firing a fag?” Brian tried to sound unconcerned but he didn’t quite manage it.

Justin looked up at his companion with a worried frown but didn’t say anything further. Brian was grateful that he wouldn’t have to deal with that subject just yet. He’d hoped it wouldn’t have to be dealt with at all, but knew that there were still two long months left to the summer and Marty Ryder was already getting antsy, so it wasn’t really likely that he’d get that long of a reprieve. At least the Lindsey issue had been dealt with satisfactorily today.

Luckily, before the antsy blond could voice his concerns, the cooks manning the pig roast announced that the food was ready. His hungry little teenaged twink was up out of the chair like lightning and heading towards the food with a spot of drool already leaking out of the the corner of his pretty pink lips. Fuck, Brian really loved the kid’s enthusiasm about everything. It was so refreshing. Even lunch was a huge turn on for the kid. Which was, in turn, the biggest turn on Brian had ever experienced. This enforced intimacy was really doing strange things to his mind if he was now thinking that the kid’s bottomless appetite was now an erotic experience. Strange, but somehow not at all unwelcomed. But Brian wasn’t going to think about that right now, he was just going to enjoy the sensual way the blond Cupcake was delving into his food and hope that sometime soon those lips would be employed on something much firmer than a pork sandwich.

After the crew had devoured - and then slept off - the huge BBQ lunch, the group reassembled in the Greatroom as usual for the evening challenge. Everyone was acting a little lethargic after a long holiday of food and relaxation, and most of the boys were just lolling on the couch when Brian and Justin came downstairs after their own 'nap time' activities. As always, the television was showing more porn, but by this point all of them had become so inured to the sight that it really had just become background noise more than anything. None of them seemed aroused by the images at all today. Brian could only hope that this strange immunity would wear off after they left the Residence in the fall.

What was more disturbing to Brian than his newfound indifference to porn, was the sight of the equipment that had been brought in and set up at the far end of the Greatroom for the evening's challenge. Two long wooden benches had been brought in - the kind you'd typically see in a gym locker room. Along the lengths of these benches were an assortment of six dildos of various shapes and sizes, each suction-cupped into place so they were all standing tall. All of them were on the large side, though. And, in honor of the holiday, they were all either red, white or blue in color. Very festive, of course, but NOT really what Brian wanted to see.

"Dildos, huh? That shouldn't be too tough," Justin commented from where he was standing next to Brian. The boy moved closer to check out the toy selection and whistled, "they're kinda big, though, aren't they? I mean, look at that red monster over there. I wonder who gets which?"

"Fuck!" The edgy tone in Brian's voice immediately grabbed Justin's attention. When he looked up at the supremely confident man he'd come to know so well, he was a little shocked to see the worried look and evident agitation distorting the handsome face. Brian was just staring at the benches and frowning while the fingers of his right hand beat out a nervous rhythm against his thigh. Seeing Big Bad Brian that visibly upset over something so relatively minor was disconcerting, to say the least.

"Brian? What's wrong?" Justin whispered, moving closer to the bigger man so he could lay a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Nothing," Brian responded automatically. The squeeze from the hand on his biceps told him that the concerned blond boy didn't buy his insincere denial. "It's nothing, really. I just don't . . . Usually I wouldn't . . . I mean, I do, or at least I HAVE, of course but . . ." This disjointed, stammering non-reply was even more worrisome to Justin than the twitchy look on Brian's face. He quickly pulled Brian aside to the far corner of the room where they could talk without being overheard.

"Tell me, Brian. What is it? If there's a problem, we don't have much time to fix it before they come out to start the challenge. You're going to have to just tell me," Justin quietly demanded.

"You know I don't bottom," Brian stated flatly, and Justin nodded. "Even this," he pointed towards the array of waiting toys, "is . . . Well, let's just say it's a little outside my comfort range. Especially like this, with everybody watching . . ." Brian swallowed nervously again and looked back apprehensively at the row of standing toys as if they were a firing squad. "I don't like . . . I like to be in control, you know. This . . . Fuck! It's not like I didn't know it was coming. Ted warned me at the start, and I thought . . . Shit! Okay. Okay, I can handle this. I just won't think about it. Stop being a pussy, Kinney."

While Justin watched, still confused, Brian took a deep breath, straightened his spine and wiped his face of all expression. It was almost like someone took an eraser and just scrubbed the tall man's entire demeanor blank. The unexplained nervous wreck of a moment before was gone in an instant. This man now standing in front of Justin was the same confident, self-assured, sexually experienced Brian that Justin thought he knew. But now he also knew that it was just a mask. He'd had one brief glimpse behind the facade - which was telling in and of itself, since Justin was sure that very few people were ever allowed to see Brian's composure slip like that - but that was all. Now all he could see was the snarky, imperturbable Brian Kinney that nothing could phase. The only Brian that everyone else ever saw.

Justin didn't get a chance to say anything further or ask Brian to explain, though, because two masked servants entered the room right at that moment. The House Boys were immediately called to assemble for their Challenge. Justin followed Brian with his eyes as the now composed man moved away from him, assiduously avoiding all eye contact with the shaken boy. With his ‘Stud’ mask in place, nobody would know that underneath Brian wasn’t exactly his usual calm, cool and collected self.

The Master's announcement of the challenge was short and sweet. Tonight's game was called 'Size Matters'. The boys were supposed to pick a toy and go to town. The winning team from the day before got to choose first and the others would have to make do with whatever was left. The winner would be judged by the website's viewers in an online poll later that evening, so they were advised to put on the best show they could.

When The Master had signed off, they all stood around for a minute contemplating their options. While the Big Red toy with its six graduated bulbs was clearly the biggest option, none of the dildos on offer were exactly small. There was a super-long thin blue one that wasn’t too thick but had some interesting ridges. There was also a nice standard white model that was only about eight inches long that looked doable. The others offered were mostly just variations on these three.

Before anyone made a move to select their toy, however, Brian gestured for them all to gather around him in a tight circle. “I know we’re supposed to be competing, but I have an idea that, provided we can all cooperate, would definitely stun the viewers. You guys game?” When most everyone nodded, Brian started in with his plan. “Who’s up for the Big Red Rocket over there?” he asked, and was surprised when Malik was the one who spoke up first. “Ok, he’s all yours, Mal. Just don’t hurt yourself. Justin, I think you’ll enjoy the long blue one - it’s a jelly model so it’ll be nice and flexible. Daniel and I, as tops, will take the two smaller white ones. Kerek and Paal, are you ok with the other two?” Brian quickly organized everything and then whispered the rest of his plan to the boys who all grinned at his big idea.

When everything was ordered the way Brian wanted, the conference broke up and they each moved to their assigned station. With all of them lined up in a row like that it was pretty impressive. Once the lube was distributed and the toys prepped, they all looked to Brian who nodded and, as one, the entire group lowered themselves, each onto their individual toys. There was a lot of groaning, especially from the center left position where Mal was slowly fighting the Big Red Beast. It took Mal longer than the rest to get himself comfortable - he had to contend with over ten inches of length and that last bulb was over nine inches around, plus he was NOT a big guy to start with, but he was persistent. With a little verbal encouragement from his housemates, who were all patiently waiting for him, the little chocolate twinkie eventually took that Big Red Rocket in stride.

And, once they were all mounted, Brian gave the signal and they all started riding. Instead of just going at it randomly, however, at Brian’s suggestion, they tried to match their paces - rising and sinking in synchronicity like a well ordered team. The ‘A’ Team. Only, in this case, the ‘A’ stood for their well-stretched assholes.

Since the two benches were angled slightly, they were all able to see each other pretty well, which helped them to keep to the same pace. Justin was also able to keep his eye on Brian. The big stud still had that disturbingly blank look on his face, but at least he wasn’t showing any visible signs of distress. Whatever had so tweaked him earlier, he was apparently blocking it out pretty effectively. Justin was relieved enough that he was able to relax a bit and after a while he started to get into the spirit of the evening a little better.

From the look of things, most of the other boys were getting into the game as well. When everyone looked like they were ready, Brian gave the word and they all began to stroke themselves off as well. As several of them got closer and closer to their climax, Brian started talking to them all - telling one to hold back a bit, and encouraging another on.

Remembering the telling comment Brian had voiced a few minutes earlier about how he ‘liked to be in control’, Justin thought that maybe this was just the thing his man needed to keep himself in check - by controlling the entire challenge like this he was, in essence counteracting whatever loss of control he apparently felt at using the dildos in a public setting like this. Justin was sure that nobody else would get that. All the others would see was the way the man liked to finesse and control everything around him. But Justin was onto him now and could see that even his apparent sexual expertise was just another way to let him stay comfortably in control.

Finally, after several minutes, Malik - who had been struggling with that Big Red monster that was almost too much for him - seemed to have reached the same arousal level as the rest of the group. Or at least it seemed that way from the very vocal moaning coming from his section of the bench. Brian looked around the assembly and judged that everyone was getting pretty close to climaxing. Now, if he could work this just right . . .

“All right, Boys. You’re all looking beautiful. Who’s ready to wow our viewing public?” Brian shouted above the sounds of the mounting moans and grunts of pleasure. There was a responsive round of groans which Brian took as indication that all were ready. “Ten, nine, eight . . .” Brian began the Countdown to Climax. Several furiously pumping fists sped up and the rising and falling tempo got a little ragged, but still it was a glorious sight. The servants who’d been watching from the corner were all hard as rocks just from watching. Brian hoped that all the viewers online were feeling just the same.

“Come on, now, Boys! It’s time. Three, two, one . . . YEEEEEE HAWWWWW!” Brian screamed out the final words as he succumbed to his own orgasm and let fly a lovely ribbon of thick, white cum that shot out onto the floorboards as he sank down on the dildo for the final time.

And, whatever it was - the countdown, Brian’s vocalization at his own release, the pungent scent of sex in the air, or just the contagious excitement of the moment - but within mere seconds, all of the other boys reached their own glorious climaxes. Streamers of cum shot out in unison accompanied by an erotic chorus of groans. Out in cyberspace, several viewers had spontaneous orgasms just from watching without even touching themselves. The two servants in the corner creamed their leather jock straps. All in all, it was a more than satisfactory cum-clusion to the evening.

Everyone later agreed that it was a way better end to the holiday than fireworks.  

 

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/6/15 - Sorry that I didn't post all week, but I think I more than made up for it by giving you a 9k word chapter. Hope that redeems me in your eyes. The painting I’ve displayed here is a piece by Sheri Salin called, “Out of the Blue”. I have no affiliation with Ms. Salin and I’m sure she doesn’t have any interest in me or my stories. I just thought her art was wonderful and wanted to give my readers a glimpse of it. It seemed like a very ‘Justin’ piece of artwork. No offense was meant by including this reference to an actual piece of art in my story. As I mentioned before, credit for the ‘Look, No Hands’ painting challenge goes to 4depthoflove with assists to Shari & Sandra. Thanks guys. The whole thing turned out great with your combined ideas to help me. Finally, the ‘Size Matters’ idea was also from 4depthoflove, but I tweaked it a little to add that Independence Day celebratory flare. Hope you like where I took your idea. I'm off to go have myself a celebratory glass of wine in honor of my birthday. Cheers, all! TAG


	42. Sling-capades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did somebody say they wanted to see more of protective!Brian? I'm pretty sure you said that. Hope so, cause that's what you're getting . . . Enjoy! TAG

Chapter 42 - Sling-capades. (Saturday, July 9th)

“Teddy! Em! Get your asses in here boys, Vic’s quiche is getting cold,” Debbie hollered affectionately at the two men standing on her doorstep as she alternately hugged them and then swatted their behinds to get them moving.

“Good morning to you too, Deb,” Emmett replied as he scooted inside before he got a second tap on his tush.

“Tell me, Deb, why in the world would you want to spend your day off from the Diner serving food at your own house?” Ted asked, even as he moved to join the rest of the family around the brunch table.

“This isn’t work, Honey. This is family. It’s different. Now sit!” Deb asserted as she bustled around the kitchen carrying serving platters and pitchers of juice and such. “Michael, don’t be a rude little shit - It’s time to put that laptop away,” Deb ordered as she handed her son a large plate of crisp bacon slices and browned breakfast links. “I like looking at a nice dick as much as the next person, but not while I’m eating breakfast sausage! Hah!”

“Ma! Do you have to be so . . . graphic, all the time?” Michael complained, but followed directions anyway and closed up the laptop computer which he slid underneath his chair.

“I’m not the one watching porn at the breakfast table, dear,” Debbie gave her son a slap to the back of his head in passing as she went back to the counter to grab the second quiche.

“You’re still obsessing over Ted’s show,” Mel asked derisively as she glowered at Michael. “I would have thought that even you would get tired of watching Brian’s naked ass 24/7 after a month and a half. He can’t be THAT fascinating.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Ted murmured to Mel who happened to be sitting next to him. “Matt, the bartender at Woody’s, forced me to give Michael a free pass to the site so that he would finally leave the bar. It was getting a little ridiculous. The bar stool he’d been planted on for the last month was showing a permanent impression of his ass print.”

Mel snickered at Ted’s joking description, although it wasn’t that far from reality. Michael HAD been spending pretty much all his free time at Woody’s watching the Summer of Sin on their big screen televisions. But, since he could only afford to buy one or two drinks a night, and just milked those for hours, Matt had been getting a little miffed at the annoying freeloader. It was either give the guy a pass to the website or have him banned for life from Woody’s, so Ted finally relented. Since then, Michael had been basically glued to his computer, carrying it with him everywhere he went - even to work where he would watch during his breaks - and pretty much everyone who knew him was getting more than a little fed up.

“I’m not obsessing any more than anyone else,” Michael responded to Mel once he’d freed up his hands and served himself a piece of quiche. “Tell her, Ted. You get as much as 5,000 hits a day on your site because of the game, right? I’m not any more obsessed than the rest of them,” Mel continued to look skeptical at Michael’s insistence that he wasn’t obsessed. “Besides, it’s a really interesting show and I don’t just watch Brian. All the guys are pretty hot. Well, most of them. All except for the stupid little twink that keeps harassing Brian all the time. When are you going to get rid of that troublemaker, Ted?”

“Are you talking about Justin?” Lindsey asked, pausing in the act of spooning a forkful of scrambled eggs into Gus’ mouth. “I actually met him when I was out at the Residence with Ted last week. I was really impressed with the painting he produced. I was amazed that it was the work of someone so very young. He needs training, of course, but he does show potential." Turning back to feeding her son, she added, "I CAN see what you mean about him tagging along after Brian too much, though, Michael. Justin sort of insinuated himself into a private discussion we were having about Gus. He was more than a little disrespectful too. I was surprised Brian didn't call him on it - you know how much Brian normally likes to guard his privacy and if it had been one of us he'd have bitten our heads off - but he just let this kid butt in, virtually take over the conversation and then blew me off to drag Justin away upstairs. I thought that was a little rude even for Brian."

"Sounds like typical Brian Kinney to me," Mel intoned, raising her glass of mimosa in a mock toast to the absent stud. "What did you expect? His son versus a hot piece of ass? Was there ever any doubt which Brian would choose?"

"Mel," Lindsey chided her partner, more out of habit than anything else.

“It’s not Brian’s fault. I’m sure it’s that stupid kid. He was probably the one behind that rude email Brian sent me a few weeks ago as well. Brian’s never acted like that to me before. And now he’s not even responding to my emails at all,” Michael looked over at Ted with contempt, as if the Internet Producer was at least in some part responsible for foisting off the unwelcome blond boy on his Best Friend. “I really don’t know why you’re still keeping that little chicken in your game, Ted. He’s not really up to the same level as the rest of the contestants. Can’t you get rid of him somehow?”

“What are you talking about, Michael? I ADORE sweet little Justin. He’s such a cutie! And he and Brian make a dreamy couple,” Emmett nosed into the conversation, not willing to let anyone put down one of his favorites. “Since we lost my beautiful Great Dane, and Kerek’s all alone now, Brian and Justin are THE ruling couple in the Residence. You can’t get rid of Justin, Teddy. You just CAN’T!”

“Brian’s not part of any COUPLE! That’s fucking ridiculous, Em. You know Brian doesn’t do relationships or boyfriends or any of that shit. He’s Brian ‘Fucking’ Kinney, for Pete’s Sake!” Michael was so vehement about this pronouncement that he spat out half a mouthful of food as he spewed out the words. “I really should go see him and let him know how badly this kid is hurting his reputation. I mean, if even Emmett, who KNOWS Brian, thinks that he’s somehow involved with this annoying brat, just think what everyone on Liberty Avenue is thinking. You have to let me see him, Ted!” Ted just shook his head and tried to avoid meeting Michael’s eyes, so the insistent man turned instead to Lindsey. “Hey, you said YOU were over there this week, Lindz. That means you know where this house is at. Since Ted is still being all secretive about this shit, you can tell me where it is and then I can just go see Brian without his help.”

Lindsey started to speak up, but Ted rushed to interrupt her before she could get out even one word. “No. Lindsey can’t do that. If she DID tell you anything about the Residence or it’s location, then I would sue her boss for breach of the Confidentiality Agreement he signed and which she’s subject to as his employee. If I see you anywhere within a mile of the place, Michael, Lindsey will be losing her brand new job and she understands that. Right, Lindsey?” Ted looked intently at Lindsey, who nodded her head and pretended to zip her lips closed.

“Fuck! Come on, Ted. You know that Brian wouldn’t mind.” Since Michael’s end run hadn’t worked he switched over to his tried and true ‘whine-them-into-submission’ mode.

“Actually, I think Brian WOULD mind. He doesn’t need any distractions. If I’d known Lindsey was going to blindside him with more of that hypocritical shit about not letting him see Gus unless he dropped out of the game, I wouldn’t have let HER in to see him either,” Ted gave both the girls a disgusted look which caused Lindsey to blush with embarrassment and Mel to look back defiantly. “What you guys don’t seem to realize is that this ‘Game’ is serious shit for Brian and the others. They’re competing for real money. It’s more of a job than a game, really. And if Brian does well and manages to stay in the contest for the whole summer, Gus will be one of the primary beneficiaries once Brian opens up his own agency. All that money he pays you two for Gus’ support has to come from somewhere, you know. If you were really his friends, you wouldn’t be harassing him with shit that would distract him from doing his best to win.”

“Especially since Brian winning the game means that he gets to spend more time with his beautiful, blazing blue-eyed beauty,” Emmett gushed dreamily. “I just think it’s so sweet the way Brian’s been taking Justin under his wing and sort of mentoring him. They’re just so scrumptious together. When those two get paired up, the sex is so hot it’s likely to melt the monitor on my computer one of these days!” Emmett dramatically fanned himself with one hand and pretended to swoon until he got the requisite amount of laughter. “And, no matter WHAT you say, Michael, I think Brian’s definitely more serious about that sweet young thang than I’ve EVER seen him act with any other guy. In fact, I think that this just might be the boy to cause Brian to break all those tired old cliche rules of his.”

Michael started to protest, always ready to restate Brian’s mantra that ‘he didn’t do relationships or boyfriends or even overnight guests’ for the thousandth time. Both Emmett and Ted rolled their eyes at this unnecessary repetition. From what they’d both seen lately, Brian’s old credo no longer held true - at least not where a certain young blond was concerned. But every time they tried to speak up to correct his misapprehensions, Michael just shouted them down, refusing to even listen to their reasoning and maintaining over and over again, that they had to be wrong. That he was Brian’s Best Friend. That he knew Brian better than anyone . . . ad nauseum.

“Michael, you are thirty years old,” Vic, who normally tried to stay out of family politics, felt he HAD to step in at this point. “When you go on and on about how Brian’s your Best Friend, you sound like you’re about ten. You really should be able to live without your childhood best friend for a whole summer by now. You need to get a life of your own and butt out of Brian’s. And I think Brian’s perfectly capable of speaking up for himself if he needs to. He doesn’t need you standing up for him or putting words in his mouth, especially when he isn’t here to correct you if you’re wrong.” Michael didn’t say anything but looked back at his uncle like a petulant child who wasn’t happy about being scolded by an adult. “Besides, I think it’s a good thing that Brian seems to be forming a relationship with this Justin. He’s cut himself off from the rest of the world for too long. If Brian’s finally opening up and letting someone in . . . well, it just proves what I’ve known all along, that Brian isn’t as tough as he seems. I actually think this contest is exactly what he needed to start growing up . . . which he is.”

“Uncle Vic, you don’t know Brian like I do . . .” Unfortunately, it didn’t look like Michael was in the mood to back down, no matter how many people contradicted him.

Luckily for everyone, Ted’s cell phone started ringing right at that moment, providing the room with just the distraction needed to FINALLY change the topic.

“Yeah . . . Okay. Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’ll head over there now and I’ll let you know what happens. Bye.” Ted folded up his napkin and tossed it on his still half-full plate. “Sorry about having to take that call, Deb. It was the guys over at the Residence. I’m afraid there’s a bit of a problem and I’ve got to go deal with it.”

”What? Someone can’t get it up? Or did you run out of lube?” Debbie guffawed loudly at her own jokes and good-naturedly waved Ted’s apologies off, still yelling after him even as the front door was swinging closed. “You better hurry over there and start greasing them up. It’s the big Saturday Sausage-fest today, isn’t it? I’m sure they need your expertise, Honey. Hah!”

When Ted did walk into the Residence about fifteen minutes later, he found the Stud who’d been the primary topic of the Brunch conversation snuggling on the couch in the Greatroom with the evil twink who was supposedly corrupting Brian’s morals and single-handedly ruining Brian’s Liberty Avenue rep. The sight was so unexpected that Ted actually paused and stared at the pair for several minutes. The couple was so caught up in each other that they didn’t notice they had an audience, so Ted had more than enough time to observe this rare, unguarded-Kinney moment.

Brian was propped up in the corner of the big sectional couch with the slender frame of the younger man positioned between his legs and Justin leaning back against his chest. Justin’s knees were raised and his sketchpad was braced up against them, his pencil scratching away at the paper with a repetitive homey sound. Their two heads - one white-blond and the other a sultry auburn - were held intimately close together as they conversed quietly. Brian’s chin was resting where he could look over the busy artist’s shoulder at whatever was being set down on the paper. One of Brian’s arms was coiled around the slim waist, holding the boy tightly against him. The other was perched on the back of the couch so that his fingers could casually play with the slightly longer blond hair at the nape of Justin’s neck. Their legs were so intertwined together that you couldn’t really tell where one man ended and the other began.

“I hope to fuck Michael’s watching right now,” Ted laughed softly to himself. “THIS should drive him completely around the bend!” *Hehehehe* “Brian doesn’t do boyfriends . . . RIGHT! Shit, Michael, you’re either in denial or blind.”

Ted decided not to disturb the adorable couple. Intruding on his friend’s intimate and very private moment felt wrong. Instead, he proceeded past their snugglefest without saying a word and jogged down the stairs to the Break Room where his first problem of the morning was waiting for him. Well, second, if you counted Michael’s temper tantrum at brunch . . .

Inside the small room, Ted found Campbell, the Lead Site Manager, who usually took on the role of one of The Master’s masked servants while he was supervising the rest of the staff at the Residence. Next to Campbell was Daniel, who had turned one of the straight-backed computer chairs around and was straddling it while he chatted with the ‘servant’, both waiting for Ted’s arrival. The ball gag that Daniel had been wearing all week was lying on the computer table next to Daniel’s elbow. Both men looked up expectantly when Ted opened the door.

“Morning!” Ted greeted them succinctly and sat down in the second computer chair. “Campbell. Daniel. What’s up?”

“Daniel is requesting that we get rid of the gag,” Ted’s employee stated the issue succinctly and then sat back while the boss handled things.

“It’s fucking uncomfortable,” Daniel launched into his angry complaint. “My jaw is fucking killing me and the rubber is starting to chafe at the corners of my mouth. I can’t keep wearing this damn thing all the time or I’ll be rubbed raw. If you force me to do this and I’m injured as a result, I WILL fucking sue you regardless of your damned waiver. You can’t deliberately cause me injury and expect to get away with it.” The pompous pain in the ass finished defiantly and then leaned back to await Ted’s response.

Luckily, Ted had already received a heads up from Campbell about what Daniel would be requesting and he’d had time on the drive over to think this through. That didn’t mean he had come up with any real solutions, but at least he wasn’t blindsided by the rebellious demands. Daniel’s haughtily worded approach wasn’t exactly reassuring though. If he’d meant to win Ted over to his side he sure wasn’t going about it very wisely.

“I appreciate that you might be experiencing some discomfort from the arrangement,” Ted tried to start out diplomatically. “That was actually part of the reason we decided to go with this as your punishment. It wasn’t meant to be a pleasant experience for you.” Ted saw Daniel begin to bristle at this statement and hurried on before the other man could voice his disapproval. “However, I agree that it wouldn’t be appropriate to keep the disciplinary measure in place if it truly is causing you physical injury. But how can I be sure that letting you remove the gag won’t leave us right back where we started a week ago? I don’t see much evidence that you’re at all apologetic for your actions or that your attitude has changed much.”

“Well, no, I’m not apologetic, because I never agreed that I did anything wrong. The Twink and the Groid fucking overreacted and I won’t apologize to them or you because they’re too ‘sensitive’ to handle themselves in this game. It’s not my fault that some people don’t have thick enough skins,” Daniel responded insolently, looking down his nose at Ted and implying that he too was just as big a wuss. “But, I HAVE done what you asked and towed the line all week. I’ve been a good, obedient, little boy. That’s got to fucking count for something.”

“Not really, since if you didn’t you’d have been kicked out,” Ted could be just as defiant as anyone. “But, I did speak to The Master on my way over here and we’re in agreement that you should be released from your punishment . . . for the time being.” The triumphant smile on the smarmy face across from him was not at all reassuring to Ted, but he had already decided what to do and decided to carry on as planned.

“You will still be held to all the same rules as the rest of the contestants. You do understand that if anyone tells you NO or asks you to STOP when you’re engaged in sexual contact with them, that you must do so immediately. We’re not going to put up with you claiming that you didn’t know someone didn’t want to let you fuck them. I don’t care what the circumstances are - if we have even one more complaint about you abusing a situation, you’re out on your ass. Do you understand?” Ted waited impatiently while Daniel apparently had to think this through - which irked Ted more than anything since it should just be a given that you stopped when someone told you to.

When Daniel finally nodded his agreement, Ted carried on. “And we’re agreeing to let you remove the gag, but we still expect you to watch your mouth. No more derogatory or racially biased comments. If you provoke someone by mouthing off to them - and we WILL know it if you do since everything is on video - you’ll be the one kicked out and not them. I don’t care what the fuck they do, if you incited it, you’re the one who’s going to be through here. As gay men we have to put up with enough trash talk being thrown at us by the rest of the world, I won’t force anyone here to have to put up with it on our home territory, so to speak.” Daniel huffed a mirthless little grunt of a laugh and rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything to antagonize Ted.

“If you can abide by these restrictions, then I will agree to let you get rid of the gag,” Ted finally conceded, albeit reluctantly. “But I’m still advising Campbell and the others to keep a close eye on you for the remainder of the summer. You’ve had more than enough chances already. If I find ANY reasonable grounds to kick you out, I will, and you won’t have even enough time to catch your breath. Do you understand me?”

Daniel grudgingly nodded. It was obvious that he was barely holding back a stream of invective against Ted’s onerous restrictions, but for the moment at least, he was controlling his tongue. Ted wasn’t under any delusion that Daniel would be able to keep it up for very long. He just hoped that when Daniel did finally let his true self show, nobody got hurt before Ted could get rid of him.

After Daniel swaggered out as if he’d won some major concession, Ted spent a few minutes discussing other matters with Campbell and then made his own way upstairs. The couch only had one occupant now - Brian was nowhere to be seen. Justin however smiled up at Ted, giving the older man a glimpse of that gorgeous, big, blindingly bright smile that had apparently won over the Stud of Liberty Avenue, and Ted could easily see why.

“Hey, Justin,” Ted managed. “Everything going okay around here lately?”

“Yeah. It’s been good. Thanks for asking,” Justin replied, setting aside his sketchpad in order to direct all his attention towards Ted. “By the way, I just wanted to thank you for that tip you gave me last week about Mel . . . I think I was able to resolve that little matter for Brian. He was really worried about his son, you know. But the girls seem to have backed off.”

“No problem, Justin. I was happy to help,” Ted replied, after looking around to make sure they were alone and lowering his voice so that, hopefully, none of the cameras would pick up his words. “Mel might be my friend, but she can also be more than a bit judgmental when it comes to Brian. Those two just seem to rub each other wrong sometimes. And I wasn’t about to let her get away with that hypocritical shit about Brian’s participation in the Summer of Sin being so bad for Gus, when I knew for a fact, as her accountant, that she still receives some residuals from her own morally-questionable modelling activities.”

“Well, I don’t know Mel myself . . .” Justin looked over at Ted and, remembering that both he and Brian were still friends with the woman no matter what she’d done, changed what he was going to say. “I guess I just have a hard time dealing with hypocrites. But, all’s well that ends well, right? As long as Brian isn’t being forced out of the game for some ridiculous reason, I’m happy.”

“I hope that my news doesn’t change that,” Ted offered, with a little trepidation. “Just thought you should know that, as of this morning, I’ve agreed to let Daniel take off the gag.”

“What the fuck? Why did you do that,” Brian cut in angrily, coming up behind Justin and wrapping a protective arm around the boy’s chest. “You know he’ll just start up shit again.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think I could get away with keeping him physically gagged for another month and a half. Actually, I was surprised he put up with it as long as he did,” Ted shook his head and frowned. “I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. My staff knows to keep a close watch on him though. And if he causes any more trouble, he’s out. I promise.”

“Yeah, right. He’s a sneaky, manipulative little fucker. I can’t see him doing anything overt that would get him kicked out. But that doesn’t mean he won’t still be causing trouble somehow.” Brian sounded concerned and his grip around Justin’s body tightened instinctively.

There might have been more discussion about the issue, but right then a pair of masked servants came into the Greatroom and moved to the bingo ball machine to begin the selection of the next pair of contestants due in the Passion Pit. Daniel himself came into the room then as well, followed by a couple more House Boys, so the conversation between Brian, Ted and Justin was put on hold. Everyone’s attention was taken up for the moment by the selection process.

“Daniel.” The servant with the balls announced the first name. “And . . . Justin.” The second name was read and immediately met with a round of groans from everyone present except Daniel himself.

“Shit!” Justin muttered under his breath and returned Daniel’s gloating smile with a grimace.

Behind him, Justin heard Brian echoing his prior statement, “Shit!”

*Ahem* Ted cleared his throat apologetically. “Good luck, Justin,” Ted said quietly and then moved off, knowing that his presence there wasn’t going to help much at this point.

“So, what do you think the chances are of getting Daniel to agree to let ME top?” Justin asked, as he watched the gloating Asian man making some stupid boastful remarks to the other boys.

“Slim to none,” Brian answered, his grip on Justin’s shoulders becoming almost painfully tight as he contemplated the distasteful prospect of Daniel and his boy together. “He’s wanted in your ass from day one. I’m surprised you’ve been able to avoid him this long, Sunshine.”

“Me too. Oh well. It was inevitable, I guess,” Justin sounded resigned but not really all that upset.

“Hey, Jus. You okay?” Malik came up to them with a tense look that eclipsed that of either Brian or Justin.

“I guess. We all knew this was coming eventually, right,” Justin tried to reassure his friend.

“Yeah, but today of all days . . . I figured you’d be a lot more freaked out by this,” Mal seemed more confused by Justin’s lack of worry than anything.

“Why would I be freaked out? I mean, yeah, it’s not like I’d ever voluntarily choose Daniel as my partner, but other than that, it’s no big deal.” Justin answered.

“No big deal? Wow. I really thought you’d be more upset about this. I didn’t think you’d want your first time with Daniel to involve restraints,” Mal replied with evident confusion.

"What restraints? What the hell are you talking about, Mal?" Brian pounced on that one word - 'restraints' - with evident fury.

"Haven't you guys been paying attention this morning?" Mal was incredulous, but both Brian and Justin simply looked at each other, completely perplexed. "Damn, you guys . . . This morning when The Master announced that there was a new toy down in the Passion Pit, he wasn't talking about just another fun vibrating dildo. They’ve replaced the bed with a sling,” Malik explained to the oblivious pair who’d been too wrapped up in each other to notice anything else going on around them.

“A sling? What . . .” Justin, the neophyte, apparently didn’t have a clue.

“A sex sling. You know - big leather cradle hung from the ceiling by chains, complete with leg and wrist restraints to keep you in place. Not exactly your thing, I wouldn’t think, Cupcake,” Malik couldn’t help teasing his innocent friend.

“Oooohhhhhhh. That kind of sling. Shit! That’s . . . different,” Justin was chewing on his lip as he thought about the complications of this new parameter.

Justin was about to reply, ready to just dismiss Mal's concerns or at least play them down when he felt the arm still wrapped around his chest from behind start to shake. He craned his neck around to get a look at Brian's face and immediately knew that something was seriously wrong. Brian had that open mouthed, blank-stare look that Justin had only seen twice before. Specifically, when the usually composed man was inordinately upset by something. He knew that whatever it was, it must be serious if it could throw Brian like this.

"Mal, could you . . ." Justin tipped his head to the side and pointed with his eyes, giving his friend a silent plea that he needed a minute alone with Brian.

"Yeah, sure. But, if you need anything, just holler. We'll all be watching. If Daniel DOES get out of hand, we'll be there in a heartbeat. Okay?" Justin smiled a thank you and Mal headed off to arrange the potential rescue squad.

As soon as they were alone, Justin turned in Brian's arms and looked up into the alarmingly pale face of his companion.

"What is it, Brian?" He whispered urgently.

"You . . . You can't, Justin. You shouldn't . . ." Brian looked down at the small, delicately boned boy, who seemed so vulnerable in so many ways, and couldn’t find the words to continue.

“I don’t understand, Brian,” Justin could feel the bigger man trembling now under his hands but didn’t know how to help him. “Tell me what’s wrong. Is it about Daniel? I’m not that worried about him, Brian. I was prepared for this. I knew it was going to happen someday. I’ll be fine.”

“It’s different . . . When you . . . When you’re tied . . .” Brian was panting now, seemingly unable to catch his breath, and on the verge of panicking. “When you’re with someone you can’t trust and . . . and you can’t . . . can’t get away . . .” Brian’s eyes had that vacant, far away look, as if he wasn’t looking at Justin anymore but rather through him.

Justin reached up with both hands and cradled Brian’s face. “Shhhh. It’s okay, Brian,” He ran his thumb across the trembling raspberry red lips to stem the stuttering half-coherent explanation. “I know you’re worried about me, but I’ll be okay. I won’t let him hurt me. I’ll be okay,” Justin tried to reassure his concerned lover but didn’t seem to be getting through to him. “You’re okay, Brian. You’re okay.” He kept repeating, more worried about the panic-stricken man in his arms than he was for himself. “Brian. Brian, listen to me. It’s going to be okay. You’ll be watching, right? And so will Mal and the rest of the guys. I’ll be fine. Daniel won’t have a chance to do anything to hurt me. Okay? You won’t let him. Right? Everything is going to be okay.”

Once again, Justin watched in amazement as Brian miraculously pulled himself together in mere seconds. All it took was a couple of deep breaths, a long blink and then Brian rolled his neck till it cracked. When he opened his eyes again and looked at Justin, the panicky look was gone and all that was left was the smooth, blank, cavalier Stud that everyone else saw all the time. It was fascinating and terrifying at the same time to have been allowed behind that mask, even if only for a second, and even if the result was the sense of dread that Justin had caught from Brian’s momentary panic.

  
Justin didn’t have any clue what had caused Brian to become so spooked. Again. But there had to be something really scary in the man’s past to cause someone so supremely confident to lose it so completely. Justin wanted to help Brian so badly, but didn’t know if even he would be granted access to those deeply hidden secrets. Whatever they were.

“You ready for me, Cupcake?” a sneering drawl interrupted Justin’s musings.

“Yeah, Daniel. As ready as I’ll ever be. I’ll meet you downstairs in a minute,” Justin dismissed the bully boy but didn’t bother looking in the creep’s direction.

“So, I’m going to go do this but I’ll be right back. You okay now?” Justin asked, trying not to sound overly concerned or nagging, knowing intuitively that this back-in-control Brian wouldn’t appreciate any coddling.

“Yep. Peachy. Just . . . just be safe, okay,” Brian’s terse reply was tempered with a heavy dose of misgiving.

“I will. Later.”

“Later, Sunshine,” Justin was reassured a little bit at hearing Brian’s voice sounding almost back to normal.

Daniel was waiting for Justin at the door to the Passion Pit with a huge smarmy grin on his face. Justin rolled his eyes at the overtly eager man. You’d think that Justin’s ass was some kind of Shangri La or something the way Daniel was panting so hard over the idea of just once getting inside it. If Daniel thought he was coming off as intimidating, or even enticing, he was way off. More than anything else, Justin simply found that attitude pathetic.

As soon as Paal and Kerek came out the door at the end of their session, Justin hustled inside. He just wanted to get this distasteful experience over with as soon as possible and get back upstairs to make sure Brian was still holding up. He wasn’t really all that scared of Daniel and didn’t think the brute would be able to do anything really horrible - not with four of his friends watching from upstairs, two of The Master’s servants standing by and about a thousand online queers glued to their computer monitors. He wasn’t exactly thrilled with the idea of letting Daniel in his ass, or with sharing his first experience in a sling with such a jerk, but he wasn’t frightened, either.

Daniel, meanwhile, was too busy gloating and strutting around to notice, at first, that Justin wasn’t reacting the way he would have expected. “So, any chance I could talk you into letting ME top this time, Daniel,” Justin asked matter-of-factly, interrupting the bully boy’s swaggering.

“Not a chance, Cupcake. That ass is mine today,” Daniel boasted with what he probably assumed was a sexy leer, but which Justin found even more pathetic than his strutting.

“Well, it was worth a try, I guess,” Justin was nonplussed at the expected response. “Whatever. Let’s just get this over with.” He moved over to the center of the room where the big round purple velvet covered bed had once stood and looked at the Passion Pit’s new addition. Suspended from the ceiling by thick, sturdy-looking chains, was a studded black leather cradle. It hovered about three feet from the ground and had straps with velcro closures for restraining ankles and wrists. Justin had only ever seen a sling on the porn sites he’d visited, so he was curious about this one, but overall, he didn’t find it all that daunting. Or at least he wouldn’t, if he were getting to try it out with anyone other than a sadistic Daniel.

“Time to hop that pretty little ass of yours up there, Cupcake,” Daniel’s demeaning use of his nickname only pissing Justin off even more.

With a little bit of trouble because of the awkward height, Justin eventually managed to slid into the cradle part of the sling. Daniel made a big production out of raising up his legs and strapping them into the ankle cuffs. Justin only balked when Daniel went to seize one of his wrists.

“That really isn’t necessary, is it? It’s not like I’m going anywhere, Daniel,” Justin clarified, trying to wrench his wrist out of the very strong grasp that was digging into his tendons and probably going to result in bruises.

“It’s all part of the show, Cupcake. You wouldn’t want to disappoint our viewers now, would you?” Daniel corrected him and then proceeded to force his wrist into the restraint anyway, making a show out of inspecting the velcro closure and ensuring it was tight enough.

“Fuck you, Daniel,” Justin huffed, his tone conveying more contempt than real anger at the big oaf’s high-handed approach to this particular fuck. “You really are a complete ass - you know that right?”

“Poor little Cupcake. Can’t handle the big leagues with the big boys? Don’t worry, I’ll show you the ropes. And the whips and paddles too . . .” Daniel’s laughter at his little joke was eerily disconcerting and the first thing so far that caused Justin any real concern. “You do look very appetizing all wrapped up in that sling, though. Your skin is so very pretty and pale. Although it should look even prettier once I’ve decorated it with a few big red marks. I think I saw a riding crop in here somewhere . . .” Daniel started to turn away and look through the nearby dresser for the toy he was interested in.

“NO. No fucking way!” Justin stated loudly. “I’m not letting you near me with a whip or paddle Daniel. Not in your wildest fucking fantasy. If you try it, I’ll have the rest of the guys and all Ted’s staff in here in two fucking seconds,” Justin threatened, too pissed off to be intimated by this blatant scare tactic. “You can fuck me, you can even strap me into this fucking sling, because that’s part of the game. But I won’t let you hurt me. And if you try it I’ll have your ass packed out of here so fast you won’t know what hit you.”

“Party pooper!” Daniel pouted, but was still mindful of Ted’s earlier warnings, so he decided not to press the issue. “Fine. But you don’t know what you’re missing. You would have loved it, Cupcake.”

“I seriously doubt it. Now, how about you get on with the actual fucking already. We only have an hour in here, and you’ve already wasted a good ten minutes with all your stupid posturing. You’re not getting any younger, you know,” Justin prodded, hoping to get Daniel moving and then move on past this unpleasant experience sooner rather than later.

“Impatient, aren’t we? You just can’t wait to get some of this, can you,” Daniel drawled, as he pawed at his still limp dick and rubbed the tip of it up and down Justin’s upraised thigh.

“I’d rather be fucked by a 250 pound bull dyke with a strap-on than let your piddly little weiner anywhere near my ass, Danny. But since that’s not part of the game, and this is, I’ll do what I have to in order to get through this. So, anytime you’re ready . . .” Justin tried to project an unconcerned and bored tone, sure that if he betrayed any hint of fear, it would only egg Daniel on.

In his current position, Justin didn’t have the best angle to see what the fuck his partner was doing down by the end of the sling. Whatever he was trying, though, seemed to be taking an inordinate amount of time. Justin really couldn’t do anything other than hang there strapped into the sling and wait. It was a bit annoying.

“Uh, Daniel . . . Anytime you’re ready . . . I’m getting a little bored here,” Justin finally spoke up after he’d been waiting a good five minutes. “I thought you WANTED to fuck me. So, why don’t you get on with it already . . . Ow! Fuck! What the hell?” Justin’s goading was viciously interrupted by the sudden and painful introduction of three pudgy and un-lubed fingers into his ass.

“Still bored?” Daniel snarled angrily, but then smiled at the look of shocked pain on his victim’s face. “Oops. Did I forget the lube? So sorry, Cupcake. I guess all your nagging distracted me.”

“Fuck you, Daniel,” Justin panted out furiously. “No wonder you’re sleeping alone these days, if this is your idea of foreplay.” Justin grunted a little as Daniel’s thick fingers probed a little deeper but didn’t really do anything more than just annoy the fuck out of the boy - it certainly wasn’t getting him aroused at all. *Unnhhhh* “If this is the best you can do, I think I’d rather just skip the fumbling foreplay and move on to the fucking already, Daniel.”

Justin waited as patiently as he could while the clumsy fingers kept prodding at him and Daniel continued to fumble around with himself out of Justin’s direct line of vision. Justin tried not to vocalize any indication of pain - even though Daniel wasn’t being at all gentle - knowing that Brian was watching and that he didn’t want to cause his worried lover any more anxiety than necessary. It wasn’t really that bad, just extremely uncomfortable and unpleasant, and he’d probably be a little sore and bruised by tomorrow. If only Daniel would get on with it . . .

When no appreciable progress had been made after another five minutes had elapsed, Justin pulled himself up using the leverage of the wrist cuffs so he could look down at Daniel’s crotch. The man was still only half hard. Justin groaned and let his body fall back. “Daniel, if you can’t do this, then just let me out of here and I’ll take over. This is getting embarrassing.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Daniel hissed, and moved around so he was at least facing directly towards Justin at last. “If you weren’t just lying there like a fucking sack of potatoes this would probably be easier. It’s not exactly a turn on.”

“Sorry. Oh. Ah. So good. Sooooo good,” Justin mocked in a bored voice. “Is that better?”

“Stupid little fucker . . .” Daniel muttered but finally managed to get his limp dick at least hard enough to roll a condom onto it and then poke at Justin’s exposed hole, albeit a little weakly. “There we go.” Daniel muttered encouragingly to himself, not really paying any attention to Justin in the process. “Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Oh yeah,” he kept mumbling, although Justin didn’t know what the fuck he was ‘Oh yeah’ing about since the guy’s dick was barely an inch inside and so far all his efforts were leaving Justin flat.

Somehow, though, Daniel managed to get himself all the way inserted into Justin’s ass - or at least far enough that he was able to let go of his hold on his dick so that he could grab onto Justin’s hips. Justin still could barely feel anything other than a bit of residual pain left over from Daniel’s inexpert fingering. It was probably a good thing that he wasn’t very hard though, since Justin could tell that the asswipe hadn’t used any lube beyond what was already on the pre-lubed condom. And, besides the tiny initial pinch of the tiny pecker entering him, the only other sensation Justin was feeling was an ache where Daniel’s painfully hard fingers were gouging into the thin skin of his hips as he roughly pulled the swing to and fro. Justin gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the small flashes of pain in the hopes that Daniel would finish soon.

But, instead of Daniel getting harder and the fuck actually progressing, it wasn’t long before Justin felt the man’s dick going soft again. That was it. He wasn’t about to give the Roid Queen any more leeway. This was just too ridiculous.

“Stop. Daniel, stop! Let me the fuck out of here. You obviously can’t finish this and I’m tired of waiting while you try,” Justin demanded, wiggling enough even while strapped into the sling that Daniel’s soft penis slithered out altogether. Daniel didn’t make any move to undo the wrist cuffs, though. He just stood there glowering at Justin as if it was his fault Daniel couldn’t keep it up. “HEY! SOMEBODY COME GET ME OUT OF HERE!” Justin yelled, looking directly into one of the cameras.

Less than a minute later the door of the Passion Pit slammed open and both of that day’s servants came barrelling in.

“Is there a problem?” the older of the two asked, looking at Daniel menacingly.

“Yes. There is. Daniel is having a bit of a problem completing his part of this little challenge. I’ve offered to switch positions with him so we can finish up and complete our task, but he seems reluctant. However, I’m not inclined to just hang around here while he tries to get it up again. And either way, I want out of these restraints,” Justin announced, prompting the second servant to immediately reach up and undo the velcro tabs holding the wrist cuffs closed.

“It seems to me that Justin here has a point,” the older servant observed to a scowling Daniel.

“It’s not my fault he’s so fucking frigid that my dick practically froze off when I tried to fuck him,” Daniel rushed to come up with some way to save face.

“I’ve seen the kid fucking and ‘frigid’ is NOT a word I would use in any description associated with him,” the servant replied with a chuckle. “That’s irrelevant though. Your hour in the Pit isn’t over yet, so either you two fuck or you will be considered to have failed this challenge and I will report it as such to The Master. If I were you, Daniel, I’d take the boy up on his offer and let him take over. From what the other’s have said, he must be pretty good at it - none of them have complained about not being adequately topped. And at least you won’t have failed the challenge. But it’s your call.”

Justin was already out of the sling, rubbing at his sore, bruised wrists to restore the circulation. He tried not to gloat, but it was pretty hard to stop himself. Daniel’s face was puckered up in an angry pout and he looked like a toddler about to throw a tantrum. Add to that the fact that everyone both at the Residence and online had just witnessed Daniel’s impotence, and Justin almost couldn’t help breaking out into peals of laughter.

“Fuck! Damned useless fucking twinks. Just fucking lying there. Sack of potatoes . . .” Daniel was muttering under his breath and glaring at everyone as if they had all conspired to cause his little malfunction.

Justin simply stood there with the two servants and let him rant for a minute or two. It was a foregone conclusion that Daniel would cave. He wasn’t the type to just quit, especially if there was a risk that he might get kicked out of the competition for failing to complete a challenge. Justin knew it was only a matter of time before he conceded and they switched places. So did Daniel.

"Shit. Fine," Daniel conceded grudgingly a few minutes later, and shuffled reluctantly towards the sling without looking up at either the servants or Justin.

The servant in charge simply nodded at Justin and then led his associate back out of the room. Justin politely helped Daniel position his legs in the ankle cuffs but didn't bother with the wrist restraints. Then, with an emotionless efficiency, he quickly prepped Daniel - using more lube than needed, but not wanting to be accused of being vindictive - slipped on a condom and was pumping into the sling-bound man in only minutes.

"Mmmm," Daniel moaned involuntarily even though he had been determined not to capitulate so far that he betrayed any sign of enjoyment.

"Yes. I believe THAT would be your prostate gland. Although I wouldn't really know since you weren't able to find mine earlier," Justin couldn't completely hold back all the snark that was trying to break out. "Oh, look. He CAN get hard. This might not end up being a completely useless fuck after all."

It took longer than Justin was used to, but eventually he did manage to get Daniel close to a climax. He'd been holding himself back, determined to prove a point to this intransigent bully about just who had the real skills here. It was past time to end this show, though, so he redoubled his efforts and made sure that he was hitting Daniel's sweet spot repeatedly. Justin could feel that his partner was close but suspected it would take more than just the usual stimulation to bring this tough customer off. He didn’t think just fucking him or even stroking him off would cut it. Wracking his brain for some solution before he gave up and let himself come without waiting for Daniel, Justin remembered Kerek's advice from a couple of weeks earlier about how Daniel couldn't get off without a little added pain. He figured it was worth a try.

Letting go his grip where he'd been holding onto the chains of the sling to help guide the pace of the fuck, Justin reached forward with both hands and roughly twisted Daniel's nipples. Hard. And held them like that while he slammed into the man's ass about five more times. To Justin's everlasting relief, the maneuver worked like a charm. Within just moments Daniel's dick had woken up and he was spurting a thin stream of viscous white. Justin greatfully let himself go and easily found his own release seconds later.

It wasn't the best fuck of the century. It didn't even constitute a  miniscule blip on the Richter Scale of sexual performance. There'd been no real skill involved and it was completely devoid of passion. The best that could be said was that both parties reached orgasm - and considering Daniel's handicap, that was a huge achievement. But at least it was over.

Justin wasted no time pulling out and disposing of the full condom before practically running out of there. He was disgusted by Daniel and everything related to him or this last fuck. All Justin wanted right then was to get away from Daniel and back to Brian. Then he wanted a long, hot, very thorough shower. And then he wanted to forget the whole thing ever happened.

He'd barely got the door open though before Brian was there and Justin found himself wrapped up in strong reassuring arms. It felt so good. So right after that last hour of feeling so incredibly wrong. And even if it hadn't been as traumatic an experience as it could have been, it had been bad enough. Justin couldn't think of anything that would soothe him more than finding Brian ready and waiting to comfort him.

"I've got you, Sunshine," Brian whispered as he swooped Justin up the stairs, ignoring everyone and all the questions thrown at them.

Brian seemed to know exactly what Justin needed. Without wasting a second, he hustled them both into the big master bathroom and had Justin well lathered under a therapeutic rain of hot water without the boy having to voice a single request. Justin simply stood there and let the water wash everything away while Brian took control. Justin was thankful that he didn’t have to do anything or even think. Brian took care of everything. And he was so tender. So gentle. His hands gliding softly over Justin's skin, unerringly finding each sore spot or bruise and delicately caressing the hurt away. Justin had never felt so treasured in his entire life as he did while Brian was taking care of him.

“Brian,” Justin eventually turned to face his showermate and finally found the energy to speak. “I want you inside me, Brian. I want to feel you and remember you there. You’re the only one I want.” Justin had wanted to add the word ‘ever’ to that sentence, but hesitated to open up that much for fear he’d scare Brian off and instead hoped that somehow Brian would understand the unspoken declaration behind his words.

“I . . . I can’t, Justin. You’re hurt . . .” Brian’s hands had already drifted lower and were resting lightly just above the swell of Justin’s tush, his head bent so that his lips were just touching the sensitive patch of skin behind his left ear and the vibrations of his words tickled amongst the small wet hairs at the nape of his neck. “You should have called for me, Justin. I couldn’t tell how bad he was hurting you. I would have stopped him. I  . . . I should have stopped him. You’re bruised. You’re . . . you’re hurt,” Brian’s voice broke and caused Justin to look up, suddenly afraid for Brian a lot more than he was worried about his own minor injuries. He watched Brian’s fingertip as it brushed over one darkening blot of blackness on Justin’s wrist as if he could merely wipe the blemish off the otherwise perfectly pale skin. “He had no right to hurt you. To even touch you . . . I could kill him for this. He had no right . . .”

Brian’s words spooked Justin but even worse, now that they were standing so close and still, Justin could also feel the constant, invisible tremors that had begun to ripple through Brian’s frame. When he’d said he could kill Daniel, the trembling was evident in his voice as well. That chilling blankness that Justin had glimpsed in Brian’s eyes earlier was also back and the man was again on the verge of panic.

And all of a sudden their positions were reversed and it was Justin holding Brian together.

They both needed each other so much right at that moment that it was almost overwhelming. This was something that neither had ever experienced before. This level of innate trust and desperate, pulling need. But no one could save them except for themselves. And there was only one way to do that.

“Come on, Brian,” Justin took Brian’s hand in his own and started to lead him out of the shower towards their bed. “It’ll be okay. We’ll BOTH be okay. I’m not that hurt and I need you right now more than I think I’ve ever needed anything. You won’t hurt me. You couldn’t ever hurt me.”

Brian followed almost blindly and didn’t protest when Justin pulled them both down onto the bed. Their bodies fit together so well and were so accustomed to each other by now that they didn’t even notice how it happened, they just found themselves entwined in each other’s arms with nothing between them. Nothing at all. Not even one of Brian’s intrinsic invisible barriers. For once they were both completely naked in body and in soul.

“Nothing hurts when I’m with you . . . when we’re together, Sunshine,” the words were spoken so softly that Justin wasn’t sure they were even uttered aloud. Maybe Justin didn’t really need to hear the words to understand what Brian was saying. “Together we are stronger than this. We’re stronger than anything.” Justin felt it too.

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/8/15 - I feel like I owe all the folks who have been coming by the online story site and helping me another round of thanks. You have been SO MUCH HELP! I love all the ideas you come up with as well as all your word suggestions. Don't even get me started on all the helpful editing you do or the typos you've caught for me. Just letting me bounce my ideas off you or listening while I work out a scene, is invaluable. And even all the anonymous lurkers who come by and simply sit quietly watching while I work, help to motivate me. I truly think this story wouldn't be half as good as it's turning out without all of you. So, just in case I don't say it enough - THANK YOU! And if you haven't yet stopped by and checked out all the fun, please join us. There's a link for the online site either in the first chapter or on my Author's Bio page, depending on where you're reading this. Everyone is welcome and we'd love to have you. TAG


	43. Welcome To Fantasy Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Fantasy Friday. Be prepared for Just about anything to happen. You just never know . . . Enjoy! TAG 
> 
> *****Extreme Silliness Warning - this chapter contains discussion of some very frightening kink, so be warned . . . I'm still shuddering at the idea of Pony Play! *Author Runs And Hides*****

  
  


 

Chapter 43 - Welcome To Fantasy Island. (Friday, July 15th)

 

Waking up once again sandwiched between two hot little Twinkie bodies brought a smile to Brian's face. It felt so good. So warm. Who knew Brian Kinney would end up being the type of person who would enjoy waking up to find another warm body in his bed? Make that two warm bodies. Who said a person couldn't change?

 

This morning Brian found himself as the creamy filling in their Twinkie sandwich. All three of them were lying on their left sides, with Brian's arms wrapped around the body in front of him and another boy curled up behind him with an arm draped across Brian's middle. Like three spoons nestled together in a row - one, two, three. It was entirely too lesbionic, but fuck it felt nice.

 

Keeping his eyes shut tight, Brian tried to guess which of the Twinks he was holding this morning. It was a little game he'd started playing recently and he was getting quite good at it. While both boys were roughly the same height and of a similar build, Malik was generally stockier and more muscled. However, because of the way they were lying, and without moving his arms from around the slender waist, Brian couldn't really make a determination based on that. Granted, the ass that his crotch was pressing up against as he tilted his pelvis forward was not quite full enough for this to be Justin. He still wasn't one hundred percent sure though.

 

The real determining factor would have to be the scent. Each of the boys had his own very distinct body odor. Both were nice, in their own way, but Brian could easily tell the difference between the two. Mal's personal body odor was a musky, spicy scent. Brian felt like he could actually smell the rich, dark pigment in his skin. Justin, on the other hand, somehow smelled like fresh mown hay on a crisp summer morning. His natural aroma reminded Brian of bright blue skies and green growing things and fresh air. Inhaling a deep whiff with his nose pressed close against the skin of the boy in front of him, Brian was finally sure that this was Mal.

 

Brian allowed himself a quick peek in order to assure himself that he'd made an accurate identification. Sure enough, the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes a crack was the beautiful, deep, almost blue-black of the skin in the crease of Mal's shoulder. Brian silently congratulated himself on how good he was getting at this game.

 

If the twink in front of him was Malik, then the body curled up behind him like a shrimp was Justin. And the hot hard length sandwiched between his butt cheeks was also Justin's. That felt really nice too. Brian shifted slightly, tilting his hips back, and felt the delicious clenching in his gut caused by that full hard cock pressing up against him.

 

The boy certainly was well endowed, especially for his size. The way they were lying, spooned together, that delicious, firm, warmth was only centimeters away . . . It was so tempting. It'd been so long. So long since Brian had felt that he could trust someone enough for that.

 

Brian really hadn't trusted anyone completely for a very long time. Even his oldest and closest friends didn't know all his secrets. In fact, he'd been so intent on keeping this one specific secret, that he'd allowed Mikey to invent an elaborate persona for him rather than trying to explain just why he could no longer trust anyone enough to let them get close to him, to touch him, to open up. Why he simply refused to bottom. He'd rather let everyone think he was just another narcissistic asshole who was more concerned with his reputation as the Stud of Liberty Avenue than reveal this secret.

 

But, suddenly, Brian realized that he DID trust Justin. He almost laughed aloud at the shocking revelation. He trusted Justin. Justin, who was so unimaginably young, innocent in many ways, and yet, probably the only person on the planet that he felt he could open up to. He instinctively knew that Justin would never judge him, pity him, or subtly imply that he was in some way responsible for what had happened. That he'd been asking for it because of his lifestyle, his promiscuity or his carelessness.

 

After what had happened earlier in the week - Brian's little freak out - Brian had been waiting with baited breath for some kind of backlash. But Justin hadn't said anything. He hadn't pried or tried to pressure Brian to talk. He'd simply been there. A reassuring, comforting presence. Supportive but not demanding. Justin hadn't had to be asked for that support either. He'd just given what he knew Brian needed without any fuss or expectations as if he knew it was his responsibility. Brian had never met anyone else like that. Never come across anyone else he'd felt he could trust as implicitly as he already trusted Justin. Maybe Justin was the one person he could trust with ALL his secrets.

 

Lying as he was, held in Justin’s arms, with Justin’s substantial cock pressing against his ass, Brian felt more relaxed than he had in a very long time. It didn’t feel at all strange to him to be this connected to someone. It felt like it was something he’d been looking for, without knowing he was looking, for quite a while. It was so tempting to give in to that feeling of trust. And that nice warm piece of pork between his butt cheeks was also very tempting this morning.

 

Justin might even be the one person he could trust with that . . . Maybe.

 

But in the meantime, Brian thought he might have some other ideas of ways to entertain his two twinkie companions. Ways to employ Justin’s big hard cock and Malik’s sweet little ass that were almost as tempting as that one forbidden act that he’d just been contemplating. And he wouldn’t even have to move out of his comfy, warm, twinkie sandwich nest to enjoy this new temptation.

 

Brian’s own cock was trapped between his belly and Malik’s lower back. He didn’t dare move too much or he’d dislodge Justin, but he figured he could shift Malik’s smaller frame into place with very little effort. Hopefully without waking him just yet either. Moving slowly so he wouldn’t disturb the two sleeping twinks, Brian carefully slid Mal a couple inches higher on the bed, felt his own cock slip free of its hiding place, and then slid Mal back down so that The Magnificent Mr. Pokey was nicely seated right along the crevice of the boy’s ass crack. In the process of all this sliding around, Brian’s Mr. Pokey had become just a little drippy and wet, which was all good as far as his plans were concerned. And somehow he’d managed it all without fully waking either of his bed mates.

 

Now all Brian had to do to begin his lazy morning fun was to start frotting back and forth. He tilted his hips forward and let his cock slide along Mal’s warm crack, the pre-cum bubbling out of the tip making the way nice and slippery. *Mmmmmm* Now this was Brian’s idea of a Slip ‘n Slide!

 

On the back stroke, Brian tilted his hips far enough the other direction that he could feel Justin’s cock sliding along his own crack. It was still nice and dry and the skin felt smooth as silk against his ass. Brian could feel the ridge of the plump head as it rubbed against the joint between his ass and thighs. And, even in his sleep, Justin’s body reacted to Brian’s movements by unconsciously pressing forward a tiny bit so that the feeling was even more intense. *Mmmmmm* Brian purred again.

 

Back and forth. Back and forth. Brian maneuvered himself so that slowly he was gliding deeper and deeper into the crack of the boy in front of him and at the same time taking Justin’s cock a little further down his own crack. It was gloriously decadent but still lazy enough not to feel like work. He could tell when the wanton whippersnapper behind him woke up, too, because all of a sudden that part of the slippery sliding got a lot wetter and the thrusting became more energetic. About a minute and a half later the lascivious lad in front of him woke up as well and started wiggling his backside closer with every forward motion and then thrusting into Brian’s hand in front when Brian tilted himself back. Very quickly the lazy motions became focused and much more intense.

 

And then it was just one delightful push and pull after another. Over and over. Dicks sliding deliciously over cum slick skin. In and out of tightly pressed thighs. Skin pressed against skin with no barriers needed and sensitive ridges fully exposed to every single tingle of touch. It felt so sensuous. So debauched. So bare and free. So reckless. And as one after the other of the three reached a happy conclusion it also became so wet and wild and oh so welcome.

 

Brian thought it was the perfect way to wake up in the morning - you might even say it was one of his private fantasies come to life.

 

“So, when I heard that today was going to be Fetish Friday, I was a little leery. I thought we’d be doing some really kinky shit, you know? Like sounding or golden showers or something like that,” Justin announced as he stomped into the break room after his last session in the Passion Pit and threw the black leather riding crop and matching bridle down on the coffee table near Brian’s feet. “I did NOT expect to be prancing around wearing a bridle and a tail and pretending to be a pony while Paal rode me!” The boy bent over to unzip the high heeled horse hoof shoes he’d been wearing and in the process exposed the flouncy blond pony tail butt plug that was still sticking out of his ass. Brian broke out laughing so hard he fell off the chair he’d been sitting on.

 

 

“And when I say ‘riding’, I fucking mean riding. Like sitting on my back and pretending to guide me with the reins attached to the bit I had to put between my teeth. There was NO actual fucking at all. It was just fucking weird. Where the hell do people come up with this shit? Pony Play? People actually paid Ted money to get us to do this shit on camera? Stop laughing! This is fucking scary, Brian!” Justin was getting angry at Brian for laughing at him. He was trying to remove the stupid sparkly blond tail from his ass but was too angry to get it out without a bit of trouble and that was making him even more angry. Brian thought he might bust a rib he was laughing so hard by this point.

 

“Shut the fuck up and help me get this thing out of my ass, Brian. It’s some cheap scratchy plastic and it’s rubbing my ass raw from the inside,” Justin demanded petulantly, moving over so his pretty blond tail was waving right in Brian’s face. Brian reached up and started to carefully work at the plastic butt plug, but he was hampered in his efforts by the continual low level giggling that he kept succumbing to, no matter how much he tried to quell the unmanly noises. “Yeah, keep it up, big guy. Keep laughing. You just wait. You might be next. And it could have been worse, you know. At least I got down to the Pit before Daniel and got to pick which pony tail I got. Daniel was almost five minutes late, so he had to wear the fucking pink unicorn tail and headband.”

 

Brian’s renewed bout of giggles interfered substantially with his efforts to rid Justin of the silky blond tail. When he finally did manage to stop tittering for a second or two, he looked at the tail and then up at Justin with a mischievous gleam in his eye. “You know, Sunshine, maybe we should leave this in for a bit. I like the way it matches your mane. We could take this upstairs and do some riding of our own, you know . . .” Brian teased, fingering the pretty blond tail and waggling his eyebrows at the boy suggestively.

 

“No fucking way, Brian! If you plan to do any ‘riding’, it’ll be with my cock up your ass. After today, I never want to see anything related to horses ever again!” Justin insisted. “Now get this fucking tail out of me before I start using this riding crop for real!”

 

“Ok. Hold your horses, there, Silver!” Brian chuckled again as he slowly worked the plug out and obediently handed the tail over to its putative owner. “This Lone Ranger doesn’t want to do without his piece of blond boy tail. I promise I’ll stop being such a horse’s ass as long as you promise to ride me later.”

 

Justin scrunched up his nose adorably, pretending to be mad at his lover’s ongoing horsey jokes, but in reality just annoyed at the circumstances of this weird day. This had been his second trip to the Pit for the day. His first stint only had him smelling women’s shoes. That was weird but somehow not nearly as demeaning as pretending to be a pony. The whole time he was prancing around and neighing, all he could think of was how into horses his little sister and her friends were at the time. It was very disconcerting to think how close the toys he’d been playing with were to those his nine year old kid sister used. Brian took his foul mood in stride though. He just stood up, kissed the tip of the cute little turned up nose, picked up the abandoned pony tail with a come hither grin and waved as he left the Break Room with it still in his hand.

 

“Shit. He’s fucking serious about the pony thing,” Justin whimpered, half-serious but now half-turned on, since anything he did with Brian was a fucking turn on no matter how nutty.

 

Trying to rid his mind of all things pony, Justin pulled out the chair in front of the computer and sat down to check his email. Anything to distract himself from the nightmare of Pony Play. Luckily he saw that the first thing in his inbox was a new message from Daphne. He hoped that Daph didn’t know anything about Pony Play and had NOT been watching the site today. At the very least, he prayed that she was too polite to bring it up. Then again, knowing his best friend the way he did, that wasn’t very likely.

 

 

To: Seuratbrat@mymail.net

From: LaughyDaphy@mymail.net

 

Re: Mr. Ed and Other Asinine Things.

 

OMG! Pony Play? OMG AGAIN! That’s not a real thing is it? Even if it is, I can’t believe you did that Justin! And, just so you know, I have screen caps of you and plan to hold this over your head for the rest of your life. ;-P

 

Now, on to the NOT so humorous things happening out here in Real Life. Well, maybe a LITTLE humorous, but still . . . So, there was another big kerfuffle at the Country Club again this afternoon. I was hanging out at the pool with September and her sister, April, who’s home from college for the summer. Anyway, your parents were there having lunch on the terrace. I think your Dad had been playing golf that morning and had probably been at the club for a couple hours before your Mom arrived, because by the time I saw him he was already about three scotches into the day. He was being REALLY loud and obnoxious. What else is new, you might ask? Well, since the whole Porn Website at Brunch fiasco, he’s been more vocal than usual about how much he hates fags . . . I’m sure you’ve heard it before, but usually he isn’t quite so outspoken about that shit in public. Today, though . . . Let’s just say that I could hear him from the other side of the pool even over the noise of the AquaDucks’ Swimming Lessons. It was all “Fags” this and “Fucking Fairies” that. And Craig was yelling this shit to all his buddies even though they were sitting about four tables over. Just totally obnoxious, right?

 

Anyway, that had been going on for a long time. You could see your Mom was getting completely pissed off but she’s all, like, too polite, you know, to say anything. But then, Craig had to go totally overboard, of course. Right about the time the toddlers’ swimming lessons broke up, he VERY loudly made the comment that he was glad you were doing the porn show with all those other fags since you’d undoubtedly “contract AIDS before the end of the summer and that'll take care of the 'Gay Gene' from Jennifer’s side of the family before it has time to spread.”

 

So, like, it got totally silent after that. I mean, TOTALLY silent. You could have heard a pin drop anywhere on the terrace. And at first I was thinking that I was going to have to go kill your Dad because nobody else looked like they had the balls to call him on that shit. But then your Mother stood up, very deliberately, threw her Mojito in his face and then threw the glass at his head! Then, cool as a cucumber, your mom says in that totally prim Old Money accent she has, “How dare you say that about our son, Craig! I can’t believe even you would be so hateful that you would wish that disease on anyone, let alone your own flesh and blood. And, if Justin got the ‘Gay Gene’ from anyone it wasn’t me! I’m not the one who suggested that I should wear a strap-on and role play that you’re the naughty school boy who’s being reprimanded by his teacher. I can get off without having something stuck up my ass!”

 

Can you believe it? I mean, your Mother? Actually saying that shit? In public even? Needless to say, everyone was so shocked that it somehow got even quieter than before. I swear to all that’s WASPish that I could actually hear the sweat dripping off your Dad’s forehead after that.

 

All the stupid dweeb could manage as a come back after that was a totally lame, “Jennifer. Shut up and sit down!” WHAT a LOSER! Anyway, your Mom, of course, just glared at him even more and then turned to the next table over where Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins were sitting. “Alistair,” your mother reaches into her purse, pulls out a hundred dollar bill and hands it to Mr. Jenkins, “I’m retaining your services as my divorce lawyer. Can you please inform my soon to be ex-husband that he’s not welcome to return to the house. I don’t want him anywhere near MY children. I’ll have his clothing and other personal effects boxed up and delivered to his mistress’ condo by the end of the week. And tell him that I’ll make sure to include that strap-on with his favorite 8” dildo - you know the big black, realistic-looking one with the ribs that he just can’t live without - in case his mistress needs it. Also, if he comes anywhere near me, Molly, or Justin for that matter, I would like you to take out a restraining order against the fucking monster. Oh, and I’ll fax you over a copy of the Pre-Nup Craig signed when we got married by this evening, Alistair.”

 

Then she just picked up her purse and calmly walked out of there, her head held high, without saying a word more to anyone. So, basically, your Mom has bigger balls than King Kong, but she’s too classy to show them off to anyone! I figured you had to have got it from somewhere and you obviously don’t take after Craig, right?

 

Anyway, it looks like your Dad has been handled. Did you want me to give your email address to your mother now? I mean, after that, she kinda deserves it, right?

 

Daphy

 

“Fuuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkkkk!” Justin sat there just staring at the computer monitor as he read and re-read the email about twenty times. He had no idea what the fuck he was supposed to do or say at this point. First of all, he was so creeped out reading ANYTHING about his parent’s fucked up sex life that he thought he might go blind just from reading the second hand account in the message. He couldn’t even get far enough past that to process the substance of what had happened - that his mother was kicking his homophobic dad out of the house and divorcing him. All he could think about what that he didn’t want to know any of this. None of it. Really. REALLY!

 

He quickly determined that he’d rather do ANYTHING other than deal with this information right now. He just wanted to run away and hide from it. What he needed was Brian. And for Brian to fuck him so hard, over and over, that he didn’t have enough functional brain cells left to think about anything. He didn’t even care if Brian made him wear the abhorrent blond pony tail butt plug. He would do whatever it took to not have to think about his father and an 8” inch dildo anywhere in the same universe.

 

“Brian! BRIAN! TMI! TMI! TMI! . . .” Justin ran screaming out of the Break Room and up the stairs, tearing past the confused faces of the rest of the House Boys at breakneck speed and ignoring all distractions along the way. “TMI! TMI! TMI! TMI! . . .” He was still repeating that one phrase over and over again, using it as a buffer to keep all the scary thoughts at bay while he desperately searched for Brian and the only thing that could save him. “BRIAN!”

 

“Don’t you mean, Trigger?” Brian was there, standing at the end of the upstairs hall, waiting for him outside the door to their bedroom. And Brian was wearing the flouncy, blond butt plug tail! And he was doing that sexy smirking thing that Justin loved. And, thank the Dildo God, he was naked and hard and so sexy that Justin’s brain immediately short-circuited into sex-mode so he didn’t have to think of anything else for a long, long time afterwards.

 

 

Brian and Justin didn’t emerge from their Pony Play exile until just before the evening Challenge was due to start. Justin had needed major sexual therapy. He wasn’t sure if even the three plus hours Brian had spent fucking him had been enough to wipe the horrifying images from his brain. However, the fact that Brian had seemed more playful than usual and had actually let him closer than ever before to his ass, had eventually provided the sexual healing he’d needed. He was finally able to leave the bedroom without screaming. That was definite progress.

 

They weren’t exactly prepared, however, to come downstairs to the pandemonium they found - crates full of costumes, a line up of beautiful men wearing tux pants and nothing much else and a newly installed Stripper Pole set up at one end of the Greatroom.

 

"Holy Handjobs! Whose fantasy is this? Donald Trump's," Brian picked up a lacy purple lingerie off the top of one pile of costumes. "All I can say is that, if I have to wear women's underwear or a naughty nurse costume while stripping, I'M going to be the one needing the therapeutic blow job later, Sunshine," Brian tossed the disreputable garment away from him and shuddered.

 

Justin hadn't really been looking at the costume boxes though. He'd been too busy ogling the five hunky men wearing the tux pants and bow ties who were huddled in the corner looking a bit lost. The boy's eyes were practically popping out of their sockets as he admired the well oiled torsos and rippling muscles of the newcomers. There might have even been a small bead of drool hanging from the corner of his gaping mouth as he continued to stare. Further south, there were definitely beads of something dripping off his hard dick at the sexy sight.

 

"Stuff your eyes back in your skull, Sunshine," Brian shook his head at the insatiable teen who he'd personally fucked senseless four times already that day but who seemed raring to go again nevertheless. "According to my gaydar, not a one of them is interested in anything you've got to offer. Sorry. They do make nice eye candy though, don't they?" And, so saying, Brian joined his boy in a minute or two of mindless ogling as they admired the pumped up pecs and washboard abs of the pretty boys in the tux pants.

 

 

Eventually, though, they both managed to tear themselves away from their ogling duties and made their way over to join Kerek and Paal on the couch. Kerek was still ranting about the newest outrage he'd been subjected to by Daniel earlier that morning. In spite of Ted's renewed warnings, the big butch bully continued to be a bitch to everyone in the Residence, especially to Kerek. Brian was just thankful that he'd backed off from harassing Justin after the limp dick debacle the prior week, because if Daniel HAD continued to pursue the boy after that, Brian might have had to kill him. Instead, Daniel seemed to have refocused all his bullying energy on Kerek, who was clearly getting close to a breaking point.

 

"I'm going to take that damned dildo he keeps threatening me with and shove it so far up his ass they'll have to send out an archeological expedition to find it again," Kerek was promising, using very explicit hand gestures to emphasize his statements. Turning to address the newcomers, Kerek continued on in the same strain. "We have to get rid of Daniel NOW, Brian. I swear, if I have to put up with him another day I'll lose it and kill him in his sleep."

 

"While I'm completely in favor of that proposal in theory, Ker," Brian patted the distraught man's shoulder consolingly, "I'd rather not have to shell out all that money to bail you out of jail afterwards. I'm afraid you're going to have rethink your plans."

 

"Shit! You know, I don't think I've ever truly hated anyone the way I hate that blasted buttbrain." Kerek's tone had turned from defiant to depressed in a heartbeat. "I don't think I can take much more."

 

"You can not let him get to you like this my friend. You have to let go of your anger. It serves no purpose other than to make YOU miserable," Paal, the eminently reasonable, counseled his friend.

 

Just then the house lights began to flicker, calling them to assemble for another challenge. "Fuck! I am SO not in the mood for this tonight," Kerek complained, even though he was the first to stand up and start walking to the gathering area. Brian and Justin looked at each other, worried about Kerek but unable to do a thing to help him at the moment, before they too moved over to join the rest of the group.

 

"Good evening, my children," The Master's voice reverberated out of the speakers. "How is everyone enjoying Fantasy Friday? I hope, perhaps, the experience has expanded some of your horizons. I know our viewers have been very pleased. I applaud all your efforts. Thank you."

 

"Now, before I announce the next challenge I am very excited to present the award for another Secret Challenge. This reward goes to our dear, dear Kerek who, for the past week, has consistently been the first of you boys to reach orgasm every single morning. This is quite an achievement and pleases me greatly. Kerek, child, please step forward." The aristocratic-looking black man stepped forward, shrugging his shoulders, but looking pleased with himself. "I know this particular reward will please you immensely, my son. Servant, please open the door and show our favorite son his reward."

 

One of the masked servants immediately walked across the room towards the front entrance door, turned the doorknob and pulled it open. To everyone's astonishment, there on threshold stood a huge grinning blond giant.

 

"Dane?" an incredulous Kerek squealed at the sight. "Dane!" Kerek ran across the floor and literally jumped into the arms of the waiting behemoth, raining down kisses all over his face. The friendly monster eagerly kissed the ecstatic young black man back. "Damn. I missed you baby," Dane purred as he fondled Kerek's face and ran his hands over the short curly dark hair.

 

There was a pause of a few minutes while everyone else rushed over to greet their long lost companion. Dane held on tightly to Kerek's hand while he continued to greet all his friends, bestowing hugs and kisses all around. Everyone was thrilled to see Dane return for a visit.

 

When the hubbub had died down a little, Dane smiled around at all of them, then looked down at his faded denim jeans and soft gray pullover hoodie and laughed at himself. "Shit. I feel overdressed." Everybody else laughed too, and several voices encouraged him to feel free to make himself more comfortable.

 

"Children. Children, I'm very pleased that you're all so happy with Kerek's reward, but we still have tonight's challenge to get through. I promise you'll have plenty of time to enjoy Dane's company later this evening as I’ve agreed to extend his visit overnight. But first, it's time to move on with our Strip Show Challenge."

 

As expected from the collection of costume crates, the evening's Challenge involved all the boys dressing up in costumes of their choosing, pole dancing and then stripping. The competition would be judged by the five experienced dancers whose burly presence they'd noticed earlier. They were encouraged by The Master to use this time to make their own fantasies come true. The contestants were given only a half hour to get their costumes together, choose their music and otherwise prepare for the dancing, so everyone was forced to rush off with promises to Dane that they'd catch up later. Except, of course, for Kerek, who refused to let the Big Blond Giant out of his sight.

 

When the group reassembled, all dressed in their costumes, they were shown to seats in front of the makeshift stage. The panel of Chippendale Dancer judges was seated at a table off to one side. Justin noticed briefly that the big brunet on the end had been frequently glancing over in the direction where he and Brian were sitting - Brian noticed too but just shrugged, apparently used to the fact that his charms could turn even straight boys into prime cocksuckers. Justin had to chuckle at the whole situation, amused and impressed and turned on all over again. Luckily, his attention was diverted at that point back to the stage, where Daniel - who'd been randomly selected as the first contestant - was just getting started.

 

Tonight, their resident bully was dressed up as, what else, a ninja warrior. He had on a pair of loose fitting black trousers, a black Ghee tied closed with a black fabric belt and a black head scarf tied in the back. And, of course, he'd chosen 'Kung Fu Fighting' as his music. Overall he did an adequate job. His performance involved a lot of high kicks and martial arts moves. It was very athletic. Brian thought it lacked a lot in the area of sensual appeal though. There really was no sense of anticipation as Daniel stripped off the various pieces of his costume. The judges gave him a mid-range score: three '7's, an '8' and a lowly '5' from the cutie on the end.

 

Brian was next. His costume was delicious. He was dressed from head to toe in gleaming black leather: backless black leather chaps over a black leather jockstrap, a tight black vest, a thin black strap as an armband on his right bicep, and the whole thing topped off by a black leather biker hat. Somewhere, he'd also scrounged up a huge long black bullwhip, which he expertly cracked in time to the music throughout his song. And, very appropriately, the music Brian had chosen was George Thorogood's 'Bad to the Bone'. Unfortunately Brian's dancing wasn't a heck of a lot better than his singing had been. His stripping was just fine though, so everybody seem to overlook the fact that he was only walking through most of his dance steps. He did make a pretty good use of the stripper pole though - holding on to it and shimmying his ass at the audience - earning himself quite a few catcalls, most coming from Justin's direction. And best of all, like a true showman, Brian ended with a bang - somehow managing to stroke himself off to the final strands of his dance music. That particular feat earned him a straight across-the-board '8' from four of the judges and one enthusiastic '9' from his admirer at the end of the table.

 

Next up was Paal who, in a whimsical break from his normally serious demeanor, was dressed as a sexy harem boy - looking like a cross between 'I Dream of Jeannie' and Disney's 'Aladdin' - wearing billowy pants, an embroidered vest that was at least two sizes too small, a tiny little pillbox hat, and with his body decorated by glitter and small sequins. His dance was hilarious. He'd chosen an upbeat pop-style Bollywood song, draped himself with veils and constantly twirled them seductively as he gyrated around on the stage. For once, Justin thought, Paal seemed to be completely letting go and thoroughly enjoying himself. His was the first real 'dance' of the night's performances - earning himself a '7', two '8's and two solid '9's.

 

Malik, dressed as the sexiest little sailor you'd ever seen, was the next one up. He was all in crisp, pristine white: tight high-cut boy shorts, a form fitting white sailor tunic and a little white sailor hat. The bright white of his costume against his deep black skin made a beautiful contrast. He'd also chosen one of the best stripper songs of all time for his music - Joe Cocker's 'You Can Leave Your Hat On'. And Mal did an excellent job of stripping off that tiny little outfit while cavorting around the stripper pole with the most sensual and seductive of shimmies - all except for the cute little hat of course, which he used very effectively as a prop in his dance, and which was the only thing he was still wearing in the end. Malik was also incredibly limber, incorporating some pretty amazing gymnastic moves into his routine. His big finish, ending with a spectacular display of splits, garnered him four '9's and one, stingy, '7'.

 

Justin's choice of costume - a sexy little school boy - got him quite a few laughs as well as one long, loud wolf whistle from Brian. He'd picked out a pair of dark blue boy shorts that were so tight it was a mystery how he'd managed to get them on. He’d combined the shorts with a plain white, button-up Oxford shirt, an oversized, dark blue blazer complete with an embroidered crest and the ugliest, striped yellow and blue tie Brian had ever seen. The costume, combined with his short, preppy, schoolboy haircut, made the young fresh-faced boy look like he was about ten years old. Brian wasn't the only one though that found himself getting incredibly hard at the mere sight of the sexy little boy toy. Justin's music selection was also completely fitting - 'High School Confidential' by Carol Pope. Brian was surprised that he’d gone with the schoolboy theme after the news that he’d received earlier about his father’s perverse predilections, but figured that maybe this was Justin’s way of erasing and remaking that image. But, whatever it was, Justin was doing up the fantasy in style. It helped a whole lot that the hot little fucker really could dance. He was shimmying and shaking, gyrating his hips with an erotic little tilt that made you want to drool, swinging around the stripper pole and basically molesting it like he had done many a time with Brian’s dick. If it was possible to make a steel pole cum, Justin would have done it. By the end of his performance, Brian wasn’t the only one stroking himself and near to orgasm. When the brash boy draped the ugly tie across his proudly jutting cock and walked forward to take a bow at the end of his turn, the applause was accompanied by at least a couple loud groans of pleasure as more than one man shot his load in abject appreciation for the boy’s skills. Apparently, the straight boy judges agreed with that assessment of Justin’s pole dancing skills - he was awarded the first two ‘10’s of the evening, along with two ‘9’s and one ‘8’ from that miserly judge in the center.

 

With a last kiss from Dane, the final contestant of the night, Kerek, took the stage. He’d chosen to dress up as a sexy cop - complete with the tight jodhpur pants, the military-cut white shirt, mirrored sunglasses and a shiny gold-flecked motorcycle helmet. Very appropriately, considering the outfit, he’d also chosen The Village People’s, ‘YMCA’ for his music selection. The combination was a blast from the past and an instant hit with the audience. Less than a minute into Kerek’s performance, he had the watchers on their feet, clapping along and doing the hand motions to the song, laughing at themselves as they did it but having too much fun to care. It didn’t hurt that Kerek’s dancing equalled Justin’s. He was sinuous and flexible to such an extent that it was truly amazing. He could wrap his body around that stripper’s pole so closely he looked almost like a boa constrictor climbing up the thing. He probably had a bit more practice at stripping than the rest too - Brian would have called him a ringer, considering his professional background, but didn’t begrudge the young man his edge. And really, his history didn’t matter in the least so long as he could snap his hips like that, bend over almost backwards with only one hand on the pole and the other hand on his dick and at the same time spin around in a circle. As his grand finale, Kerek wound his long, now naked legs, tightly around the pole, wearing nothing but those enigmatic mirrored sunglasses, suspended his entire body upside down, released his hands and jerked himself off to the ending strains of the song. That maneuver earned him a standing ovation from the crowd - every single cock in the group eagerly standing to attention. With a final score of four ‘10’s and one ‘9’, Kerek was easily the winner of the night.

 

The celebration after the Challenge was complete was rowdy and good natured. Everyone gathered around to congratulate Kerek on his amazing feat of stripping prowess - Brian in particular repeating several times that he wouldn’t have thought that maneuver was physically possible. Kerek accepted all his accolades with a slightly smug smile. Dane was standing beside him the whole time, their two bodies almost always touching in some small way, as the big man beamed proudly down at his extremely talented friend. Malik and Justin acted as servers, bringing out several celebratory rounds of beer while most everyone else congregated around the couch to talk, catch up with Dane and recount the highlights of one of the more fun Challenges of the summer. Surprisingly, even the five, mostly-straight, dancer/judges joined the group on the couch and joined in amicably on the conversation.

 

At some point, Kerek had managed to remove Dane’s hoodie and planted himself astraddle of the big buff blond’s lap. Dane was explaining that it had actually been difficult for him to adjust to going back out into the world and having to wear clothing again after being naked in the Residence for a month. He obviously didn’t mind the fact that he was back and was perfectly comfortable with all the naked and nearly naked men surrounding him again. Kerek was obviously more than comfortable having his Great Dane back. It didn’t take the two long before their casual touches and petting had progressed to the point that Dane was actively stroking Kerek’s erect cock even as they carried on conversing with their neighbors.

 

In the midst of all this bonhomie, Daniel came sidling up to the lovebirds sitting on the sectional couch, clearly intent on stirring up trouble. “Can’t believe you’re back here Dane. I would have figured you’d be glad to be rid of this baggage and be running for the hills as soon as you’d escaped,” Danny boy sneered at the man occupying Dane’s lap.

 

“Actually, I missed pretty much everyone here,” Dane replied. “All except for your sorry, limp dicked ass, Daniel. Oops. That was probably insensitive of me, wasn’t it? I shouldn’t be rubbing it in that my 80 year old grandma can get it up more consistently than you. Sorry, Danny Boy.”

 

“Oh, I can get it up just fine. I’m just not turned on by boneless chicken or sloppy, swamp donkey seconds, like some people around here,” Daniel shot a pointed look at both Justin, who was perched in Brian’s lap now, and Kerek who was still straddling Dane.

 

Before he’d even finished his insult, though, Kerek had jumped out of Dane’s lap and was up in Daniel’s face. “Back the fuck off, Rice Paddy! I’ve had more than enough of you for one day. Why don’t you go crawl back into whatever hole you hide out in when you’re not busy pissing off normal people. Your impotent, juice pig ass isn’t needed or wanted here tonight.”

 

Daniel didn’t actually say anything in response to that comment, he just looked at the House Boys arrayed in a hostile circle around him and bit his tongue. He knew he was walking a fine line here. He had to watch what he said or he’d be out on his ass in a heartbeat. It totally galled him though that he was forced to sit back and listen to shit like that while the likes of Kerek were free to dis him. All he could do was sneer disdainfully at the lovey-dovey pair and hope that the contempt he felt came through in his glare.

 

And apparently, it did indeed. Kerek’s fuming escalated as he stood toe to toe with the sneering, disdainful, albeit silent bully. Then, finally, it was like something just snapped inside the long suffering young black man. Squaring his shoulders, he shook his head and shot Daniel with the most withering look imaginable. “Dane,” Kerek half-turned towards the big bodied blond now standing next to him ready to provide whatever backup was needed. “How do you feel about ex-hustlers as boyfriends?”

 

“I’m totally in favor of them, Babe!” Dane answered enthusiastically, placing his large warm hand on the svelte man’s lower back in a confident manner.

 

“Good! I’m really happy to hear that.” Kerek smiled broadly, then, without any warning at all, he turned back to face Daniel, cocked his right arm back and promptly slugged Daniel right in the face as hard as he possibly could. The unready Asian man was taken completely by surprise and as a consequence toppled over like a tower of cards, falling hard on his ass with his hand pressed to his rapidly swelling eye. “Take me home, Dane. I’m so ready to be done with this.”

 

“Gladly! Come on, Baby. Let’s get you dressed and get out of here. I can’t wait to have you meet Theo,” Dane was already starting to pull his newly declared boyfriend over to the shelves where the boxes of clothing waited.

 

Kerek resisted only long enough for him to aim one final, solid kick at Daniel’s unprotected crotch while the man was still lolling on the floor cradling his injured face. Then, glowing with happiness, Kerek followed Dane over to the far wall of the Greatroom, took down his box of clothing and broke the seal. The other House Boys were still standing around in shock at this unexpected turn of events. Justin was the first one to snap out of it. He rushed up to Kerek and snagged him from behind in a huge bear hug just as the man was struggling to get his jeans on. Kerek dropped the clothing and turned around to hug his friend, still smiling but obviously saddened by having to leave these people he’d become such close friends with. Justin seized his jaw and forced a fervent kiss on the man, then stood back and wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye. By then, all the rest of the residents were gathered around and demanding their own hugs and kisses, offering well wishes and congratulations to the new couple and expressing their goodbyes. There were definite plans made to get together again when the summer was over and, of course, Kerek knew how to get a hold of them by email.

 

“Bye guys. I love you all. Stay strong and good luck,” Kerek said once he’d finally fought them all off and managed to pull on his clothing. “Oh, and wish me luck too - I’m going to have to get up early tomorrow and start job hunting.”

 

Everyone saw Dane and Kerek off at least as far as the entrance door. It was sad to see another of their number fall, but at least Kerek was getting a happy ending with the man of his dreams and he was able to leave on his own terms. And it had been very satisfying to see him take out Daniel like that. After the pair had left, the rest of the boys went back to their beers and conversation while sitting around on the couch, completely ignoring the heap of Daniel on the floor while the man continued to writhe and groan, cupping his injured manly parts and puking from the pain.

 

“Well, I’d say that was a pretty eventful day, wouldn’t you, Sunshine,” Brian commented as the conversation began to die down and everyone started to think about heading off to bed. “Very satisfying ending though.”

 

“Yep. Very eventful. Although it’s not over quite yet,” Justin waggled his eyebrows and leered with his tongue in his cheek in a pointed imitation of Brian’s signature move. “Come along, My Little Pony . . . I think that particular fetish may be starting to grow on me and I’ve got a couple of new ideas you might like. First, I want to sit on your pummel and then, I might even try riding side saddle . . .”

 

Brian chuckled and then made a little whinnying noise as he got off the couch and obediently trotted after his little blond schoolboy. Justin was galloping up the stairs himself. After everything was said and done, Brian thought, Fantasy Friday wasn’t all that bad after all.

 

Check out the Boys’ music picks (includes some fun QAF specific videos you might like):

Daniel - Carl Douglas - Kung Fu Fighting - <https://youtu.be/bmfudW7rbG0>

Brian - George Thorogood - Bad To The Bone - <https://youtu.be/IyhJ69mD7xI>

Paal - Ghani Bawri - Tanu Weds Manu Returns - <https://youtu.be/IcMUB8qY-qo>

Malik - Joe Cocker - You Can Leave Your Hat On - <https://youtu.be/hfgwrdYUQ2A>

Justin - Carol Pope - High School Confidential - <https://youtu.be/xWTpT4mHMTs>

Kerek - Village People - YMCA - <https://youtu.be/CS9OO0S5w2k>

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/10/15 - Credit for ‘Fantasy Friday’ goes to Alnwick and for the Strip Show to Lisa, both on AO3. The idea of rewarding Kerek for being the first to come every morning goes to Astrid. Credit for the creative selection of costumes and music goes to Samcdee. I also blame the entire schtick of the Pony Play scenes on Samcdee - please yell at her, not me, if you personally enjoy Pony Play yourself and are at all offended by my poking fun at that particular fetish. (Just kidding!) And credit for the pain in my side from all the laughter I was forced to endure while the whole big group of us was writing this chapter last night goes to Shari, Jazzepoet, Meriam and Lorie - Thanks for making my evening so pleasant guys!
> 
> Also, several readers have left comments or sent emails about the disappearing beds/Malik issue which I want to respond to. Since most of the comments are along similar lines, I thought it easiest to address everyone's concerns at the same time rather than writing to each of you individually. First of all, the beds disappearing as the number of contestants drops is a given in this story and WON'T be changing. This is part of the original story concept. I mentioned at the start that my story was inspired by a Sims Asylum Challenge featuring QAF characters - well, part of the basic premise of that type of challenge is that you need to keep the characters under constant pressure. One of the ways you do that is to never have an adequate number of beds. This forces the characters to find other solutions, keeps the pressure on them and creates conflict that might eventually result in a character dropping out. That works well with this story too, and I don't intend to change that. So be prepared for more musical/crowded beds. Secondly, many of you have commented that you didn't like seeing Brian and Justin being FORCED to share their bed with Malik. Sorry, but this isn't going to change either. I like Mal - he's sweet, kind, a good friend to the boys and fun in bed. Brian and Justin like Mal too. Neither of them mind in the least having Mal as a recurring third in their bed. That doesn't mean that there won't be plenty of private time with only Brian and Justin, but there will also continue to be lots of scenes with this particular threesome. Remember, this is the Summer of SIN, not the Summer of Monogamy - if that's what you're looking for, this is the wrong story for you. Which isn't to say that there won't be a definite progression to the B/J relationship, but it won't be turning exclusive in this story. That's not what THIS story is about. Hope this answers everyone's questions even if it's not what you wanted to hear. Thank you for taking the time to comment and write to me. Please know that I love to hear your thoughts, I am flattered that you invest so much time thinking about my story and I'm always listening to your ideas, even when I don't take your suggestions. TAG


	44. Butt Plug It Up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I've tried to keep this story light-hearted and easy to read, this chapter is, of necessity, a little heavier. There are some unintended repercussions to Kerek leaving that need to be dealt with. The trouble with Daniel is also coming to a head. So, sorry, but there's no way to avoid a little toil and trouble here. Hope you still enjoy the chapter. TAG
> 
> *****Warning - References to abusive sex and/or non-consensual sex.*****

 

 

Chapter 44 - Butt Plug It Up! (Tuesday, July 19th)

 

The kitchen table was crowded with platters of scrambled eggs, turkey bacon and toast. The four men sitting around the perimeter were helping themselves. Well, all except for Brian who was having his usual dry, wheat toast and highly sugared coffee. Justin wasn’t sure how Brian managed to live on so few calories a day. He would have starved to death before the end of June on such short rations. Brian seemed to thrive on it, though. Well, that and about a pound of processed white sugar in every cup of coffee he drank.

 

The only House Boy that was missing so far this morning was Daniel - who was still limping around the house playing up his injuries from the Kerek beat down. Nobody had shown the big bully the least bit of sympathy, though, no matter how much he played up the pain and woe factor. Frankly, Brian thought he was milking it as it was. It HAD gotten Daniel out of all the challenges for the past few days, though, which the rest of them were beginning to think was patently unfair. Not that they really WANTED to interact with Daniel on a sexual level, but nobody thought he should just get to sit out and coast. At least not for this long.

 

The one person who probably had a right to complain about bodily discomfort was Paal. All of them had noticed that their Indian friend was moving around a little gingerly these last couple of days. He hadn’t said anything, but ever since the remaining twin bed in the third bedroom had disappeared the day after Kerek left, forcing Daniel to move into the room containing the full-sized bed with Paal, things had gotten a little strained. Brian, Justin and Malik could hear the unhappy noises coming from that room every evening, even clear down the hall in the Master Bedroom. But Paal hadn’t said anything to the rest of them so they hesitated to interfere.

 

This morning though, Paal actually groaned aloud when he went to sit down at the table next to Justin. The other three, already seated, shared a round of surreptitious looks but remained silent. Brian got especially quiet afterwards, which worried Justin more than anything. A quiet, non-snarky Brian was always a matter of concern. Justin still wasn’t one hundred percent sure what the basis for Brian’s occasional freak outs was, but it seemed Paal's current situation was triggering it again. And anything that brought up those fears in Brian was something that Justin would fight with all his diminutive being.

 

Justin passed the subdued Indian man the platter of eggs and held his tongue. He made a promise to himself to pull Paal aside later, though, and see what he could do. Justin couldn’t let this fester - not if it might impact Brian. He didn’t relish the idea, but he’d deal with Daniel if he had to. Unlike Paal, Justin wasn’t the passive type.

 

As soon as the group had finished their breakfast, Justin caught Paal as he made his way out into the Greatroom. “Hey Paal, you feeling alright today? You seem a little queer,” Justin tentatively broached the tricky subject.

 

Paal just shook his head a bit and looked around, “Are we not all queer here?”

 

Justin gave a little giggle and clarified, “Well, yeah, I guess you got me there. But, what I meant was that you appear to be moving a bit . . . gingerly. Are you okay?”

 

With a furtive look, Paal whispered, “I must admit that I am a bit . . . sore. You know that Daniel has been sharing my bed since his was removed and . . .  well, I am not quite happy with the arrangements. I did not want to make a scene, and I do not want to take a chance on him getting violent, because you know how Daniel can get . . .” Paal hesitated to speak further, scanning the room once again to make sure there wasn’t anyone else around who might overhear their conversation. “As we are sharing a bed now, I have been allowing him to fuck me and . . .You know how rough he can get. It has been . . . unpleasant. And I do not know how much more I can take. It has become . . . He appears to be getting worse. I do not know if it is the steroids or perhaps it is just Daniel’s manner, but nothing I do seems to satisfy him and he has not . . .” Paal seemed to physically deflate in size as he finally made the decision to confess everything to Justin. “I hurt all over. Inside and out. But I do not know what I can do about it.”

 

The look of defeat on Paal’s handsome face made Justin’s stomach clench. He reached up one hand to consolingly pat the much taller man’s shoulder. Then, biting his bottom lip and begging Paal with his eyes, Justin gently pressed on the big brawny man’s shoulder until he reluctantly turned around, giving tacit approval for Justin to examine him more thoroughly. On closer inspection, Justin could see light bruising on Paal’s legs and hips that could have been easily missed due to Paal’s skin coloring. Justin didn’t want to induce further pain or embarrassment, but he wanted to make sure Paal wasn’t seriously hurt anywhere. Of course, this wasn’t really the right location if any amount of privacy was needed.

 

Lowering his voice so that, hopefully, his words wouldn’t be picked up by the microphones in the Greatroom, Justin broached the tricky situation. “Paal, I know that this is hard for you and I would hate to add to your discomfort, but I think we’d better check you out a little more. Just to make sure there isn’t any real damage done. We can go to the Break Room if you’d like, it’s the one place you can be sure no one will be watching us. I promise, I won’t say anything. No one will find out about this . . . unless you say it’s okay.” Justin tried to sound reassuring even though he was feeling very freaked out right about then. He knew that he had to be the strong one, though. At least until someone with real expertise took over.

 

Paal simply nodded his consent and complacently followed Justin down the stairs. Justin didn’t want to attract the attention of the others so he tried to walk at a casual pace. It took a lot to resist the sense of urgency he felt, though.  

 

Once they reached the Break Room, Justin poked his head in and made sure that it was empty. Not seeing anyone, he walked in with Paal following closely behind. Justin gestured his friend over towards the two big recliners and indicated that Paal should kneel on the seat of one facing the back and bend over slightly. Justin then pulled over an ottoman footstool and sat down so he would have a better angle to see from. Justin didn't have to look too closely though to see that this was probably something too big for him to handle by himself.

 

By gently holding back Paal's butt cheek, Justin could clearly see that the man's hole was red and inflamed. It looked like it would be painful to even touch, and the idea of any kind of penetration in that condition was abhorrent. The skin was even slightly broken in a couple of places and, while it was clean now, it looked like it had bled a little. Justin wasn’t about to try and probe any deeper to see what damage there might be inside. This definitely called for someone with a lot more experience in order to see what could be done.

 

“Ouch. I can see why you’re moving a little slowly,” Justin said, trying to sound unconcerned as he got up from his stool and helped Paal turn around to sit the right way in the big comfortable chair.

 

“Is it bad?” You could tell Paal already knew that it was and was just asking for confirmation of his suspicions.

 

“I don’t really know enough to say,” Justin replied as diplomatically as possible. “I do think you need a few days off and probably some kind of medical attention - at the very least we need to get you some cream or antibiotic ointment so you don’t get an infection.” Justin hesitated to go on, not sure how Paal would react to what he would say next. “I really think you need to see a doctor, Paal.”

 

“I . . . I believe you are probably correct, my friend,” Paal responded, his voice very soft but resigned and maybe even a little relieved now that someone else had made the decision for him.

 

“Okay. I’ll see what I can do. Why don’t you just hang out in here for awhile and take a break. I’ll be right back,” Justin stood up, pausing for a moment to tenderly run his fingers along the side of Paal’s handsome, distressed face in order to reassure him, and then turned towards the door.

 

Justin didn’t have to go far to find someone willing to help. Standing right across the hall from the Break Room door, Brian was leaning against the wall with one leg crooked up and trying to look casual while still acting as a sentry. So much for Justin’s efforts not to draw attention to himself or Paal. He should have known Brian would have picked up on his plans. He was touched that it seemed he was always somewhere on Brian’s radar these days, but just this once he’d hoped to avoid detection - not only to preserve Paal’s privacy but also because of the potential of causing Brian distress as well.

 

“How is he?” Brian demanded, getting right to the point.

 

Justin looked pointedly to the side where there was yet another camera blinking it’s beady red eye at them, and then back at Brian with a tense smile. Brian nodded, reached out and then pulled Justin close to his body with his head nuzzling against the younger man’s neck. “Tell me,” he whispered with his mouth close to the boy’s ear.

 

“I promised I wouldn’t say anything . . .” Justin whispered back, evasively, then thought again. “But . . can you get a hold of Ted. Now. Before the morning challenge gets started? I don’t want to involve the servants or anyone else if it can be avoided.”

 

Justin could feel Brian swallowing nervously and felt his already tense shoulders tighten even more. Then Brian nodded, his head moving almost imperceptibly against the side of Justin’s own. “Yeah. I can do that. I’ll get him over here pronto. With a doctor.” His long arms wrapped even tighter around the slender boy’s waist and held on for a breathless moment or two before Brian finally started to move - drawing what comfort he could from the sturdy, small, yet strong frame. “Shit!” Brian finally muttered with a deep sigh and Justin could feel his big stud breathing fast, his heartbeat racing. “I’ll need to get on a computer in there. Is it okay for me to go in,” he finally managed to ask.

 

“Give me just a sec,” Justin pulled back, kissed Brian deeply and looked up into the taller man’s haunted looking eyes. “It’s not that bad, Brian. It’ll be okay. We’ll take care of this and it’ll be okay.”

 

Brian didn’t reply. He just stared back unblinkingly at Justin and folded his lips under as if to try and keep back whatever contradictory words were trying to escape. Justin didn’t know what more he could do or say to reassure his man, and right now he really didn’t have the time to figure it out. Up till now, he had tried to respect Brian’s obvious boundaries and not pry - he instinctively knew that Brian wouldn’t welcome him sticking his nose in the affair, even if Justin’s only motive was to try and help - but maybe he would have to push a little, just enough to figure out what to do to help Brian. However, that would have to wait until after they dealt with Paal and Daniel.

 

With a last reassuring squeeze to Brian’s hand, Justin pulled away and headed back into the Break Room.

Brian found Malik lounging on the Greatroom couch with his nose in another of Seymour Bhutz’ trashy novels. The morning’s announcements had been put off, without any explanation given, and Ted was now downstairs with Justin, Paal, and a fourth man who hadn’t been introduced but who Brian assumed was a doctor. Brian didn’t know how it had come about that the youngest member of the household had somehow become not only Paal’s advocate but also the one taking charge of everything and everyone in the house, as well as most of the production company. If he wasn’t so upset about what was happening, Brian would have laughed out loud at the anomaly. He would be the last person to criticize though - Justin had already proven he was more than competent to deal with the situation.

 

“Hey, Mal,” Brian sat down at the end of the couch and lifted the little black beauty’s feet into his own lap. “You’re going to switch beds with Paal tonight,” he stated baldly, not really knowing how to segue into the topic and too stressed to pussy foot around.

 

“What? What the fuck! Why?” Malik sat up and scowled at Brian. “Why the hell are you kicking me out? Did I do something to piss you off, Brian? Is this because I refused to do that pony tail thing you and Justin wanted last night? I thought you were kidding, Brian.”

 

“Fuck no!” Brian shook his head and felt the first twinge of humor he’d experienced yet that day. “We WERE just kidding. Well, at least I was. Justin may require another application of the riding crop - he’s been getting WAY too demanding about that shit lately, the crazy little twat . . .” Brian let himself smile briefly at the memory, before he succumbed to the far more serious topic at hand. “But that’s not it. It’s more that . . . well, I know YOU won’t let Daniel get away with any shit.” He stumbled, finding it difficult to go on without revealing too much information or betraying anyone’s confidences.

 

“Daniel?” Mal leaned back against the arm of the couch, thinking quietly and clearly connecting all the dots in his mind. “Shit! Is that why everyone’s running around like chickens with their heads cut off this morning? What did that fucker do this time?”

 

Brian pointed towards the corner of the room up near the ceiling where another of the cameras was blinking down at them and didn’t say anything. Mal got the point and shut up too. He continued to look worried though, and Brian really didn’t blame him. He hated not knowing what was going on downstairs too. There wasn’t anything he could though. Except go find Daniel and murder him. Which probably wouldn’t help much in the long run.

 

Falling back on a tried and true standby for stress management, Brian decided to go with distraction sex. He summarily grabbed hold of Mal’s foot and yanked firmly to get the Chocolate Twinkie’s attention. Mal looked up and couldn’t miss the mischievous look or the big guy’s lusty leer. Mal was worried and curious about whatever was going on with Daniel and Paal too, but just like Brian, he figured he would only get in the way or exacerbate matters if he tried to get involved. So, what the fuck? He shrugged and then nodded at Brian’s implicit invitation, tossing his book aside, which led to Brian immediately pouncing on him.

 

Even as Brian was licking his way up the well-muscled but compact torso, though, his mind was still whirling. Brian hated feeling useless or like he wasn’t in control and he especially hated that he hadn’t been able to do anything concrete about the Daniel situation. They’d need to redouble their efforts to find Daniel’s drug stash. He knew that the bitch was still using. He had all the symptoms of someone who’d abused steroids for a long time as well as the signs of being in the middle of a current cycle of use. Brian had seen Daniel talking to the suspect spa tech again just the day before. He strongly suspected that the guy had delivered a fresh supply of juice while he was in the Residence. But how was Daniel hiding it? Where was he hiding it? Fuck, if they could only find the drugs then they could be rid of the asshole for good . . .

 

*Mmmmmm* Mal’s salacious groan pulled Brian’s attention back to the matter at hand. Well, even if Brian couldn’t do anything to stop Daniel or to help Justin and Paal right then, at least he was in control of something. Even if it WAS only this one brief fuck. This he could do and do well. Every single grunt of pleasure he managed to elicit from the willing black youth as he deftly fingered the tight pulsing pucker did more to bolster his flagging spirits than anything else Brian had tried that day. Fuck it all. Now THIS Brian could deal with.

 

With an almost brutish efficiency, Brian finished prepping Mal, then flipped the boy over onto his hands and knees before fishing a condom out of the ever-present bowl located on the coffee table. In less than a minute, Brian was pounding into the equally aroused kid from behind. Both of them were grunting and moaning loudly, Mal’s body arching to accommodate each of Brian’s driving thrusts. Mal seemed to sense Brian’s need for something a little more animalistic and didn’t seem to mind the fact that Brian was more detached than normal. He was meeting Brian’s every motion with one of his own that was almost as savage. Brian assumed that Mal was also using this fuck as a good means of distraction. It seemed like he was teaching his twinkies well - he was so proud.

It took another hour or so before the day assumed a more normal routine. When they were finally gathered together for the morning’s announcements, Paal was nowhere to be seen. The Master advised, without any fanfare or explanation, that Paal was excused from the day’s Challenges. Daniel, however, was ordered back into the mix despite his complaint that he was still too sore. Ted had been standing to the side of the room at the time and traded skeptical looks with Brian at that bald faced lie, but didn’t say anything.

 

The remaining four men were given jewel-colored vibrating butt plugs that lighted up when the remote control was activated. Brian had to work hard not to gag at this new accessory. The day’s game was to see who could hold out under the constant stimulation caused by the vibrators. Malik, who had won the previous evening’s Challenge was given control of the remote first. He got to pick someone that he would be allowed to play with for the next hour - turning the vibrations on or off as he liked - with the intent of trying to make his victim cum. If he succeeded, then he won and got to keep the remote and move on to another try with another man. However, if the victim managed to hold out, that person won and got to take over the remote from then on. It was likely to prove a long and rather stimulating day.

 

Justin watched Brian carefully all through the announcement of the Challenge. Knowing Brian’s aversion to any type of penetration, Justin was leery about the big guy’s reaction. Granted, Brian had been - literally - loosening up a bit lately regarding this stricture, but only when HE could control the situation. Justin didn’t think this challenge would meet those criteria, especially where someone else was holding a remote controller and would be intentionally trying to throw him off balance. But, except for a grimace of distaste at the sparkly appearance of the plug itself, Brian didn’t betray any other outward sign of misgiving. He just shook his head, rolled his eyes, handed the plug and a bottle of lube to Justin and then bent over the back of the couch long enough for the boy to help him insert the thing.

Justin thought the bright emerald green plug looked rather nice in Brian’s trim ass. Mal was also quite fetching with the big white diamond plug decorating his plump dark rear. Justin quickly popped the sapphire blue plug into his own ass without any assistance - wondering while he did if all the most fashion conscious fags made sure to coordinate their butt plugs in order to accentuate the color of their eyes, or if he was the only one. He laughed even harder when the servant in charge of the the challenge intentionally picked out the pink plug and handed it to Daniel while removing all the others before he could opt out of the choice being forced on him. Daniel accepted the pink jeweled plug with poor grace and stomped out of the room.

 

As soon as that was over, Brian, Justin and Malik moved over and started bombarding Ted for information in frantic hisses as they attempted to keep their voices down. He wouldn’t say anything more about Paal’s condition other than that the doctor had looked at him and it wasn’t too serious. Paal WOULD be out of the game for a few days. Justin advised that he’d had Paal taken up to the Master Bedroom to rest - a decision which Brian thoroughly approved of, at least as long as Daniel was still around.

 

“Sorry, I don’t think I can get rid of Daniel - even after this,” Ted announced apologetically, and cringed at the gimlet stare that Brian shot his way. “I know, Brian. I know. I would love to be rid of him too. But, Paal refuses to lay any blame on Daniel for what happened. He’s maintaining that it was just rough sex that got a little out of hand. I even went in and reviewed the video from their room to see if maybe that would support me taking action without Paal having to take a stand, but there’s nothing. Paal didn’t tell Daniel ‘No’. He didn’t SAY anything,” Ted exclaimed in frustration.

 

“Fucker!” Brian growled, grinding his teeth and looking like he wanted to hit something. “Why the hell is Paal protecting that asswipe? If I’d had ammunition like that . . . there’s fucking videos, even . . . He could actually DO something . . .”

 

“Brian . . . It’s not our call to make,” Justin cautioned, moving closer to the fuming ball of fury that Brian had morphed into, hoping that his touch would help calm the man. “I’m not saying I agree with Paal’s position, but it’s his decision and we still have to support him.”

 

“Yeah. But we all know what Daniel’s like. I’ve had to tell him to back off a couple times myself and so have you, Justin. Which makes me think he’s probably done this to others before. And that he’ll likely do the same, or worse, to others after this if nobody stops him,” Malik voiced what they’d all been thinking.

 

“Fuck!” Brian exploded, turning to the small end table next to where they’d been standing and knocking the lamp flying before kicking the whole glass topped table over on it’s side. The glass fell out of the frame as it tipped over and shattered when it hit the floor, sending shards flying every which way with several of them, unfortunately, ending up embedded in Brian’s leg and foot. This effectively ended the discussion about Daniel and Paal, since Brian was immediately carted off to be seen by the doctor, who was conveniently still in the building, with Justin and Malik tagging along as his support team.

 

Which is why there was no actual butt plug play that morning, much to the dismay of many an online viewer.

Brian was seated at the head of the table with his bandaged leg propped up on a second chair. He had been lording it over the rest of the crew for a while now, demanding that everyone fetch and carry for him, bringing him his lunch, a glass of iced tea, a clean spoon, and anything else he could think of to keep them all on their toes. He was really a total Bitch when he was hurt. Both Justin and Mal had gone from feeling sorry for him to hating his guts in less than an hour. In fact, Justin was contemplating adding sedatives to Brian’s tea instead of sugar in the hopes that it would shut him the fuck up with all his demands for a few hours. And if the sedatives didn’t work, he was open to the idea of arsenic.

 

Unfortunately, back when they’d still been feeling sorry for him, Malik had made the gargantuan mistake of offering Brian the remote control for the butt plugs. Now, whenever Brian felt his harem wasn’t paying sufficient attention to him, he would zap them with a jolt up their asses. The look of glee in his hazel eyes every time one of them would jump was even more infuriating than the actual humiliation of being zapped.

 

To make matters worse, the idiots who ran the Residence had decided that today’s lunch would be lentil soup. And Brian, being the perverse sadist that he was at heart, was getting endless amusement out of hitting the ‘on’ button every time one of them brought a spoonful of soup up to his mouth. The first couple of times, Justin was sure that he’d got first degree burns from the hot soup landing on his dick. But that had been at the beginning of the meal, back when Justin had thought the poor timing was just an accident on Brian’s part. By the time the soup had cooled to the point that it was no longer painful when it splashed onto his crotch, Justin knew that Brian was doing it on purpose. The loud guffaws of laughter every time one of them spilled WAS kind of a give away.

 

“You DO know you’re only supposed to be using that thing on ONE of us at a time, right?” Justin demanded after Brian had managed the controls so that both he and Mal had been zapped into spillage at the same time.

 

“Yeah . . . and your point is?” Brian’s snarky smile proved he was pretty much all recovered from his grievous injury already.

 

“Fuck you, Brian! That’s my point. Fuck! You!” Justin picked up his bowl of soup and promptly threw the whole thing into Brian’s lap and then walked out of the kitchen. And he didn’t even jump at all when Brian gave him a little parting zap in retaliation.

 

 

The Testosterone Trio had spent the majority of the afternoon searching through the house in a renewed effort to find Daniel's drug stash. Once again they'd had no luck. Eventually their search efforts had devolved into a silly, X-rated, version of hide and seek whereby, whoever had current possession of the remote control for the butt plugs, would zap his hidden compatriots until one of them yelped or moaned and he and could thus be located.  Although it clearly wasn't the type of game that The Master had planned, Brian, Justin and Malik certainly enjoyed themselves. And considering the morning that they'd had already, none of them really cared if they were playing by The Master's rules or not.

 

Just before dinner, Daniel finally turned up. No one knew where he'd been hiding all day and nobody really cared. Justin had actually been thrilled that he'd made himself so scarce, rightly fearing the type of confrontation that would arise when Brian and Daniel finally did meet up. And when Daniel surprised them while they were all standing around goofing off in the Greatroom, Justin feared for a brief moment that the second end table would follow its matched companion into destruction.

 

It had been obvious, not only from Paal's absence the entire day but also from the uproar of the morning and Ted's appearance, that something was up. It wasn't hard to deduce that whatever it was, it involved Paal and it must be bad. Considering the guilty look on Daniel's face when he did appear, he had undoubtedly figured out that the uproar involved him in some way. He had to know that his actions with regard to the missing Indian man had been wrong to start with. But, by this time, Daniel had probably also surmised that he wasn't going to be kicked out of the Residence for what he'd done. Which is probably why he'd turned up to gloat.

 

"You know what, Daniel," Brian addressed the Asian man, speaking in a deceptively calm voice. "You might think you're hot shit. You probably also think that, because you spend a lot of time in the gym and you're all pumped up on steroids, that means you can fight. But don't let that fool you - muscles mean very little in a street fight. I, on the other hand, grew up on the streets with a drunk, abusive Irish father who liked to use me as a punching bag. I know streetfighting. I don't mind fighting dirty. And, despite what you see in Hollywood movies, I'll take an ambush with a broken beer bottle in a dark alley any day over fancy pants martial arts moves." Brian's grim smile as he said this last sentence was chilly and more than a little frightening. "So just be warned, in case we ever meet up again after the summer's over."

 

Justin watched as Daniel's face went comedically pale by the end of Brian's pronouncement. Brian never made any overt motion towards the now frightened bully boy, but that in no way mitigated the threat. When he was done speaking, Brian just turned and calmly walked away. Half a second later both Justin and Malik followed suit, leaving Daniel just standing there blinking, clearly unsure what to think or do next.

 

Daniel didn't turn up again until that evening's gathering for the Challenge announcement. In spite of the fact that they'd blatantly disregarded The Master's earlier directions for the daytime challenge, there was no reprimand given out. But, seeing as there was no real winner from the day's activities either, they simply proceeded directly to the instructions for the evening Challenge.

 

"I call this little game, 'Know When to Hold Em'," The Master announced. "Your goal is to be the last man standing. This time, however, my servants will be the ones in charge of the remote control. Whoever can hold out the longest, wins. Good luck, my children, and may the best man win."

 

Before the master had even officially signed off, every single man felt their butt plug begin to vibrate. The servant holding the remote control proved to be quite an expert with this type of stimulation. Instead of keeping the toys going at full blast without cease, he pulsed them, adjusting the intensity up and down at random, all the while maintaining a steady rhythm.

 

It was an intensely pleasurable experience. And it just went on and on and on. The four men standing around in a semicircle in front of The Master's portrait had nowhere to go and nothing to do to take their minds off the intense constant stimulation of their prostates. Brian quickly discovered that closing his eyes was a mistake. At least with his eyes open he could look around the room and try to concentrate on something other than the fact that the smooth metal of the plug was caressing his sweet spot at precisely the right angle and speed to cause the most delicious jolts of nerve tingling excitement to shoot up his spine. He tried shifting his weight around, hoping to move the plug away from his prostate, but it was no use. He even tried pinching his thighs surreptitiously with his fingers, in the hopes of distracting himself, but that didn't do anything other than add another source of stimulation to his already overloaded senses.

 

When Brian looked around he could see that the other men were in no better shape. Justin was moaning softly to himself at the far end of the line of contestants. The lusty little blonde was squirming, practically writhing with pleasure. That was really no surprise. Brian had always loved how responsive the boy was, and he knew categorically that Justin would not be the winner of this particular challenge.

 

Malik, who was standing next to Brian, had his face screwed up in an intense frown. It was hard to tell from that look if he was experiencing pleasure or pain. His fists were balled up tightly at his sides, he was panting heavily and his eyes were scrunched closed. But for all that intense concentration, Brian could see that the young man's hips were unconsciously tilting back-and-forth, moving with a rhythmic motion that matched the pulsing in his own ass. Brian quickly looked away, afraid that the sight of the beautiful boy's hips moving that seductively would trigger his own orgasm.

 

Daniel, on the other hand, was standing on Brian's far side looking relatively nonplussed. From what Brian could see the man wasn't even half hard. Apparently, 'roid-induced impotence had some benefits. At least the renewed wave of anger Brian felt when he looked at the smarmy little bully temporarily took the edge off Brian's own growing excitement. Unfortunately, the remote-wielding servant must've noticed Brian's flagging attention, and promptly zapped the distracted man with a repetitive series of short, sharp jolts that very effectively returned Brian's wavering attention back to the matter at hand.

 

It was right about then that Justin finally gave in to the intense rippling pleasure, and let himself go with a loud and very heartfelt groan. With a cry of "oh shit oh shit oh shit," Justin grabbed his dick, stroked twice and then shot out one huge, long, continuous ribbon of sticky white cum, which landed right across the face of the servant holding the remote. And, whatever it was - the wanton sight of Justin's lust-infused face, the sharp tang of sex in the air or the siren call of his lover in the throes of passion - Brian instantly found himself unable to hold back his own release. He didn't even have to stroke himself to get off. The cascade effect hit Mal next. Which left only Limp Dick Daniel, who was still only half hard and looking decidedly unlikely to orgasm anytime soon.

 

"Justin," the tired blond was pulled out of a deep sleep by the hissing noise next to his ear. "Hey, Just, can I . . . Is there room for me?"

 

Justin blinked his sleep rimmed eyes until he could make out Malik's face hovering a few inches away from his own where the other boy was kneeling next to the big bed in the darkened bedroom. It took a minute for the import of Mal's words to sink in. The self-confident young black man, who never put up with shit from anyone in spite of his small stature, had been sent off earlier to share Daniel's bed for the night while Paal had assumed the third spot in the big Master bed. The fact that Mal was back, creeping into the room in the middle of the night, was not a good sign.

 

"What happened. Are you alright?" Justin whispered, not reassured by the tense set to his friend's shoulders or the slight waver in his voice.

 

"That shithead! I woke up and found Daniel trying to shove his dick up my ass." Then Mal's voice broke and he had to swallow once before he went on. "The fucker wasn't even wearing a condom! He tried to claim he'd been asleep and didn't know what he was doing but I don't believe him for a fucking second. He looked wide awake to me. I told him to fuck off but I couldn't . . . I can't stay in there, Justin. I can't." Justin could hear the shuddering breath Malik had to take in order to compose himself again. "Sorry I woke you. I can just go sleep on the lumpy couch. There's no room in here. Sorry."

 

Justin quickly flung out his hand and grabbed Malik by the wrist. "Don't be stupid. You're not going anywhere. We'll make room." Justin lifted up the edge of the covers and squirmed back as much as he could to make a little space for Malik.

 

Brian, who'd been lying flat on his back with his arms crossed over his chest like a stone sarcophagus statue, was jostled awake in the process. With a small grunt of protest, he rolled over, turning his back towards the two Twinks, and wrapped his arms around the bulkier Indian man who was huddled on the far edge of the bed. This maneuver helped quite a bit, creating at least a foot of additional bed space, allowing Malik more than enough room to crawl in and cuddle up next to Justin's side.  

 

"I realize that my gorgeous body and boyish Irish charm are irresistible to most men," Brian muttered from his new position, "but don't you think this is getting a little ridiculous."

 

Brian's little joke earned him a couple of giggles from the Twinkie contingent, but the other denizen of the master bedroom was silent. "This is all my fault," Paal stated despondently. "I should go back to the other bed. You can not sleep like this."

 

As one, the other three bedmates yelled, "Shut up, Paal!" Brian's arms only got tighter around the well muscled chest and he added, "you're not going anywhere Paal. Just shut up and go back to sleep. We'll fix this in the morning."

 

"But I can not let you do this . . ." Paal seemed determined to argue.

 

"You only have two choices here Paal," Brian muttered, "and leaving isn't one of them. Now, you can either shut up and let us get some sleep or we can fuck. I'm good with both options. But we will NOT be sitting around in the middle the night talking about shit. And no one's going near that fuckwad Daniel tonight. I'll figure out something to take care of Daniel in the morning." Brian sounded convinced that his word was law and of course he'd be obeyed - which was indeed the case, since no one dared to speak up. "So what's it going to be, sleep or fuck?"

 

The giggling Twinkies crawling out from under the blankets and over the top of the two bigger men resolved that question easily. Apparently there would be no more sleep that night. At least not for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/12/15 - Sorry for the bit of angst here. I promise that I'll get you through the heavy stuff as quickly as I can so we can get back to the fun. But since we're getting closer to the action-packed climactic ending, there was no help for it. 
> 
> Credit for the 'Know When To Hold Em' Challenge goes out to 4depthoflove with additional input from Soirsa & Charlene B. Thanks, as always, for making my job easier by coming up with all these great ideas, guys!
> 
> TAG


	45. It’s All About Trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a HUGE chapter! Just HUGE. Get ready! That's all I can say . . . Hope you enjoy! TAG

Chapter 45 - It’s All About Trust. (Wednesday, July 20th)

**  
  
**

Brian woke up unable to breathe and feeling a huge weight pressing down on his chest. His left arm was also numb and he was sweating profusely. For about half a second in his half awake state he thought he might be having a heart attack or something.

Then the weight on his chest squirmed and nuzzled deeper into the crook of his neck, causing a tickling sensation to his nose where the snuggly little heart attack’s thick blond hair was falling into Brian’s face. Brian groaned and tried to shift the boneless body off the top of him. He quickly discovered his efforts were hampered by the fact that his left arm was trapped under Paal’s body and had fallen asleep. There was really nowhere to shift the blond heart attack anyway, though, since Malik was plastered so closely against Brian’s right side that there wasn’t even an inch of space.

Resignedly, Brian gave up and just let the lad continue lolling all over him. It wasn’t really THAT bad. The boy’s weight was pleasantly heavy and, once he knew what was causing it, the warm pressure on his chest was actually comforting. He also didn’t mind the hot, hard, pokey part of his blond blanket that was currently digging deliciously into his abdomen. That particular sensation was giving Brian some very tempting ideas about just where to take this frolicsome foursome this morning. If he was going to have to share his bed with three gorgeous, hot, gay men, he might as well take advantage of the situation . . .

With a little bit of effort, Brian managed to dislodge Malik from his limpet-like grip on Brian’s right arm. Mal naturally rolled away from Brian, still mostly asleep, and ended up lying on his back, which was exactly how Brian wanted him. Next, Brian extricated his arm from under Paal’s heavy shoulders and, after waiting through the pins and needles until his numb arm revived, he scooted with Justin still atop him as far to the left as possible - if he was going to make his vision for the morning come to fruition, they were going to use up a lot more of the bed space. With a not-so-gentle nip to Justin’s earlobe - the only part of the drowsy boy that he could get to the way he was still draped over the top of him - Brian roused the blond blanket.

“Good morning, Sunshine,” Brian chuckled into the owlish, blinking face as the boy sat up, still perched astraddle of Brian’s middle. “Sorry to wake you, sleepyhead, but I need you to scoot over a bit and start fucking Malik, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Huh?” the not-quite-awake, touseled twink mumbled, as he blinked and looked around him to try and figure out what was going on.

“You really are NOT a morning person, are you Sunshine,” Brian was in a very good mood this morning - waking up in the middle of a mound of gay man-flesh seemed to do that to him - and he was determined not to let sleepy blond boys derail his plans. “But, you don’t really have to be awake for this. Just scoot over, kneel between Mal’s knees and start fucking him like a good boy. Okay? Here’s a condom.”

“Does Mal need to be awake?” Justin seemed to find Brian’s instructions amusing, although he was now awake enough to manage the condom by himself. “I don’t think he’s much of a morning person either, Brian.”

“Nope. Mal doesn’t have to be awake at all. He’s going to be the base of our fucking foursome. He gets to just lie there. Well, and he’s going to be fucked by you. And he’ll be rimming Paal. But other than that, he can just lie there.”

“This sounds complicated,” Justin teased, but he’d already moved around so that he could spread Malik’s legs wide, bending them up high enough to get a really good angle of entry.

Without a hundred pounds of twinkie weighing him down, Brian was finally able to get up and move freely. He quickly climbed off the bed and manhandled a still slumbering Mal over so he was closer to the center of the bed, but with his ass angled towards the edge so that, once Justin was in place, the blond boy’s own ass was hovering within easy reach of anyone standing on the floor. Justin, who took direction quite well sometimes, shuffled around so he was where he was supposed to be and immediately pushed his already straining cock into Mal’s welcoming hole. That actually woke Mal up all the way at last. The drowsy dark-skinned lad blinked up at all the naked men swarming over him and just smiled a big toothy grin. Mal spread his legs wider and sighed contentedly as Justin began pumping into him at a slow, sensual, unhurried pace.

Paal, was sitting up by this point, looking on interestedly. Brian waved him over, ready to place the next piece in his intricate pornographic puzzle. Without interrupting Justin’s rhythm, Brian helped to hold Mal’s legs even higher - sending thanks to the Porn Gods that Mal was so incredibly limber, because if he hadn't been this wouldn’t work - then he steadied Paal while the big Indian moved to straddle Mal’s body while facing towards Justin. With a little extra effort, Brian arranged things so that Mal’s legs were crooked around under Paal’s knees, which left Mal bent in half like a pretzel but gave Paal a nice little perch to rest on so that his ass was suspended over Mal’s face and still left Mal room to breathe.

Once Paal was in place, with his ass positioned over Mal’s face and his dick pointing towards Justin, it was a piece of cake for Brian to connect all the pieces. Justin was fucking Mal and enjoying the straight shot allowed him by the extreme angle at which Mal was being held. Mal was easily able to access Paal’s ass and didn’t need any direction from Brian to start eating out the big man perched over the top of him. Paal, whose body was helping to hold back Mal’s legs, had just started enjoying the expert rimming when Brian also bent Justin over so that he could suck Paal off without a hitch while he continued to fuck Mal. And then, for the piece de resistance, Brian moved around to stand behind Justin where he quickly donned a condom of his own and carefully but forcefully pushed into Justin’s ass from behind.

“Ok, gentlemen. Let’s get this foursome started,” Brian directed, as he skillfully matched his pace to Justin’s, who had in turn matched his sucking of Paal’s dick to his fucking of Mal’s ass. “And a one, and a two, and . .  away . . . we . . . fuck!”

It was a very intense and intricate fuck. It was also Justin’s first foursome, per se. And, since he was at the center of the entire production, he was very conscious, at least at first, of the need for him to set the pace for everyone. Of course, it didn’t take very long for Justin to lose his nervousness and almost lose his place. He was simultaneously being fucked by Brian, who was also kissing him whenever possible and nibbling up and down Justin’s neck at the same time, while sliding his dick in and out of Mal’s welcoming depths and sucking off Paal’s rather long cock. Every single possible sexual part of his body was fully engaged. It was exquisite torture. It was so fucking hot that Justin feared he might spontaneously combust. And with every part of his body absorbed by the overwhelmingly erotic sensations he was being subjected to, Justin was quickly reaching a point where that fire in the pit of his stomach was about to become a conflagration.

“You’re so fucking beautiful like this, Sunshine,” Brian wasn’t helping much by constantly whispering erotic things in his ear as he nibbled at the tender flesh there. “I love watching your cock pounding into Mal’s ass. And the way your lips stretch around Paal’s dick. I fucking adore your lips, did you know that. I’ve never met anyone whose lips were more perfectly formed for sucking cock than yours. You’re so fucking hot.” Brian was purring his words into Justin’s head, as if Justin really needed any further stimulation, and each one was amplifying the sensations mounting in other parts of his body. “Look up, Justin. Look into the camera over the bed. See that? There are a thousand horny queers watching you right now. And all of them want to be me. They want to feel your hot, tight little ass pulsing around their dicks and feel your lips on their cocks. But they can’t have you. You’re all mine. All mine. All . . . Mine . . . MINE!”

The possessive tone in Brian’s words was what finally did the trick. Justin might have been able to hold out longer, but when Brian started whispering how beautiful he was and how he belonged to only Brian, that was just too much for the blissed out boy. Those words somehow lit the fuse of the smoldering fireball in his belly, sending a wildfire of electrical pulses throughout his body and short-circuiting every single nerve cell with the exception of the direct line from his spine to his cock. With a wail, the little waif convulsed, his dick throbbing with the intensity of the feelings flowing through him, and he exploded deep inside Malik.

The chain reaction that followed was unstoppable. Justin’s final thrust into Mal’s depths cascaded through the other boy’s body, tearing through him until he too fell over the edge into release. And the combined stimulus of Justin’s mouth on his hard cock, the boy’s body convulsing through the pangs of orgasm, and a similar outpouring of passion from the boy rimming him, pulled Paal into his own orgasmic throes a few seconds later.

Which left only the puppet master, Brian, who was grinning maniacally as he watched his awe-inspiring creation explode with passion right before his eyes. It was a beautifully carnal scene. Fuck he loved men’s bodies. All parts of them. And all the things he could do with them and to them. Fucking like this was oddly one of the most satisfying creative outlets he could imagine. Not to mention, that he really just liked to fuck in general. But to be able to orchestrate this much unbridled passion . . . Well, let’s just say it was a nice way to start the morning. That, almost more than the direct stimulation to his cock as Justin’s anal walls spasmed deliciously around him, was what got Brian off that morning.

“And that’s a wrap, boys and boys,” Brian groaned as the vibrations from his own orgasm slowly died out and he let himself collapse against Justin’s heaving, panting back. “Good work this morning!” He laughed as the whole moil of them rolled over, the various pieces of his porn puzzle disengaging while they all sucked in desperately needed air. “Now, why don’t you all head to the shower while I get a nap. Oh, and somebody bring me a coffee when it’s ready. Thanks, kids.”

“Fine, your highness,” Justin giggled and swatted Brian’s bare arse as he rolled off the bed. “We, your humble sex slaves, will go prepare the royal breakfast while the sex whisperer rests.” Justin bent to kiss Brian deeply before he crawled off the bed. “You know, I could probably be convinced to become a morning person after all, as long as you promise to always wake me up like that.”

“I don’t think so, Sunshine,” Brian mumbled as he rolled over and pulled the least wet part of the covers over his body. “If I did THAT every morning, I probably WOULD have a fucking heart attack - and not the fun blond boy kind, either,”

Justin wasn’t sure what the hell Brian was talking about, but by then Brian was snoring away, so he would just have to remember to ask him about that enigmatic statement later. Right now he had his marching orders, so he was off to the showers with the rest of the sex slaves and then he had coffee to make. He sighed. A sex slave’s job was never done, was it . . . Not that Justin was complaining, mind you.

"We've looked fucking everywhere, Brian," Justin complained. "I don't know where he could be hiding the shit. The Break Room is the only place where there are no cameras and we've searched in here, like, four times. But where else could he be hiding the stuff that no one is seeing it?"

“I’ve got no clue, Sunshine,” Brian plopped down in the the recliner chair that he’d just restored to its upright position after searching underneath it for the nth time. “Unless Daniel’s using a variety of steroids that’s in pill form or something? But I doubt it. Most of the guys I know who use roids like the injectible stuff. They say it works better. And Daniel strikes me as the type to care about that. But if he’s shooting up, he’s got to be doing it somewhere that there are no cameras. Otherwise he’d be out on his ass already. And, as far as I know, this room is the only place on the property where there are no cameras.”

“Well, that’s not precisely true, Brian.” Malik piped up. “A couple of weeks ago, during one of the outdoor challenges, Kerek and I were trying to get out of the sun so we went over to the corner of the yard and sat down under one of the big oak trees over there. We were there for quite a while, and I guess we were missed, because eventually one of the servants came to find us. he told us that they were worried because nobody could find us since that corner was out of camera range. Which means that there’s at least one blind spot around the Residence. And I bet that, if there’s one, there’s others.” Mal looked around and found his co-conspirators smiling as widely as he was. “What do you want to bet Daniel’s figured that out to and is using one of those blind spots for shooting up and storing his drugs?”

“Bingo! That’s got to be it!” Justin crowed.

“Okay. So we just need to figure out where all the other blind spots are and go search them,” Brian went on, standing up and moving around to where Justin was sitting in front of one of the Break Room computers. “Can you get us into the site, Sunshine. we can maybe scan through the camera angles and see if we can pinpoint any other blind spots.”

“Wait! You guys can get onto the website for the game? No fucking way!” Mal was evidently pissed off by this disclosure. “How long have you been able to do that?”

“Since, like, the first week,” Justin shrugged sheepishly. “We’ve been checking so we know what challenges are coming up,” he admitted.

“Fuck! You little cheater! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were doing that!” Mal was scowling angrily at his friend. “And you - you’re a BIG cheater! Damn it! You could have at least clued me in too. I mean, we’ve been sharing a bed almost every night and you two didn’t think I’d want to join in on your little secret . . .”

“Sorry, Mal. We weren’t intentionally excluding you,” Justin apologized but didn’t stop his efforts to log into the website. “To be honest, it didn’t really give us much of an edge. Well, maybe at first, but after that it didn’t matter, because we had no input into the challenges or any way to prepare for them, really.” Justin clicked and typed for a few more seconds and then was finally on the Jerk@work website. “You could have done it too, by the way. These computers have the password for the site saved - probably so that the staff could get into the site if they needed to. And the best thing is that you don’t even have to pay.”

Brian and Mal gathered around behind Justin’s chair and they spent several minutes panning through the various camera angles and trying to figure out where any possible blind spots were. Before Justin logged off they were able to locate about four areas out on the patio and in the yard where the cameras wouldn’t reach no matter what angle they tried. All they had to do was head out there and search.

“I’m going to go hang with Paal while you guys search,” Justin announced. “He’s been up there alone the whole time we’ve been down here and I don’t trust Daniel not to be harassing him whenever Paal’s alone. We really need to do something. I’m actually kind of worried about Paal. He’s still acting sort of off, you know.”

“Good idea, Sunshine. Okay, Mal and I will play detective and you go be the guard dog. But don’t confront Daniel if you don’t have to. He’s likely to take advantage of things and I don’t trust him where you’re concerned, Justin,” Brian asserted his protective nature with a hot kiss and a quick fondle before he and Mal headed out to the yard.

Justin simply smiled after them, remembering Brian’s words from earlier that morning . . . ‘All . . . Mine!’

“Yep, Mr. Kinney,” Justin mumbled as he followed the others more slowly out of the Break Room and up the stairs. “But, don’t forget. That makes YOU all mine, too!”

Unfortunately, the search efforts proved fruitless once again. There really weren’t that many places to hide a drug stash outside in the yard. So, even if there were blind spots there, Brian didn’t think Daniel would be able to take advantage of them. He couldn’t see Daniel carrying his drug paraphernalia around while going to and fro. They must still be missing something.

By the time they made it back inside, they discovered that Brian’s prediction about Daniel harassing Justin and Paal was spot on. As they came into the Greatroom, Brian and Malik discovered Justin and Paal ensconced on the big sectional couch with Daniel looming over them. Justin was sitting up, his body language showing that the young man was ready for any confrontation. Paal, meanwhile, was huddled against the back of the couch, looking as if he’d like to sink into the couch cushions and disappear. Even from a distance, Brian could tell that Paal was intimidated by Daniel to the point that he was trying to become invisible. And, while Paal had never been the outgoing type, this abject lack of self-confidence was new and not very complimentary to the usually calm, reasonably self-assured man they’d come to know.

“. . . I’ve had all the rest, Cupcake, and I’m done with them. But, if you’re ever curious, I’VE got plenty of room in my bed these days,” Daniel was bragging loudly, looking contemptuously at Paal and at the same time trying to leer at Justin. “Maybe you could do a better job pleasing me than the dregs I’ve had to put up with so far.”

“I am sorry, Daniel. I did not mean to disappoint you,” Paal seemed compelled to respond even though Daniel wasn’t even directly addressing him.

Justin turned to look at Paal, who was looking down at his lap very submissively, curious and confused about why anyone would continue to act so deferentially towards someone who’d hurt him the way Daniel had. Justin knew that Paal was afraid of Daniel - he’d confessed as much to Justin when they were talking privately the day before down in the Break Room. And the rest of Paal’s body language betrayed a similar lack of trust around the bullying man. Paal seemed to shrink in on himself as soon as Daniel had approached. He started fidgeting and picking at the trim on the couch cushion. He even went so far as to pull over one of the throw pillows, using it as a shield over his lap. And yet, he still spoke to Daniel as if he wanted - needed - to find some way to please the man who’d hurt him so much.

Brian, coming up from behind Daniel and as yet undetected, was noticing some of the same signs in Paal’s demeanor. He hadn’t spent a lot of one-on-one time with Paal - personality-wise they were very different, so Brian just hadn’t felt that same attraction to Paal that he had to Justin or even Malik. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the man. He did. It was just that they had nothing in common. Brian was the last person who would toady to the rest of the world in order to gain their approval or acceptance. He was the lone wolf type, who didn’t give a damn what the rest of the world thought. Or at least Brian tried to be that person. Paal, on the other hand, showed an almost compulsive desire to please those around him. The need to be the peacemaker in the group. Paal was always an eager follower but never showed any signs of initiative whereas Brian was the take charge type. They were just so very different in so many ways and, because of that, they’d always gravitated apart. This was really the first chance Brian had had to closely observe the man.

So, even though Brian was naturally inclined to rush in and protect both Paal and Justin, he held back for a moment and simply watched the interaction between the three men. He was curious to see how Paal would react to Daniel. He still didn’t understand why the man hadn’t taken a stand and turned the man in to Ted. Brian knew that Paal didn’t like the guy anymore than the rest of them did, even though he’d never come right out and said so. And, after what Daniel had done, you’d think that Paal would jump on the excuse to get Daniel ousted. But, he hadn’t and Brian didn’t understand why.

He likewise didn’t understand why Paal was sitting there on the couch all huddled in on himself looking sad and worried. If it were him he’d be angry, not cowering. He would be standing up to Daniel, yelling at him or at least showing some backbone the same way Justin was doing right then. But not Paal. Paal was still just sitting there and letting Justin speak for him.

And then something in Brian’s mind snapped and it all became instantly clear to him.

Paal wouldn’t stand up to Daniel. He couldn’t. It wasn’t in his nature. And it was more than the bias of his cultural upbringing. It was something inherent in Paal’s personality. The need to please others. The way he was always happier being led by others. The need to let others assume control . . . Paal was a natural submissive! It all made perfect sense to Brian now.

“Danny Boy. Just the scum bag I wanted to see,” Brian finally approached the group and interrupted the man’s ridiculous bragging. “Thought you should know that you won’t be entertaining Justin or anyone else in YOUR room tonight or any other night. You’re moving. You’ll be sleeping on the couch from now on. Paal and Malik will be taking the second bedroom starting tonight.”

“Like fuck I will! Whatever you’re smoking it’s addled your brain, Kinney. I’m not fucking sleeping on any uncomfortable couch.” Daniel spouted, his temper boiling up at the mere sight of Brian even without the added insult of Brian’s summary pronouncement about the sleeping arrangements.

“Yes, Daniel. You will,” Brian smiled evilly at the man he now hated with every fiber of his being. “Because if you don’t agree to voluntarily move to the couch, Justin will be reporting to the show’s producers how you tried to rape him this morning out in the yard.”

“What the hell are you talking about? I didn’t try to rape the Cupcake or anyone else! I wasn’t anywhere near him except for the last fifteen minutes. And there’s plenty of video cameras around taping everything to prove I didn’t touch him.” Daniel reasoned, but spoke warily because he could tell from Brian’s stance that the man had already thought about this issue and wasn’t phased by it at all.

“Yeah, that would be the case, except for those blind spots out in the yard where the cameras don’t reach,” Brian sneered at the now worried bully boy. “You could have easily cornered poor little Justin here in one of those out of the way spots and threatened him. And since Justin is so small and weak,” Brian winked at his ferocious little blond, who immediately assumed a simpering, wounded waif look, and somehow managed to look like the poor, little, helpless blond boy that Brian had just alluded to, “it would be entirely plausible that you had taken advantage of him when he was alone and had nobody to protect him. And, after what you did to Paal - which, by the way, was documented by a medical professional - as well as trying to fuck Mal last night without a condom, nobody’s going to believe a fucking word you say. And Justin will, of course, have me and Malik as eye-witnesses if he needs them. It’s really a slam dunk case, I’m afraid. So, what’ll it be, Daniel? Sleep on the couch and leave the rest of us alone, or get kicked out of the game altogether?”

“Oh, and don’t forget that I would feel compelled to file criminal charges too,” Justin added, with his own version of an evil grin. “So, it wouldn’t be just getting kicked out of the game, you’d probably do jail time as well.”

“That’s right, Sunshine. I forgot about that. Hmmmm. If it were me, Daniel, I’d pick the couch over a jail cot any day. Wouldn’t you?” Brian emphasized his point with a gesture to the couch in question and continuing with that sickly sweet, completely evil smile.

“Fuck you!” Daniel snarled, his face going dark red as rage suffused his entire body.

“Yeah. I don’t think so. Not considering your on-going impotence problem. I mean, even if I were inclined to let your mangy dick near my ass, you couldn’t get it up long enough to get the job done. In fact, a non-inflated inner tube shows more promise than your limp dick did last night.” Brian had, by this time moved around so that he was standing protectively next to Justin, with their two bodies also blocking Daniel from getting past them to where Paal was still hiding amid the cushions of the couch. “So, Danny Boy. Should I leave a pillow down here for you tonight or call in Theodore right now.”

*Arrrrrgggggghhhhhh* Daniel growled out his frustration, then turned, picked up the sole remaining end table and tossed it across the room where it shattered in an explosion of glass and metal.

Daniel had stomped off before the last tinkle of broken glass had hit the floorboards. The rest of them stood there and watched Daniel's retreating backside leaving through one door while two of The Master's servants ran in through the other to find out what had caused the ruckus. At the sight of the two burly masked men - or at least the sight of one of them - a smile of inspiration lit up Brian's face. 'What perfect timing,' Brian thought.

"Paal, would you mind going over there and explaining to Campbell what happened. I don't want him thinking any of us had anything to do with another broken end table," Brian ordered, noting the alacrity with  witch witc

h Paal rose to do his bidding,

"Campbell?" Paal asked.

"Yeah. The big guy on the left," Brian pointed to the older of the two servants, who just happened to be an acquaintance of his from the Liberty Baths.

"Of course, Brian," Paal replied deferentially and moved off towards the tall, extremely well-built servant.

"Hmmmmm. Would you look at that," Brian said cryptically, shaking his head and smiling as Paal trotted over to the servant, who, in turn, smiled broadly at the approaching Indian man.

"Yeah. It really has been a bad week around here for the furniture, hasn't it?" Justin commented, apparently thinking Brian had been referring to the pile of smashed up metal.

"I wouldn’t be too worried, Sunshine," Brian snaked an arm around his boy's shoulders and squeezed him tight into his side. "I'm sure that our fun little foursome this morning was probably a big enough draw to bring in sufficient revenue to cover the cost of that table. But if you're worried about Theodore's finances, we could always organize an afternoon foursome too."

"You know I'm always up for a challenge, Brian," Justin grinned up at the big letch. "But, speaking of Challenges, it's still Whacky Wednesday - remember the whole tag-team masturbation thing - and I'm afraid you're it!" Justin reached over and picked up a Tenga egg out of the basket sitting on the coffee table and tossed it to Brian. "Time to start Whacking, Mr. Kinney. Enjoy!"

"Happy to oblige, Sunshine. Happy to oblige," Brian popped open the egg and immediately applied the masturbation aide to his dick right then and there. "In fact, I'd be more than happy to stick my dick almost anywhere you'd like it. Although, I can think of better places than this little piece of plastic, Sunshine. Can't you?"

Justin might have thought up some witty reply, if he wasn't already too fascinated by the toothsome image of Brian whacking off in front of him. Just then he couldn't really think of anything much. Justin really loved Whacky Wednesdays.

Brian came into the master bedroom after having ensured that Daniel was where he was supposed to be on the downstairs couch and Malik and Paal were happily tucked away in the second bedroom, to find Justin sitting up in bed, scratching at his sketchpad. For once, Justin was all alone in the large California King-sized bed. Brian chuckled and then launched himself from about four feet away, landing in a sprawl on top of the covers. Justin laughed back at Brian's ridiculous antics and then rolled over to join him in the center of the big mattress.

"So, Sunshine, what do you want to do now that we're finally all alone?" Brian asked with a teasing tone.

"I don't know. Maybe just roll around and enjoy all the space," Justin offered as he started to follow his own advice and roll back and forth.

"You twat," Brian shook his head at the little twinkie's frolicking. "You COULD do that, if you were four. I, however, was thinking of more grown-up games."

"I could handle some grownup games. What exactly were you thinking," Justin rolled back towards Brian and propped his head up on his hand in an adorably innocent pose.

Brian paused for a moment, trying to figure out if he was really serious about what he was thinking. He thought he was ready. But it was a big step. It was an especially huge step for someone like Brian Kinney. The more he'd seen of Justin's inherent kindness, though - the way Justin had stood up for Paal, taken charge of the situation, shown so much empathy and concern - the more he was inclined to trust this incredible young man.

To be perfectly honest, Brian really wanted this. He yearned for it. It had been so long since he let himself indulge. And watching Justin, day after day, fucking the other guys with that enormous and very pretty cock of his, had given Brian an itch of monumental proportions.

So, yeah, Brian conceded it was definitely time. He wanted this and he thought that Justin, in spite of his extreme youth, was the perfect man to scratch this particular itch. And even though Brian was still a little uncertain, he was willing to give it a try. Maybe a little test first, but yes, he was willing to try and trust. And he hoped that Justin would understand all that he couldn't say aloud.

"Well . . ." Brian pulled open the drawer of the bedside table, fished around inside and eventually pulled out the toy he was looking for. "I've been saving this for a special occasion."

"Wow! Isn't that one of the toys from the Fourth of July?" Justin asked as he reached out for the thick red ribbed dildo and examined it more closely. "That would definitely constitute a grown-up game. But I don't know, Brian. That would, by far, be the biggest thing I've ever had up my ass."

"Yeah, well, it’ll be the biggest thing I've ever had up my ass too," Brian stated in a hushed voice, looking at Justin expectantly.

Justin's forehead wrinkled with momentary confusion, his eyebrows lowering, before flying upward in surprise when Brian's intent finally became clear to him. He looked down at the giant dildo in his hand, noting the large circumference of each ribbed section, and then looked back up at Brian. Justin knew that Brian trusting him with this was huge. Bigger than huge. It was monumental. It was life altering. Justin stared intently into Brian's large hazel eyes for several long moments, trying to divine whether or not this complex man was truly serious about what he'd just proposed. But he didn't see any doubts or hint of indecision, all Justin saw was a naked openness that had never been there before.

"Okay . . ." Justin tried to sound confident and supportive, without letting on that he was just a little bit daunted by the task ahead of him. More than anything, Justin wanted to make this perfect for Brian. But, based on what little he knew, that could prove very difficult. It would take a lot to get past Brian's fear in order to make this experience pleasurable for him.

Brian aimed a thin smile in Justin's direction and then rolled over onto his stomach without further comment. He silently assembled an assortment of pillows which he balled up under his hips. Then he simply laid there and waited patiently for Justin.

Justin pumped several copious handfuls of lube into his palm from the bottle next to the bed and applied it to the dildo. He then set that aside and turned towards Brian. You could tell how tense he was from just a cursory glance. Brian's shoulders were hunched up almost to his ears and, even though his face was buried in a pillow, Justin could tell he was breathing heavily. When Justin laid his right hand on Brian's shoulder blade, the big man actually jumped a little, seemingly surprised by the touch.

Justin knew he should probably just get on with things, and that Brian wouldn't noticeably relax no matter what he did, but he still wanted to take the time to touch and soothe his charge a little. He ran his fingers gently up and down Brian's back, feeling the tense muscles under his fingertips. Moving on, Justin let his hands trail lower, sliding across the silky skin of Brian's lower back. He added a light and reassuring kiss here and there as he went. The already taut muscles tensed even more when the boy's hand brushed over one firm butt cheek but Justin persisted, easing away the tension with his lips as he moved down lower and lower until his face neared the top of Brian’s crack.

The encouraging *Mmmmmm* that vibrated through Brian’s body gave Justin the little bit of courage he needed to press on. He gently pried apart the delectable halves of Brian’s ass and took a long swipe with his tongue down the path and over the tightly clenched dark pink pucker. Brian’s already rigid muscles seized up tighter for one brief moment and then he relaxed again, letting Justin have total access to the formerly forbidden folds. Justin would have smiled if his lips weren’t otherwise engaged, but he did hum an approving noise that he hoped would communicate to Brian a sense of reassurance, while he continued to lick and nibble around the sensitive site. From the agreeable sounds Brian was now making, Justin figured that he must be doing something right, and he wanted Brian to be as ready as he possibly could be before they proceeded, so he continued on with more of the same.

By the time Justin was tongue fucking Brian’s tightly constricted opening, he could feel the relaxation of not only the anal muscles but every part of Brian. He quickly replaced his tongue with a well-lubed finger, then another, and dexterously worked at the ring of muscles. He needed to make sure Brian was as well prepared as possible. He worked at it for several minutes until he could feel very little resistance left and then turned to the big red toy he’d readied earlier.

Ready or not, it was time.

Justin slowly worked the bulbous head of the big red dildo past the outer guard muscles of Brian’s still tight pucker. In spite of all the preparation he’d done, this wasn’t going to be easy. Brian was as tight as a virgin - a born again virgin, maybe, but still . . . It took a lot of patience, and he could tell that he was causing Brian a lot of discomfort, but there was no help for it. Once he got the thing in, then Justin could concentrate on making it good for his guy.

Finally, with a grunt from Brian, the first big bulge was past the outer ring of constriction and both Justin and Brian sighed. After that it went a bit easier. Brian was still too tense to actually be enjoying the experience yet, but the well-lubed phallus inexorably slid deeper and deeper, past one ridge after another, until Justin was satisfied that Brian was as ready as he was going to get. Brian’s body stiffened when Justin paused, apparently sensing the same thing and instinctively fighting against it.

“Shhh, Brian. It’s okay. I’ve got you. Just relax. I want you to enjoy this. I want to make this so good for you that you only ever remember how amazing this time was. You’ll only remember me and I’ll always be there. You can do this, Brian. I know you can,” Justin crooned, hoping that his voice, if not the words themselves, would soothe Brian’s trepidation.

And seeing as there was no complaint from the object of Justin’s intense concentration, he opted to plow ahead. He pulled the dildo out a tiny bit and then pushed it back in. Again. And once more, trying to angle it to hit Brian’s prostate but a little hampered by the sheer size of the thing. It was sort of unwieldy and Brian was still so fucking tense. Justin wasn’t sure that he’d be able to accomplish his goal and actually make this experience pleasurable for Brian, but he had to keep trying.

Before he got much further, though, Brian seemed to reach some internal crisis point and reached his hand back to grab ahold of Justin’s wrist. “Stop! Just . . . just . . . give me a minute. I can’t . . . I can’t . . .”

Brian was now panting heavily and what little Justin could see of his face looked tortured. He immediately stopped his motions and moved around so that he was lying next to and slightly behind Brian instead of kneeling on the bed. Justin carefully wrapped his arms around the stiff body, letting his hands play in the baby-fine strands of Brian’s hair, petting him and rubbing comforting invisible patterns over his skin wherever they touched.

“Shhhh. I’ve got you Brian. I’ve got you. You’re doing great. It’s okay,” Justin kept up a stream of constant whispered encouragement, not even bothering to listen to his own words, just hoping the sound of his voice would be enough to assuage Brian’s fear.

It seemed to work, too. After several minutes, Brian’s breathing slowed and his body lost some of the tense rigidity. “More,” he breathed out the simple direction, then added, “but, keep talking, okay? I need to hear your voice. I need to . . . I need to know it’s you, Sunshine.”

“You’re fucking amazing, Brian. I’m so proud of you,” Justin maintained his position holding Brian while lying behind him, but reached down with his free hand and grabbed onto the dildo once more. “I know you can do this. I know you can . . .” his words repetitious and meaningless but hopefully just the sound of Justin’s voice was all Brian really needed.

And that must have worked, because it took a very short time afterwards for Brian to begin responding to the stimulus of the dildo’s slow, steady rhythm. With their bodies lying so closely together, and Brian held as firmly to Justin’s chest as was possible, the younger man could feel every nuance of reaction. The rapidly beating heart under his left hand began to stutter and Brian’s hips tilted back and forth in time with Justin’s motions. Brian’s breathing changed to small whimpers of uncontrollable heat, the ‘uhn’ and ‘oh’ vocalizations barely audible to Justin in spite of their close proximity. Finally, there was a flutter of the taut abdominal muscles and then a tremor vibrated throughout the man’s core, shaking them both with it’s intensity as Justin held onto the body convulsing in his arms and felt Brian’s seed pulsing out in an abrupt flood.

“Justin. Justin! Oh, fuck, Justin,” Brian moaned, his name sounding so beautiful coming from his lover’s lips that Justin felt a clenching in his own gut that was close to orgasmic.

But then the passionate cries changed and the happy little moans morphed into sobs that wracked Brian’s body even more violently than his release had a moment before. The passion of his release had apparently also released a flood of emotions that Brian couldn’t stop. Justin couldn’t do anything other than hold on. It didn’t last long though. The sobs were quickly muffled when Brian rolled his face into the pillows and, with a supreme effort - one Justin could feel as Brian’s heaving lungs took in deep cleansing breaths - he quickly mastered his emotional outburst.

Justin had continued his patter of meaningless consoling words all through, but finally, when Brian fell quiet, he did as well, ending with just one last, “Shhhh, Brian. I’ve got you.”

They lay there, unmoving for longer than either could reckon. Just breathing. Just existing. Just holding on to each other. Not thinking.

“I’m going to take the dildo out now, Brian,” Justin eventually spoke up, letting his fingers lightly brush against Brian’s skin as he moved his hand downward, wanting to make sure Brian wasn’t surprised in any way by his actions.

When the toy lay abandoned on the far edge of the bed, Justin carefully maneuvered Brian over so that the bigger man was now lying on the boy’s smaller, but still sturdy chest. In this position, Justin could still keep ahold of him but also see a portion of Brian’s face. The older man looked peaceful and relaxed in a way that Justin had never seen in him before. His eyes were hooded but still open and there was an upturn at the corners of the expressive lips that told Justin that Brian wasn’t unhappy. He was calm. It was good.

Justin lay there and let his fingers play in the auburn locks. He didn’t want to disturb the moment of peace, but maybe this was the right time to pry just a little? Maybe Brian needed a little prodding in order to finally lay whatever had brought him to this point to rest.

“Who did this, Brian? Who was it that hurt you?” Justin asked, keeping his voice low enough that their words would remain private.

Brian didn’t respond for so long that Justin thought he might have drifted off to sleep. But then, right before Justin would have resigned himself to remaining ignorant, Brian spoke up. “Luke Simmons . . . my roommate in college . . . and his buddies. I . . . It wasn’t . . . *sigh* . . . It was . . . a bad experience.” Then Brian fell silent again, his breathing slowly evening out until he drifted off to sleep, and Justin knew that was all he was going to get that night.

He hoped it was enough to let Brian finally lay those particular demons to rest.

Justin continued to lie there and play with Brian’s hair, too busy thinking to relax sufficiently to sleep. He couldn’t believe the strength and beauty he held in his arms. He was overwhelmed by the trust this complicated man was bestowing on him and hoped that he’d prove worthy. And, more than anything else, Justin hoped that Brian could feel how much he returned that trust. Who would have thought that signing up for a Summer of Sin would bring Justin to this place? Would bring him to Brian?

“You are so fucking beautiful, Brian,” Justin stated one more time, moved to say aloud what he’d been feeling for a long time now, and only daring to do it because he knew Brian was asleep. “I love you, Brian. I fucking love you so much . . .”

Then, remembering suddenly where he was and that he really didn’t have any privacy, even here in the dark in his bed, Justin looked directly into the camera across from him. It was too late to take back his declaration though - not that he would even if he had the chance. Justin smiled then, happy to have finally said what was in his heart even if he had just announced it to the entire world. As long as the subject of his declaration hadn’t heard it . . .

“Shhhh,” Justin put his index finger in front of his lips as he spoke directly to the camera. “Don’t tell anyone. It’ll be our secret!” Then they boy giggled quietly before finally relaxing back into the pillows and eventually drifting off to sleep himself.

Anyone still watching online, might have noticed that the older man who was supposedly slumbering on the blond boy’s chest smiled broadly as soon as the kid’s light snoring proved he was asleep.

“You’re terrible at keeping secrets, Sunshine.”

**  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/13/15 - Just so happy that I finally got to that end scene. I've had that in mind for a while and . . . hope you liked it. TAG


	46. You’re Glowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of fall out from the last few chapters - Will Brian be able to deal with Justin's big disclosure or will he run for the hills? What's going to happen about Paal? Do you think Justin can reconcile with his mother now that she's kicked Craig out? What's with the glow-in-the-dark stuff on the table? Read on and see. TAG

Chapter 46 - You’re Glowing. (Monday, July 25th).

**  
  
**

The snoozing, snoring, still-sunshiney-even-while-sleeping, sprite was curled up on his right side, facing towards Brian with his left hand resting lightly on his bedmate's hip. Brian was lying on his left side, propped up on his arm, and had been staring down at the other man while he slept for probably a good half hour now. Justin was deeply asleep, likely still exhausted from their middle of the night wake-up-and-fuck-me-athon. Or maybe it was just that, like any other teenaged boy, he slept like the dead. Whatever it was, it had provided Brian with a long period of peaceful contemplation while Sunshine gazing.

He'd also been conducting an interesting experiment during this time. To re-test his hypothesis, Brian again shifted his body slightly, wiggling his hips ever so gently but enough that the motion jostled Justin's hand and caused it to fall off onto the mattress. The little sleeping beauty licked his lips, uttered a tiny *unnnnhhh* and then promptly rolled close enough to Brian so his left leg could hook around Brian's right calf - all without waking up. This was about the fifth time Brian had tried this experiment, and every single time he'd tried to move away the tired twink had instinctively reached out in his sleep to reestablish some kind of contact. It was as if, even in his sleep, Justin couldn't stand not to be touching Brian in some way. Brian found himself highly amused by these findings.

He was also just a little bit freaked out.

In between his experimental trials, Brian had been staring at this captivating kid and trying to figure him out. What was it about this one teenaged twinkie? Why, out of all the guys that Brian had fucked over the years, did he find himself so attracted to this one inexperienced, overly enthusiastic, occasionally irritating boy? Justin was way too young for him, came from a completely different social class and was not really his usual type at all. And yet, this was the one person he'd trusted enough to share his deepest darkest secret with? It made absolutely no sense.

It had been several days since Brian's foray into Really Big Sex Toy Land - and Justin's subsequent not-so-secret declaration - and Brian still didn't know what to think. In all his thirty years, no one had ever said they loved him before. Well, not said it and really meant it.

His mother had often told him as a child that God loved him, which he'd quickly figured out was a lie because if it was true then why would God give him Jack and Joan Kinney as parents? His friends had sometimes told him they loved various things he did, as in: 'Brian, I love that you're such a free spirit' - Lindsey - or, 'I love hearing your Friday Night Fuck stories, Brian' - the gang - or, 'love that (fill in the blank expensive object he'd purchased and given to someone) you got me, Brian, thanks'. Deb had been known to say she loved him like a son, but that was usually followed by a slap to the back of his head and a lecture about something he'd done which she disapproved of. And he and Mikey had teased each other for years, repeatedly telling each other 'You know I love you - Always have, always will'. But, as far back as he could remember, no one had ever just flat out, seriously, intentionally, told Brian that they loved him and meant it.

So what the fuck was he supposed to think now? Was he supposed to DO something about it? Was he supposed to SAY something? There was probably some protocol he was unfamiliar with that he should be following in this type of situation, but what? If he was a lesbian or lived in some RomCom movie the answers would probably be easily apparent, but he couldn't see it.

And what about the fact that Justin hadn't said anything to him since that night - not about the dildo thing, or the crying in his lap thing, or even the disclosure of his big secret thing, let alone the supposedly secret love thing. Brian had waited for days for some type of repercussions to hit. He kept expecting Justin to act differently towards him. To press him for more information, to express sympathy or pity or undying devotion or do . . . something! But there was nothing. Justin hadn't acted in any way differently towards him. He hadn't said anything or done anything out of the ordinary. They'd both just kept on fucking along, all day, every day, just like normal.

Brian felt like he was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was nerve-racking. He'd even briefly contemplated doing something just to instigate a reaction from Justin. If it had been anyone other than Justin, Brian would've taken a stand, forced the issue, demanded some answers, and then shoved whoever it was off the famous Kinney Cliff. Maybe he was getting too old for all the drama? Maybe he was simply curious to see what Justin would do? Or, maybe it was that weird love thing hanging out there over his head. But for whatever reason, Brian just couldn't do that this time.

Which left him lying here in bed, staring bemusedly down on this beautiful blond boy who'd said he loved Brian and who seemingly couldn't resist reaching out for Brian even in his sleep, at a complete loss as to what to do next.

Well, maybe not a complete loss . . . Brian reached down between their two bodies, grabbed hold of Justin's morning wood, and started sliding his hand up and down the long thick shaft. He might not know what else to do, but Brian did know how to fuck the boy senseless. And, for lack of any better solution, that would just have to do for now.

Since it was Monday - their day off - everyone was just lazing around this morning. All the boys, except for Daniel, were currently lounging on the couch in the Greatroom. Justin was scribbling away in his sketchbook once again, probably drawing another picture of Brian's dick. Mal and Paal were giggling over some implausible passage in another of the Bhutz books. Brian hadn't yet decided what he wanted to do with his morning.

Right about then, the main entrance door to the Residence opened and Campbell walked in  followed by the usual contingent of spa day techs. That gave Brian a few ideas. He got up off the couch, careful not to joggle his avid artiste, and sidled over to where the big brawny servant was standing as he gave the spa guys their directions for the day.  

“Hey, Campbell,” Brian said as soon as the spa folks had headed upstairs, toting all their gear for the day’s beauty regimens. “How’s it going?”

“Kinney,” Campbell responded, sounding a little leery about this unexpected greeting. “I’m fine. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Nah. Just wanted to say ‘Hey’ and see how you were doing these days,” Brian knew he was terrible at small talk, and normally he wouldn’t bother, but he didn’t really know how to breach the subject he wanted to address yet.

“Kinney . . . you’ve seen me here at the Residence pretty much every day for almost two months now and you’ve never once come over to talk to me, let alone asked how I was doing. What’s up?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all. Just bored - it’s Monday and there’s not much happening . . . So, anything new and exciting going on lately at the baths?” Brian thought that was a good segue into what he wanted to discuss - well, good enough, at least.

“Nothing much new. Same old, same old,” Campbell answered, looking at Brian curiously. “Don’t you get enough action around here, Kinney? I wouldn’t think you’d be fondly reminiscing about the baths when you’re already getting about as much as you can handle.”

“There’s no such thing as ‘enough’, Campbell. Thought you knew that,” Brian joked, but he found himself looking over at Justin as he mouthed the sorry platitude and briefly wondered if he might actually be proven wrong someday soon. “No, I was just thinking about the last time we met up at the baths. You remember?’

“The last time we ‘met up’? You mean the one time we met there and fucked? Yeah, I remember. What of it?” If Campbell wasn’t so intrigued by where Brian seemed to be going with this, he would have left already.

“Yeah. That time . . . If I remember correctly, you said that you hadn’t bottomed since your last sub had moved away.” Brian looked sideways at the big, muscle-bound leather daddy, trying to gauge his reaction.

“Yeah . . . So?”

“I was just curious if you’d taken on a new sub yet?” Brian asked, trying for nonchalant.

“What the hell business is it of yours, Kinney?”

“None at all, actually,” Brian smiled to try to diffuse the edge of anger that he heard arising in Campbell’s voice. “But . . . I did notice something recently that brought you to mind. Thought you might find this particular development rather interesting.” Brian noted that Campbell’s eyes - or what he could see of them through the leather mask all the servants had to wear while in the Residence - were showing even more curious interest now.

Brian turned back towards the group of men he’d just left on the couch and grinned. This should be good. If he knew Campbell, all he needed was a little demonstration and then . . . well, who knew.

“Hey, Paal! Come over here,” Brian called out and grinned even wider when he noted the quick response from the handsome and eager Indian man who jumped up and trotted over.

“Yes, Brian. Is there something that you needed?” Paal asked, polite and deferential as always.

“Actually, yes. I could use a blow job.” Brian stated plainly - wording his query more like a demand than a request and happy to see that Paal didn’t even blink at being virtually ordered into the action.

“Of course, Brian. I would be very happy to help you out with that.” Paal chuckled and dropped accommodatingly to his knees, taking Brian’s dick into his mouth with evident gusto.

*Mmmmmm* “That’s very good, Paal,” Brian praised him and, right on cue, the dark brown eyes raised up to his with an ingratiating obedience that said it all. “You’re a good boy, Paal.” Brian petted the thick, dark hair and then turned to Campbell, who had been watching all this unfold with intense interest. “Don’t you agree, Campbell?” Brian waggled his eyebrows with a meaningful leer. “Paal is a very good boy. You might even say he’s a ‘natural’ at this. He’s got a great mouth, too. Not to mention a decent ass AND he’s not averse to using his cock on occasion, either, should anyone like that.” Brian let his head drop back as Paal’s ministrations brought him rather quickly towards completion. “Ahhhhh! Yes! Whew. That was very nice, Paal. Thank you.” Brian smiled down at the amenable younger man, who was still kneeling and smiling up at Brian and Campbell as he wiped a trickle of cum off his lips.

“It was my pleasure, Brian. Anytime.” Paal responded deferentially.

“Well, now that THAT’S taken care of, I’m going to go get a trim and maybe a manicure,” Brian rubbed his hands together and put on a happy, benevolent expression. “Paal, you should stay here and tell Campbell all about that one modelling job you did for Wilson’s Leather Stores. Did I mention how hot Paal looks in leather, especially with that swarthy skin and black hair? So, you boys talk amongst yourselves and get to know one another. I’m off. Cheers!”

Brian walked away from the pair, who were now chatting animatedly, proud of his morning’s machinations. Campbell was a good guy. As Leather Daddies went, he was kind and compassionate and would like nothing better than to have a nice, compliant sub that he could protect and take care of. Paal, on the other hand, really needed someone to help him break out of his shell - especially after the recent run-in with Daniel, which had decimated the man’s self-confidence and nearly obliterated his naturally trusting nature. Brian didn’t know if anything would come of this idea of his, but who knew. Stranger things had happened.

And, really, who needed some skanky online matchmaking service when you had Brian Kinney in your corner?

Justin and Brian were laughing at some wisecrack he’d made about the simpering manicurist as they came into the Break Room later in the afternoon. Brian thought that they seemed to be doing that a lot these days - laughing, that is. He wasn’t even sure what the fuck was so funny, but the kid did seem to get his sense of humor better than anyone he’d met before. That probably had something to do with that whole ‘attraction’ thing Brian had been musing about earlier in bed, right? Whatever. Brian had already used up his daily allotment of introspection and decided not to sweat it. If the kid found his cutting remarks witty, who was he to complain.

They both were still chuckling as they took up their respective spots at the two computers and each logged in to get their email.

From: AllnewJATaylor@mymail.net

To: Seuratbrat@mymail.net

Re: Hello!

Hello Justin, Sweetheart! Mom here. But I guess you already know that because of the email address, don't you. Please bear with me since this IS my very first email. It's very exciting but I'm just a little nervous too. Next time you talk - what do you call it on the interweb? Chatting? - well, next time you 'chat' with Daphne you'll have to thank her for me again for not only giving me your email address but also for setting up this email account for me and showing me how to sign onto the new computer I bought.  :-)  (Did I do that right? The little sideways smile thing? Isn't that so cute! I never thought of that before.)

Before I say anything more, I have to start off by apologizing to you. I know I didn't handle things very well when you first told us you were gay. It's NOT that I was upset or embarrassed or even surprised. Really. It's just that I didn't know what to say. And I was so afraid to say the wrong thing that I didn't say anything at all. I was also so shocked by your father's reaction that I didn't speak up against him in time either. I realized that was the wrong way to handle things about thirty minutes after you left the house that night but by then you were long gone and I didn't know how to contact you. I'm sorry I wasn't quicker on the uptake. I know that you may have a hard time forgiving me after that horrible scene - and I have no right to ask for your trust, coming on the heels of what you probably see as the worst betrayal of your life - but I really, truly, am sorry.

As Daphne has probably informed you, I have kicked your father out of the house and already filed for divorce. I have put up with his shit for more than twenty years now - which was about 19 years too long. The only reason I didn't leave him earlier was because I thought it would be best for you two kids to have a stable, secure home life. I most likely would have left the man as soon as Molly had graduated from high school anyway. But, considering his deplorable, abusive and hypocritical behavior with respect to you, I just couldn't wait that long. I will not stand for him hitting my children, let alone saying any of the hateful things he said to you or about you after you left. I am so sorry you had to go through that, and please be assured that - even though I'd long known he was a bit of a bigot - had I ever had any inkling that Craig would act that way towards one of his own children I would have kicked his ass to the curb long ago (Is that the right phrase? It's very descriptive, isn't it!)

After you left, I went right out and joined a group called PFLAG - which stands for Parents and Friends of Lesbians And Gays - and that's been very helpful. I've learned so much. I just wish I'd joined a similar organization a long time ago so I would have been ready when you made your big announcement. The woman who runs the local chapter - a Ms. Novotny - has taken me under her wing, so to speak, and has been quite the inspiration to me. Hopefully, by the time I see you next, I'll be a lot better informed about how to handle being the mother of a gay son.

It was Ms. Novotny, by the way, who finally told me about your current living situation - Daphne was too loyal to betray your confidences and had repeatedly refused to tell me anything no matter how much I begged - and that you're participating in some type of summer-long, pornographic game show. I can't say that I'm exactly thrilled by this prospect, but at least I know you're safe and not living on the streets or dead in a ditch somewhere. It was rather cruel of you not to at least call and let me know you were okay after disappearing like that. I've been worried sick for months. When you have kids of your own someday you'll understand how difficult that has been for me. It WAS very resourceful of you to make the provisions you did on such short notice, and I'm quite proud of you for showing such self-sufficiency, but now that your father is out of the way I am happy to say you can quit that silly game and come home immediately.

Well, I guess that's all I wanted to say: I love you, I'm sorry for my reaction and for your father, I'm trying to educate myself so it won't happen again, I miss you, and I want you home as soon as possible.

I'm not sure how this email thing works - I thought it was instantaneous but Daphne said it might take you a day or two to get back to me. I certainly hope not. But I'll check the computer every couple of hours until I hear back from you, Sweetie. I can come and get you anytime, just let me know when you're ready and where to pick you up.

See you soon. Love you,

Mom.

P.S. Ms. Novotny tells me you have a new boyfriend that you met through this game show thing. She said she knows him and that you and this boy - I think she said his name was 'Brian' - make a very cute couple. I'm thrilled for you, Justin. I can't wait to meet him. As soon as you're home, we'll have to have your young man over for dinner so we can all get acquainted. In the meantime, please tell him that I said 'hi'.  ;-)  (See that? I just winked at you! Isn't this fun.)

"Shit!" Justin cursed loudly, drawing Brian's attention away from the Break Room's second computer where he'd been sitting going through his own messages.

"What's the matter Sunshine? Has your Fag Hag been watching us fucking again?"

"No. Well, yeah . . . but that's not why I'm pissed." Justin was chewing at his bottom lip, which Brian had come to recognize as a sure sign of the boy's agitation. "Do you know someone by the name of ‘Ms. Novotny’?"

"Yeah, that's Mikey's mom, Debbie. She practically raised me from the time I was fourteen. Why?" Brian was very curious now.

"Well, I hope you saved one of those wedding announcements, because it looks like you're going to have at least one in-law attending after all," Justin tried to laugh it off but he was unsure how Brian would take his news. "Seems like my mother has met your Debbie and she 'outed' you as my 'boyfriend'. Mom wants me to come home immediately and she wants you to come over for dinner."

"Shit!"

"Exactly what I was thinking," Justin replied.

Brian scooted his chair over so he could read the worrisome email over Justin’s shoulder. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, actually. After the way the boy had described the scene where he was thrown out of the house, Brian had expected a lot worse. Justin’s mother sounded pretty supportive overall and apologetic. Since he’d never had even a hint of either from his own parents, Brian thought Justin was pretty fucking lucky to have a mother like that.

She didn’t even sound all that freaked out to find that Justin had a ‘boyfriend’ - although she might change her mind to find out that the purported boyfriend was really just a promiscuous thirty year old sex fiend that her son was being fucked by on a regular basis in between his fucking the rest of the House Boys. If that was someone’s idea of a ‘boyfriend’, Brian thought they must be delusional. Of course, if Deb had told her about the Summer of Sin game, mommy dearest might already have some clue about the fucking around - and hadn’t Sunshine said something about a prank at the Country Club where somebody showed a clip of the show - but apparently she hadn’t put the pieces together completely or at least wasn’t making a big deal out of it. He wondered if that clip she’d seen was one with him in it too? If not, Justin’s mother would certainly be surprised when she found out precisely who Justin’s alleged ‘boyfriend’ was.

But, what concerned Brian even more was that shit about ‘quit that silly game and come home immediately’? Justin wouldn’t just quit and leave would he? Brian guessed that there really wasn’t any reason for the kid to stay if he could go right back to his cushy Country Club life with a supportive mother who didn’t seem upset to find out her son was gay and who would, presumably, pay for college after all. I mean, with all that going for him, what was the point in sticking around here?

Looking at it that way, of course the kid would be hightailing it out of here as soon as possible. Brian definitely would. He couldn’t really blame Justin for leaving. So much for Brian’s getting all sappy and lesbianic about that love thing. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about figuring that out any time soon.  

“So, you gonna stick around for tonight’s challenge, or do you think Mumsy can make it here before dinner?” Brian asked, trying to sound as indifferent as possible, but probably failing. “Think we have time to get in one last good fuck before then? It would be a shame for you to head back to the Breeder Burbs with nothing to show for it. I could at least send you off with a sore ass as a parting memento.”

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Justin turned to look at Brian with a look of such pure confusion on his open and innocent face that it couldn’t just be an act. “Why wouldn’t I be here for the Challenge?”

“Uh . . . Your Mommy’s coming to pick you up, Sunshine,” Brian pointed to the passage in the email. “Or didn’t you read that part yet?”

*Pffftttt* “I’m not going anywhere! I don’t care what my mother says, I’m not quitting the game. And even if I did I wouldn’t be going back there,” Justin insisted stubbornly.

“That’s just stupid, Sunshine. Why the hell would you stick around here when you’ve got the perfect life waiting for you at home. It seems like your mom is pretty understanding - you don’t know how lucky you are to have that. If you go home now you’ve got it made. Why would you turn your back on that?” Brian realized that he sounded angry, and wasn’t really sure why, but he couldn’t help it.

“Well, first of all, it’s not that fucking easy. And that life isn’t that fucking perfect, either,” Justin stood up and starting pacing frantically while he angrily ranted to Brian. “Yeah, my mom sounds all reasonable and understanding now, but I don’t buy that crap about how she just didn’t know what to say at the time . . . Bullshit! You should have seen her. She just stood there, Brian, and she didn’t say a WORD while my father literally THREW me out of the house! He even hit me. She didn’t even TRY to stop him! I don’t give a fuck what excuse she’s coming up with now. And why the fuck did it take her two months to get around to kicking him out, anyway? Maybe I’m being a little harsh, but frankly I don’t trust her. Maybe she’s sincere and maybe, eventually, I’ll forgive her, but I’m not some lap dog that will just come running back to her as soon as she comes calling either.” Justin was red in the face now. “It’s going to take a lot more than one lousy conciliatory email to get me to come running home.”

“Besides, how do I know that she won’t agree with dad about where she thinks I should go to college,” Justin continued, cooling off a little but just as adamant in his decision. “She might have encouraged my art, but it was more as a hobby than as a profession. I’ve heard her going on about Dartmouth almost as much as dad. It was my dad’s intercepting my acceptance letter from PIFA that started the whole fight which ended with me getting kicked out and I don’t see anything in that email about her encouraging me to go to art school instead of business school. I’m not taking the chance that once I drop out of the game she’ll decide that dad was right about the college thing. I need to do what I can to make sure I’m in control of my decisions. As long as my parents - either one of them - control the purse strings to my college funds, they’ll try to control me. I know them.”

Then Justin turned around and came back over to where Brian was sitting near the computers and plopped down in the empty chair with an endearing smile. “And, anyways, I’m not done here. I figure I still have a lot to learn, right?” Justin’s voice dropped an octave and he got that quirky, half-bashful, half-sexy look to his countenance that Brian couldn’t resist. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Stud.”

“You’re a fucking brat! You know that, don’t you?” Brian teased, relief flooding through him now that he knew Justin wasn’t just going to bail. “And here I was already working out who I’d have move into my room once they rearranged the beds after you left. Now I’m going to have to rethink the whole thing.“

“I guess you’re just stuck with me,” Justin offered, smiling back with that ravishing smile of his that Brian thought could almost blind a guy - but which, somehow, he’d become accustomed to.

“Damn! I guess so, Sunshine. I guess so.” And for once, Brian Kinney couldn’t think up even one snide or wittily cutting comment to add to the conversation.

Brian slapped the bottom of Justin’s foot as he walked past, receiving only a grunt in response. Or maybe that grunt was actually in response to the way Malik reared up when the lights in the Greatroom began to flicker. Either way, Brian figured that the two were going to have to cut short their fuck on the couch since it was time to gather for the evening’s announcements.

“Get a move on Sunshine! Time for a real challenge,” Brian advised.

“I’m . . . coming . . . Brian . . .” Justin gasped as he pummelled into Mal’s plump tush at an even faster pace than before.

“I’m sure you are. But the question is, can you cum before it’s time to come over there?” Brian teased.

“Oh, fuck! Oh, Fuck! OH FUCK!” Mal yelled out and shot a huge ribbon of cum all over the back of the couch as he collapsed against the cushions.

“Ahhhhhhhh!” Justin followed immediately thereafter, filling the condom buried deep in the lush dark ass of his friend with a happy sigh.

“Well, I guess you CAN! Way to go, Sunshine. Now, upsy daisy. I’m sure there’s more fucking ahead,” Brian threw a cum towel at the darker of the two and then sauntered over to where Daniel and Paal were already waiting near the usual gathering area.

Once the twinkie portion of the group was assembled with the rest, the evening’s usual routine began. Brian really wasn’t paying too much attention. This part of the proceedings had become so rote that he didn’t really need to. Instead, Brian was busy gloating over the ongoing interaction between Paal and Campbell. He’d seen the two talking off and on all afternoon, every time the servant had a break from his other duties around the Residence. Right now, they were engaged in some very serious eye fucking. Yes, it seemed like there was some definite interest there. Fuck he was good! Maybe Brian WAS actually turning into a lesbian after all - since when did he devote significant portions of his brain capacity to hooking up lovelorn fags?

He looked down quickly and was reassured to see that his dick was indeed still there.

“So, tonight, I want to see your little Glow Worms shine, my children,” The Master was apparently already finishing up his nightly spiel and Brian hadn’t caught any of it. “Go play and have fun!”

Since Brian had been woolgathering during the announcements, he was a bit thrown off when, immediately after The Master signed off, all the lights in the room went off at once. It was even more disconcerting because, in the two months they’d been in the Residence, they’d never really been in complete darkness even once. Because of the presence of the cameras and the fact that they were constantly taping everything the House Boys did, the rooms were always suffused with at least a small amount of light. Even the bedrooms never got completely dark. But right now all the lights were off, the windows had been covered over so there was no ambient light from outside and the room was pitch black.

It took Brian’s eyes a few moments to adjust to this abrupt change before they started to register the fact that there were a few items in the room that could be clearly seen even in the dark. Over in the corner, there was a much larger camera than those usually found around the place, and this one had a really huge lens that glowed with a faint yellow-green tinge - he assumed that this camera was specially designed to film in the almost complete darkness. Also, the table he’d seen set up in the middle of the room earlier held several brightly glowing green things on its’ top. Brian followed his ears, which told him everyone else was moving off, and carefully made his way over to the table with the rest.

With a little jostling, the five contestants found chairs and seated themselves around the table. Now that he was closer, Brian could see what each of the green glowing items on the table were. In the center of the table was a big bowl full of brightly glowing green-tinged condoms. Around the perimeter of the table were three plastic bottles - shaped like honey bears, for some strange reason - of something that the labels said was Cosmic Bear, Nature Lovin’ Lubricant. Plus, right in front of each player’s seat was a large, atrociously green, glowing dildo. Over in front of one of the seats on the far side of the table from Brian, there were also three glow-in-the-dark dice.

“Oh goodie! A board game. And I’m already bored,” Brian quipped loudly enough to get a round of laughter from the entire group.

“Technically, it’s not a ‘Board’ game,” Justin’s voice rang out from two seats over, sounding like a Public Service Announcement. “There isn’t any board - that would be for a game like Monopoly or Life. This is more of a ‘Dice’ game.”

“Thank you for elucidating on that for us, Sunshine,” Brian snorted with laughter. “But it’s just not as funny to say, ‘Oh goodie, a ‘Dice’ game and I’m already bored’.”

“Ohhhhhh! You were trying for humor. I get it now,” Justin giggled and so did Malik next to him. “Better warn me next time, Brian. That way I’ll know when to laugh.”

“Gentlemen . . .” Campbell’s voice halted the trading of barbs. “If you’re ready to begin. I’ve assigned each of you a number based on where you’re sitting at the table. Justin, you’re #1. Malik #2, Brian #3, Paal #4, and Daniel #5. You’ll each roll the numbered dice first to determine which contestant you will be directing your attentions towards. Then you will roll the other two game dice together and follow the directions on the dice. The dildos have been provided for those of you who would rather not deal with personal penetration. Have fun, boys!”

Malik, the winner of the Blog Bitch Challenge for the prior week, was selected to go first. He rolled a 4, which meant that his victim was Paal. Then he rolled the game dice and came up with ‘Blow’ and ‘Neck’. NOT a very exciting start to the game, but it did raise a lot of chuckles. Malick promptly came around the table and laughingly blew a huge raspberry against Paal’s neck.  

Justin went next. He rolled a 1, which was his own number, and since he didn’t think he could blow himself, he chose to roll again. This time it came up 3 - Brian. The game dice read ‘Stroke’ and ‘Balls’. With a giggle, Justin trotted over, picked Brian up out of his chair, laid him back across the table, upended a bottle of the glowing lube over the big man’s crotch and then proceeded to stroke Brian’s balls for a long, long time with very glowy lubed fingers. Brian was fucking turned on as hell and almost came before Campbell cleared his throat and urged them to continue or the fucking game would go all night.

Daniel was the next contestant to roll. He also rolled a 3 - Brian. Then he rolled the game dice and got ‘Bite’ and ‘Ass’. Brian hooted when he saw that. It was too dark to see Daniel’s expression, but he didn’t think it would be a happy one. Brian got up out of his chair again, bent over the table edge and waited for Daniel to shuffle around. The joke was on Brian, though, when, instead of eating out Brian’s ass in a nice sexy way - which is what he’d been expecting - Daniel actually chomped down with his teeth and bit Brian’s left cheek hard enough to leave teeth marks.

Paal followed by rolling yet another 3 - Brian was beginning to wonder if the dice were loaded. The game dice read ‘Kiss’ and ‘Balls’. Paal slithered off his chair and shuffled over towards Brian on his knees and then proceeded to do something with Brian’s balls that was more than just your average kiss. So far Brian, and his balls, were liking this game quite a lot.

Brian was the next contestant on the Glow Worm Challenge. He rolled a 1 - Justin. The game dice came up ‘Kiss’ and ‘Cock’.  “Don’t mind if I do,” Brian crowed and then proceeded to follow Paal’s example, spending a rather long time frenching with Justin’s now hard cock. Once again Campbell had to break them up or they’d have completely forgotten about the game.

Malik was next up. He was directed to Paal and then rolled the first ‘Fuck’ - which got a round of applause - until everyone saw that the matching dice read ‘Neck’ - and they all started laughing so hard they almost fell out of their chairs. Malik donned a glowing condom and did his best to comply by rubbing his dick against Paal’s neck, but after about five minutes, it was determined that both Mal and Paal were laughing too hard for either of them to actually get anywhere with this particular directive and they were told to give it up.

Justin was next and got Daniel as his victim. When he rolled ‘Blow’ and ‘Cock’ there was a resounding silence around the table. Then Daniel snickered and a corresponding growl was heard from Brian’s direction. Justin though just ignored them both, laughed and moved around towards Daniel’s seat at the table. Even though their eyes had mostly adjusted to the light levels in the room by this point, it was still too dark for anybody to actually see what was going on down by Daniel’s crotch. The rest of the boys only heard a loud ‘What the hell?’ and then a renewed bout of giggling. “That doesn’t fucking count! Get the hell back here and do what the dice said,” Daniel protested angrily. “Sorry, Daniel,” Justin’s voice replied. “The dice said to Blow on your Cock. Which I did. I pursed my lips and blew air on your cock from about six inches away.” And then more giggling, which was echoed from around the table. When Daniel seemed disinclined to accept this offering, though, Campbell quickly stepped in and ordered Daniel to sit down so the game could continue. Justin was still giggling when he resumed his own seat.

The game continued for several more rounds. The boys were feeling silly, it seemed, and they tried to one-up each other with their unconventional interpretations of the directions from the dice. There were a lot of really strange combinations. The kissing, stroking and fucking of various body parts that weren’t precisely designed for those things became a little wild. It wasn’t long before they were all coated, pretty much from head to toe, with the glowing green lube. The lowest moment was probably when Mal was supposed to ‘Fuck’ Justin’s ‘Cock’ and the two boys just broke out laughing and then proceeded to have a sword fight with their dicks for the next ten minutes.

There were a lot of rolls that came up with ‘Fuck’ as the action but none that managed to pair that with ‘Ass’ . . . until about the sixth time Justin got to roll. Everyone gave Justin shit when he once again rolled a 3 for Brian - that had seemed to be a very popular number this evening, not that Brian was complaining really. Then, when the game dice finally came up reading ‘Fuck’ and ‘Ass’, there were huge whoops of congratulations and applause.

“Yeah, right! Like that’s ever going to happen!” Daniel out shouted the gleeful majority. “Like Mr. Topsy is going to let the little Twink fuck him! No fucking way. Guess you’re done with this challenge, eh, Kinney?”

“Why would you think that, Daniel?” Justin asked, holding up one of the bottles of lube and waving his big glowing green dildo in the air. “Any interest, Brian?”  

“Fuck, yeah! Lube me up, Sunshine!” Brian replied, with extra-enthusiasm for Daniel’s benefit, as he swept everything off the table, climbed up on it and then turned so his ass was heading in Justin’s direction.

Brian and Justin proceeded to get way too into the ensuing fuck while the rest of the boys, minus Daniel, were having too much fun watching. And since one of the special game dice was lost when Brian cleared the table, there wasn’t much point in continuing the game after that. Brian and Justin were declared the joint winners and everyone else just spent the rest of the evening playing with all the fun glow-in-the-dark toys. It was a rousing success all round, unless your name was Daniel.

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/15/15 - Once again, I need to thank Shari for all her help on this chapter. She's been so great at doing quick little research jobs while I'm writing. She also listens a lot while I'm working through ideas. Couldn't do it without you, Shari. The dice game is a hybrid of some real games I found on the internet - I just changed some of the options to fit my purposes. While I was writing, I was rolling my own dice, so the combos I came up with, except for the last one, were all real and randomly generated. It came out really funny though. Couldn't have been more perfect. Hope you enjoyed it. TAG
> 
> P.S. Any readers/fans out there who know anything about writing a screen play? I have questions about something I might be doing in a future chapter or maybe another project. If you're willing to help me, please email!


	47. Sexavenger Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for a little plottiness? Lots of foreshadowing here. There's bunches of exciting things coming soon but they all need set up first . . . Trust me, you'll like where this is going. In the meantime, please enjoy the Sexavenger Hunt! TAG

 

 

Chapter 47 - Sexavenger Sunday. (Sunday, July 31st).

  
  


Brian was pulled out of a very nice dream about getting his cock sucked by the feeling of a wet, warm mouth . . . sucking his cock. *Mmmmmm* That was one of Brian’s favorite ways of waking up. He happily reached down with his hand to grab onto the hair of the head at his crotch and was a little surprised to feel a cap of short curly hair instead of the thick straight mop he’d expected. It quickly occurred to him that the hot, hard cock frotting between his thighs from behind couldn’t possibly belong to the head at his groin, either. Therefore, he deduced, there must be more than one warm body in bed with him this morning.

 

“Malik? What are you doing back here? Didn’t I just recently find you a bed of your own?” Brian asked, assuming that the head of hair in his hand belonged to the erstwhile Chocolate Twink.

 

The yummy warmth disappeared from around his cock and Brian heard the voice he’d been expecting. “Yeah. But I missed our morning routine. So I came for a visit.”

 

“Morning routine? We never had any morning routine.”

 

“Sure we did. First you would wake up and grumble. Then Cupcake would giggle. Then I’d say something intelligent and witty. Then we’d fuck. That was our routine. And I missed it. Paal never grumbles and I don’t think he even knows HOW to giggle. Although he’s okay with the fucking part. But I just thought a visit would be nice. You know, reliving the good old days and all.”

 

“I don’t grumble,” Brian grumbled.

 

*hehehehe* Justin giggled and kept thrusting away with his dick happily ensconced between Brian’s butt cheeks.

 

“See! Isn’t this fun. Now, tell me you didn’t miss me,” Malik laughed, but went back to his work on Brian’s dick without waiting for a reply.

 

“I don’t grumble,” Brian insisted, but then almost immediately lost interest in asserting the denial as his body was assaulted from both front and back by happy twinkie morning attentions and he found that the question of whether or not he grumbled was irrelevant.

 

Brian didn’t really mind the morning routine either.

 

 

As soon as he’d escaped from the Twinkie Brigade, Brian made his way down to the Break Room. He knew from past experience that the Sunday in the Sun activities would keep him busy for most of the day and he figured he’d need to get in what private time he could now before things got too crazy. He also wanted to check in on Gus - he hadn’t heard much from Lindsey lately, probably because she was still pissed off at him about the razzing she was getting due to his participation in the Summer of Sin.

 

Brian hadn’t really missed much from his real life while he’d been holed up here in the Residence. He found that really odd. He would have thought that he’d be sick of the place long before now. But, except for the ongoing conflict with Daniel, Brian had actually enjoyed himself. Yeah, sometimes he missed his privacy - like now. But mostly it had been bearable. Fucking the same few guys over and over wasn’t as bad as he’d expected. There was a lot of variety, because of the game, and like Mal had said earlier, he’d kind of become used to the routine. And he didn’t mind being forced to share his bed every night with a certain blond twink - that part was actually really good, surprisingly enough. To be honest he was actually rather glad to be away from the annoyances of work and real life.

 

He really missed seeing his Sonny Boy, though. The very first thing he was going to do when this summer was over would be to spend a nice long visit with the boy. Maybe he could even convince the munchers to let him have Gus overnight. Then the idea of maybe seeing if Justin would want to join them popped into his head. Yeah, that might be kind of nice. Brian thought that Justin would probably be great with kids. They could have a boys night and hopefully erase some of the damage that growing up in a houseful of dykes had undoubtedly done to the poor kid. Maybe . . .

 

Thinking about Gus and what they’d do when he got home, Brian was kind of excited to see that the first email in his inbox was from Melanie.

 

To: BAK@Ryder.net  
From:MMarcus@BDMLaw.net

 

Re: National Life Renewal Forms

 

Kinney:

 

I'm forwarding to you the renewal forms from National Life Insurance for the life insurance policy you agreed to for Gus. The renewal is due by September 15 along with the premium payment. And before you get all shirty on me and accuse me of trying to cheat you or manipulate you, yeah, the premium went way up this year. It's not my fault. It's because YOU turned thirty. So you don't have to send any nasty emails or get your alter-ego, The Shadow, to dig up more dirt on me. Just sign the forms, pay the fucking premium like you promised and then you can go back to your latest fuck toy.

 

Marcus

“Bitch” Brian muttered - his standard response whenever dealing with Melanie Marcus. He quickly saved the invoice in his ‘Bills’ file. The premium wasn’t due until September. He could easily deal with that after the Summer of Sin was over. He didn’t know why Mel was all hot and bothered about it a month and a half before the payment was due. And what the fuck was the woman talking about some ‘alter-ego’ for? What alter-ego? ‘The Shadow’? Brian had no idea what she was talking about. Whatever drugs the munchers were doing these days, he just wished they’d share - it must be good shit if it was causing so many major delusions.

 

He didn’t feel like dealing with Melanie today, though, so he just deleted the message from his inbox without responding and moved on to the next email. Unfortunately, the next FIVE emails were from Mikey, and Brian REALLY didn't want to deal with those. Michael had been burning up his email inbox on a daily basis ever since the night he and Justin had played with the big toys. He should have known that little escapade wouldn't escape the Novotny/Kinney radar. He wasn't sure exactly what had Mikey so riled up - although he had several good ideas - because he had been deleting all the messages without reading them. Which seemed like a good idea again this morning. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. See, that was much easier than dealing with Mikey's drama.

 

Maybe Brian would be safer with a work email?

 

To: BAK@Ryder.net

From: CEM@Ryder.net

 

Re: News from the front lines

 

Hi, Boss!

 

So, do you want to hear the bad news first or the really bad news? Ok, why don't I start with the bad news?

 

Brad and Bob lost another one of your accounts on Thursday. This was a big one too - Old Pitt Beer. Needless to say, Ryder was livid. You could hear him screaming at the incompetent schmucks from about three blocks away. The only reason he didn't fire them is that we're so swamped with work right now Ryder would drown if he tried to cut his work force any more. He did give them both pay cuts and said he'll be personally supervising their work from now on. Then, after chewing out their asses for almost an hour, Ryder spent the next hour screaming at the legal department, threatening to castrate Thompkins if he didn't find a way out of that Sabbatical Agreement of yours. From what I could hear - I was clear down the hall mind you, but he WAS yelling pretty loudly - Ryder either wants you back on the job by the end of next week or wants you fired. Be warned!

 

Now for the really bad news. You might not have a job to come back to. I might not have one either. Remember those rumors about Ryder shopping the agency around for sale? Well, check out who turned up on Friday to take Ryder out to lunch.

 

In case you don't recognize him, that's Gardner Vance, CEO of VanGuard Advertising. He started off in Chicago, bought two other agencies in the past five years - one in Chicago and one in Cleveland - and now seems interested in the Pitts. The industry rags say that when he bought those other two agencies he fired EVERYONE from the janitors clear up to the executives. And two of your clients are on his list of the top ten accounts he wants in his pocket. He's got lots of money backing him, too.

 

So, bottom line - even if Marty doesn't find a way to fire you, if Vance buys out the agency, you probably won't have a job to come back to anyway. Nice, huh?

 

Hope you're having a better summer than I am!

 

Cynthia

 

“Shit! Damn those stupid fuckers, messing with MY accounts. Oh, fuck it all!” Brian growled at the computer, fed up with Ryder and the Fuck Up Twins and the whole nine yards. This was just more incentive to open up his own agency where he wouldn’t have to deal with shit like this. He’d either have to win this Summer of Sin competition or find some other way to get the money, but Brian was determined NOT to go back to that hell hole if there was any way he could avoid it.

 

While Brian was still contemplating how to respond to Cynthia - or if he should even bother - he felt someone come up behind him and two strong, supple hands began to knead his tense shoulders. “Problems?” Justin’s voice was low and calm but even then Brian could hear an undertone of concern in it.

 

“Just work shit. I really need to just get the fuck out of there. My boss is an ass and the fuckers he has working for him are so incompetent they couldn’t sell water in the desert. I just really need to win this stupid game so I’ll have enough money to start my own agency. Then I won’t have to deal with them anymore.” Brian explained briefly, pausing in his rant to relax into the pleasurable feeling of the wonderful massage that Justin was giving him.

 

“Well, we’ll just have to make that happen. Won’t we,” Justin affirmed, giving Brian’s delts one last squeeze and then depositing a kiss to the back of Brian’s neck in parting. “Why don’t I just peek at the website for us and see what’s coming up. That way we can try to be ready for whatever they throw at us.”

 

Justin sat down next to Brian and logged into the second computer. Brian shot off a quick reply to Cynthia telling her to do her best to hold off the dogs while he was gone. There was only a month left to this game. She should be able to hold out that long, right? And if Ryder did sell the agency and he ended up being fired, well so be it. That would definitely be even more of an incentive to Brian to stick it out in the game so he’d win the money. If that happened there’d be no turning back.

 

“Uh oh . . .” Brian had just hit the send button on his email when he heard the disconcerting groan from his computer companion.

 

“I hope that’s a good ‘uh oh’,” Brian commented, logging out of his computer and turning to see exactly what Justin had found on the website. “Like an ‘uh oh’ we have to have more fun three-way sex all week long. Or an ‘uh oh’ there’s a rimming challenge coming up. Please tell me it’s that kind of ‘uh oh’, Sunshine.”

 

“Well, not exactly . . . it’s more of an ‘uh oh’ I don’t think Brian’s going to like this challenge kind of ‘uh oh’, I’m afraid,” Justin was still looking at whatever he’d found on the computer screen, his nose all wrinkled up and his mouth crooked into a worried crease. “Tuesday is listed as ‘Topsy Turvy Tuesday . . . It says that everyone will have to ‘both top and bottom to pass muster’.” Justin turned toward Brian with trepidation, dreading what he might see.

 

“Shit! Well . . .” Brian collapsed back into his chair pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand. “I fucking knew it was coming. Ted told me right from the start that I could expect this. I’d kinda expected it would have happened already. But . . .” Brian scrubbed at his face with his hands. “Does it say how the challenge is going to be set up? Who we’re going to be paired with?”

 

“Nope. It doesn’t say anything more,” Justin replied, then he got up and crawled into Brian’s lap, straddling him and gripping onto Brian’s arms with strong hands. “You can do this, Brian. I know it won’t be easy, but I’ve never seen anyone as determined as you. You’ll do just fine. And I’ll do anything I can to help.” Justin punctuated his words with a soft kiss, pressing his certainty into Brian’s lips with a gentle fervor.

 

Brian didn’t want to think about next Tuesday’s challenge. He didn’t want to think about Mel’s cunty email or Marty Ryder’s sweatshop agency. He would really like to just go back to bed with his two happy, obliging twinks. But, if he couldn’t do that, making out with the blond in his lap right now was a pretty good distraction too. So he kissed back and pretty soon the kiss deepened and morphed until it was a lot more than gentle reassurance.

 

Just where things might have gone next, they’d never know, because that was when the lights started to flicker in order to call them all outside for yet another Sunday in the Sun.

“Good Morning, my children,” The Master intoned - reminding Brian once more that, after this summer, he never wanted to be called someone’s ‘child’ again. “Since our numbers have sadly dropped, I’m afraid that we no longer have enough players to make team games feasible. Therefore, today’s game will unfortunately be more of the ‘Every Man For Himself’ variety. But, I’m sure you’ll have fun, nonetheless, because I’m sending you on a ‘Sexavenger Hunt’.” Not surprisingly, everyone seemed confused by the name of the challenge, but thankfully, The Master went on with his explanation. “You see, my Sexavenger Hunt is just like a regular scavenger hunt, only with more erotic prizes . . .”

 

The Master went on to explain all the rules. Each of the Boys would be given a clue to find their first prize. They were all given different first clues so that they wouldn’t be stepping on each other’s toes as they searched. Their next clue would be found with the prize they were looking for. If someone else got to a particular prize first, they would be out of luck for that item, but would still find their clue waiting for them with their name on it. Any prize that was wearable, had to be put on and worn while they continued on with the rest of the search. All other items must be carried with them. They had one hour to search. At the end of that time they would all reassemble in the ‘Play Area’ set up in the center of the lawn.

 

Campbell - who seemed to be the servant in charge of the game for the day - handed out envelopes with each contestant's first clue. Then he clicked a stop watch to start counting down the time and ordered the boys off on their hunt. Brian tore open his envelope and groaned at his first clue.

 

"Blue and bubbly, hiding deep. Can you take me on without a peep?"

 

"Oh, fuck me! I'm too old for this shit!" Brian whined. "Isn't there some law that says it's illegal to subject adults over twenty-one to scavenger hunts?"

 

"Nope. Sorry, Big Guy," Justin patted him on the shoulder companionably. "You're gonna have to just tough this one out on your own, though. I've got to figure out my own clue and I have no idea what 'Art' has to do with my tongue. Good luck." Then Justin was off and heading for the far edge of the garden.

 

Brian read through his own clue a couple more times before he thought to head towards the swimming pool. Bubbles and deep might refer to the pool right? Unfortunately, this morning the pool was filled to almost overflowing with an assortment of floating pool toys so anything hiding in the deep would be virtually impossible to see. With a deep grumbling curse, Brian resigned himself to jumping in the pool, even though this meant his hair would then be fucked up for the entire rest of the game. He made his way out onto the diving board, dove into the only patch of clear water he could see and started paddling around the deep end of the pool near the drain. His guess was right though, and he quickly sighted his first prize - a pretty, bubbly blue string of anal beads. He dived, grabbed the toy along with a little waterproof plastic cylinder that had his name on it and which was kept submerged next to the prize by the attachment of a small weight, and kicked for the surface.  

 

"Fuck you, Theodore! I know you planned this. Hope you're amused," Brian yelled at the nearest camera, shaking the anal beads in his angry fist. The only answer he got though was a bit of laughter coming from one of the servants who'd been standing at the edge of the patio. Brian ignored him, decided to muddle on and pulled off the cap to the cylinder containing his next clue.

 

"If you can get to the root, the candy is yours. Then afterwards, whoever blows you scores."

 

"Fuck! Have I mentioned how infantile this game is?" Brian commented as he walked past the still snickering masked servant on his way to look around the garden for something with roots.

 

After wandering around for a good ten minutes, Brian finally came upon a huge old oak tree with big gnarled roots. Under one of the roots in the back, there was even a hole that led down into the dirt. As distasteful as the prospect was, though, Brian forced himself to kneel in the dirt and snake his hand down into the dark, probably bug-infested, hole under the root. He was rewarded with a handful of canvas which, when fully excavated, proved to be a bag containing all the clues for the rest of the boys as well as his prize - a box of something purporting to be Candy Cock Rings. With a sense of abhorrence at letting anything with that many calories touch his body in any manner, Brian reluctantly pulled the candy ring out of the box, stretched its elastic band and slipped it over his dick. Then he picked up his next clue and his Anal beads and carried on.

Whatever was supposed to be at the end of the next clue - which started off, "I'm soft and pink but hard inside" - was already gone by the time Brian got there. He just grabbed his next clue and hurried on, a little disconcerted by how fast this hour was flying by.

 

After what Brian regarded as a fairly successful hour long hunt, Campbell blew an airhorn to get their attention and call them all back to the lawn. Brian gathered his prizes, which included not only the blue anal beads and the candy cock ring but also a disposable cell phone, a box of fruit flavored condoms, a certificate entitling him to choose take out for the house on Monday night, a set of gold plated keys (no clue what they went to) and a roll of bondage tape. He was really worried though about what he would be doing with all these items in the next stage of the games.

 

Justin came ambling up next with his arms full of toys. It didn't surprise Brian in the least that the kid had been really good at this kiddie game - he was the right age for it. Brian planned to tease him relentlessly about that later. Right now Justin simply looked happy and sun kissed and excited, so Brian held his tongue. When the bouncy boy got to the "play area", he dumped his trove of treasures at his feet. Brian spied at least two big dildos in the pile, along with a bottle of massage oil, a big bottle of strawberry flavored lube (yuck), a couple of envelopes which he assumed held gift certificates or something of that sort and a box of edible body paints. The boy was also wearing something atrocious around his crotch - a candy g-string, Brian cringed at the sight - and had a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs dangling from one wrist.

 

 

Paal sauntered up next wearing what looked like green fruit leather underwear with a set of fancy, feathered nipple clamps dangling from his chest. He was also carrying a brand new, neon purple dildo, a set of small electroplated pink keys and a bottle of passion pink flavored lube. Justin made the mistake of admiring his nipple clamps, which then led to a long winded discussion of their various booty. Paal was particularly excited by the fact that he'd secured a check for $1000 and a 'Get Out of The Residence For The Day' certificate.

Malik and Daniel appeared at about the same time, both coming out of the house. Mal was wearing a gaudy looking black leather slave collar adorned with too many rhinestone studs and matching black leather wrist cuffs. He also had a couple of the same envelopes that everyone else had which contained certificates or checks, another huge red dildo (this one even bigger than the one Brian remembered from Fourth of July), a black leather paddle and a red braided flogger. Brian wondered how the little twink had ended up the leather daddy for the day, but didn't get a chance to ask since Mal was already bubbling away, telling Justin how he'd found a 'Get Out of A Challenge Free' card.

 

The last contestant to shuffle up to the gathering was Daniel. He didn't have his hands full of prizes and he wasn't bubbling or bouncing or excited like the others. He was pissed off. You could see the red flush to his skin ten meters away. Of course, you probably wouldn't notice that right away though, because the thing about Daniel that would draw your attention before anything else was the fact that he was now wearing an elaborate stainless steel chastity cage that was fastened around his cock, with his balls tucked through a matching cock ring and the whole thing held on by leather straps and a big padlock. The only thing Daniel carried in his hands was a wicked looking, six inch long, half-moon shaped, black latex object with a shiny gold metal tip. Brian only knew what it was because he'd bought one as a joke for Ted's last birthday - it was a prostate massager. Needless to say, Daniel was not as thrilled with the prizes he'd found as the rest of the boys were.  

 

Once they were together in what The Master had called the 'Play Area' - a large area of the lawn where thick mats had been set up along with cushions, pillows and other interesting items of furniture - they were directed to make themselves comfortable on the mats. Campbell and his cohorts collected the envelopes with paper prizes in them but left the rest. The head servant then informed them of their next challenge - The Triple Play! The rules for this game were simple; the first person to make at least three of the others cum was the winner. The only catch was that each man had to find some way to use all their toy prizes in the process. And, without giving them any time to process the rules, Campbell blew his airhorn and the game was started.

 

Justin was the quickest off the mark. It didn't even take him ten seconds before he'd clamped the free cuff of his fuzzy pink handcuffs over Brian's left wrist and had pulled out one of the tubes of his edible body paints. With a tricky little move Brian hadn't even dreamed the boy was capable of, the lad hooked a foot behind Brian's ankle, pushed the bigger man's body backwards and tripped him up onto a convenient pile of pillows. Before Brian even knew what hit him, he was being swabbed all over his genitals with purple paint.

 

What followed was probably the funniest, fast and furious fuck-fest that had ever been seen in the history of porn. There were dildos flying all over the place, edible clothing and toys were rapidly devoured and everyone ended up daubed artistically - or maybe not so artistically - with Justin's paints. Mal was being just a little too enthusiastic with his new flogger and paddle, until Brian stole the paddle out of his hand and expertly smacked him on the ass with it, leaving a lovely imprint of the word 'Baby' on Mal's plump tush.

 

Paal refused to relinquish the pink keys to Justin's handcuffs, so he and Brian were cuffed together for the duration of their playtime, which actually worked out well since they teamed up on the others and were doubly effective. It helped their cause that they managed to get Mal and Paal taped together with Brian's bondage tape, leaving them plenty of free time for Brian to expertly administer his new anal beads on Paal and Justin to wield one of his vibrating dildos on Malik. Then, as soon as their victims had cum once, the handcuffed team switched places, grabbed a couple of new toys from the piles surrounding them and did it all over again. And, since both Mal and Paal came the second time almost simultaneously, Justin and Brian declared themselves tied for the win.

 

The only real loser was Daniel, who was still pouting over the ignominy of the chastity belt and basically refused to participate. He just sat in the corner of the Play Area and glared at the rest of the fun loving fuckers. Brian, who had what he assumed to be the keys for the device and who MIGHT have unlocked Daniel if the boy had agreed to play nice, decided to just ignore the fool and let him stew after Daniel growled at Brian the one time he'd tried to approach. Daniel could stay in the damned thing the rest of the day - fuck that, the rest of the summer - for all Brian cared. In fact he might just have to 'lose' the keys permanently if that was the idiot's attitude.

 

The rest of the Sunday in the Sun games went off without a hitch. Brian, Justin, Malik and Paal all had a fun day and finally staggered inside late in the afternoon, a little sunburned, completely fucked out and with their arms full of all their new toys. They all piled onto the couch, grateful to finally be allowed to relax. Campbell then surprised them with a dinner of takeout Indian food and a selection of Bollywood movies. The way Paal's eyes lit up when he saw the movies Campbell had chosen was comical. The two of them spent the next ten minutes chatting together in the corner, their heads so close they were almost touching and their hands brushing against each other occasionally as they spoke.

 

"Shit! Will you look at that? Have you ever seen anything so nauseatingly adorable?" Justin gaped at the sight as Campbell actually took Paal's hand and held it tightly.

 

"You know he's been bringing Paal coffees every morning? One of those Starbuck's Pumpkin Spice Latte things. I think they taste like shit, but Paal loves them. And big bad old Campbell brings him one every morning." Malik looked completely grossed out, but whether it was because of the idea of the hated coffee drink or the sickly sweet sight of the two lovebirds, wasn't clear.

 

"Oh, come on guys. I think they're cute," Brian surprised everyone with his interjection. "Campbell's just courting his man. And since they're both such good little boys, I bet it won't be too long before Mrs. Palishikar invites Campbell over for dinner and then Campbell can ask Paal's father for permission to collar his son. It'll be just like one of those Norman Rockwell paintings . . . only gayer . . . and with a definite BDSM flair."

 

"Brian! You're terrible," Justin burst out laughing and slugged the big sarcastic jerk in the arm as punishment.

 

Brian put on his best innocent choir boy look. "I'm not terrible. I'm sweet." This pronouncement got even more laughs from the blond twinkie, who was now, literally, rolling on the floor with laughter, while Malik just stared at Brian incredulously. "And I DON'T grumble," Brian insisted pointedly scowling at Mal. "And you stop giggling," Brian order Justin. "YOU just encourage HIM," Brian pointed from Justin to Mal, causing the young black man to finally break down and join Justin in rolling on the floor, both of them now breathless with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/17/15 - Credit for the Scavenger Hunt idea goes to Kelys (on AO3) - Muchas Gracias! - with LOTS AND LOTS of help from Lorie and Shari who spent most of yesterday online with me finding all the cool pics, making lists of prizes and thinking up wording for the clues. I'm sorry I couldn't use all their ideas, but the chapter would have ended up being a book in and of itself. Lorie in particular had a great list of clues for all the toys - wish I could have incorporated them all. Thanks again for the HUGE assist, guys! Now, off to write MORE . . . TAG.


	48. Safety Dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, remember back at the beginning when I told you there'd be no real angst in this story . . . well, I lied . . . a little bit. There's a smidgen of angst in this chapter, I'm afraid. But its the good kind and I promise it will be wrapped up in really good stuff. So, please don't be too worried. Now, all you fangirls and fanboys get ready to 'Squeeeeeeeeeeeee'. TAG
> 
> *****Warning - Toppy!Justin ahead. Don't read if you don't like cause I'll just delete any negative comments*****

 

 

Chapter 48 - Safety Dance. (Sunday, July 31st & Monday, August 1st).

  
  


Stuffed full of Indian food and giddy after too much Indian Bollywood singing and dancing, Brian and Justin eventually made their way up to bed later that evening, leaving Paal and Campbell still noodling on the couch with Malik looking on disapprovingly. They both had their hands full of all the booty they’d garnered in the Sexavenger Hunt. Brian was more excited about having a phone now than all the sex toys he’d won. But the tantalized teen was still bubbling over with happiness and raving about his new toys.

 

"Where the hell am I going to put all this stuff," Justin asked as he threw down his arm load of fun onto the bed. "I mean, just how many dildos does a Gay Boy need?"

 

"That depends on who you ask, Sunshine," Brian replied. "If you ask Ted, then he'll tell you that you should have one dildo for every year of your life. At least that's what he does. It’s become his standard birthday gift."

 

"Really?" Justin started putting all the various toys away as best he could in the now rather full drawer of his bedside table. "That could end up being a lot of dildos."

 

"Well, yeah, but they never go bad," Brian teased as he gathered up his smaller pile of toys and started to put them away as well.

 

"So, you want to try a few of these out tonight," Justin offered holding up one particularly twisty and ridged Pyrex dildo.

 

Brian paused with his back still turned towards the playful blond boy. He took a deep breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth, but even that didn't really calm him much. He realized he was clenching his hands into fists at his sides and had been nervously chewing at the flesh on the inside of his bottom lip. He felt a bit ridiculous getting this freaked out over nothing, but, well . . . "No. Maybe another night." he answered eventually.

 

"Are you sure? I've never tried those beads. You could educate me a little." Justin's voice sounded very playful as he made this proposition.

 

"I was thinking maybe we might try just this instead," Brian offered, holding up a small foil condom packet in his right hand as he turned around and finally looked into Justin's bright blue eyes.

 

"OK. Not your usual crazy adventurous self, but if that's what you want . . . Just tell me where you want me," Justin said as he flopped down, sprawling out on top of the big bed.

 

Brian sank down till his knees hit the edge of the bed and then worked his way slowly, on hands and knees, crawling up to where Justin was waiting for him. As soon as he was close enough, Brian straddled Justin's legs, ran his hands up and over the lean pale ivory skin along Justin's flanks and arms, and didn't stop until his larger hands were locked around the boy's thin wrists. Then, sliding his own long legs downward, he draped himself over the entire length of the supple young body. With their heads now so close together, it was easy enough for Brian to whisper his next words directly into the small shell-like ear.

 

"What if I said I wanted you . . . inside me?"

 

At Brian's unexpected words, Justin's eyes got huge and round and his eyebrows shot up almost to his hairline, but he didn't SAY anything that might betray his surprise. The boy looked like he was going to try and say something, opening and then closing his mouth once, but apparently he couldn't figure out exactly what he wanted to say. The shock seemed to wear off pretty quickly though. Within a matter of just a few seconds, the look of confusion had changed to one of shy excitement. Eventually the pretty pink lips turned up at the corners and the sexy young man looked up at Brian from underneath his long dark blond lashes, desire now the primary emotion showing on his open and radiant face.

 

"You're sure about this?" Justin whispered his reply.

 

"Fuck no! But . . . better now than on Tuesday, right?" Brian forced a thin smile even though he could feel his heart beating so hard it was a miracle it hadn't pounded right out of his chest. "Besides, I figured I should probably check out this hot stud Twinkie that everyone else around here has been talking about. They all seem pretty impressed when they're being fucked by you. I don't want to miss out." Brian let go of one of Justin's wrists, grabbed the condom packet he'd left on the bed beside him and tentatively waved it about an inch away from the boy's face. "So, what do you say Mr. Taylor? Would you do me the honor of fucking my brains out?"

 

The lusty lad smirked up at the older man hovering above him, reached out, grabbed the condom and, at the same time, licked his lips seductively. "It would be my pleasure, Mr. Kinney."

 

With his signature sexy smirk in place, Brian secured his arms around the slender shoulders of his lover, and abruptly rolled them both over until Justin was the one on top. Justin didn't move right away, though. He merely lay there, stretched out, his body and Brian's touching all along their lengths, smiling down enigmatically at the handsome brunet.

 

Brian looked up and his eyes locked with Justin's. The older man who had carefully shielded his heart for so many years wasn't even really sure what he was seeing. The man he was looking up at wasn't just some inexperienced, eighteen-year-old, recently de-virginized twink. The look in those cerulean blue eyes showed something that Brian recognized instinctively but couldn't really name. There was an inherent maturity, far beyond this kid's physical years, along with an honest openness and trust that Brian had rarely seen in his life. And there was something else too. A light. A sparkle. A glint that betokened some emotion that Brian felt he should recognize. He hoped that maybe it was that love thing Justin had been whispering about the other night. The thing that Brian hadn't yet figured out, but was pretty sure he wanted.

 

Justin, meanwhile, was completely sure about what he was seeing. He knew he was gazing down at the biggest and best prize he'd won that day. He knew exactly what he felt for this incredibly complex and slightly damaged man. And he knew that he would do whatever it took to help Brian over this hurdle, or any other obstacle that dared to get in his man's way.

 

With an even bigger grin on his face than before, Justin gripped a corner of the condom packet between his teeth and quickly tore it open. Brian inhaled nervously and then made as if to push Justin off him so he could roll over into his stomach. Justin seized Brian's wrist, halting the movement, and shook his head.

 

"No. It'll be better if you can see me. I want you to be able to look in my eyes. So you'll know that I'm the one there," Justin whispered and Brian, after thinking briefly, nodded his acquiescence.

 

With a little gentle maneuvering, Justin had Brian's long, lusciously lean legs spread wide and was kneeling between them with the condom already rolled on. "I think this is where I'm supposed to say, 'It's going to be all right, kid. You'll see'. And then I'm pretty sure I add something like, 'Open your eyes, look at me and just relax'." Justin teased, trying to relieve the tension as he seized a lube bottle and dispensed a large dollop into his palm.

 

“No fair stealing my lines, Sunshine,” Brian joked half-heartedly and tried to make himself relax.

 

“At least I only steal from the best,” Justin replied as he delicately pushed one finger inside Brian’s tightly puckered little hole.

 

Justin thought about trying to go slow and take his time through the prep stage, but then changed his mind. This wasn’t the part that would cause problems. Brian had already worked through most of his fears about the physical act of penetration. Since that first night when they’d played with the big dildo, he and Brian had experimented several more times and it had always been fine. No, Brian’s issues weren’t with that. Brian’s only issue was still all about giving up control and trusting that the person he was letting in was someone that wasn’t going to hurt him again.

 

So, since there was no reason to delay things, Justin hurried on but was still careful as he stretched and readied Brian for the main event. Justin wanted to make Brian feel loved and cherished but didn't want him to feel like Justin was treating him like a fragile little flower. Not only would Brian hate that, but it would defeat the purpose of trying to establish a certain degree of trust. Brian wasn’t the type to tolerate coddling or overt sympathy. That would drive him away as fast as anything. It was best to just plow on, so Justin did.

 

Once Brian was a little more relaxed and stretched, Justin pulled the leanly muscled calves up, resting them on his shoulders. Brian looked a little spooked at this abrupt move, but didn’t resist. Justin was so unused to this passive Brian that he almost backtracked. Maybe he really was moving too fast? The bold, assertive Brian he’d grown used to was almost entirely missing right then and it was unsettling.

 

“I’m not going to break, Sunshine,” Brian prodded when Justin had hesitated a little too long. “If you’re planning on fucking me, you actually have to move . . . You know, insert prick ‘A’ into hole ‘B’? I could get you an instruction manual if you think you need one.”

 

The return of Brian’s sarcastic snark restored Justin’s confidence more than anything else. With a little snort of humor, Justin followed his lover’s excellent advice and promptly inserted his Prick A into the appropriate slot. Brian hissed quietly at the initial burn but that was all. And, while it HAD been Brian’s comment that moved them forward, he didn’t take any other action or respond to Justin in any other way. It was like he was just waiting to see what would happen. Like he was closed off or disconnected. And, while Justin realized that was simply another of Brian’s defense mechanisms, it wasn’t going to help Brian relax and enjoy this experience.

 

It was time to reconnect.

 

With one mammoth plunge, Justin sank the entire length of his shaft deep into Brian’s core. He wasn’t exactly gentle, but he knew he’d prepped his lover well enough that there wouldn’t be any damage. It should definitely wake him up a bit, though.

 

“Nope. Don’t think I need a manual,” Justin said, holding on tightly to Brian’s shoulders and pausing briefly as his partner took a sharp lungful of air, trying to adjust to the brusque entry. “I think I’ve got this part covered. You’re a good teacher, you know, and I’m a really fast learner. Don’t you think?” With the word ‘think’ Justin pulled out a few inches and then immediately slammed back in, firmly.

 

“Gahhh,” Brian replied, clearly no longer disconnected, as his fists tangled in the bedsheets and he gasped for breath.

 

Justin took Brian’s inarticulate response as tacit agreement that he was doing his part at least adequately. He quickly ramped up his pace, smoothly plowing into Brian’s tight ass over and over again. Without losing a beat, Justin managed to hoist Brian’s legs up a bit higher on his shoulders and almost instantly found that the new angle afforded him a direct shot at that deep-seated, sensitive, bundle of nerves that, if tapped just right, made being a gay man one of the most pleasurable experiences on earth.

 

Unfortunately, Justin was so focused on creating the sweetest love making experience he possibly could for his anxious lover, he wasn’t really paying attention to Brian’s reactions.

 

“Stop! Just . . . please . . .” Brian’s panicky voice cut through Justin’s preoccupation. “I . . . I can’t . . . Oh, oh, oh . . . Please stop.”

 

When he finally did become aware of what was happening, Justin immediately refocused on  Brian and was shocked by the change he found. By this point, Brian’s eyes had drifted closed and his head was thrown back against the pillows. His mouth was open and his breath was coming in short, shallow, irregular gasps with long unpredictable pauses in between bursts of rapid panting. Justin could see that Brian’s body had tensed up to an uncomfortable degree and he was sweating and trembling at the same time. This was clearly not a good sign. He’d wanted to goad Brian into feeling something, but he hadn’t meant to throw him into a full blown panic attack.

 

Justin froze. He let Brian’s legs fall to the sides and reached up to stroke the side of the man’s face, wiping away a heavy sheen of sweat. Bending forward, Justin kissed Brian’s face softly, over and over again, using the touch of his lips to connect and hopefully assuage the panic.

 

“Brian. Brian! Open your eyes, Brian. Look at me,” Justin insisted forcefully. When he finally managed to comply, the hazel eyes had turned a darker brown and the pupils were blown wide and black. Brian’s gaze was unfocused, darting around and looking past Justin’s shoulder rather than directly at him. “Look at me, Brian. It’s okay. It’s just me. It’s just me. It’s just me,” Justin spoke quietly, trying to calm his skittish lover. Slowly the vacant eyes centered on Justin’s face.  “Shhhhh. I’ve got you, Brian. I would never let you be hurt.”  

 

“Just . . . Justin?” Brian finally seemed to have recognized his surroundings and the man who was holding onto him - who was inside him - and who was now looking down into his face with such palpable concern.

 

“Yeah, It’s me. I’m here and you’re safe,” Justin replied trying to keep his voice steady even though his own heart was beating almost as hard as Brian’s was. “Do you need me to stop? We don’t have to do this, you know.”

 

“No! Don’t . . .” Brian blew out an agitated breath and blinked several times to clear his vision until he managed to zero in on the face that he wanted to see rather than the faces that were haunting him. “I want this, Justin. I want it . . . I want it with you.”  He shook his head as if to clear it and then succeeded in generating a weak smile. “Please. Don’t stop. Just give me a minute . . .”

 

Justin was awed by the show of strength he witnessed as Brian gathered himself together. The young man made sure he kept touching Brian’s face and kissing him on the lips, the neck, the cheek . . . anywhere he could reach, just so that Brian knew he was still there. His hands were threaded through the soft, baby-fine auburn hair, cupping Brian’s face and forcing his focus to stay in the moment. And it seemed to work. Slowly, gradually, heartbeat by heartbeat, Brian fought off the angry shades of a violent past and managed to calm himself using the loving concern in Justin’s eyes to ground him.

 

Justin’s right hand slid down the side of the stubble-rough cheek until his thumb could caress the slightly chapped, dark cherry lips. Brian’s left hand drifted upward, his larger hand covering and encompassing Justin’s slender, more nimble digits until their fingers threaded together. That strong grip was the most comforting thing Brian could imagine. It was the secure base he’d needed to finally move forward. It was the very catalyst he needed to propel him through the pain and fear and on into the blissful future that was awaiting him with this amazing, caring man . . . With Justin.

 

“Ready?” Justin asked, smiling down on him with renewed hope and a glint of pride.

 

“Yeah . . . I think . . . I think I AM.”

 

“Do you know that you are so fucking BEAUTIFUL you take my breath away, Brian?” Justin couldn’t stop himself from gushing just a little, no matter how much he tried to rein in his emotions in deference to his lover’s touchy sensibilities.

 

And for once Brian resisted the urge for a snarky comeback. He merely smiled with an embarrassed and bashful little curl to his lovely lips, which then folded inward as if to hide his pleasure at the compliment, as he squeezed Justin’s hand. Of course, the pressure applied to his hand was nothing compared to the squeeze Justin felt around his heart at that pivotal moment. If it was possible to fall even more in love with this enigmatic man, then Justin would have done it right then.

 

“Well, that being said, and even though you do make a very comfy couch, I can’t just lie here all night with my dick happily twitching away inside you, can I? What do you say I take a stab at demonstrating for you what an amazing teacher you really were?” Justin teased lightly, wiggling his hips a little to make his point. “Only . . . don’t close your eyes, okay? I want you to stay HERE with ME. You’re mine for tonight. I’m the only one here, remember?” Justin waited until Brian nodded and then once again began to move his hips in a gentle rhythm that quickly renewed their flagging libidos.

 

After that, Brian’s gaze didn’t drift even once from Justin’s face. It was as if he physically couldn’t look away. He simply fixed all his attention on the overwhelming trust and beauty he saw reflected in the bright sapphire eyes and his mind was able to stay in the present. With Justin. Enveloped in the protective cocoon of his protege’s arms, which he somehow knew would always keep him safe and secure.

 

And that was all Brian needed to finally let himself go. To let himself actually enjoy the fact that this beautiful blond boy was now pummelling his ass with a joyful abandon. He wasn’t wrong about the boy’s skills either - even he was impressed at the way the neophyte managed to wield the big spongy head of his cock so that it almost unerringly hit Brian’s prostate on every stroke. But, more than the vibrations in his ass, it was the sheer delight and passion that shown through in the big blue eyes that made Brian so hard he thought his dick would explode before he could come. In less time than it took to get them started, Brian found himself teetering on the edge of the most meteoric orgasm that he’d ever experienced.

 

Justin only had to barely touch the flaming hot skin on Brian’s dick once before he was shattered by the electrical storm wave that blasted out of his core and caused his whole body to convulse with pleasure. The groaning boy followed a heartbeat later, his dick pulsing so strongly inside Brian that he could feel the beat of Justin’s blood echoing his own. And then it was just a matter of white, hot streams of fluids, panting and sweating and hands and lips grappling to hold on through the gentle shock waves that slowly rocked them back to their senses.

 

“Sunshine?,” Brian whispered when they were lying, still entwined in each other’s arms a few minutes later, Brian’s head tucked up under Justin’s chin in a strange but somehow fitting reversal of their normal roles. “I might be an amazing teacher, but I don’t think you learned all that from me. I . . . I don’t even know what the fuck that was . . .” His arms clutched even tighter to Justin’s waist as he struggled to find words he could comprehend. “You’re the only one who ever made me feel . . . I feel . . .” Brian’s voice got even quieter, to the point that Justin felt the rest of his statement in the vibrations against his chest more than heard the words with his ears. “I feel safe here.”

  
  


Justin was too overwhelmed to reply. He had to blink hard to hold back the tears that would only embarrass the reticent man held in his embrace. There would be time for more eloquent declarations later. But the simple declaration that Brian had just offered him meant more to Justin than any grandiose, over-the-top declaration of romantic love he could ever hope for.

Brian was lounging on the patio Monday morning enjoying a bit of sun before the day got too hot to bear when Justin hopped out of the pool and came trotting up to join him.

 

"Hey, Beautiful," Justin greeted as he shook the water from his hair.

 

Brian felt the corners of his lips curling into a shy smile at the compliment and tried to stop himself. He couldn't do it though. He felt too happy. Actually happy - in a way that he didn't think he'd ever experienced before. And, yes, he probably WAS turning into a lesbian but didn't really care anymore.

 

Justin climbed onto the lounge chair with Brian and laid with his back against Brian's chest. Brian felt the cool dampness of the boy's just-out-of-the-pool skin against his own. He pulled the boy's hips tighter up against the V of his crotch, encircled the slighter frame with his arms, closed his eyes and just reveled in the feeling of this one happy moment.

 

"Hey, guys. You'll never guess what I just saw," Malik came jogging up right then, interrupting the peaceful moment and throwing himself down in the next lounger. "Paal and his Dom Daddy just snuck off around the corner towards that spot behind the big oak where the cameras don't reach. What do you think they've got planned?" Malik wagged his brows suggestively.

 

"The way those two have been acting, it's probably something really decadent, like holding hands and maybe even kissing," Brian teased, tickling Justin's bare flank just for the pleasure of hearing that contagious boyish giggle one more time.

 

"Stop, Brian. Stop!" Justin squirmed and laughed, trying to get out of Brian's grip and away from the tickling fingers.

 

"Come on, Cupcake. I’m bored," Mal interrupted, slightly peeved by the playfully petting pair. “Let’s go ‘accidentally’ find them so we can tease the crap out of Paal later!”

 

“You’re even a bigger brat than this one,” Brian shook his head at Mal but finally let Justin free himself from his entrapment.

 

“You love that I’m a brat, Brian,” Justin declared as he crawled off the lounger and rose to his feet. “It’s because I remind you of yourself when you were my age . . . back in the Stone Ages,” Justin joked and stuck his tongue out at Brian, running off before the butt of his joke could throw the bottle of sunscreen at him.

 

“Annoying little twat,” Brian muttered to himself as he tried, one more time, unsuccessfully, to wipe the silly grin off his face.

 

While the boys were off playing tricks on Paal, Brian thought he’d make use of the cell phone he found in yesterday’s Sexavenger Hunt. He really wanted to see if Gus was able to talk on the phone yet - or at least babble into the phone. He picked it up off the little glass table next to the lounge chair and dialed Lindsey’s number.

 

“Hello?” Lindsey obviously didn’t recognize the unfamiliar phone number.

 

“Hey, Lindz! Guess who?”

 

“Brian? Wow! I didn’t expect to be hearing from you for at least another month. How come you’re able to call? Are you still in the game?” Lindsey’s questions were shot off so rapidly Brian didn’t have a chance to answer until she had to pause for breath.

 

“Of course I’m still in the game. I’m not leaving without that money,” Brian reasserted. “I just got a phone as one of the rewards from yesterday’s Challenge. I thought I’d use my first phone call to call my Sonny Boy and see if Gus wanted to babble at his old man.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Bri. I already dropped Gus off at the sitter’s for the day. I’m meeting with Emmett at the Diner to go over the menu for the party he’s planning at the Gallery next month,” Brian could hear a commotion going on in the background - it was loud enough to almost drown out Lindsey’s voice at times. “I could call you back this afternoon after I pick him up, though . . . Michael, stop . . .  Michael!”

 

“I said, Give Me That Phone! I NEED to talk to Brian,” Michael’s petulant voice overrode Lindsey’s and Brian groaned aloud at the prospect of having to talk to his, by now, very pissed off Best Friend. “Brian! What the fuck is going on! I’ve been trying to contact you for WEEKS now. Are you even getting my emails? Why haven’t you written back? And what the hell is going on at that place? I DON’T like what I’m seeing, Brian. I’ve been trying to tell Ted that he needs to get you out of there - that you’re not acting like yourself and that I was worried about you - but he’s been a total ass about things and said he wouldn’t even pass along my messages to you. What the FUCK is going on, Brian?”  
  


“Calm the fuck down, Mikey,” Brian yelled into the phone, finally stopping the incessant tirade. “I’m just fine. I haven’t answered your emails because I didn’t want to. They were fucking annoying me - you’re annoying me - and so I simply chose to ignore them. There’s nothing ‘Going On’ here - or at least nothing out of the ordinary - so you can just unwad your panties and take a chill pill.”

 

“I will NOT just calm down, Brian. You can’t just blow me off like this. I’ve been watching the show and I KNOW what’s going on . . .” In the background Brian heard the ringing sound of the bell over the Diner’s front door and then all the background noises abruptly died down - meaning that Mikey must have gone outside to continue this conversation in ‘private’. “Brian, I saw what that kid’s been doing to you . . . I can’t believe you would let him . . .  I mean, maybe you didn’t have a choice or something, what with all the stupid rules of Ted’s stupid game, but . . . Brian, you’re a TOP! Why would you let him do all those things to you? I mean, last night and all . . .”

 

“Fuck, Mikey! Don’t you have anything better to do than watch me fucking all day and all night?” Brian vented his frustration into the cell phone. “Get a fucking life already! What I do, who I fuck . . . or who I let fuck ME . . . is none of your damned business!”

 

“Of course it’s my business, Brian,” Michael’s voice was so loud that Brian could hear it even when he held the phone a foot away from his ear. “You’re my Best Friend! I know you’ve got your reasons why you only Top - even though you’ve never told me exactly what they are - and just because you’re in this idiotic game, I don’t think you should let yourself be manipulated into doing shit that’s going to hurt you. I won’t just stand by and watch while some scheming, slutty Twink practically rapes you!”

 

“That’s NOT what happened, Mikey. Justin would never . . . You don’t understand . . . Mikey. Mikey! MICHAEL!” Brian tried to out yell the ceaselessly berating voice but it seemed that Michael was on a roll and not listening to anything but his own ranting. Finally, getting so fed up that he no longer cared about trying to explain rationally, Brian screamed into the phone, “Fuck you, Michael Novotny! You have no fucking idea what the hell you’re talking about!” Brian tossed the phone, without even disconnecting the call, onto the lounger and walked away, his shoulders slumped and his head drooping, the easy, upbeat mood of the morning ruined.

 

Justin, who’d come back from the foray to heckle Paal, had only witnessed the end of this scene. He was standing a good three meters behind Brian and, even at that distance, could hear the angry, derogatory tone of the words coming through the small cell phone’s speakers. He didn’t know what was going on or who was on that phone, but it was clear that whoever it was had caused Brian substantial distress. The sight of Brian virtually giving up like that, his wordless dejection as the man walked back towards the Residence, caused Justin an almost physical pain. His heart clenched. He felt an unreasoning fury wash over him and he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself even if he’d wanted to.

 

Picking up the cell phone, Justin lifted it to his ear. The squawking, derisive, yelling on the other end hadn’t let up at all - whoever it was probably hadn’t even paused long enough to realize that Brian was gone. “. . . You can’t just let him do this to you, Brian. He’s just a fucking snot-nosed twink. You don’t fucking need him harassing you like that. I don’t know what the fuck kind of lies he’s been telling you or how he’s manipulating you into doing all that shit, but you shouldn’t listen to him. Why don’t you tell him off already? You don’t need him screwing with your head. I don’t know why you entered Ted’s stupid game anyway - you already make great money. Is it really worth all this shit? And you should hear what people are saying. When you finally get back here your reputation’s going to be fucking ruined. I’ve been TRYING to get ahold of you to tell you what’s going on, you fucking Asshole, but since you’ve been ignoring my emails, I should just let them trash you. You’re really a fucking jerk sometimes, Brian. I’m only trying to look out for you. I mean, everyone thinks you’ve gone soft or something. They’re calling you a Chickenhawk and laughing at the big Stud who’s letting himself be topped by the jailbait . . .”

 

“WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SPOUTING THIS SHIT TO BRIAN!” Justin screamed into the phone, either his tone, the volume or the unfamiliar voice finally getting the speaker’s attention.

 

“I’m Brian’s Best Friend. Who the fuck is this?”

 

“This is the snot-nosed twink,” Justin replied with icy coolness, his voice dropping down to a quiet but menacing hiss. “And after listening to the shit you’ve been spewing, I think YOU’RE the one who’s fucking around, manipulating and harassing Brian - not me. How dare you fucking talk to him like that? And you call yourself his ‘Best Friend’? No wonder he’s so fucked up if that’s the kind of friends he has.” Michael started to protest, but Justin simply kept right on talking over him, not letting the jackass get in a word edgewise. “If you were as concerned about Brian as you say you are, you wouldn’t be calling him an ‘Asshole’ or a ‘Jerk’. You’d be supporting his choices, not trying to talk him into quitting the game and giving up on his dreams. And you certainly wouldn’t be more worried about his fucking reputation as a stud than about listening to what he was trying to tell you. With friends like you, he doesn’t need enemies. And he doesn’t need your crap cutting him down and undermining him. Thank fuck you’re out there and not in here fucking with his mind.”

 

“Who do you think you are, you conniving little gold-digger . . .” Michael’s ranting managed to break in once again, but not for long.

 

“I think I’m the guy who’s got Brian’s back. I’m the one who’s listening to him, helping him get through a pile of shit that’s been dragging him down for years and who actually cares about what BRIAN wants. I’m not the one calling him names and talking shit at him,” Justin fumed, so irate now that he was having a hard time keeping his voice down, even though he’d been struggling to try and keep this conversation as private as possible. “Well, Brian’s got me now. And I’m not going to let you, or anyone else, drag him down. Best Friend or not. So, just you watch your ass, Mr. Best Friend, cause when I get out of here I’ll take you down if you ever - EVER - hurt Brian again the way you just did with this call. You hear me, Motherfucker?” And completely ignoring the ongoing screeching, Justin disconnected the call.

 

When the phone immediately rang again, Justin tapped at the phone screen a couple of times and then smiled with satisfaction when he managed to block the caller’s number. “That should take care of Mr. Best Friend for awhile. No wonder he doesn’t feel safe if that’s what his FRIENDS are like. Well, fuck them. You’re mine now, Brian, and I plan to keep you safe,” Justin muttered and switched the phone off before heading inside to try to find Brian. He wasn’t about to let this minor blip ruin their day off.

 

“What the fuck was all that about?” Mal intercepted him before Justin made it into the house. “I could hear you yelling all the way across the yard.”  
  
“Nothing much. Just a little pest control problem - one of Brian’s friends giving him shit,” Justin didn’t want to get into the whole thing right then, but seeing Mal did give him an idea about just how he could restore the happy mood to the morning. “You wanna help me with something, though? I was thinking, I could go find that new bottle of massage oil I got yesterday and you could give me a lesson in Swedish Massage with Brian as our test subject?”

 

“What’s in it for me?” Mal asked teasingly.

 

“Well . . . How about, when we’re done, I let you blow Brian while I fuck you till you scream?” Justin offered.

 

Malik’s face broke out into a wide, toothy smile. “Sounds good to me. Lead me to your man, Man.” and the two twinks ran off to find the Man.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/18/15 - Do I hear the sound of melting hearts everywhere? Mine too. TAG


	49. Couples Craze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got a short break in the action here while Introspective!Brian works through his feelings about the whole 'couple' thing. He needs to get his mind straight about his strange new situation before we can move on. So, read on, hope you enjoy and that I haven't driven Brian too OOC! TAG

 

 

Chapter 49 - Couples Craze. (Tuesday, August 2nd).

 

Justin served himself a huge helping of hash browns to go with the three-egg ham & cheese omelet on his plate. He also had four slices of toast, a bowl of diced fruit, a couple of slices of bacon, a large glass of orange juice and a coffee. Brian watched, amazed, as the bottomless pit started shoveling it all into his wide open mouth. The rate at which this gargantuan quantity of food was disappearing was phenomenal. Brian was disgusted and impressed at the same time.

 

"You're not secretly bulimic or something are you," Brian asked on the spur of the moment.

 

"Huh?" The kid mumbled around a bite of cheesy eggs, before swallowing so he could hold an actual conversation. "Fuck no. Why would you ask that?"

 

"Because, for the life of me, I can't figure out where all those calories are going. There's not a fucking gram of fat on you anywhere. And I never see you exercising. So where the fuck does all that food go?" Brian poked a long, pointy index finger into Justin's side to emphasize the lack of padding - and to elicit a giggle too.

 

"I guess you just fuck it off me every night." Justin answered, beaming one of his most sunshiny smiles at his breakfast companion. "And at the rate we've been going lately, if I didn't eat like this I'd waste away to nothing in days. That reminds me, can you pass the strawberry jam for my toast."

 

Brian just smirked, passed the strawberry jam and didn't say anything. The secretive smile on his face spoke bunches though. Justin hadn't been wrong about the amount of fucking going on in the last couple days. Brian would be surprised if they'd gotten more than four or five hours of sleep a night, they'd been so busy in bed. And that didn't even take into account all the daytime fucking. Or all the extra Summer of Sin fucking. But for some reason Brian wasn't the least bit tired. Or sated. And he still wanted more.

 

He kept expecting to somehow feel like he was done with the boy. Like he'd had enough. But it just never happened. Even right now, when they'd just recently finished up a perfectly fine morning shower fuck, Brian had an almost unbearable urge to sweep all the breakfast dishes off, throw the little blonde sprite down onto the table and fuck the daylights out of him over and over again. He was still amazed by the fact that he was fucking the same guy over and over and over and hadn't yet become bored. But it was more than that. It was a constant craving, a desire, a hunger, that he just couldn't escape. And Brian had no idea where it had come from or what to think about this development. For now, all he could do was enjoy it.

 

"Morning, Mister Horny and Mister Hornier. And how are our resident lovebirds doing?" Malik sang as he practically danced into the kitchen, with Paal following right on his heels. "Don't you two look especially cheery this morning. Although, you'd think, considering the fact that you guys kept us all up most of the night with all the pounding on the walls and screeching at the top of your lungs, that you'd both look a lot more worn out this morning." Mal grabbed a bagel and the tub of whipped cream cheese and plopped down into the chair next to Justin. "So how come I'm the only one here that actually looks tired?"

 

"Don't know. Vitamin deficiency, maybe?" Brian suggested with his tongue planted in his cheek as he poured himself another cup of coffee, adding the requisite half a pound of sugar into the cup. "You should probably see a doctor about that. Could be Chronic Fatigue Syndrome or, I don't know . . . maybe just jealousy because you're not getting enough and Sunshine is?"

 

"Fuck you! There's 'getting enough', and then there's just ridiculousness. You might not mind, but I don't want to wear my dick down to a little nubbin before I'm even twenty-five. At the rate you two have been knocking boots lately, poor Cupcake's going to be out of commission before he's even legally an adult."

 

"Now, now, Malik, my friend, you should not be giving them such a hard time," Paal chided with a lilt of amusement in his voice. "They are still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. All new couples go through such a thing. I think it's adorable."

 

Paal's offensive words caused Brian to choke on the sip of coffee he’d just taken. He spluttered and coughed and generally made a spectacle of himself while Mal and Paal sat and laughed at him. Justin looked on, amused and only slightly embarrassed, as he patted Brian on the back to help him get over his choking attack.

 

"Nice one, Paal," Mal bumped fists with the big grinning Indian. "I thought I'd get him with the 'lovebirds' comment. But you - using 'honeymoon' and 'adorable' together in the same phrase - totally rocked it!"

 

"Thank you. I thought it WAS inspired, even if I do say so myself. You will have to pay up on our bet later, though," Paal replied, looking not only pleased with himself, but just pleased in general as he noted the entrance of a certain tall, musclebound, leather-masked servant.

 

"Good morning, everyone," Campbell seemed just as cheery as everyone else. "Your coffee, Cub." He smiled and handed over the tall paperboard coffee cup in his left hand to Paal. Justin and Mal looked at each other and grinned, mouthing the new nickname 'Cub' mockingly. Next, the big bold leather daddy got a strangely incongruous, bashful look on his face, and almost fumbled as he handed a small gift bag over as well. "I saw this last night when I was shopping . . . Thought it would look nice . . ." His bumbling words died out and he just stood there looking around shyly.

 

Paal took the bag, his own face sporting a radiant smile, and quickly pulled out the contents. Inside was a small item wrapped in tissue paper. He unfolded the paper, uncovering a sleek, black, braided bracelet.

 

 

"This is lovely. Thank you, Campbell." Paal beamed wearing the brightest smile Brian thought he'd ever seen on the man's saturnine face. "Will you help me put it on?"

 

"Fucking calling us lovebirds . . ." Brian muttered under his breath with an air of contempt.

 

"It certainly is getting annoyingly coupley around here lately," Mal complained, chomping off another large bite of his bagel. "And, seeing as Daniel is the only other unattached boy around here, I guess I'll be staying single for a while longer. Oh well, looks like I'll just always be the third man in every threesome . . ."

 

"Speaking of Daniel," Campbell was recalled to his duty by the name, "You really are going to have to finally set him free from that chastity cage thing this morning, Brian. Otherwise he's not going to be able to participate in the Challenges."

 

"Yeah, well, if he wasn't such a rude little fucker I would've given him the keys on Sunday afternoon." Brian toyed with what was left of the crusts of this toast. "Although it has been pleasantly quiet around here with him off moping in his room for the last two days. Are you sure you want me to take the cage off?"

 

"Personally? If it were up to me I'd leave the fucker in that thing permanently and toss the keys. But, I've got my instructions from The Master," Campbell said, belatedly remembering that he was actually on the clock here, and moving a step away from Paal. "Anyway, you guys better get a move on. We're supposed to be gathering everyone together in about," he looked at his watch, "ten more minutes."

 

With one last sheepish smile aimed in Paal's direction, Campbell marched out of the kitchen. Still busy admiring his new bracelet, Paal grabbed a plate and quickly served himself some bacon and eggs, joining the others at the table. Justin rapidly shoved the last two slices of bacon into his mouth, washing it down with more orange juice, acting for all the world like food might be going out of style soon. Brian just looked around himself, shaking his head and wondering again how he got here, and just why, exactly, he felt so at home with this motley crew of misfits.

 

"Don't think about it too hard," Justin leaned over and whispered into Brian's ear, intuiting his thoughts far too easily. "Just enjoy it." With yet another bright sunshiny smile, the boy finally pushed his plate away and got up from the table. "Come on, Big Guy. I'll help you find those missing keys for Daniel's cage. And then you can show me how hot and bothered you can get me in the five minutes we have left before it's time for the announcements."

 

For about five seconds Brian thought about saying something snarky in reaction to the scads of comfy coupleness encroaching on his life. He’d enjoyed feeling free from the restrictions of his Liberty Avenue reputation and his demanding friends over the past couple of months, but that didn’t mean he’d changed completely. He was still Brian Kinney and he didn’t like some little twink just assuming he could order him around. But then he got another glimpse of the little blond boy's perky posterior as the kid pottered out of the kitchen. That one brief sighting was all it took to re-inflame his smoldering cravings. In the end, it really wasn't much of a choice. He could stay in the kitchen and bitch or he could follow that bounteous bubble butt.

 

Yep . . . The bubble butt would win that contest every time.

 

Nobody commented when Brian and Justin were about ten minutes late coming down for the morning announcements. Their breathless, flushed appearances kind of gave away the reason for their tardiness. Brian did have the keys to Daniel’s cage with him, so at least that was taken care of without any more fuss. Daniel didn’t seem grateful at his reprieve, though. He continued to glare at everyone around him, especially Brian and Campbell. But, since everyone was used to Daniel’s never ending glaring, they pretty much just ignored him.

 

“Good Morning, my happy House Boys!” The Master’s electronic voice rang out, sounding more cheerful than ever this morning. “Welcome to the last month of our Summer of Sin! The five of you who still remain have had quite a summer already, haven’t you? You have all done very well with the challenges you’ve been given so far. I can not begin to tell you how much pleasure you have given me. However, the fact that so many of you still remain, tells me that I might not have been challenging you enough. So, starting today, things around here will be getting much, much harder!” Brian wasn’t sure whether the groans he heard around him were because of the threat that the challenges would be getting tougher, or just a reaction to hearing the incessant string of bad puns. “I hope you’ll all be UP to these new challenges, my children. If you are not, you will notice that the punishments will also become more challenging from here on out.”

 

“As your challenges increase, however, your rewards will likewise be improving. And, accordingly, I have one very special award to make this morning seeing as another of our Secret Challenges has now been met. Justin, would you please come forward.” At The Master’s direction, Justin stepped out of the lineup, looking around with a surprised shrug of his shoulders. “Justin, my child, you have grown so much in the short time you have been with us! I have been very impressed. And even more so now that I can announce that you, my tempting little twink, have succeeded in doing something that many doubted could be done at all . . . Our little Justin is the first of the House Boys to have topped all our resident Tops!"

 

Justin blushed and looked around sheepishly, pointedly avoiding all eye contact with Brian while Mal and Paal, as well as the two servants there that day, congratulated him.

 

Brian, meanwhile, was standing off to the side by himself, his expression aloof, like he couldn’t care in the least that his very private moment was being exposed so vulgarly. So, okay, it wasn't exactly a secret or anything - Brian knew that several hundred horny queers had probably been glued to their computer monitors that night, jacking off to the sight of Brian Kinney, Stud of Liberty Avenue, taking it up the ass at the mercy of a pretty little boy toy - but did they HAVE to make such a spectacle out of the whole thing? Yeah, the kid was good, and it WAS a great fuck, but he didn’t really need to get an AWARD for it did he?

 

But what the fuck was Brian supposed to do? He wasn’t about to throw a hissy fit and walk out on the kid’s big moment - not only would that draw even more attention to the matter, but Brian had to concede that he was a bit proud of the kid. Justin really had come a hell of a long way in just the last two months, partly because of Brian’s teaching, but also because he was just a bold little fucker who never backed down from anything - even Brian Kinney. So, all Brian COULD do was stand there looking stupid and pretend that the whole proceeding didn’t chap his ass while everyone hooted and backslapped the little twink. Brian thought he’d hold his peace for now, but maybe give his Sunshine a much more personal award later when they had a little bit of privacy.

 

“As his reward for this stupendous feat,” The Master continued, “Justin will be your new Queen. From now until the end of the week, Queen Justin will have total control over the Residence. You must all obey him in every regard and see to your Queen’s every need. He will also be making all decisions about the proceedings in the Residence. He will be responsible for all rewards and punishments for all Challenges until the end of the day on Friday. Queen Justin, I task you to use your command wisely and take good care of your subjects.”

 

Justin was then crowned with a sparkly rhinestone tiara and given an equally glittery scepter before the group was allowed to return to the rest of their morning routine.

 

 

“So, to start us off on this new, more challenging, path,” The Master launched into the day’s Challenge. “Today’s Trial is called ‘Up And At ‘Em!’. This one should definitely prove to be a trial for some of you.” The Master went on to explain that the goal for today was to see who had the overall fastest refractory period. And, from the sound of what was expected, this really was likely to prove a challenge for all of them.

 

For starters, all the boys were ordered to jerk off right then and there. Then, the servants timed them to see how long it took each to get hard again. Normally, Brian’s refractory period was pretty short, and Justin’s was almost non-existent, but since they’d both already cum three times that morning, the last of which had taken place a mere ten minutes before, neither was at their peak performance. Mal and Paal both easily ‘manned up’ faster. Daniel lagged behind them all, as expected, even though he had no excuse since he’d just gotten the chastity cage off a few minutes earlier. The servants carefully jotted down each man’s ‘time’ in a leather covered notebook.

 

After this initial attempt, the boys were sent on their way with the warning that the servants would be testing them again at random times throughout the day. The times for each man would be tracked and a running total kept. The overall winner would be the man who had the lowest cumulative total for the entire day.

 

“Shit! The Master wasn’t fucking kidding about the tasks getting harder, was he,” Brian commented as he and Justin headed off afterwards, ready for some Break Room time already.

 

“And this is just the daytime task . . .” Justin replied, both men conscious of what they already knew was coming up this evening.

 

 

From: Seuratbrat@mymail.net

To: AllnewJATaylor@mymail.net

 

Re: Re: Hello!

 

Hey, Mom.

 

So . . . you found me. And, no, I’m not dead in a ditch somewhere or living out of a skanky homeless shelter - no thanks to you or Dad. I’m sorry if you were worried about me, but it’s really your own fault. You didn’t do anything to stop Dad when he hit me, picked me up by the scruff of my neck and literally threw me out of the house. So I really don’t feel all that guilty about not telling you where I was.

 

As for your apology - I don’t buy it. I was there. You didn’t look like you were just too confused to come up with a response. All you cared about, as far as I could see, was that I was causing a scene. And I find it really suspect that you didn’t DO anything about Dad kicking me out for two MONTHS afterwards. The fact that you didn’t get around to kicking Dad out until after he embarrassed you at the Country Club, doesn’t help your story much. It’s great that you’re doing the PFLAG thing - I hope you do get something out of it - but as far as I’m concerned it’s a case of too little, too late. I MAY forgive you someday, but that day is still a long way off.

 

It shouldn’t surprise you, therefore, that I have no intention of coming home. Not now, and probably not ever. I’m eighteen and an adult. I don’t need my Mommy to protect me anymore -  especially a Mommy that I don’t really trust right now. I’d rather be on my own and, even if I might not have a pot to pee in right at the moment, I’m sure I’ll survive somehow. At least for the next month I have a roof over my head. If I win the money from this competition I’m in, I’ll be starting at PIFA in the fall. If I don’t, well, I’ll let you know where I am when I finally figure it out myself.

 

In the meantime, I suggest you keep going to those PFLAG meetings. Brian says that being acquainted with Debbie Novotny will be good for you . . . Well, his actual words were that she’d probably scare the shit out of you but you’d end up better off for it in the end and that it would certainly be educational. Good luck with that.

 

Tell the Mollusk that I love her but that, if she messes with my sketchbooks, I’ll sneak into the house when she’s asleep and shave her hair off into a Mohawk!

 

Justin.

 

P.S. By the way, Brian isn’t really my boyfriend. He IS one of my current lovers, though. I have four at the moment. I had three others earlier in the summer but they’ve already moved on, unfortunately. You wouldn’t believe how much I’m learning this Summer. But I guess you have to grow up quick when you’re kicked out of the house like I was. Who knew doing porn would be so educational? Hope you and the rest of the Country Club cunts liked the sneak peek. B-)  (See that? I’m smirking at you from behind my really sexy sunglasses . . . which is all I’m wearing at the moment, by the way. Isn’t this fun!)

 

“You really are the biggest brat I’ve ever met,” Brian said from where he was leaning over Justin’s shoulder, peeking at the email the little blond brat had just finished typing. “You just added that post script for the fucking shock value. Better delete that before you send the thing though. No sense in totally pissing off your mother. You never know when you’ll need a couch to crash on.”

 

Justin grinned up at him with a naughty gleam in his eye and purposefully clicked on the ‘send’ button. “Oops. Looks like it’s too late now,” Justin said with an evil smirk and a mischievously raised eyebrow.

 

“You stupid little twat! You’re fucking evil. You know that, right?” Brian had his lips folded in, attempting to stop the smile that kept trying to take over his face. “Brats like you deserve to be spanked, you know.”  
  


“Promise?” Justin giggled. “I could probably borrow Mal’s new paddle if you needed it . . .”

 

“Fucking brats . . . All of you,” Brian fake-complained as he lightly slapped Justin upside the head and then headed over to the second computer, trying all the while to ignore the tempting teen twink.

 

“Does this mean I won’t be getting my spanking?” Justin pouted, still with that mischievous glint about him.

 

“You’d like it too much. It wouldn’t be much of a punishment. But don’t worry. I’ll think of something,” Brian answered, already distracted by his own email. “Shit. Do you know what happened to that phone I was using yesterday? Lindsey was trying to call me back but she says that her number is blocked for some reason . . .”

 

“Oh . . . One of the servants probably put it away somewhere in our room yesterday. I’ll go see if I can find it for you as soon as I’m done here.” Justin prevaricated, knowing exactly where the phone was - he’d turned the ringer off and hidden it behind the pile of dildos in his nightstand - and hoping he’d have time to run upstairs and unblock Lindsey’s phone number before Brian found it.

 

“Uh huh . . . One of the servants? . . . So that WASN’T you who was telling Mikey off on my phone yesterday morning? It sure looked like you - skinny, blond brat with a voice that carries more than you’d expect . . .” Brian looked sideways at the now shamefaced twink who was trying to pretend he hadn’t been caught. “I must have been mistaken. And Mikey too. He was probably thinking of someone completely different when he emailed saying, ‘that snot-nosed twink who fucking stole your phone was a rude little shit to me’. Cause that couldn’t have been you, right?” Brian pointed to the passage in one of Michael’s most recent tomes which was still open on Brian’s computer screen.

 

“Oh, fuck! Listen, Brian . . .” Justin turned in his chair and was about to apologize when he realized he wasn’t the least bit sorry for what he’d done. “You know what? I’m not going to apologize. Your so-called friend, Mikey, was being a total shit. I don’t know what he said to you before I got there, but the shit I DID hear was plenty. I refuse to listen to him putting you down or calling you names. I fucking told him off and I’d do it again in a heartbeat. So, yeah, it was me who picked up your phone, gave Mr. Best Friend an earful and then, when he tried to call back after I hung up on the asshole, I blocked his number. I didn’t know it was actually Lindsey’s phone. I am sorry about that. But not about the rest.”

 

*Pffffttttthhh* “Sunshine . . .” Brian looked over at his companion and shook his head. The boy was displaying a completely confrontational pose - his arms crossed over his chest, his face flushed and his expression contentious. “You really are a total brat, you know that right? But . . . well, I guess it’s not so bad having a pitbull on my side every so often . . . Just don’t make a habit of it, okay? I’m a big boy and I can fight my own battles, when I need to. Mikey may be clueless sometimes, but he is my oldest friend and we’ve been through a lot together. So you need to cut him some slack.”

 

“No!” Justin replied adamantly. “I won’t back off on this, Brian, and he doesn’t deserve any ‘slack’. I don’t give a fuck who the hell he is. He could be the love child of Mother Theresa and Pope Francis for all I care. I won’t just sit back and listen to him saying that kind of shit.” Justin sighed and uncrossed his arms, reaching out to grab onto Brian’s hands with both of his before he continued, looking directly into Brian’s hazel eyes as he spoke. “You told me that I make you feel safe. That means a lot to me, Brian. And I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you ALWAYS feel that way around me. Even if that means standing up to your friends - although, after meeting Lindsey and then what I heard Mr. Best Friend saying yesterday, I’ve gotta say, I think you need a better class of friends, Brian.”

 

“Sometimes . . . *sigh* . . . Well, you might be right, Sunshine. You might be right . . .”  Brian didn’t elucidate. He just returned his attention to the computer monitor and, eventually, Justin followed his example.

 

To: Seuratbrat@mymail.net

From: LaughyDaphy@mymail.net

 

Re: All Hail Queen Justin!

 

I can’t BELIEVE you, Justin! I mean, really! I’ve known you were a big Dramatic Queen for years, but now everybody knows it! So, is it weird that I’m really proud of how great you are at fucking? I mean, I WAS your first, after all . . . It was me that set you off on this prestigious path! Don’t I get some of the credit for your ongoing exploits! Haha!

 

By the way, just thought you should know that you’ve got a HUGE following among the St. James’ Alumni sector these days. I was peeking at the website the other day while I was at the pool, and September and April, came over and accidentally saw what I was looking at. Well, you know how it goes . . . they told two friends, and those guys told two friends . . . and, well, basically, all the girls we went to school with are now watching the website pretty much all day long. You’ve got quite the fan base, Justin. They’re all going to squee till their panties are dripping wet over you being made Queen for the week.

 

Make sure you do something totally outrageous as one of your first official decrees - I get a lot of mileage out of being your best friend and something like that will propel me into the popularity stratosphere!

 

On a less fun note, I also saw what happened yesterday when you took that phone call on Brian’s phone. Who the fuck were you talking to and what was the guy’s issues? The cameras only picked up your end of the conversation, of course, but it looked like you were totally taking whoever it was down. Good for you! I saw Brian’s face as he was walking off after tossing the phone away - it wasn’t good. That caller deserved everything you gave him and more. Nobody messes with our Brian like that and gets away with it! Nobody! (Sorry, but I’m feeling very possessive today, and I’m going to insist that you share Brian once this summer is over - He’s way too adorable for you to keep to yourself.)

 

Anyway, just let me know if you need me to do any research for The Shadow again. I’d be more than happy to dig up some dirt on that dirt bag from the phone call. You just say the word and I’ll fire up my laptop. He wouldn’t stand a chance against . . . dun, dun, dummmmm . . . The Shadow!

 

Well, I’m going to sign off here and sign back onto the website so I can watch you reading this . . . Hehehehe. Oh, and I don’t care how many times you yell at me, I’m not giving up my newfound gay porn habit just cause you’re shy and don’t want your fag hag to watch you fucking! (Love that Brian calls me your ‘Fag Hag’!) You’re a porn star so what do you care anyway. Too bad, so sad, deal with it!

 

Kisses!

 

Daphne

 

Justin was still grumbling over his friend’s email, trying to compose a sufficiently admonitory response, when he heard a loud *Hmmmmmm* from over his shoulder followed by a pinching grip on his neck. “Sunshine . . . you have two minutes to tell me who this ‘Shadow’ is and why he would be sending Mel nasty emails on my behalf . . .”

 

“Oh, you know about that?” Justin froze in the middle of typing his response to Daphne’s message, looking over his shoulder to where Brian was leaning in and very obviously reading Daphne’s email off the screen. “Um . . . well . . . I, uh, sorta . . . Fuck!” Justin gave up on trying to come up with an excuse and decided to go with pure honesty. He turned around in his chair and looked Brian straight in the eye. “I blackmailed Melanie and Lindsey into dropping that whole ‘quit the game cause your porn is going to traumatize our son’ thing.”

 

“What?” Brian was huffing with disbelief and outrage. “You did what? Blackmail? How the fuck did you do that? And who’s this Shadow? Talk fast because you only have one minute left.”

 

“Well . . . I’m The Shadow . . . When I saw how upset you got after Lindsey sent you that email threatening to take away your visitation with Gus, well, I got kinda pissed off. I had Daphne help me do some research on Mel and Lindsey and we found some stuff . . .” Justin looked up at Brian who was clearly not about to let the conniving little blackmailer off the hook without full disclosure of all the details. “I found out that Mel had actually posed for some pornographic pictures herself back when she was in college. So, I made up The Shadow, opened an anonymous email account, sent her copies of the pictures that Daph found on the internet and sort of threatened her that I would leak the info about her past if they kept hassling you.” At that point, Justin’s expression got harder and more determined than any eighteen year old twink’s should be, but he didn’t back down. “I don’t care if you get mad at me over this, Brian. It was wrong of them to try that shit. You were right when you called them hypocritical, judgemental bitches. And I wasn’t about to let them pull that kind of shit on you. I don’t care that they’re your so-called friends. I’m not sorry and I’d do it again under the same circumstances. So, don’t even try to give me shit about it!”

 

Brian's first impulse upon hearing this confession was to ream the boy a new asshole. How dare this insolent twerp stick his nose in Brian's business without permission? He could've really screwed things up with Lindsey and Mel. Brian should be irate.

 

But before the angry words could come out, Brian looked at Justin - really looked at him - and thought again. Who was this kid? He seemed like such a contradiction. On one hand he was defiant, brash, bold and confident beyond his years. Justin always stood up for himself. He didn't take shit from anyone. Not even from his parents. He chose to leave home at the tender age of eighteen rather than compromise on any of his beliefs. That was more than Brian had done. Despite the fact that the older brunette constantly touted his stance that he didn't care what other people thought of him, he hadn't come out to his father until just a few months ago and still hadn't told his mother. But this brave little slip of a boy had not only come out to his friends and family before he'd even left high school, he'd thrived even after being left homeless and jobless on the streets as a result.

 

And somehow, at the same time, Justin had managed to remain innocent in ways Brian could barely comprehend. Even after all the hardships he'd been through, the boy remained trusting and caring and accessible. And, whereas Brian would typically describe such an attitude as a character flaw, in Justin was it just another source of strength. Instead of closing himself off, putting up defensive walls, and hiding from the world - the way Brian had - this kid let himself stay open, kind, caring and vulnerable. And he let himself love.

 

Even more incredible, Justin had let himself love Brian. And then he'd taken all that strength and caring and devoted it to protect Brian. To keep Brian safe. In the same way he stood up for himself and refused to back down no matter who he had to take on, he was now standing up for Brian, too. Justin refused to let Brian suffer shit from anyone. Not from Brian's friends and family. Not from the ghosts of his past. Not even from Brian himself. The kid was like a tireless pitbull, standing guard, growling at anyone who dared try and cut Brian down. And, fuck it all, Brian loved that feeling. No one had ever stuck up for him before - not like this. Not like Justin.

 

So, what the hell. How could he get angry at the kid for simply trying to protect him when he found he really liked the idea of someone else standing up for him? The kid had actually done a pretty good job of it, too - telling off both Lindsey and Mikey, and even going so far as to blackmail Mel. Damn, the kid was such a ballsy little twat!

 

So what if Brian DID have to put up with the world thinking he'd been emasculated by some cute little blonde boy? He would just have to live with it. They didn't know him and they definitely didn't know Justin. Fuck it! Let them think what they wanted. Brian knew the truth. He wasn't being emasculated, he'd been set free.

 

"Mel's done porn? Yuck!" Brian smiled at the nervously expectant blonde boy, surprising them both by the fact that he wasn't even a tiny bit angry anymore. "Please, Sunshine, whatever you do, don't ever show me those pictures. I might go blind."

 

"I promise," Justin smiled back. "I'd never expose you to straight porn Brian, that's just too cruel." The boy paused for a moment, and then his face resumed a resigned look. "So you're not mad at me?"

 

"Furious!" Brian chuckled as he said the words. "Remind me to punish you - severely - later." Justin blasted him with one of his blindingly bright smiles, and Brian melted inside just a little bit, before getting serious again. "Next time, though, just talk to me before you go all pitbull crazy. Okay?"

 

"Okay."

 

Brian leaned forward in his chair, placing his hands on the boy's lean pale thighs, and bent in for a long luscious kiss. "By the way, nice tiara, Queen Justin. The blue rhinestones match your eyes, Sunshine." Brian didn't even try to hide the hint of pride that came out in his voice. "So, does the Queen's consort get any special privileges? Or, are you going to brain me with your scepter if I kiss you again?"

 

Queen Justin was still smiling enthusiastically, his crown now a little bit askew, when the ensuing kiss finally broke off and Brian walked out of the Break Room a few minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/20/15 - Credit for the day's challenge goes to 4depthoflove (Changed the name, hope you don't mind too much). And, I forgot to write down who it was that requested that Justin win a Secret Challenge for topping Brian - you know who you are, though - thanks for the great suggestion! TAG


	50. Topsy Turvy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big happenings at the Residence . . . please don't come after me with virtual pitchforks and torches . . . It had to happen . . . TAG
> 
> *****Warning - Bottom!Brian . . . 'Nuff said.*****

 

 

Chapter 50 - Topsy Turvy. (Tuesday, August 2nd, Continued).

  
  


“I mean, it’s getting to the point that I don’t even like masturbating anymore. And that’s just so fucking wrong, you know? I’m worried that by the time the summer’s over and we get out of here, I’ll be so fucked out that I won’t have sex for like a year or something.”

 

Justin chuckled at Malik’s ranting. The two youngest House Boys were floating on inflatable rafts in the pool after yet another run in with one of The Master’s servants who had watched while they jacked off and then stroked themselves hard again. Justin thought Mal had a point. Even the perpetually horny eighteen year old was getting to the point that his pecker was a little peaked.

 

“I doubt it’ll get THAT bad, Mal,” Just tried to reassure his friend. “I mean, when was the last time you went more than a day without jacking off at least once? Except for that time I had the flu and didn’t get out of bed for almost a week, I don’t think I’ve missed a day since I was fourteen. I’m sure that after we rest up a bit, you’ll be right back in the sex saddle again. And in the meantime, just drink lots of fluids and use more lube so you don’t get sore.”

 

“Yeah, well, I hope you’re right,” Malik replied, splashing a handful of water at his floating buddy. “Cause if this summer ruins my sex drive permanently I don’t know what I’ll do. I might have to move to Tibet and become one of those orange-robed monks or something. Which wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing though, cause you know, I look great in orange.”

 

The boys’ rafts were set adrift at this point by a huge wave caused by Paal diving into the pool to join them. “I’m sorry, my friend, but I do not think you would make a very good buddhist,” Paal commented as soon as he came up for air, his head appearing in the new space between the two rafts. “You are too confrontational.”

 

“Fuck you, Paal,” Malik countered with another splash, this one aimed right at the bobbing Indian’s head. “I could be non-confrontational and all that shit. If I wanted to be. It’s just that everyone’s always pissing me off.”

 

This paradoxical statement sent both Paal and Justin off into paroxysms of laughter, culminating with Justin falling off his raft. Instead of struggling to get back on, Justin decided to climb out of the pool and dry off for a bit. He pushed the raft in Paal’s direction and started swimming for the edge of the pool. It had turned into a ferociously hot day - the thermometer mounted near the shower area read 102F when he’d come out around four pm - so most of the crew had spent the day either holed up in the air conditioned Residence or in the pool. Thankfully, the sun was now low enough that the roof of the house blocked it at least partially, creating a bit of shade on the patio. Brian, however, was still lying on a lounger in the one remaining sunny spot, working on his tan. Justin grabbed the bottle of sunscreen off the nearby table and climbed up so he was sitting on Brian’s trim tush.

 

“You’re blocking my sun, Sunshine,” Brian groused half-heartedly. “You’re also fucking wet and cold.”

 

“Yes, but Queen Justin says you need more sunscreen so you’ll just have to deal,” Justin stated matter-of-factly and squirted out a large dollop of cold lotion onto Brian’s back, causing the man to squirm a bit. “Did you know that getting sunburned even as few as five times can increase your risk of skin cancer eighty percent.”

 

“Really? And here I thought we’d get through the whole day without a Taylor PSA,” Brian snarked back, although he wasn’t struggling away from the comforting hands now rubbing lotion into his back and massaging his muscles as they went. “But did YOU know, that gay men with nice tans are eighty percent more likely to get fucked in the backroom of Babylon.”

 

“No. I did NOT know that. I guess those weirdos at Babylon just have a kink for skin cancer or something,” Justin teased, slapping Brian’s ass as he finished up with the lotion and moving off to his own lounge chair - although his was completely in the shade.

 

Justin picked up his sketchbook, which he’d left near his chair when he’d jumped in the pool earlier. He’d been working on a series of drawings based on the famous Picasso three-line drawing of an ass, only his was based on Brian’s rear. The pose the man was in now, lying on his stomach on the lounger was perfect for this type of drawing. Fuck! He really loved drawing Brian’s ass. And his cock. And his naked chest . . . Need he go on?

 

Justin was puttering away with his drawing for quite awhile, not really paying much attention to his surroundings. In the background, he heard Malik and Paal goofing around, playing with one of the giant-sized beach balls that lived in the pool. They were notoriously hard to control so you never knew where one was going when you lobbed it at whoever you were playing with. Justin heard Brian complaining when the thing bounced his way once or twice, but didn’t bother looking up from his artwork.

 

Which was why Justin didn’t see how the confrontation between Daniel and Paal began. He hadn’t even noticed that Daniel had joined them out on the patio. All he knew was that there was a loud roaring shout that distracted him from his drawing. When he did look up from his sketchpad, he saw a manic Daniel stalking toward Paal, who was standing by the edge of the pool, holding onto the gigantic still-dripping-wet beach ball and looking at Daniel guiltily.

 

“What the FUCK do you think you’re doing?” Daniel screamed, knocking the big ball out of Paal’s hands with one vicious swipe. “You fucking spaz! Can’t you control yourself for even one day? If I wanted to be hit in the head with a fucking dripping wet beach ball I would be in the fucking pool, you moron!”

 

Paal was backing away from Daniel, retreating almost as fast as the furiously angry Asian man was coming at him. Unfortunately, Paal was hampered in his flight when he came up to the edge of the pool. When he found he couldn’t retreat any further, Paal just stood there, cowering, looking somehow smaller than the larger-than-life Daniel even though he was, in reality, a few inches taller.

 

“You fucking loser! You can’t do anything right, can you? Fucking pansy assed mama’s boy. What the fuck are you even looking at me for? You’re not fit to lick the shit off my ass!” Daniel was now standing right in front of Paal and screaming obscenities into the trembling man’s face, so angry that spittal was flying from the corners of his mouth and seeming to get even more enraged the more Paal cringed.

 

Everyone who’d been outside and had seen the beginning of the confrontation was momentarily shocked. Daniel’s rage was just so out of proportion and had sparked so suddenly that it took everyone by surprise. It took a minute or two before anyone knew what was going on or what they should do to stop it. Soon, however, Malik was scrambling out of the pool ready to run toward the pair. Justin and Brian had both recovered and were getting up off their loungers, also prepared to rush over and intervene. Nobody, however, had seen the massively muscled Campbell rushing out of the patio door and galloping across pavement until he was already there. With one huge ham-like fist, Campbell walloped into the side of Daniel’s jaw, knocking the still fuming man sideways into the pool. Then the big masked man gathered a shaking Paal into his massive arms, petting and stroking him with quiet strength.

 

“It’s okay, Cub. Nobody’s going to lay a hand on you. I won’t let him touch you ever again,” Campbell was whispering as he rocked the submissive man he’d fallen for so quickly.

 

Brian, Justin, and Malik just stood there staring. Daniel was floundering in the pool, a little dazed but probably not likely to drown - and even if he were, it was questionable if anyone would bother to jump in and try to save the asshole. Paal was quieting now that he felt safe in the big bad Dom’s arms. The other masked servant that had been at the Residence that day was also standing, a little stunned, a few feet away. And nobody knew what the hell to do next.

 

 

“I’m getting pretty tired of being called over here to deal with your constant temper tantrums,” Ted lectured the man sitting on the couch holding the ice pack up to the right side of his jaw.

 

“It’s not MY fault,” Daniel shot back, his anger already bubbling up again despite the dunking in the pool and the ice pack in his hands. “First I get hit in the head with a fucking beach ball. And then your ham-fisted thug of an employee punches me in the face and knocks me into the pool. I never laid a finger on ANYONE.”

 

“Maybe not, but from what I hear you were the one who started the whole fiasco . . . AGAIN!” Ted replied, shaking his head with disgust over having to deal with another outbreak of Daniel’s barely controlled rage. “I’ve warned you time and time again . . .”

 

“Fuck that! I’m the one who got the crap beat out of me by someone in your employ. If you try to kick me out for this I WILL fucking sue you. And I’ll file assault charges against Paal for hitting me in the head with the fucking ball and this asshole for punching me. I’m not letting you fucking railroad me out of here after I got hit twice!” Daniel was screeching, the ice bag thrown down on the coffee table and his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Now wait just one minute!” Campbell waded into the fray now, leaving Paal sitting, huddled in the recliner across the room, while he confronted Daniel and Ted. “This scumbag was threatening Cub. He was standing there screaming in his face and spitting on him and calling him names. I wasn’t about to let it get any further. Boss, you told me, specifically, to keep an eye on this one and not to let him get out of hand again. And that’s just what I was doing. In my judgment he was only seconds away from swinging a fist himself so I just took him out before he could start . . .”

 

At that point the discussion devolved into chaotic yelling and random accusations thrown back and forth between Daniel, Campbell, and Ted. Malik even ventured into the dispute, trying to backup Campbell. Ted was trying to get them to all sit down and deal with this reasonably, but wasn’t getting far and was on the verge of losing his own temper. Paal was useless, still just sitting off by himself and typically not taking a stand or speaking up for himself at all.

 

Brian was standing to the side and frowning at the spectacle, the wheels in his prodigious brain spinning, trying to find a way for everyone - or at least everyone other than Daniel - to come out ahead in this mess, but he hadn’t gotten very far. He looked around him, scrambling for some solution. There was nothing that came to mind at first - just the four yelling men and then the rest of them standing around looking lost . . . except, lying there on the coffee table, momentarily abandoned, was Queen Justin’s scepter . . . Brian leaned over, picked up the sparkly accessory, and pointedly handed it to the boy standing next to him with a meaningful head tilt in the direction of the ongoing fray.

 

Justin’s quick mind picked up on Brian’s idea immediately. He smiled and nodded as he grasped the scepter. Reaching up, he made sure his tiara was in place too. Brian huffed a little mirthless laugh and smiled back. His brazen little Queen would take care of this. No problem. In fact, these guys better watch out, ‘cause they had no idea what was about to hit them . . .

 

“All of you just STOP!” Justin stepped up to the group and used his scepter to whack at the combatants. “Everybody sit down. NOW!” Queen Justin pointed with his wand to the couch. “Daniel, shut the fuck up and sit down over there. Campbell, you go to the far end of the couch and Ted you get the chair here. Now, you’re all going to shut the fuck up and listen to ME because The Master said I’m in charge for the rest of the week. I get to decide about all proceedings in the Residence and all punishments. So all of you need to just chill and let me figure this out!”

 

“Fuck that! I’m not listening to some pansy assed little twink on a power trip,” Daniel made a move to get up from the corner of the couch where he’d been ordered to sit.

 

“Well, Daniel, this pansy assed twink has the power to kick you out of the game on his merest whim, so if I were you I’d listen to him,” Ted chuckled, more than glad to step back and let someone else take the heat for a bit - plus he really did get a kick out of watching the boy take charge of all these older and physically larger men.

 

“Thank you, Ted,” Justin replied regally. “Now, the way I see it, Daniel DID instigate this whole thing - ah, ah, ah, no talking, Daniel! I’m not finished - As I was saying, Daniel did start the whole thing by over-reacting when he got hit with the ball. Paal, I take it that you didn’t intentionally throw the beach ball at Daniel, though, am I correct,” Justin looked over to the cowering man in the corner who nodded to indicate that Justin’s assumption was correct. “I didn’t think so. And even if it had been intentional, Daniel, you couldn’t possibly have been hurt, so you had no call to be screaming at Paal like that. You went completely ape shit over nothing. And you DESERVE to be punished for that.”

 

“What the fuck! If you try to kick me out I’m suing everybody! Just fucking wait . . .” Daniel stood up and started yelling again.

 

“SIT DOWN!” Justin yelled right back and knocked Daniel sharply over the head with his silly bejeweled scepter. “I’m not finished talking, Daniel.” The irate bully boy scowled at the little Queen, crossed his arms again angrily but did resume his seat. “Now, as I was SAYING, you deserve to be punished, but I’m not going to kick you out. And you’re NOT going to sue anyone or I WILL order you out! No, I’ll come up with some other punishment for you Daniel - although, after you see what I choose, you might actually prefer to leave.” Justin turned to Ted next. “Does that take care of everything, Ted?”

 

“Well, everything here in the game, at least,” Ted nodded and shrugged then turned to where his employee, Campbell, was sitting and waiting to hear the outcome of the Daniel matter.

 

“You don’t need to say it, Boss,” Campbell stood back up and sighed resignedly. “I realize that I overstepped my duty. I shouldn’t have hit the dickhead even if he was threatening one of the contestants. You don’t have to fire me. I’ll go.”

 

Campbell turned then and walked tentatively over to where Paal was still sitting hunkered down in the recliner, dropping to one knee as soon as he was near. “Hey, Cub,” Campbell reached up and ran the back of his hand down the side of Paal’s face in a tender gesture. “What do you say we get the hell out of here? I mean, I’ll understand if you want to stay, but, I’d really like it if you came with me. I can’t handle the thought of leaving you here with the likes of HIM,” Campbell looked over his shoulder at Daniel, his gaze menacing. “I know the money is a big issue, and your family was counting on you, but . . . well, I’m sure we can work something out.” Paal looked up at him with adoring eyes, and smiled. “What do you say, Cub? Will you let me take care of you for a change?”

 

“I think I would really like that, Sir,” Paal replied, his voice sounding much stronger and more assured as he looked into the caring eyes of his protector.

 

“Good boy, Cub,” Campbell beamed his approval at the younger man, standing up and then helping Paal up as well. “Let’s go get your things and then I’ll take you home - my home, I mean . . . I hope, well, we can talk about this all later, but I’d really like it if you were to move in with me, too. I have a pretty big house and there’s lots of room. Shit, I know I’m probably moving too fast, but, well, at least come stay with me for a while. Okay? We’ll call your family and tell them the news when we get to my house . . .” Campbell was ecstatically making plans even as the two of them were walking away towards the stairs together, Paal simply nodding to everything that his very protective man was proposing.

 

*HAH!* “I fucking KNEW the Indian pansy wouldn’t make it! Good riddance! I fucking hate namby-pamby spineless wimps like that . . .” Daniel was crowing over the fact that Paal looked like he was going to leave and that Daniel himself was, apparently, once again skirting any serious consequences

 

Daniel probably shouldn’t have been quite so vocal, though.

 

It took Campbell only four large leaping steps to return from where he’d been at the foot of the staircase to where Daniel was standing by the couch. And it took him less than ten seconds to ball up his fists, slam one into the pit of Daniel’s stomach hard enough to cause the foul mouthed prick to double over, and then smash the other with a quick uppercut right into Daniel’s eye socket. The last blow was so hard that Daniel was actually airborne for a while, flying over the edge of the couch and eventually ending up on his back lying on the floor. Daniel was blinking, gasping for air and shaking his head, only semiconscious, as he lay in a crumpled heap and tried to reclaim his senses.

 

“That’s for daring to put your filthy hands on my Tiger Cub, you pig,” Campbell stated, hawking up a large ball of spit and expelling it with expert precision into Daniel’s still blinking face. “And, be warned, if I EVER see you again after today, you better fucking run like the wind, cause next time I won’t stop until you’re dead, comatose or they pry me off your bloody, broken body.” Campbell’s voice was quiet but lethal and nobody there doubted his threats in the least. “Nobody messes with my boy and lives to tell about it. NOBODY! YOU HEAR ME?” Without waiting for a response, the huge dom daddy turned on his heel, walked calmly back to where Paal was waiting for him, and slipped his large arm around the taller man’s waist. “Come on, Cub. The sooner I get you out of here the better. If I have to so much as hear that fuckwad breathing any more, I’m likely to get a tad pissed off and I might actually do something I’d regret.”

 

“Shit! I REALLY don’t want to see Campbell when he’s actually pissed off . . .” Malik commented as he, Justin, and Brian watched the remaining servant and Ted trying to help Daniel up off the floor and back onto the couch.

 

“Nope. You really don’t,” Brian agreed without any real sympathy for the blubbering bully boy who was moaning on the couch. “You don’t want him as an enemy either. I have no idea why he was working here for Ted this summer, because, from what I hear, Campbell comes from old steel money and has connections that would make the Kennedy’s look like friendless newcomers. Danny Boy better watch his ass from here on out.”  Then, Brian turned towards Justin with an impish look on his normally staid face. “Speaking of Daniel’s ass, if I might make a suggestion about his punishment, Queen Justin?”

 

“Oh, shit! This is gonna be gooooood!” Malik was laughing already before he even heard Brian’s suggestion, rightly thinking that Daniel wouldn’t like whatever it was that Brian and Justin came up with using their combined, wickedly inventive minds.

“Do I even want to know why you have one of these things handy, Theodore,” Brian asked as he took the studded black metal device that Ted handed to him, looking at it critically.

 

 

“Probably not, Bri,” Ted smirked back at him with an uncharacteristically aggressive grin on his accountant-like face.

 

“Shit! I just hope you cleaned it off afterwards,” Brian dropped the odd looking piece of metal on the chair nearby and started looking around for a towel or something to use to wipe his hands off.

 

“The real question, I think, is how does our little Justin know about ‘The Humbler’?” Ted asked, looking over at the young Queen in question, who was busy, along with Malik, saying goodbye to Paal and Campbell. “I wouldn’t think he’d be old enough, or experienced enough, to even know about this type of thing.”

 

“It’s good to be the Queen’s consort, Theodore,” Brian offered, with a smug grin. “I like having the ear of royalty. And I’m not a bad advisor when it comes to punishment options. Although . . . considering what I’m learning about YOU, maybe you’d be even better at that particular service . . .”

 

The flickering lights calling the House Boys to attention cut short Brian and Ted’s conversation before Brian could delve too deeply into Ted’s bondage experiences, for which Brian was endlessly thankful. Brian moved over to the rest of the group, where Paal had already pulled his clothing out of it’s box and was hugging his former housemates goodbye. Campbell was standing protectively behind his new boy. He’d taken off the usual half-mask that he’d been wearing while working at the Residence, but was still wearing the leather pants. The big Dom had a bag full of Paal’s toys and the other personal possessions that he’d accumulated over the last two months slung over his shoulder and was holding a plush toy Tiger Cub that he’d given Paal a couple days before in his hand. He looked like quite a contradiction, but luckily, because of his size, nobody was likely to call him on it.

“Hey, Paal,” Brian called the man over just as he looked like he was getting ready to depart. “You two might want to stick around for a bit, or at least log back into the site later for Daniel’s punishment. I think you’ll get a kick out of what Queen Justin has planned.” Brian looked over at Justin and Ted scheming  with their heads together and examining The Humbler more closely.

 

“Thanks, Kinney. But I think we’ll skip it. I want to get Cub home and away from here,” Campbell spoke up and then reached out to shake Brian’s hand goodbye. “I do want to thank you, though, for pointing me in the right direction. I might not have taken another look at Cub here without you prompting me. You’re a good man, Kinney. I owe you one.”

 

“Don’t mention it, Campbell.” Brian gripped the offered hand tightly for a minute and then let go. “Really, I’m serious - don’t mention it. I don’t need anyone on Liberty Avenue knowing I played matchmaker for you. My rep as a total badass would be permanently ruined.”

 

“If that was your reputation, I think that it is already in jeopardy, my friend,” Paal commented with a glance towards where Justin was standing, watching as Ted unscrewed the two halves of The Humbler and demonstrated the way the clamp would work.

 

“Well . . .” Brian followed the other man’s line of vision and found himself breaking out into a smile as he watched Justin’s face screwing up into a ‘ouch’ face as Ted continued with his demonstration - the kid was really getting quite an education this summer! “What can I say, maybe I need a new rep? Besides, isn’t it part of our god given right as gay men to enjoy an occasional cock up the ass? Why shouldn’t I get to enjoy it as much as the next fag? Especially if the cock I’m riding happens to be huge AND attached to a hot little blond boy that I trained myself.”

  
This comment elicited chuckles from both Campbell and Paal. Neither man begrudged Brian his newfound easygoing manner or thought any less of him for not maintaining his asshole rep. And Paal, who’d become rather close to the man over the past two months, had a lot to be grateful to Brian for - he wouldn’t forget him soon.

 

“Be good to yourself, my friend,” Paal offered and then impulsively reached out to hug the Big Stud. Brian only resisted a moment and then returned the embrace a little stiffly. “And be good to that little blond boy with the big cock. He is worth keeping a close eye on,” Paal added in a whisper that Brian heard but didn’t acknowledge.

 

“Well, we are off. Goodbye everyone,” Paal announced more loudly after he’d pulled away. He waved to the rest of the group and then he and Campbell headed towards the Residence’s exit.

 

The chorus of “Bye, Paal!” was cut short by the servants - including the new guy who was apparently there to replace Campbell - who corralled them over to the usual gathering area.

 

“Quiet down, my children. Quiet down,” The Master’s voice rang out of the speakers that surrounded his portrait. “I know that we will all miss our dear Paal, but that is a burden we must bear and still carry on. We have many things still to amuse ourselves with this evening, however, so we must concentrate.”

 

“I understand that our Queen has made some rulings today - Thank you for your swift justice, Queen Justin! I applaud your actions and fully support each of your decisions,” The Master sounded rather pleased with the young Queen’s actions thus far. “Daniel, please step forward . . . Daniel, for your behavior out at the pool earlier and for inciting another scene of discord, you are being sentenced to two hours of punishment with The Humbler. This sentence shall be carried out immediately following the conclusion of tonight’s challenge. Also, as you finished in last place for the ‘Up and At Em’ task today, you will ALSO be wearing this spider gag for the remainder of the night.”

 

One of the servants stepped forward carrying a silver tray with the silver and leather gag on it. Daniel was not at all amused. He started to back away, but Justin happened to be there, with his scepter in hand, poking it into Daniel’s back as a bit of a warning. With a glare at Justin that would have seared the skin right off of his bones if such a thing were possible, Daniel turned back around and stood his ground with poor grace as the servants put the gag on him and adjusted the buckle in the back so that it was extremely snug. With the metal ring positioned behind his teeth, Daniel was unable to close his mouth at all and the spider legs were poking uncomfortably into the skin of his cheeks. He looked at Justin malevolently the entire time the servants were fitting the gag - causing Brian’s gut to clench at the mere thought that the man might someday decide to act upon that hatred towards his blond.

 

 

“Now that that’s all taken care of,” The Master went on as soon as Daniel’s gag was in place, “we can move on to more pleasant matters. Now, Queen Justin, have you selected a reward for whoever won this morning’s task?”

 

“I have, Master,” Justin responded. “Whoever won today’s contest will receive an indulgence that they can use to get out of any future challenge or punishment.”

 

“Very good, Queen Justin. That’s a perfect reward for this task. And I’m happy to announce that the winner of today’s task, the House Boy with the lowest cumulative refractory time was . . . Brian! Congratulations, Brian. It’s good to see that youth alone does not have a lock on this contest!”

 

Brian cast a smug smile around at the others, rather pleased with himself that, even at thirty, he still had it. Not only was he still hot to look at and in good shape, but he could outfuck any of these young ’uns. Winning this task was a nice balm for his slightly battered self-image. And it didn’t hurt any that Justin was looking at him with a gleam of pride.

 

“Now, on to tonight’s Challenge, boys!” The Master continued. “As I told you earlier today, all the challenges are going to become much, much, HARDER from here on out. So, I hope you’re ready, because tonight is the ‘Topsy Turvy Challenge’! Yes, for tonight’s Challenge all of you will have to both top and bottom to pass muster. It’s a free-for-all fuckfest and the first man to top and bottom to completion for each of the others will be our winner. I hope that you can all keep up with our Brian here, because you’re going to need every ounce of stamina you possess to complete this Challenge. Now, go play and have a good time, my children!”

 

“Fuuuuuuck!” Brian groaned quietly. Even though he’d been prepared for something of the sort, he wasn’t really going to enjoy this particular Challenge.

 

Everyone waited to see if their resident Studly Stud would say anything more. Malik thoroughly expected Brian to use his indulgence right away in order to escape from this particular Challenge. But Brian just clamped his jaw tightly shut and stood there without another word. Justin nodded to him in tacit agreement with Brian's decision. Brian had already psyched himself up for this and even if he didn't like it he was ready. He wasn't about to back out and make himself look weak. And, not that he thought about it is so many words, but it might actually take some of the negativity away from his bottoming for Justin - the little blond twink - if he was seen to be doing it as part of the game with all the contestants.

 

"All right, Gentlemen," the new lead servant announced, gesturing the group over to a large pile of floor cushions set up in the center of the room. "You may begin whenever you're ready. Good luck."

 

Brian did a quick assessment of how he could best accomplish this task. His first instinct, of course, was to go for Justin. By this point they knew each other so well, knew each other's hotspots and preferences, that it would be a simple matter for both of them to get off quickly and efficiently. But then Brian would be left with the less pleasant prospect of accomplishing the same thing with Malik - not that he really held anything against the sweet little chocolate Twinkie but still, bottoming in general went against his nature - and, even worse, with Daniel. Perhaps he'd be better off ending on a more comfortable note and getting the onerous part of the evening over with first. At least that way his time with Justin might help erase some of the less pleasant memories from his earlier at counters.

 

"Brian?" Justin had approached him right off the bat.

 

"Take care of Malik first," Brian said quickly, with a reassuring squeeze to the young blond's shoulder. "I want to save the best for last." That comment earned Brian one of the special Sunshine smiles that he’d come to value so greatly, reinforcing his opinion that he’d made the right choice.

 

As Justin trotted off towards the young black man waiting beside one pile of pillows, Brian sighed and reluctantly moved over towards Daniel. At least with that stupid spider gag in place, the big bully boy couldn't give Brian any backtalk - but that was the only plus Brian could see in this scenario.

 

"Let's get this over with," Brian mumbled. "I'm going first though. You're not even hard yet and I doubt you'll be getting that way anytime soon."

 

Brian put one hand on Daniel's shoulder, firmly turned the man around so he didn't have to look him in the face and then roughly pressed him down onto his knees atop the pillows on the floor. Brian quickly grabbed one of the condoms strewn across the floor nearby, sheathed himself and grabbed a squirt of lube from a nearby dispenser. He quickly prepped his partner, his motions efficient but not exactly gentle, and was ready to proceed in a matter of minutes. Not that he really gave a damn, but from the inarticulate sounds Daniel was making, it sounded like the other man was as ready as he was going to be. So, with one quick thrust, Brian pushed inside Daniel's rather tight little hole, and went about his business.

 

It actually took Brian longer than usual to reach a conclusion, but he closed his eyes and imagined he was upstairs in bed with Justin, and eventually the little fantasy worked wonders. He shot off a respectable load then immediately pulled out, not giving a hoot about whether his partner was finished or not. He completely ignored Daniel’s garbled complaint.

 

A quick survey of Daniel's condition showed that he was at least hard now, even if he hadn't come. As far as Brian was concerned that was all that was necessary - he had to bottom for the imbecile, but he didn't have to like it. He doubted he could come for this man even under the best of circumstances. Brian just assumed he was going to have to jerk off in order to come this time around, no matter what. All he needed from Daniel was that the man was hard enough to get it in him to start with. And even that was abhorrent.

 

With a little disgusted whimper, Brian sank to his hands and knees, grabbed hold of a pile of pillows to make himself as comfortable as possible and pre-loaded his mind with the best fantasy image we had of Justin and the deliciously hot foursome they'd had a few days back. Brian tried to ignore Daniel's fumbling preparations. He thought it would be best if he tried to stay detached and calm. But Brian could already feel little tendrils of panic starting to curl around in his gut. He could feel his heartbeat racing and had to fight the urge to run. When Daniel finally did push himself inside, Brian felt like he wanted to jump out of his own skin.

 

However, right about the time Brian thought he couldn't possibly handle it, a cheerful blond cherub plopped down on the cushions immediately in front of him.

 

"Hey beautiful!" Justin's low tenor voice almost immediately calmed Brian. "Now, what's a gorgeous stud like you doing with some skanky backroom reject like that?" Justin teased. "If you were thinking you could do better than me, you're going to be sorely disappointed. You should've just waited for me, cause you know what they say, 'Once you go blond, there's that chemical bond.' We're practically addictive!" Justin's smile and silly joking words helped even more to distract Brian - he could almost forget that Daniel was even there. "As far as you're concerned, Brian, I'm the only one here right now. The only one. Just look at me and you'll forget everyone else is even here." Brian heard the subtle message hidden behind the boastful, bragging words and broke out into a smile in spite of everything going on around him.

 

"Fuck, Sunshine. You don't think too highly of yourself, now do you? I think that crown might be on a little too tight. It's messing with your head. Or maybe you always had a big head," Brian teased right back.

 

"Well, if you're lucky, in a few minutes you might get a little reminder of just how big that head really is," Justin was obviously trying for seductive, but the giggle that got added to the end undermined the whole thing. "Now, would you hurry up already. I'm getting bored. And poor Malik is just waiting over there - somebody needs to fuck him soon or he's going to start feeling neglected."

 

"Well, we wouldn't want that now, would we," Brian replied. "I guess I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands and hurry this along." Brian offered with a little snicker as he reached down between his legs and started to jerk himself off, his eyes never leaving Justin's for the rest of the time it took him to reach his orgasm.

 

With Justin egging Brian on by way of the occasional snarky comment, Brian was finished in no time. Danny Boy  - who once again had failed to reach his own climax - was complaining but Brian couldn’t care less. The asshole had had his one chance to top Brian and that's all he was gonna get. If he hadn't got off that was his own problem. Brian quickly pulled away from Daniel, depositing a brief thank you kiss on Justin's bubblegum pink lips and then practically running away from the despicable man he'd been forced to submit to. And, sending up thanks to the Orgy God that at least the worst was now over, Brian moved off towards where Malik was waiting for him on another pile of pillows.

 

After that things went much more smoothly. Fucking Malik was as pleasurable and fun as always. Brian had no problem at all enjoying himself while plowing that nice plump dark chocolate ass. When it was time to switch things up, he looked around and noted that Justin was still engaged with the gagged and gasping Daniel, and wouldn't be able to come to his rescue again. So, as a stop gap measure to help keep himself grounded, Brian opted to lie on his back this time. Hopefully, the sight of his favorite chocolate Twinkie smiling down at him would help him remain in the moment.

 

Unfortunately, though, even that precaution wasn't quite enough. When Malik started to bend his knees up so he could reach in and add some lube to Brian's ass, that nervous stirring in the pit of his stomach started up again. Brian's eyes must've betrayed some hint of the chaos roiling around inside him, because Malik paused in his ministrations.

 

"Hey, Big Guy, it's cool. I've got ya. So, no worries, right?" Malik reassured Brian in his calm, husky voice, running his hands comfortingly up and down the outside of Brian's thighs. "I promise I'll take care of you. You just relax and let me do all the work for a change, okay?"

 

Brian nodded, with as much of a smile as he could manage, and took a deep nervous breath that did help relax him a little bit. After that, Malik was remarkably gentle. He took his time preparing Brian carefully, then slowly slid inside him, making sure all the while that Brian was comfortable. The big stud was really too nervous to enjoy it thoroughly, but it wasn't bad. Malik was a patient lover and took care to make it as good for Brian as possible. And even with the Challenge looming over them, Mal didn't rush. He held back until Brian was ready to come too - both of them finishing almost simultaneously.

 

"Thank you, Brian," Malik whispered as he bent over and left Brian with a sweet, tender, soft-lipped kiss. "That was special. I won't forget."

 

Luckily, Brian was saved from the burden of responding to the sickly sweet sentiment, by the return of the bouncing beauteous blond boy. "Aren't you guys done yet," Justin ragged on them. "Isn't this supposed to be a race or something? Why are you guys just lollygagging along over here? I'm getting bored again."

 

"No worries, Cupcake," Malik smiled over at his buddy. "I'm done. He's all yours again." Then the young black man groaned, looking across the way at the miserable image of Daniel in his spider gag. "Well, might as well get it over with. Has he even been able to come yet tonight?"

 

"Just the one time with me, while I was fucking him," Justin answered. "But then afterwards he was as soft as limp spaghetti when it was his turn. Yeah, that was pleasant - NOT!"

 

"Shit! Oh well, here goes nothing," Malik responded without much enthusiasm, as he shuffled over to his next assignment.

 

"How long is the impotence supposed to last," Justin asked in a hushed voice.

 

"It's hard to tell. Usually once they go off the drugs, when their cycle is done, everything returns to normal. But not always," Brian answered. "Which means, he's probably still on the juice."

 

"Fucking idiot!" Justin shook his head at Daniel's apparent stupidity. "But enough about Daniel. I believe we have some more fucking to do right now. And at least I know YOU can get it up."

 

"Well, yeah, but it might take a little while," Brian looked down at his limp penis nervously. "I've already had at least a dozen orgasms today. I'm not sure how fast this is going to be. I might, actually, for once, be completely and totally fucked out."

 

"No! No, it can't be. Say isn't so Brian."

 

"Stupid twat." Brian pulled the teasing teen down on top of him and the two rolled around a bit amid the cushions laughing. "Oh, look at that. I guess I spoke too soon. You're in luck, Sunshine. Looks like I CAN still get hard."

 

"Yay! So, how do you want to work this? Maybe I should go first? Then you can end the day with a Big Bang as you fuck my brains out. And then we can both collapse, and I can let my poor aching dick recover."

 

"Sounds like a plan to me, Sunshine." Brian flopped back onto an extra-large cushion, spreading his arms and legs out wide. "Do with me as you will, Queen Justin. Just be gentle. My ass hasn't seen this much action in one day since I was about as old as you."

 

"Poor baby. Don't worry, though, I'll take care of you. And afterward we'll take a nice long soak in the hot tub, then I'll rub cream in your ass if you do mine."

 

"Deal! Now get on with it, Sunshine, so we can wrap up this challenge."

 

The ensuing fuck wasn't exactly fast and furious. Justin didn't care if there was a challenge on or not, he wasn't about to take things too fast where Brian was concerned. He took his time and made sure to take care of his man. He could tell Brian was a little sore, a little tired, a little stressed out and more than ready for this day to be over with, so he was especially gentle. Instead of down and dirty, it turned into a long, slow, sensual fuck that satisfied them both. And with Justin there, smiling down at him the whole time, Brian found himself actually enjoying the experience. When they both came - Justin first and Brian only a minute or so later - it was a sweet, easy, gradual thing that washed through them both and took away any lingering bad vibes Brian might have still been harboring.

 

They were both too tired to hurry much afterwards. Brian would have loved to just drift off to sleep at that point, still held tight in Justin’s steady, strong arms, but there remained one more fuck to get through. He did allow himself a few minutes to just lie there, kissing and nuzzling at Justin’s soft lips and fresh smelling skin, once more wondering at the softness of that pale skin and the way the boy’s natural scent could still turn him on even when he was so tired it would have required a minor miracle for him to get hard with any other man. Oh well. A Stud’s job was just never done, was it? There was always one more ass to fuck and one more man to satisfy . . . At least this time the man he’d be satisfying was someone he actually cared about.

 

“All right! Let’s do this thing, Sunshine,” Brian said, leaving one last kiss on the satiny smooth skin right below Justin’s left ear before rolling them over onto their knees and resuming his duties.

 

It wasn’t exactly the most elegant fuck. They were both exhausted. But they worked so well together that at least it wasn’t difficult to make the right moves, touch the right places, angle themselves the right way, to get them through it admirably. They didn’t win the Challenge - Mal had finished with Daniel some time earlier - but since they weren’t in any danger of losing, considering Daniel’s ongoing penile dysfunctions, they really didn’t care. Brian had done it - he’d gotten through this trial and hadn’t embarrassed himself, which was a win as far as he was concerned. So, when he finally struggled through his orgasm, Brian felt an incredible sense of accomplishment and contentment.

 

“Way to go, Stud,” Justin sighed as Brian collapsed on top of him, the familiar weight a comfort rather than a burden. “You did it.”

 

“No, I didn’t . . . WE did it . . . together,” Brian replied, rolling off Justin but not letting the boy escape from his embrace as they lay there sweaty, covered in come and absolutely, positively, thoroughly fucked out.  

 

“Well, if I wasn’t already so fucked out that I doubt my pecker’s ever going to perk up again, this would definitely do in any chance I had of getting a hard on,” Malik remarked as he stood next to Brian and Justin, watching as the servants administered the second part of Daniel’s punishment for the night.

 

Daniel was on his knees, bent over almost double, while one half of The Humbler was held in place behind his thighs. With latex gloved hands, the second servant reached through his legs, pulling his scrotum back and stretching the skin until his balls were gathered on the far side of the piece of metal. The first servant immediately positioned the top metal bar over the bottom, making sure to align the gap in between them so that Daniel’s balls were held in place between them, pulled tautly backwards. When the two metal pieces were screwed together and locked into place, the man’s ball sack was stretched painfully back and held in place behind his thighs. He was unable to move more than a few centimeters since the bar holding his precious jewels in place was wedged behind the backs of his legs. All Daniel could do was remain on his knees, unmoving, panting through the ring of the spider gag, which was still in place as well, and try to concentrate on lasting for the full two hours that had been decreed for his punishment.

 

It was going to be a LONG two hours for the miserable bully boy.

 

*Eughhh!* Brian voiced what they were all feeling at the sight, shaking his head and looking away, while fondling his own balls just to reassure himself that HIS were okay. “Let’s go hit the hot tub, Sunshine,” he suggested. “And, I’m sorry to say, for once, I DON’T want to fuck you.”

 

“Good, cause I don’t want to fuck you either, Big Guy! I just want to soak, and then sleep for about ten hours.” Justin agreed.

 

And the three of them wandered out of the room, heading for the hot tub and already forgetting about Daniel and his problems - which was probably a mistake . . .

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/22/15 - The Topsy Turvy Challenge was requested way back at the beginning by Risa on MW - sorry it took me this long to get to it! Thanks bunches to Shari, Lorie, Meriam and Jazzepoet who helped me research appropriate punishments for Daniel as well as slog through this long difficult chapter - sorry if it made you throw up a little in your mouth, JP! Don't worry, though, things will get better. And, if any of you are wondering, The Humbler is real . . . google it if you want but be ready for some rather graphic pics! TAG


	51. All Dicks, All The Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, since summer is officially over here in the Northern Hemisphere, I guess I won't be able to finish the Summer of Sin. Sorry. I tried. But, I guess I'll have to just wait and maybe get back to it next summer. Bye, everyone . . . . 
> 
> Hah! Just kidding! Don't freak out. I wouldn't do that to you. Hehehehe. TAG

Chapter 51 - All Dicks, All The Time! (Sunday, August 7th).

**  
  
**

“Hey, Brian? Have you seen my sketchbook?” Justin came up to Brian, who was out on the patio using the weight set, interrupting his early morning upper body workout.

“Which one? The one with all the pictures of my cock? Or the one full of pictures of my ass?” Brian snarked, not bothering to stop his current set of biceps curls.

“Ha, ha,” Justin grimaced. “You know you’re really funny, Brian. You should consider giving up advertising and become a stand up comedian . . . You know I DO draw stuff other than your body parts, right?”

“That’s right. I think I did see a picture of MAL’s ass in one of your books too . . .”

“Hey, what can I say? I like cock! I like ass! And I’m an eighteen year old gay boy trapped for the summer in a house full of naked men. What the fuck do you want me to draw?”

Brian loved teasing the boy but didn’t want him getting pissed off so he quickly decided not to push the joke too far. “Sorry, Sunshine. I haven’t seen your books. Did you look up in the bedroom?”

“No. I figured I’d just wander around asking random people if they’d seen all my stuff . . . Duh! Of course I looked for it up there. I’ve looked everywhere I can think of, but still no sketchbook. It’s weird.”  

*Hmmmm* “I don’t know what to tell you, Sunshine,” Brian replied, dropping the small biceps curl bar onto the rubberized mat at his feet. “I don’t think I’ve seen your book since yesterday. You’d better find it though, because I think you’re going to need those drawings for your big show . . .”

“I know. And I wanted to work on those Picasso-like sketches I was working on so I could show them to Sidney Bloom . . .” Then it dawned on Justin exactly what Brian had just said. “Wait . . . you said ‘big show’? Did you hear something? I haven’t heard back from Bloom yet, but . . . Brian! Tell me!” Justin had enthusiastically jumped into Brian’s lap, straddling both the man and the weight bench in his excitement. “Tell me!”

“Well, I might have heard that the gallery just finished up the details from the auction to sell off all our artwork from a few weeks ago, and a certain gallery owner was rather pleased with how much Cum Art sells for these days . . .” Brian teased, wrapping his arms affectionately around the happy little blond artist.

“It sold? That’s so fucking cool. It’s the first thing I’ve ever sold! Did it . . . did it do well?” Justin asked shyly, avidly wanting to know but also afraid he’d be disappointed once he heard what the painting finally went for.

“Did it sell? You silly little twat! Of course it sold. It was gorgeous. There was a fucking bidding war over the damn thing, even. Lindsey said she was inundated with calls and emails and at one point they had trouble keeping track of who was the last bid. I think it’s safe to say you have a very devoted fan base, Sunshine.” Brian replied, with a proud gleam in his eye as he looked over at the bouncing ball of excitement that had invaded his lap.

“I can’t believe it! Someone BOUGHT one of my paintings! How cool is that!”

“Well, someone even bought MY painting, Sunshine, so I don’t think that’s the real point here,” Brian couldn’t help razzing the little artist just a little. “Apparently, a dick painted with MY dick was a pretty hot ticket too. Lindsey said the winning bidder paid $800!”

“Way to go Brian! I knew you had a talented dick but who knew it was good for something outside of bed too!” Justin always gave back as good as he got - which was just one of the things Brian liked about the kid!

“That’s enough out of you, young man. If you keep teasing me I won’t tell you what YOUR painting sold for,” Brian tickled the boy to get one of those addictive little giggles out of him.

“Stop, Brian. Stop! Fine. Fine. I’ll be nice. Now tell me what my painting sold for . . . Oooooo, do I get to keep any of the money or does it all go to Ted?”

“Of course you get the money! Well, the gallery gets a commission, of course, but the rest goes to you. Ted’s getting rich enough off his website and this stupid game. He doesn’t need to milk you for your income too.”

“Wow! That’s so great! I mean, seeing as I AM technically homeless and jobless and broke . . . I could really use even a couple hundred bucks.” Justin’s eyes lit up at the prospect of having any actual income at all. “Anything at all would really help. I think I only had about $125 in my pocket when I walked in here a couple months ago. It would be nice to walk out with at least enough to buy dinner and get myself a room for a few nights.”

When Brian realized that Justin was only expecting a meager couple hundred bucks off the sale of his painting, he smiled even wider. This was going to be fun. “I don’t want you to get your hopes up, now, Sunshine. It’s not THAT much and the commission is fifteen percent, so you know you probably will only get maybe  . . . well, let’s see . . .” Brian pretended to run a calculation in his head, while Justin waited impatiently, trying not to show his disappointment that Brian thought his cut would be miniscule. “Well, hmmmm, let’s see, after fifteen percent commission, that would leave you with only . . . about eight thousand dollars.”

“GET OUT!” Justin jumped backward off Brian’s lap and pushed against his shoulders so hard Brian almost fell off the weight bench.

“I’ve BEEN out for years, Sunshine,” Brian joked, thoroughly enjoying the joyous disbelief on the kid’s face.

“You’re serious? Eight THOUSAND dollars? FUCK! That’s . . . that’s . . . that’s fucking amazing, Brian!” Justin was pacing and waving his arms in the air and acting pretty much hilarious as far as Brian was concerned. “I’ve never even sold so much as a sketch before and you’re telling me my very first sale is in the THOUSANDS? I’m . . . I’m . . . Fuck!” Justin finally collapsed on the bench next to Brian as he ran out of words.

“Yep! Like I said, your fans seemed to be pretty impressed with your work, Sunshine,” Brian slung his arm around the slender shoulders and gave a celebratory squeeze. “And so were Lindsey and Sydney. They’re salivating over the thought of having a whole show with your work. Sydney is so blinded by all the dollar signs he’s seeing already that he can barely walk straight. Lindsey said that they’d take pretty much anything you have ready and they want as many Cum Paintings as your dick can pump out. They’ve already got a tentative date in December set aside for you.”

“A date? You mean my own show? Fuck! That would be so . . . cool,” Justin seemed overwhelmed - Brian couldn’t remember the last time his boy was so lost for words.

“Exactly. So, I wouldn’t worry about being broke for too much longer, Sunshine. You, my young Picasso, are the hottest ticket in town right now. If you play your cards right, you are going to walk out of here a rich - or at least potentially rich - man!” Brian squeezed the speechless youngling one more time and then released his hold, moving to pick up his forgotten weight in the other hand so he could continue his workout. “So, you’d better go find that sketchpad and get back to work. I’m planning on letting you take me out to a VERY expensive restaurant for a celebratory dinner as soon as we get out of here, so you better get busy.”

“Cool! It’s a DATE! Of course, you DO know I’ll expect you to put out if I’m paying, Brian . . .”

“I think that could be arranged, Sunshine,” Brian snickered and shot him a sexy look that - very obviously - went directly to Justin’s dick.   

“Okaaaaaayyyyyy . . . Hold that thought, Big Guy. I have to actually have some art to show first. And I’d better get started right away if I’m going to have enough to sell to be able to afford your dinner . . . assuming I can find my sketchpad, of course.” Justin started to back away from Brian, so caught up in his excitement - as well as his lust - that he wasn’t really looking where he was going.

“Ouch! Watch the fuck where you’re going, fairy boy!” Daniel snarled as Justin accidentally bumped into him while the big jock was on his way to the weight set himself, knocking rather hard against Daniel’s hip. “I know you’re fucking young, but I figured you were at least old enough to walk upright by yourself, Cupcake.” Daniel sneered at the younger man and resumed his trek towards the Bowflex machine, still rubbing at his hip even though Justin didn’t think he could possibly have hit him that hard.

Daniel ignored the eye rolling and head shaking as Justin continued his retreat from the workout area. Stupid fucking little twink. Leave it to that careless idiot to knock into his hip right at the spot that had been bothering him for days. Daniel rubbed at his hip again, not at all reassured by the lumpy, painful feeling of the sore spot. It wasn’t good. He thought he might be developing an abscess, but didn’t know what the fuck he could do about it under the circumstances. It’s not like he could even walk around with a bandaid on it all day without raising questions - let alone ask for medical attention to have it drained and get some antibiotics. Normally, he was meticulous about taking care of any injuries while he was in the middle of a cycle - he’d been told often enough that long-term steroid use actually suppressed the body’s ability to fight off infections - but right now he didn’t really have that option unless he was willing to cop to the drug use which would get him kicked out of the Summer of Sin. So he’d tried to just ignore the festering ache in his hip.

Thankfully, this was the last week of his current ten-week cycle. Only one more week and he’d give his body a well-needed break. He was happy with the muscle tone he’d been building up over the past several weeks. Going off the juice now, though, would give him just the right amount of time to get all traces of the toxins out of his system before his next big competition in September, but not so long that he would begin to lose muscle mass.

And, hopefully, it would take care of the little ED problem he’d been experiencing lately too. He was more than ready to get past THAT particular side effect of his juice use. He hadn’t fucking bottomed this much ever in his life. But, again, he didn’t really have many options considering the fact that The Master really had upped the level of his Challenges over the past week. Since he’d begun having so much trouble getting hard, the others had pretty much demanded that he just give up and bottom whenever a challenge called for fucking, since none of them were willing to wait for him to get it up. It was bad enough bottoming for Kinney, but having to submit to those two fucking twinks was just plain humiliating. Hopefully, that would all be a thing of the past starting next week. Then he’d be back on top and would show these wimps just what topping was all about.

He had it all planned out, too. He’d start with that little fucking blond twink and then move on to the Groid. Fuck!. He couldn’t wait to show them. Then he wouldn’t have to resort to any more clandestine retribution - like taking and destroying the stupid twink’s sketchbooks - he’d be able to do something real.

Apparently this Sunday in the Sun was actually going to be a Sundae in the Sun. It was looking like there would be a lot of food involved. Brian was already eyeing the tables set up under an awning on the patio with horror - there were bowls of chocolates, maraschino cherries, chocolate sprinkles, canisters of whipped cream on ice, caramel, marshmallow and chocolate sauce and more. All of it full of sugar and carbs and other nasty scary things that Brian couldn’t bear the thought of. The only thing on the table that he thought he could stomach was the large bowl of sliced fruit. But all the rest - shit, he really hoped he wasn’t going to have to actually EAT all that . . .

“Yum! I can’t wait to dig in! I hope we get to eat all of that,” Justin voiced the exact opposite of what Brian was thinking. “Preferably after I’ve drizzled it all over you, Big Guy!”

“Fuck that! I’m not letting you near me with anything that drizzles other than your cock, Sunshine,” Brian asserted, trying to back warily away from the table of sweets.

“I don’t think you’re going to have that option,” Justin said, pointing over Brian’s shoulder to where the servants were bringing out four large silver platters - each of which bore a life-sized replica of a man’s genitals, seemingly made out of dark chocolate.

The day before, each of the remaining contestants at the Residence had been subjected to an interesting process involving sticking their erect cocks into a tube of liquid latex. The servants administering this strange contraption didn’t explain what exactly they were doing, but the label on the tube had read ‘Clone a Willy’, which really said all that needed to be said, right? Well, maybe not. Brian had expected to see his dick immortalized as the latest vibrating dildo - sold at $35 a pop through Ted’s website, of course - or put to some other, erotic and pleasurable use. NOT this . . . abomination! To defile the image of Brian’s cock with . . . chocolate. That was unforgivable.

Once the chocococks were situated on the table and the cock’s owners were assembled, the preparations for the day’s first challenge were allowed to start. Each man was directed to decorate the cock that had been crafted using the mold from his own dick. They weren’t told yet what use these carb-laden monstrosities were going to be put to, but Brian had a very bad feeling that Justin was right and he would have to somehow ingest a massive quantity of this sugary muck. He was therefore very sparring with his own ‘decorations’. He used a little of the dark chocolate shavings to create a lovely nest of pubes around the base of his cock, added some sliced kiwi rounds for balls, drizzled a bit of the marshmallow sauce artistically over the tip and used a sprinkle of coconut shavings around the edge of the platter to symbolize additional cum splatters. That was plenty as far as Brian was concerned.

Meanwhile, both Justin and Malik were going insane with their own chocococks. There were mounds of whipped cream, chocolate and caramel sauces glopped everywhere and so many candy sprinkles that it was hard to actually see the cock inside the decorations. Justin had even placed a maraschino cherry right at the very tip of his cock - quite symbolic, Brian thought - and garnished the entire thing with a rimming of sliced strawberries. It was a nightmare as far as Brian was concerned.

Once everyone’s cock was fully adorned, The Master announced the purpose of this exercise. They were going to have a good, old-fashioned, cock eating competition! They would play musical chairs - or was that musical cocks - to see which cock each man would get as his challenge, and then the first man done with his cock would be the winner. Brian’s groan at this announcement was so loud and agonized that everyone, including the servants, broke out laughing.

“Stop whining, Brian,” Malik ordered with an indulgent look. “You’re skinny as fuck, so you really don’t need to worry about the fucking calories. And really, what’s the big issue? I mean, you’ll eat someone’s ass for hours. You guzzle down cum like it was ambrosia. But, you have a problem eating actual food? What is your problem, man?”

“Well, I won’t be ‘skinny as fuck’ if I eat all that! I’ll be a fucking blimp. Not everyone has a bubble butt they can use to effectively store their excess calories, like a camel stores water in his hump, you know,” Brian shot back, slapping Mal’s plump posterior as an example.

“Children, children . . . enough.” The Master’s voice admonished them, interrupting Malik’s come back. “Some of the Challenges you’ve met here at the Residence are more difficult for one boy than they are for the others. That is just the nature of these tasks. We shouldn’t judge - if this is the most difficult task Brian has yet to meet, so be it.” The Master’s jab only encouraged another round of laughter at Brian’s expense, eliciting another smirk from the carb-wary man.

The Master went on to explain that the molds themselves were going to be auctioned off on the website after today and thanking the boys for using their incredible attributes to further the pleasure of their fans for years to cum. “Now, my children, it’s time to start. Go, eat a cock, like the bold cock worshipers you are, and enjoy yourselves!”

Just to make the task a little more interesting - or, as Brian suspected, to piss him off even more - the contestants’ hands were cuffed behind their backs for this Challenge. Then the cocks were placed in a circle around one of the patio tables and the men were lined up behind ‘their’ cock. When everyone was set, one of the servants hit the ‘Play’ button on the stereo and the sultry tones of Isaac Hayes crooning about his ‘Chocolate Salty Balls’ belted out while the House Boys shambled around the table behind the cock selections. About halfway through the song, the music stopped, leaving each boy standing in front of the cock they’d be eating. To Brian’s horror, he ended up standing in front of Justin’s chocolate confection masterpiece which probably contained more calories on that one platter than he ate in an entire week. He whimpered pathetically.

“Buck up, Brian. You can do this!” Justin patted the cringing man on the shoulder affectionately. “And, see . . . as an extra bonus, you get my cherry!” Justin winked and pointed to the big sweet ripe red cherry sitting on top of the thick chocolate cock.

Brian leaned over and whispered into the insolent blond’s ear, “I’ve already had your cherry, Sunshine!”

*Ahem* The servant in charge cleared his throat meaningfully and prevented them from engaging in further verbal foreplay. “If you’re ready, gentlemen. On your mark. Get set. Eat cock!”

Brian sighed but bent over his cock-late confection just like the other three. He knew there was no way in hell he was going to win this competition, though, so he didn’t even try. He did use his tongue to lap up the sweet cherry on top and took one nice sized bite out of the tip of the cock. It really wasn’t all that bad. The dark chocolate was rich and not as sweet as milk chocolate would have been. But, even then, there was no way Brian was indulging in all that additional shit Justin had ladled on top. He’d just have to suffer through whatever punishment he got for finishing last in this particular race - it had to be less onerous than eating the pile of crap he was looking at.

On either side of Brian, however, Justin and Malik had already dived into their servings with gusto. Mal had lucked out with Brian’s minimalist cock-fection. He looked like the obvious winner. But Justin, even though he had a bigger platterful to start with, was actually gaining on Mal as he gobbled up all the decorations and additions surrounding Daniel’s cock at an alarming rate. Then, once he’d cleaned up the majority of the other stuff, Brian was shocked to watch as the boy engulfed the entire chococock in his mouth, stood up with the thing protruding upwards, held in place between his skillful lips and then proceeded to gnaw and nip at the entirety of the shaft as rapidly as he could bite and swallow. It was probably the scariest thing Brian had ever seen. The entire cock shook and wobbled in the air as it was devoured, disappearing at an appalling rate down that perfectly formed throat, as the boy just gobbled away. When he was almost to the base, a particularly vicious bite broke through the outer chocolate shell of a space that had been left inside the chocolate mold, leading to an unexpected explosion of creamy cum filling that erupted all over and dripped down the sides of Justin’s face just like a nice big shot of real cum would have. Despite Brian’s abhorrence with what the kid was stuffing into his face, that was still one of the most erotic sights he’d ever seen.

As soon as Justin had swallowed the last bite of chocolate, he stood up and danced around his chair in a silent show of victory. Malik finished his last bite about ten seconds later, but the contest was already over. Justin, the garbage gut with the terrifyingly talented lips, was the clear winner.

“Fuck, Sunshine,” Brian took a big step back when the cream and sugar coated boy hopped near him. “After watching that, I’m never letting you near my dick again. You’re fucking dangerous.”

 

The House Boys were given a little bit of time to rest up after the Chococock Challenge - which was probably a good thing because Justin confessed that he was a little too full after his feat of gustatory prowess and threatened to puke if he had to fuck anything anytime soon. While the poor boy was lolling like a beached whale on a patio lounge chair in the shade, with Malik sitting nearby so he could harass and relentlessly tease his overfed friend, Ted showed up to check in and see how the day was going so far. He made sure that Brian knew there had already been about 25 bids on his cock mold. Ted was too busy crowing over the the potential profits he’d be making off this little side project to care about the ongoing accountant jokes Brian kept throwing his way.

When they’d finally worn that topic out, Ted’s countenance got more serious and he launched into a much less amusing topic. “I figure I better give you a head’s up, Brian - Michael’s pretty upset with you these days. He’s been so pissed off since that day he talked to Justin on the phone that he’s been driving all of us crazy. It’s not helping much that you aren’t answering any of his emails. I guess, since he can’t get ahold of you, he’s venting at all of us. But just be warned. Whenever he does finally get through to you, you’re going to get an earful.”

“Fucking, Mikey . . .” Brian frowned and shook his head. “Tell me, Ted, why the fuck does Michael even CARE? He’s never taken this much interest in who I was fucking before, why the hell is he so hung up on me and who I’m fucking this summer?”

“Well, Brian you gotta understand, Michael still thinks of you as his hero. He lives vicariously through you. You’re like his own personal, private porn star. Which is why he was so excited at the start of the game. He could watch you doing all the stuff he would never be brave enough to try. He’s got this image of you set in his mind as some heroic, legendary, macho top - which is everything he isn’t. Michael’s just not ready for you to move on past that image. Michael’s . . .” Ted’s dissertation on Michael Novotny died out suddenly, causing Brian to turn and look over his shoulder at the far corner of the yard where Ted’s stare was now fixed. “. . . here?”

“Fuck! I do not need Mikey’s drama today, Ted. What the hell is he doing here?” Brian swore in a hiss and then turned around just in time to face the onslaught of the Novotny storm with an insincere smile. “Mikey. To what do I owe the dubious pleasure of your presence today?”

“How the hell did you find this place, Michael,” Ted intervened angrily. “If Lindsey blabbed I’ll fucking kill her and sue her boss.”

“No, Lindsey didn’t blab - you have her completely paranoid about losing her job, Ted. But I didn’t need Lindsey. I just followed YOU.” Michael proudly explained, smiling at Ted in triumph before turning all his attention back to Brian. “Hey, Brian! Shit, it’s so great to see you. I’ve fucking missed you this summer. Woody’s and Babylon just aren’t the same without you.”

“Michael, you can’t be here. Nobody’s allowed in the Residence except the contestants and my employees. You need to leave. Now,” Ted tried to step between Michael and Brian, but Michael wasn’t having it.

“Fuck off, Ted. I’m not leaving until I get a chance to talk to Brian. I’ve been trying to call but I think there’s something wrong with that phone you’ve got, Brian, cause it says my calls are blocked. And you haven’t answered any of my emails either. What the hell’s going on? Why are you ignoring me, Brian?”

“It’s probably because I don’t want to talk to you, Mikey,” Brian answered with his usual blunt honesty. “After all that shit you screamed at me when we did talk last week, can you blame me? Oh, and, by the way, there’s nothing wrong with my phone - I blocked your number so I wouldn’t have to deal with your drama. You don’t seem to get the fact that I’m busy here, Michael. I don’t have time to explain the same shit over and over to you a hundred times. Whatever you’ve got to say, it can wait the three weeks or so till the summer’s over.”

“How busy can you be? All you’ve been doing is fucking all summer. You’re telling me that you can’t take five lousy fucking minutes out of your day and email me? Fuck you, Brian!” Michael was red-faced and getting angrier by the minute. Ted was pulling on Michael’s arm and trying to head him back in the direction of the rear gate through which Michael had entered but the interloper had planted himself in place and wasn’t budging. “Hell, Brian, I’ve seen you take work calls on your cell phone while you were getting a blow job in the backroom at Babylon and that didn’t phase you at all. But now you can’t even talk to me for five minutes because you’re so busy playing with your rude little blond boy toy? What the hell is going on with you, Brian? What the fuck is going on with you? I’d really like to know because this just isn’t like you, Brian.”

“Would you just listen to yourself for a minute, Mikey? You sound like a jealous housewife. Freaking out about where I am and who I’m fucking and complaining that I don’t call you? Do you realize how fucked this is?” Brian was losing his own temper now too and his voice had risen to the point that their little group was attracting a lot of attention.

Both Mal and Justin were now standing right behind Brian, both glaring at this unexpected and unwelcome newcomer. Justin had one hand resting on Brian’s upper arm to let the beleaguered man know he we there without interrupting. Malik was standing there with his legs spread and his arms crossed, looking dangerous in spite of his relatively small stature. Ted had let go of Michael’s arm but was glaring at him just as steadily as Malik now. And, across the patio, one of the big muscular servants who doubled as security had also noted the disturbance and started to move in their direction.

“Right. So, just because I’m worried about my Best Friend, I’M the bad guy now? If you ask me, that’s fucked!” Michael was hurt as well as angry at this point. “I just don’t understand, Brian. Why the hell are you doing this? I thought it was all for fun at first - just more of Brian Fucking Kinney being his usual outrageous self, you know. But then I saw what you were doing and . . . it’s just not YOU, Brian. You don’t bottom! Especially not for some inexperienced little twink. And you don’t cuddle or joke about getting married to him or make plans to see him later . . . Shit, Brian, you don’t even let a guy stay in your bed overnight! But, look at you! Ever since you’ve been here you’re doing all this crap and acting like someone YOU would have made fun of. And I’m not buying any shit about how you HAD to do this stuff for the game, cause that’s just not true. So why? Why, Brian? I just don’t fucking understand.”

All the fight had gone out of Brian as he listened to his oldest friend’s complaints. His shoulders had slumped and he somehow even looked physically smaller. Michael was right. Brian realized that, seen in that light, he had changed. While it was happening, none of his actions seemed all that radical or out of character, but taken as a whole . . . What had happened to all his rules? Was he turning into just as much of a laughing stock as those lesbianic breeder-wannabes that he’d always laughed at? Granted, a lot of the impetus behind what he’d done had been because of the game - because he was committed to winning that money so he could pursue his dream of owning his own agency - but not all of it . . . Mikey was right that some of what he’d done had just been because of his own weakness. Had he compromised too much of himself? Was he just another hypocrite who betrayed all of his own morals? For what? A few fleeting and probably ephemeral moments of . . . well, he didn’t even know what the fuck it was he’d call the feelings he’d been having. Brian Kinney wasn’t the introspective type. He avoided all emotion, especially his own, so he really didn’t have a word for the need behind his actions lately. And he definitely didn’t have a name for some of these happy, satisfied, content feelings that he had previously had NO experience with at all over the course of his mostly solitary life. But, maybe Michael was right that he’d changed too much, too fast. What the fuck had he been thinking . . .

“That is the biggest fucking crock of SHIT I’ve ever heard!” Justin couldn’t take it anymore - he couldn’t just stand there and listen to this shithead emotionally blackmail and undermine the man he loved. “I’m not sure if you’re just incredibly stupid and actually believe what you’re saying or if you’re some devious maniacal genius who’s hell bent on making Brian’s life permanently miserable. But, since I’m an optimist, I’m going to assume you’re just fucking stupid and explain it to you.” Justin had moved around so that he was now standing in front of Brian - between the now desolate man and the little asshole who was trying to destroy someone he cared about.

“Have you actually listened to what you’re saying? Are you really trying to say that Brian isn’t ALLOWED to cuddle or share his bed with another person? Who the fuck made up these ridiculous rules? So what, he’s only allowed to fuck guys but not touch them in any other way? Or let them touch him? And exactly how do you plan to enforce these rules? Are you going to follow him around for the rest of his life making sure that he doesn’t touch anyone with anything other than his dick?” This earned Justin several humorless chuckles from those standing around listening to the argument, including the servant who’d been waved off by Ted but who was still standing ready nearby.

“And who the hell made you the Fucking Police?“ Justin’s rant went on, so loudly and surely that even Michael didn’t stand a chance of getting in a stray word. “Who says that Brian can ONLY top? He’s a gay man, right? I may not have been out for all that long, but I was under the impression that one of the privileges of being a gay man was that you got to enjoy the experience of having a cock up your ass pounding into your prostate. That’s kinda the best part of the whole thing, am I right? So Brian’s going to give up that pleasure just because it somehow offends your sensibilities that he would want to bottom? Because, why . . . that makes him less of a man in your eyes? How narrow-minded and bigoted is that? You sound just like those homophobic bullies at my old high-school. What, it’s OKAY to be gay as long as you only top but if you let yourself get fucked then you’re somehow less? Fuck that! And fuck you! It’s just that kind of drivel that keeps some gay men emotionally stunted and ashamed of their own nature for years. How dare you try to impose your stupid little heteronormative morals on someone else, let alone someone you call your friend. I can’t believe that Brian would be friends with such a close-minded, homophobic bigot! But I won’t let you foist that shit off onto Brian any more. Not as long as I’m around. I didn’t put up with that shit from the bullies at school or even my parents and I’m not going to let you get away with it either.”

Michael was sputtering after this little diatribe, almost completely tongue tied. Nobody had ever called HIM a homophobic bigot before. He was gay himself, for fuck’s sake. His uncle was gay. His mother was the president of the local PFLAG chapter! How dare this kid call HIM a bigot?

“You know, he has a point, Michael,” Ted interrupted before Michael had a chance to begin defending himself. The accountant had a contemplative look on his face and was nodding with understanding. “I never really thought about it that way, but Justin’s right. I guess even I have always kind of thought of the guys who were exclusive tops as being somehow set apart from the rest of us. But that’s really stupid. I mean, we’re all gay. You’re pretty much an exclusive bottom and I go both ways. Why the fuck shouldn’t Brian enjoy getting fucked as much as the rest of us . . . Huh. I never thought I was less of a gay man when I bottomed, but by saying Brian should only top, I see how that would follow logically. It’s like having a double standard for the tops. I guess that even those of us who consider ourselves open-minded have let a little bit of bias from the hets creep in without really thinking about it. That’s really an interesting way of looking at things, Justin.”

Then Ted turned towards Brian and with a new understanding. “Brian, I think I owe you an apology. I hope I never made you think that you wouldn’t be just as studly if you weren’t an exclusive top, but if I did, I’m sorry. If it helps at all, I think you’re even more studly today than you were two months ago,” Ted added, trying to lighten up the mood even while he was offering a sincere apology.

“Thank you, Theodore,” Brian replied, his mood buoyed already merely from Justin’s willingness to stand up and defend him. “And I think you’re just as boring today as I always knew you to be,” Brian teased this friend who was proving to be more supportive of him than he ever would have suspected.

“But, Brian . . . You’re not going to just stand there and let this twink talk to me like this are you? What the fuck does he know? I’m not a fucking BIGOT!” Michael had moved into all out whining mode now.

“Look up the definition of the word if you don’t understand what I’m saying, Michael,” Justin again interceded. “A bigot is anyone who’s intolerant of another’s creed, beliefs or opinions. And that, according to what you just said, would be YOU! It’s one thing if a guy prefers to top because it’s his nature or because he feels he needs that sense of control, but to just across the board imply that bottoming is somehow BAD . . . well, that’s all kinds of wrong and if you can’t see that then you really are stupid. So, why don’t you run out, buy yourself that dictionary you apparently need and leave us the fuck alone so we can get on with our day.”

“But . . . but . . . But, Brian . . .” Michael was, for once, at a complete loss for words.

“But what, Michael? Justin’s right,” Brian felt buoyed by the way not only Justin but Ted also was now standing up for him. All the worries that Michael’s initial words had raised were fading fast. Maybe it was okay for him to change. Maybe it was okay to let himself enjoy these new experiences after all. “I might have had my reasons for only topping in the past but that doesn’t mean that I ONLY top for the rest of my life, does it? And, I ask again, what the hell business is it of yours anyway, Mikey? Why would you even care who I was fucking or how? I don’t see you stalking Ted and demanding to know what positions he used when he fucked his last trick.” Michael was looking decidedly confused and a little ashamed by this point. “Just go home, Mikey . . . Go home and give it up, okay. I’m a big boy and I can look after myself. I don’t need you regulating my sex life. And don’t come back here or call or even fucking email. I’m not sure I want to talk to you for awhile.”

Brian turned away, more than ready to be done with this conversation and Mikey. Both Justin and Malik flanked him as they walked away. Brian found the thought of his twinkie bodyguards the only amusing thing about this particular scene. Behind him he could hear Michael still calling out his name, but Ted and his stalwart servants must have a hold of him because he wasn’t following. When Brian did dare to look over his shoulder, he saw that the two burly masked servants were forcibly leading Michael across the yard towards the outer gate. He hoped they’d fucking lock the thing this time cause he really did not want to deal with Michael Novotny for a long, long time.

“Come on, Brian,” Justin slipped his arm around the taller man’s waist and led him over to a shady part of the patio. “Since I haven’t found my old sketchbooks yet, I guess I’ll just have to start over and redo all those pictures of your cock. Think I’ve got time to do a whole new series of dick pics before the end of August?”

“Sure thing, Sunshine,” Brian smiled, welcoming Justin’s attempt to distract him from the confrontation with Michael. “I promise to lay around naked as much as possible for the next three weeks. How about you, Mal? Wanna pose WITH me so Sunshine can do two dicks at once?”  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/26/15 - LOTS of folks requested or made suggestions about various food related challenges so I combined them all into this one day. Thanks go out to all of you, including, 4depthoflove, Astrid, Samcdee, and Jazzepoet. Shari - the domestic craft goddess - also helped me by finding the link to the Clone-a-Willy kits (Yes, these are real - google them if you want to purchase your own) so we could have the molds of our Boys’ cocks to start with. What I wouldn’t pay for one of those for real . . . Anyway, hope you guys like how your ideas morphed into these wild games! In case you want to listen/watch, the song for the muscial cocks can be found here: Isaac Hayes, ‘Chocolate Salty Balls’ live video - https://youtu.be/tM9rnqdAx00.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Love my lurkers - I was up at around midnight my time (PST) a couple nights this week and still saw three or four of you on the online story site watching me type. I really enjoy having the company! Thanks for tuning in even if you refuse to sign in and chat with me while I’m writing!


	52. Honey, You Suck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sundae in the Sun continues . . . but while the boys are having fun there are big doings going on. Daniel's really getting out of hand. Something will have to be done . . . Bet Brian will enjoy that! Happy reading. TAG

 

 

Chapter 52 - Honey, You Suck! (Sunday, August 7th, Continued).

  
  


“Welcome back, my children!” The Master’s voice boomed over the speakers. “What a stellar performance in the Chococock Challenge by our voracious Justin!  He certainly was hungry for a bit of cock and is our decided winner. Although, we have a secondary winner, as well - Brian, for at least partially overcoming his fear of carbs. I’m afraid that your Challenge isn’t over yet, though, dear, Brian. The rest of the day may be just as difficult for you. I fear you will once again be tested on your aversion to carbs. Especially in our next challenge, which I like to call, ‘How’s Your Honey’. It promises to be quite the sweet and sticky event. The first pair to consummate this honey of a challenge will win,” chortled The Master as the servants moved in to take over the organizing of the next event.

 

The house servants led the four boys away from the patio towards the back yard. Once again there was a large inflatable pool assembled on the lawn. This time, however, instead of lube, the pool was filled with several inches of dark golden honey.

 

Upon seeing the contents of the pool, Brian stopped in his tracks and stared, shaking his head “Shit! Surely you do NOT expect me to go swimming in that vat of sugary carbs?”

 

Justin, with a scholarly look, started off into yet another PSA - this time on the benefits of honey, “You should love this, Brian. Honey is great for the skin. It gently removes dirt and impurities without stripping the skin of its natural oils. It has lots of antioxidants that are good for the prevention of wrinkles in aging skin. Honey has also been used medicinally for cuts and taken internally to help fight seasonal allergies. In fact, it’s probably healthier to swim in honey than in the pool filled with all those chemicals that dry out your skin and are nasty for you to ingest.”

 

“Thank you, Dr. Cupcake, for that Public Service Announcement.” Brian snarked, even as he thought about the wrinkle prevention benefits mentioned, and wondered if he should add it to his regular evening regime. Maybe swimming in honey wouldn’t be so bad after all. “And don’t think I missed that reference to my aging skin, either. I’ll be punishing you for THAT later.”

 

“Yeah, promises, promises,” Justin returned the ribbing. “You always say you’re going to spank me and then you just never seem to get around to it, Brian. I’m starting to feel neglected, you know.”

 

“Now that you mention it, I never got that last spanking Brian promised me either,” Malik jumped in and added his bit to the teasing. “We demand our spankings! You can’t just go promising fun shit like that and then not following through, you know. Maybe you’re getting forgetful in your old age. Does honey help with memory problems in the elderly too, Dr. Cupcake? Maybe instead of just swimming in it for this Challenge, we should have Brian dunked daily?”

 

“Now, now, boys. If you keep that up I’ll NEVER spank either of you again!” Brian gifted them both with a nasty leer. “Besides, I gave up on the spankings because you both enjoy them too much. Don’t worry, though. I’ll think up some new ways to punish both of you brats and, believe me, you won’t like them at all. Maybe I’ll even borrow The Humbler from Ted again once it’s been decontaminated. . .”

 

Ignoring the ongoing banter, one of the servants cranked up the old Bingo Ball machine that now only held four balls. The first pairing selected would be Mal and Brian. Which, unfortunately, meant that the second pairing would be Justin and Daniel.

 

“Fucking shit! Again!?” Justin all but shouted in frustration. “Are you going to be able to get it up this time, Danny Boy or will I be topping again? Not that I really want your dick in my ass - or anywhere else even near me . . .” Justin said with a look of disgust and a tone that clearly showed his displeasure.

 

“Well, Cupcake,” Daniel growled back with a sneer, “maybe if you were the least bit appealing, my dick wouldn’t go soft at the merest thought of you. Besides, you’d best keep your little twinkie comments to yourself if you know what’s good for you. Because if you don’t, I’ll make sure that when I DO get around to fucking you that you don’t enjoy it any more than I’ve enjoyed bottoming for you. Trust me, it won’t be pleasant.”

 

“Are we going to have a problem here,” Brian stepped in between the two arguing men. “If you can’t stay civil, Danny Boy, I’ll call over one of the Masked Goons. I’m sure they could find The Humbler for you again. That shouldn’t slow Justin down in this Challenge at all - I’m pretty sure he can still fuck your brains out in the Honey Pit with or without you having the use of your balls.”

 

“Fuck you, Kinney,” Daniel hissed back under his breath, but first making sure that all the servants and other employees were out of earshot. “We won’t be in this house forever . . .”

 

“That’s true, but once we leave here, The Humbler will be the least of your worries, Danny Boy,” Brian snarled equally quietly but with enough venom that it didn’t matter. “If you ever come near Justin or I outside these grounds, you won’t have any balls to worry about. Although with all that juice you’re shooting, it’s pretty surprising you still have balls at all. They do look a little on the pathetic side to me though, now that I’m noticing. Hmmm. Keep it up and instead of balls you’ll end up with raisins.”

 

Daniel backed off, his bravado instantly vanishing and his face going a sickly grey. How much did Brian know? Shit, he thought he’d been careful. But if Kinney was onto him, maybe that schmuck Ted would be too? He needed to check and make sure his stash was still safe, but that would have to wait until later when he could get away from prying eyes. Fuck! If he could only have eluded discovery for one more week, he would have been okay. But he didn’t have time to worry about that now, he had to concentrate on the rest of the day’s Challenges. He’d work out some plan to suss out what Kinney knew and how to protect himself later. In the meantime, he forced his attention back to what was going on around the stupid pool and, still fuming at Kinney’s little jab about his balls, moved to join the others.

 

While the Contestants had been sparring, the preparations for the next Challenge had already been taken care of. The pool was filled with several inches of honey. Pre-lubed condoms were placed on a side table waiting to be used by the chosen tops. Brian and Mal quickly conferred and decided on a good strategy. The only hitch was that Brian was worried about Mal getting hurt in the slippery honey-filled goop.

 

“Mal, are you sure you’re going to be able to stay on your feet well enough? It’s slippery as shit in here. I don’t want you to get hurt, challenge be damned,” Brian asked with a worried frown.

 

“I’ll be fine, Big Guy. You just worry about fucking me. I’ll worry about running interference with the Cupcake and the Limp Lo Mein Noodle.”

 

The four pleasure slaves finally made their way into the little sugar oasis. In accordance with their plan, Brian grabbed a condom before entering the pit behind Mal. The servants directed them so that Brian was standing on one side of the pool and Malik was across the pool on the opposite side. Without bothering to strategize, Justin grabbed a condom for himself, assuming the dickless wonder would be unable to maintain, or even obtain, an erection. Daniel didn’t bother to object and just silently promised himself that as soon as this cycle was over things would be VERY different. The servant led Justin to the empty side of the pool between Malik and Brian, and then stationed Daniel on the last vacant pool edge. When the servant judged that everyone was ready, he blew a whistle and the game was on.

 

Since Justin and Daniel hadn’t planned anything, he figured that he would just head off toward Daniel and try to fuck him as fast as possible. The less time he had to actually spend with the man, the better. Of course, he didn’t count on Daniel’s mega-aggressive side deciding that HIS plan would be to attack the other pair first. Before Justin had even taken two steps, Daniel was veering off towards Malik and had tackled the smaller man, both of them landing face down in the pool of sticky honey. Justin looked towards Brian and rolled his eyes. Brian shook his head. Both of them headed off to try and claim their designated partner. As they carefully trudged through the sticky mess, they started to get a bit concerned because Daniel didn’t seem to want to let Mal up for air. What a total fucker! The last thing anyone needed was to get seriously injured. Yeah, it was a competition but most of the contestants had managed to compete while still maintaining a sense of humor. Not Daniel, of course.

 

Justin managed to reach out and grapple onto Malik’s left ankle. He tugged firmly and managed to pull his friend free of Daniel’s wrestling hold just as Brian managed to grapple onto Daniel’s shoulder and hoist him onto his back. Unfortunately for Brian, honey was really slick stuff and while he had managed to turn Daniel over, he couldn’t hold on for long to the slithery man. Daniel was incredibly agile and managed to contort his body in a wiggled martial arts inspired maneuver, easily freeing himself from Brian’s grip. As he twisted, he also managed to hook a foot around Brian’s calf, pulling hard enough to topple the tall man who plopped down on his ass in the morass of honey. Daniel smiled smugly at Brian before giving him a strong shove that ended up propelling Brian about three feet backwards as his ass slid along the honey slicked plastic bottom of the pool. Brian couldn’t wait until he was able to get his hands on the douche bag.

 

Meanwhile, Justin had managed to crawl over to Daniel’s side with the intent of getting the fucking part over with. Daniel was still much more interested in derailing the other pair though. As Daniel again lunged towards Malik, he saw Justin coming his way and purposely - but with a clever motion that would look accidental to anyone else - brought his right arm back and decked Justin in the side of the head with his elbow. The force of the blow flung Justin back against the inflated wall of the pool, toppling him over onto the grass when that insubstantial barrier didn’t prove strong enough to hold up his weight. Brian immediately turned to make sure Justin wasn’t hurt and help him back into the pool, but Daniel used that moment of inattention to barrel into Brian and knock him to his knees. As Brian went down, his fist flew up from the momentum and landed a solid blow to Daniel’s sore hip. The pain was enough to have Daniel staggering back, a hand going to the injury. Malik, seeing his opportunity, tackled Daniel and knocked him over onto his back with a resounding splat, creating a honey tsunami of mini proportions.

 

Brian slowly got back to his feet, noting with relief that Justin was also standing again and didn't appear to be too hurt. Malik and Daniel were still wrestling in the pool like two demented Sumo wrestlers, their actions proving mostly ineffectual though since the coating of honey made them both too slick to hold onto for long. Brian was not in the least bit amused and decided it was time to end this before someone really did get hurt.

 

"Fuck this!" Brian grabbed another condom off the table and waddled through the glop towards the grappling pair. "Hey, Mal!" He called as soon as there was a break in the wrestling action long enough to get his partner's attention. "Change of plans. Here, catch!" Brian tossed the condom, which sailed through the air and hit Malik's chest dead center, sticking in a spot of honey.

 

Mal peeled the condom packet off his chest and looked at Brian inquiringly. The Big Man only shrugged, as if to say there wasn't really much else they could do. Mal grinned and nodded, tearing open the condom just as Brian launched his whole body in a flying tackle that landed him on top of a still prone Daniel. Brian wrapped his long arms around the squirming struggling mass and held on for all he was worth, using the weight of his body to pin the wriggling man down so he couldn't escape in spite of the slick honey.

 

"Come on! I can't hold him for long in this shit," Brian barked out, trying to make himself as heavy as possible in order to slow the frantic writhing of the man below him, while Malik kneeled behind Brian. “Just fuck me already!”

 

"I'm trying . . . *Erphhhh* . . . Can you . . . Shit! Just hold still for one fucking minute . . ." Malik was struggling to hold onto some part of Brian that wasn’t twitching or jerking due to Daniel’s ongoing struggles. “It’s like trying to fuck . . . a greased pig . . . in one . . . of those . . . rodeos . . . you like so much . . . Brian.”

 

Finally, giving up on any attempt at finesse or trying to go slow to ease Brian’s discomfort, Malik just shoved his dick into Brian’s ass. The rude entry surprised Brian so much he almost lost his hold on Daniel as he hollered out a pain filled ‘AAAHHHH!’.  He might have had a few more choice things to say to Mal, but his attention was immediately riveted back on the wily Daniel, who was trying to take advantage of Brian’s momentary lapse to escape. Brian refocused and squashed the squirmy little worm, using a particularly insistent - and hopefully not very noticeable, at least not to the watching servants - rabbit punch to Daniel’s side to help quell any more escape attempts. Of course, the temporary quiet that ensued only lasted a few seconds before Danny Boy was bucking and twitching again. Brian had given up on trying to do anything other than just hold on and hope that Mal would hurry the fuck up.

 

Justin, who was supposed to be in the pool helping out his randomly selected partner, was instead standing on the grass next to the pool hooting with laughter.

 

“Yee Haw!” Malik yelled as he rode the bucking, humping mass of manhood, struggling to try and stay seated. “Ride ‘em, Cowboy! Wooo Hooo! This is the best damn ride I’ve ever had,” the cocky little cowboy cried as he was bucked sideways and almost lost his mount but managed at the last minute to thrust his dick back into Brian’s backside one more time. When the furor beneath him threatened to actually die down a bit, Mal impishly reached down with his free hand and slapped Daniel’s hip with a resounding *smack*. “Come on, little dogie! Don’t give out on me now. I know you’ve got more spunk in you still.” When that inevitably got a very literal rise out of Daniel, Malik crowed with laughter. “Yeah! That’s what I’m talking about! Make me work for it! You know I love it like that!”

 

“Enough with the fucking rodeo metaphors, Mal. Would you just fucking finish . . .” Brian was grumbling as he lay sprawled over Daniel, taking the brunt of the man’s enraged writhing while Mal pounded into his ass. This was NOT what he thought he signed up for when he opened himself up to the idea of bottoming again.

 

“Oh, yeah, Baby! Make it good for me, Danny Boy. Make it good!” Mal yelled again, ignoring both Brian’s complaints and Daniel’s spiteful curses. “Here we go now. Yes! The big finish! Come on, Daniel. You can do it! Yes! Yes! YES!”

 

On the last of Mal’s rousing ‘Yesses’ Daniel bucked his hips up with extra vigor and actually managed to throw both Mal and Brian off his back. The still connected pair went sailing through the air, upended so that, when they landed with a huge splash of honey, Brian was now riding Mal. Which apparently didn’t bother the younger man in the least, as he chose that very moment to reach a very loud and vocal climax.

 

“OHFUCKYES!” Mal screamed out with glee as he collapsed backward in the sticky golden goo of the Honey Pit.

 

It took the poor, traumatized Brian several minutes to recover after THAT experience. He could barely move at first. Eventually, he managed to slide off Mal and topple over onto his side into the warm puddle of honey. His whole body ached - most notably his MAL-treated ass. It didn’t help any that Justin, Malik and most of the servants watching were giggling uncontrollably as he lay there moaning.

 

“You okay, Brian?” Justin managed to choke out between bouts of giggles. “That looked like one sweet fuck. Was it good for you, Honey?”

 

“Fuck you, Sunshine!” Brian groaned and rolled over so he could get up on his knees. “And fuck all your enlightened crap about how bottoming is more democratic and less homophobic. I’m going back to being a fucking top!”

 

The boys were given a longish break after the Honey Pit war was concluded. Which was good because Brian especially needed it. The twinkies helped him out of the pool and over to the showers where they all washed up. Then Brian was deposited on a pool lounger with a nice cold beer in hand where he could soak up some sun and float around until he had forgotten the atrocities committed on his person.

 

The other House Boys were also a bit beat up and had their own wounds to lick. Daniel was seen limping off alone as soon as the Challenge was over. Malik was just generally sore all over after wrestling with that human slimeball, although he’d most likely be fine with just a little rest. But the injury to the side of Justin’s face was pretty substantial. There was already a large dark bruise blossoming out from his cheek. Brian was particularly incensed by the appearance of the spreading contusion. He’d been close enough to Daniel when he ‘accidentally’ hit Justin to see that the man hadn’t been at all upset when it happened. Brian suspected that it might not have been as much of an accident as it seemed. There wasn’t much Justin could do now though, other than keep an ice pack on it and take a couple of aspirin.

 

While everyone was lounging around and recuperating, drinking water, tending to minor cuts or otherwise, the Residence was fairly quiet. After a little while of this pleasant downtime, Justin got up and headed inside to the little half-bath on the main floor to use the john, leaving everyone else outside. Two minutes later, the peaceful, relaxing interval was punctuated by a scream coming from inside, so loud that it easily filtered out through the open patio doors. Brian, who instantly recognized Justin’s distressed voice, dove off his pool float and swam for all he was worth to the edge. He was only a minute or two behind Malik, who was already halfway to the door.

 

What they discovered when they both ran through the door was a distraught artist standing in the middle of the Greatroom floor holding up several tattered pieces of paper.

 

When they finally got near enough, Brian could tell that what Justin was holding up were small pieces of his drawings from the missing sketchbooks. They were only scraps, obviously torn from the larger pages, and they looked like they’d been splattered with water or something. In Justin’s other hand were the mangled wire bindings that had previously held the sketchbooks together. Justin’s expression was wounded and unbelieving, bordering on absolute devastation.

 

“What the fuck? What happened, Justin,” Brian demanded, taking the scraps out of the young artist’s hands to examine them more closely. “Where did you find these, Sunshine?”  
  


“The . . . the . . . the toilet . . . I went to take a piss in the downstairs john and I saw . . . These were on the floor by the crapper . . . I found the bindings in the trash under the counter . . . My drawings . . .” Justin’s voice faltered, a hint of tears in the words as he looked at what he held. ”They’re all gone. All of them. Gone.”

 

Brian looked at the one paper scrap he was holding and, sure enough, it was stained with dots of suspicious yellowish gunk. Fuck! It had been pissed on! Not only was Justin’s work destroyed, but it had been done deliberately and was calculated to cause Justin as much anguish as possible. Brian held out the small fragment he had in his hand for Malik’s assessment and ten seconds later they both looked up and mouthed the word ‘Daniel’.

 

Neither man had seen Daniel around for the duration of their little break. The big juice pig had trotted off right after the Honey Pit Challenge was done and hadn’t been seen since. Brian figured he was just off getting another hit. But apparently Justin’s scream had got Daniel’s attention too, since the suspect himself sauntered down the stairs right at that moment looking unsurprised at the scene he’d found and wearing a condescendingly smug expression.

 

“How dare someone tear up my books and piss on my work!” Justin’s emotions had skewed from hurt to angry in rapid progression. “Do you have any idea how many hours I put into that? That was my art. My drawings. It was like a journal of my time here. I can never recreate that . . . It's . . . it’s just gone! How could some prick do this to me? Why? This is so totally fucked!”

  
“That’s a very good question and I’d like an answer to that as well, Sunshine,” Brian echoed, turning towards Daniel and holding up the evidence while glaring accusingly at the man. “Why would ANYONE in this house do something so mean. So destructive? Hmmmm? Who could possibly be so vindictive?”

 

Daniel was leaning against the wall at the bottom of the staircase, surveying the scene and looking pleased at Justin’s pain when Brian turned towards him. He knew he was playing dangerously close to crossing the line with this little trick. He couldn’t afford to be caught or he’d be kicked out. But he just couldn’t resist getting in whatever licks he could where the irritating, bratty little twinkie was concerned. He deserved everything he got. What with his superior attitude and looking down his nose at Daniel all the time. Little fucker.

 

Daniel didn’t take Brian’s bait though. He wasn’t stupid enough to admit to anything. He simply smiled ingratiatingly and then limped away, out through the patio doors. The three other men silently watched him go, glaring at his back with looks that would have killed if they’d been daggers.

 

Behind him, Daniel heard Brian’s low-voiced comment, “couldn’t be all that steroidal aggression I’ve heard about at the gym and on the news, now could it?” Daniel wondered once again if maybe he should cut short this cycle and just call it quits today rather than waiting out the rest of the week. Kinney really was getting too close to the truth. He'd have to do something to throw any suspicion off his trail as soon as possible . . .

 

“It’ll be okay, Sunshine,” Brian said when Daniel was finally gone, taking the wire bindings out of Justin’s hand and tossing them aside onto a nearby table where he’d also placed the scraps of paper. Gathering Justin into his arms, Brian hugged the sagging young artist tight, kissing the top of his head and running his fingers through the thick blond tresses. “It’ll be okay, Sunshine. Just consider those old drawings practice for the masterpieces you’re going to create now. Sydney Bloom won’t know what hit him.” Brian was reassured by the weak half-smile that his Sunshine directed up to him at these words. “I’m sure Mal and I will be happy to pose for you while you draw a few hundred more pictures of our cocks. And if you need the occasional fucking for more inspiration, hey, we’ll be happy to oblige you in that too, Sunshine.”

 

As he and Mal led Justin back outside, Brian was again amazed, not only at the bravery of the little artist, but also at his own actions. Two short months ago, a scene like this would have had him laughing his ass off and making fun of the participants. But now he couldn’t imagine acting any other way. And he was also amazed at how deep his renewed hatred of Daniel went after this little escapade. That was one Juice Pig who better be watching his back after this. Brian was more determined than ever to make Daniel pay for everything he’d done that summer. And he silently vowed to keep an even closer eye on Justin whenever Danny Boy was around for the rest of their stay.

 

 

They group had barely regrouped from the devastating discovery of Justin’s ruined artwork, when they were summoned for the next round of 'fun'. This next game was appropriately called Blow Job Roulette. Not only did it involve ingesting even more calories, to Brian’s horror, but it sounded downright gross. For this Challenge they would each be taking turns being ‘It’. Whoever was ‘It’ would eventually get blown. But first he had to go around to each of the other contestants who would roll a die to see if they were going to be the one doing the sucking. If they rolled a ‘6’ they sucked. If they rolled anything else, they got to anoint ‘It’s’ cock with some of the dozens of food sauces and other substances that were sitting on the game table before ‘It’ moved on to the next player. When someone did finally roll a ‘6’ that player had to blow whoever was ‘It’ regardless of what he had on his dick - and he had to SWALLOW! If the player couldn’t hack it, couldn’t get whatever the combo was down or didn’t manage to get ‘It’ to come within ten minutes, that player was out. If he did accomplish his task, he took over being ‘It’. The last man standing would be the winner.

 

The sauce options set out on the table for them were incredibly varied. There were sweet things like maple syrup, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, butterscotch sauce, marshmallow sauce, toffee sauce, melted caramel, strawberry jelly and apple butter. There were also more savory options including soy sauce, duck sauce, hoisin sauce, tahini, oyster sauce, plum sauce, peanut sauce and sweet and sour sauce. Then there was the stuff that would be downright icky on your cock such as garlic paste, pickle juice, black bean paste, fish sauce, mustard, ketchup and anchovy paste. The ‘roulette’ part of the game was that you never knew if YOU would be the one who had to do the blowing or if it would be your competition. So you didn’t know whether to use the yummy stuff or the icky stuff. It was all up to chance.

 

To start off, the guys all rolled the die and the lowest roll got to be ‘It’ first. Today that happened to be Justin. The first player Justin came to around the big patio table where the game was set up was Malik. Mal rolled a ‘2’ and then, with a giggle, he spooned out a healthy dollop of strawberry jelly and dabbed it all over Justin’s dick. The next player - Brian - rolled a ‘3’, and he added garlic paste to the mix, hoping that someone else would get to enjoy that combo before the game came back to him. Daniel rolled a ‘4’ and he went with oyster sauce. Mal’s next roll was a ‘2’ and he added whipped cream on top of all the other flavors. Justin was getting a little leery of all that different shit on his dick but all he could hope for was that someone would roll a ‘6’ soon.

 

Finally, when Brian was up again, the die came up a ‘6’. Brian whimpered. He looked down at the gloop covered dick in front of him and cringed. The calories! The ick! And his strategy to add the garlic paste had totally backfired.

 

“You know, I’ve never seen you contemplate a dick with such a look of disgust before, Brian,” Justin chuckled in amusement at the horrified look on Brian’s face. “I suggest you try holding your nose and go fast so you don’t have to breathe.”

 

“Shit!” was all Brian said in reply as he took Justin’s advice, pinched his nose closed with his left hand and dove down onto the disgusting tasting cock. Brian, the man who bragged about his lack of a gag reflex, almost lost his bragging rights, though. The combination of flavors was really the worst thing he’d ever tasted in his life - which said a lot considering some of the places his tongue had been. He had to swallow quickly or he would have retched. But, as fast as he could, he scraped off all the goop, swallowed it down and then only had to deal with the natural yumminess of Justin’s skin. He still had the icky aftertaste though, so he didn’t linger. With his free hand, he stuck two fingers up Justin’s ass, which was more than enough to get the little spitfire to shoot his load with alacrity. At least the taste of his Sunshine’s cum took away some of the bitter taste from before.

 

Justin then assumed Brian’s chair at the table and Brian got the pleasure of being ‘It’. It was a very short-lived round though, since Justin immediately rolled a ‘6’ and got to happily suck off a completely bare Brian. How the fuck was that fair? Brian was only upset for about ten seconds though because as soon as Justin’s lips locked around his cock, he was too happy to care.

 

After Brian was through, they traded seats again. Brian rolled a ‘2’ this time and, wary of another strategy mishap, added a small dollop of chocolate sauce to Justin’s dick this time. Daniel added anchovy paste - the little fucker. And then Mal rolled a ‘6’ and had to suck chocolate, anchovy dick.

 

The play continued for a bit until finally, when Brian was ‘It’ and Daniel was the active player, he rolled a ‘6’. By this point Brian’s dick had been coated with about 6 different sauces, none of which were ever meant to be used together. Daniel was really not enthused about the prospect of putting that thing in his mouth. He’d actually been feeling a little off ever since the Honey Pit game earlier when he’d gotten banged up and swallowed more than his fair share of the honey as he wrestled with Brian. Add to that this particular combo and it was more than unappetizing. Brian waggled his dick in Daniel’s face with a nasty grin, though, and that was enough to get him to at least try. Unfortunately for Daniel, the combination of anchovies, chocolate, garlic, peanut butter and pickle juice was just too much for his already upset stomach. He almost immediately pulled away and stumbled off a few feet before emptying the contents of his stomach into a nearby garbage can.

 

Nobody else actually puked after that, but because of the ten minute time limit there were a couple of times that the remaining players couldn’t get a good enough start, as they gagged over the gross combinations, and barely got the job done in time. When the play came around again to Justin, he simply looked down at Brian’s pickle juice coated dick and gave up. It wasn’t even worth the attempt. He knew if he tried to swallow another load of cum and pickle juice he WOULD puke. He decided that a strategic retreat was better than a curdled wame for the rest of the day and gracefully bowed out.

 

Which left only Malik and Brian. Neither of these two seemed willing to simply give up. Since there were only the two of them, instead of one person being ‘It’ they traded off rolling the die and decorating each other. They had a little mini-showdown, trading a couple of rounds with questionable success. They were both slowing down considerably though. Brian had already been ‘It’ more than five times in less than an hour, and even with his legendary stamina, it was going to be a miracle for him to come again. In the end it came down to the luck of the roll, which Mal lost. The next roll of ‘6’ found Mal faced with Brian’s dick, which was only coated with caramel and marshmallow this time, but which was looking decidedly soft under its sugary coating. Of course, Mal, being the sport that he was, gave it the good old college try anyway. He licked all the toppings off and then sucked away, using his best technique, but it was all in vain. He couldn’t get Brian more than two-thirds hard by the time the buzzer rang at the end of the ten minutes. Which meant that Brian was the winner by default!

 

And he hadn’t puked even after consuming all those extra-odious calories!

 

 

Although lunch was served right after the Blow Job Roulette Challenge, nobody was really all that hungry. And, even if they had been, all their taste buds had been so traumatized that they couldn’t really taste their food anyway. The four House Boys sat around the table in the kitchen but nobody was eating much. There wasn’t much conversation, either. Mostly they were all caught up in their own private thoughts and worries.

 

Justin - the human garbage disposal - barely touched anything. He was still brooding about the loss of his sketchbooks, aching from the blow to his head and busy shooting ongoing murderous looks at Daniel. Brian was angry and trying to come up with some way to fix things for his little artist. Malik wasn’t sure what he could do to help. And even Daniel seemed quieter than usual - just sitting at the table picking at his food, looking a bit pale and drawn - and not up to his usual level of ego-boosting braggadocio. After about twenty minutes they all gave up on the idea of a meal and wandered off on their own to various parts of the house.

 

More than food, they all needed to take a break and recharge their batteries. Justin curled up on the couch in the Greatroom, and sat there dejectedly, seeming lost without a sketchbook in his hands. Malik and Brian shared a concerned look as they watched the young artist just sitting there, far too still and preternaturally silent for Justin. Brian felt the boy’s sorrow like a weight in his own gut. He did NOT enjoy the experience. He was used to being the one his friends and family came to whenever they needed something or had a problem, but he didn’t usually internalize their woes. This time, however, with Justin, he found he couldn’t help it. He was almost as devastated at the destruction of all those drawings as the boy was. He was at a loss though as to how to fix things. He knew that Daniel was responsible but, again, didn’t have any proof to use against the bully that had plagued their entire summer. But it was completely unacceptable to him to just sit around doing nothing. With a squeeze to Mal’s shoulder, a raised eyebrow and a meaningful tilt of his head, Brian directed the other man to go over to the grieving boy while he headed back outside to track down Ted.

 

“Hey, Bro,” Malik crawled over the back of the couch and insinuated himself between Justin and the arm rest. “Talk to me. I know you’re bummed about your sketches, but you can redo them, right? I promise to pose for you anytime you need it.”

 

“Thanks, Mal,” Justin tried to smile at his friend but just couldn’t pull it off. “I know I’m probably just being a big baby, but I really don’t know how I’m going to recreate all those drawings in time for this show that Brian’s friend Lindsey is supposedly setting up for me. She wants more paintings like the one I did for the Challenge too. What if I can’t do it? What if that was just some fluke?”

 

“Don’t you think you’re putting a little too much pressure on yourself, Cupcake,” Malik laid his arm across the back of Justin’s shoulders and pulled his fellow twinkie closer. “You’re only eighteen for fuck’s sake. You still have your whole life ahead of you. If you can’t recreate the drawings or get together the paintings in time, so what? So you don’t have a solo show quite yet. That doesn’t mean you’ll never have one. Everyone already knows you’re a phenomenal artist. You’ll probably just get better with time. And you’re still going to head off to art school, right? You’ll get more training there and learn new shit and then make even better paintings and drawings. And THEN you’ll have your fabulous show that will make you a legend and a millionaire. There’s no fucking rush, right?”

 

“That’s assuming I make it to art school, of course,” Justin sounded so defeatist, so unlike himself, that Mal did a doubletake. “Right now, I’m not assured of anything. I only have a roof over my head as long as I’m here in the game. When this is over, I’m back to being homeless, jobless, broke, and alone.”

 

“You won’t be broke or alone,” Mal rushed to reassure Justin. “I thought I heard Brian saying something about you getting some huge assed pot of money off the cum painting you already did. That’s still owed to you - no matter what the fuck happened to your other drawings - so you won’t be broke. Plus, you’re still in the running to win this fucking game, and if you do, you won’t need to worry about money for the rest of your life. And you’ve got me and Brian, so you won’t be alone. The homeless and jobless parts you can deal with when they come up. But you DON’T need to worry about any of that now.”

 

“Thanks, Mal. You’re a great friend. I’m really glad we met this summer, you know,” Justin sounded sincere but still too melancholy to be reassuring. “I hope we’ll stay friends after we leave - no matter what happens with the money, you know? But, out there, in the real world, you’ve already got a life. You’ve been to college and have a profession, even if you’re just starting out in it. You’ve got a job to go back to and friends and shit. I don’t have any of that.”

 

“That’s bullshit, Justin . . .” Mal tried to interrupt but Justin was on a roll with his self-pity train.

 

“No it’s not. It’s the truth. And, don’t even get me started on Brian.” Justin’s voice broke a bit, betraying the fact that they were nearing the real seat of his worries. “Brian’s this incredibly successful professional. He owns his own loft - which I’ve heard is to die for - has a son and friends and a family and a whole life. Even if he doesn’t win this competition, he’ll still have all that. But, I’ve got nothing, you know?” Justin looked into Malik’s eyes as if begging him to understand. “While we’re here, in the Residence, we’re all sort of on an equal footing. I mean, I know I came into the game without as much experience as the rest of you, but still, that didn’t really matter as long as I could keep up in the challenges. But, out in the real world, I’ll just be another stupid eighteen year old kid who knows nothing, hasn’t been to college, and has never even held down a real job. What the fuck have I got to offer to someone like Brian?”

 

“If I don’t win this game, it’ll be even worse. Brian Kinney won’t want to be seen hanging out with some homeless loser teenager. At least if I had the show his friend was talking about, I’d have SOME connection to him. He seemed almost proud of me when he was telling me about Lindsey’s offer, you know? But without that . . . well, let’s just say that I can’t see The Stud of Liberty Avenue wanting some homeless, friendless twink like me tagging along after him once we’re out of here.” Malik watched as a single tear escaped the brimming eyes and started to drip down the boy’s pale ivory cheek. His voice dropped even lower so that he was almost whispering at this point. “Shit, Mal, I don’t want to lose Brian. I . . . I can’t imagine my life without him in it anymore. But, without my art - or SOMETHING to make me stand out - I can’t see any way for this thing between us to work.”

 

Justin’s head fell against Mal’s shoulder and they just sat quietly together for awhile after that. Malik wasn’t really sure what he could say to comfort his friend. Justin was right about the huge disparity between himself and Brian, although Mal didn’t think it would matter in the long run considering how obvious it was that these two loved each other. But it wouldn’t be the first time that love alone wasn’t enough in the face of real world issues. So maybe Justin had a point. He hoped not, but who could tell.

 

Malik also didn’t know what to say about the rest of Justin’s salient points. The kid was right that he had a lot of strikes against him just starting out. Mal, on the other hand, had always had supportive parents who had stood behind him when he officially came out without batting an eyelash. They’d paid for him to go to college even though his Moms had had to work two jobs just to make ends meet. And he DID have a job to go back to. If Malik didn’t win this game, nothing horrible would happen to him. He wouldn’t be out on the streets or broke. He really did want to open his own physical therapy practice and get away from the PT mill he’d been working at for the past year, but if he didn’t . . . well, it wouldn’t be the end of the world. He’d just have to keep working and saving for a few more years. He figured he’d get there eventually. He wasn’t in anything like the same untenable position that Justin was. He even felt a little bad that he was maybe hurting Justin’s chances of winning just by staying in the contest. But, then again, he wasn’t about to just drop out either. Instead, Mal promised himself to do whatever he could to make sure that both he AND Justin made it through the rest of the summer so they could split the prize money.

 

And in the meantime . . .

 

Malik got up and went into the kitchen where he remembered seeing a small pad of paper in one of the kitchen drawers. He rattled through the cupboards for a while but eventually found what he’d been looking for. With his treasure held high, he trotted back into the Greatroom, grabbed a pencil he spied on a side table and plopped back down on the couch in a sprawl. He tossed the pad of paper to Justin and then arranged himself in the sexiest pose he could think of and waggled his brows at his friend.

 

“You gotta start somewhere, Picasso Junior!” Mal suggested. “Your model is ready. Draw me already and make sure my dick looks good, okay? If I’m going to be immortalized I want to look hung.”

 

Justin fumbled with the pad for a second and then looked dubiously at the pencil. Malik didn’t like the way his friend hesitated. But then, with a big sigh, Justin resettled the pencil between his fingers and made a few tentative strokes on the paper. Mal smiled widely and relaxed back against the cushions of the couch, happy to see that Justin might just make it through this rough spot with his usual undaunted outlook.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/1/15 - This chapter was really a group effort. I had so may great online helpers working with me. We had a blast writing together too. Thanks go out to everyone who joined in including Shari, Lorie, Jazzepoet, Astrid, Meriam, Sandra, Charleen and those few anonymous folks who left comments or helped with word choices. Please come back another night and let's do it again! TAG


	53. Eat Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo - more sex and challenges and plotty goodness! This chapter's so chock full of good stuff you'll probably need smelling salts to revive you after reading it! Enjoy, folks! TAG

 

 

Chapter 53 - Eat Me! (Sunday, August 7th, Continued).

  
  


Brian finally found Ted out on the patio talking to one of the servants. Although they were always masked, you could still tell who was who, and Brian was pretty sure the guy with Ted was new. There was something about him that looked familiar though. Brian couldn’t quite place the guy, but that didn’t mean much since there was only a small portion of the man’s face visible. Brian didn’t usually bother remembering names, but he rarely forgot a face - wherever he knew this guy from, it would come to him eventually.

 

“Theodore,” Brian called out authoritatively as he neared the pair. “We’ve got a problem and I need you to solve it.”

 

“That’s not a great way to start out a conversation, Brian,” Ted replied warily. “What’s up?”

 

“Someone destroyed Justin’s sketchbooks.” Brian held up the mangled wire bindings and the few scraps of paper still remaining as evidence. “Justin found what was left of them in the john - the sketches had been torn to shreds, pissed on and then flushed down the toilet. Basically, his entire summer’s worth of work is gone.” Brian explained, his voice harsh and accusing. “We suspect it was Daniel, of course, but he’s not talking. No surprise there. So, I was wondering if you could look through your video files from this morning. This all happened in the half-bath on the main floor sometime this morning before the Challenges started. I assume that you still have that video, right? So all we need to do is look through the files, catch him in the act and then you should have all the proof you need to kick his ass out.”

 

“Great idea, Brian,” Ted responded, but also shaking his head in a way that wasn’t at all heartening. “The only problem is that we don’t have cameras in the toilets.”

 

“What? I thought you said up front that we were always on camera around here. That was the whole fucking point I thought. All sex all the time . . . You know you could have told us that earlier, Theodore. Before I spent the last three months trying to look sexy while I was taking a dump every morning.” Brian wasn’t sure if he was pissed off or relieved at this disclosure.

 

“Sorry, Brian. I thought everyone knew that,” Ted apologized, trying to sound sincere while smiling at the idea of his friend trying to exude sex appeal while sitting on the toilet. “But, outside a couple of scat queens, nobody really wants to watch you taking a shit. Sorry. Not even Brian Kinney could make that sexy, I don’t think. So, no, we don’t have cameras in the toilet areas. The showers, yeah. But not the johns. So I don’t think I can help you pin the destruction of Justin’s sketchbooks on Daniel.”

 

“Fuck . . . Well, what about outside the johns, though. You do have cameras in the hall and the main room. If Daniel took the sketchbooks into the john with him we’ll see that on the tape at least. That should be enough proof that he was responsible for them being destroyed, right?” Brian was practically begging his friend for his help and Ted found that fact, in itself, telling.

 

“Of course. I’d be more than happy to find something to let me get rid of Daniel. If we can find him on tape with the sketchbooks in hand, that would be more than enough proof for me,” Ted was already nodding as he turned towards the house. “Come on. Dino here can help us. He’s Campbell’s replacement and I was just going to walk him through the Residence’s security measures one more time anyway. I’m going to have to beef things up a bit considering Michael’s impromptu visit, you know. Don’t want any more unwelcome visitors.”

 

“Thanks, Theodore. I’m not much in the mood for any more visitors like that either,” Brian ambled along beside Ted as they all headed over to the computers set up on the far side of the Greatroom.

 

“Dino, why don’t you go ahead and log in and pull up the morning’s archives,” Ted directed his  new head of security.

 

While Dino was doing that, Ted and Brian continued to talk about Michael’s recent visit and the additional security measures that Ted was considering as a result. Neither of them were paying much attention while the video feed was cueing up and then racing fast-forward through several uneventful hours in the early morning. Then, after about eight am, the room shown on the video files began to get crowded and the bathroom they'd been focusing on started to get busy. Several people were seen going in and out - both staff and contestants. Some of the staff had bags or other items in their hands that could have easily concealed the sketchbooks. And, although the contestants were all naked, even they would sometimes be carrying stuff that might have been bulky enough to hide the books in question. It was definitely starting to look like less of a slam dunk proving Daniel was their culprit with this video.

 

Brian and Ted were busy arguing over that issue and just how much evidence would be enough to oust their problem contestant when Daniel himself finally appeared on the screen. Dino looked up and noted that neither his boss nor Kinney were paying any attention. Which meant they probably hadn't noticed that when Daniel had first come up the stairs into the Greatroom you could just see the edge of something book-shaped peeking out from underneath the towel he was carrying. Dino thought about it briefly, but decided he wasn't really inclined to bring that particular detail to their attention. He waited a couple more frames, watching as Daniel adjusted the towel so it more completely covered whatever he was trying to hide, before saying anything to his boss.

 

"This your guy, Mr. Schmidt?" Dino finally spoke up, pointing to the computer monitor. "He's got a towel in his hands . . ."

 

Both Brian and Ted leaned in and carefully scrutinized every single inch of every frame from that moment on. However Daniel did a pretty good job at keeping his back to the camera and, even when he didn’t, the towel he was carrying concealed whatever else he might be carrying. Brian cursed and Ted sighed. There was nothing there at all that they could use to prove Daniel was the one who’d trashed those sketchbooks.

 

“Fucking shit! There’s NOTHING!” Brian slammed the side of his fist onto the table next to the computer. “Damn it! I thought we had him finally.”

 

“Sorry, Brian,” Ted was almost as disappointed. Daniel had been causing way too many problems for him and he wasn’t nearly as big a draw for the paying viewers as the other House Boys, so Ted would have been glad to be rid of him. “I’ll make sure Justin gets some new sketchbooks to replace those he lost. And if I can think of anything else that might help, I’ll let you know.”

 

“Yeah. Whatever. Later, Theodore,” Brian shuffled off, disgruntled and still not sure what he could do to help his Sunshine.

 

While Ted was still busy watching Brian walk away, Dino surreptitiously saved a copy of the video files to a different location on the computer. He hoped he’d have a chance to come back later and copy it to his flashdrive. He had some great ideas on how he could personally use that particular video footage.

 

After the lunch hour break, the boys were again summoned back to start the next of the Day’s Challenges. The Master promptly announced the next challenge - the Eat Me Rimming Challenge. The first pair to have their receiver get off would be the winners! It sounded simple and Brian was happy to hear that he wouldn’t be required to eat anything other than pure, unadulterated ass for this part of the day’s tasks. No calories involved.

 

The Bingo Ball machine was cranked up again and pairs were announced, putting Brian with Daniel and Justin with Malik for this round. Not that Brian was happy to be paired with Danny Boy, but he was at least relieved that Justin wouldn’t have to deal with him for at least a little while longer. As soon as they’d been told who their partners would be, the whole group moved over to the area of the patio where two of the ubiquitous black leather lounge chairs had been set up back-to-back beneath the shade of an awning. Brian grabbed Daniel’s shoulder before the greasy little slimeball could get near their lounger.

 

“I don’t think so, Bud,” Brian smiled obsequiously at his designated partner. “This is supposed to be a race to get off and we all know you can’t thanks to the Gym Candy. Which means that you get to eat me and I get to lay here and just enjoy the experience - well, as much as I can when I’m paired up with YOU anyway. I just hope you can still get your tongue up.”

 

Daniel smiled back with an equally rude grimace but Brian ignored him. He moved so that he was kneeling with his ass in the air and his torso leaning over the back of the lounge chair. Brian didn’t care about winning this particular challenge. He just wanted to get it over with. He hoped that Daniel was at least better at rimming than he was at fucking, otherwise the annoyance of having to spend any time at all with the scumbucket would just be prolonged. He gritted his teeth as he felt Daniel moving around to kneel behind him, the clammy hands touching his thighs and causing Brian to shiver a little.

 

A minute later, though, Brian was distracted from what was going on behind him. The two amiable twinks had flipped a coin to see who would rim who, and it looked like Justin had won the toss. With a pat to Mal’s shoulder, the little blond climbed aboard his own chair, also facing towards the back. The way the chairs had been set up - their backs so close together that they were almost touching in order to make sure they were both fully under the shade - Brian ended up being face-to-face with Justin. They were so close that they were almost touching too. Justin smiled his biggest, Sunshiniest smile as he scootched a few centimeters closer and then stuck his neck out far enough to kiss Brian over the tops of their two chairs.

 

“Hmmmm,” Brian muttered when Justin finally broke away long enough to breathe. “Maybe this won’t be the worst rimming experience of my life after all.”

 

From then on, neither Brian nor Justin paid much attention to the rest of the Challenge. They were too busy paying attention to each other. They did hear the new servant, Dino, blow a whistle indicating the rimmers were to begin. They both, obviously, felt their respective partners doing their things. But, really, their main focus was on each other. Which was the most erotic and stimulating thing that they could have possibly done.

 

Brian’s hand was lifted, tenderly caressing the side of Justin’s bruised face, while his other hand held onto the back of the chair. Daniel’s tongue was busy down below and, Brian had to admit, the guy wasn’t a total slacker when it came to rimming at least. But the way his Sunshine’s sweet lips opened to him like a ripe peach, his tongue twining with Brian’s own, the pressure of the soft but firm lips and the hard little teeth nipping at his own lips, was by far the main thing that was getting Brian hard. Fuck! The boy certainly was a natural when it came to kissing.

 

As the heat began to build between them, Justin redoubled his efforts and was fucking Brian’s mouth with unabashed aggression. Justin wanted to have his cock buried deep in Brian's sweet little ass, and he hoped that he was making his intentions more than clear with his little display.

 

Brian felt Justin’s hand thread through his hair while increasing the intensity of the already mind-blowing kiss. He was startled by the shiver that suddenly ran through his body and straight to his cock. Fuck!. No one had ever made him feel like this before. No one had ever come close. Of course, no one had ever been daring enough to do the things his blond bundle of bliss did to him. Increasingly unaware of anything around him except for Justin - even the intense pleasure in his nether regions seemed to be attributable more to his boy than anything else - the man who actually had his tongue in his ass at the moment seemed to just fade into the background.

 

Justin broke away briefly to nibble along Brian’s jaw, and then at that place behind his left ear that always left the older man panting and dizzy with pleasure. Brian heard himself moan, and dug his fingers into the top of the leather seat back, clinging on with his free hand to the downy hair at the nape of Justin’s neck. He wished he could pull this young man who had his every nerve ending tingling with sensations he had never experienced before in his life even closer. As he felt Justin’s mouth return to his, alternately licking and gently biting his bottom lip, and then plunging inside to caress his tongue in a way that hardly seemed possible, Brian felt the tremors building along his entire torso, and wondered if anyone had ever actually cum from just kissing.

 

By this point, Brian was frotting against the back of his chair, almost completely oblivious to the man still rimming him. From the animalistic sounds emanating out of Justin’s throat whenever the boy could get any air, Brian assumed that his paramour was feeling the same way. He let go of the chair back and raised his other hand to caress the perfection of a smooth ivory cheek only lightly stubbled with darker blond whiskers. His pinkie finger lighted on the thin skin under the boy’s jaw and Brian could feel Justin’s pulse hammering under his fingertip. Brian held on to Justin’s face as if nothing else in the world existed outside of the two of them and their hungry lips. He felt like his tongue and lips were saying things that he would never be able to voice - he just hoped that Justin could interpret whatever language he was kissing in.

 

As his pupil blown eyes connected with his lover’s, Brian felt a new emotion that he had no idea how to explain. It seemed like every part of him was reacting to Justin’s touch - the intense pleasure from this kiss reaching not only his dick but also a place deep inside his heart that he didn’t think he even knew was there before. The look in Justin’s eyes made his chest clench, and he wondered for the first time how he could possibly go back to just the emotionless random fucking that had been the cornerstone of his previous life. After what he had been sharing with Justin, it would seem so shallow. So empty. They weren’t even fucking at the moment and this was already better than most of the orgasms he’d had in his long and promiscuous life. This was more than fucking. This was passion! Brian found he no longer wanted to fight these feelings. He wanted to feel this way as long as the beautiful blond twink would have him.

 

Their moaning got louder and louder, but all Brian and Justin heard was the simultaneous beating of their joined hearts. For one fleeting second Brian felt Justin freeze, his body stiffening and then trembling ever so slightly. The small ripple must have somehow been communicated directly through Brian’s skin because he instantly felt his own stomach muscles tightening and the rhythm of their kiss translated into something fiery and insistent in his belly. It was like lava flowing to the surface from the depths of the earth, but this outpouring was contained within his skin and only reverberated back on him, adding to the building momentum. Then, with a concurrent tumultuous roar, first Justin and then Brian exploded. There was a body-wide flare of electricity as Brian felt himself shooting so hard he thought he might blackout, followed immediately by a cooling wash of endorphins. Everything outside the tunnel of his vision locked on Justin’s face went fuzzy and black around the edges for a few seconds.

 

As they struggled to catch their breath, with their gazes locked, Brian once again found himself wondering if he’d ever seen anything more beautiful than those soul-deep blue eyes. Was it really possible that they had both cum without anyone even touching their dicks? The rimming they’d both been receiving had seemed so inessential that it hadn’t even really played a significant part in his own orgasm. And that in and of itself was pretty incredible. Brian was flabbergasted at the very idea.

 

Lukily, Brian’s inner vagina monologue was halted when the servant’s whistle blew and both the rimmers relaxed. It wasn’t clear who the winners were, but Brian and Justin really didn’t care. Justin shot Brian one last smile and giggled as he awkwardly crawled off his lounge chair. Brian caught himself grinning as well. While still looking at the befuddled blond, he lifted his right leg to swing it over off the seat, trying to avoid the puddle of cum now dripping down the back of the chair. In the process his heel accidentally knocked against Daniel’s hip.

 

The blow wasn’t at all hard, but Daniel jumped as if he’d been knocked over with a sledge hammer. He fell backward, and actually toppled off the foot of the lounge, landing on his ass on the patio pavers. Brian thought Daniel looked a little green and he seemed to be short of breath, even though that little drop of less than twenty inches couldn’t have hurt him that bad. Brian extended a hand down to help Daniel up since he was the reason for the guy’s fall. When Daniel grabbed his hand, Brian thought it odd that the other man’s skin felt so warm and his grip was more than a little clammy. Daniel groaned as he pulled himself up to his feet and he was obviously favoring his right hip. He was also breathing really heavily and sweating. Brian looked at the man closer and didn’t like what he was seeing at all.

 

“You okay, Daniel?” Brian asked, not really concerned about the man who’d been constantly harassing him, except that the guy had just had his tongue in Brian’s ass and had blown him earlier. He did NOT want to come down with the flu or something just because this loser was getting sick.

 

“I’m fine,” Daniel snatched his hand back and turned away from Brian before the older man could see the next wave of nausea that washed over him. “It’s just that your ass is fucking toxic. I think I’m going to go puke.”

 

“Fuck you, Daniel. My ass is the most savory tasting piece of tail you’ll ever have the pleasure of eating. You should feel honored that your tongue was even allowed to go there,” Brian bitingly informed Daniel, as he pulled his waiting blond boy over for one more light kiss and then sauntered off without giving Daniel any more thought.

 

 

The servants asked if the contestants needed another short break before continuing with the last competition of the day. Everyone WAS feeling a little worn out but most of them just wanted to get the day’s Challenges over with. Since it was Sunday, and there wouldn’t be any evening tasks, they were all looking forward to relaxing, spending a nice quiet evening eating take out - it was Mal’s choice tonight and he was thinking Southern-style BBQ - and watching a non-porn movie for a change. Three out of the four of them voted to just get the next challenge underway. Daniel sat silently - apparently still feeling a little green and woozy - and didn’t say anything.

 

So, as directed, the staff went right off to set up the final game for the day. According to The Master, this particular Challenge was entitled ‘The Human Sundae’ - making Brian feel vindicated in his early morning assessment of the day. The patio table outside was again heaped full of all sorts of foodstuffs - this time it wasn’t only sauces though. There were piles of artfully cut fruit, vegetables, and more sauces - both sweet and savory varieties. It looked more like dinner fixin’s than a Sundae Buffet to Brian. The composition of the spread didn’t really matter much to Brian, though. All it really meant, was more food, more calories, and more hours he’d have to put in on the treadmill or swimming tomorrow. Although he and Justin could probably find more interesting and pleasurable ways to work off at least some of the calories tonight . . .

 

The servants did their randomly-selected-couples thing again, but this time Brian was pleasantly surprised to hear his name and Justin’s called out together. Finally. He was so tired of one or the other of them having to deal with that Daniel bastard. And this pairing had the additional benefit that any time he and his Sunshine were paired up they were pretty much a shoo in to win even the toughest challenge because of their phenomenal sexual chemistry. That meant that everything about this last challenge simply became much easier and Brian was able to relax.

 

As they walked together back over to the awning shaded chaise lounges, Brian offered to let Justin take a break and relax while he took over doing all the decorating. Justin wouldn’t hear of it though. He insisted that HE was the artist and he’d already planned exactly what he would do to turn Brian into a gustatory work of art. Plus, he added that Brian had already sacrificed himself to the unbending mercy of too many calories for one day. Justin wanted to do whatever he could to save the Stud before Brian was permanently damaged by the ingestion of too many high fat foods. He assured the Big Guy that he was ‘willing to take one for the team’ and eat even more yummy food so that Brian would be spared any further trauma. Before Justin could go on about his noble sacrifice, Brian leaned in and kissed the stupid little twat with a titillating kiss that finally shut the kid up. After that, Justin merely grinned the rest of the way over to their designated chair and didn’t bother yapping at Brian any further.

 

Meanwhile, Malik and Daniel stood off to one side of their own chair, arguing about who would be the decorator and who would get to just lie there and be enhanced with gooey deliciousness. Finally, Malik agreed that since Daniel seemed to be feeling under the weather, that he could lie this one out, while Malik took on the job of creating his version of a banana split, complete with cock-down-the-center goodness. Whether or not Mal would be able to get that limp banana to do anything after it was decorated was another matter altogether.

 

Justin had Brian laid out on their chaise and was already assembling his ‘ingredients’ long before Mal and Daniel worked out their arrangement. The little table set up next to Justin’s station was piled high with fruit slices and veggies. There were whole and sliced strawberries, sliced bananas, kiwi fruit, peaches, sliced star fruit, blueberries and raspberries. There was also a panoply of red pepper slices, whole green bell peppers, little broccoli florets, zucchini slices, snow peas split like butterfly wings, plus carrots and radish slices carved to look like little flowers. Even the lettuce and other leafy greens supplied were all carved up artfully. The sauces Justin had selected were all brightly colored and obviously chosen more for their visual effect than taste. Brian was sure that before his petit artist was through, he’d be not only edible but very colorful. The only thing that had Brian a little worried was the rather sharp paring knife that Justin also laid on the table - far too close to Brian’s genitals for his comfort, no matter how much he trusted the boy.

 

“Just in case you’ve forgotten, Sunshine. I’m already circumcised and I don’t need any more trimming,” Brian warned, eying that knife with concern. “You can probably put the knife away.”

 

“Hush, you!” Justin admonished. “This is for the food, not your cock. I like THAT just the way it is.” When Brian continued to look nervous, Justin added, “Stop worrying. I promise that this will not come anywhere near your perfect body.” Then he added, under his breath, “. . . big wuss.”

 

Brian would have swatted the boy on the butt for that comment if he wasn’t holding a knife.

 

Just then the servant blew his fucking whistle, giving the official signal to start the Challenge. Justin got real busy real fast with his little knife. He took the sliced fruit and veggies and with a couple of vicious swipes, trimmed and whittled at them until Brian wasn’t sure that they were even still vegetables. The stuff looked like flowers - roses, camellias, carnations, even fucking Birds of Paradise. He even did something with the stupid green peppers that, in less than sixty seconds, had turned them into adorable little frogs. It was truly astonishing to watch him work. Brian was humbled and very glad that he hadn’t even tried to do the decorating. He was way outclassed by his artistic partner.

 

 

Then, after less time than Brian would have ever expected, the blond chef began to assemble his masterpiece. He started by decorating Brian’s stomach and thighs with swaths of brightly colored sauces - reds, greens, cool whites and browns - upon which he then started to lay out a leafy green foundation adding veggie flowers and an occasional frog as he went. Brian just lay back and let the master do his work. He felt oddly cherished to be used in this fashion. Somehow valued more than just as a convenient sexy body by being the basis for such artwork. Maybe he was just tired or fucked out, but Brian found himself actually enjoying being so fussed over and decorated. Who would have thought . . .

 

Whatever Brian was thinking, it apparently didn’t show on his face, or perhaps Justin was simply too focused to notice. The determined Sous-Chef puttered along without really paying his human canvas much attention. At least at first. But Brian wanted to somehow return the favor and show Justin how much all this attention meant to him. So, as Justin filled Brian’s belly button with whipped cream in preparation for placing a maraschino cherry on top, Brian grabbed the can from his hands. With his tongue endearingly couched in the side of his cheek, and a sexy leer that let Justin know he was up to something, Brian shook the can, and sprayed a perfectly shaped heart directly over his own.

 

Justin smiled down at him as Brian gave a slight nod toward his masterpiece. With a raised eyebrow, and a quizzical expression, Justin asked Brian in their own silent language what he was up to. Tenderly taking the younger man’s hand in his, Brian pulled him closer, so that only the two of them could hear . . . ”Go ahead, Sunshine.” A shy, provocative smile curved Brian’s lips. “Eat your heart out . . . I’m pretty sure it’s yours already.”

 

Justin’s eyes opened wide in surprise, then glazed over with unshed tears of joy. All those insecurities he’d been brooding over just that morning melted away. Maybe, after all, there WAS some hope for him and Brian together outside of these walls. If the obdurate Stud was willing to make this kind of gesture - openly, publicly, under the direct eye of the cameras while in the middle of a Challenge - then maybe Justin really did mean more to Brian than he had feared.

 

Finally, and only once he’d blinked hard a couple of times to make sure he had himself under control, Justin’s megawatt smile shined through bright enough to blind. Fuck! Brian really loved that damn smile. That had to be the reason behind the silly, lesbianic statement that had somehow just escaped from his lips, right?

 

Leaning over to brush a gentle kiss over those lips that were redder than any raspberry, Justin reached across to the table and grabbed a spoonful of ice cream. Tilting the spoon over Brian’s chest as the creamy treat dripped on his nipples, the blond slowly trailed his spoon over to fill in the heart that Brian had so skillfully created. Justin took first one nipple, then the other, into his mouth, rolling the already hard nubs between his teeth teasingly.

 

Looking up adoringly at the hazel-eyed brunet, Justin playfully asked, “Is that right, my sexy, sweet parfait?“

 

Brian tried to look away but found he couldn’t. He was mesmerized by that adorable impish grin and the gleaming cerulean blue eyes. Brian felt himself smiling back, his own crooked smile almost as huge as that sunshine grin. He didn’t think he could have stopped smiling if his fucking life depended on it. And that just fed the little blond twat’s glee even more.

 

As Brian’s grin grew even impossibly larger, Justin leaned in close enough to whisper, “I knew it! You love me back . . . Brian Kinney sooooo loves me!” He punctuated that sentence with a sexy giggle that had Brian’s dick twitching and almost knocking over part of his garnishment.

 

"Shut up, you twat," Brian tried his best to sound gruff and stern, but failed miserably since he was still smiling like a loon, which only elicited even more giggling from the goofy little blond.

 

Turning back to his task, Justin slowly ran his tongue over Brian’s chest art, lapping up the meaningful and delicious heart-shaped prize that Brian had left there for him.

 

Brian tried unsuccessfully to hide the gasp that Justin’s ministrations pulled from his lips. This boy was going to be the death of him, but oh . . . what a way to go. Even as he kissed his way along, Justin was painting little hearts on Brian’s chest with various sauces and adding some more fruits and vegetables, vaguely conscious that there were rules and time limits to this Challenge that he was supposed to be adhering to. But the more he kissed and nibbled at that luscious, golden skin, now adorned with tempting edibles, the less Justin cared about the stupid fucking contest rules.

 

After a few more minutes, Justin sort of forgot that there even WAS a Challenge going on. Fuck the rules! All Justin cared about right at that moment was devouring this man he adored - starting at Brian’s elegant little toes and continuing all the way up to his tasty tender earlobes, with all the edible embellishments included along the way! What the hell! Fuck the contest! He just fucking loved this man so much and he wanted desperately to show him. Justin found he was starving and no longer cared if he was supposed to wait or not. So, while looking into Brian’s eyes, Justin started to sensually nibble and lick off each yummy, toothsome addition.

 

Brian meanwhile was getting harder and harder, even though Justin hadn’t gone anywhere near his cock. He was trying to distract himself from adding his own cream sauce to Justin’s work but at this rate he would come again without any direct stimulation to his cock. And the crazy thing about it was that it wasn’t just the touching or kissing or stroking that was getting to him. It was that fucking mention of love the Twink had just hit him with.

 

Fuck! He was still reeling over that. Yeah, he’d heard the twink that night the kid had whispered about the love thing when he thought Brian was sleeping, but now it was out in the open. It wasn’t conveniently hiding away where Brian could pretend not to know about it and consequently forget it. It was something right there in front of his face, demanding to be acknowledged. Even though Brian had tried to laugh it off, he was still thinking about it. About being loved. And, even though at some period in his life such a declaration would have made him soft right away, that wasn’t happening now. He thought he was actually happy about it. Happy and kinda proud. Proud that HE was someone that this remarkable and talented young man could actually love. A little doubting still too - nobody had ever really loved him like this and he still didn’t really trust it. Brian did trust Justin though and he wanted to trust in this love thing. Shit, he really wanted to let this feeling go on and on and on . . . So maybe he would trust in the love thing too?

 

Either way, watching the way Justin decorated him- daubing and tasting in between little adoring glances filled with more of that love thing - was going to make Brian shoot his load very soon if the joyful tingling in his balls was any indication. It really didn’t help his faltering control much that the food artist was now steadily working his way downward towards Brian’s needy and twitching cock. When Justin reached Brian’s belly, he swirled his dextrous tongue into the puddle of whipped cream in his navel, lapped up the sweet, drippy treat and then fucked the little indentation with his tongue until Brian felt like he was in danger of squealing like a stuck pig. It didn’t stop there though. The creative little chef grabbed the pint of ice cream he’d been using earlier, spooned a huge icy dollop into his pretty pink mouth and then, with his now frozen lips and tongue, engulfed Brian’s hot throbbing cock in one fell swoop.

 

*Ahhhhhhh!* Brian’s hips bucked up, dislodging a pile of carrot rosettes. Strangely enough, the cold of Justin’s mouth somehow seemed to increase the heat in Brian’s balls. Justin’s hands were firmly holding onto his thighs and his frozen tongue was doing acrobatic dances along Brian’s shaft that boggled the mind. The hot/cold combination was simply too much though. That tingling in his gonads that Brian had been staving off had turned into more of a throbbing now. His head was swimming with the colors of the decorations Justin had been using on him and his stomach was clenching with that insistent emptiness that Brian knew would only abate once the fire in his gut was let out to burn through his system.

 

But even then Brian might have been able to control the tidal wave that was threatening. He might have been able to push down the impending rush of passionate fire. He might have . . . until Justin reached up with one questing hand, finding Brian’s fingers and twining them both together over the space on Brian’s chest where that silly little whipped cream heart that started all this had been. That was all it took. Brian felt those insistent fingers clasping his, their joined hands resting over his thruming heart and Justin’s devoted mouth and tongue plying his cock with such adoration that he couldn’t - didn’t want to - resist any longer. He let his head fall back, his eyes closed and he whimpered as the electrical storm of his orgasm short-circuited through his nervous system.

 

The resulting flood of his hot cum added to the icy coolness of Justin’s mouth around his cock was the last thing Brian consciously registered for several long breathless minutes afterward.

 

When Brian finally did lift up his head and blink away the fog of pleasure that had dulled his senses, he saw Justin kneeling between his widespread thighs and grinning down on him with a possessive intensity. Before Brian could figure out how to respond to that, though, Malik’s dark face and bright white grin popped up just behind the blond head. The Chocolate Twinkie was leaning over Justin’s shoulder and peering down at Brian as if the boy was examining a new zoo specimen or something alien. It irritated Brian, who really would have rather not had to deal with teasing twinks - at least not until he’d caught his breath a little.

 

“Can I help you with something, Mal?” Brian asked condescendingly. “Did you need remedial blow job lessons or did you just forget what a cock looks like?” Brian snarked as Malik continued to peer at his crotch inquisitively.

 

“No. No. No. I’m good here. You two just carry on. I mean, the rest of us have been done for like fifteen minutes, but you two looked like you were just having so much fun we didn’t want to interrupt or anything,” Mal teased but carried on with his intent examination of the lounging man. Brian stared back, with a question in his eyes. “Don’t mind me. I’m just trying to figure out what the fuck happened to the Stud of Liberty Avenue. You remember him? The heartless bastard that would only fuck everyone once and then promptly kick a guy to the curb. You seen him around here somewhere?”

 

“Yeah. I’ve seen him,” Brian replied with a snarky grimace while sitting up and slowly pushing himself off the chaise. “I think he’s probably getting ready to kick some insolent little twinkie ass right about now. You should stick around and see if he can see you to next.”

 

Ignoring the impertinent laughter coming from the chortling young black man, a content and satiated Brian Kinney reached out and snagged Justin’s hand with his own, pulling the Vanilla Twinkie after him into the house without bothering to mount even a token defense to Malik’s underlying and quite telling question.

 

“Hey there! You’re Daniel, right? Nice to officially meet you! I’m Dino,” Daniel’s escape to the Break Room for some peace and quiet was interrupted by the overly solicitous advent of the Residence’s newest servant.

 

“Yeah. Whatever. Fuck off - I’m on my break and I don’t want company.” Daniel growled at the man, really not feeling up to dealing with this guy’s chummy attitude.

 

“Now, is that any way to talk to your new Best Friend?” Dino replied, plopping down into the recliner next to Daniel without waiting to be invited.

 

“I’ve already got enough friends, thanks. What makes you think I need another.”

 

“Well, I don’t see any of your other friends here offering to help make sure you win this little competition. Do you?” Dino suggested cannily.

 

“Oh yeah? And why, exactly, would you do that?” Daniel’s curiosity was finally piqued.

 

“Because you’re going to split your winnings with me 50/50,” Dino stated baldly.

 

“Yeah . . . not fucking likely. Get the hell away from me,” Daniel snarled, turning back to the computer monitor and his email.

 

“Now, now. You don’t really mean that, Daniel,” Dino came up behind Daniel and started massaging the Asian man’s tight shoulders. “Because if you really did intend to blow me off, then I’d probably have to go show my boss the video clip on this flash drive that proves YOU were the one that destroyed little Justin’s sketchbooks and then you’d get kicked out. You really don’t want that to happen, do you?” Dino held up the small flash drive he’d saved the video file to and waved it tantalizingly in the air in front of Daniel’s face. “So, what’s it going to be my man? We split a million dollars or you piss me off, get kicked out and get nothing?”

 

Daniel wrinkled his brow and screwed up his mouth in an angry knot. Dino was still smiling down on him deprecatingly. Fuck! Did he really have any choice?

 

“What did you have in mind . . .” Daniel answered finally, resigned.

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/2/15 - Huge Heaps of Thanks to my busy Fanfic Elves for helping me write another phenomenal chapter! Especially to Charleen and Lorie who took my vague ideas for the kissing and Sundae scenes and just WENT TO TOWN! Way to go, guys. We had so much fun - at one point there were five of us writing in the same document at the same time! Credit for the Human Sundae/Smorgasbord Scene goes to 4depthoflove and Astrid - both of whom asked for this Challenge - although I might have warped your idea a little. Hope you still like where I went with it. Now, on to the big climactic finish . . . TAG


	54. Sex, Drugs and Heartache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Chapter dedicated to my Online Posse - Jazzepoet, Samcdee, Lorie and Nichelle - These guys stayed with me for the better part of the last 36 hours helping to write this chapter. If it turned out great, it's because of their assistance and support!*****
> 
>  
> 
> ****Warning - Don't hate me! This had to happen . . .*****

 

 

Chapter 54 - Sex, Drugs and Heartache. (Tuesday, August 9th)

  
  


Brian had Justin upright on his knees with his hands against the wall over the headboard and his ass all prepared when the door to the bedroom creaked open.

 

“Hey guys! Is this a bad time to interrupt?” Malik asked, craning his neck around the partially opened door.

 

“Uh . . . well, yeah. Kinda,” Justin replied, looking up from where Brian had him pinned to the wall with one large hand between his shoulder blades so that he couldn’t squirm away.  

 

“Now, Sunshine . . . that’s not very polite. There’s always room for one more on the Twinkie Train,” Brian slapped Justin’s ass with a teasingly sharp *swack* to chastise him for his rude behavior. “Hop on up here, Malik. We’ll have ourselves a good old-fashioned chain fuck and then you two girls can have a nice chat over coffee and tell each other your boy troubles . . .” Even in the middle of sex, Brian’s snarky nature couldn’t be suppressed, and both the boys grinned at him.

 

Malik did follow directions, though, and climbed up on the bed. Brian, control freak as always, got up to walk around and rearrange everyone the way he wanted them. Justin and Mal let him do his thing, knowing that when Brian got that particular glint in his eye that whatever he was envisioning would most likely be good. In short order, Brian had Justin shuffled back a couple feet so that Mal could take over the spot in front with his hands braced against the wall. Justin was then forcibly manhandled until he was kneeling right behind Mal. Brian climbed back onto the bed behind Justin and then handed a condom to his blond.

 

“Okay, boys. This is how we’re going to work this Twinkie Train. I fuck Justin. Justin fucks Mal. Mal, you’re in charge of holding us all up and making appropriate moaning sounds. I’m driving so you two have to follow my lead. When I thrust, Justin, you thrust. The object of this game is to all come in order. Mal first, then Sunshine, then me. And not till I say. If you don’t follow directions or you come out of order then you’re out and I finish this up with whoever’s left while the loser has to just watch. Got it?” Brian ordered, as he supervised the donning of the condoms and the prep of Mal’s plump ass.

 

As Brian was prepping Mal, Justin had his hand between them, prepping himself and inadvertently stroking Brian. Brian closed his eyes at the feeling of the soft knuckles grazing his cock. Leaning forward he whispered, “If you keep that up, Sunshine, the game will be over before it even starts.” Justin just nodded in response, so turned on by the thought of getting off that he had a hard time keeping his hands off Brian’s tempting cock. Or his tempting ass. Or his tempting lips . . .

 

“You guys ready yet?” Mal asked. He had to admit he loved fucking with Brian and Justin. Separately, they were great, but together . . . well that was something different entirely. Although sometimes it was difficult to get them to focus on whoever else was in bed with them.

 

“Yeah, we’re ready, Mal,” Justin said as he positioned himself. He pinned his knees to mattress, framing Mal’s ass in the process and holding it steady.

 

Brian started up again with his instructions. “Now, this is the plan - Justin is going to do everything to Mal that I do to him. Think of it as ‘Simon Says’ only with cock.”

 

Mal and Justin nodded in response, both a little anxious yet excited over what Brian’s devious and sexy mind might come up with. Brian lined himself up with Justin, while Justin copied the same action with Malik. The ultimate bottom boy shifted slightly to the left to give Justin greater access. With a “Here we go!” Brian pushed into Justin, guiding him to do the same with Mal. Brian knew what they were feeling - that slow burn, mixed with the pleasure of penetration - there was nothing in the world that could compare with that feeling. Mal decided that was the perfect time to start in on his job of moaning. He heard an echo coming from the twink behind him and craned his neck so he could look around at Justin, whose eyes had already begun to glaze over as Brian sank into him to the root. Yep, there was NOTHING like that feeling!

 

That’s when the action began in earnest. When Brian pulled back, so did Justin. When he pushed forward forcefully, so did Justin. Malik was reaping all the benefits of the pleasant weight of the two gorgeous bodies behind him and all he had to do was hold up the whole masculine daisy chain with the help of the wall behind the bed.

 

Brian kept the steady rhythm going for a few moments just to make sure Justin could easily follow his lead. The sound of the grunts and groans from the two men in front of him filled the air. ‘So erotic’, Brian thought to himself as he mentally planned his next move. He purposefully swayed sideways, tapping one of Justin’s anal walls lightly to gauge his reaction. The slight gasp coming from the man in the middle told Brian exactly what he needed to know. Justin immediately followed suit, also leaning a bit to the left and gifted Mal with the same exquisite shift in sensation. Although the movement was shallow and deliberately avoided the prostate the action was no less gratifying. The responsive gasp from the caboose of their little chain fuck told Brian that, so far, everything was proceeding nicely.

 

Brian shifted to the right to repeat the same action, reaping the same results from the opposite angle. He increased the pace of the swaying motion just a little, back and forth, side to side, Justin following his lead flawlessly. Not wanting the other men in his chain to become bored or complacent with the constant shift of movement, though, Brian quickly changed tactics, this time dipping his hips and jabbing into Justin’s prostate with a swift snap.

 

“Fuck!” Justin’s loud declaration echoed through the almost silent room. It was followed in quick succession by Malik’s sharp gasp at the surprising stab of pleasure from Justin’s mirroring action.

 

“Again,” Malik demanded - and Brian did . . . just because he could, and because he loved to hear his Twinkies begging like that!

 

Both Malik and Justin whimpered in unison causing Brian to smile widely in response. He shifted and moved in a small circle, making his dick bounce against every surface of Justin’s tight cavity, grazing the small walnut shaped gland on every pass. When the volume of the

groaning crescendoed, Brian knew this latest maneuver had been a rousing success. Brian then cut off the whimpers and moans once again with a strong, straight thrust, enjoying the new grunts and groans as he continued to dance aboard the Twinkie Train.

 

“Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck! Don’t stop,” Malik pleaded. “I’m almost there.”

 

“Uh uh uh! Don’t you . . . DARE . . . cum yet,” Justin added, punctuating his statement by copying each movement directed by Brian. “If I can’t . . . cum . . . neither can . . . you.” He was getting closer to the edge of no return himself but he didn’t want this game to stop.

 

Brian increased and decreased the pace at will, from slow and sensual to fast and furious, enjoying the different sounds and results of his dick aerobics. It was good to be the conductor of this Twinkie Train! The control he got to wield was almost as exhilarating to him as the erotic noises he was able to draw out of his chain of command. Now, what else could he come up with to further inflame his followers? Oh, yes . . .

 

In another surprise move, Brian ceased all movement, causing both Justin and subsequently Malik, to tremble in response. The quaking and quivering as they struggled to hold back was communicated through the chain of dicks to his own core. He loved the feeling of them trying to keep their collective orgasms at bay. If Brian wasn’t concentrating so hard on his temporary submissives, he’d be pretty fucking close to losing it himself

 

“Wha - Why did you stop?” Malik whimpered plaintively.

 

“Shhh . . .” Brian soothed as he dismounted from Justin’s ass, making Justin have to do the same. He looked down at the condom, examining it. It was still intact so he simply added more lube. Without having to be told, Justin followed suit. Once that was done, Brian repositioned himself behind Justin again. “Sunshine, this time when you go in, I want you to fuck the shit out of him. Can you handle that?”

 

Justin smiled wide. “Well I don’t know, Mr. Kinney. What does your ass tell you?”

 

Brian couldn’t help the chuckle which escaped him at that not-so-veiled reference to their previous evening’s sexcapades. The little blond had sass and spunk and was able to snark with the best of them . . . meaning HIM. Although it wouldn’t do to encourage him in that line of thought too much. The kid already had way too much power over him as it was. Best to move on with the morning’s events and not even go there.

 

“Well then, Sunshine, get to it,” Brian directed with a pinch to the perky posterior to let his blond know he wasn’t oblivious to Justin’s charms.

 

With renewed purpose, Brian pushed into Justin again without preamble. Keeping one hand on the younger man’s shoulder, his other hand snaked up to grab a handful of Justin’s hair. The *ugh* sound Justin emitted turned Brian on even further. The fact that Justin’s front teeth began tormenting that plump bottom lip, was just an added bonus. The echoing *Mmmm* from Mal when Justin copied Brian’s hair pulling on the short curly nap of the caboose boy was just as stimulating.

 

Since Brian had paused for a moment, Justin decided to take a little initiative. He began to move sensuously, beginning with a slow grind that pleasured both the man in front as well as the man in back of him. Brian was letting him take the lead, it appeared, and Justin was happy to do so. He tightened his ass making the older man do that gasp-moan-sigh thing he loved while caressing Malik’s inner walls with his cock. He moved smoothly for a few more moments before deciding it was time to kick up the game a notch. Since Justin was both topping and topping from the bottom so to speak, he focused solely on Mal while denying Brian full access.

 

“I know what you’re doing, Sunshine,” Brian sang into his ear. “And it’s not going to work.”

 

Brian took hold of Justin’s hair again, tilting back the brat’s head and directing him into a brief but soul-stealing kiss before he let go. Digging his fingers into Justin’s sides, he held the shorter man still. Then he rammed into Justin as hard as he possible could.

 

“Oh FUCK!” Justin exclaimed. He knew Brian would make him pay for his teasing but shit! What a way to pay the cost!

 

“Hold on Malik. It’s about to become a really wild ride,” Brian said.

 

Once again assuming the lead, Brian started off with a series of short staccato movements into Justin, concentrating all his efforts on the sweet spot within him. Justin leaned forward positioning his hands on Malik’s shoulders, holding himself in place and allowing Brian to guide the force of the movement into the Chocolate Twinkie as well. For his part, Malik didn’t mind one damn bit. Mal just held onto the wall for all he was worth and let the pleasure wash over him.

 

“Move now, Justin,” Brian commanded after a couple moments.

 

And Justin did - adding to Malik’s gratification. The flux and flow of the movements of all three men set up this endless susurrus of moaning that even threatened to overwhelm Brian’s stoic self-control. It was definitely time to wrap up this extended three-way. With a nudge of his knee, Brian knocked Justin’s legs just a little further apart. Then he pulled the boy’s hips back a little further, watching with approval as Justin did the same to Malik, so that they were bent over at a nice angle with their legs spread wide and only the wall in front holding them up from collapsing. It was perfect for what Brian had envisioned.

 

“Here we go, boys,” Brian mumbled as he set to with a slow pounding rhythm that drove his dick even deeper into the welcoming depths of Justin’s tight ass. From the new *ohhhhh* Malik let loose, you could tell he was getting the same treatment from the hot twinkie filling in the middle. Brian kept up the relentlessly pummelling pace. Driving over and over. Never relinquishing his  control from that moment on. It was exquisite and torturous and oh so good. And both the twinkies were vibrating with the rising tide of their impending orgasms. Brian could feel the tension being transmitted through them to his own dick. It was incendiary.

 

“So, Mal . . . weren’t you complaining the other day that I never follow through on my punishments? Should I let you cum now or should I make you suffer a little longer for being such an annoying little brat all the time? Hmmm?” Brian chuckled at the sad little mewl of frustration this comment brought forth. “You want to cum, little boy? You’re going to have to beg for it.”

 

“Shit, Brian,” Mal gasped and panted as he was assaulted by yet another hard thrust right at that moment. “You fucking sadist. Yes! Yes, I want to cum. Please, Brian. Please!”

 

*Hahahaha* Brian’s sardonic laugh was so infuriating! “Okay, my little chocotwink. You can cum. But don’t ever let me hear you complain about me neglecting you again!”

 

As ordered, Malik groaned and let loose with a wide pearly ribbon of cum that decorated the wall with a swirling pattern of lust. It was all he could do to just maintain himself upright afterwards, but as the base of the whole chain fuck, he knew he couldn’t collapse the way he wanted to or his companions would fall too. So Mal simply held on, his fingers scrabbling at the smooth surface of the wall while he shook through his climax, waiting until Brian gave the order that would let the next link in the chain reach his own release.

 

“Now it’s your turn, Sunshine,” Brian breathed into the perfect shell-like ear, adding a kiss to seal in the words. “I want you to come so hard that you can’t breathe. So hard that you may not need to cum again ever in your life. So hard that they can feel it downstairs and it registers on the Richter Scale. And while you’re cumming I’m going to kiss you deep. I want to kiss you deep, for days on end, Sunshine, and keep you cumming endlessly . . .” The lascivious sentiments just didn’t stop and acted as a catalyst to Justin’s impending orgasm.

 

Justin’s sob of relief when he was finally given permission to cum was palpable. The little neophyte wasn’t sure if he wanted to sing or scream or cry. It was like a flood of emotion that overwhelmed him at the same time as the bodily flood of physical sensations and it was simply too much. The fact that Brian was softly caressing his hip and nibbling on his earlobe as well further added to the boy’s befuddlement. Everything was hot and driven and tender and sweet at the same time and he was so confused and turned on . . .

 

“Brian, Brian, Brian . . . Oh, fuck, Brian,” Justin heard his own voice wailing.

 

“Now, Sunshine. Now!” Brian commandingly demanded, pulling on the thick golden tresses until he found Justin’s mouth and latched on with his lips to make good on that promised kiss.

 

The kiss finally did the trick and Justin found himself exploding into the condom still encased in Mal’s depths. And the orgasm was just as good as Brian had promised it would be. He was literally seeing fucking stars as his vision flickered in and out. The kiss was deep and filled with tongue and didn’t help with the lack of air he was already experiencing.

 

“Very nice, Gentlemen! Now, I believe it’s MY turn,” Brian announced next, very professionally, as he simply closed his eyes, grunted with satisfaction as if from a job well done, and let go of his own orgasm.

 

And then Malik’s arms really did give out and they all tumbled together into a pig-pile of exhausted flesh.

 

After panting for a solid five minutes, they mostly had all caught their breath again. Brian managed to untwist them from the pile enough so that he no longer had Justin’s elbow in his face or Malik’s knee in his side. He was actually able to get in a kiss or two to a part of Justin’s anatomy that was soft and yielding rather than hard and bony. He wasn’t sure if it was a shoulder or a neck piece, but that didn’t really matter. It was nice anyway. He would have had to open his eyes in order to figure out which piece it was and that didn’t seem worth the effort at the moment. So he just let his lips trail along for a bit until his brain had totally reengaged.

 

“So, Mal, I believe you actually did come in here for something other than a good morning fuck,” Brian commented when he finally remembered. “What can we do for you this fine morning.”

 

*Hehehe* “Well, that fuck was a nice start,” Mal’s voice was sleepy sounding. “I really just came to tell you guys that Daniel’s back up in my bed again. He drug himself in late last night. I was going to kick him out again, but he didn’t look real hot so I just let him stay. He said it was too cold downstairs on the couch. The air conditioning was up too high or something. He thinks he’s caught a bug from sleeping down there. He really did NOT look good either. I think he was running a temperature.”

 

“Shit. I thought he might be coming down with something the other day,” Brian replied in a break between kissing that soft piece of Justin. “Which is just great. Now we’re probably all going to get sick too. Maybe we can have Ted quarantine him until he’s better. I do not want gunk all over my dick if he coughs while he’s blowing me or something.”

 

“Gross!” Justin whined and shifted a little so he was even more comfortably tucked up along Brian’s side. “Although, they do say that ongoing exposure to pathogens is an excellent way to keep your own immune system in top shape. Otherwise, your body won’t know how to recognize and fight off the really bad germs.”

 

This new PSA sent both Brian and Malik into the chuckles. “You know, Cupcake, you are SUCH a fucking nerd!” Mal accused.

 

“It’s true though.” Justin defended himself from his warm nest of blankets and Brian. “Besides, we’ll all probably be okay as long as we don’t kiss him and make sure to wash your hands thoroughly after any personal bodily contact.”

 

“All right! That’s it. Disturbing my nice post-orgasmic bliss with talk about snot and germs. You’re both banned for life from my bed. Go on! Get out!” Brian joked, pinching Justin and tickling along his side with nimble fingers until the little twinkie squirmed all the way off the side of the bed, landing on his tush on the carpet.

 

“Owww! Damn it, Brian!” Justin tried to be angry but he was still just too happy and blissed out himself after that last fuck. “Fine. If you’re going to be like THAT I’ll just take my fine, well educated and informative ass to the shower without you!” He smiled over his shoulder flirtily and then flounced out of the room with a little wiggle of his ass, knowing that there was no way he’d be alone in the shower for long.

 

“Fucking addictive, insolent little twinks,” Brian murmured with a wistful grin at the spot where that luscious ass had disappeared around the corner into the big master bathroom.

 

“You DO know how great you’ve got it with Justin, don’t you?” Mal commented, watching the dreamy look on Brian’s face. “Cause I’m here to tell you that you’re one lucky bastard. And you damn well better treat him right or you won’t have him for long.”

 

Brian was silent for a long time and Mal thought maybe the big guy was going to simply ignore him. Then, in a voice that was so quiet it was hard to hear from even a few inches away, “I DO know.”

 

“Good! Cause he’s the fucking best thing that will EVER happen in your life. And he fucking adores you. Not to mention that he’s probably the only man on the planet who will not only put up with you, but who can actually KEEP up with you too . . . and let’s not forget that he fucks like the energizer bunny on crack. You could do a lot worse.”

 

“Why, exactly, are you so busy propounding Sunshine’s virtues to me this morning, Mal?” Brian asked, shifting a little on his pillows in order to look the young black man in the face.

 

“It’s just that . . . well, I probably shouldn’t say anything - It’s not my place really - but Justin’s been worrying about what’s going to happen after the summer’s over, you know,” Mal confessed, watching Kinney as closely as he was being watched to make sure the man’s response was genuine. “He thinks you’ll just walk away. That he’s not good enough, or that he doesn’t have enough to offer, to carve out a place in your life outside of these walls. And you need to make sure he knows that he DOES have a place, cause you and I both know that he’s way more than just another twink.”

 

Brian turned his head away so he didn’t have to bear Mal’s direct gaze any more. His lips folded in and his eyelids lowered so that his long dark lashes hid the expressive hazel eyes. He hated feeling so fucking exposed. Brian didn’t deal well with deep emotional talks in general, and really didn’t like any such conversations that focused on him or HIS feelings. But he knew that he owed Malik some response. Mal was a good friend - to both him and Justin - and he owed the man something. Plus, knowing Malik, he wouldn’t simply let Brian off the hook if he tried to remain mute anyway.

 

“I DO know, Mal,” Brian repeated. “If anything, I’m the one who doesn’t have enough to offer. Justin’s . . . He’s got his whole fucking life ahead of him, you know. He’s got talent oozing from every pore and he’s . . . he’s just so fucking enthusiastic and optimistic about life in general. I was born jaded, unwanted and cynical. I didn’t grow up in some suburban fantasy like Justin. I come with so much fucking baggage there should be a Skycap following me around with a handcart everywhere I go. I can’t see him putting up with me and my shit for long . . .”

 

Mal just shook his head. These two really deserved each other. He’d never seen a bigger heap of insecurities. But that was also precisely why they were perfect for each other.

 

“Yeah, well, you let Cupcake decide that for himself, you hear! Don’t go pushing him away just cause you’re afraid he’ll leave. That shit is for pussies,” Mal ordered. “If Cupcake can put up with your ass, then you better fucking just deal with your shit and thank your stars for the chance to be with him. You hear me! Because I’m only giving you this one chance. If you hurt him or fuck him over, I will be there in a heartbeat and take him myself. And you can be sure I won’t EVER let him go.”

 

“Fuck off, Mal,” Brian growled, getting a little angry at being lectured by this insolent and nosy twink, regardless of how well-meaning he was. “I told you, I KNOW already. I just don’t know if I can be everything he wants . . . everything he deserves. He’s . . . Well, I . . . I’m just so not good at this shit, Mal. ”

 

“Which is why I’m so fucking worried,” Malik declared, throwing up his hands. “Look, it’s obvious you’re fucking head over heels in love with him. But you have to tell him that, okay - maybe not in so many words, but you do need to use SOME words. And you have to tell him that he’s still going to have a place in your life after the summer’s over. I need to know you’re not going to just immediately fuck this up, Brian. I care about Justin too much to let that happen.”

 

“And you think I DON’T? Fuck you, Mal!” Brian was so frustrated and angry - at himself more than at Malik - but just couldn’t find the right words. “It’s not like I’m planning to just fuck him on the doorstep and then hop in a cab and leave him here! Shit! I care about him too. Probably more than I should. I don’t think I could just go back to whatever I was before this Summer anyway. As a matter of fact, I don’t even want to.” Brian practically leapt off the bed, unable to stay still while he worked through what he wanted to say. “All I can say is that I want Justin to stay in my life. Okay? I want him. I want to keep waking up with him and fucking him and going to sleep with him. I want him every fucking day - and not just for a fucking season on the damn calendar. Are you happy now?”

 

Brian turned around and glared at Malik accusingly as if the little twink had just tortured a confession out of him, but Malik just smiled back.”Yeah! Now I’m happy. Just wanted you to be clear about that, Big Guy! Thanks.”

 

Mal got up off the bed and trotted along towards the bathroom, smiling all the way. Brian was such a big Drama Queen. But he was kinda adorable for all that. And Malik was reassured that his friend wasn’t going to be abandoned out of hand. It looked like his job as pseudo-marriage counselor was done for the day. But, really, these two WERE high maintenance, weren’t they?

 

Brian was still pacing and muttering to himself back in the bedroom when Malik rounded the corner to the bathroom and came face to face with the Cupcake in person. Justin had apparently NOT been in the shower waiting for them all this time. And he obviously HAD heard Brian’s little declaration - which was obvious from the mile-wide grin splitting the blond boy’s face.

 

 

That day was dubbed Toybox Tuesday by The Master. They were told that they would be called down to the Passion Pit in pairs every so often. The servants would flip a coin to figure out who was the plaything and who was the master. Then they would then be allowed to pick out three toys from the toybox. The goal was to make their partner come three times using only their three toys, no touching the plaything with anything other than the toys. The events would all be timed and whoever managed the task in the shortest time period would be the day’s winner.

 

Brian and Justin happened to be the first pair called to the Pit. Brian called heads for the coin toss, secretly hoping that he would lose so that his favorite blond would be in charge. He got his wish. He and Justin looked into the toy chest that had been placed outside the door of the Passion Pit for things that they hadn’t tried before. Brian’s first pick was the Aneros Prostate Stimulator. He then asked Justin to pick something, Justin saw the stimulator gloves and thought of how he loved to run his hands over Brian’s beautiful body. Next, Justin asked Brian to pick their last toy. Brian, wanting to show Justin how much trust he had in him, picked a blindfold. When Justin saw what he had chosen, he had to stop himself from tearing up. It meant a lot to him that Brian would trust him so fully.  

They moved over to the bed where Justin lubed up both Brian and the Aneros. Putting on the blindfold, Brian lay down and relaxed while Justin inserted the toy. Justin asked if he was okay and got a beautiful smile in return. Justin donned the stimulator gloves and crawled up straddling Brian. He barely had to touch Brian to get him off the first time, between Brian wiggling with the stimulator on high and Justin knowing all of his hot spots, Justin got sprayed with a quick sticky load.

 

Justin had been a little concerned about the blindfold, but Brian didn’t seem like he was having a problem. Just to be sure he leaned down to whisper to his lover, “are you okay with everything Stud?” The only response he got was one of the most sincere and beautiful smiles he had ever seen on his favorite stud’s face. Next, Justin knelt next to Brian and ran his stimulating fingers sensuously up and down Brian’s inner thighs and over his balls. Brian had the most blissed out expression on his face. Justin leaned close to Brian’s ear and said, “come for me”. He turned around and was quickly rewarded with a facefull of salty goodness.

 

“Alright, one more time Stud.” Justin started on Brian’s nipples, then down his stomach and then just ran the tips of the gloves around the base of his favorite cock. This time when he leaned down to whisper in his ear, all he said was, “as you wish.” Brian moaned and came all over both of them. When they were finished Brian told Justin “I think we’ll get a pair of those gloves for OUR toy chest." The only response he got was his favorite blond’s blinding smile.

 

The next pair picked for the day was Daniel and Malik. When Malik won the coin toss, they both groaned - Daniel because he hated to be put at the mercy of the bratty little twink and Malik because he knew that his task of making his partner come three times was going to be darn near impossible. But seeing as they didn’t have any choice, they merely glared at each other and then headed down the stairs, stopping at the toybox outside the Passion Pit.

 

Malik’s primary concern was getting Dickless Daniel to come as fast as possible. He wasn’t interested in trying anything fancy or funny. He just wanted fast. Which was why the first toy Malik picked out was a penis pump. Yeah, it might be cheating a little, but what the fuck! He also grabbed a prostate stimulator and a stainless steel ball ring with prostate probe attached. His number one aim was just to get that dick up and then get it off.

Daniel was dragging his feet even more when he saw the toys that his partner had chosen. Shit! Daniel could already tell this was not going to be the most pleasant experience of his life. Damn twinkies! Why the fuck were they always tormenting him?  

 

Nevertheless, Daniel followed Malik into the Passion Pit for his session. Malik was standing and waiting next to the big purple velvet bed, smacking the prostate stimulator against his palm impatiently. Daniel was really looking forward to the end of THIS summer.

 

The day continued on in a similar vein throughout the morning with pairs being called down every hour or two depending on how long the prior pair had taken. After a generous lunch break so that the House Boys could get a bit of rest, the servants started right back up. The next couple called up were Justin and Malik. Dino flipped a coin and asked Mal to call it in the air. Malik picked tails - his favorite part of the male anatomy - and won. Which meant that he would be in charge and get to play with his Cupcake however he wished.

 

“Well, since you’ll be playing my bitch, Cupcake, I’ll let you make some of the selections.” Malik offered with a lighthearted wink and grin. Justin grinned back with a jovial little smack to Mal’s pec.

 

The boys went over to the toy chest to see what goodies would tickle their dicks and other body parts. There was some really kinky and crazy stuff in there and they were more interested in some pleasure than pain. “Look, Mal, it’s The Humbler again! We are SO not doing that. And that black leather flogger with little metal ends? Ouch! Not getting anywhere near my tender white ass.” Justin said cheekily with a frisky grin.

 

Malik picked up a set of silver nipple clamps with a chain dangling between. “How about these? They’ll look really hot attached to your nips.”

Justin looked at the clamps and gave a distracted nod of his head. He’d been on the receiving end of that kind of toy before and enjoyed it.

 

Justin busily fished around the toy box and found a really weird flesh colored rubber object that reminded him of a Pocket Pussy he saw one time on some hetero porn site. “It’s not a Tenga, but a Pocket Bu-gina will do the trick. Let’s see how this thing measures up to the deluxe model.” Justin sportively declared.

“Eww…” Mal shuddered a bit at the sight, and proclaimed “That rubberized bu-gina is going on YOUR dick so . . . Definitely going to need plenty of lube for that thing!”

 

Justin tossed the Pocket Bu-gina to Malik, “We need one more . . . Oooh! This looks like fun!” Justin pulled out a black and red leather flogger with a gleeful flourish. The handle looked somewhat like a thin dildo - a two-in-one toy!

“Okay. These look like they’ll work. Here’s what you’re going to do, Mal . . .” Justin grabbed ahold of Malik’s elbow and led him further into the Passion Pit with a big grin on his elfin face. Let the games begin!    

 

“This is the perfect time,” Dino came up behind Daniel and whispered in his ear. “I’ll make sure your name is called next so you’ll be out of the picture and beyond any suspicion. The blond twink should be on his way upstairs from his last session soon. Tell me where your shit is stashed and I’ll make sure to plant it where the kid will find it. And then . . . I’ll conveniently find him.”

 

“But I wasn’t going to do it until after the weekend. I still have four days left on this cycle,” Daniel tried to argue, already knowing he didn’t have the clout to win if Dino pressed, which he would.

 

“Fuck that. This is the perfect time. We won’t get a better opportunity. Besides, you’re not looking too hot, my friend. I think it’s past time for you to give your body a rest. Consider your cycle done as of today,” Dino ordered, pretending to look through some papers on the clipboard he was holding so it wasn’t obvious that he and Daniel were talking. “You just keep your head down and play stupid the rest of the day - which shouldn’t be too much of a stretch for you, Dan. I’ve got this. Now, where’s your stash?”

 

Daniel looked around one more time to ensure that nobody was in earshot. “It’s in the toilet tank in the smaller bathroom upstairs. There’s a small waterproof drybox case tucked under the toilet ballcock . . .”

 

Dino snorted quietly at that. “Figures. Perfect hiding place for a fag . . .” Dino sat his clipboard down on the table and started to walk off towards the stairs to the upper floor. “Sit. Stay where you’re visible so the cameras can see you until I get back,” he ordered quietly.

 

Daniel did as he’d been told, cursing silently about his unwelcome associate, Dino.

 

 

Brian had at least a good three hours of downtime before he was called down to the passion pit  for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. He began to wonder if his body would ever recover from all the strenuous activity he’d put himself through over the course of this summer. The fact that he’d been paired up once again with the Dickless Wonder Extraordinaire, did not help matters in the least. The coin was tossed and, unfortunately for the take charge brunet, Daniel won the flip.

 

“Well, well, now . . . isn’t this a lovely turn of events.” Daniel said smugly as he moved, albeit a bit slowly, toward the treasure trove of erotic goodies. Daniel started fingering the various dildos, handcuffs, and other sundry items, meticulously choosing each toy with every intention of torturing Brian as much as possible. Oh, yes, he had plans to make the demigod pay for all the humiliation and degradation that he and his little twinkie cheering section had caused him over the past few weeks.

 

After about ten minutes of Daniel playing a solo game of duck, duck, cock, Brian started to get frustrated and rolled his eyes heavenward. Was it really so hard to choose three little items? Brian suspected that Danny Boy had something nefarious in mind, so he thought it best to speed things along and warn the fucker not to try any funny shit. Daniel was tap dancing on his last good nerve and he wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of completely losing his shit . . . as well as his place in the game.

 

“Any day now, Jackie Chan. I would really like to get this over with as quickly as possible . . . and don’t try anything stupid or I will fuck you up, flu or no flu.”

 

“Don’t you worry your little twinkie lovin’ head about that Brian,” Daniel responded coolly as he stroked a beautifully crafted gold prostate prodder. “I promise to give you an experience that you won’t soon forget.” Daniel followed up the ominous statement by adding a rather large black leather dildo and a small flogger to his arsenal. Daniel cast one last salacious smile in Brian’s direction before putting his plan into action.

The only halfway decent thing Brian could say about the juice pig, was that he made good on his promise of giving him an experience he would NEVER forget. He’d never felt more clinical, robotic attempts at stimulation in his life. Sure he’d had his share of subpar fucks, but this . . . this . . . well this clusterfuck had just reached a whole new level. Daniel’s movements were jerky, inept, uncoordinated and down right awkward. His performance lacked any kind of real finesse, so Brian didn’t enjoy the session one iota. Yeah, Brian would never forget the worst fuck of the century.

 

In the end, it took ten over-eager swats of the flogger, three clumsy strokes of the dildo, four ill-aimed pokes of the prodder and countless thoughts of a certain artistic cupcake, for Brian to shoot his required three loads.

 

 

Justin and Mal had passed Brian making his way into the Passion Pit with Daniel as they were putting their own toys away. Justin was worried. Brian hadn’t looked at ALL pleased. Justin was not pleased either once he saw the toys that Daniel had chosen. Brian was still not all that comfortable being on the receiving end of things and having to let Daniel be in control was going to make things worse. He hoped to hell that Daniel wasn’t going to try to fuck Brian too. Well, Justin wouldn’t miss THAT part of this summer at all - having to submit to a partner that you found distasteful was getting a bit old. Justin decided he’d head up to the Greatroom and make sure he was watching the monitors while Daniel had Brian in his clutches, just in case a rescue mission was needed.

 

After cleaning up a bit, Justin was just making his way upstairs when he was waylaid by Dino, the new head of security. “Hey, kid! You missing one of your sketchbooks again?” the tall, thin, but menacing looking man asked.

 

“Uh . . . I don’t know. I don’t think so. Why?” Justin was taken off guard by the question.

 

“I saw one of them in the bathroom over there,” Dino gestured towards the small half-bath on the main floor just off the Greatroom. “I put it in the top drawer of the cabinet so it wouldn’t get wet or anything. You know you really need to keep better track of that shit. Mr. Schmidt gave us hell the last time you misplaced them. You don’t want this one getting destroyed too.”

 

“Definitely not. I didn’t think I’d left it out, though,” Justin responded, confused because he thought he remembered leaving his new sketchbook up in the bedroom this morning. “Whatever. Thanks for letting me know you saw it. Maybe I need to lock them up or something since they seem to be walking away on their own lately.”

 

Justin immediately padded off towards the bathroom. Dino waited until the door had swung to behind the kid, then walked up to one of his co-workers, making sure he was wearing a concerned look. “Hey, Scott. That little blond kid’s been in the john over there for quite a while. You want to check and make sure he’s okay for me? A couple of the contestants have been acting like they’re coming down with the flu or something. If he’s getting sick too, we probably need to tell Mr. Schmidt.”

 

“Sure. No problem, Dino,” the other servant replied as he headed over to the toilet as directed. “Hey, you okay in there?” Scott knocked on the door, which hadn’t been all the way closed and immediately swung open, revealing a pale faced Justin standing there holding a small blue plastic box in one hand and a syringe in the other.

 

“What the hell? Hey, Dino! Get over here! We’ve got a problem,” Scott hollered, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

 

“I . . . I just found this here,” Justin stuttered, dropping the syringe and the box on the top of the counter and taking a step away. “I was getting my sketchbook out of the drawer and there was this baggie with this stuff in it.” The faces peering into the small room at Justin looked unconvinced. “This isn’t mine. I . . . I don’t even know what it is, really . . .”

 

Dino shouldered past the rest into the room and grabbed up the large zip-lock plastic bag that had been sitting on the counter. He held it up into the light, incidentally giving everyone else looking in a perfect view of the contents, and turned it around as if to examine the evidence.

 

“Looks like steroids,” Dino announced, flicking a finger against the side of the baggie and tapping against a small glass vial inside. “No labels on the bottles. We can have them tested though. Syringes. A wad of cash. A waterproof drybox for hiding the shit. And this,” Dino reached in and pulled out a stack of folded papers covered in pencil marks, “looks like your work, Blondie. If it’s not your shit, why are your drawings in here?”

 

“I have no fucking idea! That stuff isn’t mine. I swear. Well, the drawings are, but I don’t know why they’re in with that other stuff,” Justin was sweating and stammering, fully aware of how incriminating this all looked. “Fuck!”

 

“Yeah. I’d say you’re fucked all right,” Dino stated, gathering everything and putting it all back in the baggie, then grabbing Justin by the elbow to lead him out of the toilet.

 

“What’s going on?” Malik came out of the kitchen just as Dino was leading Justin over to the couch in the Greatroom. “Justin? You okay?”

 

“No! I’m not okay,” Justin flung his hand out towards the bag of evidence Dino had tossed down onto the coffee table in front of where the boy had been seated.

 

“Scott, get Mr. Schmidt on the phone,” Dino ordered. “He needs to get over here ASAP. Sorry, Blondie, but I’m pretty sure that doing illegal drugs is grounds for automatic dismissal from the game.”

 

“But, they’re not MINE! I . . . I don’t do any drugs. I . . . I . . . I . . .” Justin finally fell silent, collapsing back into the couch cushions in defeat. He knew that he could protest all he wanted but it still didn’t look good. He knew whose drugs they were - Daniel’s - but after getting caught red-handed, so to speak, how was he going to prove that?

 

Justin was sitting there, speechless and still in shock, twenty minutes later when Ted showed up. By then Brian and Daniel had finished their session in the Pit and the concerned brunet was sitting next to the teen with his arm draped protectively around the boy’s shoulders. Malik was hovering nearby, equally as concerned. The servants were all standing by, waiting for directions from either Ted or Dino. The only person not in the room - conspicuous by his absence - was Daniel, who’d barely paused when he saw what was going down, before loping up the stairs and disappearing into his bedroom.

 

“Hey, everybody,” Ted greeted them with a worried frown on his face. “Dino, tell me what’s going on.”

 

“Scott found one of the contestants in the main floor bathroom with drugs on his person. He called me over and when I ran up, I also saw Justin here with a container of what appears to be anabolic steroids in his one hand and a syringe in his other,” Dino pointed to the baggie of evidence still lying there on the table full of all the damning proof needed. “This bag of paraphernalia was sitting on the counter. There are some sketches in there that the kid admitted were his. He denied that the rest was his, but he did have it in his possession and there were several witnesses that saw him with it in his hands.”

 

Ted leaned down and picked up the baggie. The folded packet of sketches were easily discerned inside along with everything else. He winced, dropped the bag and looked over at the young blond man with resignation.

 

“You’re aware that possession OR use of drugs while on the premises is grounds for immediate dismissal?” Ted asked.

 

“Fuck, Ted. You know those aren’t Justin’s!” Brian interrupted, standing up to confront his friend. “Look at the kid. You can see just from looking at him that he’s not juicing. Fucking test him if you don’t believe him.”

 

“Sorry, Brian,” Ted shook his head. “That’s not my call to make. This isn’t a court of law or anything. I don’t have to prove anything. In fact, I don’t want to have to prove it because then I’d be required to give notice to the authorities. The contract you all signed clearly states that POSSESSION alone will result in immediate dismissal. I don’t care if he was using it or not. Sorry. But I really can’t make any exceptions here. This is too serious. If I don’t do something then I risk liability myself. ”

 

“Fuck that, Ted! You can’t do this,” Brian was now standing chest to chest with the shorter man, appearing ready to physically restrain him from approaching his boy. “Justin’s not doing drugs. They’re not his, regardless of what your goon squad saw. You can’t throw him out of the game - it’s not fair and he needs this more than anyone . . .”

 

“Shit, Brian. What do you want me to do . . . my hands are tied here,” Ted fired back.

 

Justin, meanwhile, was simply sitting there, clearly too shocked by these developments to even be able to think straight. All he could think of was that he was doomed. He was going to get kicked out of the game. He wouldn’t get the money to pay for art school. He still didn’t even have the money from the sale of his one painting, which meant he had nothing. He was homeless and jobless and broke and now, on top of everything else, he was going to be separated from Brian. So much for all his big plans . . .

 

Malik had been quietly watching everything without commenting. He was glad to see that Brian was standing up for Justin - even going so far as to confront his friend about the matter - but it wasn’t likely that would get him far. Ted was right that this wasn’t a court of law. Nobody had any rights here except the guy running the contest. Justin was guilty until proven innocent and wasn’t likely to be given a chance to prove anything. Ted had every right to just act summarily on his own property. And even though it was obvious to him that the drugs were Daniel’s, Malik knew there was no way to prove that. Shit, they hadn’t yet even mentioned to Ted their suspicions about Daniel’s drug use. They’d had no proof, so they hadn’t even raised the issue. The plan had been to find the drug stash first and THEN bring it to Ted’s attention. It was just so fucked that it had all gone down like THIS. And poor Justin was just a patsy - in the wrong place at the wrong time. Daniel was probably upstairs laughing his big bully ass off at all of them. Damn it.

 

Mal could tell from the distant, worried look in Justin’s glazed eyes that his friend had already moved beyond worrying about getting kicked out. THAT was a foregone conclusion. Justin hadn’t said more than ten words in the past half hour, probably because he was already too busy worrying about what he was going to do next. Justin and Mal had talked for hours about all the teen’s insecurities and worries over his future. Justin had always tried to be so optimistic, but Malik wasn’t deceived. He knew how tough Justin would have it if he didn’t win this competition. The kid had nowhere to go once he left here. Unless, of course, he went crawling back to his parents, which he’d vowed never to do if it could be at all helped.

 

This just wasn’t fair! Malik knew that life itself wasn’t fair, but it was especially unfair that the most deserving and needy of all of them was getting kicked out because of that asswipe Daniel! Well, fuck that! Malik couldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t let that happen.

 

“The drugs are mine!” Malik announced in a carrying voice as he stepped forward so that he was now standing only inches away from where Ted and Brian were still arguing. “I had them hidden in that bathroom. Justin must have found them when he was in there, but they aren’t his. They’re mine.”

 

“Malik! What are you doing?” Brian turned to look at the shorter black man with a quizzical expression. “You don’t need to do this.”

 

“Yes, I do. I’m not going to let them kick Justin out, Brian.” Malik insisted and then turned to face Ted dead on. “I’m sorry, Mr. Schmidt. I’ll get my stuff and get out of here within the hour.”

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Ted asked, already cottoning on to the fact that there were undercurrents here between the three men that he wasn’t completely in on.

 

“I have to,” Malik answered stoically, smiling down on his young blond friend who now looked even more shocked, if that were possible. “I won’t let Justin take the fall for this. It’s not fair to him.”

 

“But . . . But, Mal . . .” Justin didn’t know WHAT to say.

 

“Hey, no worries, Cupcake. I’ll be fine.” Malik leaned down and kissed Justin on the cheek, adding with a whisper, “you need to be here to take care of Brian, okay? Just win this thing for me, you hear. I know you can do it.”

 

And, a half hour later, they were all still standing there, shocked and unthinking, as Malik pulled his clothing out of the box on the wall, dressed and waved as he was walking out the front door of the Residence, with no more than a goodbye hug and kiss from Brian and Justin to see him on his way.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/4/15 - Yeah . . . Not sure what to say right now. Just gonna go drink away my own sorrows. I loved Malik . . . TAG


	55. Discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this brief interlude of plot development, folks. I did manage to get some porn in there for you, but mostly this is about Brian and Justin working out some key elements in what happened to Mal. Hope you enjoy! TAG

 

 

Chapter 55 - Discoveries. (Friday, August 12th).

 

*Scritch, scritch, scratch, rubrubrub, scritch*

 

The constant small sounds from the other side of the bed eventually crept into Brian’s consciousness and dragged him away from his dreams.

 

“Sunshine . . .” Brian grunted, rolling over and cracking his eyes open just enough to discover that the scritching noises were from Justin’s pencil racing over the paper of one of his sketchbooks. “The sun won’t actually be shining for at least another,” Brian craned his neck to look over at the clock on his bedside table and groaned, “hour and a half. What the fuck are you doing awake this early?”

 

“Sorry to bother you, Brian. I just couldn’t sleep. I miss Mal . . .” Justin sighed and threw his pencil and book down on top of the bed covers.

 

Brian propped himself up on one elbow and looked down, noting that Justin had been busy drawing yet another picture of Malik - this one specifically focused on the little Chocolate Twinkie’s perfectly proportioned and well toned torso. Brian shook his head. The Vanilla Twinkie had been like this for the past two days since Malik had left. Brian didn’t know what to do to snap his boy toy out of this funk.

 

“Justin, Malik is fine. You know that. We just talked to him on the phone last night. He told you he was okay with his decision and to just get on with winning,” Brian was frustrated and it came through in his voice.

 

“Fuck! I know, Brian. I just miss him and I’m so ANGRY about the whole thing that I can’t even sleep,” Justin slapped the sketchbook away, not even looking as it sailed away and landed on the carpet next to Brian's side of the bed. “I can’t seem to get over the way he just threw himself under the bus for me, Brian. That was so . . . well, it was noble but also just so fucked. I wish that I’d stopped him or something. But I was in total shock at the time - too busy trying to figure out where I was even going to LIVE to even really pay attention. By the time I realized what he was doing it was too late. Why did he do it?”

 

Brian was missing Malik himself, although he wasn’t going to go on and on about it. That boy could really fuck like a little tiger. He was also easy on the eyes and easy to get along with as well. Not to mention the fact that he’d been a friend to both himself and Justin. A friend in a way that Brian wasn’t used to - he hadn’t asked anything of Brian and didn’t need him, but was willing to be his friend anyway. He was also ready and willing to call Brian on his shit without being judgmental. It was a new experience for Brian and he missed that camaraderie almost more than anything else.

 

Brian didn’t say anything. He didn’t think anything he SAID would help anyway. Instead he leaned over the bed and picked up Justin’s sketchbook from the floor, pulling the little artist into his side with his left arm as they both gazed down on the drawing. It was - as all Justin’s work - incredibly detailed and exquisitely precise. You could see every ripple of Malik’s muscular chest and abs. Brian thought again how talented this boy was. It was clear to him that the kid had a huge future ahead of him. And Malik’s sacrifice would go a long way towards making that future happen.

 

Justin was looking down at the sketchbook too, his finger running along the edge of the page absentmindedly. “You know, I wouldn’t have even been in that bathroom if it hadn’t been for this stupid fucking sketchbook. I should toss it. It’s probably cursed or something now.”

 

There was something in that statement that struck a chord in Brian’s subconscious. “What does your sketchbook have to do with it, Sunshine?

 

“I’d gone in there to retrieve this book,” Justin said, his eyes unfocused as he walked through the events once again. “Dino told me he’d seen it in the bathroom and put it in the drawer so it wouldn’t get ruined. Then, when I opened the drawer, I saw the bag with my sketches in it and I pulled the whole thing out. I was just astonished at seeing those particular sketches, you know. They were some of the ones from my first book - the one I thought was completely destroyed. It wasn’t until after I started looking at those that I noticed what else was in the bag . . . And that’s, of course, when Scott came in and found me holding a bag of drugs.”

 

Brian sat up so quickly that Justin was thrown backward, knocking his head against the headboard with a small thud. “DINO told you your sketchbook was in there? Are you sure about that Justin?”

 

“Yeah. And that was weird, too, because I was SURE I’d left all my sketchbooks up here in the bedroom that day. After losing the others, I was being really careful, you know? I don’t take them out of here except when I’m working on something and then I make sure to bring them back rather than just let them sit around. Or at least that’s what I thought. But the book was there in the drawer just like Dino said . . .”

 

“Fuuuuuucccckkkkk!” Brian fell back onto the pillows next to Justin rubbing at the bridge of his nose as he thought. “I just remembered where I know Dino from, Sunshine. Shit, Ted, where do you find a loser like that to work SECURITY for you? I would have thought Ted would do better background checks on his staff . . .” Justin had put a hand on Brian’s bicep, pulling the distracted man’s attention back to his questioning face. “Dino used to hang around Babylon a lot . . . until a bunch of stupid twinkies started to overdose on a bad batch of crystal about five or six months ago. Nobody ever proved anything, but the word at the club was that Dino was the one pushing the shit. The rest of the dealers forced him out in order to protect their own business. I KNEW I recognized him from somewhere.”

 

“Dino’s a drug dealer? But . . . that’s . . . Shit!” Justin was speechless.

 

“Exactly! Now it all makes sense . . .” Brian was quietly fuming with anger now. “I couldn’t figure out how Daniel’s stash got into that drawer. I’d looked there myself a couple times back when we were searching for Daniel’s drugs. I mean, it was a long shot because not even Daniel was stupid enough to leave his drugs out in a fairly open and easily accessible place like the drawer of the cabinet in the main floor toilet, but I’d looked anyway just because. So when you found that shit there I was pretty much amazed.” Brian rolled onto his side so he and Justin were now face to face. “But if it was DINO who sent you there to find your book, it makes perfect sense. You were fucking set up, Sunshine!”

 

“He must have taken my sketchbook from up here and planted it there in the drawer WITH the drugs,” Justin finished Brian’s thoughts. “That fucking shit! He fucking set me up! It might not even have been Daniel’s drugs for all we know. But . . . why? I mean, what does Dino get out of my getting kicked out? If it had been Daniel setting me up, it would make more sense . . .”

 

“I don’t know, Sunshine. I’m thinking the two are connected somehow, I just don’t see how yet . . .” Brian reached over and ran his fingers along the edge of Justin’s jaw, the affectionate gesture not even really registering as Brian’s brain worked through all the possible permutations of their situation. “Well, I don’t know what the connection is - other than the drugs, but that doesn’t make sense either since Dino just got here last week . . . Whatever. Until we figure it out, let’s just try and steer clear of both Dino and Daniel. And I plan to have a long conversation with Ted about his choice of security staff . . . but not until it’s at least light out.”

 

Brian tried to wrangle his twink back down into the bed, intending to get in a few more hours of sleep before they had to get up, start their morning and, inevitably, spend another challenging day dealing with Daniel. Now that there were only the three of them left, there was no way at all to escape from interactions with the man they both hated. Everyday now was just one endless struggle to deal with the creep. Brian was getting seriously tired of having to fuck the loser over and over again. Even assuming those WERE Daniel’s drugs, the fact that they’d been confiscated and he assumedly wasn’t shooting up anymore hadn’t helped his sexual performance much yet. Although Brian wasn’t sure he wanted Daniel to be able to get it up again - not if that meant he’d be demanding to top. But, whatever. All Brian knew was that he needed lots more sleep before he had to deal with the idiot for another day.

 

The squirmy little blond bed warmer in his arms didn’t seem to feel the same, though. After about the third time Justin turned over and sighed, Brian gave up and let the boy wriggle free. That didn’t help much, though, as the kid just tossed and turned even more violently, shaking the bed to the point that Brian was jostled even when he scooted over to the far edge.

 

“Sunshine, short of tying you down to the mattress - although I might even be open to that idea - is there anything else that will make you calm down and stop shaking the bed?” Brian asked with evident exasperation.

 

“I’m just too fucking pissed off to sleep, Brian. And worried about what Dino and Daniel are going to try next. And I still miss Mal . . . And I’m horny.” Justin whined, which was NOT a good state to be in for the boy, in Brian’s opinion.

 

“I’m too tired to fuck you right now, Sunshine. And in about an hour we have to get up and fuck Daniel again all day long, which is not a pleasant thought at all . . .” Brian heard himself starting to whine too and knew something had to be done before this infectious whining spread. “Oh, fuck it! I guess this is what I get for associating with randy teenagers.” Brian sighed dramatically, but at the same time reached over and grabbed a condom out of the bowl on the bedside table. With a playful glint in his eyes, Brian held it up and waved it in front of Justin’s face, enjoying the way the kid’s eyes got big and round and filled with lust. “Since you seem to have so much energy, Sunshine . . .”

 

Without waiting for Brian to change his mind, Justin snatched the condom out of Brian’s hands and tore the packet open, donning the latex wrapper at light speed. Brian was feeling lethargic enough that he was just lying there on his back and really rather happy to let the eager little twink have at it. Well, he was until . . .

 

Justin moved so he was straddling Brian’s left leg and then, without a word of warning, he lifted Brian’s right leg up almost perpendicular, bringing it quickly over across the front of his own body until that leg was resting against Justin’s right shoulder. This left Brian lying with his shoulders flat on the bed but his hips angled a bit to the left so his ass was almost sideways. Not exactly a beginner move . . . Brian’s boytoy must have once again been watching that filthy porn that was constantly showing on the Greatroom TV.

 

Brian didn’t say anything. He just scrutinized the intrepid and determined little twink with astonishment. Justin was blushing so hard that his cheeks were almost fuchsia and he was carefully avoiding direct eye contact with Brian as he filled his palm with lube and started preparing Brian with one and then two slick fingers. Two or three times Brian opened his mouth, intending to protest these high-handed actions, but then Justin would stretch him just right and that delicious burn would distract him. Or the boy would brush lightly against his sweet spot and it would just make Brian feel like melting. Eventually Brian forgot that he’d ever intended to speak up. He really had trained the boy up right. The kid was thorough but gentle at the same time. It was far too easy to let himself be carried away . . .

 

By the time that Justin appeared satisfied with his prep work, Brian was drifting in and out of a pleasureable daze. When the boy’s big boner edged into him, with that large spongy head of Justin’s amplifying every single tiny ounce of friction, Brian had really ceased to care that his twink was topping him with such an unexpected maneuver. What the hell, right? Brian liked that his protege wasn’t timid or inhibited. The boldly adventurous move and confidence the boy was showing were some of the sexiest things about his Sunshine. So, yeah, Brian would let the boy play a little. And enjoy every fucking minute of it.

 

It didn’t take the little love machine long to ramp up to full ramming speed. He was balancing on his knees and holding onto Brian’s extended leg with all his might which, considering the powerful thrusting Justin was engaging in, was really the only thing that was keeping Brian in place. The older man rapidly decided he’d better hold on a bit tighter himself, lest he run the risk of being sent flying into the wall behind the bed. Brian reached up with his right hand and gripped tightly around the boy’s upper arm - feeling the wiry muscles hidden beneath the deceptively soft skin. Yeah, the kid might have all the makings of a yummy cream-filled twinkie but there was a lot more to him underneath, and that made Brian smile.

 

And, tired or not, it didn’t take Brian long to wake up enough to reach full arousal. Justin was really working this position, holding Brian up slightly, ramming into him at that awesome new angle and already dripping with sweat from the effort. Brian watched the younger man with fascination. The sheen of perspiration on his face and that fucking halo of golden hair made the kid even more beautiful - if that was at all possible - than normal.

 

Before he could stop it, the thought that Brian wouldn’t really mind seeing that face hovering over him a LOT more in the future, popped into his head. When he groaned, he pretended to himself it was because of an extra-enthusiastic thrust on Justin’s part and not the fact that he was feeling overwhelmed again by that love thing that he still hadn’t really dealt with. Damn shit kept coming up at the MOST inopportune moments. But, well, Justin really was beautiful and the way he was beaming down at Brian with that adoring Sunshine Smile, and the happy glint of lust/love/longing in the boy’s eyes was swamping Brian’s usual sexual stoicism.

 

When Sunshine bent slightly forward, creating a whole new world of sensations because of the change of angle, and at the same time reached out to stroke down the side of Brian’s face with one gentle finger, it was all over for the Big Man. That tender touch did him in. Brian felt his heart melting about a millisecond before his orgasm exploded over him out of nowhere. It wasn’t a slow build up or a gradual rising of sensations. This was a firestorm of feelings and emotions that sent him reeling. Brian came with a spontaneous combustion of pyrolytic proportions - feeling like his whole being was catching fire and sublimating at the same time and the resulting change to his  life would be irreversible.

 

He didn’t even notice when Justin, a minute after him, reached his own loud and lusty climax. Brian was still blinking and trying desperately to remember what order all of his molecules were supposed to be in back when he was still a solid. He barely noticed when Justin carefully lowered his leg, conscientiously pulled out, and then tenderly rearranged Brian so he was lying comfortably. A quick trip to the bathroom and, a minute later, Justin was cleaning Brian off with a warm wet washcloth before solicitously tucking him under the covers.

 

“Thanks, Brian. I feel sooooo much better now. I think I can finally sleep.” Justin whispered as he climbed in behind Brian and spooned up against his back.

 

Brian thought he might have responded with something along the lines of “whhhhoooommmnnnnnnnaaa”.

 

“Go back to sleep, Stud.” Justin chuckled and kissed the back of Brian’s neck, holding on to his insensate lover with all his strength. “Oh, and in case I didn’t tell you lately, Big Guy . . . I love you.”

 

"It's too fucking soon, damn it. The dust hasn't even settled after your last intervention and Malik leaving," Daniel hissed at Dino, trying to keep his voice down and look disinterested even though he was boiling angry.

 

"Fuck that!" Dino smiled evilly. "Have you looked at a calendar lately, Dan? There's just over two weeks left till the end of August. You don't have a ton of time left and we still need to get rid of both the stud AND the twink. You don't have time to dilly dally."

 

Dino put down his coffee mug on the kitchen counter and picked up the newspaper so he'd look busy for the always present cameras. Daniel, who'd been sitting a stool away at the kitchen island, tossed his fork down, the stainless steel utensil clattering against the earthenware plate. He wasn't really hungry anyways - he felt nauseated and feverish and achy all over. He'd just been going through the motions to try and look busy while he surreptitiously spoke to Dino. Now, though, just the sight of that plate of runny eggs and greasy bacon was making him feel even sicker. Daniel pushed the practically full plate away and turned to look directly at the tall thin man in the leather half-mask next to him.

 

"Yeah, but if we're caught I get kicked out and WE get nothing," Daniel whispered urgently. "We'd be better off taking our time and making sure we get it right this time. No more flub-ups like having the WRONG person leaving."

 

"What the hell are you complaining about? We set out to get rid of a contestant and that's exactly what happened. How the fuck could I have known the nigger would take the fall? Does it really matter which twinkie left anyways?" Dino fluffed the pages of his newspaper to cover his discomfort at being taken to task over the little mix up.

 

"Yes. It does fucking matter. The POINT was to separate Kinney and his favorite plaything. Those two act like a team and together they've been able to overcome every single challenge thrown at them. If we had been able to get rid of the twink - like planned - Kinney would be alone, reeling from the loss of his pet, off-balance and easier to get rid of himself. He'd be easy pickings then. Now, him and the twink have just closed ranks. They're acting even more careful and suspicious. Your little goof has just made everything harder."

 

"Yeah, well, what the fuck would you know about getting harder, Dan?" Dino smirked and patted his co-conspirator on the thigh under the cover of the overhanging countertop. "You just leave this to me. I'm going to work on getting Kinney out of here by the time the weekend's over. You, Dan," Dino got up and carried his mug over to the coffee maker, pouring himself a refill, "should be concentrating on your own, shall we say, underwhelming, performance." Dino took one last sip of his coffee, smiled menacingly at Daniel and then sauntered out of the room.

 

"Fucker!" Daniel muttered under his breath and pushed his own coffee mug away from him so hard it sailed right across the width of the small island's counter, falling over the edge and crashing in a liquid brown puddle on the tiles below.

"Theodore Schmidt! Just the man I wanted to see," Brian announced loudly as he clattered down the stairs into the Greatroom, towing Justin along behind him by the hand. "Wow! Now doesn't that sound strange? Someone as fabulous as ME admitting out loud that someone as NOT fabulous as YOU was who I wanted to see. What IS this world coming to, Sunshine? Hhmm?"

 

"Stop teasing your friend, Brian," Justin chided his lover affectionately, but nonetheless pulled him over for a big kiss. "Shit! I'm starving. I hope there's lots of bacon. And eggs. And coffee." Justin grinned shinily at the two men before extricating his hand from Brian's grasp and skipping off towards the kitchen to refuel.

 

Brian watched that perfect little butt flouncing out of the room and let out a very unmanly giggle.

 

Ted watched this inexplicable interaction with wondering eyes. "Excuse me, Sir. Have you seen Brian Kinney around here somewhere? He's this big, grouchy, heartless stud who is incapable of showing any emotion except disdain?"

 

“Nope. Haven’t seen THAT guy around here in weeks, Theodore,” Brian replied as he turned back around to smile foolishly at his friend.

 

“Shit, Brian. What the hell has gotten into you lately.” Brian’s smile stretched so widely in response to that question that Ted actually gasped. “Never mind. Don’t tell me. I think I already know and I don’t want to further tarnish the image I have in my mind of you as the perfect top.”

 

Thankfully, before Brian felt the need to elucidate on this particular topic, Ted was saved by Justin coming out of the kitchen with a huge mug of coffee in his hands, which he immediately brought over to Brian. “Hurry up, Stud. If you don’t get in the kitchen in the next five minutes I’m going to eat YOUR cinnamon roll,” the cheeky little blond brat added and giggled as he jogged back towards the kitchen with Brian’s own laughter following him closely.

 

“Seriously, Brian, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so relaxed and easygoing and fucking content. I think it’s great. Weird and totally out of character, but great.” Ted spoke out, patting his friend on the shoulder appreciatively.

 

“It must be all this clean living, Theodore. I mean, you won’t let me have hard liquor or drugs and I’ve been getting a pretty much unlimited supply of hot sex for the last two and a half months. Why the hell wouldn’t I be happy?” Brian tried, as usual, to blow off his friend’s comments.  

 

“I think it’s more than that, Brian. You’ve always suffered from a surfeit of willing sex partners but I’ve never seen you like this.” When it looked like Ted’s comment was going to elicit another denial from his subject, Ted hurried on. “I like it, Brian. And I like Justin too. You look good, happy. You should definitely keep that boy around.”

 

“I plan to, Theodore,” Brian answered with a shy smile and Ted thought the big lug might actually be blushing even. “Now, enough of this palaver. I did have a reason for accosting you first thing this morning and it wasn’t to hear you proselytize over my psychological health.” Brian’s countenance assumed a more businesslike mien. “I wanted to ask you if you’ve been outsourcing your HR decisions or if you’re doing it yourself?”

 

“Um . . . I’m doing it myself. Why?” Ted was confused by the rapid change of subject.

 

“Because if you had an outside company doing it you could at least fire them for fucking it up so badly, Theodore.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about, Brian? I haven’t fucked up anything . . . I don’t think.”

 

Brian took Ted by the shoulders and physically turned the man around until they were both facing the far side of the Greatroom where Dino was sitting at one of the computer stations, assumedly doing something related to his security duties.

 

“I can’t believe you don’t recognize the guy you hired as your security chief, Theodore,” Brian huffed at his friend. “I admit it took me a while to remember where I knew our pal Dino from, but you of all people should remember him . . .” When Ted’s face was still blank, Brian shook his head disappointedly and continued. “Come on, Ted. You recall your own little blond-haired twinkie . . . The one who put you into a coma, then later moved in with you, made you the happiest fag on the planet before breaking your heart and running off to live happily ever after with his crack pipe? What was his name . . . Blaine, Burke . . . something like that?”

 

“Blake? What the fuck has Blake got to do with . . .” Ted had stiffened up at the mention of his one-time crackhead boyfriend, ready to shut Brian down before he dug further into that painful subject. But, when Brian mentioned that particular name and then pointed to the seated security chief, suddenly it all came clear to Ted. “Fuuuuuuucccckkkk!”

 

“Exactly!” Brian replied, letting go of Ted’s shoulders. “Your newest employee also happens to be your old boyfriend’s drug pusher.”

 

“Shit! I only met him that one time at Babylon. The time he helped us get Vic’s bail posted when he got arrested by that dirty cop,” Ted turned to Brian, scrambling for excuses or at least explanations. “And it was dark and I was distracted by Debbie’s hysterics and . . . it didn’t even dawn on me that Dino’s the same guy . . . But his background check came out clean. I run one on every employee, Brian. His didn’t show any red flags.”

 

“Yeah, well, I guess he’s been lucky so far. But I remember Anita pointing him out and telling me that she and other reputable dealers had to run him out of the club last spring after he passed off a bad batch of meth and a couple idiots OD’d,” Brian added. “He’s bad news, Theodore. NOT who you want on your payroll and especially NOT as the head of your security team. In fact, the thing that finally triggered my memory about the scumbag was when Justin told me that it was Dino who told him he’d put Sunshine’s sketchpad into that drawer in the bathroom where the drugs were found . . .”

 

Brian didn’t have to elaborate. He could see the moment that Ted put the facts together for himself. He debated with himself for a minute or two before saying more - they really still didn’t have any proof but staying silent hadn’t helped them before so, in the end, Brian decided to speak up and let the chips fall where they may.

 

“And, Theodore, while I don’t have any proof, you and I both know that dear little Daniel didn’t get muscles like that on that smallish Asian frame without a little help from his best pal ‘Andy’,” Brian redirected Ted’s attention to the new subject of his discourse, who was seated reading just a few feet away on the couch. Daniel looked even more unwell than he had just the day before and was lounging around apathetically. “Do you really think Danny Boy’s health issues and his little performance problems lately are just psychosomatic? If you do, you’re a bigger fool than I took you for, Ted. But you can put two and two together as well as I can. It wouldn’t surprise me in the least if Daniel and Dino had more in common than the first letter of their names. I mean, he has to be getting his juice from somewhere . . .”

 

Ted didn’t say anything. He just stood there looking back and forth between Daniel and Dino with a shrewd, contemplative look on his face. Brian figured his job was done. Whatever Ted chose to do with the information and innuendos Brian had just supplied, was up to him. Brian had at least tried to open the man’s eyes. Hopefully it would also help protect himself and his Sunshine for at least the next two and a half weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/7/15 - First, my apologies for again having to subject you to Daniel and Dino's use of racial slurs - I myself would never in my life use the 'N' word and even feel guilty having it come out of one of my character's mouths. But this character WOULD use that words so . . . Just know I'm sorry and did not intend to offend anyone.
> 
> Secondly, again, thanks to all my online helpers who offered enless ideas, suggestions and support while I was writing this. We have such a great time together when we write. I wouldn't have nearly as much fun writing if it weren't for you egging me on. 
> 
> Now, on to the big climax . . . TAG


	56. Poker, What a Drag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody ready to scream? You've all been asking for this . . . well, not for a Drag Queen Strip Poker game, but you'll see . . . Enjoy! TAG

 

 

Chapter 56 - Poker, What a Drag. (Friday, August 12th, Continued).

 

 

After another LONG day of dealing with the Limp Dicked Wonder, Brian was ready to scream. He’d had to try and give Daniel a blow job - twice - that day, with predictably pathetic results. It wasn’t bad enough that just spending any amount of time at all with the man was nerve-wracking and odious, but now he was making Brian LOOK bad! Something really had to be done about this problem. Soon.

 

When it was time for the Evening Challenge, Brian had a hard time forcing himself up off the couch to follow his Sunshine over to the usual gathering area. Then The Master announced that their Challenge tonight was slated to be something ominously called ‘Drag Queen Poker’. The rules, as explained briefly, made it sound like a reverse strip poker. Instead of getting naked - since they already WERE naked - they’d be getting dressed. Only there was a strange and, at least as far as Brian was concerned, disturbing twist: they’d be dressing in drag queen outfits including makeup and wigs. Brian wasn’t sure this much humiliation was really worth a million dollars. But he let Justin drag him over to the poker table set up in the center of the room anyway.

 

As the evening’s festivities began, Dino placed a deck of cards on the center of the table, after shuffling them well. Each contestant was then asked to cut the deck, and pass it on to the person next to them to do the same. With the deck back in the center of the playing field, Dino then distributed a pile of chips to each contestant - twenty-five $1 white chips, fifteen $5 red chips, twenty $10 blue chips, and eight $25 green chips - so that each player had the equivalent of $500 in front of him. The only good thing about this game, Brian decided, was that he was great at poker AND the rules said he would get to keep any cash winnings he made tonight. But he didn’t think that would make up for the fact he’d have to wear makeup.

 

Next, Dino - who was still there despite what Brian had told Ted that morning - dealt each player two cards, face down. Justin did his best to keep his face neutral as he turned his cards over to see a pair of 10’s which he hoped already placed him ahead in this round. Brian, however, could tell by the gleam in his eye that he better have been dealt something good himself. He planned on doing his absolute best to have as little of that diva shit on his body as possible at the end of this torturous evening.

 

Looking down at his own cards, Brian saw that he’d been handed a five of spades and a jack of spades. The best he could hope for so far would be that the next cards would help him toward a high value pair or maybe a flush.

 

When Daniel looked at his own hand, however, his already hang-dog face took on an even more pouty expression. ‘What the fuck?’, he thought to himself. Wasn’t Dino supposed to be helping him win this contest? Well he wouldn’t even be winning this one Challenge if the brute kept dealing him crap hands like this? A two of spades and a three of hearts? Tempted to slam his cards down on the table in anger, Daniel only barely held back, realizing that he’d have to salvage this round by bluffing the other guys into betting incorrectly.

 

Justin, the winner of the morning’s Challenge, started off the bid by throwing in a $5 chip. Brian, stoic as ever, followed with the same. For his part, the Asian Asshole threw in a $10 chip, hoping this would throw the boys off and get him some leverage.

 

The next round left Justin with a seven of hearts, Brian got a four of clubs, and Daniel turned his card over against his chest to reveal a six of clubs. Justin looked up at him just in time to see his nostrils flare angrily, and the young man smiled to himself as he placed two $10 chips on the table, and then, as if it was an afterthought, added another with a shrug.

 

He glanced briefly over at Brian, who said, “yeah, Sunshine, not really my game either. And these cards won’t get me shit. I fold.”

 

“You guys think you can fool me so easily, don’t you,” Daniel growled. “Don’t think I don’t know you two will try and work together to trick me into believing you don’t have anything. I’ll call, and raise the Pretty Pansy another $25.” Daniel tossed his chip into the pot in the center of the big table, hoping that Justin would back down and he would win by default.

 

With the next deal, Justin got a seven of spades, and somehow kept the excitement from showing on his face. Daniel got a six of diamonds, and allowed a small grin to show, continuing his tactics.

 

Not wanting to give too much away, Justin added a $10 chip, and motioned to Daniel to give his bid. Daniel matched him and raised another $10, hoping that his hand would be enough, and that Justin was indeed bluffing.

 

As the River Card was turned over, Justin’s heartbeat sped up. He saw the seven of diamonds placed down in front of the dealer. Keeping his eyes low, he lazily threw three more red $5 chips out, and waited for Daniel’s bid. Daniel met his bid. Then the dealer called for them to show their cards with Daniel turning his hand over first. He nearly jumped out of his seat as Justin whooped loudly.

 

“Yeah! Pay up and doll up, Daniel. Read ‘em and weep . . .” Justin crowed as he turned his cards over to reveal a full house which beat Daniel’s hand by a mile.

 

Daniel put on the nastiest face imaginable and slowly moved over to where the make-up table was set up on the far side of the Greatroom. He rifled through the distasteful pile of acouterments assembled there and then hastily placed the least offensive set of eyelashes - though they were all repugnant - over his own. At the direction of the servant stationed nearby, he brushed some eye shadow haphazardly on his lids, gave one swipe to each eye with the eyeliner, and then walked back to the table bedecked with lovely red tipped false eyelashes that really did nothing at all for his small dark eyes.

Brian and Justin looked at each other and burst out laughing at Daniel’s inept makeup attempt. “What the fuck do you call that?” Justin snorted. Daniel’s reply was to angrily point out that the rules said they had to be in drag, they didn’t say they had to look good. He could care less what they thought of his efforts. He wasn’t planning on having to don much more of this ridiculous ensemble. Daniel glared at Dino as he sat down - noting that the servant was smiling at him derisively along with all the rest - his look letting the other man know that he was not impressed with his teamwork at the  moment.

 

Justin lost the next hand, and happily took his time creating a masterpiece with his own eyes, prompting the guys to heckle him about how long it was taking to get the job done.

 

“Hope you always give that one enough time to get ready for your little dates,” Daniel taunted Brian, who surprisingly didn’t get annoyed at the ribbing at all.

 

“Oh, I will, because he’s worth it,” was Brian’s laconic reply, enjoying how much more upset Daniel got when he himself played it cool.

 

When Justin came back to the table, his face really was a work of art. He’d found a set of thick dark black eyelashes that were adorned with peacock blue spots. He’d embellished these with matching blue and black eyeshadows and eyeliner and added a series of self-adhesive black and shiny metallic dots under his eyes. The treatment enhanced his already bright blue eyes. Even Brian, who had never found anything particularly appealing in the effeminate contingent of the gay population, thought the boy looked amazing.

 

 

The next round was again lost by Justin, who took care to not spend quite as much time putting on the rest of his face. The rest of his makeup was just as artistically done up as his eyes had been and he looked fantastic - for a Drag Queen. When Brian lost the next hand, Justin jumped up to help him apply his eyes and to make sure that he made him look as amazing as he could. Justin knew that just wearing drag would be bad enough, but to have to endure sitting there and applying it himself would be out of the question for his Stud.

 

“Please, Sunshine, as little as possible. Don't embellish," Brian asked.

 

“Ok, fine, but they do look nice on you," was his twink's reply as Justin selected a gorgeous set of bright green and gold lashes that expertly brought out the green sparkles in Brian's own hazel eyes.

 

Working as quickly as possible, Justin applied a tasteful yet dramatic swath of iridescent charcoal black shadow and a heavy application of black eyeliner. He silently thanked his stars for all those secret afternoons he and Daphne had spent playing with his mother's makeup. If Justin had anything to say about it, Brian would be the most gorgeous drag queen on the planet by the time the evening was over. If the Big Stud was already going to be embarrassed by having to dress up, there was no sense in adding to his misery by having Brian look like a clown too.  

As the game play continued, Justin became more and more amused, while Brian and Daniel finally found something they had in common - they both hated this drag competition! Neither man was having a good time, and the more Justin enjoyed himself, the more sullen the other two became. Which of course just made the blond giggle more. Brian couldn't believe he was letting himself be wenched out like this. Whoring himself out for money was one thing, but THIS? This was just wrong on so many levels. He felt like a barbie doll which Justin was using to play dress up. The ONLY thing making this experience at all tolerable was the fact that, as Justin progressed with his dress up game, Brian found he really DID look pretty fantastic.

 

  

 

Several hands later, both the disgruntled men had their faces and jewelry completed, with lovely fake fingernails affixed (Brian’s a sparkly blue and green set and Daniel’s a fiery red-gold), and Brian had his one piece undergarment ‘firmly’ in place already. Justin had yet to lose another round. Then, just as quickly, Daniel came through with an unbelievable straight flush, followed by a four of a kind, which Brian followed up with a flush of his own. This had Justin doing a solo performance at the drag table, donning a diamond pendant and earring set, a bustier and garter complete with silk stockings, and then a gorgeous blue sequined dress that lightened Brian’s sour mood as he began to whistle and wink in appreciation. Drag may not be his thing, but his beautiful partner always looked stunning and hot . . . even in a dress.

Justin’s next two cards were a King and Jack of diamonds. He placed his bet, conservatively at first, not sure what would come up next. When his next two cards revealed a ten and a Queen, also of diamonds, he could barely hide his excitement. He raised the pot as much as he could without alerting Daniel that something was afoot, causing the other two to match his bet. When the dealer turned over the last card, Justin was only slightly disappointed to find that the next card was not the Queen of diamonds, since the seven of diamonds still give him a flush, which he was pretty sure would get him the win regardless. With a twitch of his cheek that only Brian saw, Justin placed his cards face down on the table and waited. Brian understood his cue and folded, leaving Daniel unaware and cocky as always.

 

“Too afraid to take a chance on getting dressed . . . in a dress . . . huh, Kinney?“ The other man chortled. “Maybe you just can’t handle the pressure?” As Dino turned over the last card Daniel added, ‘looks like your little boy toy is going to be the first one out.” With that, he went all in, pushing his chips across the table, sure that his straight was going to keep him out of the formidable female skivvies waiting for him next.

 

His mouth dropped open in despair, however, as Justin swiftly turned his cards over and said, “Bad move, dickwad. Now, not only are you broke . . . but you also will be wearing that delightful bra and panty set you’ve been eyeing up for the last 15 minutes.” Seeing the flush lying on the table before Justin, Daniel’s arrogant smirk quickly turned into a scowl as he realized that Justin was right, and he had made a really bad move.

 

Reluctantly, Daniel walked over, picking up the objectionable items and staring at them as if they might bite. He was so fucking embarrassed to have to put them on at all, let alone have to sit there wearing them in front of these guys as well as the cameramen and crew. As if he didn’t already feel ill enough, this additional humiliation made him even more sick to his stomach. He grumbled the whole time he was putting the objectionable items on.

 

Since Daniel had lost all his chips on the last hand, he was given a ‘House Bonus’ of $50 more so that he could keep playing, but warned that that was the last of The Master’s generosity and if he lost that he’d be out of luck. After that the play got even nastier and the guys were at their trickiest, with Brian and Daniel desperately trying to bluff their way through any bad hand. It rarely worked though as Justin, who wasn’t in the least afraid of losing, could practically smell their desperation and always called them on it. Before long all three of them were in beautiful gowns - Brian in a full-length shimmering emerald green number that was stunning with his lean height, and Daniel in a sequined red frock with a thigh high slit and a long tulle train. The only things left to complete their outfits were the shoes and the wigs.

  

Justin was actually thrilled when he lost the next two hands in a row, because he’d been eyeing the really cool set of robin’s egg blue speckled nails that he figured would go wonderfully with his gown. He also selected this great, modernistic pair of strappy blue stiletto heels that gave him at least three inches on his height. He wasn’t normally into drag, but what the hell. The artist in him pushed him to make his ensemble the best it could be even if that did involve him wearing a dress. He didn’t want to lose the game, but at the same time he would have been really frustrated if he hadn’t been able to complete his sartorial masterpiece.

 

While Justin was preening and admiring himself in the mirror, Brian and Daniel were busy glaring at each other. Daniel had kept up his usual rain of snarky comments about both Brian and Justin throughout the game and it was really starting to rankle. Brian wouldn’t have opted to have his favorite twink prancing around in drag, but then again, it was all a part of the Challenge and nobody really had a choice. The fact that Justin looked like he was having fun with the night’s game shouldn’t give Daniel license to berate the young man as harshly as he was. Fuck it, they were ALL wearing dresses here. Daniel didn’t have to be such a fucking asshole about it. And Brian had to face it - if Justin HAD been female, he would have made one smokin’ hot babe!

 

After another hand, which Brian barely won with a measly pair of Kings, Daniel was sent off to find a pair of heels. He grudgingly came back wearing red platform pumps with stiletto heels made of clear lucite encasing small red roses. They were really unique and went fabulously with his gown which, when Justin complimented him on the choice, only made Daniel even angrier. By this point his face was an ashen, purple-red and Justin could literally see his pulse beating in the veins on his temple. The furious bully boy seemed to be having a tough time breathing through his unseeing anger as well - panting for breath as he made his way back from the dressing area to the poker table. Daniel’s appearance reminded Justin eerily of his Great Uncle Clive right before that elderly gentleman had collapsed in the middle of one particularly eventful Thanksgiving dinner a few years back.

 

Daniel didn’t even try to bluff with the next hand he was dealt. Brian’s pair of Jacks lost to Justin’s two pair - Aces and Tens. Which meant that Justin got to pick out a pair of heels to go with Brian’s gown. The boy took a long time to decide, but finally chose this great pair of sparkly emerald green pumps that went beautifully with Brian’s dress and - as a bonus - had these hip green ladies’ faces on the underside. Brian didn’t comment. He simply let the boy pick him out some shoes, put them on and then almost fell on his face as he tripped on the hem of his dress when he turned and tried to walk in the fucking things. Brian really was NOT cut out for drag.

That last hand left them all basically tied. Although, strangely enough, little Justin had somehow accumulated the largest pile of chips in front of his spot at the table so he was at least ahead monetarily. But whoever lost the next hand would earn his wig - the final piece of their drag ensemble - and would be officially out of the game, making the indignity of this entire evening totally for naught.

 

Before dealing out the last hand, Dino had his assistants bring over all three wigs which were placed on display in the center of the table. There was a really wild, tall white wig styled into crazy waves, which was placed in front of Justin. Brian got a relatively sedate looking, long. curly auburn wig. And the final selection - placed in front of Daniel - was this huge beehive bouffant creation with auburn, fire engine red and darker brown streaks. Justin laughed at the wig he’d been given. Brian made this face - sort of a cross between constipation and exasperation - and just shook his head at his wig. And Daniel . . . well, Daniel turned and even more alarming shade of currant red, puffed up his chest, got to his feet and violently swept the offensive wig off the table along with most of the card playing paraphernalia.

 

 

“No FUCKING WAY!” Daniel screamed at the top of his lungs. “I’m NOT putting that thing on my head. I don’t give a fuck if I DO lose. That thing is ridiculous! It’s a fucking nightmare. Why can’t I have something like that instead,” Daniel pointed to Brian’s more realistic looking wig.

 

“Sit your ass down, Sweetcheeks,” Dino replied calmly but with a veiled threat in his tone. “Unless you’re saying you’re quitting the competition, taking your clothing and leaving, you’re going to sit your butt in that chair, calm the fuck down and - if you lose the next hand - you’ll be putting on whatever wig I tell you to wear. So, what’s it going to be . . . Dan?”

 

“Fucking A!” Daniel cursed, throwing vicious looks at everyone around him including Dino, Brian and Justin. When nobody reacted or in any other way indulged his little outburst, Daniel growled and threw himself back down into his seat. “Just fucking deal the cards, Asswipe.”

 

It took a minute or so for the servants to pick everything up off the floor after Daniel’s temper tantrum. While they were in the process of cleaning the mess, Ted and another older and slightly paunchy man wearing a really cheap suit, who Brian didn’t recognize, walked in through the front door. The Security Chief started to walk over to see what his boss wanted, but Ted waved him off, indicating that he didn’t want to interrupt the game. Dino nodded and returned to his business, shuffling the deck before he started to deal the last hand. Again, each player’s first two cards were laid face down on the table. Brian lifted up the corner of his cards and was rather pleased to see he had a pair of fives right off the bat. He tossed in a green $25 chip and the betting moved around the table. Dino then dealt a third card to everyone. Brian was thrilled to have received another five and upped his ante another $25.

 

Daniel eyed his cards with disdain, realizing that even though he had a pair of tens, he had to bet conservatively since his prior series of fuck-ups left him with very little, even after that house credit. He could barely meet Brian’s last bid. He wasn’t going to lose though. He threw in a $25 chip and placed his cards upside down on the table to indicate his turn was complete.

 

Justin’s first and second deal showed a Queen of diamonds and a King of hearts. His third card was a lousy three of spades. He basically had nothing. Brian on the other hand was gnawing at the inside of his cheek - a tell that anyone else might think would indicate Brian was in trouble, but that Justin recognized as the very same tell he got sometimes when Justin was doing something that the stoic stud was secretly quite pleased with . . . just like when Justin had topped the man earlier that morning in a very unexpected way. Add to that the twinkle in Brian’s eye, and Justin knew that his lover was thoroughly pleased and thought he had a good enough hand to beat the pouty pest at the other end of the table. Justin trustingly pushed his cards further away from him into the center of the table and folded.

 

Daniel’s third card was a lousy stinking four - absolutely NO help. When, on his fourth card, he pulled another four, his heart lept. Finally, he had more than a slim chance of pulling this thing off and avoiding that ridiculous wig. He placed his bet and waited for Dino to place the last card on the table, completely unaware that Brian had already beaten his two pair.

 

Brian’s fourth card was a nine, but he still thought he had enough to win the round, so he upped the pot again and then sat back to wait it out. When he saw the final card turned over by Dino, he knew he’d pulled it off at the last possible minute. There before them was the last five.

 

“Ok, Dudley Do-nothing, show us what you’ve got” Brian said, a devilish grin appearing on his handsome face. Taken aback, Daniel turned his cards over, caught off guard by Brian’s glee when he had been sure he had it in the bag. An ecstatic Brian slowly and with great precision laid his cards out on the table one at a time, his shit-eating grin growing proportionally as each of his three fives were laid out in a row next to the dealer’s River Card.

 

Daniel’s heart dropped into his already queasy stomach when he saw Brian’s hand and realized that indeed the brunet’s four of a kind beat out his 2 pair. Daniel had lost. He would have to put on that fucking stupid wig. He would be laughed at, not only by Brian Kinney and his smartass twink, but also by Dino, the rest of the staff here, and a thousand other queers watching him online. It was more than humiliating. It was degrading. It was mortifying. It was horrifying.

 

Daniel stood up abruptly, knocking his chair backwards with the force of his motion. He was huffing and heaving, so insanely furious that he couldn’t breathe. His vision started to cloud over with a red haze that distorted everything around him and only the faces of those he hated the most managed to float through the fog. He could see Brian Kinney the most clearly. Brian was the man he hated right at that instant more than anything in the world. All of this. All of this degradation. This ignominy. It was all Brian Kinney’s fault.

 

“You fucking piece of shit!” Daniel howled and lunged at Brian, that sneering face now the only thing he could see through the sudden dimness of his vision.

 

With a whoosh, Daniel slammed into Brian, knocking them both to the ground and taking out Brian’s chair in the process. Brian was taken off guard and didn’t immediately do anything to protect himself let alone to strike back. Everyone else around them seemed to be equally taken aback and too shocked to do anything for several tense moments. Daniel continued to bellow inarticulately, punching at any part of Brian his fists could reach as they rolled around on the floor, only minimally hampered by their long drag queen gowns.

 

While the Residence’s staff simply stood there amazed and momentarily stunned, Justin was the first one to come out of his temporary stupor. He looked to the big burly masked servants who were all just standing around WATCHING while this insane monster was beating the crap out of his lover and the little Teflon Twink completely lost it. Justin barrelled past the closest servant, shouldering him aside ruthlessly. Just at that same instant, Brian managed to roll himself and Daniel over so that Daniel was no longer able to use gravity to his advantage. Both of them were now lying on their sides as they grappled with each other. Daniel continued to punch and Brian was busy trying to get a choke hold on the man attacking him.

 

When Justin was finally near enough to help, he did the first thing that came to his mind - he pulled back with one fantastic, stylish, strappy blue stiletto heel and kicked Daniel as hard as he could. The sharpest point of the heel landed dead on against Daniel’s hip, hitting the abscess he’d been unable to get rid of. The pain sent Daniel reeling. He collapsed onto his back shrieking with pain. The pain in his hip was matched, almost immediately, by a blinding stab of pain in his head, causing Daniel to writhe, trying to lift his hands to his head.

 

That’s when Daniel noticed that his right arm wasn’t moving quite right. He felt weak and the entire right side of his body was slowly going numb. He tried to call out for help, to yell, but only a garbled inarticulate utterance came out of his mouth. Before he could even register what was happening, though, the whole room faded to black around him in a rapidly darkening tunnel of pain and fear.

 

Since they were the closest, Brian and Justin were the first to notice that Daniel all of a sudden gave up fighting and started quivering in pain. At first it was just inexplicable. But then Justin noticed the way that the entire right side of Daniel’s face sagged and his screams turned to slurred mumblings. Brian was a moment behind in his own realization, only knowing that something was seriously wrong and that Daniel’s fierce grip on him had suddenly weakened and then slipped away entirely.

 

“Shit! He’s having a stroke!” Justin yelled, turning to the Residence staff all huddled uselessly behind him. “Somebody call 911 immediately! Hold on, Daniel. Help is coming.” The terrified twink knelt on the carpet next to the equally terrified man, trying to soothe him even as Daniel lost consciousness.

 

Brian had meanwhile risen to his feet and was looking around, appalled that no one had moved yet. Getting right into Dino’s blank-looking face, he ordered, “pick up your phone and call an ambulance right now, you useless eunuch!” With a small shake as if to wake himself up, Dino finally ran over to the cordless phone on it’s stand in the bookcase by the wall and dialed for emergency services.

 

The seven minutes between then and the time when the ambulance arrived seemed to last an eternity. Nobody had LIKED Daniel, but still, it was hard to stand there and gloat when someone was stroking out in front of them. Even if Daniel had done this to himself - and Justin wouldn’t be so crass as to start spouting another PSA about the dangers of steroid use right then, but he knew that one of the risks was high blood pressure which often led to strokes - it was hard not to feel guilty about the fact that it seemed like his kick to Daniel’s hip had initiated the stroke. It wasn’t until the EMT’s were finally wheeling Daniel strapped into a large wheeled stretcher out of the big front door that Justin allowed himself to take a deep breath and settle back into Brian’s encircling arms.

 

Ted chose that moment to end the call he’d been on since about sixty seconds after the ambulance was summoned. “Well . . . That was a pretty dramatic ending to this Challenge, I’d have to say,” Ted stated, bouncing on his toes and making an effort to pull everyone out of their state of shock - an effort that fell decidedly flat. “Never heard of the threat of dressing in drag causing someone to lose consciousness before. But I guess there's a first time for everything . . .” Ted’s voice petered off into nothing when all he got for that forcedly jovial comment was a searing look from Brian and a worried frown from Justin.

 

“Right, well, I guess it’s my turn to add to the shock value then,” said the older man standing next to Ted, who had remained largely silent up until now except for making a couple of short phone calls himself during the uproar over Daniel’s collapse. The man reached into his suit coat pocket and pulled out a leather wallet, before turning towards the three huddled servants. The man flipped open the wallet and revealed a detective’s shield. “I’m Detective Carl Horvath, Pittsburgh P.D. Dino Carrelli-Fiore, you’re under arrest for possession of illegal drugs with intent to distribute.”

 

Dino was sputtering and protesting that he didn’t have any drugs, holding out his hands to show that he had nowhere on his body to conceal any contraband between his shirtless top half and his tightly leather-pants-clad lower half. The detective just snorted a mirthless laugh and pulled a pair of handcuffs off a loop on his belt. Without heeding any of the accused’s protestations he walked over and roughly snapped the cuffs on Dino’s wrists.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Save it for the judge, Buddy,” Horvath sounded bored. “While you guys were finishing up your little Drag Queen Poker game, my guys were searching the employee lockers downstairs in the staff break room . . . With your employer, Mr. Schmidt’s, permission, of course. Your locker, Dino, contained more than ten ziplocs of powdered crystal meth as well as a pretty good quantity of illegal anabolic steroids,” the Detective went on. “And if, as I suspect, steroid use was the cause of the stroke that other gentleman suffered just a few minutes ago, we’ll probably be charging you with criminal negligence, negligent assault and, if he doesn’t make it, manslaughter. So, if I were you, I’d start praying that that boy pulls through.”

 

“But . . . but . . . I didn’t sell DANIEL any drugs. He already had those. He’s been using all summer. I didn’t . . .” Dino’s protestations of innocence were cut off as Horvath hauled him through the entranceway and the door finally slammed shut behind them.

 

“Wow! I can honestly say I didn’t see THAT coming, Theodore,” Brian finally found his voice, turning to look at his friend without letting go of his twink.

 

“I really owe you for clueing me in this morning, Brian,” Ted reached out and shook Brian’s hand enthusiastically. “After I talked to you, I contacted my lawyer, who was downstairs with the cops while we were up here distracting Dino. He had a shitload of drugs down there. I don’t know what the fuck he was planning to do with it all, but I’m sure it wasn’t going to be good. After the way he tried to set you up, Justin, I wouldn’t put it past him to try it again with the rest of the drugs he was stockpiling.”

 

“Mr. Schmidt,” one of the remaining servants approached and interrupted at that point. “Should we go on with the Challenge or . . . what?”

 

Ted finally looked over at Brian and Justin, who were still dolled up in their Drag Queen finery, although Brian’s makeup had been a little smudged and he’d lost most of his fake nails. “Nah. Fuck it! Let’s just call it a tie. That okay with you two?”

 

“Fine. But I want to finish my costume first,” Justin insisted with a playful smile. “And Brian, you have to as well. I know I’ll never get you into a dress again and I want proof of how gorgeous you were.”

 

“I’m ALWAYS gorgeous, Sunshine,” Brian laughed and grabbed the wig his boy was handing him. “Now I’ll not only be better looking than all the gay men in Pittsburgh, but most of the women as well.”

 

Justin laughed a little as he carefully helped Brian don the curly red wig before turning and putting on his own wavy white creation. “Take a picture, Theodore,” Brian insisted. “This is the first and LAST time you’ll ever see me like this and you’re going to want to have proof to blackmail me with when I’m old and rich.”

 

The mood never did get back to the level of lighthearted fun that it was at before Daniel’s final temper tantrum and subsequent collapse, but it came close enough. Brian and Justin got a little campy while Ted photographed them. Justin was actually pretty good at walking in those torture devices otherwise known as heels and he spent several minutes trying to teach Brian how to do a true runway walk. Unfortunately, Brian could barely stand in his own heels, let alone strut in them, so that project was quickly declared an epic ‘FAIL’. But, all in all, the little group did have some fun before Brian decided enough was enough and it was time to return his alter-ego, ‘Emerald’ to her wardrobe case. Justin was rather sad, though, to put away their finery and demanded one last, more serious, picture. Ted agreed and snapped the photo with his phone.

 

Brian and Justin really did make a striking couple - whether it was as a couple of hot fags or as a couple of Drag Queens.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/8/15 - Credit for much of this scene goes to three great helpers and fantastic fanfic writers. Lorie & Shari came up with the idea for the game. Then, Charleen and Lorie bascially wrote the whole of the poker arc with Shari helping and finding all the pictures for the clothing they would dress the boys in. It was hilarious watching them. They were having so much fun playing dress up that I just stood back and watched in awe. Charleen, especially, was on a roll. This scene turned out so fantastic and I owe them a huge dose of gratitude for all that help. THANKS~ TAG


	57. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens now that Daniel's gone and it's only Brian and Justin? With only two weeks left in the Summer of Sin, we're running out of time . . . TAG
> 
> ***** Warning - Emotional Roller Coaster Ahead - Be prepared for liquid-spewing hilarity at the beginning of the chapter and have tissues ready for the end just in case.*****

Chapter 57 - The End. (Monday, August 15th).

**  
  
**

Ted came into the Greatroom of The Residence and saw, to his surprise, that the evening’s Challenge was still in progress. He looked at his watch and noted that the challenge should have started almost a half hour ago. Ted hadn’t thought the ‘Last Manhood Standing’ challenge would last this long, especially when there were only two participants tonight. The object of the game was supposed to be that, after a ten minute ‘warm up’ period where the boys would stroke themselves to an erection, they would be left to just stand there without any further stimulation and wait to see who could keep their hard on the longest. For normal humans that would likely be a rather short time. But there were Brian and Justin, standing face to face with their hands firmly clasped behind their backs, both still apparently hard as nails.

“Come on, Sunshine. You can do this,” Brian was saying as Ted neared. “Just think about what I’m going to do to you as soon as I win this challenge. The way I’ll instantly bend you over the back of that chair over there, then take this magnificent erection that I still have and shove my dick up your ass so hard you won’t be able to sit on that perky posterior for days.”

*Mmmmmm* “That sounds really hot, Brian. But what if I outlast you? Have you considered that?” Justin countered. “What if my great big boner is the last dick standing? How are you going to show your appreciation for my teenage stamina? Huh?

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll think of something, Sunshine. I mean, I could always suck you until you were dry. Just like I did this morning in the shower . . .”

“Oh yeah. That would definitely work. And I could fuck your mouth with my cock all the while until you begged me to come. Of course, you’re such a cock whore at heart, you’d probably love that wouldn’t you, Stud? Yeah, everyone thinks you’re so untouchable but you’d do anything for a nice fat cock in your mouth, wouldn’t you . . .”

Ted passed by the two contestants and approached Scott, the servant who was running that night’s Challenge. “Hey! How’s it going? I didn’t expect you to still be going this late,” Ted greeted his employee.

“Yeah, me neither. But twenty minutes later I’m still standing here,” Scott waved a hand at the two men who were still cursing and talking dirty with each other as if nothing else in the world around them even existed. “And these two . . . Shit! They’re just standing there not touching themselves or each other. Just looking at each other and saying the nastiest, dirtiest shit I’ve ever heard. It’s been going on non-stop since they started. And they’re both still so fucking turned on that they’re making ME hard. At this rate we could be here all night.”

“Well, as amusing as that may be, I’m meeting Emmett at Woody’s in less than an hour so . . . Let’s see what I can do to hurry things along, hmmmm?” Ted announced, checking his brand new Rolex watch one more time before approaching the two dueling dirty-mouthed divas.

“Brian. Justin. How’s it going, you guys?”

“Excellent, Theodore,” Brian replied although his gaze never wavered from Justin’s. “Except that I think Sunshine here may need another spanking. He’s got these opinions about his ability to outlast me that just can NOT be tolerated. So I was thinking that, as soon as we’re done here, I would take him upstairs and tie him up to the bed. Then I was going to get out that beautiful, heavy-handled black flogger and stripe his pretty pale ass with a nice assortment of pink hatch marks. And THEN I would probably lick each and every one of those stripes with my tongue until he was dripping with my spit. What do you think, Sunshine? You’d look so hot tied up and writhing with my spit dripping down between your crack . . .”

*Ahem* “Well, yes. Be that as it may,” Ted felt his own pants getting rather tight through the crotch all of a sudden and decided it was high time to move things along. “Yeah . . . So, Brian, I just came by to give you another warning. It seems Debbie’s having some crisis or other. She was going on and on about Michael and I couldn’t take it anymore - you KNOW how Debbie can get - and somehow I, maybe, sorta, agreed to let her come over here and talk to you . . .” Ted looked down at his shoes, attempting to look ashamed even though he really wasn’t.

“What the hell? Ted! The last person I fucking want to talk to right now - well, the last person except for Michael himself - is Debbie.” Brian’s focus finally broke off from Justin’s face at Ted’s horrific announcement. “Why the fuck would you tell her to come over here? And, now, of all times? We’re in the middle of a fucking Challenge here, Ted.”

Then Ted turned to the blond boy who was now looking back and forth between Brian and Ted with evident confusion. “Oh, and, sorry about this Justin, but . . . When I saw Debbie at the Diner, she was with your mother. And, well, somehow, it just came out in the conversation that Debbie was coming over here to talk to Brian and . . . Well, the next thing I knew, Jennifer was inviting herself over too. So, I figure you two have about five minutes to prepare yourselves . . .”

“But . . . But . . . My MOTHER? HERE? FUCK!” Justin was looking like he was about to panic, his eyes darting around the room trying to find someplace to hide. “You can’t seriously expect me to see my MOTHER! I’m fucking naked here! I’m naked and I’ve been fucking all day long and I smell like sex . . . And I’m NAKED!”

Justin was about ten seconds away from bolting, contest and million dollar prize be damned. He hadn’t blinked an eyelash at the prospect of fucking while dozens of Ted’s staff and thousands of online viewers were watching. He had stood up to the rigors of each Challenge without backing down. He hadn’t even given up in the face of the dauntless persecution of Daniel. But just the mere THOUGHT of his mother seeing him naked was more than enough to deflate his dick lickety-split!

“What the fuck am I going to do, Brian? I’m . . . I’m going to go fucking hide in the bedroom. Okay? You . . . You’ll tell her you’ve never met me, okay. And then get rid of her. And . . . And . . .”

“W-w-w-wait, Sunshine! I’m not staying down here to face Deb AND your Mother - fucking naked - while you hide . . .” Brian was feeling almost as panicked as Justin looked. The daunting thought of having Debbie confronting him on behalf of her dear, sweet, precious widdle Michael was only slightly less frightening that meeting Sunshine’s MOTHER for the first time while he was buck naked and sporting a rather impressive boner . . . Well, maybe not. Brian looked down and noted that Ted’s announcement had killed off any chance he had to win tonight’s little Challenge with one fell swoop. Damn, Ted! Why the fuck did he have to come and make this little announcement right now? Did he WANT to make Brian go soft . . .

Brian looked over at Ted and noted that the man was now grinning at him evilly, not even trying to look innocent.

“Okay . . . Okay, fine. Then, we’ll both go hide. Ted, you have to stop them. I don’t care what you say. Tell them we’re dead or the house burned down or . . . or . . . fuck it, I don’t care what you tell them! Come on, Brian! We’ve got to get out of here,” Justin was tugging on Brian’s arm and trying to move him towards the stairs, presumably so that they could cower together under the covers on their bed.

“Sunshine . . . Sunshine, calm the fuck down! Theodore! Say something before your last two contestants have matching heart attacks and you have to call the ambulance back for another visit,” Brian demanded, turning his accusing gaze onto the unapologetic and now laughing Ted. “Justin, let go already. Ted is just being a total ass. Your Mother isn’t going to come busting in here any time soon. Is she Ted?”

“Well, not exactly . . . Sorry gentlemen. I just thought it might move things along a little faster this evening, you know?”

“Fuck you, Ted! You DO know you have a really nasty sense of humor, right?” Brian was torn between being angry at Ted’s practical joke and laughing at both himself and Justin for falling for it. “Justin. JUSTIN! Stop already,” Brian ordered, as his Sunshine turned almost instantly from sunny to overcast and looked like he was about to punch Ted in the face. It took more strength than Brian would have expected to hold the snarling little attack twink back. “I think Justin needs a bit of a time out, Ted. If you’ll give me a minute here . . .”

Brian manhandled the still seething Stormshine out of the room and into the kitchen where he sat the boy down in a chair, got him a bottle of cold water and then backed slowly away before any of that hostility could rebound on him.

Brian sighed with relief when he made it back out to the Greatroom without losing any of his favorite body parts to the irate little twinkie typhoon. “Remind me not to play any practical jokes on Sunshine in the future, Theodore,” Brian commented as he returned to his still-laughing friend. “He might be small but he’s vicious when you rile him. Now, Theodore, what exactly was the purpose of making my bedmate irate this evening. Is this another Challenge? Cause if so, I have to say you’ve sunk to new lows here. I like my balls right where they are and don’t really need you to give the blond a reason to tear them off with his bare hands.”

*Hehehehe* Ted just couldn’t stop laughing. The Twinkie Terror was too much fun. But he really did have something serious to talk to Brian and Justin about so, after a minute or two, he managed to pull himself together. “You might have a point there, Brian. Sorry. Again. It was just too easy . . . I couldn’t resist. But, there WAS a reason I came over here tonight other than to anger you both. Do you think it’s safe to call Justin back out of the kitchen yet?”

“Don’t know,” Brian rubbed his chin contemplatively. “Hey, Scott. Can you go get Justin for your Boss. He needs to talk to us,” Brian raised his voice and called out to the servant who was still busy cleaning up some paperwork and tidying things in preparation for leaving - and who Brian had determined was expendable if Justin was still on the warpath.

Ten minutes later Brian was seated on the couch next to a calm and once again sunshiney Sunshine with Ted perched on the coffee table across from then.

“First of all, I just wanted to pass along what little information I have from Daniel’s brother,” Ted stated with a serious frown. “I know you weren’t exactly buddies, but you did live together for the past almost-three-months so I thought you’d want to know . . . As you probably figured out already, the doctors say he suffered a massive stroke as a result of a hemorrhaging brain aneurysm. They found high levels of steroids in his system and apparently his blood pressure was off the charts. They think that, when he lost his temper over the Drag Queen Poker game, his blood pressure spiked and that’s what caused the hemorrhage.”

“I spoke to his brother, Richard, who said that Daniel is still in the ICU and listed as critical, although he did finally wake up earlier today. He’ll have a long recovery and probably never be the same as he was. But, since we got him help immediately, he has a good chance of making a substantial recovery.” Ted noted the sad look on Justin’s face and the blank look on Brian’s. “There was really nothing either of you did that made it worse or caused this. It was Daniel’s own fault. His brother told us he’s been doing steroids for years. And even then, there was no way to know he had an aneurysm. If it hadn’t ruptured now, it’s likely it would have done so some other time in the future. Richard said he was just grateful that when it did happen it was here where we all saw and were able to get him to medical help so fast. If not, Daniel wouldn’t have survived.”

“Well, I can’t say he wasn’t an ass or that he wasn’t asking for it,” Brian finally spoke up after they’d all sat there for several minutes silently. “But I still wouldn’t wish that on anyone. And if I might make a marketing suggestion, Theodore, you should probably make a large contribution on behalf of the Summer of Sin to some charity that promotes awareness of the dangers of steroid abuse. You can put something about it on the website and maybe even solicit donations. It will go a long way towards making your viewers feel better about what they watched - which was no doubt just as frightening to the online viewers as it was to us here.”

“Great Idea, Brian. Thanks. I’ll get on that first thing tomorrow.” Ted sighed and then turned his attention to the primary matter of business that he’d come here to discuss. “Now, what I really came here to ask you is . . . what’s the likelihood that you two will get in a fight and one of you will refuse to fuck the other or drop out of the contest?” Ted asked bluntly.

Brian and Justin looked at each other and then both broke out laughing.

“Um . . . I’d say the chances of that are slightly worse than the chances of waking up tomorrow and discovering that the Republican party is officially supporting The Gay Marriage Initiative and George W. Bush has announced he’s getting a sex change operation,” Brian offered.

Justin chuckled along next to Brian in complete agreement.

“That’s about what I thought, too,” Ted replied, looking at the two men with intense concentration. “Which is why The Master and I have decided that there’s really not much point in continuing on with the game any longer . . .”

“W-what?’ Justin stuttered out the same question that was on the tip of Brian’s tongue. “But, what does that mean for us? Are you canceling the whole deal? Hey . . . This isn’t another joke is it? Because if so, it’s really NOT funny.”

“No. No, of course not. You guys have lived up to your contracts in every way,” Ted rushed to reassure them both. “We wouldn’t back out on you now. It’s just that . . . well, with just the two of you here now, and the lack of, shall we say variety, the contest has lost a lot of its competitiveness. I mean, with you two being a couple and all, and just the two of you fucking all day long . . . Not that there isn’t a sizeable contingent of people who would continue to pay JUST to watch you fucking all day. But I don’t see that either of you are going to drop out in the next two weeks, so there doesn’t seem to be any point in pretending that this is still a contest.”

“So, what ARE you saying, Ted,” Brian interrupted in order to cut to the chase.

“I’m saying that it looks to me like you two are going to split the prize money anyway, so let’s just call this thing now,” Ted answered, looking back and forth between the two of them to assess their responses.

“Wow . . . I mean . . . Wow! We won? . . . We WON?” Justin was speechless as the news finally sunk in. “Brian! WE WON!”

Brian had expected the kid to be up and jumping around and shrieking at the good news, but instead Justin was simply sitting there stunned, the same as him. Ted was beaming at them - happy for his friend and this young man whom he’d come to like so much. Ted had always suspected that Brian had the determination to stick it out and win this competition, although he’d thought the Big Stud might have had a lot more trouble mastering some of the challenges if he hadn’t had so much support from Justin and the others. Justin, though, was a complete dark horse. Nobody had expected the tenacity of this little twink - least of all Ted, who’d only really agreed to let him in the game because he’d felt sorry for the kid.

“Yep. It looks like you two will be splitting the prize. A half a million dollars each. Not bad pay for a summer’s work, wouldn’t you agree?” Ted grinned at the overwhelmed look on each of the boys’ faces as they contemplated that vast sum of money.

“I can’t believe it!” Justin’s voice was quietly awed. “I really CAN’T believe it. I went from being homeless and destitute three months ago and now I’m going to be fucking rich! I can go to art school, buy a car, buy a house . . . buy some clothes,” he laughed at that last one as he looked down at his body which had been clothing free for months now. “This is . . . well, it’s unbelievable. It’s like something you’d read in a story. This kind of shit doesn’t happen in real life. It’s . . . It’s incredible!”

Brian was grinning too, but his elation was tempered by thoughts of all the work he would have to put in to turn this money into what he really wanted, his own agency - It was nice to know that he would no longer have to worry about Marty Ryder’s ridiculous expectations or someone trying to buy out the agency who would summarily fire him. But there was still going to be a LOT to do once he got out of here. He was going to have to pull a lot of loose ends together to make this agency work out - and if he brought in Cynthia and a couple of others he’d had his eye on as potential employees there would suddenly be others counting on him for their livelihood - meaning that if he didn’t come through, they would lose as well. But he was Brian ‘Fucking’ Kinney, and if he set his mind to it, he would get it done.

“I’m glad for both of you,” Ted added as he started to stand up and prepared to leave. “So, I’ll be back tomorrow morning with all the paperwork we need to finalize to get you two your winnings. And then you guys can finally put on some clothes again and get the fuck out of here! I bet that will seem strange after traipsing around here in your all-together all summer. Anyway, see you in the morning, guys!”

“I HAVE to go text Daphne right away. She’s going to be so fucking excited. I’m actually glad I’ll be doing this over the internet rather than in person since I’m almost sure she’s going to scream so loudly that I would have lost my hearing if we were in the same room,” Justin was already halfway across the room and still jabbering as he danced away.

Brian watched his Sunshine as the boy ran off, eager to share his good news with his fag hag. Brian was too stunned, himself, to do anything other than sit and gape. The news that he had won the competition was great and welcome and all that but then Ted added in that little tidbit about them leaving in the morning . . . That REALLY threw him.

After just sitting there stunned and dumbfounded, Brian finally came to himself enough to get up and walk over to the window in the Greatroom. He stood there just staring out at the blackness of the night for a long time. His stomach felt like it was turned inside out, and his pulse was pounding strangely - so strongly that he could feel it just like the rhythm pulsing through him when he was standing inside Babylon. Only this was not nearly as pleasant a sensation.

Brian was not usually a contemplative man. He didn’t spend time anticipating what the future might hold - except maybe for his dread of growing old and outgrowing his nickname, ‘The Stud of Liberty Avenue’. There was nothing worse than an overaged club boy, past his prime and no longer worthy of being the center of attention he once was and he’d vaguely feared that eventuality coming to pass. But even that didn’t ordinarily occupy much of his thoughts since he always assumed that, with his lifestyle, he was unlikely to live long enough for that to happen.

And, really, Brian would generally prefer NOT to think about things that disturbed him. He was very good at compartmentalizing his life and his thoughts. He actively avoided thinking about anything that he felt he couldn’t do anything about or that he knew would cause him unwanted stress that he couldn’t escape. That was the only thing that had gotten him through his horrible childhood - it was a strategy that worked for him then and he’d stuck with it as an adult.

But that was exactly why Ted’s little announcement a minute ago had thrown him so badly. Brian had, of course, known that the Summer of Sin would be ending soon. He’d known that he would eventually be going back to his real life. He’d known that this idyll of fun and sex and responsibility-free living would have to end. But he’d studiously avoided thinking about just exactly what that would mean. Until now. Until Ted told him, out of the blue, that the end of the Summer was going to be happening for him tomorrow morning and not at some relatively distant point a couple weeks away.

Now, though, he didn’t have a choice. He HAD to think about it. And there were so many thoughts and feelings brewing within him at the same time that he couldn’t even figure out where to start.

This summer had changed him in ways he was only now beginning to recognize, and he wasn’t sure what to do with the chaos that was causing in his brain. Or in his heart. Which was disconcerting because he couldn't ever remember his heart having a say in any of his plans before. Of course, he’d never been subjected to the complications of this love thing that the little blond boy toy had lobbed at him this summer. But starting tomorrow everything was suddenly going to be different and it wasn’t just that he’d have to take up the mantle of work responsibilities. Going back out into the real world again would mean dealing with all the emotional upheaval this summer had engendered.

And the thoughts of what he’d have to do to get his own agency going were not nearly as daunting for Brian Kinney as the thought of having to face his feelings.

One thing he was going to have to face up to right away - although it might not seem like that big a deal to anyone else other than Brian - was his family. Not the magnificent bloodline he came from - no, his parents and his sister had let him know a long time ago that they expected him to disappoint them. Their opinions had long since stopped mattering to him. Debbie and Vic though, had been like a lifeline for him, and even though they had a way of overlooking all he did for them and blaming him any time he didn’t fulfill their needs the way they’d hoped, for some reason he still cared what they thought. Would they be able to accept that he was growing up and that this summer had changed him in ways that he didn’t want to give up? Because Brian couldn’t bear to give up the safety net that these two provided him, but he couldn’t and wouldn’t go backwards either.

Thinking of his pseudo mother, Debbie, brought to mind Lindsey and his biological son, Gus. The son Brian loved more than he ever thought was possible - and before Justin had turned up -  the only person on the planet Brian would admit to having that feeling for. But Brian’s relationship with Lindsey was even more complicated than that with Debbie. Lindz was his surrogate sister, one-time lover and some-times beard. She was the only person who Brian even attempted to discuss emotional shit with, although that part of their relationship had been severely curtailed since Melanie’s advent. Now that Gus was in the picture too, Brian wasn’t sure how to relate to Lindsey anymore.

Things had gotten so complicated between them after Gus was born. Now they were ‘parents’ and had to act and think about this new life that relied completely on them for everything. Unfortunately, Brian, Lindsey, and Mel didn’t always agree on what was right for their collective child. And Brian trying to do what he thought was right for his son had caused more than a little conflict with the Munchers. None of that mattered, though. Brian would do what he thought needed to be done - he’d do anything, actually - to protect his son and give him a chance at the happy childhood that Gus’ daddy had only ever seen on television sitcoms.

But apparently Lindsay and Mel didn’t really understand that about Brian or they would never have threatened to keep Gus away from him because of this contest. And, after that fiasco, Brian had been left feeling that they thought of him as somehow less of a parent than they were. Less responsible. Less credible. If it hadn’t been for Justin, with Daphne’s help, nipping that problem in the bud, Brian would probably still be arguing the issue with them. Of course, that wouldn’t stop them from hitting him up for money for the kid every time they wanted some new-fangled snot rag or diaper pump for the kid. Because, in the end, what was Brian really other than the financial support and sperm donor. Despite all her protestations to the contrary, it seemed like not even Lindsey trusted Brian to be a parent to his own kid. So much for that part of Brian’s family.

And speaking of family, what about Michael, whom he’d always seen as a brother? They had been friends almost as long as Brian could remember and that friendship honestly meant the world to him. Michael, though, had spent most of their lives living vicariously through Brian. Michael had - consciously or unconsciously - egged Brian on, enjoying the wild and hedonistic qualities of Brian’s life while at the same time remaining safely in his comfy little uneventful world. What if Michael couldn’t find a way to accept Brian as he was now? After what Brian had seen from Michael so far this summer, it was doubtful that the man-boy was ready for all the changes that Brian had been experiencing - and Mikey didn't even know the half of it, really. What if Brian refused to play Mikey’s little games anymore - Brian would no longer be the superhero that Mikey needed him to be. Would they remain as close as they once were? What if Michael couldn’t or wouldn’t grow up along with Brian? Would what Brian wanted and needed ever be more important to Mikey than his own self-centered, coddled, only-child agenda? Did Mikey even care anymore about what was best for BRIAN, or had he already bought into his own hype about the legendary Stud so deeply that he could no longer see the real person behind the image he had of his friend?

It was that very thought that stopped Brian cold, though, and brought his musings back full circle. He realized, at that moment, that there was one only person who had always - ALWAYS - had Brian’s best interests at heart. Justin. That was what had made the difference this summer. That was the thing that warmed his heart and melted those hardened places inside of him. Justin loved him. HIM. Not who Justin thought Brian SHOULD be or who he WANTED Brian to be. He didn't love him for what he could get from him. The kid loved him for what he WAS and wanted only what was best for that Brian.

Justin had no agenda where Brian was concerned. He hadn't come into this expecting anything. Not anything other than just to love the man before him - warts and all. The kid hadn't even known who Brian was at the start of the summer. Justin had been so fresh to the Pittsburgh gay scene he hadn't had time to hear of Brian's reputation or pre-judge him. He simply took Brian at face value and embraced him as he was. He wasn't put off by Brian's idiosyncrasies. He seemed unfazed by Brian’s oftentimes mercurial moods. No one had ever been able to keep up with him sexually the way this little twink could - hell, some days he might even have him beat.

And, what was even more amazing in Brian’s eyes, the younger man hadn’t even blinked when Brian had revealed to him some of the horrors of his past - including the reasons why Brian had been so frightened of bottoming. Brian hadn’t trusted anyone else with that information, ever. But Justin didn’t care that he was damaged or frightened or flawed or pitiable - he simply accepted Brian’s gift of trust and then smoothly helped Brian work through the problem without any fanfare or even an expectation of thanks. And, again, it was only because Justin wanted to help Brian and not because he needed anything from Brian. In fact, the kid would have been better off letting Brian stew and fret over the bottoming thing, which would most likely have led to Brian dropping out of the contest altogether. But Justin hadn’t cared that it wasn’t in his OWN best interest to help the competition. He’d helped Brian because it was best for Brian.

And because of that love thing.

  
It struck Brian that the flip flopping within his gut had more to do with that blond-haired ball of fire than any of these other things he’d been mulling over. Ted’s announcement that they’d be leaving the Residence TOMORROW had hit Brian like a ton of bricks. No way was Brian ready to leave here. To leave Justin.

How the FUCK could he LEAVE Justin?

Yes, he’d promised Malik - and himself - that he wasn’t going to just throw the kid to the curb. But he’d never gotten around to thinking about exactly how this thing with Justin WAS going to work either. Brian knew he wanted them to be together. More than anything. After three months together, day in and day out, he couldn’t imagine NOT having Justin in his life. He couldn’t imagine his days without Justin by his side or his nights without Justin underneath him - and on top of him too, occasionally, if he was being honest. How could he function without Justin being the first and last thing that he saw every day? It was inconceivable. Yet, here he was, with this terrible ache in his chest, wondering how he was going to walk out that door tomorrow, and move forward, once again alone. It just felt like an impossibility that Brian wasn’t even prepared to think about.

But then, what did that mean? What did that leave? Brian was so completely out of his depth here in relationship-land. The blackness outside the window of the Residence matched the emptiness Brian was feeling inside him. He felt lost. He was struggling but he didn’t know what he was fighting against. There was this weight on his chest that made it difficult to breathe when Brian tried to even contemplate leaving here and Justin.

Well, fine. Brian wasn’t one for deep introspection but this was being forced on him without any notice. He didn’t have any choice. And he didn’t have time to deliberate, ruminate or brood over it. By his estimation, Brian had less than twelve hours to figure out the entire course of the rest of his life.

Brian wasn’t normally a gambler. Brian was a take charge kind of guy. He was a planner who meticulously organized his life and set things up so that everything would play out the way he wanted them to. He liked sure things. He liked knowing and organizing. He didn’t like uncertainty in any form. But this was one time that Brian Kinney didn’t have the luxury of that kind of detailed, cool-headed strategizing. Fuck everything! He needed to do something immediately before he lost out on the only chance he’d ever have for that love thing . . .

Shaking his head to rid it of the heavy bonds of lethargy that were threatening and to clear out his confusion, Brian squared his shoulders and turned around to face the Greatroom and his future. He could do this. He could and would get his needs met. And those needs included one way-too-young, blond-haired, blue-eyed twink with too many opinions for his own good and far too many emotions for Brian’s liking. He was scared shitless by the very prospect, but that didn’t matter. Brian needed Sunshine in his life. He needed to know where they stood. Would they keep in touch, be fuck-buddies, friends with benefits? None of that would be enough, Brian knew, but if that’s all the boy would offer he didn’t think he could say no.

He wouldn’t know until he talked to him. He really needed to find his Sunshine, touch him, hold him, and ask him. And then steel his heart for whatever the answer would be. After that he would make love to him, truly make love to him, and if it was going to be the last time, he would make it count. He would let his body say all the things he had no words to speak, and hope that maybe, just maybe, Justin would hear him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/10/15 - Don't panic - even though the title of the chapter is 'The End', there's at least two more chapters (I got carried away with the sex scenes again, so you win by getting an extra bonus chapter here). But even though it's The End of the Contest . . . It's just the beginning of Brian and Justin.
> 
> Info on Steroid abuse, risks and symptoms are from the National Institute on Drug Abuse. http://www.drugabuse.gov. Medical information about aneurysms and Infectious Bacterial Endocarditis came from mostly from WebMD along with some of my old biology text books.
> 
> Extra special thanks go out to Charleen who helped write large swathes of this chapter and who didn't even give me shit when I ruthlessly hacked up and moved around her scenes. It all came together like a puzzle and ended up being fabulous, though, so the process must have worked. Thanks also to the usual crew of online helpers, editors and lurkers! We're almost done! TAG


	58. The Beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin finally have that talk . . . How will they work this 'love thing' after the SOS is over? Read on and see. Enjoy! TAG

 

 

Chapter 58 - The Beginning. (Monday, August 15th, continued).

 

Justin practically waltzed down the stairs and through the door to the break room. He was so excited to talk to Daphne and let her know that not only would he NOT be sleeping on her parent’s couch like a hobo, but that suddenly his future looked brighter than he could have ever imagined. All his dreams seemed within reach - spread out before him like a bountiful buffet.

 

At least, he hoped that meant ALL of his dreams - including the part about Brian and him staying connected. Brian had seemed kind of weird just before Justin had walked away. He began to chew on his thumbnail in nervousness. He knew none of his plans could make him happy now if Brian decided to walk away. And yes, Brian had said that the end of the contest did not mean the end of THEM, but that was before they each won half a million dollars. What if Brian changed his mind? What if Brian, with that big heart that he tried so hard to hide, had only been trying to keep Justin from worrying about his future? And, now that Justin wasn’t destitute, Brian was actually relieved to not have to worry about Justin’s problems anymore?

 

No. Justin wouldn’t believe that. Brian wouldn’t do that. He had given his word, and the man had never lied to him yet, so there was no reason not to believe Brian now. Justin couldn’t let his mind go there. He had too much to be thankful for at the moment, and he wasn’t going to let anything temper his happiness. Why borrow trouble? He’d just talk it all through with Brian as soon they finished with their bedtime fuck.

 

Justin sat down at the computer workstation and entered his login information, his heart pounding in anticipation of Daphne’s reaction when he told her that he was now a half-millionaire. Pulling up a private chat box from Daphne’s page, he typed “Hey, are you on?” Daphne’s quick response popped up almost immediately. “Yeah. What's up? How r things in Pornland?”

 

“You’re not going to believe it, Daph, but Brian and I WON! It’s a loooonnnngggg story, but Daniel got sick and had to leave . . . And Brian and I were the only ones left . . . And Ted knew Brian and I weren’t gonna fight or anything and neither of us were going to give up. So he said it would just get monotonous with just the two of us fucking and no variety. And then he declared the game over. Just like that! Brian and I are the co-winners and we each get half of the million dollar pot! Can you believe it, Daphne? I’m fucking rich! I can afford a place to live, and to pay for school…”

 

“Justin, slow down will you? You won? You actually won? Shit, Justin! That’s incredible! Not that I didn’t think you could do it, but . . . Wow! That’s really incredible!!!!!!!!!!!! When are you going to get out of there?”

 

“Tomorrow sometime. I’m not exactly sure what’s happening yet. I’ll have to let you know. I just wanted you to be the first to know. I couldn't wait to tell you.” As he was typing, Justin noticed a pop up notification on the computer screen that indicated he had a new email waiting for him. He quickly opened another window and opened the email server. “Hold on a sec, Daph. Let me check this email real quick,” he typed before switching to the other program. Twenty seconds later he was back online with Daphne. ”OMG! You will never guess what that email was about! It was Brian’s friend Lindsey. The money for that painting I sold came through and was deposited into my account today too! Can you believe it? Not only am I rich but I’m a PROFESSIONAL artist who’s sold a piece now too! Could this day get any better?”

 

“Did I already say WOW? I can’t believe your luck, Justin! This is so cool. So, what are you going to buy me as a special thank you present for your best and most supportive friend? I think I’d look fabulous in a mink coat . . . LOL! But anyway, what are you going to do when you get out of there? Where are you going to go? When are we getting together? And when do I get to meet BRIAN!”

 

“Did anyone ever tell you how pushy and demanding you are, Daph? Fuck! I have no idea what I’m doing or where I’m going. I just found out about winning the contest about two minutes before I told you. <insert sigh here>  I’ll call you and let you know as soon as I know something myself. Right now I just want to go spend one last night here with Brian . . . and then we’ll figure out what comes next together, I guess.”

 

“There IS gonna be a ‘what comes next’, right? I mean, are you guys together now? For real?”

 

“I sure hope so, Daph. I mean . . . I think so. I’m not sure what it all means, but Brian said that he wants me in his life, and I believe him. I just don’t know what that means . . .”

 

Justin was about to delve into more details with his best friend, when the door to the Break Room creaked open and he looked up to see Brian standing there, in the flesh, framed in the doorway. Brian was just standing there but something about his stance or the wide uncertain hazel eyes spoke of such vulnerability that Justin didn’t know what to say. Brian so very rarely opened up enough to expose that side of himself. Whatever was going on inside the man’s brain must be life-altering.

 

“Hey!” Justin heard his own voice and almost cringed at the timid and tender tones - he didn’t want to drive Brian off and knew that being overly solicitous would usually do just that. Justin had to corrall his own emotions if he wanted to be allowed to access Brian’s

 

“Hey,” Brian responded hesitantly, stepping forward a couple paces into the Break Room. “Is Daphne still squeeing over you winning?”

 

“Probably. I just signed off with her. She’s already angling for me to buy her a mink coat, the little mooch!” Justin joked, unsure if he should try to lighten the mood or just let Brian get on with whatever he wanted to say. But, when Brian didn’t volunteer anything more, Justin bravely carried on. “I just got word from your friend Lindsey . . . Looks like the money from the sale of my painting came through finally. It was deposited into my bank account this afternoon. Which is great because I doubt that Ted’s going to be able to arrange for our winnings to get transferred for a while. I mean, with that big of a sum, there’s got to be tons of paperwork and shit. And while we’re waiting for that I still need some cash to live on, you know.” Still nothing from Brian. “So, I was just about to start looking at some apartment listings online. You want to come help me look for something? I have no idea what to look for in an apartment . . .”

 

Justin was interrupted before he could say more when the brunet walked over and wrapped his arms around Justin from behind. The strength of Brian’s grip was startling. “Don’t . . . Don’t do that . . . Not right now, okay? I need . . . Can we talk please? Not here, though . . . Not here. I . . .I  need to hold you,” Brian whispered shyly, pulling his lips in as he spoke in that way that Justin knew meant he was nervous about something.

 

Remembering how off Brian seemed before he had come down to the Break Room, Justin turned around in his chair and looked up at Brian, gazing into those gorgeous hazel eyes, while trying to decipher what Brian might be saying with them. “You ok, Brian?” Justin really began to be concerned when Brian averted his eyes and turned his face away. “Hey, talk to me. It’s just us here. What’s going on? I would think you would be on cloud nine knowing that tonight is the last night you’ll be confined to this place.”

 

“That’s just it, Justin. This is the last night. Tomorrow it’s back to the real world, and I don’t know . . .” Brian stuttered to a stop, which in itself was so uncharacteristic for the supremely self-confident man. “Please, Sunshine . . . Come with me to bed and I’ll try to explain. Somehow.”

 

Justin could hear and see Brian’s sincerity. He thought Brian was shaking a little - with emotion or fright or something else, Justin didn’t know - and he was so hesitant. It was totally disconcerting. Justin’s own insecurities and doubts tried their best to resurface, but he ruthlessly shoved them back down into his subconscious. He wasn’t going to jump to conclusions. He’d wait to hear whatever it was that Brian needed to say. He quickly logged off the computer and stood up, walking into the comfort of Brian’s arms for whatever reassurance the man’s touch could provide. Brian left a light kiss on the top of Justin’s head, and with that the two men turned, switched off the lights, and walked together hand in hand up the stairs to the bed where they had shared so much.

 

As soon as they were in the bedroom they’d occupied since the beginning of the summer, Brian hustled Justin onto the bed and then climbed up behind him. Brian arranged himself so he was seated with his back leaning up against the headboard and Justin sitting in the ‘V’ of his legs with the younger man’s back leaning against his chest. Brian didn’t know what it was about this position, but he felt so much more connected to his Sunshine like that. And it had the added benefit that he wasn’t distracted by those imploring blue eyes while he tried to gather his thoughts. Thankfully, Justin was silent and waited patiently for Brian to speak first.

 

With a huge sigh, Brian finally started. “This is our last night here, Sunshine, and tomorrow it’s back to the real world. And you would think I’d be happy to get back to my life, right? But I’m not. In fact, when Ted first said that we could leave tomorrow I wanted to fucking hit him for springing this on me without any warning that way . . . You see, I . . . I’m not sure where I fit in that world anymore because I’m not the same man that walked in here in June.”

 

Brian’s lips found their way into the hair next to Justin’s ear as Brian continued with his impromptu confession. “This summer has been so much fun for me and so completely NOT something I would normally do . . . I’ve never been the ‘fun’ kind of guy. I’m more the driven, workaholic, plan everything kind of guy. And when I’m not working I pretty much party just as hard as I work. But I don’t have ‘fun’. Generally I don’t like surprises. I don’t like it when anything happens that I can’t control. I don’t gamble because I hate to lose and I don’t do anything I can’t control if I can at all help it. Because of that I’m not into spontaneous fun. Well, at least not in the way you’d see it. Spontaneous sex, maybe, but not spontaneous fun. And, even then, it’s only when I’m in total control.”

 

“So pretty much everything I’ve done since I was about ten has all been calculated and planned out. And it’s worked for me. I’m right where I always planned I would be at this point in my life. Or at least I was until the start of this summer. Then I did one of the most spontaneous things I’ve ever even contemplated and signed up for this game.” Brian chuckled at himself - that fact still surprised him. “This was NOT in my plan at ALL! Of course, I could have just kept on the way I was. Opening my own agency has always been in my plans, but I knew it wouldn’t happen for years more - I was slowly accumulating the capital I’d need, just as I’d always planned, but it was taking a long time, you know. Then Ted offered me this shortcut and I fucking jumped on it.”

 

“Well, imagine my surprise when I found I was actually having FUN here? And, not only was I having fun, but I felt free to take chances and do things I’d NEVER do out in the real world. Since we’ve been here I’ve felt . . . I guess the word I would use is ‘insulated’ . . . from everything I am on the outside. In here we were protected from all the shit that I usually would let get to me - my family, my job, my reputation. While I’ve been in here there were no consequences to my actions, and the only rules I had to worry about were those that applied to the game. I used the excuse of the game to let myself try stuff I would never have done in my real life and I ENJOYED it. And I got to be just ‘Brian’ for a change instead of ‘Brian Fucking Kinney’, you know? So you see, Sunshine, you only really know THIS ‘Brian’ . . . but, what if that’s not really me . . .”

 

“I see what you’re saying, Brian,” Justin spoke up when Brian’s pause in his explanation lasted longer than before. “But, I guess I don’t see why you can’t always be ‘Brian’. My ‘Brian’. This man, here, that I’ve come to know and love. You should be able to have fun all the time, not just when you’re here hiding from the world, you know.”

 

“Fuck! You make it sound so easy . . .” Brian huffed into Justin’s hair, and the puff of warm breath on Justin’s neck made the boy shiver. “But I don’t know that I CAN. I don’t know that the real world will let me . . . And if I go back out there and the real world won’t let me be this person any more - this person that you’ve come to know and actually LIKE - then I’m not sure . . .” Brian broke off again as if lost for words. When Justin twisted to look around at his lover, Brian sheepishly placed his tongue against the inside of his cheek, then lowered his eyes and said quietly, “I’m not sure where that leaves US?”

 

“What are you saying, Brian? I thought you had decided that you wanted me . . . that we would somehow stay in each other’s lives when we left here? Have you changed your mind?” Justin was so confused and felt himself on the verge of panicking at the mere hint that Brian might no longer want him around.

 

“Fuck no! I haven’t changed my mind at all. Just the thought of not having this . . .” Brian waved one arm around in a vague but encompassing gesture. “Shit, Sunshine, I want you more now than ever and I feel fucking sick to my stomach at the thought of leaving here tomorrow. But, I heard what you said when Ted told us we had won. How excited you got about finding a place to live and getting your life settled. Buying a house . . . You can fulfill all your dreams now without me and my baggage weighing you down. And I guess I’d understand if you didn’t want to deal with me or my shit anymore, especially if, once we go back out there, I turn back into ‘Brian Fucking Kinney’ all of a sudden.”

 

“Is that what you think, Brian? Do you really think that what I feel for you is going to change just because I win a little money? Or that I’d be so excited to run out and buy material shit like a house and car that I’d forget about you? Or, worse, decide that I didn’t want to ‘deal with your baggage’ anymore? Is that really all you think of me?” Brian kept his head and eyes lowered and refused to meet Justin’s gaze.

 

“Of course not, Sunshine,” Brian sighed, running his fingers gently down the side of Justin’s face. “I just wouldn’t want you to think you were obligated or anything . . .”

 

“Obligated? What the fuck does that mean, Brian?” Justin felt anger bubbling up inside him at that almost insulting word. “Loving someone and caring for them makes you WANT to do things for them. and be with them, Brian. That’s not an obligation. It’s love.”

 

“Shit . . . I’m doing this all wrong . . .” Brian’s arms tightened perceptibly around Justin’s waist. "That wasn't what I meant, Justin. I just don't know if I'M the man you really want . . . How could you possibly know who I really am outside these walls? What if that person isn't enough? What do I really have to offer you?" Justin scoffed at that and then turned away, but only to settle back more comfortably in the encircling arms. "I keep telling myself that you are the only one who has EVER ever cared for me without it being about themselves and what I can do for them. No one has ever made me feel like the most important thing in their world like you have. I never thought I would hear myself say this, but I like how that feels. However, in my experience, that's not the way things work."

 

“So, then, tell me how it is things ARE supposed to work. Or at least how you think they work. Because I really don’t understand, Brian,” Justin demanded.

 

“All my life, Justin, people have been telling me they love me, while at the same time telling me I’m not good enough - that I’d never be good enough - unless I had something they needed. Every single relationship I’ve ever had has been based on what I have to offer that someone else wants. My parents, Mikey, Lindsey . . . everyone I have ever given a shit about. Even Debbie will tell you what an asshole I am, while at the same time telling you she loves me like a son. The only one who has ever loved me without wanting anything from me in return is Gus, and he’s still just a baby. I expect that he’ll grow up and eventually reject me like the others, because somewhere along the line I'll be a disappointment to him, too. As soon as I fail to give the people that claim they love me what they think they need from me, it always seems that I’m no longer worth their time.”

 

Justin shifted again, so he could stare into Brian’s eyes, even as his own glazed over with unshed tears. “Oh, Brian . . . I could never . . .”

 

“It’s ok, Sunshine . . . It’s just the way it’s always been. I'm used to it. But that's why I promised myself a long time ago - the day I left my parents' home and never looked back - that I would never let anyone hurt me again. I would never let myself need anyone because that would set me up to get hurt again. Which is why I normally just fuck the men I want, when I want, and then say goodbye. There's no emotion, no feelings, no second look. It's simple. It's efficient. It's reasonably satisfying. And it's completely devoid of emotion. No emotion, no expectations, no pain."

 

"Then I met you . . . You're the first person I've ever met who seemed to like me for me," Brian’s voice cracked a little as he said that, but he didn't stop speaking even then. "And I discovered what it felt like to be really happy. To have fun. To feel content. I found out that I like that feeling I get inside knowing that you . . ." Brian struggled but managed the words eventually. "Knowing that you love me . . . And, what was even scarier, I LET myself be loved. But now that I've experienced this stupid love thing, I have no idea how to walk out that door tomorrow knowing that maybe I'll be walking away from IT. What if this is all I get? What if all those other people are right and I really DON'T deserve it?"

 

“What I’m trying to say here, Sunshine, is that you may not need me, but I think . . . I think I need you now. This summer I’ve learned that I CAN actually be happy. That I CAN let myself feel loved. And that I DO actually want more than the cold, emotionless life of promiscuity that I’d been living before I came here,” Brian felt freed by the very act of making that admission and it helped him to go on. “But I won’t hold you to anything you don’t want or need, Sunshine, even if it’ll kill me to let you go. You need to know that I really can be a total asshole. Like I said before, I don’t know the first thing about having fun, per se. I’m fucking moody as hell. I have less patience than a crackhead looking for a fix. I’ve never even contemplated doing the ‘relationship’ thing, I have absolutely no idea how to start and I’m a hundred percent sure I’ll fuck it up on a regular basis. And, when we get back out into the real world, all that shit I’ve been hiding from for the past three months is going to hit me like a fucking avalanche. But, if you think you can put up with all that, and that love thing is still an option, I . . . I think I want it.”

 

Brian squeezed his eyes tightly shut before he went on, so afraid to say the words because of what the boy’s response might be. “So, if you think you could maybe deal with me and my fucked up life a little longer, I’d really like it if . . . Well, if you didn’t buy that house you were talking about. Or at least not yet. I’d like you to come stay with me . . . Live with me, I mean, and  . . . and maybe we can try doing this love thing a little more . . .”

 

Justin blinked back the wetness that was threatening to escape from his eyes at the same time a reckless laugh was threatening to explode from his chest. “Let’s see . . . If I just heard you right, Brian, you’re promising me that you’ll be an impatient, moody asshole on a regular basis, that you plan on consistently fucking up our relationship and you want me to move in with you? Is that what you’re offering?” Justin teased, squirming around until he was facing the worried looking brunette face on, his words belied by the ear-to-ear grin that graced his handsome face. “Well, then it’s a good thing that we have that ‘love thing’ going for us or we’d never get through all that other shit!” *hahahaha* “Oh, Brian. You’re really too fucking adorable for words - you know that, right? From now on, the only place I want to be, is wherever you are. And, really, you can’t scare me off just by saying you’re going to be an asshole or that you don’t know how to do a relationship. I don’t know how to do that myself. But we’ll figure that all out as we go, I suspect.”

 

With a smile that rivaled any that Justin could produce, and a tell-tale glistening in his own eyes, Brian placed his finger gently over Justin’s lips to quiet him. They’d already engaged in far more talking than Brian was comfortable with. Brian had struggled through telling the younger man how he felt and . . . well, the most he could say was that it hadn’t killed him. Now it was time to SHOW his Sunshine how he felt - which would, thankfully, be much easier. Brian was determined that before morning came his boy would be absolutely sure how much he meant to Brian. He still wasn’t really sure about this ‘love thing’, but he needed to prove to Justin that he would give it his all no matter what.

 

It was going to be a wild night.

 

Brian started by kissing Justin with all the passion that he was finally able to feel and show because of Justin’s love. Justin returned the kiss, trying in turn to tell Brian without words that he would always be safe - always be loved. After breaking off the kiss, Brian lightly sucked on the pulse points on Justin’s neck, intentionally leaving love marks, more than happy to show the world that this particular little blond ray of Sunshine was taken. He continued kissing his way down, ending at the boy’s chest and then sucking Justin’s nipples until they were hard as steel.

 

Justin was moaning and writhing around, trying to be patient and give Brian the time he needed to express all he was feeling, but, oh how he just wanted Brian to get to his hard as stone cock and give him some relief.

 

Brian was now licking and leaving little love bites all over Justin’s chest and stomach. When Brian got to the fluffy dark blond pubes, he rested his head on Justin’s hip and lightly ran his fingers through the soft hair, just breathing in the scent of the man who was going to be a very important part of his life from now on. He lightly ran his fingers up Justin’s beautiful cock, tickling and touching before pinching the head to get some of the sweet juices that he really needed to taste. It was ambrosial. And it was now his! Brian didn’t know if that made the spunk taste sweeter or not, but he figured it probably didn’t hurt.

 

When he’d had enough, Brian rose up and straddled Justin’s legs, taking just the head of his favorite cock - after his own, of course - into his hot mouth. He sucked hard. Justin was so turned on that he needed no more stimulation. With a shout of "Eureka!" the boy enthusiastically shot a huge load right into his lover’s waiting mouth. Brian just smiled, swallowed and then kissed his blond so that they could share some of that sweet nectar.

 

Now that the edge was off, Brian felt he could really get started on what should prove to be the heart of the night’s entertainments. He instructed Justin to turn over, then started kissing and licking down Justin’s porcelain smooth back. When he got to the most beautiful bubble butt he had ever had the pleasure of knowing, Brian spread the downy cheeks and started licking and softly blowing on the little mahogany pucker that was just begging for attention. Brian stiffened his tongue and started opening Justin up, fucking that hole with his tongue as hard as he could in order to get his boy ready. He really wanted to show Justin, with his actions, just how much he loved and wanted him. He wanted to try putting that love thing to work for him. And he intended to prove to Justin how much he wanted and needed the boy in his life. To prove to both Sunshine and himself that Justin really was HIS.

 

While tongue fucking that sweet tight ass for long enough that the boy was moaning wordlessly, Brian was also getting some lube warmed up on his fingers. When it was ready, he pulled back and took a couple minutes stretching Justin to make sure that the willing blond would feel nothing but pleasure when Brian put the rest of his plan into action. Justin was now ready to beg Brian to just fuck him before he came all over the bed a second time from the amazing rimming and the fingering.

 

Unfortunately for Justin, Brian was not in the mood to play nice. After slogging through that lengthy emotion-ridden conversation, Brian was feeling a little anxious and desperate. He was already reacting to having opened himself up so wide and thus making himself vulnerable. In any other situation he would have retaliated against the first available target or at the very least walked away from the situation until he’d collected himself again. But he couldn’t and wouldn’t do that with Justin. He did need to do something to take back control though. After all that emotional recklessness, Brian needed to somehow put himself back in charge of the night. And, luckily, he already knew just what that meant.

 

Without any warning or even saying a word, Brian reached over and grabbed a handful of Justin’s thick golden hair. It had grown long enough over the summer to give Brian a ready-made handhold. Using this lever, Brian towed the boy up off the bed and roughly, but not too rough that he would hurt the lad, walked him over to one of the chairs that stood in the corner of the room. With his free hand on Justin’s shoulder, Brian forced his subject to his knees and then firmly bent the boy across the seat from one side to the other, leaving Justin’s ass on display right at Brian’s mid-thigh level.

 

“Don’t fucking move,” Brian ordered, his voice not harsh at all but rather velvety and rich and deep and Justin quivered a little just from listening to it.

 

The sounds of a drawer opening and closing were followed a moment later by Brian’s return with five silk ties in his hand. With an easy efficiency, he secured Justin’s hands to two of the chair’s legs and his thighs to the remaining two. With the last tie, Brian blindfolded Justin, after first kissing both his closed eyelids tenderly. Justin didn’t resist. He didn’t want to. But, even though they’d played with restraints a little before, this still felt different. This felt so much more serious. There was more riding on this than ever before and Justin wanted to give Brian whatever it was the man thought he needed - if Brian needed to take back some self-possession by tying him up, then so be it. Not that Justin really minded anyways seeing as it was so fucking hot.

 

When the compliant blond was all secured, Brian slowly ran his hands all over the boy’s skin. He still remembered that first night they’d fucked and his amazement at how soft that pale pink skin was. Not to mention how receptive Justin was to everything he did. Neither of those things had changed. He reveled in the experience of that exquisitely soft skin for several minutes longer and just enjoyed the little *mmmmm* noises his bound blond gave off as he touched every millimeter of flesh he could reach.

 

Eventually, Brian found his hands returning again and again to the lad’s luscious ass. He trailed his fingertips across those glorious globes with a feather-light, barely-there tactility that raised goose bumps up Justin’s spine. But that light touch wasn’t nearly enough. Brian simply loved that ass and before he knew it, he had both hands full, almost giddy at the way the flesh filled his palms so well as he massaged and kneaded.

 

Right then all Justin could do was feel. He couldn’t see anything and Brian had so far been utterly silent. Yet, somehow he still felt surrounded on every side by the man. And at every touch - every time Brian’s body made contact with his own - he felt a spark of electricity. With the blindfold on he never knew when the next touch was coming, but the anticipation was so sweet that he wouldn’t want it any other way. He liked the feathery soft touches all over, but he especially liked it when the touches were more substantial and not so teasing. When Brian’s large hands groped the full roundness of his ass cheek, Justin moaned, struggling against his bonds to try and move back into that heated grip.

 

“I love your ass, Sunshine,” Justin heard the disembodied words and thrilled at the depth of sentiment hidden beneath them. “You have the most perfect ass I’ve ever had my hands on. And you know what’s even better? This ass is all mine now. Isn’t it, Sunshine?”

 

“Yes, Brian. It’s all yours. It’s always been yours.” At that moment, Justin wanted nothing else.

 

Then, without warning, out of the darkness there came a resounding *Swack!* and a second later Justin felt the sting as his freshly slapped ass cheek started to tingle.

 

“Mine!” Brian asserted verbally as his palm rubbed the now hot redness.

 

Twenty ‘Mine!’s later, each slap interspersed amid copious kisses and the occasional, random, ‘Good boy, Sunshine’, Justin was a writhing, needy mess. His rock hard cock was trapped between his belly and the seat of the chair and all he could do was frot against the fabric with little humping motions between spanks, but it wasn’t nearly enough to give him the release he craved. After the last ‘Mine!’, Justin could no longer hold back.

 

“Brian. Please, Brian. I need . . . I need . . .” His mind wasn’t clear enough to form the words to actually tell his lover what he needed, but Brian already knew.

 

“I know, Sunshine. I know what you need. I need it too. You need me to fuck you. Isn't that right?” Brian was already pressing his own hard cock up against the delightfully red and heated flesh of Justin’s well-spanked rear.

 

“YES! Yes, Brian. Please! Please fuck me. Please,” Justin wasn’t even sure what he was saying anymore as he plead with Brian for the only thing that could save him now.

 

Brian had a condom in hand already. Thirty seconds later he had the chair tipped sideways in order to raise Justin’s rear to a ready height and was pressing slowly into that perfect posterior. Justin pulled in a deep hissing breath at the unexpected yet highly anticipated entry. Since he was still tied to the chair, he couldn’t do anything other than moan. And he did a LOT of that since the interesting new angle he was being fucked at, with his body draped over the chair and then tipped forward, caused pressure in new and unusual places inside him. Not to mention the fact that Brian didn’t seem to be in any hurry at all. The pace was relentless and pounding but so slow that Justin knew he would be screaming before the end of it.

 

Hours, days, maybe months later - Justin had lost the ability to comprehend linear time measurements some while back - the pulsing, shaking, moaning lump of flesh that was all that was left of the boy once known as Justin Taylor felt the world below him tilting and a moment later the ties that had secured his legs and arms to the chair were released. He still hadn’t come but he had passed beyond the sensation of pain. He couldn’t have walked or even moved though without help. Thankfully, large, strong arms gathered him up and held him as he floated through the air. And some time later, he felt something soft and supportive underneath him, before the arms retreated.

 

“I’m going to take off the blindfold now, Sunshine,” Brian’s sultry baritone voice broke through the floating waves of bliss which surrounded Justin. “I want to look into your beautiful eyes when you finally cum for me.” Justin mewled something that was probably close enough to agreement because a moment later he was looking up into the swirling brown and gold and green of Brian’s eyes.

 

Justin’s eyes glazed with tears at the sight. He’d never seen anything more beautiful than Brian right at that moment. He wrapped his arms and legs around Brian’s body trying to get closer than physics would actually allow.

 

“I know, Sunshine. I know,” Brian crooned and petted the sweaty blond hair, which only increased the needy whimpering noises.

 

Brian quickly realized that the only thing that he could do for his Sunshine was get on with it. So he did - sliding his latex covered cock back into the needy boy’s ass. Then he started rocking slowly, gliding in and out and building up the heat between them once again. They were looking into each other’s eyes - seeing caring, acceptance and trust. Almost immediately Brian could feel Justin’s balls tightening and he backed off again, still not wanting this to end.

 

Leaning down, Brian ran his tongue across Justin’s pouty lips, whispering, “not yet, Sunshine. Not yet. I want this to last. I want this to be the most amazing fuck you’ll ever have in your entire life.”

 

Justin moaned, knowing that he was in for an even longer ride, but feeling so good that, as long as his hot stud kept kissing and licking his lips that way, he didn’t mind in the least. Meanwhile, Brian continued to thrust into Justin, continually changing up his angle and pace, and keeping Justin hanging on the edge. By now Justin was beyond begging for an end the torture, and couldn’t even form words.

 

An unmeasured time later, finally sensing that his Sunshine was ready and knowing what he wanted to happen next, Brian started thrusting harder.

 

He kissed Justin and whispered in his ear, “It’s time, Sunshine. I want you to cum for me. Show me that you’re really all MINE!”

 

When Justin heard that last ‘Mine’, knowing that this was Brian’s way of claiming him, he came explosively, screaming Brian’s name. At the same time, his ass clamped down on Brian and milked his lover’s long-overdue release out of him with a gut rumbling groan. Their orgasms blazed through them and burned out any last remnant of self-doubt or distress. Then, all that was left were the pure, empty husks of their sated bodies and the cool rush of endorphins that languidly put out the fire while they took a few minutes to just hold each other and wallow in the amazing sensations they were both feeling.

 

Justin’s lips seemed to come alive before the rest of him. They immediately set in to mindlessly kiss whatever part of Brian they could reach. Brian’s lips must have rebooted as well, since he was soon kissing back. Eventually their hands joined in the party and then, as unlikely as it would have seemed considering the power of that last orgasm, after a few more minutes of making out, both of them were hard again. Without letting go of Brian or Brian’s lips, Justin blindly groped in the drawer beside the bed and soon located the stimulator gloves. With those resting on the bed beside him, Justin found the silk tie that Brian had been using to blindfold him earlier. With a questioning look and a mischievous smile, Justin showed the tie to Brian, hoping that he would be okay with it. Brian let out a low chuckle and reached for the scarf - tying it around his head himself - showing Justin just how much he trusted him. Then Brian, apparently having exorcised his prior demons and worked through his moment of vulnerability, rolled them over so he was lying on his back with Justin on top, letting the Boy Toy be The Man now.

 

Justin put the gloves on, flipped the activation switch and started running his hands lightly over Brian’s chest, making the brunet shiver and moan at the sensation. Justin slowly moved his hands lower and lower, over nipples, abs, navel and hips. When he’d reached the level he’d been aiming for, he placing his gloved hands on either side of Brian’s pubes, not touching his cock, and pressed down more firmly. Brian moaned and bucked at the sensation. His cock was as hard as steel and throbbing despite the fact that it wasn’t even being touched.

 

“Sunshine, please tell me that I’m going to get to feel your hard, beautiful cock inside me soon”, Brian practically begged his blond lover.

 

“Just relax and let me take care of YOU for a change, Big Guy. You’ll get what you need. Trust me,” Justin purred.

 

Brian moaned. He wasn’t used to letting someone else take over - not in bed or anywhere else in his life - but he knew he could trust his Sunshine. And he wanted this so much. So much more than he’d ever been willing to admit before. But Justin made him feel so good. So cherished. He made Brian think that it was okay to let himself be open and vulnerable . . . at least some of the time. So he simply laid back and allowed his Sunshine to continue. To tease him. To play. And Brian closed his eyes and simply let himself enjoy the experience.

 

Justin noticed the relaxation that signalled Brian’s emotional surrender and smiled. Fuck! He loved this man so much. And he thoroughly intended to show him. Accordingly, he began to run his gloved hands over Brian’s balls and then back to his perineum where he pressed one firm finger. Brian bucked up hard and almost came but Justin quickly moved his hands away, happy to return the favor of prolonging Brian’s torture. Brian was already at the point where he would happily beg, promise, or whatever else it took to finally get Justin’s cock inside him.

 

Justin finally took pity on his stud, sliding one hand out of its glove and pumping out some lube onto his fingers. After warming it briefly, he slowly inserted a finger into Brian’s throbbing pucker. Pushing in all the way, Justin felt Brian’s ass pulling him in deeper, and immediately proceeded to add a second and then a third finger, scissoring them and working the muscles thoroughly because, since he didn’t bottom often, Brian was still so incredibly tight.

 

When Brian was finally ready, Justin donned a condom and wrapped Brian’s legs around his waist. Brian was still just lying there compliantly, only muttering occasional pleas to hurry the fuck up. That made Justin grin even wider but he did eventually capitulate, entering Brian with a slow, controlled pressure and stretching him further with his thick cock. It didn’t take Justin long before he was thrusting slowly, hitting Brian’s sweet spot dead on and making Brian moan loudly. Justin took his time, but it wasn’t easy to go slow - just being inside Brian was so mind blowing that he could barely rein in his own release. Taking a deep breath, Justin pulled almost all the way out and then started to push in very slowly, allowing Brian to feel every inch of the hot and hard cock his lover was slipping into him.

 

Brian was beside himself by this point. He was reeling under an onslaught of feelings that he’d only just barely begun to admit - lust, love, trust, even joy at what his twink was doing to him. He wasn’t sure if it was just the pounding in his ass or the way the younger man was still stroking his dick with that stim glove set on low, but he thought this just might be the best fuck of his entire long and very experienced life.

 

Then Justin started kissing Brian, running his tongue across Brian’s lips, nipping at them and demanding entrance. Brian opened to him immediately, greedy for those sweet, reassuring kisses, sensing somehow that they said much more than any kisses he’d tasted before. And if this was what that love thing was all about, Brian thought he could definitely live with it.

 

The kisses didn’t satisfy for long though. He needed more. He needed to cum. Brian started to reach for his cock, causing Justin to slap his hand away.

 

“I want you to come just from my cock and my voice” Justin commanded.

 

“Fuck you, Sunshine.” Brian cursed, not willing to beg even then, but underneath it all they could both hear that current of trust and now acceptance. “I need to come before I explode.”

 

Justin giggled at the squirming brunet. He looked down at Brian’s beautiful cock and noticed that it had turned an interesting shade of purple. His was in almost the same condition. It was obviously time to move things along.

 

“Okay, my Big Bad Stud. Let’s see if we can end this together,” Justin conceded, speeding up his thrusting while applying constant stimulation to Brian’s prostate from both the inside and the outside. It was more than enough. Brian felt the sweet clenching in his gut as his body began to shudder and shake right as Justin demanded, “Now, Brian. NOW!” Within five strokes they both came, shouting out each other’s names.

 

As they were finally drifting off to sleep, still tangled in a wet, sticky, sex-scented heap, Brian heard Justin whisper, “I love you, my beautiful, hot stud”.

 

“You too, Sunshine.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/11/15 - Once again I need to thank Charleen for helping me write a big portion of Brian's deep introspections. And credit for helping out with the sex scene goes to Lorie. (With a special Thanks to my "secret inspiration" on the chair bondage part - you know who you are!!!!!) And thank you to all who come by the online site to support me while I race on towards the final chapter of this story. TAG


	59. Loose Ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Summer of Sin is all but over. Just need to gather together all those loose ends . . . Enjoy! TAG

 

 

Chapter 59 - Loose Ends. (Wednesday, August 31st).

  
  


Justin and Brian pulled up outside the Residence in the limo that Ted had provided for the night. For the past two weeks they had been holed up in Brian’s loft, only venturing out for food when needed. Neither was really ready to face the world. In fact, they were even balking at the necessity of wearing clothing again - although one of their infrequent forays outside had included Brian taking Justin to his favorite tailor in order to have a brand new Armani suit fitted for the boy. Which meant that both of them were dressed to kill tonight.

 

So far the living together thing had been a breeze. Well, that was probably because they’d turned all the phones off and refused to answer the door. Brian had even gone so far as to have the locks on the loft changed the same day they’d left the Residence. The only contact they’d had with the outside world was Brian calling into work to tell them he was quitting, Justin calling PIFA to confirm his enrollment for the fall term which started in September and the occasional delivery boy - a couple of which they’d dined on along with the food that had been delivered. Tonight though marked the beginning of the end. Starting tomorrow it was back to reality and the real world hassles that went along with it.

 

“You ready for this, Sunshine?” Brian asked before he pulled the handle that would open the door and expose them to the world.

 

“Fuck no! But it’s not like we have a choice now, is it?” Justin offered, leaning in for one last kiss before Brian opened the door to the world. “We can’t just hide out in your loft forever can we?”

 

“We could try,” Brian posited, looking nervous.

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure one of those papers we signed with Ted the other day said we had to make this big appearance in order to get our money. So, let’s just get it over with, okay?” Justin squeezed Brian’s knee and then patted the inside of his thigh with a waggled brow that he’d learned from Brian himself. “Come on. It’ll be fun to see all the guys again, right? And if gets to be too much, I’ll blow you in the bathroom.”

 

Brian chuckled at his twink and that voracious sexual appetite. If Justin wasn’t the perfect man for him, Brian didn’t know who was. Only his Sunshine would have been able to cajole him out of the nervous funk he’d been in all evening and have Brian laughing instead.

 

“Fine, Sunshine. But I’m holding you to that promise. Cause I haven’t had a good blow job in . . .” Brian looked at his watch, “at least two hours now.”

 

“Ohhhhhh! You poor baby,” Justin teased. “How could I have ever been so neglectful?”

 

“I have no idea. But things are getting serious, you know,” Brian’s anxious body language was now completely replaced by the easy jocularity and snark that Justin prefered.

 

“Well, we better hurry then,” Justin crawled over Brian’s lap so he could reach for the door handle himself - leaving yet another kiss on Brian’s raspberry red lips in the process. “Let’s get in there. Say our hellos. And meet in the Master Bath upstairs in say . . . ten minutes? That should give the rest of them plenty of time for their initial fawning over and worshiping of us. Do you think you can hold on that long, Big Guy?”

 

“Yeah . . . I think I can probably hold out ten minutes, Sunshine,” Brian replied and goosed that perfect bubble butt that was now waving in front of him as Justin prepared to get out of the car.

 

*Aaaaiiiiiiii* The Twink jumped but didn’t say anything about the goosing. “Good. So, let’s do this thing . . .” Justin winked at Brian and then finally opened the door.

 

It felt almost like they were movie stars attending a premier or something. The front steps of the Residence had been swathed with a long red carpet that came all the way down to the curb where their limo had pulled up. As soon as Justin and then Brian stepped out of the car there were dozens of cameras that started flashing at them - despite the fact that this was supposed to be a private party and nobody was really supposed to know it’s location, it seemed that they’d garnered a lot of rather zealous fans. Luckily Ted’s security staff seemed to have things under control and the path from the limo to the door was clear. Brian grabbed Justin’s hand and the two of them bravely trod the red carpeted path up the stairs to the doorway where Ted was waiting for them.

“Brian! Justin! It’s about time. We would have come down and physically rousted you from the limo but we weren’t sure if you were done yet . . .” Ted teased as he slapped Brian on the shoulder and then hugged Justin in greeting.

 

“Good thing you waited, Theodore,” Brian replied with his characteristic tongue in cheek smile. “You wouldn’t want to catch us NAKED or anything, right?”

 

“Heaven forbid!” Ted manufactured a ‘shocked’ look and they all chuckled. “But, since we ARE in a mixed crowd tonight, I think we’ll have to leave any reunion sex scenes off camera. Hmmmmm. Although that does give me ideas for a sequel to the Summer of Sin . . .”

 

“No way, Theodore! Keep your dirty mind out of my pants. Now that I’ve got them back on, I’m not letting YOU get me out of them again for anything. Not even ANOTHER million dollars,” Brian insisted and pulled Justin closer to his side as they turned to follow Ted into the house.

 

“But what about all your fans, Brian? They already miss you and Justin. You should see the emails I get every day begging to have you back,” Ted was only half teasing at this point - he really would love to find a way to get his two biggest stars back in front of his cameras, but if he knew Brian, that was likely to be a very long shot.

 

“If my FANS would quit whacking off on the couch and go out and have real sex themselves, they wouldn’t need my dick or Sunshine’s ass to get off,” Brian replied with his usual bluntness.

 

And Brian might have continued in that vein if they hadn’t been swamped with people greeting them as they finally walked through the entrance door of the Residence and everyone inside saw them. At first it was such chaos that it was difficult to even distinguish between the faces of everyone calling their names, reaching out to touch them or trying to get their attention. Justin instinctively took a step backwards into the protective circle of Brian’s strong arms. Brian grabbed hold of his boy and held on tight, hoping the tide of well wishers would ebb quickly.

 

“HEY! BACK THE FUCK OFF!” A very loud, and very welcome, familiar voice shouted over the roar of the crowd surrounding them right before a large and brawny arm shouldered its way through the crowd. “Shit, people. Give Brian and Justin some breathing room, why don’t you? Now, everyone take two giant steps backwards. They can’t even see who’s who with you all up in their faces like this.”

 

“Hey, Campbell. Good to see you,” Brian smiled at the big Dom who thankfully was taking charge of the situation.

 

“Good to see you too, Kinney. And you, as well, Justin,” the burly man smiled at them indulgently as he nonchalantly shoved back another of the teeming group around Brian and Justin.

 

Campbell was dressed in all his Dom best for tonight’s event, complete with leather pants, leather gloves, a muir cap and tight leather armbands that showed off his bulging biceps to good effect. Standing right behind Campbell, looking as imperturbable as ever, was a likewise leather-panted Paal. The tall thin Indian man looked happy and healthy, dressed only in his tight leather pants and nothing else except for the sterling silver collar around his neck.

 

 

“Paal! Hey there! It’s so great to see you,” Justin gushed and stepped forward to give the man a hug.

 

Paal quickly looked to Campbell, who nodded with a smile, before he moved forward and embraced Justin in a tight hug. “It is so very good to see you again, Cupcake. I am very happy that you won. You and Brian deserve it.”

 

“Thanks, Paal. But look at you! You look good. And happy! How is everything going for you and Campbell,” Justin raved, holding Paal at arms length so he could get a better look.

 

“I am indeed very happy. My master is an incredible man. He has been so good to me. I can not even begin to tell you how wonderful things have been since I left here. And we owe it all to our friend, Brian, for bringing us together.” Paal beamed at the big stud who was trying to look away, come up with some way to change the topic of conversation, or at least find a distraction so he wouldn’t be forced to accept the Indian’s gratitude.

 

“Just say, ‘You’re welcome’ and ‘I’m glad it worked out’,” Justin directed Brian before his partner could get even more uncomfortable.

 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad it worked out,” Brian repeated in a bland voice like an automaton. “How was that, Sunshine?” he asked his giggling blond with a snarky grin.

 

“It needs some work but for now it’ll do.” Justin replied.

 

Brian was just about to say something even more snarky to his teasing little toy boy, when Justin glimpsed another familiar face through the crowd, squealed loudly and went barrelling off through the sea of onlookers at a trot.

 

“MAL!” Justin yelled and launched himself into the air about three feet away from where Malik had been standing. Luckily, Malik had just enough time to brace himself before the human limpet attached himself to Mal’s chest, arms and legs wrapped around the stocky compact body so tightly he could hardly breathe, and lips kissing him all over his face. “Shit, Mal! I’ve missed you so much!” Justin admitted in between kisses.

 

“Damn, Cupcake! I missed you too, but it’s only been about three weeks. Not decades. You probably should at least let me breathe long enough to say hello back, you know.” Malik was laughing and kissing him right back, though, in spite of his complaints.

“Malik. It’s good to see you,” Brian added, reaching around Justin, hooking his hand around the back of Mal’s neck and pulling the whole Malik/Justin bundle up towards him so he too could claim a nice long kiss from those full, dark, pouty lips that he’d missed as well. “Don’t go running off tonight before we get a chance to talk, Mal. Sunshine and I have a proposal for you,” Brian added, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Now, Sunshine, climb down off there. You can’t go glomming on people like that when you’re wearing Armani. It’s just not done. And you’re going to wrinkle both your suit and Mal’s.” Brian ordered as he helped to peel Justin’s death grip off of Mal’s body.

 

“Sorry,” Justin blushed a bright pink when he finally realized that the whole room had gone silent watching his little spectacle. “I’m just really, really glad to see you, Mal.”

 

“No biggie! The feeling is mutual, Cupcake,” Malik grinned at the younger man with evident affection and held out his hand so that at least they could still be touching even if they weren’t still hugged up.

 

“Hey, Mal, stop hogging the Cupcake!” Another familiar voice boomed at them as Justin turned around to find another pair of friends.

 

“Kerek! Dane! Shit! Come over here and get hugged you guys!” Justin screeched as he pulled Mal after him towards the new couple for hello hugs and kisses.

 

“Wow, Kerek! Look at you! Nice haircut. You look almost respectable,” Brian added his comment and offered his hand to the tall, svelte black man dressed in a comfortable looking brown pullover and a warm brown leather jacket.

 

“Fuck you, Kinney,” Kerek shot back, ignoring the hand and instead pulling Brian into a hug.

 

As soon Brian managed to extricate himself from Kerek’s grip, he was seized from behind by two gigantic arms and lifted off his feet in a tremendous bear hug. “Bet you missed ME, didn’t you, Little Guy!” a giant voice boomed out, almost loud enough to cause Brian some serious hearing loss.

 

“Fuck, Dane! Put me down, you big oaf!” Brian commanded, but with a big smile on his face nonetheless. “You’re wrinkling the Armani!”  

 

*HAH* Dane’s big laugh was as large and booming as the rest of him. “Well, fine. Be that way. But I’m sure that our Cupcake won’t care if I wrinkle him a bit!”

 

Dane dropped Brian - who staggered a little before he managed to regain his balance - and moved around the brunet to the little blond who was holding out his arms in a welcoming gesture. Dane scooped Justin up in one easy motion, holding him about two feet off the ground and kissing him soundly. Justin was eagerly returning the kiss, with just a little too much tongue apparently for Kerek’s comfort.

 

“Down boy. Down!” Kerek came up and started peeling Justin’s hands off Dane’s back. “He’s taken now, Cupcake. And since I’m officially retired from my former profession, I find I’ve become just a little possessive. So you’ll have to content yourself with just looking and no more touching.”

 

“Spoilsport!” Justin teased but obediently let go of his grip on the Big Blond Giant. “You both look really great, though! How’s your grandmother, Dane? And your brother?”

 

“Oma is doing pretty well, thankfully. She’s back in her assisted living place already. And Theo is back to being a little shit. Although he and Kerek seem to get along. In fact, they’ve taken to ganging up on me. I might have to move out and leave them both!” Dane grinned affectionately at Kerek as he said this, obviously still head-over-heels for his man no matter what he said.

 

“Hey! Theo only likes me because I’m better at playing Grand Theft Auto than you are!” Kerek bumped Dane with his shoulder.

 

“I’m really glad to hear everything’s back to normal for you, Dane. So, how’s the job hunt going, Ker?” Justin asked curiously.

 

“Over, thankfully,” Kerek grinned at Justin and then looked up at Brian. “This big heartless Stud over here didn’t tell you what he did?” Justin looked from Kerek to Brian with confusion on his face and shook his head. “Our Big Bad Brian here apparently pulled some strings and got me an interview with the owners of Babylon. You’re now looking at their newest Club Manager!” Kerek huffed on his nails and then pretended to polish them against the hem of his shirt.

 

“That’s excellent! That’s the perfect job for you, Kerek!” Justin was thrilled with this surprising news. “And, no, Brian didn’t tell me that he’d done that . . . but it doesn’t surprise me.” Justin pulled Kerek in close and added in a stage whisper, “you’d never know it to look at him, but he’s really a big old softie!”

 

“What have I told you about using the word ‘soft’ in any context involving me, Sunshine,” Brian growled, adding a light swack to Justin’s rear for emphasis.

 

“That you’d punish me if I ever did it again . . .” Justin looked at Brian with an expectant gleam in his eyes and that heart-stoppingly brilliant smile on his impish face.

 

“You’re too easy, Sunshine,” Brian was grinning almost as brightly - the two men on the verge of getting lost in each other’s eyes - as if the rest of the room had suddenly disappeared.

 

“So, Cupcake and the Big Bad! Who’d a thunk you two would be our winners?” Kerek spoke up and interrupted the moment before Brian and Justin got too distracted. “What’s the plan for all your moola, you two?”

 

“Uh, uh, uh . . .” Ted intervened before Brian could answer, stepping into the throng of former House Boys and pulling the two winners out of the group. “That’s all going to be part of the big announcements coming up. You’ll have to wait just a little while longer to hear the answer to that question. Now, you boys stop monopolizing our guests of honor. Go mingle and let me take Brian and Justin over to say hello their other guests, okay?”

 

Ted took a firm grip on Brian’s shoulder and started to tug him towards the far side of the Greatroom. Brian grabbed hold of Justin’s hand and Justin grabbed Malik’s hand in turn - Justin didn’t want to lose Malik just yet and they really hadn’t had any chance to talk. But, as soon as they were clear of the crowd of House Boys, and Brian could see the new group of people Ted was towing him towards, the Stud groaned. Gathered together at the far end of the room were all of Brian’s Liberty Avenue family and friends, just waiting for an opportunity to pounce on him.

 

“Fuck!” He knew this was coming, but that didn’t mean that Brian was happy about it. “Get ready for the Spanish Inquisition, Sunshine,” Brian whispered to the little blond trailing behind him.

 

“Brian!” Several voices called his name all at the same time. Brian put on his most obsequious grin, gripped Justin’s hand even tighter and stepped up to greet his family.

 

“Hey!” Brian didn’t know what to say next so he just stood there and waited, knowing this crew would take care of that minor difficulty.

 

“Brian! Come over here and give me a big hug, you Asshole! We haven’t seen you in three months and all we get is a ‘hey!’” Debbie started in immediately, her large personality and loud voice immediately obscuring the others waiting to greet him, as she zeroed in on him with an enormous bear hug and a red-lipsticky kiss on his cheek. Brian half-hugged her back, never letting go of Justin’s hand, as if he might drown if he relinquished that life-line. “You look good, Brian! Really good! I guess a summer of endless sex is just what you needed - which isn’t to say that you wouldn’t have had just the same even if you hadn’t been in Ted’s game. Am I right? Hah!”

 

“Hey, Deb,” Brian replied briefly as he wiped the red stain he knew would be there off his cheek with his thumb. “Guys . . .”

 

Brian was just about to introduce Justin and Malik when he was grabbed around the neck in an almost vicious stranglehold from the side. “Brian! Shit! We all missed you so much! I’m so glad this summer is over and we get you back again!” Michael gushed and then grabbed Brian’s chin, turning the bigger man’s face to his and planting a much-too-possessive kiss on Brian’s lips while everyone else looked on with astonishment.

 

“Fuck! Get the hell off me, Mikey!” Brian spat as soon as he could get his mouth free, grappling with his free hand to try and dislodge Michael from around his neck.

 

“But, Brian, I missed you. We haven’t seen each other all summer . . .” Michael whined and held on to Brian’s neck even tighter.

 

Before Brian could say anything more, Justin had dropped Brian and Malik’s hands, moved around to the other side of his partner and reached up to grab Mikey’s wrist in a strong hold. “You heard him, Michael!” Justin said, infusing the name with so much disdain and venom that it made everyone else around them cringe - except for Michael, himself, who seemed not to have even registered the blond’s presence yet. “You have exactly ten seconds to get your slimy fucking hands and whiney mouth off MY, Stud! If you want to keep your hands, that is. Because if you don’t move them, I’ll take care of those touchy-feely hands for you - permanently - and I don’t think you want to try eating without hands, now do you?”  

 

Michael finally looked around and noticed not only the irate and scowling little blond, but behind Justin was a frowning, stocky young black man and behind him was a towering giant-sized frowning blond guy . . . Michael released his arms from around Brian’s neck and took a step back. He looked around with a bewildered look on his face. He was truly surprised by the level of animosity directed at him from all sides. Michael looked up to Brian, expecting his best friend to rush in and tell these usurpers off - to protect him the way Brian had always done ever since they were kids. But Brian was looking at him with condescending contempt.

 

Ted, mindful of avoiding a scene and luckily already prepared for just this type of behavior from Michael, moved around behind his long-time friend. “Hey, Michael. Let’s give Brian a chance to say hello to everyone else. I’m sure he’ll have more time to talk to you later,” Ted swiftly and assuredly moved Michael away from Brian and his protective posse of House Boys.

 

 

Michael let himself be hustled away, with only one or two lingering glances back at Brian and the odious little blond who was probably the cause of his friend’s lack of concern. He was still smarting that his Yosemite Sam-like reputation-saving tactics from earlier in the summer hadn’t worked and that he was no closer to having Brian disassociate himself from that blond usurper. Michael had been brooding over that prior confrontation for weeks.

 

Back when he’d first followed Ted to the Residence and crashed the game, Michael had been so confident that Brian would listen to him and immediately take his advice to heart. But he had walked in there with his verbal guns blazing . . . only to be shot down by an outspoken teenager and made to look like a fool. Brian didn’t even seem to care how well-meaning his purpose was. That whole thing had just backfired. And instead of Brian being grateful that his friend had been looking out for him while he’d been gone, Brian had ceased all contact. There had been no phone calls, no emails, no messages or apologies . . . NOTHING! Even Ted was angry at him after his visit to the Residence, and although they had eventually made up, it still wasn’t the same between them - something else he could blame on the interfering blond brat. Ted had subsequently refused to pass messages to Brian for him or intercede on his behalf in any way.

 

Which was why Michael was so excited when Ted told him that he was going to be allowed to come to this party tonight. Finally, he’d get to see Brian and talk some sense into him. Michael was sure that, as soon as he had a chance to explain things to Brian, his friend would understand and everything would go back to the way it had always been. Hopefully without that cunning little blond fucker in the picture. But Michael figured there was plenty of time for that. The night was just getting started. He would just have to keep his eyes open, bide his time and wait for an opportunity to get to Brian when the blond boy toy wasn’t around.

 

So, feeling a little neglected but resigned, Michael willingly let Ted pull him away from Brian over towards another group of people. Michael didn’t know most of the people in this little clique. A couple of them looked vaguely familiar, but most of the group seemed to be dressed in leather and that really had never been Michael’s thing. What was funny was that Ted - his boring accountant friend - seemed to feel right at home amongst the Leather Daddies and their slave boys. Ted himself was dressed up tonight in some sort of leather harness contraption he would never have suspected the accountant even owned.

 

Michael watched as Ted walked over to a tall, masked, muscular man, greeted him as ‘Dale’, gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered something in his ear. Ted then waved for Michael to come over, and he complied, a little nervously. Ted introduced Michael to the man, presenting him as Dale Wexler or ‘Mr. Leather’ to his friends.

 

“So, Michael, are you wearing that little party favor I gave you?” Ted bent over and whispered into his friend’s ear, nudging him with an elbow in the side as if they were sharing a joke.

 

“Yeah . . . but I gotta tell you, Ted, this thing isn’t the most comfortable . . . Are you sure Brian told you to give this to me and have me wear it tonight? I don’t see the point. Especially if he’s not going to even talk to me,” Michael shifted a little uncomfortably, reaching down as inconspicuously as possible to rearrange his cock in his pants and wincing a little as he again noted the way his pants were bulging out at the crotch.

 

Michael had originally balked when Ted had showed up at his apartment, ostensibly to offer him a ride to the party, and handed him the weird looking, bulky black cock ring gadget. Michael had never really been into cock rings, although he knew that both Emmett and Ted wore them regularly when they’d go out dancing or clubbing, claiming that they enjoyed the added stimulation when they were having sex or even just frotting against someone. And the cock ring that Ted had given him looked stranger than most. He’d asked Ted about the little wire thing at the bottom and why it was so bulky, but Ted had craftily put him off and told him only that it was a present from Brian, who’d asked that he wear it to the party tonight as a sort of ‘party favor’. Ted said that everyone who attended was getting one - something about free samples from a sponsor. When Michael tried to protest further, Ted had simply grabbed at his pants and started unzipping the fly himself. Michael swatted Ted’s hands away, turned his back modestly and put the thing on - it was the only thing he could do if he wanted to keep Ted’s pushy hands out of his pants.

 

Michael had regretted caving in almost immediately. The cumbersome cock ring was not at all comfortable and it made his pants gape funny. If there had been any time, he would have taken the thing off. But, almost as soon as they arrived at the Residence, his mother had taken him in hand and he hadn’t had a chance yet to get off by himself.

 

“Trust me. There’s a very IMPORTANT point to you wearing that, tonight of all nights. Isn’t there, Master?” Ted smiled mischievously and turned to look up at Mr. Leather.

 

“Yes, indeed, there is, Digit!” Mr. Leather replied, patting Ted on the shoulder before moving in close to Michael - closer than Michael would normally feel comfortable with. “Digit tells me that you have a bit of a problem with a run-on mouth, Michael. From what I hear, that mouth of yours has been getting you into a lot of trouble lately too. Which is a shame, because it’s such a pretty mouth. It should be used for more pleasant things than whining and complaining. An adorable, tasty little morsel like you shouldn’t be using your mouth for such nasty things. Don’t you agree, Dumpling?”

 

Michael was about to protest - he didn’t whine and even if he did who the fuck was this bozo to be telling him off about it . . . When all of a sudden he felt a wicked little zap of electricity shocking his balls as the cock ring he was wearing began to vibrate. Michael yelped and reached down to grab at his pants, intent on getting that thing off him immediately.

 

“Uh un! Hands off!” Mr. Leather ordered, slapping Michael’s hands downward just as the painful stinging feeling escalated to a crescendo.

 

“What the fuck!” Michael yelled, causing heads from all over the room to turn in his direction.

 

“Touch your pants again and I turn it up all the way, Dumpling,” Mr. Leather advised, holding out a small remote control device so that Michael could finally see what it was that was causing him this pain. “If you promise to be good and not touch yourself, I’ll turn it off for the moment. Do I have your promise, Dumpling?”

 

Michael nodded dumbly and then sighed as both the vibrating and the stinging went away.

 

“Good Boy, Dumpling. Now, let me explain what’s going to happen here,” Mr. Leather said, putting his arm around Michael’s much smaller shoulders and walking him off towards the side of the room. “For the rest of tonight, Dumpling, I own you. We’re going to play some rather fun games and I’m confident that you’re going to like them. If you please me, you’ll be rewarded, and trust me that you’ll like MY rewards. But if you displease me, you will be punished. The cock ring is there to remind you to behave. You will get a shock every time you do anything that I disapprove of. Do you understand, Dumpling?”

 

“I’m not going to . . . *Arrggghhhh*” Michael felt a new zap to his genitals that was even stronger than the previous two and would have dropped to his knees if Ted and Mr. Leather hadn’t held him up by his elbows.

 

“Talking back to me is one of the things that displeases me, Dumpling. From now on you should answer with a simple, ‘Yes, Master’ or ‘No, Master’. Do you understand, Dumpling?”

 

Michael opened his mouth to protest again but noticed the big leather daddy holding up the remote and waving it in his face so he quickly changed his answer to, “Yes, Master.”

 

“Very good, Dumpling,” Mr. Leather praised him, and then reached out to caress the side of Michael’s face. “Very good. I think we’re going to get along swimmingly.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/12 /15 - Just couldn't tie up all my loose ends in one chapter. As usual I'm being ridiculously verbose here. Can't help it. There's still so much fun to be had. Now, moving on to the last chapter. And this time, I mean it. TAG


	60. More Loose Ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More loose ends that needed tying up here . . . Brian and Justin are finally confronted by all those family issues they've been avoiding all summer. But they handled it beautifully, of course. Enjoy! TAG

****

Chapter 60 - More Loose Ends. (Wednesday, August 31st - Continued).

****  
  


As soon as Ted had pulled Michael away - for what purpose, Brian hadn’t a clue - the rest of the group began chatting amicably again. Brian introduced his Liberty Avenue family to the House Boys. Debbie was thrilled to meet all of them and immediately started to mother them, demanding that they all come over for a big BBQ to celebrate the end of the summer and the end of the show. They were all summarily bullied into agreeing to attend and the date was set for that Sunday. Vic seemed almost as thrilled as Debbie to meet the boys, although Brian knew that was probably because Vic was such a dirty old man and enjoyed the eye candy. He was happily chatting with Campbell and Paal, though, so Brian didn’t think he could get up to too much trouble. Everyone, of course, already knew Emmett, alias “Fetch Dixon’, and even if they hadn’t, Em was acting his usual ebullient self and chatting up everyone in sight like they were long lost bosom buddies.

While Justin and Emmett were talking, Brian turned to greet the man who’d been waiting quietly behind Em until Brian had had time to speak to his family. “Adrien. How’s it going?” Brian offered his hand.

The young blond man was still messy and scruffy but looked slightly better groomed and even a bit better toned than when he’d left the Residence. He was definitely in better spirits and happily shook Brian’s hand.

“It’s been going great, actually, man,” Adrien answered with a carefree, Cali-boy smile. “Fetch . . . I mean, Emmett, sort of took me under his wing at the website and has taught me a ton. It’s been totally rad! The guys there are fantastic. We have a blast and Ted’s not too bad to work for even if you do get a bit tired of whacking off all day every day.”

“Good to hear. We were all concerned about the way you left the Residence. Glad you landed on your feet!” Brian replied sincerely.

“I’d say! But it’s all cool. I’m still hanging in there.” Adrien sounded like he was still a happy slacker, and content to stay that way, and Brian, with a newfound acceptance of things that life with Justin had engendered in him, was glad for Adrien.

“Hey, Bri! I’ve got someone here who’s really excited to see you,” Lindsey’s voice interrupted his conversation with Adrien, causing Brian to turn around towards the latecomers.

“Hey, Sonny Boy!” Brian was thrilled and surprised to see his son in Lindsey’s arms. “Come here and say hello to your old man, Gus.” Brian held his arms out and Lindsey eagerly placed the boy in them. “Wow. You’ve grown a ton this summer. Haven’t you?”

“Yeah, well, kids’ll do that when you disappear for three months,” Mel replied with more than a touch of bitterness in her voice.

“Mel. You promised to be nice  . . .” Lindsey muttered under her breath before turning back to Brian again. “Sorry we were late, Brian. We didn’t mean to miss your big entrance, but your son threw up on my blouse right as we were about to head out the door.”

“That’s okay. Sonny Boy probably just wanted to make his own entrance,” Brian was in too good a mood to care about Mel’s bitchiness or Lindsey’s obsequious fawning - he was just happy to hold his son finally after being separated for so long. “Hey there, little guy, I’ve got somebody important I want you to meet. Sunshine!” Brian called Justin over from where the boy was currently having his cheeks pinched by Debbie as she declared him, ‘Fucking Adorable!’ “Sunshine, I’d like you to meet my son, Gus. Sonny Boy, this is my Sunshine. But you can call him Justin.”

“It’s very nice to finally meet you, Gus,” Justin smiled and reached out to take hold of and shake the boy’s tiny hand, causing Gus to giggle and hide his face in the crook of Brian’s neck. “Shit, Brian. He looks just like you. Are you sure you didn’t just clone him?”

“Well, I’m sure. I was there when Lindsey popped him out,” Mel injected and held out her hand to shake Justin’s own. “Melanie Marcus. And you’re Justin Taylor. I’ve heard Lindsey going on and on about your painting all summer now. Congratulations on your upcoming show. Lindz is really excited about that.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Melanie,” Justin said, his voice just a tiny bit icier that it would normally be when he was meeting someone new, although Brian didn’t think anyone other than him would realize that. “I’m very excited about the show at the Bloom Gallery myself. I actually already started on two new pieces for the show this past week. I guess I was feeling inspired . . .” Justin winked over at Brian who chuckled but didn’t say anything in response. “Thank you for bringing Gus tonight. Brian’s been dying to see him.”

“Could have fooled us. You two have been out of here for two weeks now and I didn’t see Brian rushing over to see our son,” Melanie replied testily.

“He would have, if I hadn’t forced him to agree to take a little time for himself before jumping right back into the real world,” Justin’s tone got even frostier in response to Mel’s derogatory comment.

*Pfffttt* “What? You needed a vacation after taking the summer off so you could fuck?” Mel scoffed at Brian. “Poor Brian all fucked out and too worn out to see his son?”

“Actually, yes,” Justin responded for Brian, moving so that his body was facing Mel’s, chest to chest in an openly aggressive manner. “You know, it might have looked like all we did was fuck all summer long, but you have no idea how stressful it was to have to constantly perform and to be on display all day and night. We BOTH needed some time to ourselves, away from everyone, to decompress, before we had to deal with annoying, bitchy family and friends like you, Melanie.”

“What’s your fucking problem, kid? Can’t you take a little ribbing? That skin too soft and delicate? I’d say you’re going to have to toughen up a bit, Blondie,” Melanie attacked, her body language matching Justin’s for aggression.

“Well, I might look sweet, innocent, soft, and blond, but Brian knows just how hard I can get, and that’s all that really matters, right? How about you, though, Mel? You don’t look all that thick-skinned or hard-nosed to me either. Of course, I could be wrong. You might be just as hard as me. Perhaps you should pull out your dick and let’s have a look, Mel. Do you really have balls or are you just pretending to?” Justin smiled at Mel with such an innocent little grin, totally at odds with his words, that it was completely disconcerting

Ted stood off to the side damn near choking on his laughter. Mel had been his friend for years, but that didn’t mean her attitude towards Brian - among other things - didn’t sometimes grate on him. However, he figured he’d better put an end to this showdown between the little pitbull and the irate bull dyke since it was about to get downright nasty.

“Ahhhh . . . Mel. Justin. I see you two have met,” Ted said coming around to place a steadying hand on Justin’s shoulder.

“Yeah, we’ve met,” Melanie sneered. “Can’t say it’s been a pleasure, though. Apparently winning half a million dollars didn’t buy this little asshole a lick of class.”

“Yeah well he’s still deciding how to spend his winnings. Although, Mel, I can honestly tell you that Justin is class personified.” He leaned in closer so that only their little group could hear while the rest of the occupants of the room were left to wonder at the conversation taking place. “You see, Mel, Justin here is so classy that he prefers to do anything nasty or revealing anonymously.”

“What? Too afraid to be confronted? Sounds like he’s a pussy to me.”

“Quite the contrary, Mel,” Ted said. “It just so happens that when Justin recently came across a valuable bit of information, rather than expose it to the world, he simply sent an email to the parties involved and then left it alone.”

That brought Mel up short . . . although not for long. “What the fuck are you talking about, Ted?”

“Melanie, Lindsey, I would like you to meet The Shadow.” Ted took great pleasure in the announcement, as did Brian and Justin, who both stood there sporting identical sardonic smirks.

Mel and Lindz gasped simultaneously. They looked at each other and, in unison, whispered a repeat of the name they’d feared for the past couple of months - ‘The Shadow’ - with their eyes directed at the little blond placed firmly at Brian’s side.

“But . . . but . . . HOW? How the hell did you find out about something like that? Something over and done with a million years before you were even old enough to get your hands on a porn magazine?” Lindsey asked, her voice soft but full of curiosity and not a small touch of fear.

“It was simple really,” Justin affected his best WASP voice, his direct gaze encompassing both women. “Remember that threat you issued to Brian about taking Gus away from him - how you made the point that there’s no way to cover up something once it’s out there on the internet? Well I took advantage of that. And just Imagine my surprise when I came across that piece of hetero porn featuring one of my boyfriend’s son’s mothers. Well, I couldn’t sit back and just do nothing. That wouldn’t be the right thing to do at all. So I merely issued a warning - not to scare you, but to teach you the error of your sanctimonious, hypocritical, judgemental, asinine ways. I really DO hope it was educational.” Justin finished his insulting diatribe with the same bright smile Brian had used as the basis for his nickname.

“Damned little fucker . . . You do realized that blackmail is a crime, don’t you,” Mel wasn’t completely ready to back down even yet.

“Well, yes, it is . . . but since I didn’t ask for money or any other type of compensation, what I did wouldn’t be considered blackmail. Now would it, counsellor?” Justin shot back without blinking an eyelash. “In fact, I think what I did is analogous to say . . .  threatening Brian that if he didn’t drop out of the contest he wouldn’t be allowed to see his son anymore? Would you say that was blackmail? Because if what I did was a crime, so was what you did. And we don’t really want or need to go there, now do we?”

Mel growled deep in her throat but bit back the rejoinder that she wanted to throw out there. There was more to this little blond boy than at first met the eye. Mel looked around her and noted that there just happened to be a camera right above the spot where they were standing, it’s blinking red eye indicating that it was activated and recording this entire conversation. And, while Ted had told her earlier that this evening’s party wasn’t being broadcast live like the rest of the Summer of Sin had been, it was still undoubtedly going to be taped for later use on the website. If she really did get into an argument with this little brat, it would all be recorded and she didn’t want it to be used against her anytime in the future. So, despite her anger and newfound dislike of this insolent little pipsqueak, her lawyerly side cautioned her to bide her time and not say anything more now.

“Well, I’m sure that . . . We’ve already resolved that issue, Justin, so there’s not really any need to rehash our unpleasant misunderstanding. Right?” Lindsey had noticed her wife’s glance up at the camera and was equally uncomfortable pursuing that topic while on record like this.

Justin glanced back and saw the camera as well, “Makes you a bit nervous being recorded for posterity?”

“So, Brian, I bet you’re glad to be out of here for good,” Lindsey launched into an abrupt change of subject in an attempt to redirect the conversation to more pleasant areas. “We actually peeked in on Ted’s website and saw a bit of your last night here. It sounded like you two have some big plans. What have you been doing since then? I tried to call you a couple times but you weren’t answering your phone. Michael said there was no answer when he went by the loft and his key didn’t work either, so he figured you weren’t there.”

“Well, Justin and I were busy. As Sunshine mentioned, we were ‘decompressing’.” Brian replied with his usual carefree air. “And we had the locks changed. Now that Sunshine has moved in, I didn’t think we needed to have a bunch of random keys out there.”

“So, Justin’s moved in? Really? I didn’t think you’d go through with that, Brian,” Lindsey was quick to jump on the point that she’d wanted to pursue ever since Justin had used the word ‘Boyfriend’. “I mean, now that Justin has his own money, surely he can afford to get his own place. You’ve always liked your privacy. I wouldn’t think you’d want to actually LIVE with someone, Brian. I mean what with the way you trick and all . . .” Then Lindsey turned to Justin with a condescendingly smug look on her face. “I know that you might THINK you know our Brian, Justin, but I'm not sure you really understand. Brian’s always lived his life a certain way. He’s a free spirit. He’s really not the kind of person who should be tied down, you know. And he’s never been one to curb his, let’s say . . . tendencies to wander.”

“Tendencies to wander? HAH! Good one, Lindz,” Mel broke back into the conversation, laughing uproariously at that polite euphemism. “What my partner is trying to say, Justin, is that Brian is a fucking slut who will never settle down with one person and is categorically incapable of curbing his libido. He doesn’t even understand the word ‘Boyfriend’. In fact, I can’t believe his balls didn’t drop off at your mere mention of the word! And If you’re thinking that he’s changed or even willing to change, then think again!”

Right then, their little group discussion was interrupted by the return of Michael, who was being trailed by a stocky blond man that none of the group recognized. “Brian doesn’t do boyfriends. Or dates. Or even repeat fucks,” Michael stated matter-of-factly and then dropped to his knees with a low-pitched ‘unnnnnnooooowwwww’ noise.

“Don’t mind, Dumpling. He’s still in training,” the unknown leather-clad man said apologetically before he pulled Michael up to his feet again. “Now, Dumpling. You know it’s not polite to intrude in other people’s conversations, right?”

Michael looked at the man who had just zapped him and glared. But only for about two seconds before he experienced another painful zap to his genitals. He really wanted to protest. He knew that what he was saying was true and that Brian would never agree to this stupid blond brat calling him his ‘boyfriend’. But he also knew that if he said anything he’d get punished again and he couldn’t take much more of that. After a huge internal struggle, Michael forced himself to lower his chin and look at the ground compliantly.

“Yes, Master,” Michael said, his voice so low that very few heard him.

“That’s a good boy, Dumpling. You see, it’s not so hard to act appropriately in public. I’ll have you trained in no time, boy. Now, since you’ve been such a good boy, you get a reward. I think I’ll let you suck me off. Won’t that be fun? Come along now, Dumpling.” And the big leather daddy towed Michael away while the rest of the group just stood there watching in utter confusion about what had just gone down.

“Well, okay, Michael’s lost his fucking mind, but he’s not wrong,” Mel said, shaking off the weirdness of Michael’s behavior and immediately diving back into the prior conversation. “Brian DOESN’T do boyfriends. Or commitment. Basically, he’s just your garden variety whore . . .”

“Wow, and you call yourselves his friends? With friends like the lot of you, who needs enemies?” Justin jumped to his man’s defence. “I am more than aware of Brian’s penchant for variety. I personally enjoy a varied diet as well. That doesn’t in any way negate the fact that we’re now a couple and committed in our own way. I’m sure there’s more of a chance of you two cheating, even with all your talk of monogamy, than there is of Brian and I breaking up because of our mutual extracurricular activities. We’re not the type to deny ourselves and why should we? For your peace of mind, perhaps? Well fuck that! We’ll fuck who we want and when we want and we won’t sneak around about it. Can you two hypocritical cunts say the same?

Brian laughed. The more he was around Justin, the more fascinated he was by what he saw. Turning to the stunned faces of Mel and Lindsey, he instigated further. “Finally, silence! I can’t believe someone actually managed to shut the two of you up! But the ‘boy’ sure has you two there, huh? Glass houses, ladies . . .” Brian laughed mirthlessly but then figured that this was the perfect time to make one other revelation that he’d been planning.

Raising his voice so that the group of former House Boys who were still huddled on the other side of the room could hear, Brian hollered. “Hey, Mal! You up for a standing Thursday night date with me and Sunshine? We thought it would be a shame to let Threesome Thursdays die out seeing how much you loved that particular day of the week.”

“Brilliant idea, Big Guy! Count me in!” Malik yelled back with an ear-splitting grin.

“So, now that that’s settled, would you like to go back to talking about me like I wasn’t here again?” Brian asked, turning his attention back to the toddler in his arms and ignoring both the glares of his detractors and the beaming smile of his favorite blond.

Justin, who was totally riled up by this point and ready to lecture everyone present on the fact that exclusivity or lack thereof did not necessarily define a relationship, had just barely opened his mouth to respond when he felt a rather tentative tap on his shoulder and turned around to find . . . his best friend, Daphne, and his mother, Jennifer, standing there with confused and tense smiles.

“Daph? Mom? Wow! I didn’t . . . I didn’t know Ted had invited you . . . Wow!” Justin, the erudite and loquacious defender of all things queer and unconventional was momentarily stymied by the appearance of his childhood friend and his mother.  

“Well, if it isn’t Mother Taylor . . . Although from what I’ve heard you aren’t really much of a mother now, are you?.” Brian sneered, pulling a stunned Justin tighter against his side.

Jennifer was taken aback by the venom dripping from Brian’s tone. “I’m sorry. Do I . . . Do I know you? Justin, could I have a word?”

Justin snapped out of his stupor at the mention of his name. “Mom, Daphne, this is Brian . . . My BOYFRIEND. And, as for whether or not you can have a word, you should feel free to talk in front of him. Anything you have to say to me, I’m just going to tell Brian anyway so he may as well get it firsthand.”

“Brian? THIS is Brian?" Jennifer looked at the man with his arms around her son - the much older man - and then off towards the group of other House Boys. Brian saw her do a double take at Malik's back and then, with an uncomfortable frown, she turned back to her son. "Justin, we really need to talk, Honey. Could we please just have a moment . . . alone somewhere . . . I don’t think this . . . this setting . . . is quite appropriate . . .” She looked around a little bit, clearly uncomfortable with not only Brian but also the other occupants of the large house, most notably the group of leather clad BDSM types on the far side of the room. When Justin followed her line of sight, he saw some men making out while others were simply talking within their own circles.

“Forgive me if I seem a little confused but, exactly what about this setting makes you uncomfortable?” Brian asked already knowing the answer.

“It’s just that my son and I need to talk and I want him to . . . I want . . .”

“Well, see . . . that’s part of the problem right there, Mrs. Taylor. It’s not about what YOU want anymore. It should be about what JUSTIN wants. You gave up the right to have your wants matter when you allowed your prick of a husband to kick your son out of his childhood home. As far as I can tell, Justin has been making decisions just fine without your input for several months now. In fact, he made one very solid choice for himself which has left him financially independent. So, now, what YOU want no longer matters.”

“But . . . I just . . . I . . .  Justin . . .” Jennifer looked at her son, the boy who she still thought of as a small child and all of a sudden saw him as he really was - as an adult, a man, a part of a couple with this other man - and the realization almost crushed her.

This was not the child she’d raised and coddled. This was not the dependant little tow-headed toddler who had run to her for comfort and praise. This was not the youth who had come to her with scraped knees that needed kissing. This wasn’t even the angsty teen who had avoided her but at the same time needed the safe haven of her home in which to soothe his injured feelings. This, completely out of the blue, was a MAN. A creature she didn’t have the first clue how to deal with. She knew she’d been striving to produce just such a creature for the past eighteen years, but had never really thought about what she would do with him once he was fully formed. And now here he was and she was so confused about how to deal with him. She could no longer be his doting mother. But she wasn’t his peer or his friend either . . .  All of a sudden, Jennifer realized she no longer had a defined role in this person’s life and she was set adrift in the sea of parenthood . . .

“Mom . . .” Justin wasn’t sure what, exactly, he had meant to say to her. Thankfully, he was spared the need to say anything when Ted came up and started to pull him and Brian away, heading towards a roped off area set up around the spot where The Master’s portrait was hung.

“Sorry, folks. I’m afraid I need Brian and Justin for the big announcements. You can have them back in a few minutes. I promise,” Ted apologized but nonetheless pulled Brian, and therefore Justin who was still wrapped in Brian’s arms, away from their current audience.

Ted unhooked one of the velvet ropes that had kept the space around The Master’s portrait separated from the rest of the room. He dragged Brian and Justin into the space after him and then rehooked the dividing rope. It took a few minutes for the rest of the room to get quiet, but Ted and his entourage waited patiently for their attention.

“Welcome, everyone. I’m so glad to have all of you back with us to celebrate the end of [Jerk@work.net](mailto:Jerk@werk.com)’s first Summer of Sin!” Ted waited through the polite applause.

“This summer has exceeded our every expectation. The House Boys that participated in this competition were beyond compare and met all our Challenges with such amazing fortitude that the producers and I were literally amazed. I have never, in my whole life, seen better porn produced on any website . . .” Ted had to wipe away a bit of wetness out of the corner of his eye at that statement and everyone else paused to let the man recompose himself. “Sorry . . . But then again, no one could compare with our winners this year. Brian. Justin. You two embody everything that gay porn strives to encompass. You are both hot and sensual but you also took command of the summer and made it your own. You met the Challenges head on . . .  or dick on, as the case may be . . . and showed us just what it means to be a modern gay man. The two of you will serve as an inspiration for young gay men for decades to come.”

Ted almost lost it there, having to turn away to wipe at his eyes several times before he could continue. Justin felt compelled to pat the man’s shoulder compassionately. Brian just rolled his eyes and looked away.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what’s got into me . . .” Ted took a deep breath and then seemingly pulled himself together. “But, before I get to the part of tonight’s proceedings where I present the winners with their awards . . . I’d like to first introduce my partner in this endeavor. The inspiration behind the Summer of Sin. The man who was responsible for the majority of this year’s Challenges as well as a guiding light to me as I worked through the day-to-day struggles of making this competition work . . . And whom I now present to you. The Master of the Summer of Sin . . .”

Ted paused along with everyone in the room and probably the thousands of website viewers who would be watching the video produced from this evening’s footage. There was a palpable air of anticipation in the room. NOBODY was even breathing, the atmosphere was so tense, as a spotlight suddenly ignited and the spot in front of the main doors was illuminated while the rest of the room’s lights dimmed . . .

“The unmatchable, unadulterated, previously unrevealed and unknowable . . . Seymour Bhutz!”

There was a smattering of applause, but also a lot of confusion as the name didn’t mean a whole lot to anyone other than the seven House Boys who had been locked in the Residence for the summer. Everyone was looking around at each other, as if expecting the person next to them to know who Seymour Bhutz was. Nobody had a clue though. And so, eventually, all eyes drifted back towards the doorway where the spotlight was still shining.

And, about ten seconds later, the door began to creak open and the anticipation in the air caused goosebumps to rise on every body there. Until, finally, the door open all the way and there, standing in the doorway, was The Master . . .

“Todd? NO FUCKING WAY!” Brian was the first to come to his senses and spout his disbelief. “No way is 'Backroom Fucking Todd' The Master! That’s . . . That’s just such a rip off!”

“Hey, Brian!” Todd greeted his long-time friend and occasional fuck buddy with a little off-hand wave as he moved into the roped off area. “Justin. Nice to officially meet you! You guys did a remarkable job this summer. I really have to hand it to you. You totally exceeded my expectations. Especially you, Brian. I really thought the bottoming thing would sink you. Way to go!”

“But . . . But . . . But . . . The Master CAN’T be Todd . . .” Michael’s voice was heard from the far corner of the room, immediately followed by a loud *Arrrrgggghhhh* and the impact of knees hitting the floor, closely followed again by a withering whimper, wilting down to utter silence.

 

While the official awards ceremony part of the evening was going on across the room, Michael Novotny was having his own personal Come to Judgment moment. He had been playing Mr. Leather's little games for some time now, and while the occasional electrical zapping wasn't precisely fun, he had to admit, if only to himself, that the whole experience had in fact been a huge turn-on in many aspects. But he wasn't sure he was supposed to be enjoying this quite as much as he was.

Michael had always been attracted to older men, especially those with a forceful personality - which was exactly what this Dale person was. The big leather daddy struck some chord deep inside of him. And the way the man had been so completely attentive to Michael all night was also appealing in a strange way. Which was why he hadn't really objected to any of the things Mr. Leather had done so far.

Ever since the studly, leather-clad blond man had accosted him and asked - well, more like commanded - that Michael play with him, Michael had been struggling with this attraction. He would admit that the way Dale made his demands made Michael feel weak in the knees. And the way the man petted him and seemed to dote on him - even using that stupid pet name, Dumpling - gave Michael a little thrill. It made him feel wanted in a way he'd seldom experienced. It made him feel like he was the center of this man's attention. In fact, Michael had never felt more cared for or had anyone pay that much attention to him - not even any of his prior boyfriends. And since Brian had been absent from the gayborhood all summer, and Michael had consequently been feeling neglected and lonely, this much constant, unwavering attention was more than welcome now.

Of course, the one thing that did kind of chap his ass a bit, was the fact that Dale - or, should he say, his Master - was using the wicked little electrical cockring to control what Michael was or was not saying. Michael didn't take kindly to anybody trying to censor him in that way. But it seemed that everytime Michael started on a whining tirade about Brian and his fucking gold-digging twinkie, Dale would tap that remote control that he seemingly had no qualms about using as frequently as he possibly could, and Michael’s entire body would be zapped with a jolt of electricity. And if Michael tried to argue or repeat himself after the jolt had passed, Mr. Leather would press the damn thing again. And again. And again. Zapping him repeatedly until, a couple of times, Michael was just about to cum down his leg before his Master had finally, and abruptly, turned the stimulation off, denying him that final point of no return. But, in the end, Michael had been forced to comply, and had eventually quit commenting on what he thought was Brian's odd behavior or the bratty bubble butt blond who wouldn't leave Brian alone.

This had gone on all evening, with Ted looking on sporadically in utter amusement at Michael’s willingly helpless state. Unbeknownst to the short brunet, this had been Ted's plan all along. Frankly, Ted was fed up with his old friend and tired of dealing with Michael's hysterics, especially in light of all the trouble he’d caused over the summer. If, as it seemed apparent, Michael was unable to censor his own verbal diarrhea, then Ted thought a little behavior modification by way of negative reinforcement techniques was precisely in order. It was either that or having to listen to Michael complain all night - or worse, having him make some huge fucking scene - and Ted had been too busy dealing with the details of making the evening a success to want to deal with Michael too. So Dale had been instructed to not only keep Michael busy for the duration of the evening, but also given free rein to punish him until the annoying little whiner got the hint and shut up about Brian and Justin.

And to everyone's relief, except perhaps Michael's, the plan seemed to be working perfectly.

But, when Michael had acted out, yelling and almost disrupting the big awards announcements, Dale decided that his new trainee needed things kicked up a notch. He instructed his Dumpling to follow him and the two quietly made their way to the bathroom. Dale had already stashed a bag in there earlier in the evening, thinking that this might become necessary and wanting to be prepared. As soon as the reached the bathroom, Dale pulled the small leather satchel out from under the cupboard and handed it to Michael. Inside was a special outfit that Michael was directed to put on. Michael pulled out the pair of tight leather boy shorts and the leather harness that were identical to the outfits some of the other Slave boys were wearing.

“No fucking way,” Michael muttered to no one in particular. “You can’t fucking be serious. I can’t walk around like this.”

“You can and you will, Dumpling. Otherwise I will be very displeased. And you know what that means . . . Now, you have two choices, Dumpling, you can do what you've been told, which will please me and you'll be rewarded for being a good boy when the evening comes to an end. Or, you can try to fight me on this - not that you'll win, but it will annoy me quite a bit - and I'll punish you by keeping you so hard all night that you'll be ready to scream but without letting you come. At all. For the whole night. And I can keep this up for hours and hours, you know. So what'll it be, Dumpling,” Dale said with a low, almost purring voice.

“But . . . But . . . My mother and uncle are out there . . . and my friends,” Michael whined and immediately whimpered when a new wave of electricity wracked his body.

Dale continued to press the button on the remote, watching in sadistic glee as his submissive for the night writhed, barely able to stay on his feet. “What was that, Slave? Now, do you promise to get dressed? Or shall we keep discussing the matter further?” The deep baritone of his Master's voice made Michael shiver.

“Uhhnnn,” Michael whimpered but dropped the bag and started to pull off his shirt in obedience.

“No more arguments?” Dale breathed, smiling widely at the near-cowering man.

“No, Master," Michael replied, starting to unbutton his jeans.

“Good. I’ll be waiting for you outside. I'll expect you to join me, fully dressed, in five minutes. And don’t even THINK about removing the cock ring. I’ll be right outside the door.”

Michael felt the relief almost immediately as Dale exited the room but then jumped again just as quickly when he felt yet another zap to his genitals. "Just Checking," Michael heard through the closed bathroom door. Michael groaned. He couldn’t believe the predicament he'd somehow gotten himself into. But he didn't know what else to do, so he dropped his pants and donned the leather shorts first. They were a size too small and hugged his nuts uncomfortably, especially with that cock ring still adorning his prick. Next he put on the leather harness. The coolness of the metal clasps, which were positioned midway up the straps, made it impossible to keep his nipples from peaking. There were no shoes in the bag, so he assumed he'd be going barefoot. The only other item in there was a leather half-mask similar to those the servants at the Residence had been wearing all summer. He was tempted to display a little defiance at putting on the mask, but just when he was about to toss the thing back in the bag, he felt the electricity shoot straight to his balls again.

“Fuck!” He yelled.

“Put the mask on, Dumpling. And remember, you are not to think. That will always get you into trouble. I will do all your thinking for you. You only have to remember to obey me. Remember that and you'll be fine.”

Two minutes later, Michael emerged from the bathroom in his new outfit. He folded his arms petulantly across his chest and looked down at his bare feet, refusing to make eye contact with Mr. Leather but not saying anything. Then the tall blond Dom approached him and placed a bejeweled collar around Michael's neck indicating his ownership of the short brunet. Michael didn't bother to look up. Finally, Dale reached out for Michael’s hands next. Although a bit wary, the one thing his Master had told him early on in the evening was that Michael was to trust him. He had assured Michael that, as his Dom - even if it was only for the evening - he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. So, after another slight hesitation, Michael willingly offered Dale his hands.

"Good boy, Dumpling. See? You're learning to trust and obey and that makes me very pleased.” Dale petted Michael on the head before applying the handcuffs and then attaching them to a long chain. “These are just so you remain out of trouble, little slave boy. Now, let's go back to the party, shall we?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/13/15 - Credit for the majority of the Michael D/s scenes goes to Nichelle Wellesly and Jazzepoet - two great authors in their own rights - who stepped in to play in my story for a time. Thank you both for this fun! 
> 
> And as you probably already surmised, I'm STILL not done with this story! It just won't end! It just keeps going on and on and on . . . But in a good way, I hope. So, good news for those of you who weren't ready for the end of the summer cause there's still more fun to come. TAG


	61. All Tied Up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm sorry to say that our Summer of Sin has finally come to an end. A wonderful, erotic, sexy, fun end too . . . It's been a silce of summer fun, my friends. Go. Read. Enjoy! TAG

Chapter 61 - All Tied Up. (Wednesday, August 31st - Continued).

**  
  
**

Brian sighed and handed the giant fake cardboard check he'd been given as part of the awards ceremony over to a waiting servant. He was glad that part of the evening was over. Now if only the rest of the night would zoom by as quickly and relatively painlessly. But that was probably too much to ask. Especially since Michael was still around here somewhere and they hadn't really finished having it out with either Jennifer Taylor or the Munchers.

Brian politely shook hands with two more of Ted's apparently endless stream of sponsors and then looked around to find his blond. Justin was a few meters away, seemingly deep in conversation with Todd, aka The Master. That little revelation still had Brian reeling - he'd never have guessed the backroom's resident bottom boy to be anything much, let alone The Master of this whole production.

Coming up behind the still chatting pair, Brian slipped his arms around the slender blond. "Hey, Sunshine. Todd. How's it going?" Brian asked.

"Fine!" Both Justin and The Master replied in unison. They laughed and then Justin continued. "Hey, Brian. we were just talking about Todd's 'Seymour Bhutz' books. Apparently he's been writing them forever, which makes sense seeing as there's about a million of them. He says he started when he was just a littłe older than me."

"It's true," Todd said with a big smile on his face. "And I do most of my research for new books in the backroom at Babylon. It's a great source of new material. You'd be amazed what you see and hear back there."

"No. Actually, I wouldn't, cause apparently I'm one of the guys you've been watching and listening to. I THOUGHT some of the shit Justin and Mal were reading about in those books sounded familiar . . ." Brian shook his head and gave Todd an incredulous look, both because of the revelation that Todd was spying on him and also because he’d never heard Todd say so many words together at one time.

Todd just shrugged and chuckled a little. "Like I said - great material. In fact, it's so great that I've parlayed some of the research I've been doing into a doctoral thesis. If things go right, I'll be finishing up my doctoral dissertation and have my Ph.D. in Psychology by next spring. And I suppose I'll have you, Brian - at least in part - to thank for it."

"Yeah, well, just remember that if I ever come to you to get my head shrunk - I'll expect you to do it for free," Brian demanded.

"It'll be my pleasure, Brian," Todd replied. "In fact, considering some of the 'Mother Issues' YOU have, maybe I'll have to consider paying you! From what I've surmised so far, that would easily be enough material for a whole second dissertation!"

"Fuck you, Todd," Brian answered, his words offset by the sheepish grin on his face. And he might have said more if he hadn't seen a flash of perfectly coiffed blond hair approaching out of the corner of his eye. "And, speaking of 'Mother Issues' . . . Mother Taylor. Come back for more, have you?" Brian addressed himself to the petite blond woman who was now standing next to him.

"Sorry to interrupt . . ." Jennifer smiled at them all then looked over her shoulder to where Debbie Novotny was waiting as her apparent wing man.

Justin sighed defeatedly, knowing that he couldn't put off this little talk with his mother any longer. "Mom. This is Todd Burke, one of the producers of the show. Todd, may I introduce my mother, Jennifer Taylor."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Burke." Jennifer replied in her WASPish best manners. "This is all so impressive. I had no idea that pornography was so . . . Lucrative."

"You have no idea." Todd laughed at the woman's statement as well as at her evident unease. "On that note, though, I think I'll excuse myself and go thank a few more of our sponsors. Brian. Justin. Congratulations again. Both of you really deserve it. And I'm sure I'll be seeing you around the next time you guys hit Babylon!"

"So, wow, that's a lot of money, isn't it," Jennifer started off awkwardly as soon as Todd was gone, looking over at the big checks where the props were leaning against the wall. "And before you start, no I'm not going to give you a hard time about how you earned it," Jennifer held up both hands, palms out, in a 'pause' gesture and looked at Debbie who smiled and nodded at her supportively. "I admit that it threw me at first. But, with some help, I've gotten over it. And I'll also admit that my plan tonight was to come here, convince Justin to come home with me and then somehow try to talk him into still going to Dartmouth the way we'd always planned. But you were right Brian, my son HAS done a pretty good job of making his own decisions lately. So . . . I'm going to try and control my urge to be an overprotective mother and just let you carry on the way you have been, Sweetheart. Sorry if I was being too overbearing. I just can't help it. I AM a mother, you know." Jennifer smiled indulgently at her son. "Now why don't you tell me more about your plans for art school and whatever else you're thinking about doing . . ."

Justin started in on his plans at the same time that Debbie grabbed Brian by the arm. "Come on, kiddo. Let's let them talk." When Brian seemed hesitant to leave his blond, Debbie laughed at him. "She's his mother for fuck's sake. She's not going to bite him or anything. Let them talk. And meanwhile you can come talk a bit more with me and Vic. And the girls - I'm sure they'll be leaving soon to get Gus home. And don't worry, that boy isn't going anywhere without you - you can see that from the way he looks at you. He's definitely a keeper, kiddo. A real keeper!"

Brian reluctantly let himself be pulled away from his Sunshine, feeling a little lost not having the blond fireball by his side for the first time that night. He mentally berated himself for being a lesbian, though, and followed Debbie back towards the group that included his family. Deb had been right that the girls were about to pack up and go. Gus was sound asleep on the big couch already. Brian looked down at the innocence of the sleeping child and couldn’t help smiling.

“He’s perfect when he’s asleep, isn’t he?” Lindsey came up behind Brian and hugged him with her hands around his waist. “Of course, when he’s awake and throwing food on the walls, I know he’s just a regular little boy and then I can’t wait for him to go back to sleep.”

“I know I’m going to be busy with starting my own agency, but you can always call me to come get him or drop him off if you need a break sometimes. In fact, now that Justin’s there too, we can probably take him more often,” Brian offered.

“So you’re really going through with this, Peter?” Lindsey asked, laying her head against Brian’s back and speaking softly so her words wouldn’t sound so harsh. “Are you really sure this is what you want? It’s a big change for you. A boyfriend? A live in boyfriend? Really?”

“You make it sound like this is something I’m physically incapable of handling, Wendy,” Brian sighed, not sure how to explain this thing with Justin so that his friends would believe him. “But, yes, I’m really going to do this. I already HAVE done this, in fact. And I’m not going to change my mind or run away screaming. Justin is . . . Justin is different . . . He’s . . . Fuck! I don’t know what he is, other than a force of nature that’s pretty much unstoppable. And I’m sure I want him in my life.”

“Okay. Well, I can’t say it isn’t about time for you to think about growing up and maybe even trying on a relationship for a change, but . . . Justin’s so young . . .” Lindsey couldn’t help herself, even though she knew that particular comment was almost guaranteed to get Brian riled up.

“Age is relative,” Brian stiffened up immediately, and pulled Lindsey’s hands off his waist. “And, not to be confused with me actually giving a fuck about what you think.” Brian turned around so he could look Lindsey in the eyes. “I can’t believe you, Lindz. You’ve got me in my grave already? Well, fuck you.”

“Brian!” Lindsey grabbed him before he could stomp off angrily. “Brian, stop. I’m sorry. You’re right that it’s none of my business. I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Well, then, stop saying shit that will hurt me, and I’ll be just fine,” Brian shot back.

“Hey. You ready to go, Lindz?” Mel came trotting over right then and Brian could honestly say he was glad to see her for once.

Brian offered to carry Gus to the front door for them and in the process of bundling the child up and getting them all headed in the right direction the conversation was dropped. Brian knew it wasn’t over yet. He knew that Lindsey wouldn’t let something like that just drop. But, maybe, over time, his family would get to know Justin better and that would allay some of their concerns. And maybe they’d even let him grow up and realize he COULD think for himself . . . Yeah, maybe. And maybe pigs would start flying too . . . What did he expect, though - nothing was going to change overnight. He just hoped his new reality wouldn’t take too long to sink into their brains.

They were halfway across the room, when Mel came screeching to halt right in front of Brian so unexpectedly that he almost tripped over her. “Michael? Is that you under there, Michael?” Mel asked, speaking to a masked brunet of about the right height wearing little leather boy shorts and a slave harness. “Michael! It IS you. What the hell are you wearing?”

“Don’t ask,” Michael replied, finally turning to look at his friends a little bashfully.

“Hi there,” a large, stocky blond Dom said from his position right next to Michael. “Dale Wexler. And you must be Brian Kinney. Nice to meet you, Brian. Ted’s told me a lot about you.” Dale held out a hand to Brian, which he accepted after shifting Gus a little so he had one free arm. “Ted and I are old friends - went to college together, in fact. And he said that if I was lucky, I could get your new ad agency to take me on as one of your first clients. Any interest?”

“Of course. I’m always interested in making more money. Although I’m not quite up and running yet. But I’ll have Ted get me your contact information as soon as my new agency is open for business.” Brian answered, thrilled to have a client in the bag already.

“So, how do you and Michael know each other, Mr. Wexler?” Mel asked, eyeing the chain and leash attached to the handcuffs around Michael’s wrists with lurid curiosity.

“Oh, Ted introduced us, of course. Didn’t he, Dumpling,” Dale said and gently caressed the side of Michael’s face with the back of his hand in an incongruously tender gesture. “Ted asked me to come tonight and promised to introduce me to someone he said would be perfect for me. And so far, I think he was more than right. Dumpling and I are getting on swimmingly. What do you say, huh, Dumpling?”

“Yes, Master,” Michael replied obediently. Of course, then he ruined it all by looking up at Brian, who he realized was finally alone without the blond growth which he’d apparently grown over the summer, and started in on his usual diatribe. “Brian. I really do need to talk to you. Thank fuck that the blond brat isn’t here for once . . .” *Arrrggghhhh* Michael’s speech tapered off with a groan.

“Now, Dumpling, we’ve talked about that, remember? You are not allowed to whine. Or bother Brian. Or talk badly about Justin. You know better,” Dale reprimanded, and then turned to the other people looking at them with questions in their eyes. “Besides running my own business, and of course the bondage thing, one of my other hobbies is breeding and training dogs. I’m a huge believer in the efficacy of clicker training, you know. I’ve seen it do wonders with even some of the most stubborn bitches. However, when I’m training people, I find one of these works better,” Dale held up the remote control for all to see and then clicked it briefly in demonstration, causing Michael to whimper and drop to his knees. “Ted warned me that our little Dumpling had a bit of a one-track mind when it came to YOU, Brian, so I came prepared tonight. I think Dumpling is coming along quite well, though. If you wanted, by the end of the night, I could probably have him jumping out of the pool and balancing a ball on his nose,” Dale added with a big belly laugh, helping Michael back up to his feet at the same time. “Just kidding, Dumpling,” he directed to his temporary sub with a smile. “Now, you can go ahead and talk to your friends for a little while, as long as you’re a good boy. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master,” Michael intoned immediately, strangely pleased by the compliments his Master had given him and the many times he’d said that Michael was ‘coming along nicely’.

“Good Boy. Carry on.” Dale commanded and then moved away to continue talking with his own friends.

“What the fuck? Are you insane, Michael? When did you get into bondage?” Mel and Lindsey both started in on him right away as soon as Dale had left, not bothering to leave the man enough time to answer.

Michael didn’t care, though. He was too focused on Brian to care what the hell Dale had said. Perhaps now he would finally get a chance to talk to his Best Friend. “So, Brian, I’ve been wanting to talk to you all night, but you’ve been so busy. How are you? Really?”

“I’m fine, Mikey,” Brian responded, a little worried about his friend and these new associates, but also kind of liking that Ted had gone to such lengths to keep Michael busy for the night. “How about you, Mikey. You okay with all of this . . .”

“Oh. Yeah. It’s fine . . .” Michael tried to gesture nonchalantly but was hampered by the cuffs on his wrists and the chain linking them which was still held by his Master. “What I wanted to talk to you about, though, Brian, was all this stuff with you and that blond kid. I know you don’t believe me but I’ve been really worried about how all this is going to affect your reputation. You know? You should hear the shit some people have been saying about you. They think you’ve gone soft now and a couple of them were even saying shit, suggesting you're in a 'relationship' now. I know - it's totally crazy talk - but you really have to nip this stuff in the bud. You know how queers gossip. I tried telling everyone that that was all bull. That I was your Best Friend and . . .” *Aaaarrrrggghhh*

“Dumpling! I told you to behave. Here you are acting up again the second I turn my back. I’m not at all pleased,” Dale had, unbeknownst to Michael, come up behind him and clearly heard every word he’d been spouting to Brian.

“But, Brian, you really . . .” Michael tried to ignore the big Dom, so focused was he on ‘helping’ Brian that he just couldn’t stop himself. Of course, that ended with another *Aaarrrgggghhh* moment.

“Brian . . .” *Aarrgggghhh*

“Would you stop that already! I’m trying to talk to my Best Friend . . .” *Aarggghhhh*

“But I need to make sure Brian . . .” *Aaarrrrrggghhh*

“Brian . . .” *Aaaarrrrgggghh*

“Bri . . .”  *Aaarrrggghhh*

“B . . .” *Aaarrrggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*

That last zap had been at full blast on the highest setting and Dale let the sensation go on so long that Michael was back on his knees, cringing, his head dropping forward to roll listlessly from side to side as he just whimpered and moaned.

“Um, not that I wouldn’t appreciate the lack of whining that your little training method is supposed to ensure, but I’m not sure I’m okay with this . . .” Brian simply had to intervene - he had to know that Michael wasn’t being coerced into something against his will.

“Michael can always say no,” Dale was quick to reassure Brian. He immediately pushed the off button on the remote and looked down at the writhing mass of flesh that Michael had turned into. “Do you remember your safe word, Dumpling?”

“Yes, Master . . . I remember,” Michael said while panting to catch his breath.

“Tell me what it is, Dumpling.”

“Dingleberries,” Michael answered quietly.

“Good boy, Dumpling. Now, you remember to use that if you ever need to. Okay?” Dale ordered.

“Yes, Master.”

“See. No problem. I take my responsibilities as a Dom very seriously. I would never coerce someone against their will. And Dumpling here is perfectly safe. He just needs a little more training than most. In fact, I think I might have to make a bit of a project out of this one. I don’t think one night will be enough. I might have to take him home with me and keep him for a few weeks. Would you like that Dumpling?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good boy. Now, get up, Dumpling. I’m afraid that you were not very good just now. You purposefully defied me. And you know that you’ll have to be punished for that don’t you?” Dale’s voice had turned very forbidding. He reached into the pocket of the leather jacket he was wearing and pulled out something that Michael couldn’t see at first, moving so that he was rubbing up against the smaller man. “Open your mouth, Dumpling,” Dale said loud enough for only him to hear.

Michael reluctantly obeyed the order, knowing there was no use in arguing or complaining. It wasn’t like he didn’t secretly enjoy the attention and he WAS looking forward to the orgasms he had been promised later. So he didn’t balk even an instant when Dale placed a rubber ball between his lips, advising him to bite gently onto it. Michael waited obediently even as Dale fastened the strap attached to it tightly around the back of his head.

“That’s my good boy, Dumpling. Now, blink one time for yes and two times for no. Is that comfortable?” his Master asked.

Michael blinked once - it wasn’t uncomfortable at least.

“Very good. Now, we won’t have any more problems with that mouth, will we Dumpling” Michael blinked twice. “Come along, then. Ted said we were welcome to use the Passion Pit if we needed to and I think you and I need a little play time, Dumpling.” Dale started to gather up the leash attached to Michael’s cuffs. “It was really nice meeting all of you. Brian, we’ll be in touch. Good night, everyone.”

Dale moved off with Michael in tow behind him. The remainder of the night went exactly the same way. Dale asked questions that Michael could only blink or nod to answer. His cock continued to get deliciously tortured while Dale taught him some very interesting new games. He had yet to get to speak to Brian but that became less and less of a concern for the new sub as the night passed.  By the time he made it home at some undeterminable hour the next morning, all Michael had to show for his evening was an over-stimulated cock, a sore ass and a slight feeling of embarrassment that despite everything, he truly enjoyed his night of submission. Well, that, and a promise from his Master to do it all over again the following evening.

 

“Hey, Brian. I thought maybe you got lost,” Justin was very happy to see his man returning finally from seeing the Munchers and Gus off for the night.

“Nope. Just got a bit waylaid . . .” Brian was still reeling a little bit from the discovery that Michael - little Mikey that he’d known most of his life - seemed well on his way to becoming the newest BDSM convert in the family. “So, what did I miss?’

“Not much. I was just catching up with the guys,” Justin explained, as he wiggled around in Brian’s arms so that he was facing the rest of their friends again. “Dane was telling us about some job he’s working up on the bluffs. It sounds horrible. Somebody really should report those guys for all the safety violations. I can’t believe they won’t even pay for a simple harness system when they have you crawling around on roofs like that, Dane.”

“Yeah, well, what am I going to do about it? I need the job, you know?” Dane shrugged his large shoulders and looked resigned.

“Well, I think you should quit,” Brian offered, causing all eyes to zoom over onto him. “Because you’re too fucking smart and too good a writer to waste your time crawling on rooftops at minimum wage working for a bunch of losers who couldn’t give a crap about your safety.” Dane looked like he was about to protest, but Brian hurried on. “And, instead, you should come work for me as my newest copywriter.”

“What?” Dane was stunned by that last part. “You’re serious? But, I don’t have any experience with copywriting. Or a college degree for that matter.”

“Fuck the degree. I’ve read your writing - Mr. Blog Bitch - you’re a fucking poet, Dane. You can write better than half of the staff at Ryder’s regardless of their education level,” Brian was already planning in his mind everything that he could accomplish with the type of writing he knew Dane was capable of and it was going to be great. “And, since I’m starting my own agency, I’m going to need talented writers . . . What do you say? I’m sure I can pay you better than whatever you’re making working construction. With benefits. And I’ll even agree to pay for you to go back to school if that’s something you think you still need.”

“Shit, Dane. If you don’t take him up on it, I will,” Kerek punched his stupefied partner in the arm to get his attention.

“Um . . . uh . . . Fuck! Of course I’ll fucking do it! Thanks, Brian. This is . . . just so unexpected. But, hell yes. I would love to write for a living. So, yeah, definitely. When can I start?”

“How about the Tuesday after Labor Day? That soon enough for you?” Brian offered. “I should have a line on some office space by then, but if not we can always work out of my loft for a week or two - as long as that’s okay with my roommate?” Brian looked down and saw Justin beaming up at him with that glorious sunshine smile and nodding, so he knew it was okay. “And I think I just got us our first client tonight. So, we’re good to go.”

“Hell, yes! I’m going to be a writer!” Dane was so pumped he grabbed Kerek around the shorter man’s waist, lifted him up and spun the two of them around in delirious circles for a good minute until Kerek kissed him so thoroughly that Dane forgot to spin and instead just stood there kissing.

“Oh, and that reminds me,” Brian added, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a business card. “Here, Paal. This is the guy I work with for models when I need them for my ads. I talked to him earlier this week and he said he had a job that you’d be perfect for. I think you could probably talk him into keeping you on contract with his agency, if you play it right. That way, when I need you myself, I’ll know you’re available. If that’s okay with you, of course.”

“Thank you, Brian. That would be wonderful! I could use the work, although Campbell HAS been taking very good care of me. I would not mind having something to occupy my time while he is at work himself,” Paal accepted the card and handed it immediately to Campbell for safe keeping. “Did I tell you that Campbell has gone back to work for his father’s company? He had been taking a bit of time off - his father says he was sowing his wild oats - but since his father is wanting to retire soon, Campbell had to go back. And since he is gone for most of the day, I would be very happy to be working myself. Also, it would give me a good excuse not to have to visit my mother as often as she has been demanding.”

The whole group laughed at that little confession, and Paal actually blushed a little. But it was all good. And it was good to know that their friend truly was happily settled and being taken care of by his new Dom partner.

That left only one of their crew that was still not substantially better off than he had been prior to their summer together.

Justin turned towards Malik, who was still congratulating Dane on his new job. “Mal, Brian and I talked about it and we decided that you probably wouldn’t want a job with his company - cause, what’s a physical therapist supposed to do at an ad agency, right? But we still want to do something for you. And, I’m not going to need most of my money right away, you know - except for paying for college and some for living expenses, it’ll all just be sitting there until I graduate, sooooo . . .”

“Hey. Justin. Stop. I don’t need your money, man. I’m fine. I’ve already started back at my job and my Mom is thrilled to have me back under her wing while I’m living there,” Malik tried to deflect all the attention that both Justin and Brian were now directing his way.

“It’s not that you NEED it. But we still want to do something,” Brian stepped in to add his two cents. “And, let’s face it - without you and your Twinkie Words of Wisdom, I would have probably fucked up at least three or four times this summer and Sunshine would have killed me long before now. So, basically, we figure we owe you this.”

“Not to mention the fact that you took the fall for me over that whole thing with Dino and Daniel’s drugs,” Justin insisted. “Fuck, Mal. Without you I would have been out on my ass, fucking homeless and broke. So, you’re just going to have to shut the fuck up and accept our help. I’m not going to take no for an answer!”

“What Sunshine is trying to propose, Malik,” Brian intervened, before the twinks could argue anymore, “Is that we’d like to loan you the money you need to buy out that practice you were telling Justin about. We’ll do it at some ridiculously low interest rate and you can take your time paying us back. But at least you won’t be stuck working at that facility you hate for another five years before you get your chance at another opportunity like this.”

“Wow!” Malik looked at the two men who were watching him intently and waiting for his answer. “Wow. I’m just really touched that you guys would . . .” Mal noticed that Justin’s face started to fall and the sunshiney smile slipped just a bit when he started to decline their charitable offer. He hated that. He really couldn’t stand to disappoint that cute little blond Cupcake . . . “Oh, fuck it! Of course I’ll take your fucking loan, you two. Damn. How could I refuse with that sad look Cupcake was throwing me. Shit, Justin.”

“Yay! This is going to be great, Mal. You’ll see. You’ll be able to get your own practice and be making tons of money and we’ll have our Threesome Thursdays and it’ll be perfect!” Justin was already kissing Malik enthusiastically as his own special way of sealing the deal - fuck the traditional handshake!

Brian was watching with amusement as Justin and Malik’s little celebration started to turn a little bit more passionate. He was also privately wondering if he would have to move his twinks along to a more secluded location so that they could carry on with their makeout session somewhere that Justin’s mother wasn’t. Brian could see Jennifer, who was still talking to Debbie and Vic a few meters away, giving the situation a worried glance every ten seconds or so. Justin was currently oblivious to the problem, but Brian didn’t want his Sunshine’s newfound alliance with his mother to be shot all to hell so soon. Before he was able to make a decision about what to do, though, Brian’s musings were interrupted by a short, curly haired brunette that popped up by his elbow.

“So, you’re really not upset about THAT?” Daphne asked, pointing towards the twinkie tongue twisting going on in front of them. “Cause, that’s incredibly fucking hot and if he were my boyfriend it would drive me insane.”

“The fact that it IS so hot is why I don’t mind. Well, that and the fact that I’m going to get in the middle of that twinkie hotness - hopefully before the night is over. So, no. I’m not upset. In fact, I’m pretty turned on right now.” Brian explained with a smirk for the nosy little fag hag.

“Cool. Just checking,” Daphne replied with an impish grin. “Justin and I have always had each other’s backs you know. So I’m sort of obligated to test any potential love interests or sexual partners he might have. But, since it looks like you’ll pass, welcome to the club, Brian.”

“Thanks. I think . . .”

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Can I have your attention please! Sorry to interrupt, but it’s time to move on with the rest of the night’s festivities,” Ted’s announcement, amplified by the portable mic they’d set up for the night, interrupted Brian before he could take Daphne to task for his little ‘test’. “Just one more announcement though before we set you free for one last night of ‘Games’. As you all know the producers of the Summer of Sin have set up a special trust fund to help take care of the rehab costs for our fallen House Boy, Daniel. I spoke with Daniel’s brother, Richard, just this morning. Daniel sends his best wishes and his congratulations to our Winners, Brian and Justin. From what I understand, Daniel will have a long, hard recovery that probably won’t be covered fully by his insurance. His family has asked for whatever help we can give them to help defray some of the costs. So, if you’re interested in contributing anything to help out, there’s a link to the fund on the website or the Residence’s servants would be happy to take your personal donations tonight.”

After the uproar of comments over that request died down, Ted continued. “And now, without any further delay, I’m happy to invite you all to join the House Boys in one last set of games to celebrate our Summer Of Sin. Gentlemen, if you’ll lead the way outside to the patio, please. And welcome, all, to our Summer of Sin Arcade!”

  


Venturing outside threw Brian back into House Boy mode. The patio was set up almost like it would have been a few weeks ago when they were all still there participating in the daily Challenges - only more so. He wasn’t sure that was a good thing though. He found himself checking to make sure he was still wearing clothing just to reassure himself that he really hadn’t fallen into a time warp and been transported back to the beginning of the summer.

Looking around, Brian saw that the whole of the large patio and a good portion of the lawns of the Residence were lit up and decorated as if they were part of a huge carnival. There were booths and arcade games set up on the patio. There was a huge circus tent on the far part of the lawn. There were even Drag Queen Carnival Hostesses circulating among the attractions to help the guests find their way. It was totally over the top. And very, very gay!

**  
  
**

“Shit! This is really crazy!” Justin’s comment echoed Brian’s own thoughts. “Ted went a little overboard, don’t you think?”

“No? Ya think?” Brian snorted as one of the Drag Queen Hostesses came up to them and waved her large yellow feather fan in their faces. “Come on, Sunshine. Let’s find the least horrible game and get this party started. Then we can maybe disappear for a little while without being noticed?”

Brian towed his blond over to the first arcade booth they came to - The Whack-a-Dick game. This appeared to be your classic Whack-a-Mole game modified so that, in place of the usual ugly little plastic mole creatures that would normally pop up at random through the holes in the top of the game console, you instead were confronted by a series of neon colored dildos. The object of the game was to ‘whack’ at the dildos with a punishment paddle. Brian and Justin both found spots at adjoining ‘Whacking Stations’. Brian got a paddle that said ‘XOXO’ on it’s red leather stock. Justin’s had the word ‘Slave’. They looked at each other, shook their heads and then both pushed the activation button for their individual games.

Brian diligently whacked away at the dildos popping up in front of him but he wasn’t really trying that hard. Justin, on the other hand, being the overachiever that he was, was whacking away for all he was worth. Daphne, who’d come up on Justin’s other side was actually helping him by spotting the board and pointing out upcoming dildos ready for whacking. Together the team of Sunshine and FagHag managed to get a quite impressive score. The electronic readout over the top of their game read almost four times as high as Brian’s pitiful attempt. Predictably, Justin crowed over that triumph, loudly, until one of the Hostesses came up to him to help him pick out his prize. Brian apparently didn’t score high enough on this pass to even qualify for one of the cheap-ass Made-in-China toys dangling from the ceiling of the booth. Justin however, was allowed to pick out a rather large, glaringly-yellow, plush, novelty Condom Man.

With a playful grin, Justin handed the awful thing, complete with heart-shaped eyes and an over-large smile to Brian, telling him he’d won it for ‘His Date’. Brian was just about to practice his own ‘Whacking’ by hitting the boy over the head with the damn thing when he noticed both Debbie and Jennifer smiling at him dreamily. With a put upon sigh, Brian stuffed the thing under his arm and then towed his annoying blond brat off. Hopefully to someplace far enough away from matronly influences that he wouldn’t be constrained if he felt like smacking the insolent little imp.

The next game they came to happened to be a variation on the game Skeeball. Only, in the Summer of Sin incorporation of the game, the ‘hole’s were all accentuated with drawings of plump assess around them. Brian had played this game a few times as a kid so he thought he would pass muster here - at least better than he had done with the whacking game. Again, he and Justin lined up side by side in front of a pair of the skeeball machines. And, again, Justin kicked Brian’s ass at the game. Brian went through his original five balls pretty quickly and was done. But when he turned to see how Justin was doing, he noticed that the boy had more than eight balls lined up in the feeder shoot waiting for him.

“How the fuck did you get more balls than me?” Brian demanded, thinking maybe his game had been broken.

“If your score is high enough, you get additional balls. Justin’s really good at this game. We used to play it for hours when we were kids,” Daphne informed Brian so as not to force Justin to break his concentration in mid-game. “I once saw Justin play a game of skeeball for over twenty minutes. He just kept getting more and more bonus balls until finally the manager of the arcade kicked him off. It was great. He won me this huge big purple teddy bear taller than me!”

Brian didn’t say anything after that. Ten minutes later, Justin finally ran out of balls and was rewarded with another prize - this one a ‘life-size’ soft latex ass - which he again gave to Brian.

Justin had the same uncanny luck when they moved on to the Cock Ring Toss game. Although, that time, Brian was sure that the Drag Queen who was wearing the strap on that Justin was supposed to have tossed the rings around was helping the boy out by pointing his large purple dildo wherever the boy threw the rings. That didn’t change the outcome, however, and Brian ended up with another toy - this one a four and a half foot tall plush penis with a bright fuschia pink head.

It wasn’t long before Justin and Brian started to gain a following as they progressed from one arcade game to the next. Justin was pretty much a ringer at every game he attempted. He half-apologized when he beat Brian for the fourth time running, explaining that he’d never been any good at real sports so he’d worked hard to master this type of game instead. He’d developed really amazing hand-eye coordination as a result. Brian didn’t even want to know how many hours the boy had spent on this crap. And he sure as hell would not be playing against the boy on any video games any time soon.

By the fifth booth they went to, Justin had a very vocal fan base watching and cheering him on. He continued to win prize after dorky prize. Before long, Brian had his hands full. The toys that Justin was winning - and then presenting to ‘His Man’ - eventually included a plush toy penis-man bearing the statement ‘I’m The Best’ on the shaft of his dick/body, a pair of penis slippers. a penis slinky keychain, a set of penis straws, a penis pacifier and - worst of all as far as Brian was concerned - a pair of Groucho Marx type plastic glasses with a penis where the nose should have been. Brian drew the line however when his phenom boy tried to give him a fluffy pink headband with two penis protrusions pointing up like horns. Luckily Daphne was more than happy to accept that particular toy as her due.

 

The only game that Brian did better at than Justin was Butthole Bingo, which was only because he got a better card than Justin and the guy who was shooting the balls out of his ass got tired before Justin’s card was full.

“Awwww. Isn’t that cute - Justin winning all those prizes to woo you with, Big Guy,” Kerek commented irreverently, eyeing the armful of toys Brian was now toting around.

Brian, who just happened to have the lovely and oh-so-tacky penis pacifier in his hand at that moment, immediately popped the thing into Kerek’s big fat mouth, effectively shutting him up. “You’re just jealous because that big bumbling oaf following you around is all thumbs!” Brian replied with uncharacteristic playfulness. “Besides there’s no WOOING going on. Justin’s already got ‘dibs’ on my cock whenever he wants it. What more does he need?” Kerek’s mocking laughter nevertheless seeped out around the edges of the pacifier and irked Brian just a bit.

Spotting Daphne at the Claw Machine - this one, in keeping with the Summer of Sin theme, being filled with condoms, dildos, and other sex toys - as she was busy trying to grapple onto a particularly large neon purple dildo, Brian rushed over, pulled her away from the Claw controls and dumped all his toys into her arms.

“Go, do something with all this crap,” he ordered. “Burn it. Sell it on ebay. Adorn your little teenaged drama queen room with it. I don’t care. I just don’t want to see another novelty penis ever again - which is really a sad thing to have to say, isn’t it.”

“But, Brian . . .” Daphne juggled the many items, dropping a couple since her arms were nowhere near as long as Brian’s, “Justin won them for YOU. Won’t he be pissed if you get rid of everything?”

“Justin doesn’t need a fake four-foot tall pink dick - he’s got my perfectly functional nine-and-a-half inch cock to play with,” Brian snapped, looking around and then happily zeroing in on the very boy in question. “And, speaking of which, I think my cock is overdue for some playing with. Later, Daphne.”

Brian sauntered over to stand behind the best prize he’d won all summer, watching over the boy’s shoulder as Justin expertly maneuvered the controls on the ‘Coin Dozer’ game that had been filled with condoms, cockrings, and other inappropriate little sex toys rather than your standard fare of arcade tokens. The little bucket the kid had placed beneath the slot where his winnings poured out was almost full to the brim already. Brian slid his hands around the boy’s slim hips and tugged them closer to his own, eliciting a small moan of pleasure and causing Justin to be just distracted enough that he didn’t get that sparkly rhinestone dog collar he’d been trying for. Of course, he had Brian’s sensuous warm body rubbing up against him now - which was more than enough compensation for losing out on that silly little toy.

“Hey there, Arcade Wizard! I think you promised me a blow job about two hours ago. Are you going to come through or am I going to have to punish you for this, too?” Brian whispered into the thick blond tresses next to the little game prodigy’s ear.

“I DID promise to blow you, didn’t I? Sorry about that. I think I will definitely need to be punished for neglecting you for so long. But, I’m sure we can remedy the situation somehow.” Justin looked around and noticed that, for the moment at least, they were almost alone, with no family or friends in sight. “It looks like the coast is clear . . .”

“Care for one last Pounding in the Passion Pit, Sunshine?” Brian proposed. “For old-times’ sake?”

“Brilliant idea, Brian. Really brilliant. That’s why we get along so well - cause you always have such truly great ideas.” Justin had wiggled around in Brian’s arms so he was now facing the taller man, allowing Brian to see the gorgeous smile that was more brilliant than anything else in Brian’s world. “Lead the way . . .”

“Hey, guys, check this out. These two just NEVER seem to get enough,” Scott called over another of the Residence’s staff to where he’d been sitting monitoring the cameras while doing his stint on security detail.

Two of the other servants came ambling over, followed by Malik, who’d been chatting with them. Looking over Scott’s shoulders, he could see that the monitor had one window enlarged - which was currently displaying an image of the Passion Pit down in the basement. What had drawn Scott’s attention, was the fact that the Pit now had two gorgeous occupants  - one tall, dark and handsome with a streamlined muscularity and devilish sexuality, and the other who was smaller, but no less perfectly formed, with a halo of blond hair and an angelic smile. What was even better, was that these two long-time favorites of the house were already stripped to their skivvies and well on their way to some hot and heavy man-on-man action.

It looked like the Summer of Sin wasn’t completely over just yet.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Scott asked as Malik slapped him on the shoulder and started to walk off.

“To join them, of course! I definitely want in on THAT!” Mal replied as he trotted off with an enormous grin on his face that now matched the enormous boner in his pants. As he raced past a group of other former House Boys, the gleam in Malik’s eyes got instantaneously brighter. “Hey, Paal. Campbell. Follow me!” A minute later they also had Kerek and Dane in tow. And, finally, as they neared the stairs, where Malik saw Adrien and Emmett talking, the stocky little Chocolate Twinkie slipped his arms through the crook of Emmett’s left elbow and Adrien’s right elbow and simply pulled them along as well.

When Malik’s little Pied-Piper Parade finally came through the door of the Passion Pit, Brian and Justin barely even looked up. They were too involved, apparently, in trying to see which of them could shove their tongue further down the other’s throat. The sight brought back all sorts of delicious memories for Mal. He practically pounced on the big purple velvet bed, landing all sprawled out right alongside Justin.

“Hey hot bodies! Care for some company,” Malik suggested as he finally captured the amorous couple’s attention.

“There’s always room for you, Mal!” Justin replied enthusiastically, quickly rolling over on his side so he could apply his full attention to unbuttoning Malik’s shirt between kisses to Malik’s full, sensual, kissable lips. “But this is a naked-only party, and you have WAY too many clothes on.”

“I concur with both of Sunshine’s statements. Of course you’re welcome to join us. And, of course, you should be naked too,” Brian moved so that he could help with the removal of Mal’s pants while Justin was working on the shirt. “The more, the merrier! Right?”

“I’m so glad you feel that way, Brian,” Mal was grinning again - that bright white, wide-lipped grin that made his dark face light up so beautifully. “Because things are about to get very, very merry . . .”

“Hey you guys! Scoot over and stop hogging the whole bed already!” Brian looked over his shoulder just in time to see what was coming and shift a little to the left before Dane literally threw Kerek down onto the bed next to them.

“When you said ‘some company’, Malik, did you mean that you were bringing the whole party down here?” Brian asked snarkily as he yanked down Mal’s pants a little roughly. “They won’t ALL fit on the bed, you know.”

“That’s okay, Bri. We’ll use the chair,” replied a voice that Brian knew far too well.

Brian sat up on his knees and looked over to the corner of the room where there was a far-too-familiar back sitting astraddle a pair of legs that were poking out from where their owner was seated on the one chair in the room. As he watched, the shirt that had been adorning the familiar back was pulled off and Brian could see the long torso and back of a head covered with sandy brown hair that went along with the familiar voice. It looked like the whole party really was invading.

"Emmy Lou? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do not remember YOU being locked in here with the rest of us all summer. What the fuck are you doing at this little reunion?" Brian asked, putting a name to the other familiar body parts.

"Can't I be an honorary House Boy, just for tonight?" Emmett asked flippantly. "Besides, I was invited by someone who DOES belong in your reunion crew. So there, Mr. Kinney!"

"Hey, chill, dude!" Adrian's scruffily bearded face finally peeked around Em's larger body - proving that he was the owner of the unidentified legs sticking out from under Emmett. "You did say 'the more, the merrier', right? And Fetch is about as merry as they get, man!"

Brian didn't feel that any further response was warranted. They were right. Because the primary rule of any orgy - which was what this appeared to be turning into - was that the more bodies you had the more orgy you had. So, if Emmett wanted to stay and play, who was Brian to complain? And anyway, he had his own hands full already with the two randy little Twinks whose hands were busy exploring every single part of his body right at that moment.

"The bed does look a little bit crowded, Cub," Brian vaguely registered Campbell's big booming Leather Daddy voice coming from the left side of the bed, and smiled, knowing that their House Boy reunion must now be complete. "Luckily, there still seems to be this nice open stretch of wall over here that we can use." There followed a thudding sound as a body was apparently pushed rather forcefully against wall. "Good boy, Cub. Keep your hands right there. That's perfect - don't move. I want you just like that, with your pretty Persian Boy ass displayed just like that while I fuck you. You don't know how many times I wanted to join you boys down here while I was supposed to be working . . ." Paal's only answer was a gut-deep moaning that Brian surmised meant good things were happening for his Indian friend.

Meanwhile, Brian's attention was refocused on his own situation, as the Twinkie Twosome began to turn up the heat in their own little piece of this orgy.

"Sooooo. THIS is where everyone's at? You guys do know that the party is outside, which is where all of you ‘security’ staff are supposed to be,” said Ted as he came in through the big sliding glass doors from the patio. "I'm pretty sure I’m paying you guys to be outside watching the guests for me, not huddled in here watching something on my computers. What's going on?”

"Sorry, Boss. I guess we got a little distracted," Scott, who was the one sitting directly in front of the computer monitor, replied on everyone’s behalf. “I don’t think you’ll mind though when you see what we’re watching . . . In fact, I think you’re going to be very pleased with the footage you’ll be getting for your End of The Summer Party Tape.”

Ted moved over to stand behind Scott, elbowing a couple of the other Residence staff out of the way in the process. What he saw on the screen did indeed please him. A lot. The monitor was currently showing live feed from downstairs in the the Passion Pit where it seemed all of his House Boys were gathered for one last, big, sex-filled hurrah.

“They’re at it AGAIN? Wow! This is definitely going up on the site first thing tomorrow morning. Fuck! I’m going to be soooooooo rich,” Ted exclaimed as he gaped at the impromptu orgy that his cameras were getting every detail of.

Instead of rousting the staff to go back out to the party, Ted ended up joining them in front of the computer monitors. When the press of bodies watching the action on the small computer screen started to get too tight, Scott suggested switching the feed over to the big screen television. Everyone loved that idea, because it not only meant they’d be able to see better, but they could also get comfortable on the couch. The only downside to this idea was that, once the scene was playing out on the big screen, even more of the party-goers were attracted to this new entertainment, and most of them ended up staying to watch as well. Before long, the crowd inside in front of the TV was bigger than the crowd outside at the Arcade.

“Sorry. Oops, sorry. Excuse me. Sorry,” Ted was momentarily distracted from watching Campbell as he rearranged a very limber Paal into a rather interesting pose that involved one of the tall thin man’s legs being propped up on the wall in front of him so that he was standing on one leg and doing a sort of vertical splits . . .  WHILE Campbell was fucking him. “Hey, could you scoot over a bit, please,” asked the petite, coffee-and-cream-skinned black girl who was trying to force open  a spot for herself on the couch next to Ted. “Please? I’m too short to see from the back.” Ted shook his head at the audacity of the girl, who he now recognized as Justin’s Fag Hag, but did make room.

Daphne happily seated herself next to Ted and genially offered him some of the popcorn she’d brought to snack on while she enjoyed the show. “Shit. That guy is really bendy, isn’t he?” Daphne commented with a mouth full of half-masticated popcorn, tipping her head to the side so she could look at the images from a better angle. “I had no idea that was even possible. Who knew porn could be so educational!”

Ted chuckled but couldn’t disagree with the girl. Even HE was learning a few things tonight.

“Hey, Vic. I found him” Debbie’s raucous voice pierced through Ted’s concentration a few minutes later. “Ted, Honey! We were going to head out . . .” Deb’s voice faded off as she saw what everyone was looking at. It didn’t take more than sixty seconds before she too got sucked into the action and perched one bounteous butt cheek on the arm of the couch so that she’d be more comfy while she joined the group.

Nobody even noticed when, exactly, Jennifer Taylor happened into the room and discovered the keynote attraction that was drawing everyone’s attention. It wasn’t until they heard her affronted gasp - right about the time the camera, currently being expertly operated by Scott over at the computer console - zoomed in for a close up on Justin’s ecstatic and lust filled face.

‘OH! Jennifer, Honey,” Debbie jumped up and tried to use her body to screen the woman’s view of her son’s rather explicit antics. “I appreciate the way you’re trying so hard to embrace your son’s lifestyle and re-educated yourself about gay culture. I really do. But . . . I don’t think you’re ready for THIS much culture, Dear . . .” Debbie took the shocked woman by the elbow and started to lead her away from the television. “Actually, I’m not sure I’M ready for THAT much gay culture myself. I think, maybe, it’s time for us to head home . . .”

“But . . . But . . . But, Justin . . .” Jennifer had lost pretty much all her WASPish poise by this point and was reduced to a stuttering mess. Finally, she managed a full sentence. “I came with Daphne.” And she pointed towards the young woman contentedly ensconced in the middle of the big couch full of mostly gay men.

“I’m sure she’ll find a ride. Now, let’s get you home, Honey. By tomorrow, you’ll have figured out how to pretend you never saw this and by the next time you talk to Justin you’ll be just fine. I promise,” Debbie reassured her as she and Vic led a still gaping Jennifer out through the front door.

Back down in the Passion Pit, the boys were blissfully unaware of their large and spellbound audience. However, considering how involved they were, it was likely they wouldn’t have cared even if they had known they were being watched. Most especially not Brian Kinney, who’d always rather liked public sex anyway.

Right then, he was really too busy anyway. The twinks had taken control of their little threesome and sorted things out, this time directing Brian as well. Malik was currently lying flat on his back with Justin sitting about midway down his chest facing Mal, with one leg tucked up on each side of his nicely formed, compact torso. This meant that the Cupcake was perfectly placed to allow Mal to suck on his pretty pink cock. Brian had been ordered to straddle Mal’s body a little lower down, where he could not only get access to fuck Justin from behind, but could play with Mal’s very insistent cock, which continually jumped up and twitched away below Brian’s crotch. It was a very cozy and organized arrangement.

Kerek was lying side by side with Malik, their heads close together but their bodies angled away in a wide ‘V’. Dane was situated between Kerek’s thighs - sitting about even with Brian - with his partner’s long, leanly-muscled legs butterflied around his waist. Because of this placement, Kerek was able to turn his head to the right and reach Malik’s lips with his own without much effort whenever Mal took a break from blowing the blond boy above him. Justin was also occasionally drawn into the kissing with one or both of the men, snaking his supple body down so that he was bent almost in half to reach the lips he wanted - which at the same time gave Brian a new and even more stimulating angle for his endeavors. And the two Tops also found time every so often to lean in and lip lock for a bit. It was a complex but very, very satisfying arrangement.

The lust levels on the bed were augmented by the libidinous noises emanating from the other two couples in the room. Emmett was now half-way through riding Adrien’s cock over on the right side of the room - his boisterous Southern colloquialisms during sex (Pound me with that Baby Dill Pickle, Honey!) providing everyone a laugh every so often. Brian wasn’t really sure what Campbell and Paal were trying to accomplish over on his left, unless maybe they were trying to work through the entire gay Kama Sutra in one fuck. Whatever it was, though, was definitely adding to the fervent aphrodisia in the room as their rhythmic grunts and moans engendered echoes from all the rest of them.

At one point, Brian paused for a moment and surveyed the entirety of the scene. This was good. It was fun and rowdy and sexy and at the same time felt so fucking friendly. It was the perfect representation of everything that the Summer of Sin had come to mean to him. He had his newfound partner - his Sunshine - and felt reasonably confident that they would be able to work out that love thing they’d started. But he also had all these new friends who seemed, for the most part, to mesh with his old friends better than he’d ever expected. And he was in the middle of having some of the best sex of his life.

It REALLY didn’t get better than this!

‘Okay, Gentlemen!” Brian announced loudly enough to be heard over all the grunting and groaning. “What do you say we end this summer with a HUGE FUCKING BANG!” There were muffled cheers and murmurs of agreement from all directions. Brian quickly assessed each grouping and was rather pleased that they all seemed to be at just about the right stage for what he envisioned. “Good boys! Now, everybody get yourselves ready. I want a veritable symphony of sex here, guys. I want us to have the very first nine-way orgasm ever in recorded history. I know you can do this. It will be the most spectacular end to this Summer of Sin imaginable. So, come on. Everyone get ready . . .”

Redoubling his own efforts at the same time as he’d been giving his little pep talk, Brian picked up his pounding pace, slamming into Justin frantically, and stroking Mal’s very hard cock at the same time. All around him he could feel the energy levels of the other fuckers and fuckees ramping up as well. You could practically see an aura of sex in the air. They were all feeding off each other - the smell of sex and the cacophonous noises of their various couplings all combining to add to the necessary psychological element of this extraordinary gathering. And Brian, the consummate Erotic Maistro, felt like he was somehow pulling all the strings - in charge of all of them - and guiding them to the inevitable conclusion.

When the pounding, throbbing, pulsing neediness in the atmosphere of the Passion Pit reached the perfect level, Brian could just sense it somehow. He knew it was time. He knew that he could orchestrate this one exquisite, perfect moment and that they would all fall at his feet like dominoes as soon as he called out the order. It was a heady feeling. It was the ultimate control fantasy. And it was all Brian’s!

“Gentlemen, it’s been a pleasure fucking with you all summer! Now, on my count,” Brian announced with an almost grave air. “Three . . . Two . . . One . . . FUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!”

*FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!* Screamed out eight other voices as, one by one, the entire roomful of men reached their respective climaxes and the grunting and groaning and moaning and cursing was immediately followed by that bitter tang of sex-scents as each of the House Boys along with their partners came in one huge, quivering, wanton cascade of cum.

Brian wasn’t the only one to collapse in a heap on top of his partners after that. There was a momentary lull in the room as all nine of them took the time to pant and huff and try to regain their breath. The peace of the Passion Pit was disrupted though as a distant din of riotous applause and cheering seeped down the stairs and into the room from the viewing audience up in the Greatroom. Brian looked over at Justin’s beautiful, shameless and cum streaked face and they both broke out into gales of laughter. In no time, they were joined by seven other men who were all now piled together in a naked jumble on the big bed as the friendly, comfortable and love-filled laughter took them all over.

Yep. This was a summer that Brian Kinney would NEVER forget!

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/14/15 - The End! 
> 
> Thanks once again to all of you who contributed to this fun work in any way: by sending me challenge ideas, by commenting or reviewing or sending kudos, by hanging out with me online to watch me write, help me edit, suggest words when I ran out of adjectives or anything else. I also owe TONS of gratitude to the LLLC - your support and camaraderie has been invaluable. Now, go back, all of you and re-read it from the beginning so that the summer never has to end! Thank you. TAG


End file.
